Reina de las sombras
by Mary Andrew
Summary: Todos aquellos a los que Candy White ama han sido apartados de su lado. Pero al fin ha vuelto al imperio, por venganza, a rescatar al una vez glorioso reino, y para hacerle frente a las sombras de su pasado... Continuación de Heredera de fuego
1. Sinopsis

**Y(la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Sinopsis**

Todos aquellos a los que Candy White ama han sido apartados de su lado. Pero al fin ha vuelto al imperio, por venganza, a rescatar al una vez glorioso reino, y para hacerle frente a las sombras de su pasado...

Ella va a luchar por su primo, un guerrero dispuesto a morir solo por verla de nuevo. Va a luchar por su amigo, un joven atrapado en una abominable prisión. Y va a luchar por su pueblo, esclavizado por un Rey brutal y esperando el regreso triunfal de su reina perdida.

El viaje épico de Candy a capturado corazones y la imaginación de millones a través del mundo. En este cuarto volumen sostendrá absorto a los lectores en como la historia de Candy se va construyendo en un apasionante, agonizante crescendo que solo podría terminar destruyendo su mundo.

* * *

*Como ya les había prometido darles un Capitulo en mi cumple años y aquí está espero que sigan acompañando como hasta hora

*dejare de poner comentarios en pie de la página solo lo haré si es necesario o para darles las gracias a los que me escriben y me agreguen

*pondre un Capitulo cada semana Chao.


	2. Chapter 1

**la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 1**

Había una cosa que lo esperaba en la oscuridad.

Era antigua y cruel, y marcaba el paso en las sombras, atando su mente. No era de su mundo, y había sido traído aquí para llenarle con su frío.

Alguna barrera invisible los separaba todavía, pero la pared se derrumbaba un poco más cada vez que lo acechaba a lo largo de la longitud, probando su fuerza.

No podía recordar su nombre.

Fue lo primero que había olvidado cuando la oscuridad lo envolvió en semanas, meses o eones. Entonces había olvidado los nombres de otros que habían significado mucho para él. Recordaba el horror y la desesperación, pero solo debido al momento solitario que mantenía interrumpiendo la negrura como el ritmo constante de un tambor: unos minutos de gritos y sangre y viento helado. Había gente que amaba en esa sala de mármol rojo y cristal; la mujer que había perdido la cabeza...

Perdido, como si la decapitación fuera su culpa.

Una mujer encantadora con delicadas manos como palomas de oro. No fue su culpa, incluso si él no podía recordar su nombre. Fue culpa del hombre en el trono de cristal, que había ordenado que la espada del guardia cortara carne y hueso.

No había nada en la oscuridad más allá de ese momento en el que la cabeza de la mujer se quedaba en el suelo. No había más que ese momento, una y otra vez y otra vez y esa cosa que marcaba el paso más cerca de él, esperando que se rompiera, cediera y le dejara entrar. Un príncipe.

No podía recordar si la cosa era el príncipe, o si él mismo había sido un príncipe. No era probable. Un príncipe no habría permitido que la cabeza de la mujer fuera cortada. Un príncipe habría detenido la espada. Un príncipe la habría salvado.

Sin embargo, no la había salvado, y sabía que no había nadie que viniera a salvarlo.

Todavía había un mundo real más allá de las sombras. Se vio obligado a participar en él por el hombre que había ordenado matar a esa hermosa mujer. Y cuando lo hizo, nadie notó que se había convertido en nada más que una marioneta, luchando por hablar, a actuar fuera de las cadenas de su mente. Los odiaba por no darse cuenta. Esa era una de las emociones que todavía conocía.

No se supone que te ame. La mujer le había dicho, y entonces ella murió. No lo debería haber amado, y no se debería haber atrevido a amarla. Se merecía esta oscuridad, y, una vez que el escudo invisible se hiciera añicos y la cosa que esperaba saltara, infiltrándose y llenándolo... habría ganado.

Por lo tanto, quedó atado a la noche, presenciando el grito, la sangre y el impacto de la carne contra la piedra. Sabía que debía luchar, sabía que había luchado en los últimos segundos antes de que el collar de piedra negra se hubiera sujetado alrededor de su cuello.

Pero había una cosa que esperaba en la oscuridad, y él no podía luchar contra ella por mucho más tiempo.


	3. Chapter 2

**Y(la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 2**

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, heredera de fuego, amada de Mala Luz-Brillante y legítima Reina de Terrasen, se inclinó sobre la desgastada barra de madera de roble y escuchó atentamente los sonidos de la sala de placer, que clasificó a través de las aclamaciones, gemidos y cantos indecentes. Aunque había masticado y escupido a varios de los propietarios en los últimos años, el laberinto subterráneo del pecado conocido como las Bóvedas seguía siendo el mismo: incómodamente caliente, apestoso a cerveza rancia y cuerpos sin lavar y lleno a rebosar de gente de mal vivir y delincuentes de oficio.

Más allá unos pocos Lords jóvenes e hijos de comerciantes merodeaban por los pasillos en las Bóvedas y nunca volverían a la superficie. A veces era porque llevaban su oro y plata frente a la persona equivocada; a veces era porque eran inútiles o borrachos que pensaban que podrían saltar en los hoyos para luchar y salir vivos. O porqué a veces maltrataban a una de las mujeres de alquiler en los nichos del cavernoso espacio y aprendían de la forma más dura a qué las personas de las Bóvedas, los dueños realmente las valoraban.

Aelin bebía a sorbos la cerveza del tazón que el sudoroso posadero había deslizado unos momentos antes. Acuosa y barata, pero al menos estaba fría.

Flotando por encima del fuerte sabor de cuerpos asquerosos estaba el olor de ajo y carne asada. Su estómago se quejó, pero no era lo su cientemente estúpida como para pedir comida. Uno, la carne generalmente era cortesía de las ratas del callejón una calle arriba; dos, los ricos mercenarios por lo general le echaban algo que la haría despertar en el mencionado callejón, con el monedero vacío. Si es que despertaba.

Su ropa estaba sucia, pero eran lo suficientemente finas como para marcarla como objetivo de un ladrón. Así que había examinado con cuidado su cerveza, oliéndola y luego bebiéndola a sorbos antes de considerarla segura. Todavía tendría que buscar comida en algún momento, pero hasta que no supiera lo que necesitaba de las Bóvedas: el infierno que había pasado en Rifthold en los meses que había desaparecido.

Y qué cliente Arobynn Hamel estaba tan desesperado de ver que se estaba arriesgando el mismo–especialmente cuando los brutales guardias uniformados de negro recorrían la ciudad como una manada de lobos.

Había conseguido deslizarse más allá de una patrulla durante el caos del atraque, pero no sin antes notar el wyvern ónix bordado en sus uniformes. Negro sobre negro –tal vez el rey de Adarlan se había cansado de fingir que era otra cosa que una amenaza; tal vez había emitido un decreto real para abandonar el tradicional carmesí y oro de su imperio. Negro por la muerte; negro por sus dos llaves del Wyrd; negro por sus demonios Valg, que ahora estaba usando para construir un ejército imparable.

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna, y bebió el resto de su cerveza. Cuando puso la taza abajo, su pelo castaño cambió de lugar y atrapó la luz de los candelabros de hierro forjado.

Se había apresurado desde los muelles al Mercado de las Sombras junto al río –donde cualquier persona podía encontrar algo que quisieran, un lugar de contrabando o un lugar común– y compró un pote de tinte.

Le había pagado al comerciante una pieza extra de plata para que le dejara utilizar la tienda para teñirse el cabello, aún lo suficientemente corto como para que cepillara apenas por de bajo de su clavícula. Si los guardias habían estado vigilando los muelles y, de alguna manera, la habían visto, estarían buscando a una joven de cabellos de oro. Todos estarían buscando a una mujer de cabellos de oro, una vez que la noticia llegara en un par de semana de que la Campeona del rey había fracasado en su tarea de asesinar a la familia real de Wendlyn y robo de sus planes de defensa naval.

Había enviado una advertencia al Rey y Reina de Eyllwe hace meses y sabía que tomarían las precauciones necesarias. Pero esto todavía dejaba a una persona en peligro antes de que pudiera cumplir con los primeros pasos de su plan –la misma persona que podía ser capaz de explicar los nuevos guardias en por los muelles. Y por qué la ciudad estaba notablemente más silenciosa, más tensa. Susurros.

Si tuviera que escuchar algo sobre el Capitán de la Guardia y si estaba seguro, era aquí. Era solo un asunto de escuchar la conversación correcta o sentarse con los compañeros de cartas adecuado. Que feliz coincidencia, que hubiera visto a Tern –uno de los asesinos favoritos de Arobynn– comprar la última dosis de su veneno preferido en el Mercado de las Sombras.

Lo había seguido aquí a tiempo para divisar a varios más de los asesinos de Arobynn convergiendo en el pasillo de placer. Nunca hacían eso –no a menos que su maestro estuviera presente. Por lo general solo cuando Arobynn tenía una reunión con alguien muy, muy importante. O peligroso.

Después de que Tern y los demás se habían deslizado dentro de las Bóvedas, había esperado en la calle por unos minutos, persistente en la sombra a ver si Arobynn llegaba, pero no tenía tal suerte. Él debía haber estado dentro ya.

Por lo tanto había entrado detrás de un grupo de borrachos, hijos de comerciantes, sucios, donde Arobynn sostenía su corte, e hizo todo lo posible para pasar inadvertida y sin complicaciones mientras se escondía en el bar y observaba.

Con su capucha y ropa oscura, se mezcló bastante bien para no llamar mucho la atención. Supuso que si alguien era tan tonto como para tratar de robarle, podía devolverle el juego robándole otra vez. Se estaba quedando sin dinero.

Suspiró por la nariz. Si solo su gente pudiera verla: Aelin la del Fuego Salvaje, asesina y ladrona. Sus padres y sus tíos probablemente se retorcerían en sus tumbas.

Todavía. Algunas cosas habían merecido la pena. Aelin torció un dedo enguantada al calvo camarero, haciendo señas para otra cerveza.

—Me gustaría recordar lo mucho que bebías, niña —se burló una voz detrás de ella.

Miró de reojo al hombre mediano que se había deslizado a su lado en el bar. Lo habría reconocido por su antiguo machete si no lo hubiera reconocido por la cara encantadoramente común. La piel rubicunda, los ojos parecidos a una perla y las cejas gruesas –toda una máscara suave para esconder al asesino hambriento debajo.

Aelin preparó sus antebrazos en la barra, atravesando un tobillo sobre el otro.

—Hola, Tern —el segundo al mando de Arobynn, o lo había sido hace dos años. Un vicioso, calculador cretino que siempre había estado dispuesto a hacer el trabajo sucio de Arobynn—. Pensé que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de los perros de Arobynn me oliera.

Tern se apoyó en la barra del bar, su sonrisa muy brillante destellando.

—Si la memoria no me falla, tú siempre fuiste su perra favorita.

Ella se rió entre dientes, ante él. Eran casi iguales en altura y con su complexión delgada, Tern había sido desconcertantemente bueno en conseguir incluso los lugares mejor guardados. El tabernero, viendo a Tern, se mantuvo bien lejos.

Tern inclinó su cabeza encapuchada sobre un hombro, haciendo un gesto a la espalda sombreada del espacio cavernoso.

—Última banqueta contra la pared. Está terminando con un cliente.

Ella dio su mirada contra la dirección indicada por Tern. A ambos lados de las Bóvedas estaban los nichos llenos de putas, apenas cerradas con cortinas lejos de la multitud. Saltó sobre los cuerpos que se retorcían, sobre las mujeres con la cara descarnada, con los ojos huecos a la espera de ganar su subsistencia en ese agujero de mierda, sobre la gente que controlaba las actas de las mesas más cercanas –guardias y mirones y traficantes de carne. Pero, metido en la pared adyacente a los nichos, habían varios puestos de madera.

Exactamente lo que había estado vigilando discretamente desde su llegada.

Y en el más apartado de las luces... un destello de botas de cuero pulidas se estiraba bajo la mesa. Un segundo par de botas, gastadas y fangosas, estaban en el piso frente a las primeras, como si el clientes estuviera listo para escaparse. O bien, era realmente estúpido, para luchar.

Fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar a su guardia personal visible, un faro de alerta a quién se interesaba en notar que algo importante estaba sucediendo en el último puesto.

El protector del cliente –una joven esbelta, encapuchada y armada hasta los dientes, estaba apoyada contra un pilar de madera cercano, su sedoso cabello oscuro brillando a la luz de la luz mientras vigilaba atentamente al pasillo del placer. Demasiado rígida para ser una patrulla casual. Sin uniforme, colores de su casa ni símbolos. No le sorprendía, dada la necesidad del cliente.

El cliente, probablemente pensaba que estaba más seguro de reunirse aquí, cuando este tipo de reuniones generalmente se hacían en la Guarida del Asesino o en una de las sombrías posadas que Arobynn poseía. No tenía idea de que Arobynn era parcialmente propietario de las Bóvedas, y haría falta solo una cabezada del ex-maestro de Aelin para que las puertas metálicas se cerraran –y el cliente y su guardia nunca caminarían hacia fuera otra vez.

Lo que todavía le dejaba la pregunta de por qué Arobynn había consentido en reunirse aquí.

Y aún quedaba Aelin mirando a través del pasillo hacia el hombre que había destrozado su vida de muchas maneras.

Su estómago se tensó, pero le sonrió a Tern. —Sabía que el látigo no se extendería por ahora.

Aelin se empujó fuera de la barra, deslizándose a través de la multitud antes de que el asesino pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa. Podía sentir la mirada de Tern ja entre sus hombros y sabía que ansiaba hundir su cuchillo allí.

Sin molestarse en echar un vistazo atrás, le dio un gesto obsceno por sobre el hombro.

Su grito lleno de maldiciones era mejor que la indecente música que se estaba escuchando en toda la habitación.

Notó cada una de las caras que pasaban, cada mesa de juerguistas y criminales y trabajadores, ya que cada paso le llevaba más cerca del hombre en la parte trasera. El guardia personal del cliente la miró ahora, una mano enguantada deslizándose en la ordinaria espada al lado de ella.

No te preocupes, pero buen intento.

Aelin estaba medio tentada a sonreírle a la mujer. Podría haberlo hecho, en realidad, si no hubiera estado concentrada en el Rey de los Asesinos.

Pero ella estaba lista –o tan lista como nunca lo estaría. Había dedicado mucho tiempo plani- cando.

Aelin se había dado un día en el mar para descansar y extrañar a Graham. Con el juramento de sangre que la ataba eternamente al príncipe Hada –y él a ella– su ausencia parecía un miembro fantasma. Todavía se sentía así, aun cuando tenía mucho por hacer, a pesar de que extrañar a su carranam era inútil y él no habría dudado en patearle el trasero por ello.

El segundo día en que habían sido separados, ella le ofreció al capitán una moneda de plata por una pluma y una pila de papel. Y después de encerrarse en su camarote estrecho, había comenzado a escribir.

Había dos hombres en esta ciudad que eran responsables de destruir su vida y la gente que había amado. No dejaría Rifthold hasta que los hubiera enterrado a ambos.

Por lo que había escrito página tras página de notas e ideas, hasta que tenía una lista de nombres, de lugares y destinos. Había memorizado cada paso y cálculo, y entonces había quemado las páginas con el poder que ardía por sus venas, asegurándose de que cada desecho no era más que ceniza otando por la ventana de la portilla y a través del océano vasto, oscurecido por la noche.

Aunque se hubiera preparado, todavía había seguido en shock unas semanas más tarde cuando el barco pasó por alguna línea invisible justo al lado de la costa y su magia desapareció. Todo el fuego que había pasado tantos meses dominando cuidadosamente, se fue como si nunca hubiera existido, ni siquiera un ascua oscilando en sus venas. Una nueva clase de vacío, diferente al hueco que la ausencia de Rowan dejó en ella.

Varada en su piel humana, se había acurrucado en su cama y recordó cómo respirar, cómo pensar y calentarse en su maldito cuerpo sin la gracia inmortal de la que se había hecho tan dependiente. Era una tonta inútil por permitir su necesidad hacia la extra fuerza, velocidad y agilidad de su forma Hada para derribar a sus enemigos. Graham de finitivamente le habría pateado el trasero por eso –una vez que él se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente. Sería suficiente con dejarla feliz si ella le pedía que se quedara.

El hombre responsable de su brutal formación inicial –el hombre que la había salvado y torturado, pero nunca se declaró padre o hermano o amante– ahora estaba a pasos de distancia, todavía hablando con su cliente importante.

Aelin empujó contra la tensión que amenazaba con bloquear sus miembros y mantuvo sus movimientos felinos y suaves cuando cerró los últimos veinte metros entre ellos.

Hasta que el cliente de Arobynn se puso de pie, ajustando algo con el Rey de los Asesinos y se giró a su guardia.

Incluso con la capucha, conocía el modo en que se movía. Conocía la forma de su barbilla que asomaba de las sombras de la capucha, el modo en que su mano izquierda tendía a rozar contra su espada.

Pero la espada que colgaba en su vaina no tenía en el pomo la forma de águila.

Y no tenía un uniforme negro –solo ropa marrón, sosa, manchada con suciedad y sangre.

Ella agarró una silla vacía y tiró de ella hasta una mesa de jugadores de cartas antes de que el cliente hubiera dado dos pasos. Se deslizó en el asiento y se concentró en su respiración, escuchando, justo cuando tres personas la miraron frunciendo el ceño. No le importaba. Por la esquina del ojo, vio a la guardia sacudir su barbilla hacia ella.

—Apostemos —murmuró Aelin al hombre junto a ella—. Ahora mismo. —Estamos en medio de un juego. —Próxima ronda, entonces —dijo, relajando su postura y dejando caer sus hombros y Albert Andley echó una mirada en su dirección.


	4. Chapter 3

**Y(la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 3**

Albert era cliente de Arobynn.

O quería algo de su antiguo maestro tan desesperadamente como para juntarse en una reunión aquí.

¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras estaba ausente?

Miró las cartas siendo barajadas en la mesa húmeda por la cerveza, justo cuando la atención del capitán se fijó en su espalda. Deseaba poder verle el rostro, ver algo en la oscuridad por debajo de esa capucha. A pesar de las salpicaduras de sangre en su ropa, se relajó cuando vio que no llevaba lesiones.

Algo que había estado enrollado firmemente en su pecho durante meses lentamente se a flojó.

Vivo, ¿pero de dónde venía la sangre?

Debió haberla considerado como no amenazante, porque simplemente se movió a su compañero, y ambos caminaron hacia la barra –no, hacia la escalera más allá. Se trasladaban a un ritmo constante, ocasional, aunque la mujer a su lado estaba demasiado tensa como para pasar por indiferente. Afortunadamente para todos, nadie apareció en su camino cuando se marcharon, y el capitán no miró en su dirección otra vez.

Ella se había movido lo suficientemente rápido como para que con toda probabilidad no detectara que era ella. Bien. Bueno, incluso si lo hubiera reconocido en movimiento o inmóvil, envuelto o desnudo.

Allí se dirigió, por las escaleras, sin siquiera bajar su mirada, aunque su compañera seguía mirando hacia abajo ¿Quién diablos era ella? No había guardias de sexo femenino en el palacio cuando se había ido, y estaba bastante segura de que el rey tenía una absurda regla de no-mujeres.

Ver a Albert no cambiaría nada, no ahora.

Apretó su mano enguantada en un puño, consciente del dedo desnudo en su mano derecha. No se había sentido desnuda hasta ahora.

Una carta aterrizó delante de ella.

—Tres platas para unirse —dijo el calvo y tatuado hombre, inclinando la cabeza hacia la pila ordenada de monedas en el centro.

Reunirse con Arobynn –nunca había pensado que Albert era estúpido, pero esto... Aelin se levantó de su silla, la ira comenzando a hervir en sus venas.

—Estoy sin dinero —dijo—. Disfruten el juego.

La puerta en la cima de la escalera de piedra ya estaba cerrada, Albert y su compañera habían desaparecido. Se dio un segundo para limpiar cualquier expresión aparte de la suave diversión en su cara. Las probabilidades eran; Arobynn había planeado todo para que coincidiera con su llegada. Probablemente había enviado a Tern al Mercado de las Sombras para captar su atención, para atraerla aquí. Tal vez él sabía lo que el capitán era, cuya conexión tenía el joven Lord con ella; tal vez le trajo para meter un gusanito en su mente, para agitarla un poco.

Obtener respuestas de Arobynn llegaría con un precio, pero era más inteligente que perseguir a Albert por la noche, aunque por el impulso tuvo que bloquear sus músculos. Meses, meses y meses desde que lo había visto, desde que había dejado Adarlan, rota y hueca.

Pero no más.

Aelin merodeó los últimos pasos hacia la banqueta y se detuvo delante de él, cruzando los brazos mientras contemplaba a Arobynn Hamel, Rey de los Asesinos y su antiguo maestro, sonriéndole.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Descansando en las sombras de la banqueta de madera, una copa de vino delante de él, Arobynn lucía exactamente como la última vez que le vio: huesos finos, cara de aristócrata, sedoso cabello castaño que rozaba sus hombros y una túnica azul intenso hecha exquisitamente, desabrochada con supuesto descuido en la parte superior que revelaba un pecho tonificado por debajo. Ninguna señal en absoluto de una cadena o collar. Su brazo largo, musculoso estaba en la parte posterior del banco, y sus dedos cicatrizados, bronceados tamborileaban a tiempo con la música del pasillo.

—Hola querida —ronroneó él, sus plateados ojos brillantes, incluso en la penumbra.

Ningún arma excepto el bello estoque a su lado, ornamentado, torciendo a los guardias como un viento arremolinado atado en oro. El único signo evidente de riqueza que rivalizaba contra las riquezas de reyes y emperatrices.

Aelin de deslizó en el banco frente a él, también consciente de la madera, todavía caliente de Choal. Sus propias dagas se apretaban contra ella con cada movimiento. Goldryn era un peso pesado a su lado, el enorme rubí en su empuñadura oculto por la capa oscura –la legendaria espada era inútil en los lugares estrechos. Sin duda el por qué había elegido esa cabina para esta reunión.

—Luces más o menos igual —dijo, inclinándose contra el duro banco y tirando atrás su capu- cha—. Rifthold te sigue tratando bien.

Era cierto. En sus treinta años, Arobynn seguía siendo hermoso, y tan tranquilo y recogido como lo había sido en la Guarida de los Asesinos durante los días borrosos y oscuros después de que Anthony había muerto.

Habían muchas, muchas deudas que pagar por lo que sucedió en aquel entonces. Arobynn miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de forma lenta, pausada.

—Creo que prefiero tu color natural de cabello.

—Precauciones —dijo, cruzando sus piernas y mirándolo lentamente. Ningún indicio de que llevaba el Amuleto de Orynth, el legado real que le robó a ella cuando estaba media muerta a orillas del Florine. Le había permitido creer que el amuleto secretamente era la tercera y última llave del Wyrd se perdió en el río. Desde hace miles de años, sus antepasados habían llevado sin darse cuenta el amuleto, y habían hecho del reino –su reino– una potencia: próspera y segura, ideal para todas las cortes en todas las tierras. Nunca había visto a Arobynn usar cualquier tipo de cadena alrededor de su cuello. Probablemente, la tenía bien lejos en algún sitio en la Guarida—. No me gustaría terminar otra vez en Endovier.

Aquellos ojos plateados brillaban. Era un esfuerzo impedir alcanzar una daga y lanzarla con fuerza.

Pero mucho dependía de él para matarlo aquí y ahora. Había tenido un largo, largo tiempo para pensar –lo que quería hacer, cómo quería hacerlo. Terminar aquí y ahora sería inútil. Especialmente cuando él y Albert estaban de alguna manera relacionados.

Tal vez por eso le trajo aquí –por lo que ella espiaría a Albert... y dudaría.

—En efecto —dijo Arobynn— lamentaría volver a verte en Endovier, demasiado. Pero tengo que decir que estos dos últimos años te han hecho más sorprendente. La feminidad se adaptó a ti —ladeó la cabeza, y sabía lo que iba a venir antes de que hablara—. ¿O debería decir la cubierta de reina?

Había pasado una década desde que habían hablado francamente de su patrimonio, o del título que le había ayudado a mantener lejos, que le había enseñado a odiar y temer. A veces lo mencionaba en términos velados, por lo general, como una amenaza de tenerla unida a él. Pero nunca la había llamado por su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera cuando la encontró a orillas de ese helado río y la había llevado a su guarida de asesinos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún interés en eso? —dijo casualmente. Arobynn encogió los anchos hombros.

—Uno no puede poner mucha fe en los chismes, pero el rumor llegó hace aproximadamente un mes de Wendlyn. Afirmaba que cierta reina perdida hizo un show espectacular a la legión que invadía de Adarlan. En realidad, creo que el término que nuestros estimados amigos del imperio utilizaron es "perra-reina-escupe-fuego".

Honestamente, resultaba casi divertido, favorecedor, incluso. Que se hubiera corrido la voz acerca de lo que le había hecho al General Narrok y a los otros tres príncipes Valg que estaban como sapos dentro de los cuerpos humanos. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que el mundo se enteraría.

—La gente cree todo lo que escuchan en estos días.

—Es cierto —dijo Arobynn. En el otro extremo de las Bóvedas, una frenética muchedumbre rugió a los combatientes que peleaban en los hoyos. El Rey de los Asesinos miró hacia ella, sonriendo débilmente.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que estuvo en la multitud, viendo a Anthony luchar con los combatientes inferiores, apresurándose en reunir el dinero su ciente para salir de Rifthold, lejos de Arobynn. Unos días más tarde ella iba en un carro carcelario con destino a Endovier, pero Anthony...

Nunca había descubierto dónde habían enterrado a Anthony después de que Rourke Farran, segundo al mando después de Jayne, el Señor del Crimer de Rifthold, lo hubiera torturado y matado. Había matado a Jayne por sí misma, con una daga lanzada a su rostro carnoso. Y Farran... Más tarde se enteró de que Farran había sido asesinado por el guardaespaldas de Arobynn, Wesley, como represalia por lo que le había hecho a Anthony. Pero esa no era su preocupación, aunque Arobynn había matado a Wesley para reparar el vínculo entre el Gremio de los Asesinos y el nuevo Señor del Crimen. Otra deuda.

Ella podía esperar; podría ser paciente. Simplemente dijo:

—Así que, ¿ahora estás haciendo negocios aquí? ¿Qué pasó con la Guarida?

—Algunos clientes —ronroneó Arobynn— prefieren las reuniones públicas. La Guarida puede poner a la gente nerviosa.

—El cliente debe ser nuevo en el juego, si no insistió en un cuarto privado.

—No confía mucho en mí. Él pensaba que el piso principal sería más seguro.

—Él no debe conocer las Bóvedas, entonces —No, Albert nunca había estado aquí, por lo que sabía. Generalmente ella había evitado decirle sobre el tiempo que había pasado aquí. Como había evitado decirle una buena cantidad de cosas.

— ¿Por qué no me preguntas sobre él?

Ella mantuvo su cara neutral, desinteresada.

—No me importan particularmente tus clientes. Dime o no.

Arobynn se encogió de hombros otra vez, un gesto hermoso y casual. Un juego, entonces. Un poco de información para mantenerla en cuenta, para retenerla hasta que fuera de utilidad. No importaba si la información era útil o no; era la retención, el poder de ello, lo que amaba.

Arobynn suspiró.

—Hay tanto que quiero pedirte, que quiero saber. —Estoy sorprendida que confieses que no lo sabes todo.

Él reclinó su cabeza contra la parte posterior de la cabina, su cabello rojo brillante como sangre fresca. Como inversionista y propietario parcial de las Bóvedas, se suponía que no tenía que molestarse en ocultar su rostro aquí. Nadie, incluso el Rey de Adarlan, sería lo bastante estúpido para ir tras él.

—Las cosas han sido miserables desde que te fuiste —dijo Arobynn tranquilamente.

Fuiste. Como si a ella hubiera ido con mucho gusto a Endovier; como si no hubiera sido responsable de ello; como si acabara de estar ausente por vacaciones. Pero le conocía demasiado bien. Todavía lo sentía por sacarla, a pesar de haberla atraído aquí. Perfecto.

Él miró a la cicatriz gruesa a través de su palma, prueba del voto que le hizo a Annie sobre liberar Eyllwe. Arobynn chasqueó su lengua.

—Me duele el corazón ver tantas cicatrices nuevas en ti.

—Me gustan —era la verdad.

Arobynn cambió la posición en su asiento –un movimiento deliberado, como todos sus movimientos lo eran– y la luz cayó en una fea cicatriz que se extendía desde la oreja a su clavícula.

—Me gusta esa cicatriz, también —dijo con una media sonrisa. Eso explicaba por qué dejó la túnica desabrochada, entonces.

Arobynn agitó una mano con gracia fluida.

—Cortesía de Wesley.

Un recordatorio ocasional de lo que era capaz de hacer, lo que él podía soportar. Wesley había sido uno de los mejores guerreros que ella jamás había encontrado. Si él no había sobrevivido a la lucha con Arobynn, pocos lo harían.

—Primero Anthony —dijo ella—, luego Wesley, te has convertido en un tirano. ¿Hay alguien además del querido Tern, o has eliminado a cada persona que te desagradaba? —miró a Tern, que merodeaba en el bar y luego a los otros dos asesinos sentados en meses separadas a la mitad en toda la habitación, tratando de ngir que no seguían cada movimiento que ella hacía—. Por lo menos Harding y Mullin están vivos, también. Pero siempre han sido tan buenos en besarte el culo que me cuesta imaginar que alguna vez los mates.

Una risa baja.

—Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que mis hombres estaban haciendo un buen trabajo a la hora de mantenerse ocultos en la multitud —bebió de su vino—. Tal vez deberías volver a casa y enseñarles algunas cosas.

Casa. Otra prueba, otro juego.

—Sabes que siempre estaré encantada de enseñarle una lección a tus aduladores pero tengo otro alojamiento preparado mientras estoy aquí.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar de visita, exactamente?

—Tanto como sea necesario —para destruirlo y obtener lo que necesitaba.

—Bueno, me alegro de oírlo —dijo él, bebiendo otra vez. Sin duda era una botella traída solo para él, ya que no había manera en el reino quemado por el dios oscuro de que Arobynn bebiera la sangre de rata aguada que servían en el bar—. Vas a tener que estar aquí por un par de semanas, por lo menos, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó.

Hielo cubrió sus venas. Le dio a Arobynn una sonrisa perezosa, aun cuando comenzó a orar a Mala, a Deanna, las diosas hermanas que la habían vigilado durante tantos años.

—Sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad? —dijo, agitando el vino en su copa.

Hijo de puta, cabrón por hacerla confirmar que no lo sabía.

— ¿Eso explica por qué la guardia real tiene espectaculares nuevos uniformes? — No Albert o Terry, no Albert o Terry, no Albert o...

—Oh no. Esos hombres son simplemente una encantadora nueva adición a nuestra ciudad. Mis acólitos se divierten atormentándolos —chasqueó la lengua—. Aunque hubiera apostado una buena cantidad de dinero a que la nueva guardia del rey estuvo presente el día que pasó.

Le impidió a sus manos temblar, a pesar del pánico que devoraba cada último fragmento de sentido común.

—Nadie sabe qué, exactamente, pasó ese día en el castillo de cristal —comenzó a decir Arobynn.

Después de todo lo que había sufrido, después de lo que había vencido en Wendlyn, para volver a esto... Lamentó que Graham no estuviera a su lado, lamentó que no pudiera oler su olor de pino y el aroma de nieve y saber que a pesar de las noticias que Arobynn le entregaba, no importaba cuánto se rompiera, el guerrero Hada estaría allí para ayudarla a poner las piezas en su sitio.

Pero Graham estaba a través de un océano y rezó que nunca se pusiera dentro de cien millas de Arobynn.

— ¿Por qué no llegas al punto? —dijo ella—. Quiero tener unas horas de sueño esta noche —no era una mentira. Con cada aliento, el agotamiento se envolvía alrededor de sus huesos.

—Habría pensado —dijo Arobynn— que dada los cercanos que eran ustedes dos y con tus habilidades, que de alguna manera serías capaz de sentirlo. O al menos oído hablar de él, teniendo en cuenta de lo que se le acusa.

El pinchazo disfrutaba con cada segundo de ello. Si Terry estaba muerto o herido...

—Tu primo Aedion ha sido encarcelado por traición, por conspirar con los rebeldes aquí en Rifthold para deponer al rey y ponerte en el trono.

El mundo se detuvo.

Se detuvo y comenzó, luego se detuvo otra vez.

—Pero —Arobynn continuó diciendo— parece que no tenías ni idea sobre ese pequeño complot tuyo, lo que me hace preguntarme si el rey buscaba simplemente una excusa para atraer a cierta perra-reina-aliento-de-fuego a estas costas. Aedion va a ser ejecutado en tres días en la esta de cumpleaños del príncipe como principal entretenimiento. Prácticamente grita que es una trampa, ¿no? Sería un poco más sutil si lo hubiera planeado, pero no puedes culpar al rey por enviar un mensaje fuerte.

Aedion. Dominó el enjambre de pensamientos que nublaban su mente, las impulsó a un lado y se centró en el asesino delante de ella. No le diría sobre Aedion sin una maldita buena razón.

— ¿Por qué me adviertes? —dijo ella. Aedion fue capturado por el rey; Aedion estaba destinado a la horca, como una trampa para ella. Cada plan estaba jodidamente arruinado.

No, ella todavía podía ver esos planes para el nal, todavía podía hacer lo que tenía. Pero Aedion... Aedion iba a ir primero. Incluso si más tarde le odiaba, aun si le escupiera en la cara y la llamara traidora, puta y mentirosa asesina. Incluso si le molestaba lo que ella había hecho y se había convertido, le salvaría.

—Considéralo un favor —dijo Arobynn, elevándose en el banquillo—. Una muestra de buena fe.

Apostaría que había ligado un calor persistente a cierto capitán en el banco de madera debajo de ella.

Se quedó así, mientras estaba deslizándose fuera de la cabina. Sabía que había más espías que lacayos de Arobynn monitoreando hasta que la vieron llegar, esperando en el bar, y luego sentada en la banqueta. Se preguntó si su viejo maestro lo sabía, también.

Arobynn solamente sonrió, más alto por una cabeza. Y cuando él se acercó, ella le permitió cepillar sus nudillos por la mejilla. Los callos en los dedos le dijeron lo su ciente acerca de la frecuencia con la que se entrenaba.

—No espero que confíes en mí; no espero que me ames.

Solo una vez, durante esos días de infierno y angustia, fue que Arobynn le había dicho que la amaba con toda su capacidad. Había estado a punto de irse con Anthony, y él había ido a su departamento, rogando que se quedara, alegando que él estaba enojado con ella por irse y que todo lo que había hecho, todo lo retorcido, había sido por el rencor al irse de la Guarida. Nunca había sabido de qué modo había querido decir esas palabras –te amo– pero ella se inclinó a considerarla como otra mentira en los días que siguieron, después de que Rourke Farran la había drogado y puesto sus sucias manos sobre ella. Después de que la había dejado podrirse lejos en esa mazmorra.

Los ojos de Arobynn se suavizaron.

—Te extrañé.

Ella se alejó de su alcance.

—Que divertido. Estuve en Rifthold este otoño e invierno, y nunca trataste de verme.

— ¿Cómo me podría atrever? Pensé que me matarías en el acto. Pero luego me dijeron que esta tarde habías vuelto por fin y esperaba poder hacerte cambiar de opinión. Que me perdonaras por mis métodos de tenerte... fueran rotundos.

Otro movimiento y jugada, el confesarse culpable del cómo pero no del verdadero por qué. Dijo:

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme acerca de si vives o mueres.

—En efecto. Pero te preocuparías mucho si tu querido Aedion muriera— su corazón tronó un latido a través de ella, y se sujetó a sí misma. Arobynn continuó—. Mis recursos son tuyos. Aedion está en la mazmorra real, custodiado día y noche. Cualquier ayuda que necesites, cualquier apoyo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—¿A qué costo?

Arobynn la miró una vez más, y algo debajo de su abdomen se enroscó por la ja mirada que era todo menos de un hermano o un padre.

—Un favor, un solo favor —las campanas de advertencia sonaron en su cabeza. Sería mejor hacer un pacto con uno de los príncipes Valg—. Las criaturas que acechan en mi ciudad — dijo—. Las criaturas que usan los cuerpos de los hombres como ropa. Quiero saber qué son.

Demasiados hilos estaban listos ahora para ser enredados. Ella dijo:

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La guardia del rey tiene algunos de ellos entre sus comandantes. Están deteniendo personas sospechosas de simpatizar con la magia o aquellos que alguna vez la tuvieron. Ejecuciones todos los días, al amanecer y al atardecer. Estas cosas parecen prosperar con ellas. Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta de ellos cuando acechaban los muelles.

—Son todos esos monstruos iguales para mí —pero Albert no la había mirado o se había parecido a ellos. Una pequeña misericordia.

Él espero.

Ella también.

Ella hablo primero

—¿Es este mi favor, entonces? ¿Contarte lo que sé? —Parte de ello.

Ella resopló.

— ¿Dos favores por el precio de uno? Típico.

—Dos lados de la misma moneda.

Lo miró rotundamente y entonces dijo:

—A través de años de robar conocimiento y robar algún poder extraño arcaico, el rey ha sido capaz de sofocar la magia, mientras también de convocar demonios antiguos para infiltrarse en los cuerpos humanos para su creciente ejército. Utiliza anillos o collares de piedra negra para permitir a los demonios invadir sus ejércitos, y él ha estado entregándoselos a jugadores con magia antigua, como regalos ya que es más fácil para los demonios entrar así —verdad, verdad, verdad, pero no toda la verdad. Nada sobre las marcas del Wyrd ni las llaves del Wyrd. No a Arobynn—. Cuando estaba en el castillo, me encontré con algunos hombres que habían sido corrompidos, hombres que se alimentaban de ese poder y se hacían más fuertes. Y cuando estaba en Wendlyn, me enfrenté a uno de sus generales, que había sido tomado por un príncipe demonio de poder inimaginable.

—Narrok —reflexionó Arobynn. Si él estaba horrorizado, si estaba sorprendido, su rostro no reveló nada de ello.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Devoran la vida. Un príncipe como él puede aspirar tu alma, directamente de ti —ella tragó y temor real cubrió su lengua—. ¿Los hombres que has visto, estos comandantes tienen collares o anillos? —las manos de Albert habían estado desnudas.

—Solo anillos —dijo Arobynn—. ¿Hay allí una diferencia?

—Creo que solo los collares pueden sostener a un príncipe; los anillos son para demonios menores.

—¿Cómo los matas?

—Fuego —dijo—. Maté a los príncipes con fuego.

—Ah. No la clase habitual, supongo —ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y si tienen un anillo?

—He visto a uno de ellos morir con una espada por el corazón —Albert había matado a Caín fácilmente.

—Un pequeño alivio, pero...

—La decapitación podría funcionar para los que tienen collares.

—¿Y las personas que poseen aquellos cuerpos se van?

La cara suplicante, aliviada de Narrok destelló ante ella.

—Es lo que parece.

—Quiero que captures a uno y lo lleves a la Guarida.

Ella comenzó:

—Absolutamente no. Y ¿por qué?

—Tal vez será capaz de decirme algo útil.

—Ve y captúralo tú—interrumpió ella—. Encuéntrame otro favor para cumplir.

—Tú eres la única que se ha enfrentado a esas cosas y has vivido —no había misericordia en su mirada—. Captura una para mí a la brevedad, y te ayudaré con tu primo.

Estar enfrente de un Valg, hasta un Valg menor...

—Aedion va primero —dijo—. Rescatamos a Aedion y entonces pondré mi cuello en riesgo para conseguir uno de los demonios para ti,

Los dioses la ayudaran si Arobynn nunca se daba cuenta de que podía controlar al demonio con el amuleto escondido.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Sabía que era una tontería, pero ella no pudo evitar la siguiente pregunta. —¿Para qué?

—Esta es mi ciudad —ronroneó él—. Y no me siento particularmente encariñado por la dirección que está tomando. Es malo para mis inversiones y estoy harto de escuchar a los cuervos celebrar día y noche.

Bien, al menos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo. —Un hombre de negocios, ¿no es verdad? Arobynn mantenía esa mirada de amante.

—No hay nada sin un precio —él puso un beso contra su pómulo, sus labios suaves y cálidos. Luchó contra el temblor que sacudió a través de ella, y se apoyó contra él, cuando acercó su boca contra su oído y susurró:

— Dime lo que debo hacer para expiarme; dime que me arrastre sobre las brasas, que duerma en una cama de clavos, que divida mi carne. Una palabra, y lo haré. Pero déjame cuidarte como una vez lo hice antes, antes... antes de que la locura envenenara mi corazón. Castígame, tortúrame, arruíname, pero permíteme ayudarte. Haz esta cosa por mí y pondré el mundo a tus pies.

Su garganta se secó y ella se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar esa cara hermosa, aristócrata, los ojos brillando con una pela y una intención predatoria que casi podía saborear. Si Arobynn sabía acerca de su historia, con Albert, y había convocado al capitán aquí... ¿Había sido para obtener información, para probarla a ella, o alguna manera grotesca para asegurar su dominación?

—No hay nada...

—No, todavía no —dijo apartándose—. No lo digas todavía. Sueña con ello. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, tal vez anda a ver a una visita en la parte sureste de los túneles esta noche. Tal vez encuentres a la persona que estás buscando —ella mantuvo su cara todavía aburrida incluso cuando escondía información. Arobynn se movió hacia la sala repleta, donde sus tres asesinos estaban alerta y listo y, a continuación, se volvió a ella—. Si puedes cambiar enormemente en dos años, ¿por qué no me permites un cambio así también?

Con eso, se paseó lejos entre las mesas. Tern, Harding y Mullin cayeron en su paso detrás de él –y Tern miró en su dirección una sola vez, para darle el mismo gesto obsceno que ella le dio antes.

Pero Aelin solo miraba al rey de los asesinos, en sus pasos elegantes, potentes, en el cuerpo de un guerrero disfrazado con ropa de nobleza.

Mentiroso. Entrenado, astuto mentiroso.

Había todavía muchos ojos en la Bóveda para que ella se fregara la mejilla, donde todavía susurraba la huella fantasma de los labios de Arobynn, o en su oído, donde quedaba su aliento caliente.

Bastardo. Ella miró a los hoyos de lucha a través de la sala, las prostitutas agarrando una vida, a los hombres que dirigían ese lugar, que se habían bene ciado durante demasiado tiempo de tanta sangre, dolor y sufrimiento. Podía casi ver a Anthony allí –luchando, joven y fuerte y glorioso.

Había muchas, muchas deudas que pagar antes de que se marchara de Rifthold y tomara de nuevo su trono. A partir de ahora. Suerte que estaba con una especie de asesino estado de ánimo.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Arobynn mostrara su mano o los hombres del rey de Adarlan encontraran el camino que ella había colocado cuidadosamente en los muelles. Si alguien venía hacia ella, en pocos momentos, en realidad, si los gritos seguidos del silencio total detrás de la puerta de metal encima de las escaleras fueran cualquier indicación. Por lo menos gran parte de su plan seguía en curso. Se ocuparía más tarde de Albert.

Con una mano enguantada, arrancó de una de las monedillas de cobre que Arobynn había dejado sobre la mesa. Le sacó la lengua al perfil brutal del rey estampado en un lado y luego al wyvern rugiente adornado en el otro. La puerta de hierro en la parte superior de las escaleras gimió al abrirse, el aire fresco de la noche lloviendo. Cabeza, Arobynn la había traicionado de nuevo. Cola, los hombres del rey.

Con una media sonrisa, volteó la moneda en su pulgar.

La moneda estaba girando cuando cuatro hombres en uniformes negros aparecieron en la cima de las escaleras de piedra, un surtido de armas perversas atadas en sus cuerpos. Para el momento en el que el cobre quedó sobre la mesa, el wyvern brillando a la débil luz centelleando, Aelin Galathynius estaba lista para la matanza.

* * *

*losiento, losiento, e tenido muchos problemas con el internet dado que la compañía se fue a otra parte y fue todo un rollo. Además estoy de vacaciones y de paso la página que sacaba las historias están en proceso de modificaciones menos mal que la descargué pero es difícil copiar la historia y ponerla lo mejor que pueda. Gracias por entender.


	5. Chapter 4

**la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 4**

Aedion Ashryver sabía que iba a morir –y pronto.

No se molestó en tratar de negociar con los dioses. Nunca habían contestado sus súplicas, de todos modos.

En los años que había sido un guerrero y un general, siempre había sabido que moriría de una manera u otra –preferiblemente en el campo de batalla, de una manera que fuera digna de una canción o un cuento alrededor del fuego.

Esto no sería ese tipo de muerte.

Sería ejecutado en cualquier magnífico acontecimiento al que el rey había planeado sacarle mayor partido por su fallecimiento, o moriría aquí en esta celda podrida, húmeda, de la infección que iría poco a poco y seguramente destruiría su cuerpo.

Había comenzado como una pequeña herida en su costado, cortesía de la lucha que había puesto hace tres semanas cuando ese monstruo asesinó a Susana. Había escondido la herida a lo largo de sus costillas cuando los guardias lo miraban desde arriba, con la esperanza de que se hubiera desangrado o que se agravara y lo mataran antes de que el rey pudiera usarlo contra Aelin.

Aelin. Su ejecución iba a ser una trampa para ella, para atraerla a un intento de salvarle.

Simplemente no esperaba que esto malditamente doliera tanto.

Ocultó la fiebre de los burlones guardias que lo alimentaban y lo regaban dos veces al día, fingiendo caer lentamente en un hosco silencio, fingiendo que el merodeo, las maldiciones, eran de un animal roto. Los cobardes no se acercaban lo suficiente para que él los alcanzara, y no se habían dado cuenta de que renunció a tratar de romper las cadenas que le permitían ponerse de pie y caminar unos pasos, pero no mucho más. No se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaba mucho de pie, excepto para ver las necesidades de su cuerpo. La degradación de esto no era nada nuevo.

Por lo menos no fue obligado a llevar uno de esos collares, aunque había visto uno al lado del trono del rey aquella noche en que todo se fue a la mierda.

Apostaría mucho dinero a que era para el hijo del rey –el collar de piedra del Wyrd y oró esperaba que el príncipe hubiera muerto antes de que le hubiera permitido a su padre ponerle una correa como un perro.

Aedion cambió de puesto en su plataforma de heno mohoso y se tragó el rugido de agonía que explotó a lo largo de sus costillas. Peor –peor que el día anterior. Su sangre de Hada diluida era lo único que le mantenía vivo este largo tiempo, tratando desesperadamente de curarle, pero pronto hasta la gracia inmortal en sus venas se doblaría ante la infección.

Sería un gran alivio –un bendito alivio el saber que no podía ser utilizado contra ella, y que pronto vería a los que quería y en secreto albergó en su corazón destrozado durante todo estos años.

Así que se abalanzó sobre cada pico de fiebre, cada ataque exasperado de náuseas y dolor. Pronto –pronto la Muerte vendría a saludarlo.

Aedion solo esperaba que la Muerte llegara antes que Aelin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Y(la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 5**

La noche muy bien podría acabar con su sangre derramada, se dio cuenta Aelin cuando se lanzó por las calles torcidas de los barrios bajos, envainando sus ensangrentados cuchillos de combate para evitar que gotearan un rastro detrás de ella.

Gracias a los meses de correr por las montañas Cambrian con Graham, su respiración seguía estable, su cabeza clara. Supuso que después de enfrentarse a los skinwalkers, tras haber escapado de antiguas criaturas del tamaño de pequeñas casas de campo, y después de incinerar a cuatro príncipes demonio, veinte hombres en su búsqueda no serían tan horribles.

Pero seguían siendo un gigante, furioso dolor en el trasero. Y uno que era poco probable que tuviera un final agradable para ella. No había señales de Albert –ningún susurró de su nombre en los labios de los hombres que habían surgido vertiginosamente en las Bóvedas. No había reconocido a ninguno de ellos, pero había sentido el olor que marcaba a la mayoría de los que habían estado en contacto con la piedra del Wyrd, o habían sido corrompidos por ella. Estos no llevaban collares o anillos, pero algo dentro de ellos se había descompuesto.

Por lo menos Arobynn no la había traicionado –aunque convenientemente había salido pocos minutos antes de que los nuevos guardias del rey hubieran encontrado el sendero sinuoso que había dejado en los muelles. Tal vez fuera una prueba, para ver si sus habilidades seguían siendo los estándares de Arobynn, para ver si ella aceptaba su pequeño negocio. Mientras cortaba su camino a través de un cuerpo tras otro, se preguntó si él siquiera se había dado cuenta de que toda esta noche había sido una prueba para él también, y que ella había llevado a los hombres directo a las Bóvedas. Se preguntó cuán furioso estaría cuando descubriera lo que quedaba de sus salas de placer que le había llevado a dar mucho dinero.

También había asaltado las arcas de las personas que habían sacrificado a Anthony –y que habían disfrutado de cada momento de ella. Qué lástima que el dueño actual de las Bóvedas, un ex subordinado de Rourke Farran y distribuidor de carnes y opiáceos, accidentalmente se había quedado con uno de sus cuchillos. Varias veces.

Había dejado las Bóvedas en astillas sangrientas, que supuso que era misericordioso. Si hubiera tenido su magia, probablemente la habría quemado en cenizas. Pero no tenía magia, y su cuerpo era mortal, a pesar de los meses de duro entrenamiento, estaba empezando a sentirse pesado e incómodo mientras que continuaba su carrera en el callejón. La amplia calle al otro extremo era demasiado brillante, demasiado abierta.

Se giró hacia una pila de cajas rotas y basura amontonada contra la pared de un edificio de ladrillo, lo bastante alto que si ella cronometraba bien, podría saltar por la ventana a unos pocos pies arriba.

Detrás de ella, más cerca ahora, pasos se apresuraban y gritos sonaban. Tenían que ser rápidos como el infierno si se mantuvieron con ella todo este camino.

Bueno, joder.

Saltó hacia las cajas, la pila temblando y sacudiéndose cuando escaló, cada movimiento conciso, rápido, equilibrado. Un paso en falso y caería disparada a través de la madera putrefacta o volcaría al suelo. Las cajas gimieron, pero se mantuvo moviendose hacia arriba, arriba y arriba, hasta que alcanzó el pináculo y saltó por la ventana saliente.

Sus dedos ladraban por el dolor, excavando en el ladrillo tan duro que sus uñas se rompieron dentro de sus guantes mientras apretaba sus dientes por la resignación y tiró, arrastrándose en la repisa y luego a través de la ventana abierta.

Se permitió dos latidos de corazón antes de mirar la apretada cocina: oscuramente limpia, una vela en el estrecho pasillo más allá. Buscando sus cuchillos, los gritos más cerca del callejón de abajo, corrió por el pasillo.

Era la casa de alguien –esta era la casa de alguien, y estaba llevando a los hombres a través de ella. Cargó contra el pasillo, los pisos de madera temblando bajo sus botas, explorando. Había dos dormitorios ocupados. Mierda. Mierda.

Tres adultos estaban durmiendo sobre sucios colchones en la primera sala. Y dos adultos más dormían en la otra habitación, uno de ellos irguiéndose de pronto mientras tronó por delante.

—No te levantes —silbó, la única advertencia antes de que pudiera darle alcance a la puerta restante del pasillo, donde había una silla debajo de la perilla como barricada. Era casi toda la protección que podría encontrar en los barrios bajos.

Lanzó la silla aparte, enviándola estrepitosamente contra las paredes del estrecho pasillo, donde frenaría a sus perseguidores durante unos segundos al menos. Tiró de la puerta del departamento, la débil cerradura astillándose con un chasquido. En mitad del movimiento lanzó una moneda de plata detrás de ella para pagar los daños y una mejor cerradura.

Una escalera colectiva estaba más allá, los escalones de madera manchados y podridos. Completamente a oscuras.

Las voces masculinas resonaron demasiado cerca detrás, y golpes comenzaron en la parte inferior de la escalera.

Aelin corrió hacia las escaleras ascendentes. Vueltas y vueltas, su aliento ahora era fragmentos de vidrio en sus pulmones, hasta que pasó el tercer nivel –hasta que las escaleras se estrecharon, y...

Aelin no se molestó en ser silenciosa cuando irrumpió en el techo. Los hombres ya sabían dónde estaban. El cálido aire de la noche le había dejado as xiada, y tragó cuando analizó el techo y las calles. El callejón era demasiado amplio; la ancha calle a su izquierda no era una opción, pero... allí. Abajo en el callejón. Una rejilla de alcantarilla.

Tal vez anda a ver a una visita en la parte sudeste de los túneles esta noche. Tal vez encuentres a la persona que estás buscando.

Sabía lo que quería decir. Otra pieza de su juego.

Con agilidad felina, bajó por el oscilante tubo de drenaje anclando al lado del edificio. Muy por encima, los gritos crecieron. Habían llegado a la azotea. Cayó en un charco que indudablemente olía a orina y saltó antes de que el impacto hubiera estremecido sus huesos totalmente.

Se lanzó hacia la rejilla, dejándose caer sobre las rodillas y deslizó los últimos metros hasta que sus dedos se engancharon a la tapa, y lo abrió. Silenciosa, rápida y eficiente.

Las alcantarillas más abajo estaban misericordiosamente vacías. Se tragó una mordaza contra el hedor antes de ingresar en ellas.

Cuando los guardias echaron un vistazo por el borde de la azotea, ella se había ido.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Aelin detestaba las alcantarillas.

No porque estaban sucia, apestosas y llena de parásitos. Eran realmente una manera conveniente de ir por Rifthold invisible y sin molestia, si conocías el camino.

Las había odiado desde que fue amordazada y abandonada a morir allí, cortesía de un guardaespaldas que no había tomado tan bien sus planes de matar a su maestro. Habían inundado las alcantarillas, y después ella se libró de sus ataduras, había nadado –realmente había nadado a través del agua asquerosa. Pero la salida había sido sellada. Anthony, por pura suerte, la había salvado, pero no sin antes de que casi se hubiera ahogado, tragando la mitad de la alcantarilla en el camino.

Había necesitado de días y baños innumerables para sentirse limpia. Y vómitos interminables.

Así que mientras bajaba en esa alcantarilla, a continuación, sellando la rejilla encima de ella... Por primera vez en la noche, sus manos temblaron. Pero se obligó a pasar ese eco de miedo y comenzó a arrastrarse a través de los túneles de luna tenue.

Escuchando.

Hacia el suroeste, tomó el túnel grande, antiguo, una de las principales arterias del sistema.

Probablemente había estado ahí desde que Gavin Havilliard decidió establecer su capital en el Avery.

Hacia una pausa cada cierto tiempo para escuchar, pero no había signos de que sus perseguidores estuvieran detrás de ella.

Una intersección de cuatro diferentes túneles asomaron por delante, y ella redujo el paso, descargando sus cuchillos de combate. Los primeros eran claros; el tercero –que la llevaría derecho al capitán si se dirigía al castillo– era más oscuro, pero amplio. Y el cuarto... al sureste.

No necesitaba de sus sentidos Hada para saber que la oscuridad que se escapaba del túnel del sureste no era del tipo habitual. La luz de la luna de las rejillas de arriba no entraba. No había ruido emitido, ni siquiera el correteo de las ratas.

¿Otro truco de Arobynn o un regalo? Los débiles sonidos que había estado siguiendo venían de esa dirección. Pero cualquier rastro moría aquí.

Con ritmo felino tranquilo caminó a la línea donde la luz turbia se desvanecía en oscuridad impenetrable. Silenciosamente, arrancó un poco de piedra caída y la tiró en la penumbra delantera.

No había ningún sonido cuando debería haber aterrorizado.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Aelin se volvió hacia la fría voz femenina casualmente agarrando sus cuchillos.

La guardia encapuchada de las Bóvedas se apoyaba contra la pared del túnel a veinte pasos detrás de ella.

Bueno, al menos uno de ellos estaba. En cuando a Albert...

Aelin sostuvo un cuchillo cuando caminó con paso majestuoso hacia la guardia, engullendo todos los detalles.

—Acercarse a extraños en las alcantarillas es también algo que te aconsejo.

Cuando Aelin se puso a pocos pies, la mujer levantó sus manos, delicadas pero con cicatrices, su piel bronceada notándose incluso en el pálido resplandor de las farolas de la avenida encima. Si ella había logrado acercarse tanto, había sido entrenada en combate o en el sigilo o ambos. Por supuesto que era experta, si Albert la tenía observando su espalda en las Bóvedas. Pero, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

—Pasillos de placer de mala reputación y alcantarillas —dijo Aelin, sosteniendo sus cuchillos—. Sin duda vives la vida buena, ¿verdad?

La joven mujer se empujó contra la pared, su cortina de cabello oscuro meciéndose en las sombras de su capucha.

—No todos son bendecidos lo suficiente para estar en la nómina del rey, Campeona.

Ella la reconoció, entonces. La verdadera pregunta era si ella le había dicho a Albert –y dónde estaba él ahora.

—Me atrevo a preguntar ¿por qué no debo tirar piedras debajo de ese túnel? La guardia señaló al túnel más cercano detrás suyo –aire libre, brillante. —Ven conmigo.

Aelin se rió entre dientes.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso.

La esbelta mujer caminó más cerca, la luna iluminando su rostro con capucha. Bonita, grave y tal vez dos o tres años más vieja.

La extraña dijo un poco rotundamente:

—Ya tienes a veinte guardias en tu culo, y son lo suficientemente astutos para empezar a buscar aquí muy pronto. Te sugiero que vengas.

Aelin estaba medio tentada a sugerir que se fuera al infierno, pero en cambio sonrió.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —no le importaba; solo necesitaba analizarla un poco más la situación

—Suerte. Estoy con el deber de explorar, y nos metimos a la calle para descubrir que habías hecho nuevos amigos. Por lo general, nosotros estamos un paso adelante, una política de pedir preguntas más adelante a la gente que deambula en las alcantarillas.

— ¿Y quién es este "nosotros" —dijo Aelin dulcemente.

La mujer solo comenzó a caminar por el luminoso túnel, totalmente despreocupada de los cuchillos que Aelin todavía sostenía. Arrogante y estúpida, entonces.

—Puedes venir conmigo, Campeona, y aprender algunas cosas que probablemente deseas saber, o puedes quedarte aquí y esperar a ver qué respuestas te dará la roca que lanzaste.

Aelin pesó las palabras –y lo que había oído y visto hasta ahora esa noche. A pesar de los escalofríos en su columna vertebral, fue al paso al lado de la guardia, envainando sus cuchillos en sus muslos.

Con cada bloque que pasaban a través de la sucia cloaca, Aelin utilizaba el silencio para reunir fuerzas.

La mujer avanzaba con rapidez pero con suavidad por otro túnel, y luego otro. Aelin marcó cada vuelta, cada peculiaridad, cada rejilla, formando un mapa mental mientras se movían.

— ¿Cómo me reconociste? —le dijo por n Aelin.

—Te he visto alrededor de la ciudad, meses atrás. El cabello rojo fue por qué no te identifiqué inmediatamente en las Bóvedas.

Aelin la miró por la esquina del ojo. La forastera no podría saber quién era realmente Albert. Podría haber usado un nombre diferente, a pesar de lo que la mujer pretendía saber acerca de lo que pensaba que Aelin estaba buscando.

La mujer dijo con esa fría y calmada voz:

— ¿Son los guardias que te persiguen, o es por qué escogiste luchar que estaban tan desesperados por entrar a las Bóvedas?

Punto para la extranjera.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Los guardias trabajan para el Capitán Westfall?

La mujer se rió en voz baja.

—No, esos guardias no trabajan a él —Aelin reprimió un suspiro de alivio, incluso cuando mil más sacudieron su cráneo.

Sus botas aplastaron algo demasiado suave para su comodidad, y reprimió un estremecimiento cuando la mujer se detuvo ante la entrada de otro túnel largo, la primera mitad iluminada por la luz de la luna que corría a través de las rejillas dispersas. La oscuridad poco natural otaba desde el otro extremo. Una quietud depredadora se apoderó de Aelin mientras miraba a la oscuridad. Silencio. Silencio absoluto.

—Aquí —dijo la extraña, llegando a su fin y subió al pasaje peatonal de piedra incorporado en el lado del túnel. Loca, tonta por exponer su espalda así. No vio ni siquiera a Aelin liberar un cuchillo.

Habían ido lo suficientemente lejos.

La mujer caminó hacia la escalera pequeña que conducía a la pasarela, sus movimientos largos y elegantes. Aelin calculó la distancia a las salidas más cercanas, la profundidad de la pequeña corriente de suciedad que corría por el centro del túnel. Bastante profundo como para volcar un cuerpo, si hacía falta.

Aelin inclinó la navaja y se deslizó detrás de la mujer, tan cerca como un amante, y presionó la hoja contra la garganta.


	7. Chapter 6

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 6**

—Busca una sola frase —respiró Aelin al oído de la mujer cuando presionó la daga con más fuerza contra su cuello—. Una frase para convencerme de no derramar tu garganta en el suelo.

La mujer bajó la escaleras y, a su crédito, no era lo suficientemente estúpida para ir por las armas ocultas a su lado. Con la espalda contra el pecho de Aelin, sus armas estaban fuera de alcance, de todos modos. Tragó saliva, su garganta moviéndose contra la daga de Aelin que sostenía a lo largo de su lisa piel.

—Te voy a llevar con el capitán.

Aelin enterró el cuchillo un poco más.

—No es muy convincente para alguien con un cuchillo en la garganta.

—Hace tres semanas, abandonó su posición en el castillo y huyó. Para unirse a nuestra causa. La causa rebelde.

Las rodillas de Aelin amenazaron con torcerse.

Se suponía que debería haber incluido tres partes a sus planes: el rey, Arobynn, y los rebeldes –que muy bien podrían tener en cuenta saldar la deuda con ella después de que destripó a Archie Corwell el invierno pasado. Incluso si Albert estaba trabajando con ellos.

Apagó el pensamiento antes de que le golpeara de lleno.

— ¿Y el príncipe?

—Vivo, pero aún en el castillo —siseó la rebelde—. ¿Es suficiente para que bajes tu cuchillo?

Sí. No. Si Albert estaba trabajando con los rebeldes... Aelin bajo su cuchillo y retrocedió hacia una piscina de luz de luna que se filtraba en la rejilla de arriba.

La rebelde giró y alcanzó uno de sus cuchillos. Aelin chasqueó su lengua. Los dedos de la mujer hicieron una pausa en la empuñadura bien pulida.

— ¿Decido librarte, y así es como me lo pagas? —Dijo Aelin, tirando de la capucha—. Particularmente no sé por qué me sorprende.

La rebelde soltó el cuchillo y se quitó su propia capucha, dejando al descubierto su bonita cara bronceada –solemne y totalmente sin miedo. Sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en Aelin, escaneando. ¿Aliada o enemiga?

—Dime por qué has venido hasta aquí —dijo la rebelde tranquilamente—. El capitán dice que estás de nuestro lado. Sin embargo, te escondiste de él en las Bóvedas esta noche.

Aelin cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó contra la pared de piedra húmeda detrás de ella. —Vamos a comenzar con decirme tu nombre.

—Mi nombre no es de tu preocupación.

Aelin levantó una ceja.

—Exiges respuestas pero te niegas a darme algo a cambio. No es de extrañar que el capitán tuviera que dejarte fuera de la reunión. Es difícil jugar el juego cuando no sabes las reglas.

—Oí lo que pasó este invierno. Que fuiste al almacén y mataste a muchos de los nuestros. Que sacrificaste a los rebeldes, mis amigos —esa fría, calmada máscara no reaccionó a su estremecimiento—. Y sin embargo se supone que debo creer que estuviste de nuestro lado todo este tiempo. Perdóname si no soy honesta contigo.

— ¿No debería matar a las personas que secuestran y golpean a mis amigos? —dijo Aelin suavemente—. ¿No voy a reaccionar con violencia cuando reciba notas que amenazan con matar a mis amigos? ¿Acaso no se supone que destripe a ese gilipollas egoísta que asesinó a mi amada amiga? —Se apartó de la pared, andando con paso majestuoso a la mujer—. ¿Te gustaría que pidiera perdón? ¿Debería ponerme de rodillas por todo eso? —La cara de la rebelde no mostró nada –ya sea falsa o genuina frialdad. Aelin resopló—. Me lo imaginaba. Así que ¿por qué no me llevas con el capitán y guardias la mierda santurrona para más tarde?

La mujer miró hacia la oscuridad otra vez y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Si no hubieras puesto la cuchilla en mi garganta, te hubiera dicho que hemos llegado —ella señaló el túnel por delante—. Eres bienvenida.

Aelin se debatió en golpear a la mujer contra la húmeda pared sucia solo para recordarle, exactamente, por qué era la Campeona del Rey, pero luego una respiración entrecortada por delante raspó sus oídos, procedentes de esa oscuridad. Respiración humana –y susurros.

Las botas se deslizaban y golpeaban contra la pared, más susurros –murmullos de voces que no reconoció enseguida, y se quedó quieta ahora, y...

Los músculos de Aelin se cerraron cuando una voz silbó: —Tenemos veinte minutos hasta que el barco salga. Muévanse.

Conocía esa voz.

Pero no podía prepararse a sí misma para el impacto completo que fue ver a Albert Andrew tambaleándose en la oscuridad y al final del túnel, sosteniendo a un hombre delgado, entre él y otro compañero, otro hombre armado protegiendo sus espaldas.

Incluso desde la distancia, los ojos del capitán estaban fijos en Aelin.

Él no sonrió.


	8. Chapter 7

**Y(la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 7**

Había dos personas heridas en total, una entre Albert y su compañero, el otro entremedio de dos hombres que conocía. Otros tres, dos hombres y una mujer vigilando la parte trasera.

La rebelde los saludó con un solo vistazo. Una amiga.

Aelin sostuvo cada una de sus miradas fijas cuando se apresuraron hacia ella, sacando sus armas. La sangre salpicada en todos ellos –sangre roja y sangre negra que conocía demasiado bien. Y las dos personas casi inconscientes...

También conocía la demacrada apariencia reseca que tenían. El vacío en sus rostros. Había sido demasiado tarde con los de Wendlyn. Pero de alguna manera Albert y sus aliados habían conseguido sacar a esos dos. Su estómago se volcó. Explorando –la joven a su lado había estado explorando el camino por delante, para asegurarse de que era seguro para este rescate.

Los guardias de esta ciudad no eran solo corrompidos por Valg ordinarios, como le había sugerido a Arobynn.

No, había al menos un príncipe Valg aquí. En estos túneles, si la oscuridad era un indicador. Mierda. Y Albert había estado–

Albert hizo una pausa lo bastante larga para que un compañero ayudara a llevar al hombre herido. Luego fue dando pasos hacia adelante. Veinte metros de distancia. Quince. Diez. La sangre goteaba de la esquina de su boca, y su labio inferior estaba partido. Habían luchado para salir–

—Explica —ella jadeó a la mujer a su lado.

—No me corresponde —fue la respuesta de la mujer.

No se molestó en empujarla. No con Albert ahora delante de ella, con los ojos de bronce muy abiertos cuando miró la sangre sobre Aelin.

—¿Estás herida? —su voz era ronca.

Aelin silenciosamente sacudió la cabeza. Dioses. Dioses. Ahora sin la capucha, podía ver sus rasgos... Estaba exactamente como le recordaba –resistentemente guapo, su rostro bronceado quizás un poco más demacrado y sin afeitar, pero todavía era Albert. Seguía siendo el hombre antes de que todo pasaran antes de... antes de que todo cambiara.

Había tantas cosas que había pensado en decir, o hacer, o sentir.

Una cicatriz blanca delgada recortaba su mejilla. Ella le había hecho eso. La noche en que Annie había muerto, ella se lo había hecho y trató de matarlo.

Lo habría matado. Si Terry no la hubiera detenido.

Incluso entonces, ella había entendido que lo que había hecho Albert, a quién había elegido, los había dividido a ellos para siempre. Era la única cosa que no podía olvidar, no podía perdonar.

Su silenciosa respuesta parecía suficiente para el capitán. Miró a la mujer al lado de Aelin –a su exploradora. Su exploradora, que le hizo un informe. Como si estuviera al mando de ellos.

—El camino que tenemos por delante es claro. Atente a los túneles del este —dijo.

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

—Sigan avanzando —le dijo a los demás, que habían llegado a su lado.

—Voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido en un momento —sin duda –y sin suavidad, tampoco. Como si hubiera hecho esto cientos de veces.

Sin palabras los demás continuaron a través de los túneles, echando a Aelin unos vistazos cuando caminaron por delante suyo. Solo la mujer se quedó. Viendo.

—Alicia —dijo Chaol, el nombre siendo una orden. Nesryn le dio a Aelin una mirada –analizando, calculando. Aelin le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

—Faliq —gruñó Chaol, y la mujer deslizó sus ojos de medianoche hacia él. Si el apellido de Alicia no mostraba su herencia, serían aquellos ojos, ligeramente inclinados en las esquinas y revestidos un poco con Kohl, que revelaba que al menos uno de sus padres era del continente sur. Lo interesante era que la mujer no se molestaba en ocultarlo, que decidió usar Kohl mientras estaba en una misión, a pesar de las políticas poco agradables de Rifthold hacia los inmigrantes. Albert sacudió su barbilla hacia sus compañeros desaparecidos—. Anda a los muelles.

—Es más seguro que uno de nosotros permaneciera aquí —una vez más la fría, estable voz.

—Ayúdales a llegar a los muelles, luego, anda al nuevo infierno del barrio artesano. Tu comandante de guarnición se dará cuenta de que llegas tarde.

Alicia miró a Aelin de arriba abajo, esas características graves nunca cambiando.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no viene aquí por sus órdenes?

Aelin sabía muy bien lo que ella quería decir. Le dio un guiño de ojo a la joven.

—Si yo viniera por orden del rey, Alicia Faliq, estarías muerta hace rato.

Sin ningún parpadeo de diversión, ni pizca de miedo. La mujer podría hacerle competencia a Graham solo por su frialdad.

—La puesta de sol de mañana —dijo Albert bruscamente a Alicia. La joven le hizo apartar la vista, sus hombros apretados, antes de dirigirse al túnel. Se movía como el agua, pensó Aelin.

—Anda —le dijo Aelin a Albert, su voz una raspada delgada—. Hay que ir –a ayudarles —o lo que estaban haciendo.

La boca ensangrentada de Albert formó una línea delgada.

—Lo haré. En un momento.

Sin ninguna invitación para unirse. Tal vez ella debería haberse ofrecido.

—Volviste —dijo. Su pelo más largo, más tosco desde que lo había visto hace unos meses—. Es... Aedion... es una trampa...

—Sé sobre Aedion —Dioses, ¿qué podría decir? Albert asintió distante, parpadeando.

—Tú... tienes un aspecto diferente.

Ella llevó sus dedos al cabello rojo. —Obviamente.

—No —dijo, dando un paso más cerca, pero solo uno—. Tu cara. La manera en que estás de pie. Tú... —él sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia la oscuridad donde se habían ido—. Camina conmigo.

Ella lo hizo. Bueno, era más bien como caminar caminata-rápida-mientras-no-fuera-correr. Más adelante, ella podía distinguir los sonidos de sus compañeros que se apresuraban a través de los túneles.

Todas las palabras que quería decir corrieron alrededor de su cabeza, luchando por salir, pero ella las empujó hacia atrás por un momento más.

Te amo –eso es lo que le había dicho él a ella el día que se fue. Ella no le había dado una respuesta que no fuera lo siento.

—¿Una misión de rescate? —dijo ella, mirando detrás de ellos. Ningún susurro de persecución.

Albert gruñó con firmando.

—Los ex-portadores de magia están siendo cazados y ejecutados nuevamente. La nueva guardia del rey los lleva a los túneles para mantenerlos hasta que sea la hora de la matanza. A ellos les gusta la oscuridad –parecen prosperar con ella.

—¿Por qué no a las cárceles? —había un montón de oscuridad, incluso para los Valg.

—Demasiado público. Al menos para lo que hacen con ellos antes de ejecutarlos.

Un escalofrío serpenteó hacia abajo por su espina dorsal.

—¿Llevan anillos negros? —una cabezada. Su corazón casi se detuvo—. No me importan cuántas personas lleven a los túneles. No entres otra vez.

Albert soltó una breve carcajada.

—No es una opción. Entramos porque somos los únicos que podemos.

Las alcantarillas comenzaron a oler a la salmuera. Debían estar a punto de llegar al Avery, si ella había contado correctamente las vueltas.

—Explícate.

—No se dan cuenta o no les importa la presencia de los seres humanos: solo las personas con magia en su linaje. Portadores latentes incluso —la miró de reojo—. Es por ello que envíe a Ren hacia el norte –para que saliera de la ciudad.

Ella casi tropezó con una piedra suelta.

—¿Ren... Allsbrook?

Albert asintió lentamente.

El suelo se sacudió debajo de ella. Ren Allsbrook. Otro niño de Terrasen. Seguía vivo. Vivo.

—Ren es la razón por la que nos enteramos de eso en primer lugar —dijo Albert—. Fuimos a uno de sus nidos. Lo miraron a él. Nos ignoraron totalmente a Alicia y a mí. Apenas salimos. Le envié a Terrasen –a los rebeldes– el día después. No estaba demasiado contento, creo.

Interesante. Interesante y completamente loco.

—Esas cosas con demonios. Valg. Y ellos–

—¿Drenan tu vida, se alimentan de ti, hasta que hacen una demostración de tu muerte?

—No es una broma —le espetó. Sus sueños estaban frecuentados por las manos de aquellos príncipes Valg cuando se alimentaron de ella. Y cada vez se despertaba con un grito en los labios, tratando de alcanzar a un guerrero Hada que no estaba allí para recordarle lo que había hecho, que había sobrevivido.

—Sé que no lo es —sus ojos se posaron en donde Goldryn se asomó por sobre sus hombros—. ¿Nueva espada?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez había solo tres pies entre ellos ahora –tres pies y meses y meses de ausencia y odio. Meses de arrastrarse fuera de ese abismo en que la había empujado. Pero ahora que estaba aquí... Todo ese esfuerzo ese esfuerzo no quería decir que lo sentía. Lo sentía, no por lo que ella le había hecho en la cara, pero por el hecho de que su corazón fue sanado –todavía fracturado en algunos puntos, pero sano– y él... él no estaba allí. No como una vez lo había estado.

—Entendiste quién soy —le dijo ella, consciente de cuándo adelantaron a sus compañeros. —El día que te fuiste.

Vigiló la oscuridad detrás de ellos durante un momento. Todo despejado.

Él no se movió más cerca –no parecía en absoluto inclinado a abrazarla o besarla o tocarla siquiera. Más adelante, los rebeldes giraron en un túnel más pequeño, uno que sabía que conducía directamente hacia los muelles desvencijados en los barrios pobres.

—Agarré a Ligera —dijo después de un momento de silencio. Intentaba no exhalar demasiado fuerte.

—¿Dónde está?

—Segura. El padre de Alicia posee unas pocas panaderías en Rifthold, y le ha ido lo suficientemente bien para tener una casa de campo en las colinas fuera de la ciudad. Dijo que su personal cuidaría de ella en secreto. Parecía más que feliz de torturar a las ovejas, así que, lo siento por no poder mantenerla aquí, pero con los ladridos...

—Entiendo —respiró—. Gracias —ella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿La hija de un hombre que posee tierras es una rebelde?

—Alicia está en la guardia de la ciudad, a pesar de los deseos de su padre. La he conocido durante años.

Eso no contestaba su pregunta.

—¿Se puede confiar en ella?

—Como dijiste, todos estaríamos muertos ya si ella estuviera aquí por las órdenes del rey.

—Claro —tragó con fuerza, envainando sus cuchillos y tirando de sus guantes, aunque solo fuera para tener algo que hacer con sus manos. Pero entonces Albert miró –al dedo vacío donde su anillo de amatista alguna vez estuvo. Su piel estaba empapada con la sangre que se había filtrado a través de la tela, alguna roja, alguna negra y apestosa.

Albert miraba a ese lugar vacío –y cuando sus ojos volvieron a los suyos, se le hizo difícil respirar. Se detuvieron en la entrada del túnel estrecho. Suficientemente lejos, se dio cuenta. Él estaba tan lejos como estaba dispuesto para permitirle que continuara.

—Tengo mucho que decirte —le dijo antes de que él pudiera hablar—. Pero creo que prefiero escuchar tu historia primero. Cómo te metiste en esto; lo que pasó con Terry. Y Aedion. Todo —Por qué te encontré con Arobynn esta noche.

Esa ternura provisional en su rostro se endureció en una resolución fría, severa –y su corazón se rompió un poco ante la vista de ello. Todo lo que tenía que decir no iba a ser agradable.

Pero solo dijo:

—Encuéntrame en cuarenta minutos —y le dio el nombre y la dirección en los barrios pobres—. Tengo que lidiar con esto primero.

No esperó una respuesta antes de correr por el túnel después de sus compañeros.

Aelin le siguió de todos modos.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Aelin observaba desde una azotea, monitoreando los muelles de los barrios bajos cuando Albert y sus compañeros se acercaron a la barca. La tripulación no se atrevió a lanzar el ancla –solo a atar el barco a los postes podridos el tiempo suficiente para que los rebeldes pasaran a las víctimas ácidas a los brazos de los marineros que esperaban. Entonces remaron con fuerza, en la curva oscura del Avery y con la esperanza de ir a un barco más grande en su boca.

Observó a Albert hablar rápidamente a los rebeldes, Alicia persistiendo cuando habían terminado. Una lucha corta, entrecortada sobre algo que no pudo oír, y el capitán anduvo solo, Alicia y los demás marchándose en dirección contraria sin dirigirles un vistazo.

Albert anduvo una cuadra antes de que Aelin silenciosamente cayera a su lado. Él no se in-mutó.

—Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

—Realmente deberías haberlo hecho.

La mandíbula de Albert se apretó, pero él siguió caminando más lejos en los barrios bajos.

Aelin examinó la noche oscura, las calles durmiendo. Unos pilluelos salvajes se lanzaron por delante, y los observó desde debajo de su capucha, preguntándose cuales estaban a sueldo de Arobynn y podrían reportearle de lo que había visto a cuadras de su antiguo hogar. No había ningún punto en tratar de esconder sus movimientos –y ella no lo hubiera querido, de todos modos.

Las casas estaban desvencijadas pero no arruinadas. Cualesquiera que fueran las familias de clase obrera que vivían allí intentaban dar lo mejor para mantenerlas en forma. Dada su proximidad al río, probablemente eran ocupadas por pescadores, trabajadores portuarios, y tal vez un esclavo ocasional en préstamo por su amo. Pero ninguna señal de problemas, ni vagabundos ni prostitutas o aspirantes a ladrones merodeando por allí.

Casi encantador, para los barrios pobres.

—La historia no es muy agradable —comenzó por fin el capitán.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Aelin dejó que Albert hablara mientras caminaban a través de los barrios bajos, y se rompió al oírlo.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras él le dijo cómo se había reunido con Aedion y trabajó con él, y luego cómo el rey había capturado a Aedion e interrogó a Terry. Le tomó un esfuerzo considerable para no sacudir al capitán para exigirle cómo pudo haber sido tan temerario y estúpido y le tomó tanto tiempo actuar.

Entonces Albert llegó a la parte donde Susana fue decapitada, cada palabra más tranquila y más corta que la anterior.

Ella nunca se había aprendido el nombre de la curandera, no en todo el tiempo que la mujer la había curado y remendado. Para Terry perder su... Aelin tragó duro.

La situación se puso peor.

Mucho peor, cuando Albert explicó lo que Terry había hecho para sacarlo del castillo. Se había sacrificado a sí mismo, revelando su poder al rey. Ella estaba temblando tanto que metió sus manos en los bolsillos y apretó sus labios con el fin de bloquear las palabras.

Pero bailaban en su cráneo de todos modos, alrededor y alrededor.

Deberías haber sacado a Terry y Susana el día en que el rey mató a todos aquellos esclavos. ¿No aprendiste nada de la muerte de Annie? ¿Creíste de alguna manera que podrías ganar con tu honor intacto, sin sacrificar algo? No debiste haberlo abandonado; ¿cómo podías dejar que enfrentara al rey solo? ¿Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste?

El dolor en los ojos de Albert le impidió hablar.

Ella respiró cuando él se quedó en silencio, dominando la ira y la decepción y el shock. Le tomó tres cuadras antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad.

Su ira y sus lágrimas no servirían de nada. Sus planes cambiarían de nuevo, pero no por mucho. Liberar a Aedion, recuperar la Llave del Wyrd... ella todavía podía hacerlo. Enderezó sus hombros. Estaban a pocas manzanas de su antiguo apartamento.

Al menos podía tener un lugar para esconderse, si Arobynn no hubiera vendido la propiedad. Probablemente se habría burlado de ella sobre si él lo tenía –o quizás lo abandonó para buscar un nuevo dueño. Amaba las sorpresas como esas.

—Así que ahora trabajas con los rebeldes —le dijo a Albert—. O los diriges, por la mirada que les distes.

—Hay muy pocos de nosotros. Mi territorio cubre los barrios y los muelles –hay otros responsables de las diferentes secciones de la ciudad. Nos encontramos tan a menudo como podemos. Alicia y algunos de los guardias de la ciudad han sido capaces de ponerse en contacto con algunos de mis hombres. Ress y Brullo, principalmente. Han estado buscando maneras de sacar a Terry. Y Aedion. Pero ese calabozo es impenetrable, y están siendo vigilados. Solo entramos a su nido en la alcantarilla esa noche porque habíamos recibido la palabra de Ress de que había una gran reunión en el palacio. Resulta que habían dejado a más centinelas de lo que habíamos esperado.

Era imposible entrar al castillo –a menos que aceptara la ayuda de Arobynn. Otra decisión. Para mañana.

—¿Qué has escuchado de Terry desde que huiste?

Un destello de vergüenza brilló en sus ojos de bronce. Había huido, sin embargo. Había dejado a Terry en manos de su padre.

Apretó los dedos en puños para no golpear su cabeza contra el costado del edificio de ladrillo. ¿Cómo podía haber servido a ese monstruo? ¿Cómo no lo había visto, no había tratado de matar al rey cada vez que estuvo a pocos pasos de él?La

Esperaba que todo lo que el padre de Terry le hubiera hecho, a pesar de haber sido castigado, el príncipe supiera que él no era el único en duelo. Y después de que ella hubiera recuperado a Terry, ella le haría saber, que estaba dispuesta escuchar, que entendía –y que sería duro y largo y doloroso, pero podría regresar de eso, de la pérdida. Cuando lo hiciera, con esa cruda magia, libre cuando ella no lo fue... Podría ser decisivo a la hora de derrotar al Valg.

—El rey no ha castigado públicamente a Terry —dijo Chaol—. Ni siquiera lo ha encerrado. Por lo que podemos decir, todavía está asistiendo a los eventos, y estará en esa ejecución por su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Aedion –oh, Aedion. Sabía quién era, en qué se había convertido, pero Albert no había sugerido que su primo no pudiera escupirle en la cara en el momento en que la viera. Ella no se preocuparía por eso hasta que Aedion estuviera a salvo, hasta que estuviera libre.

—Por lo tanto, tenemos a Ress y Brullo dentro, y los ojos de los muros del castillo —continuó Albert—. Dicen que Terry parece estar comportándose normalmente, pero su actitud está apagada. Más frío, más distante, pero eso es lo que se esperaba después de que Susana fuera–

—¿Informaron si llevaba un anillo negro?

Albert se estremeció.

—No –no un anillo —había algo en su tono que le hizo mirarlo y desear que no tuviera que escuchar las siguientes palabras. Albert dijo:— Pero uno de los espías afirmó que Dorian tiene unas piedras negras alrededor del cuello.

Un collar de piedra del Wyrd.

Por un momento, todo lo que pudo hacer Aelin fue mirar a Albert. Los edificios circundantes se presionaban contra ella, una apertura de un hoyo gigante debajo de los adoquines mientras caminaba sobre ellos, amenazando con tragarse todo.

—Estás pálida —dijo Chaol, pero él no hizo ademán de tocarla.

Bien. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de que pudiera manejar el ser tocada sin arrancarle el rostro.

Pero tomó un respiro, negándose a dejar que la enormidad de lo que había pasado con Terry la golpeara –por lo menos, no por ahora.

—Albert, no sé qué decir –acerca de Terry y Susana y Aedion. De que estés aquí —gesticuló a los barrios pobres alrededor de ellos.

—Solo dime qué te pasó todos estos meses.

Ella le dijo. Le contó de lo que había sucedido en Terrasen hace diez años, y lo que pasó en Wendlyn. Cuando llegó a los príncipes Valg, no le dijo acerca de esos collares, porque... porque ya se veían enfermo. Y no le dijo acerca de la tercera llave del Wyrd –solo que Arobynn había robado el Amuleto de Orynth, y lo quería de vuelta.

—Así que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí, y lo que hice y lo que planeo hacer.

Albert no respondió en una manzana entera. Él había estado en silencio durante todo el trayecto. No había sonreído.

Faltaba tan poco para llegar a la guarida por la que había sentido cariño cuando por fin se encontró con su mirada fija, sus labios una línea delgada. Dijo:

—Por lo tanto, estás aquí sola.

—Le dije a Graham que sería más seguro para él quedarse en Wendlyn.

—No —dijo un poco bruscamente, frente a la calle de adelante—. Quiero decir que volviste, pero sin ejército. Sin aliados. Has vuelto con las manos vacías.

Con las manos vacías.

—No sé lo que esperabas. Tú... tú me enviaste a Wendlyn. Si querías que volviera para traer un ejército, debiste haber sido un poco más específico.

—Te envíe allí para tu seguridad, para que pudieras escapar del rey. Y tan pronto me di cuenta de quién eras, ¿cómo no supondría que correrías a tus primos, a Maeve–?

—¿No has escuchado nada acerca de lo que dije? ¿Acerca de cómo es Maeve? Los Ashryver están a su disposición entera, y si Maeve no envía ayuda, ellos no van a enviar ayuda.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste —se detuvo en una esquina desierta—. Si tu primo Galan es un corredor de bloqueos...

—Mi primo Galan no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por lo menos entiendes a lo que me enfrenté?

—¿Entiendes lo que fue para nosotros aquí? Mientras estabas jugando con la magia, de correrías con su príncipe de las hadas, ¿entiendes lo que me pasó, lo que le pasó a Terry? ¿Entiendes lo que sucede todos los días en esta ciudad? Gracias a tus payasadas en Wendlyn podrían muy bien ser la causa de todo esto.

Cada palabra era como una piedra en la cabeza. Sí, sí, tal vez, pero...

—¿Mis payasadas?

—Si no hubieras sido tan dramática sobre ello, no hubieras alardeado de la derrota de Narrok y prácticamente no le hubieras gritado al rey que estabas de regreso, nunca nos habrían llamado a ese cuarto...

—No me eches la culpa a mí de eso. Por tus acciones —ella apretó los puños mientras lo miraba –realmente mirándolo, a la cicatriz que siempre le recordará lo que había hecho, lo que no podía perdonar.

—Así que, ¿qué obtengo con culparte? —le exigió cuando ella comenzó a caminar otra vez, sus paso rápidos y precisos—. ¿Algo?

No podía decir eso, no podía simplemente ir en serio.

—¿Estás buscando otra cosa para culparme? ¿Qué hay de la caída de los reinos? ¿La pérdida de la magia?

—Lo segundo —dijo entre dientes—, por lo menos sé sin duda alguno, no es obra tuya. Se detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Su hombro se apretó. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que él había planeado no decírselo. No a Candy, su amiga y amante, pero sí desde que era Aelin –Reina de Terrasen. Una amenaza. Lo que fuera está información acerca de la magia, no había planeado decírselo.

—¿Qué, exactamente, te enteraste de la magia, Albert? —dijo en voz baja. Él no respondió.

—Dime.

Él negó con la cabeza, un vacío en las sombras iluminadas de su rostro. —No. No es una casualidad. No cuando eres tan impredecible.

Impredecible. Era una suerte, supuso, que la magia fuera ahogada aquí, o de lo contrario podría haber convertido la calle a cenizas a su alrededor, solo para mostrarle un poco de lo predecible que era.

—Encontraste una manera de liberarla, ¿no es así? Sabes cómo. No trató de fingir lo contrario.

—Tener la magia libre solo causaría caos –haría cosas peores. Tal vez sería hacerlo más fácil para los demonios y que se alimenten de los portadores de magia.

—Es posible que muy bien lamentes esas palabras cuando escuches el resto de lo que tengo que decir —dijo entre dientes, furiosa y rugiente en su interior. Mantuvo la voz lo suficientemente baja para que nadie cercano pudiera escuchar mientras continuaba—. Ese collar que Terry lleva –déjame decirte lo que hace, y vamos a ver si te niegas a decirme entonces, si rechazas lo que he estado haciendo los últimos meses —con cada palabra, su rostro se drenaba más de color. Una pequeña y malvada parte de ella se regodeaba de ello—. Se dirigen a portadores de magia, alimentándose de la energía en su sangre. Drenan la vida de los que no son compatibles para un demonio Valg. O, considerando el nuevo pasatiempo favorito de Rifthold, los ejecutan para obtener el miedo. Se alimentan de ti –de tu miedo, miseria y desesperación. Es como vino para ellos. El menos de los Valg, puede aprovechar un cuerpo mortal a través de estos anillos negros. Pero su civilización –toda su maldita civilización —dijo—, se divide en jerarquías como la nuestra. Y sus príncipes quieren venir a nuestro mundo muy, muy mal. Por lo que el rey utiliza collares. Collares negros de piedras del Wyrd —ella no pensaba que Albert estaba respirando—. Los collares son más fuertes, capaces de ayudar a los demonios a permanecer dentro de cuerpos humanos mientras devoran a la persona y el poder interior. Narrok tenía uno en su interior. Me rogó al final para que lo matara. Nada más podía. Fui testigo de un monstruo que no puedes empezar a imaginar luchando contra uno de ellos y fallando. Solo la llama, o la decapitación, los termina.

"Así que ya ves —terminó—, teniendo en cuenta los dones que tengo, encontrarás que quieres decirme lo que sabes. Puedo ser la única persona capaz de liberar a Terry, o por lo menos darle la misericordia de matarlo. Si él aún sigue ahí —las últimas palabras tenían un sabor tan horrible como sonaban.

Albert negó con la cabeza. Una vez. Dos veces. Y ella podría haberse sentido mal por su pánico, por el dolor y la desesperación en su rostro. Hasta que él dijo:

—¿Se te ocurrió enviarnos una advertencia? ¿Para qué cualquiera de nosotros sepa sobre los collares del rey?

Fue como si un balde de agua fuera vertido sobre ella. Parpadeó. Podría haberlos advertido –podría haberlo intentado. Más adelante –pensaría sobre eso más adelante.

—Eso no importa —dijo—. Ahora, tenemos que ayudar a Aedion y Terry.

—No hay un nosotros —desató el Ojo de Elena alrededor de su cuello y se lo arrojó. Brilló tenuemente en las farolas cuando voló entre ellos. Ella lo cogió con una mano, el metal caliente contra su pie. No lo miró antes de deslizarlo en su bolsillo. Él continuó—: No ha sido un nosotros por un tiempo, Candy...

—Es Aelin ahora —le espetó tan fuerte como se atrevió—. Candy White ya no existe.

—Sigues siendo la misma asesina que se marchó. Solo volviste cuando fue de utilidad para ti.

Fue un esfuerzo impedir enviar su puño a la nariz. En cambio sacó el anillo de amatista de plata de su bolsillo y lo tomó en su mano, cerrando de golpe la palma enguantada de la mano.

—¿Por qué estabas reunido con Arobynn Hamel esta noche? —Cómo–

—No importa. Dime por qué.

—Quería su ayuda para matar al rey.

Aelin comenzó:

—¿Estás loco? ¿Le dijiste?

—No, pero adivinó. He estado tratando de reunirme con él desde hace una semana, y esta noche me llamó.

—Eres un tonto por ir —ella empezó a caminar de nuevo. El permanecer en un solo lugar, aunque desierto, no era sensato.

Albert se puso a caminar a su lado.

—Yo no vi a ninguno de los otros asesinos ofrecer sus servicios.

Ella abrió la boca, luego la cerró. Apretó sus dedos, luego los enderezó uno por uno.

—El precio no va a ser oro o favores. El precio será lo último que verás venir. Probablemente la muerte o el sufrimiento de las personas que te importan.

—¿Crees que no lo sabía?

—Así que quieres tener a Arobynn para que mate al rey, ¿y luego qué? ¿Pondrás a Terry en el trono? ¿Con un demonio Valg dentro de él?

—Yo no sabía de eso hasta ahora. Pero no cambia nada.

—Lo cambia todo. Incluso si consigues quitarle el collar, no hay garantía de que el Valg no haya echado raíces en su interior. Es posible que pongas un monstruo por otro.

—¿Por qué no llegas a lo que dices, Aelin? —silbó su nombre apenas lo bastante fuerte como para que ella lo escuchara.

—¿Podrías matar al rey? Cuando estés allí ¿podrás matar a tu rey? —Terry es mi rey.

Fue un esfuerzo el no aquear.

—Semántica.

—Mató a Susana.

—Mató a millones antes que ella —tal vez un desafío, tal vez otra pregunta. Sus ojos llamearon.

—Me tengo que ir. Me encontraré con Brullo en una hora.

—Iré contigo —dijo, mirando hacia el castillo de cristal elevándose sobre el barrio noreste de la ciudad. Tal vez iba a aprender un poco más sobre lo que el Maestro de Armas sabía sobre Terry. ¿Y cómo ella sería capaz de dejar a su amigo? Su sangre se volvía helada, lenta.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Albert. Su cabeza se volvió hacia él—. Si estás allí, tendré que responder muchas preguntas. No pondré en peligro a Terry para satisfacer tu curiosidad.

Siguió caminando recto, peo dio la vuelta de la esquina con un encogimiento de hombros apre- tados.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Al darse cuenta de que se alejaba, se detuvo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

El exceso de sospecha en esa voz. Se detuvo unos pasos y arqueó una ceja.

—Muchas cosas. Cosas muy malas.

—Si te marchas, Terry...

Ella le cortó con un resoplido.

—Te negaste a compartir tu información, capitán. Yo no creo que sea irrazonable que yo retenga la mía —volvió a caminar por la calle, hacia su antiguo departamento.

—No capitán —dijo.

Ella miró por encima del hombro y lo estudió de nuevo. —¿Qué pasó con tu espada?

Sus ojos eran huecos.

—La perdí.

Ah.

—Así que, ¿es Lord Albert, entonces?

—Solo Albert.

Por un instante, le compadeció, y parte de ella deseaba poder decir algo más amable, más compasivo.

—No hay manera de sacar a Terry. No tiene salvación.

—Al igual que el infierno no existe.

—Sería mejor que consideraras a otros contendientes para poner en el trono...

—No termines esa frase —sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su respiración era irregular.

Ella había dicho suficiente. Miraba sus hombros, relajando su temperamento.

—Con mi magia, podría ayudarle –podría encontrar una manera de liberarlo.

Pero probablemente lo mataría. No lo admitiría en voz alta. No hasta que pudiera verlo por sí misma.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Albert—. ¿Vas a tener a todos rehenes de Rifthold como lo hiciste con Doranelle? ¿Quemar a cualquier persona que no esté de acuerdo contigo? ¿O solo incinerarás nuestro reino por rencor? ¿Y los demás como tú, que sentirán que tienen una cuenta que saldar con Adarlan? —resolló una risa amarga—. Quizás estamos mejor sin magia. Quizás la magia no es exactamente hacer las cosas justas entre nosotros los simples mortales.

—¿Justas? ¿Crees que alguna parte de esto es justo?

—La magia hace a la gente peligrosa.

—La magia te ha salvado la vida varias veces, si mal no recuerdo.

—Sí —respiraba—, tú y Terry –y estoy agradecido, lo estoy. Pero ¿dónde está el control contra su clase? ¿El hierro? No hay mucho más allá de un efecto disuasorio, ¿no? Una vez que la magia sea libre, ¿quién impedirá que los monstruos vengan de nuevo? ¿Quién te parará a ti?

Una lanza de hierro se disparó a través de su corazón.

Monstruo.

Había sido sin duda el horror y la repugnancia lo que había visto en su rostro ese día en que ella reveló su forma Hada en el otro mundo –el día que había escindido la tierra e hizo descender el fuego para salvarlo, para salvar a Ligera. Sí, siempre tenía que haber controles contra cualquier tipo de poder, pero... Monstruo.

Deseó que la hubiera golpeado en su lugar.

—Así que a Terry le permites tener magia. Puedes llegar a un acuerdo con ese poder, y sin embargo ¿mi poder es una abominación para ti?

—Terry nunca ha matado a nadie. Terry no destripó a Archie Cornwell en los túneles o torturó y mató a Tumba y luego lo picó en trozos. Terry no hizo una matanza en Endovier que dejó decenas de muertos.

Fue un esfuerzo aguantar esa pared vieja, familiar de hielo y acero. Todo detrás de ella estaba en ruinas y temblando.

—He hecho las paces con eso —apretó los dientes, tratando tan condenadamente difícil el no ir a sus armas como podría haber hecho una vez, ya que todavía dolía hacerlo, y dijo:— Voy a estar en mi viejo apartamento, si decides sacar tu cabeza de tu culo. Buenas noches.

No le dio la posibilidad de contestar antes de que marchara por la calle.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Albert estaba en la pequeña habitación de la casa destartalada que había sido la sede principal de su escuadrón durante las últimas tres semanas, mirando un escritorio lleno de mapas y planos y notas sobre el palacio, las rotaciones de los guardias, y los hábitos de Terry. Brullo no tenía nada que ofrecer durante su reunión una hora antes –solo la tranquilidad severa de que Albert había hecho lo correcto al dejar el servicio del rey y alejarse de todo lo que había trabajado. El hombre más viejo todavía insistía en llamarlo capitán, a pesar de la protesta de Albert.

Brullo había sido el que había encontrado a Albert y se ofreció a ser sus ojos en el interior del castillo, tres días después de que él hubiera corrido. Huyó, dijo Aelin. Ella sabía exactamente qué palabra manejar.

Una reina –furiosa y ardiente y tal vez un poco más cruel, se había encontrado él esta noche. Lo había visto desde el momento en que salió tambaleándose de la oscuridad del Valg para encontrarla de pie con la quietud de un depredador al lado de Alicia. A pesar de la suciedad y la sangre en ella, la cara de Aelin estaba bronceada y ruborizada con el color, y diferente. Más vieja, como si la calma y el poder que irradiaba habían no solo a lado su alma sino también la misma forma de ella. Y cuando había visto su dedo desnudo...

Albert sacó el anillo que había metido en el bolsillo y le echó un vistazo al corazón apagado. Sería cuestión de minutos encender un fuego y tirar el anillo allí.

Volcó en anillo entre sus dedos. La plata era aburrida y marcada con innumerables arañazos.

No, Candy White ciertamente no existía más. Esa mujer –la mujer que había amado... Tal vez se había ahogado en el mar vasto, despiadado entre aquí y Wendlyn. Tal vez ella había muerto a mano de los príncipes Valg. O tal vez había sido un tonto todo este tiempo, un tonto por mirar la vida que había tomado y la sangre que había tan irreverentemente derramado, y no estar disgustado.

Había habido mucha sangre en ella esta noche –había matado a muchos hombres antes de encontrarlo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en lavarla, ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de llevaba sangre de sus enemigos.

Una ciudad –había rodeado una ciudad con sus llamas, e hizo a una Reina Hada temblar. Nadie debería poseer ese tipo de poder. Si pudiera hacer que una ciudad entera se quemara como venganza porque una Reina Hada había azotado a su amigo... ¿Qué iba a hacer por el imperio que había esclavizado y masacrado a su pueblo?

No iba a decirle cómo liberar la magia –no hasta que supiera con certeza que ella no convertiría a Rifthold en cenizas en el viento.

Alguien llamó a la puerta –dos compases eficientes. —Deberías estar de turno, Alicia —dijo a modo de saludo.

Se deslizó, suave como un gato. En los tres años que la había conocido, ella siempre había tenido esa manera tranquila y elegante de moverse. Hace un año, un poco destrozado y temerario por la traición de Lithaen, lo había cautivado lo suciente como para que pasara el verano compartiendo su cama.

—Mi Comandante borracho está con la mano debajo de la camisa de cualquier nueva camarera sobre su regazo. Él no va a notar mi ausencia durante un tiempo todavía —una especie de tenue diversión brilló en sus ojos oscuros. El mismo tipo de diversión que había estado allí el año pasado cuando se encontraban, en las posadas o en las habitaciones superiores de las tabernas o incluso a veces contra la pared de un callejón.

Había necesitado eso –la distracción y la liberación– después de que Lithaen le hubiera dejado por los encantos de Roland Havilliard. Alicia estaba aburrida, al parecer. Ella nunca lo había buscado, nunca le pidió cuando lo volvería a ver, por lo que sus encuentros siempre habían sido iniciados por él. Unos meses más tarde, no se había sentido muy mal cuando se había ido a Endovier y dejó de verla. Nunca le había dicho a Terry –o Aelin. Y cuando se había encontrado con Alcia hace tres semanas en una de las reuniones de los rebeldes, no parecía estar conteniendo rencor.

—Te ves cómo un hombre que hubiera recibido un puñetazo en las pelotas —dijo al fin.

Le dio una breve mirada en su dirección. Y debido a que, efectivamente, se sentía de esa manera, porque a lo mejor nuevamente se sentía un poco destrozado y temerario, le contó lo que había sucedido. Con quién había ocurrido.

Con fiaba en ella, sin embargo. En las tres semanas que habían estado luchando y conspirando y sobreviviendo juntos, no había tenido más remedio que con fiar en ella. Ren había con fiado. Sin embargo Albert no le había dicho a Ren quien era Candy realmente antes de que hubiera ido. Tal vez debería haberlo hecho. Si hubiera sabido que ella volvería así, actuando de esa manera, supuso que Ren habría aprendido para quién arriesgaba su vida. Supuso que Alicia merecía saberlo, también.

Alicia ladeó la cabeza, el pelo brillante como seda negra.

—Campeona del Rey –y Aelin Galathynius. Impresionante —él no tenía que molestar para pedirle que lo mantuviera para sí misma. Ella sabía exactamente lo preciosa que esa información era. No le había pedido que fuera su segunda al mando para nada—. Debería sentirme halagada de que pusiera su cuchillo en mi garganta.

Albert miró de nuevo el anillo. Él debía derretirlo, ya que el dinero era escaso. Ya había gastado gran parte de lo que había arrancado de la tumba.

Y él ahora necesitaría más que nunca. Ahora que Terry se había...

Se había...

Que Terry se había ido.

Candy –Aelin había mentido acerca de muchas cosas, pero ella no habría mentido sobre Terry. Y ella podría ser la única persona capaz de salvarlo. Pero si intentaba matarlo en vez...

Se hundió en la silla del escritorio, la mirada perdida en los mapas y planos que había estado haciendo. Todo –todo era para Terry, para su amigo. Por sí mismo, no tenía nada que perder. Él no era más que un juramento roto sin nombre, un mentiroso, un traidor.

Alicia dio un paso hacia él. Había un poco de preocupación en su rostro, pero nunca había esperado mimos de ella. Nunca lo hubiera querido. Tal vez porque solo ella entendía lo que era –lo que era hacer frente a la desaprobación de un padre por seguir el camino que le llamaba. Pero mientras que el padre de Alicia finalmente había aceptado su elección, el propio padre de Albert... No quería pensar en su padre en ese momento, no cuando Alicia dijo:

—Lo que a firma sobre el príncipe–

—No cambia nada.

—Parece que lo cambia todo. Incluyendo el futuro de este reino. —Solo déjalo pasar.

Alicia cruzó sus brazos delgados. Ella era bastante delgada que la mayoría de los opositores la subestimaban –para su propia desgracia. Esa noche, la había visto rasgar a uno de esos soldados Valg como si estuviera leteando un pescado.

—Creo que estás dejando que tu historia personal se interponga en el camino. Él abrió la boca para protestar. Alicia levantó una ceja peinada y esperó.

Tal vez había estado exaltado en ese momento.

Tal vez había sido un error negarse a decirle a Aelin cómo liberar la magia.

Y si eso le costaba a Terry en el proceso–

Maldijo en voz baja, la prisa del aliento meneando la vela en el escritorio.

El capitán que había sido una vez se habría negado a decirle. Aelin era una enemiga de su reino.

Pero no era más el capitán. Ese capitán había muerto junto con Susana en esa habitación de la torre.

—Luchaste bien esta noche —dijo, como si esa fuera una respuesta.

Alicia chasqueó la lengua.

—Volví porque he recibido un informe de que tres de las guarniciones de la ciudad fueron llamados a las Bóvedas a menos de treinta minutos después de que nos fuéramos. Su Majestad —dijo secamente Alicia— mató a un gran número de hombres del rey, propietarios e inversionistas, de la sala, y se encargó de destrozar el lugar. No va a estar abierto de nuevo en cualquier momento pronto.

Dioses pasados.

—¿Saben que fue la Campeona del Rey?

—No. Pero pensé que debía advertirte. Apuesto a que tenía una razón para hacerlo. Tal vez. Tal vez no.

—Encontrarás que ella tiende a hacer lo que quiere, cuando quiere, y no pide permiso primero —Aelin probablemente solo había estado en un estado de ánimo cabreado y decidió dar rienda suelta a su genio en la sala de placer.

Alicia dijo:

—Deberías haberlo sabido mejor antes de enredarte con una mujer así.

—Y supongo que tú sabes todo acerca de enredarte con las personas, teniendo en cuenta el número de pretendientes que se alinean fuera de las panaderías de tu padre —un golpe bajo, tal vez, pero siempre había sido contundente con los demás. A ella no parecía molestarle, de todos modos.

Ese tenue brillo de diversión regresó a sus ojos mientras Alicia puso las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó.

—Es por eso que nunca me involucro demasiado. Demasiado complicado.

Por qué ella no dejaba entrar a nadie. Nunca. Se debatió preguntándose el por qué –empujaba al respecto. Pero la limitación de las preguntas sobre el pasado era parte de su acuerdo, y había sido así desde el principio.

Honestamente, no sabía lo que había esperado cuando la reina regresara. Esto no.

No puedes escoger y elegir qué partes de ella amar, le había dicho Terry una vez. Había estado en lo cierto. Tan dolorosamente cierto.

Alicia se fue.

Con la primera luz, Albert fue a la joyería más cercana y empeñó el anillo por un puñado de plata.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Exhausta y miserable, Aelin caminaba de regreso a su antiguo apartamento encima de un almacén sin nada especial. No se atrevía a retrasarse fuera del gran edificio de madera, de dos niveles que había comprado cuando había por fin pagado sus deudas a Arobynn –por sí misma, para salir de la Fortaleza. Pero solo se había comenzado a sentir como un hogar una vez que ella hubiera pagado las deudas de Anthony, también, y había ido a vivirse aquí con ella. Unas semanas –fue todo lo que había podido compartir con él.

Luego había muerto.

La cerradura de la gran, corrediza puerta era nueva, y en el interior del almacén, las pilas imponentes de cajas llenas de tinta se mantenían en óptimas condiciones. Sin polvo recubierto en las escaleras en la parte de atrás. O Arobynn u otra cara de su pasado estaría dentro.

Bien. Ella estaba lista para otra pelea.

Cuando abrió la puerta verde, un cuchillo en un ángulo detrás de ella, el apartamento estaba a oscuras. Vacío.

Pero olía a fresco.

Fue una cuestión de minutos para comprobar el apartamentos –la gran sala, la cocina (algunas manzanas viejas, pero sin ningún signo de un ocupante), su dormitorio (sin tocar), y la habitación de invitados. Fue allí donde el olor de alguien se quedó; la cama no estaba perfectamente hecha, y una nota yacía en el armario junto a la puerta.

El capitán dijo que podía quedarme aquí por un tiempo. Lo siento por intentar matarte este invierno. Yo era el que estaba con las espadas gemelas. Nada personal. –Ren.

Ella juró. ¿Ren se había hospedado aquí? Y –y él todavía pensaba que Campeona del Rey. La noche en que los rebeldes habían mantenido a Albert como rehén en un almacén, había tratado de matarlo, y se había sorprendido cuando se mantuvo firme. Oh, ella lo recordaba.

Al menos estaba a salvo en el Norte.

Ella se conocía a sí misma lo suficiente como para admitir que el alivio era parcialmente de una cobarde, porque no tenía que hacerle frente a Ren y ver cómo podría reaccionar a quién era, lo que había hecho con el sacrificio de Marion. Dada la propia reacción de Albert, "no muy bien" parecía una conjetura justa.

Volvió a entrar en la gran sala a oscuras, encendiendo las velas mientras caminaba. La gran mesa de comedor ocupaba la mitad del espacio todavía cuando se sentó ante sus elegantes platos. El sofá y dos sillones de terciopelo rojo ante la repisa de la chimenea adornada estaban un poco arrugados, pero limpios.

Por unos momentos, se limitó a mirar la chimenea. Un hermoso reloj una vez había estado ubicado allí, hasta el día en que Anthony había sido torturado y asesinado por Rourke Farran. La tortura se había prolongado durante horas, mientras había sentado su culo en este apartamento, con el embalaje de baúles que ahora no estaban por ningún lado. Y cuando Arobynn había llegado a darle la noticia, había tomado ese hermoso reloj y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, donde se había hecho añicos contra la pared.

Ella no había estado allí desde entonces, si alguien hubiera limpiado el cristal. O Ren o Arobynn.

Una mirada a uno de los muchos estantes le dio la respuesta.

Cada libro que había embalado para ese viaje de ida al Continente Sur, para esa nueva vida

con Anthony, había sido puesto en su lugar. Exactamente donde una vez los había guardado.

Y solo había una persona que podría saber esos detalles –que utilizaría los baúles sin embalar como una burla y un regalo y un recordatorio silencioso de lo que le costaría salir de él. Lo que significaba que Arobynn había sabido sin ninguna duda que volvería aquí. En algún momento.

Ella caminó hacia su dormitorio. No se atrevió a comprobar si la ropa de Anthony había sido desempacada en los cajones –o tirada.

Un baño –eso es lo que necesitaba. Un largo, caliente baño.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que la habitación había su santuario. Encendió las velas en el baño de azulejos blancos, echándose en la cámara en un parpadeó de oro.

Después de girar las perillas de bronce de la bañera de porcelana de gran tamaño para iniciar el flujo de agua, desató cada una de sus armas. Se quitó la capa sucia con sangre, la ropa por capa, hasta que se puso de pie en su propia piel llena de cicatrices y miró su espalda tatuada en el espejo sobre el lavabo.

Hace un mes, Graham había cubierto sus cicatrices de Endovier con un impresionante tatuaje hacia abajo, escrito en el Antiguo Idioma de las Hadas –las historias de sus seres queridos y cómo habían muerto.

No tendría la tinta de Graham en otro nombre en su carne.

Se metió en la bañera, gimiendo en el delicioso calor, y pensó en el vacío lugar en la repisa donde el reloj debería haber estado. El lugar que nunca había llenado de nuevo desde ese día que había destrozado el reloj. Tal vez, tal vez ella también había dejado ese momento.

Dejando de vivir y comenzando solo... a sobrevivir. Con rabia.

Y tal vez le había tomado hasta esta primera, cuando se había tendido en el suelo mientras lo que tres príncipes Valg se alimentaban de ella, cuando al fin se había quemado a través de ese dolor y oscuridad, que el reloj empezara de nuevo.

No, ella no añadiría otro nombre amado a su carne.

Tiró una toalla al lado de la bañera y se la pasó por la cara, trozos de barro y sangre nublando el agua.

Impredecible. La arrogancia, egoísmo puro en un pensamiento...

Albert había corrido. Había corrido, y abandonó a Terry para ser esclavizado por el collar.

Terry. Ella volvió –pero demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Mojó la toalla otra vez y cubrió su rostro con ella, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera aliviaría la picazón de sus ojos. Tal vez había enviado un mensaje muy fuerte de Wendlyn destruyendo a Narrok; tal vez fue culpa suya que Aedion fuera capturado, Susana asesinada y Terry esclavizado.

Monstruo.

Y sin embargo...

Por sus amigos, por su familia, ella con mucho gusto sería un monstruo. Por Graham, por Terry, por Annie, se rebajaría y degradaría y arruinaría a sí misma. Sabía que habrían hecho lo mismo por ella. Arrojó la toalla en el agua y se sentó.

Monstruo o no, nunca en diez mil años ella habría dejado a Terry enfrentando a su padre solo. Aunque Terry le hubiera dicho que se fuera. Hace un mes, ella y Graham habían elegido enfrentar juntos a los Príncipes Valg –morir juntos, si era necesario, en vez de hacerlo solo.

Tú me recuerdas lo que el mundo debería ser; lo que el mundo puede ser, le había dicho una vez a Albert.

Su rostro ardió. Una chica había dicho esas cosas; una chica tan desesperada por sobrevivir, hacerlo durante cada día, que no había preguntado por qué él servía al verdadero monstruo de su mundo.

Aelin se deslizó bajo el agua, lavando su pelo, su cara, su cuerpo sangriento.

Ella podía perdonar a la chica que había necesitado a un capitán de la guardia para ofrecer estabilidad después de un año en el in erno; perdonar a la chica que había necesitado a un capitán para ser su campeón.

Pero ella era su propia campeona ahora. Y ella no agregaría otro nombre de un amado muerto a su carne.

Así que cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Aelin escribió una carta a Arobynn aceptando su oferta.

Un demonio Valg, le debía al Rey de los Asesinos.

A cambio de su ayuda rescatarían y regresarían a salvo a Aedion Ashryver, el Lobo del Norte.


	9. Chapter 8

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 8**

Manon Blackbeak, heredera del clan de brujas Blackbeak, portadora de la espada Carnicera de Viento, jinete del dragón heráldico Abraxos y la Líder del Ala de Vuelo del rey de Adarlan, miró al corpulento hombre sentado en la mesa de cristal y mantuvo su temperamento bajo un estricto control.

En las semanas que Manon y la mitad de la Legión de Dientos de Hierro había estado detenida en Morath, la fortaleza de la montaña del Duque Perrington, no había cazado nada. Ni ninguna de sus Trece. Lo que era la razón de que las manos de Asterin estuvieran a poca distancia de sus espadas gemelas mientras se apoyaba contra la oscura pared de piedra, por lo que Sorrel estaba jada cerca de las puertas y por qué Vesta y Lin montaban guardia detrás de ellas.

El duque o no se daba cuenta o no le importaba. Mostró interés en Manon solo cuando daba las órdenes de entrenamiento de su ejército. Aparte de eso, sus apariciones sin descanso se centraron en el ejército de hombres de extraño olor que esperaban en el campamento a los pies de la montaña. O en lo que habitaba en las montañas –lo que gritaba y rugía y gemía dentro del laberinto de catacumbas esculpidas en el corazón de la roca antigua. Manon nunca había preguntado lo que estaba guardado o hacían dentro de las montañas, aunque sus Sombras le informaban entre susurros que los altares de piedra estaban manchados de sangre y las mazmorras eran más negras que la propia Oscuridad. Si no interferían con la Legión Dientes de Hierro, a Manon no le importaba particularmente. Dejaría a estos hombres jugar a ser dioses.

Por lo general, aunque sobre todo en estas reuniones miserables, la atención del duque estaba jada sobre la hermosa mujer, con el pelo como cuervo que nunca había estado lejos de su lado, como atada a él por una cadena invisible.

Era a ella a quien Manon estaba mirando mientras el duque señalaba las áreas en el mapa que quería que las exploradoras Dientes de Hierro contemplaran. Kaltain –ese era su nombre.

Ella nunca decía nada, nunca miraba a nadie. Un collar oscuro se abrazaba alrededor de su blanco cuello, un collar que hacía que Manon guardara su distancia. Un olor tan incorrecto alrededor de toda esta gente. Humano, pero también no humano. Y sobre todo esta mujer, el olor era más fuerte y más extraño. Como los lugares oscuros, olvidados del mundo. Como suelo labrado en un cementerio.

—La próxima semana, quiero informes sobre lo que los hombres salvajes de los Colmillo están haciendo —dijo el duque. Su bigote del color de la herrumbre parecía tan en desacuerdo con su brutal armadura oscura. Un hombre igual de cómodo luchando en las habitaciones del Consejo o en la matanza de los campos.

—¿Algo en particular para buscar? —dijo Manon rotundamente, ya aburrida. Era un honor ser la Líder del Ala, se recordó a ella misma; un honor ser la anfitriona Ironteeth. Incluso si el estar allí se sentía como un castigo, e incluso si ella aún no había recibido palabra de su abuela, la Gran Bruja del Clan Blackbeak, sobre lo que debía ser su próximo movimiento. Estaban aliados con Adarlan –no con los lacayos a entera disposición del rey.

El duque acaricio con ocio el no brazo de Kaltain, su blanca carne manchada con demasiados golpes para ser accidental.

Y entonces la gruesa cicatriz roja justo antes de la pendiente de su codo, dos pulgadas de largo, ligeramente levantada. Tenía que ser reciente.

Pero la mujer no se estremeció ante el tacto íntimo del duque, no mostró un parpadeo de dolor cuando sus gruesos dedos acariciaron la cicatriz violentamente.

—Quiero una lista actualizada de sus asentamientos —dijo el duque—. Sus números, los caminos principales que utilizan para cruzar las montañas. Permanezcan invisibles y no participen.

Manon podría haber tolerado todo sobre estar atascada en Morath –salvo por esa última orden. No participar. No matar, no pelear, no desangrar hombres.

La cámara de consejo tenía solo una ventana alta y angosta, su vista cortada por una de las muchas torres de piedra de Morath. No había suficiente espacio libre en esa sala, no con el duque y la mujer rota junto a él. Manon levantó su barbilla y se giró.

—Como desees.

—Su Gracia —dijo el duque.

Manon hizo una pausa, a mitad de la vuelta.

Los ojos oscuros del duque no eran totalmente humanos.

—Se dirigirá a mí como "Su Gracia", Líder del Ala.

Era un esfuerzo impedir que sus dientes de hierro no rompieran hacia abajo las ranuras en sus encías.

—No eres mi duque —dijo—. Ni eres mi gracia. Asterin a pesar de todo se lo habría impedido.

El Duque Perrington retumbó una risa. Kaltain no demostró ningún indicio de haber oído algo de eso.

—El Demonio Blanco —re exionó el duque, mirando a Manon con ojos que vagaron demasiado libremente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, ella le sacaría los ojos con sus uñas de hierro –y le dejaría gritar un poco antes de arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes de hierro—. Me pregunto si no aprovecharas ser la anfitriona para ti misma y me arrebatarías mi imperio.

—No tengo ningún uso para tierras humanas —era la verdad.

Solo los Desperdicios Occidentales, hogar de una vez el glorioso Reino de las Brujas. Pero hasta que no lucharan en la guerra del Rey de Adarlan, hasta que sus enemigos no fueran derrotados, no se les permitiría recuperarlo. Además, la maldición Crochan les negaba la verdadera posesión de la tierra como propiedad –y no estaban más cerca de romperlo que los mayores de Manon habían estado hace quinientos años, cuando la última Reina Crochan las condenó con su último aliento.

—Y por eso, agradezco a los dioses cada día —él agitó una mano— Lárgate.

Mano aparto la vista, otra vez debatiendo los méritos de la matanza justo en la mesa, solo para ver cómo reaccionaría Kaltain a eso, pero Asterin cambio su pie contra la pared y eso era tan bueno como una tos fingida.

Así que Manon les dio la espalda al duque y a su novia en silencio y salió.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Manon anduvo con paso majestuoso por los estrechos pasillos de la Guarida de Morath, Asterin acompañándola, Sorrel un paso por detrás, Vesta y Lin en la parte trasera.

A través de cada ventana agrietada que pasaron, los rugidos, alas y gritos estallaron en con- junto con los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol y más allá de ello –el pulso sorprendentemente incesante de martillos de acero y hierro.

Pasaron por un grupo de guardias afuera de la entrada de la torre privada del duque, uno de los pocos lugares que no se les permitía. Los olores que se ltraban por detrás de la puerta os- cura de reluciente piedra rastrillaron como garras por la columna vertebral de Manon, mientras que ella, su segunda y tercera al mando mantuvieron una prudente distancia. Asterin incluso fue tan lejos como para mostrar sus dientes a los guardias apostados frente a la puerta, sus cabellos dorados y la irregular cinta de cuero que llevaba en la frente centelleando a la luz de las antorchas.

Los hombres no parpadearon, y su respiración no se alteró. Ella sabía que su formación no tenía nada que ver con ello –tenía un tufo, también.

Manon echó un vistazo sobre su hombro a Vesta, que sonreía con satisfacción a cada guardia y tembloroso sirviente que pasaban. Su pelo rojo, piel crema y ojos de negro y oro eran suficientes para detener a la mayoría de los hombres en sus caminos –para tenerlos distraídos mientras los utilizaba para el placer y luego los dejaba sangrando para su diversión. Pero estos guardias no reaccionaron a ella, tampoco.

Vesta notó la atención de Mano y levantó sus cejas castañas.

—Busca a las demás —le pidió Manon—. Es hora de cazar —Vesta asintió con la cabeza y se movió lejos por un pasillo oscuro. Ella tiró su barbilla hacia Lin, que le dio a Manon una pequeña sonrisa peligrosa y desapareció en las sombras a los talones de Vesta.

Manon, su Segunda y Tercera eran silenciosas cuando ascendieron a la mitad de la torre en ruinas que alojaba en privado a las Trece. Durante el día, los dragones se encaramaban en los enormes puestos que sobresalían de la torre para conseguir un poco de aire fresco y miraban el campo de guerra, muy por debajo; por la noche, ellas mismas a la aguilera para dormir, encadenándolos en sus áreas respectivas.

Era mucho más fácil que encerrarlos en las hediondas celdas en el vientre de la montaña con el resto de los huéspedes heráldicos, donde solo se rasgaría el uno al otro en fragmentos y conseguirían darle calambres a sus alas. Habían intentado alojarlos allí –una vez, al llegar. Abraxos había perdido los estribos y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del corral, despertando a las otras monturas hasta que también tironeaban y rugían y amenazaban con derribar la contención alrededor de ellos. Una hora más tarde, Manon había reclamado esa torre para las Trece. Parecía que el extraño olor irritaba a Abraxos, también.

Pero en la Aguilera, el tufo de los animales era familiar, acogedor. Sangre, mierda, heno y cuero. Apenas un atisbo de ese olor extraño –quizás porque estaban tan alto que el viento se lo llevaba.

El suelo cubierto de paja crujía bajo sus botas, una brisa fresca barriendo en donde el techo fue rasgado por el macho de Sorrel. Para lograr que los dragones heráldicos se sintieran menos enjaulados y Abraxos podría mirar las estrellas, ya que le gustaba hacerlo.

Manon echó un vistazo sobre los comedores en el centro de la sala. Ninguno de las monturas tocó la carne y los cereales proporcionados por los hombres mortales que estaban en la Aguilera. Uno de esos hombres colocaba heno fresco, y un destello de dientes de hierro de Manon lo tuvo corriendo por las escaleras, el sabor fuerte de su miedo persistiendo en el aire como una mancha de aceite.

—Cuatro semanas —dijo Asterin, echando un vistazo a su dragón azul claro, visible en la rotura a través de uno de los numerosos arcos abiertos—. Cuatro semanas, y ninguna acción. ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo nos moveremos?

En efecto, las restricciones chirriaban por delante de ellos. Limitaban el vuelo de noche para mantener a los huéspedes en su mayoría sin ser detectados, el hedor de estos hombres, la piedra, la forja, las zonas sinuosas de la interminable Guarida –tomaban cada día un poco de la paciencia de Manon. Incluso la pequeña cordillera en la que la torre de homenaje fue ubicada era densa, hecha de solo roca desnuda, con pocos signos de la primavera que ya cubrían la mayor parte de las tierras. Un lugar muerto, pudriéndose.

—Nos moveremos cuando nos digan que nos movamos —le dijo Manon a Asterin, mirando hacia el sol poniente. Pronto, tan pronto como ese sol desapareciera sobre los irregulares picos negros podrían tomar los cielos. Su estómago se quejó—. Y si vas a poner en duda las órdenes, Asterin, entonces estaré feliz de reemplazarte.

—No las cuestiono —dijo Asterin, sosteniendo la mirada fija de Manon por el tiempo más largo que la mayor parte de las brujas se atrevía—. Pero es un desperdicio de nuestras habilidades sentarnos aquí como gallinas en un gallinero, a disposición del duque. Quisiera rasgar a ese gusano en la barriga.

Sorrel murmuró:

—Te aconsejo, Asterin, que resistas ese impulso —la mano bronceada de la Tercera de Manon estaba en posición, manteniendo la atención únicamente de los movimientos rápidos y letales de su Segunda. La furia de Asterin ameó.

—El rey de Adarlan no puede robar nuestras monturas. No ahora—dijo Asterin—. Tal vez deberíamos movernos más profundo en las montañas y acampar allí, donde por lo menos el aire está limpio. No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí.

Sorrel dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia, pero Manon sacudió su barbilla, una orden silenciosa cuando caminó más cerca de su Segunda.

—Lo último que necesito —respiró Manon en la cara de Asterin —es tener esa mortal y asquerosa pregunta alterando a mis Trece. Y si te oigo decir a tus exploradoras algo de esto–

—¿Crees que me gustaría hablar mal de ti a las inferiores? —un chasquido de dientes de hierro.

—Pienso que tú –y todas nosotras– estamos enfermas de ser con nadas en esta mierda de agujero, y tienes la tendencia de decir lo que piensas y considerar las consecuencias más tarde.

Asterin siempre había sido así, y el salvajismo era exactamente el por qué Manon la había elegido como su Segunda hace un siglo. La llama era la piedra de Sorrel... y Manon era el hielo.

El resto de las Trece comenzaron a presentarse cuando el sol desapareció. Le echaron un vistazo a Manon y Asterin y sabiamente se mantuvieron lejos, sus ojos apartados. Hasta que Vesta murmuró un rezo a la Diosa de Tres Caras.

—Solo quiero para las Trece, para todas las Blackbeak, que ganemos la gloria en el campo de batalla —dijo Asterin, negándose a romper la mirada de Manon.

—Lo haremos —prometió Manon, bastante fuerte para que las demás lo oyeran—. Pero hasta entonces, manténganse en control, o las echaré a tierra hasta que sean dignas de montar con nosotras otra vez.

Asterin bajó sus ojos.

—Tu voluntad es la mía, Líder del Ala.

Viniendo de cualquier otra persona, incluso de Sorrel, el honorí co habría sido normal, lo esperado. Porque ninguna de ella se hubiera atrevido a emitir ese tono.

Manon arremetió, tan rápido que incluso Asterin no pudo retirarse. La mano de Manon se cerró alrededor de la garganta de su prima, sus clavos de hierro en la suave piel debajo de sus orejas.

—Un paso fuera de la línea, Asterin y esto —Manon enterró sus uñas más profundo cuando sangre azul comenzó a deslizarse por el cuello de oro bronceado de Asterin— encontrará su marca.

A Manon no le importaba que hubieran estado luchando una al lado de la otra hace un siglo, que Asterin fuera su pariente más cercana, o que Asterin le hubiera peleado una y otra vez para defender la posición de Manon como heredera. Ella pondría a Asterin en su lugar en el momento en que se convirtiera en una inútil molestia. Manon dejó que Asterin viera todo eso en sus ojos.

La mirada ja de Asterin se dirigió a la capa roja que Manon llevaba, el manto que su abuela le había ordenado tomar luego de que Manon le rajara la garganta a la Crochan, la bruja se desangró en el piso de la Omega. El rostro hermoso y salvaje de Asterin fue frío cuando dijo:

Entendido.

Manon soltó su garganta, sacudiendo la sangre de Asterin de sus uñas cuando se dio la vuelta a las Trece, ahora de pie al lado de sus monturas, con la espalda rígida y silenciosas.

Montaremos. Ahora.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Abraxos se desplazó y se meció bajo Manon cuando ella se subió a la silla, consciente de que un paso en falso de la viga de madera en la que estaba posado le daría lugar a una bajada muy larga y permanente.

Por debajo y hacia el sur, innumerables fogatas del ejército vacilaban, y el humo de las forjas entre ellas se elevaban alto en penachos que estropeaban el cielo estrellado, iluminado por la luna. Abraxos gruñó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tengo hambre, también —dijo Manon, parpadeando mientras aseguraba los arneses que la mantenían rme en la silla de montar. A su izquierda y derecha, Asterin y Sorrel montaban sus dragones y se volvieron hacia ella. Las heridas de su prima ya habían coagulado.

Manon miró fijamente la implacable caída hacia abajo al lado de la torre, más allá de las rocas escarpadas de la montaña y al aire libre. Quizás por esos tontos mortales habían insistido en que cada dragón heráldico y jinete cruzaran la Omega para que fueran a Morath y no se resistieran a la caída en picado, incluso desde los niveles más bajo de la Torre de Homenaje.

Un frío, viento apestoso le rozó la cara, obstruyendo su nariz. Una súplica, un grito silencio rompió desde el interior de una de esas ahuecadas montañas, luego se quedó en silencio. Era hora de irse, no para llenar su vientre, sino, para alejarse de la podredumbre de este lugar por un par de horas.

Manon clavó las piernas en los lados marcados con las cicatrices curtidas de Abraxos, y sus alas reforzadas con seda de araña brillaron como el oro a la luz de los fuegos muy por debajo.

—Vuela, Abraxos —respiró.

Abraxos aspiró una gran bocanada, metió dentro sus alas apretadas, y cayó por el lado del poste.

Le gustaba hacer eso –simplemente voltear como si hubiera sido golpeado a muerte.

El dragón, al parecer, tenía un retorcido sentido del humor.

La primera vez que lo había hecho, ella le había gritado. Ahora lo hacía solo para mostrarse, ya que él los dragones del resto de las Trece tenían que saltar y luego sumergirse, sus cuerpos demasiado grandes para navegar ágilmente por la caída estrecha.

Manon mantuvo sus ojos abiertos cuando cayó hacia abajo, el viento golpeándolos, Abraxos era una masa caliente debajo suyo. Le gustaba ver cada rostro mortal sorprendido y aterrorizado, le gustaba ver cuán cercano quedaba Abraxos a las piedras de la torre, a la irregular montaña negra.

Abraxos echó hacia fuera sus alas, duro, inclinándose ante el mundo y luego disparó hacia atrás. Dejó escapar un fuerte grito que resonó en cada piedra de Morath, repetido por los alaridos de las monturas de las Trece. En una torre exterior de las escaleras, un siervo transportando una cesta de manzanas gritó y dejó caer su carga. Las manzanas caían una por una por uno por los pasos sinuosos de la torre, una cascada de rojo y verde en el momento en que golpeteaban las fraguas.

Entonces Abraxos batió para arriba y lejos sobre el oscuro ejército, sobre los picos a lados, las Trece cayendo suavemente en la la detrás de él.

Era una extraña especie de emoción, el viajar así, con solo su aquelarre, una unidad capaz de saquear ciudades enteras por sí mismas. Abraxos voló fuerte y rápido, él y Manon escaneando la tierra cuando se liberaron de las montañas y cruzaron sobre las tierras planas antes del Río Acanthus.

La mayoría de los humanos huyeron de la región, o habían sido matados por la guerra o placer. Pero todavía habían unos pocos, si sabías donde buscar.

Y volaron, la astilla de la media luna creciente mayor: la Hoz de la Bruja. Una buena noche para cazar, si la cruel cara de la Diosa las vigilara, aunque la oscuridad de la nueva luna –la Sombra de la Bruja– siempre era preferida.

Por lo menos la Hoz emitió bastante luz para ver como Manon exploraba la tierra. Agua, a los mortales les gustaba vivir cerca del agua, así que se dirigió hacia un lago que había visto semanas atrás pero todavía no había explorado. Rápidas y elegantes como las sombras, las Trece se dispararon sobre la tierra envuelta en la noche.

Por fin, la luz de la luna destelló débilmente sobre un pequeño cuerpo en el agua, y Abraxos planeó, bajando y bajando, hasta que Manon podía ver su re ejo en la super cie plana, ver su capa roja ondeando detrás de ella como un rastro de sangre.

Detrás, Asterin chilló y Manon se volvió para mirar a su Segunda abriendo sus brazos y echándose hacia atrás en su silla hasta que estuvo acostada sobre la columna vertebral de su montura, el pelo de oro desatado y otando. Tal éxtasis salvaje, siempre había una alegría feroz, no domada cuando Asterin volaba.

Manon de vez en cuando se preguntaba si su Segunda a veces escapaba en la noche para ir en nada más que en su piel, renunciando incluso a una silla de montar.

Man on miró hacia delante, con el ceño fruncido. Gracias a la Oscuridad que la Matrona Blackbeak no estaba aquí para ver eso, o más que solo Asterin sería castigada. Sería el propio cuello de Manon, también, por permitir que tal furia floreciera. Y no estar dispuesta a pisarla por completo.

Manon divisó una pequeña casita de campo cercada. Una luz vaciló en la ventana, perfecto. Más allá de la casa, mechones de color blanco resplandecían, brillantes como la nieve. Mejor aún.

Manon dirigió a Abraxos hacia la granja, hacia la familia que, si fueran inteligentes, habrían oído las alas en pleno vuelo y habrían huido.

Sin niños. Era una regla tácita entre las Trece, incluso si algunos de los clanes no tuvieran reparos en ella, especialmente el Yellowlegs. Pero los hombres y las mujeres eran juegos limpios, si, había diversión para ser tenida.

Y después de su encuentro más temprano con el duque, con Asterin, Manon estaba realmente de humor para alguna diversión.


	10. Chapter 9

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 9**

Después de que Aelin escribiera la maldita carta para Arobynn y se la enviara a través de uno de sus salvajes niños de la calle, el hambre la hizo arrestarse desde el apartamento hacia la mañana gris. Cansada hasta los huesos, fue en busca del desayuno, también hizo las compras necesarias para el almuerzo y la cena. Regresó al almacén una hora más tarde para encontrar una caja grande y plana esperando sobre la mesa del comedor.

No había señal de que la cerradura hubiera sido manipulada, ninguna de las ventanas estaba más abierta de lo que habían estado cuando ella las abrió para que entrara la brisa del rio esa mañana.

No esperaba menos de Arobynn, nada menos que un recordatorio de que él era el Rey de los Asesinos, se había desgarrado y sacrificado en el camino a ese trono autoimpuesto.

Parecía apropiado, de alguna manera, que los cielos se abrieran justo en ese momento. El golpeteo y tintineo de la lluvia a la distancia lavaron el pesado silencio de la habitación.

Aelin tiró del lazo de seda esmeralda que rodeaba la caja de color crema y lo arrojo lejos. Dejando a un lado la tapa, se quedó mirando la tela doblada que había dentro por un largo momento. En la nota colocada encima se leía: Me tomé la libertad de hacer algunas mejoras desde la última vez. Ve a jugar.

Su garganta se apretó, pero ella sacó el ajustado traje de tela de cuerpo entero. Espeso y exible como el cuero negro, pero sin el brillo y la sofocación. Debajo del traje doblado había un par de botas. Habían sido limpiadas desde la última vez que las había usado hace años, el cuero negro todavía era suave y exible, las ranuras especiales y las cuchillas ocultas tan precisas como siempre.

Levantó la pesada manga del traje para revelar las fundas incorporadas que ocultaban nas espadas perversas tan largas como su antebrazo.

No había visto este traje, no lo había usado, desde...miró el lugar vacío en la repisa sobre la chimenea. Otra prueba una sencilla, para ver hasta qué punto ella podía perdonar y olvidar, cuanto soportaría trabajar con él.

Arobynn había pagado por el traje años atrás, una exorbitante suma de dinero exigida por el maestro inventor de Melisande que lo había elaborado todo a mano, hecho exactamente a su medida. Había insistido en que sus dos mejores asesinos fueran equipados con un traje letal, para ella había sido un regalo, uno de los muchos que él le había dado para intentar compensarla por golpearla hasta el infierno y luego enviarla al Desierto Rojo a entrenar. Ella y Anthony habían recibido ambos una paliza brutal por su desobediencia, y sin embargo Arobynn había hecho que Anthony le pagara por el traje. Y luego le dio trabajos de segunda para evitar que saldara la deuda rápidamente.

Dejó el traje de nuevo en la caja y comenzó a desvestirse, respirando el aroma de la lluvia sobre la piedra que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Oh, ella podría desempeñar el papel de la protegida devota otra vez. Podría estar de acuerdo con el plan que le había dejado crear, el plan que había modificado ligeramente, solo lo suficiente. Mataría a quién fuera necesario, se prostituiría, se arruinaría a si misma si eso significaba lograr que Aedion estuviera a salvo.

Dos días—sólo dos días, hasta que pudiera verlo de nuevo, hasta que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos en que se había convertido, como había sobrevivido todos estos años. E incluso si Aedion la odiaba, si le escupía como prácticamente lo había hecho Albert... valdría la pena.

Desnuda, se metió en el traje, el material blando deslizándose sobre su piel. Típico de Arobynn no mencionar que modificaciones había hecho, para hacerlo un rompecabezas letal que ella debía solucionar, si era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sobrevivir.

Se movió alternativamente, con cuidado para evitar activar el mecanismo que liberaba las cuchillas ocultas, examinándolo por cualquier otro tipo de armas o trucos ocultos. Tomo un poco más de trabajo antes de que el traje la envolviera por completo y se colocara las botas.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación, ya podía sentir el refuerzo añadido a cada punto débil que poseía. Las especificaciones debieron ser enviadas meses antes de que llegara el traje. Por un hombre que efectivamente sabía que la rodilla a veces le temblaba, que partes del cuerpo la favorecían en combate, la velocidad con la que se movía. Todo lo que Arobynn sabía de ella, envuelto a su alrededor en tela, acero y oscuridad. Se detuvo ante el espejo de pie que estaba contra la pared al final de la habitación.

Una segunda piel. Tal vez menos escandaloso por los exquisitos detalles, el acolchado adicional, los bolsillos, los pedacitos de decoración blindada, pero no había ni una pulgada dejada a la imaginación. Dejó escapar un silbido. Muy bien entonces.

Podía ser Candy White otra vez, por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que este juego terminara.

Podría haber meditado un poco más sobre eso, si el chapoteo de los cascos y las ruedas que pararon fuera del almacén no hubieran hecho eco a través de las ventanas abiertas.

Dudaba que Arobynn apareciera tan pronto para regodearse, no, esperaría hasta saber si ella realmente había ido a jugar con el traje.

Eso dejó solo una persona que se molestaría en visitarla, aunque dudaba que Albert desperdiciara dinero en un carruaje, incluso bajo la lluvia. Manteniéndose lejos de la vista, miró por la ventana a través de la lluvia tomando detalle del carruaje desconocido. Nadie observaba en la calle lluviosa y no había señales de quien podría estar adentro.

Caminando hacia la puerta, Aelin sacudió su muñeca liberando la cuchilla del brazo izquierdo. No hizo ningún sonido mientras salía disparada de la ranura escondida en el guante, el metal reluciente a la luz tenue por la lluvia.

Dioses, el traje era tan maravilloso como lo había sido el primer día que lo probó; la cuchilla cortó sin problemas través del aire como lo había hecho cuando ella la hundió en sus objetivos.

Sus pasos y el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado del almacén eran los únicos sonidos mientras bajaba las escaleras, luego pasando entre las cajas apiladas en el piso principal.

Con el brazo izquierdo en un ángulo que le permitía esconder la cuchilla entre los pliegues de su capa, tiró de la puerta del almacén de rodadura gigante para revelar los velos de la lluvia ondulante.

Una mujer encapuchada esperaba bajo el toldo, un coche de caballos de alquiler sin marcas esperaba detrás de ella en la acera. El conductor estaba observando cuidadosamente, la lluvia goteaba del ala ancha de su sombrero. No era un ojo entrenado, simplemente miraba hacia la mujer que lo había contratado. Incluso en la lluvia, la capa era de un profundo y rico color gris, la tela limpia y lo su cientemente pesada como para sugerir derroche de dinero, a pesar del carro.

La pesada capucha ocultaba el rostro de la extraña en las sombras, pero Aelin vislumbró una piel de marfil, pelo oscuro y guantes de terciopelo no en sus manos metidas entre la capa— ¿por un arma?

—Comienza a explicarte— dijo Aelin, apoyada en el marco de la puerta—o serás carne de rata.

La mujer dio un paso atrás bajo la lluvia, no hacia atrás exactamente, pero hacia el carruaje, donde Aelin notó la forma pequeña de una niña esperando dentro. Agachándose.

—He venido a advertirte— dijo la mujer, y se sacó la capucha lo su ciente para revelar su rostro.

Grandes ojos marrones, labios sensuales, pómulos a lados y una nariz respingona se combinaban para crear una rara pero asombrosa belleza que hacía que los hombres perdieran el sentido común.

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

—Por favor— rogó Eliza.

Esa palabra—y la desesperación detrás de la misma—hicieron que Aelin deslizará su espada en la vaina.

En los nueve años que ella conocía a la cortesana, ni una sola vez había oído a Lysandra decir por favor o sonar desesperada por algo. Frases como "gracias", "¿Puedo?" o incluso "encantada de verte" nunca habían sido pronunciadas por Eliza en la presencia de Aelin.

Podrían haber sido amigas tan fácilmente como enemigas—ambas huérfanas, ambas encontradas por Arobynn cuando eran niñas. Pero Arobynn había entregado a Eliza a Clarisse, su buena amiga y una exitosa madama de burdel. Y aunque Aelin había sido entrenada en el arte del asesinato y Eliza para los dormitorios, habían crecido siendo rivales. Arañando por el favor de Arobynn.

Cuando Eliza cumplió los diecisiete años y tuvo su Licitación, fue Arobynn quien había ganado, usando el dinero que Aelin le habida dado para pagar sus deudas. La cortesana entonces había lanzado lo que había hecho Arobynn con su dinero en la cara de Aelin.

Entonces Aelin le había lanzado algo a ella: una daga. No se habían visto desde entonces.

Aelin imaginó que estaba perfectamente justificada y tiro hacia atrás la capucha para revelar su propio rostro y dijo

—Me tomaría menos de un minuto matarte a ti y a tu conductor, y asegurarme de que tu pequeña protegida en el carruaje no diga ni pio sobre el asunto. Ella probablemente estaría feliz de verte muerta.

eliza se puso rígida.

—Ella no es mi protegida, y no esta en entrenamiento.

— ¿Así que ella vino para ser utilizada como escudo contra mí?— la sonrisa de Aelin era a - lada.

—Por favor, por favor— dijo Eliza bajo la lluvia—necesito hablar contigo, solo por unos minutos, donde sea seguro.

Aelin se fijó en las bellas ropas, el carruaje alquilado, la salpicadura de lluvia en los adoquines. Tan típico de Arobynn lanzarle esto a ella. Pero lo dejaría jugar esta mano; ver a donde la llevaba.

Aelin apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, luego levanto la cabeza —Tú sabes que tengo que matar a tu conductor.

— ¡No, no!—clamó el hombre, luchando para agarrar las riendas. —Juro—juro que no voy a decir una sola palabra sobre este lugar.

Aelin acechó el carruaje, la lluvia empapando su capa. El conductor podría reportar la ubicación del almacén, podría poner en peligro todo.

Aelin miró el salpicado permiso del coche enmarcado en la puerta, iluminado por el pequeño farol que colgaba arriba.

—Bueno, Kellan Oppel de la sesenta y tres, calle Baker, apartamento dos, supongo que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Blanco como la muerte, el conductor asintió.

Aelin abrió la puerta del carruaje, diciendo a la niña dentro

—Sal. Ambas adentro, ahora.

—Evangeline puede esperar aquí.

Aelin miró por encima del hombro, la lluvia salpicando su cara mientras sus labios se retiraban de sus dientes.

—Si tú crees por un momento que voy a dejar a una niña sola en un carruaje de alquiler en los barrios bajos, puedes volver de nuevo al vertedero de dónde vienes.

Se asomó al coche de nuevo y dijo a la muchacha encogida

—Vamos. No te morderé.

Eso pareció ser garantía suficiente para Evangeline, quien se acercó más, la luz del farol rodando su pequeña mano de porcelana antes de que agarrara el brazo de Aelin para saltar de la cabina. No más de once años, estaba delicadamente constituida. Su pelo rojizo—dorado trenzado para revelar unos ojos amarillo—verdoso que observan la calle empapada y las mujeres delante de ella. Tan impresionante como su señora, o lo hubiera sido, si no fuera por las profundas cicatrices dentadas en ambas mejillas. Cicatrices que explicaban el horror y la horrenda salida del tatuaje en la parte interior de la muñeca de la niña. Había sido una de las adquisiciones de Clarisse, hasta que había sido estropeada y perdió todo el valor.

Aelin guiñó un ojo a Evangeline y le dijo con una sonrisa de conspiración mientras la conducía bajo la lluvia

—Tú te pareces a mi tipo de persona—.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aelin abrió el resto de las ventanas para que la brisa del rio y la lluvia refrescara el sofocante apartamento. Por fortuna nadie había rondado la calle en los minutos que habían estado afuera, pero si Eliza estaba aquí, ella no tenía ninguna duda que volvería con Arobynn.

Aelin palmeo el sillón frente a la ventana, sonriendo a la pequeña niña con cicatrices.

—Este es mi lugar favorito para sentarme en todo el apartamento, sobre todo cuando entra una agradable brisa por la ventana. Si quieres tengo un libro o dos que creo que te gustarían. O— hizo un gesto a la cocina a su derecha— podrías encontrar algo delicioso en la mesa de la cocina, una tarda de arándanos, creo.

Eliza estaba rígida, pero a Aelin particularmente no le importaba un comino.

—Tú eliges.

Como niña de un burdel de alta categoría, Evangeline probablemente tenía muy pocas opciones de vida. Los ojos marrones de Eliza parecieron suavizarse un poco. Con su voz apenas audible por encima del golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo y las ventanas Evangeline dijo:

—Me gustaría la tarta, por favor.

Un momento después ella se había ido.

Muchacha inteligente. Sabía mantenerse fuera del camino de su señora.

Con Evangeline ocupada, Aelin colgó su capa empapada y utilizo la sección seca del paño para limpiarse la cara mojada. Mantuvo la muñeca en posición en caso de que tuviera que disparar la cuchilla oculta, Aelin señaló el sofá frente a la chimenea apagada y dijo a Eliza.

—Siéntate—.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer obedeció. Pero le dijo:

— ¿O me amenazaras con matarme de nuevo? —

—No hago amenazas. Solo promesas—.

La cortesana se desplomó contra los cojines del sofá.

—Por favor. ¿Cómo voy a tomar todo lo que sale de esa gran boca en serio? —

—Lo tomaste en serio cuando tiré una daga a tu cabeza—.

Eliza le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Fallaste—.

Era cierto, pero había rozado la oreja de la cortesana. Por lo que a ella le concernía, se lo merecía.

Pero la mujer sentada frente a ella—ambas eran mujeres ahora, no las niñas que habían sido a los diecisiete años. Eliza la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Te prefiero rubia—

—Y yo prefiero que te largues como el infierno fuera de mi casa, pero eso no parece que ocurra pronto.

Echó un vistazo a la calle de abajo; el carruaje esperaba, según lo ordenando.

—¿Arobynn no podía enviarte en uno de sus carruajes? Pensé que él te los prestaba generosamente—.

Eliza agitó la mano, la luz de las velas atrapada en una pulsera de oro que apenas cubría una serpiente tatuada en su delgada muñeca.

—Me negué a usar su carruaje. Pensé que daría un mensaje equivocado—.

Demasiado tarde para eso.

—Así que él te envió, entonces. ¿Para advertirme sobre qué, exactamente? —

—Él me envió a decirte su plan. No confía en mensajeros estos días. Pero la advertencia viene de mi parte—.

Una mentira absoluta, sin dudas. Pero ese tatuaje, el signo del burdel de Clarisse, grabado en la carne de todas sus cortesanas desde el momento en que se vendieron en su casa...la niña en la cocina, el conductor abajo que podría hacer que todo sea muy, muy difícil si ella destripaba a Eliza. Pero la daga era tentadora mientras veía ese tatuaje.

No la espada. No, quería la intimidad de un cuchillo, quería compartir la respiración de la cortesana mientras acababa con ella. Aelin pregunto tranquilamente

— ¿Por qué todavía tienes la marca de Clarisse tatuada? —

No confíes en Archie, Annie había tratado de advertirle, dibujando una representación perfecta de la serpiente en su mensaje codificado. Pero ¿Qué pasaba con cualquier otra persona que tuviera esa marca? La Eliza que Aelin había conocido años atrás...de dos caras, mentirosa y confabuladora estaban entre las palabras más agradables que Aelin habría usado para describirla.

Eliza frunció el ceño hacia ella.

—No podemos deshacernos de ella hasta que no hayamos pagado nuestras deudas—.

—La última vez que vi tu cuerpo prostituirse, estabas a pocas semanas de pagarlas—.

De hecho, Arobynn había pagado tanto en la Licitación dos años atrás que Lysandra debería haber sido libre casi de inmediato.

Los ojos de la cortesana brillaron.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con el tatuaje? —

—Ese pedazo de mierda de Archie Cornwell tenía uno—.

Habían pertenecido a la misma casa. La misma señora. Tal vez ellos habían trabajado juntos en otros aspectos, también.

Eliza sostuvo la mirada.

— Archie está muerto—.

—Porque yo lo destripé. —dijo Aelin dulcemente. Eliza apoyo una mano en el respaldo del sofá.

—Tú—respiró.

Pero entonces ella negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja

—Bien. Qué bueno que lo mataras. Él era un cerdo egoísta—.

Podría ser una mentira para ganársela.

—Di lo que tengas que decir, y luego lárgate—.

La boca sensual de Eliza se apretó Pero ella expuso el plan de Arobynn para liberar a Aedion.

Era brillante, si Aelin era honesta. Brillante, dramático y audaz. Si el Rey de Adarlan quería hacer un espectáculo de la ejecución de Aedion, entonces harían un espectáculo de su rescate. Pero decírselo a Eliza, para atraer a otra persona que podría traicionarla o salir de testigo contra ella...un recordatorio más de cómo podía fácilmente sellar el destino de Aedion, de darle a Arobynn el poder de decidir si hacia la vida de Aelin un infierno.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —dijo la cortesana, leyendo el brillo frío en los ojos de Aelin. —No te hace falta recordarme que me sacaras la piel viva si te traiciono—.

Aelin sintió un musculo de su mandíbula tensarse.

— ¿Y la advertencia que viniste a darme? —

Eliza se movió en el sofá.

—Arobynn quería que yo te dijera los planes para que pudiera comprobar—probarte, ver que tanto estas de su lado, ver si vas a traicionarlo—.

—Estaría decepcionada si no lo hacía—.

—Creo que...creo que también me envió aquí como una ofrenda—.

Aelin sabía lo que quería decir, pero dijo:

—Por desgracia para ti, no tengo ningún interés en las mujeres. Incluso las que se les pagan—.

Eliza inspiró con delicadeza.

—Creo que él me envió aquí para que pudieras matarme. Como un regalo—.

— ¿Y viniste a pedirme que lo considere? —

No es de extrañar que haya traído a la niña entonces. Egoísta, cobarde, utilizando a Evangeline como escudo.

Eliza miró el cuchillo atado al muslo de Aelin.

—Mátame si quieres. Evangeline ya sabe lo que sospecho, y no va a decir ni una palabra—. Aelin mantuvo en su rostro una máscara helada de calma.

—Pero yo he venido para advertirte—Eliza continuó—él te puede ofrecerte regalos, podría ayudarte en este rescate. Pero te está observando, y tiene su propia agenda. Ese favor que le ofreciste, no me dijo que es, pero es probable que sea una trampa. De una manera u otra. Yo consideraría si vale la pena, y ver si podrías salir de ella.

Ella no lo haría, no podía. No por una docena de razones diferentes.

Cuando Aelin no respondió, Eliza tomó una respiración profunda.

—También vine a darte esto—.

Metió la mano en los pliegues de su rico vestido índigo y Aelin sutilmente cambió a una posición defensiva.

Eliza simplemente sacó un sobre desgastado y con cuidado lo puso sobre la mesa baja delante del sofá. Tembló todo el camino hacia abajo.

—Esto es para ti. Por favor léela—.

— ¿Así que ahora eres la puta y la mensajera de Arobynn? —

La cortesana captó el golpe verbal.

—Esto no es de Arobynn. Es de Wesley—.

Eliza pareció hundirse en el sofá, y había un dolor indescriptible en sus ojos que por un momento Aelin le creyó.

—Wesley—dijo Aelin. —El guardaespaldas de Arobynn. El que se pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo odiándome, y el resto contemplando maneras de matarme.

La cortesana asintió.

—Arobynn asesino a Wesley por matar a Rourke Farran—.

Eliza se estremeció.

Aelin miro el viejo sobre. Lysandra bajó la mirada a sus manos, las apretaba con tanta fuerza que se marcaron los tendones de sus nudillos.

Líneas desgastadas marcaban el sobre, pero el astillado sello todavía no había sido roto. — ¿Por qué has estado llevando una carta para mí de Wesley durante casi dos años? Eliza no alzo la vista y su voz se quebró cuando dijo:

—Porque lo amaba—.

Bueno, de todas las cosas que había esperado que Eliza dijera, esto le había sorprendido.

—Empezó como un error. Arobynn me enviaba de nuevo con Clarisse en el carruaje con el como escolta, y al principio éramos solo—solo amigos. Hablábamos, y él no esperaba nada,pero entonces...entonces Anthony murió y tú—Eliza sacudió la barbilla hacia la carta, que se mantenía entre ellas sin abrir. — Está todo ahí. Todo lo que Arobynn hizo, todo lo que planeo. Lo que él le pidió a Farran que le hiciera a Anthony, y lo que ordeno para ti. Todo. Wesley quería que supieras, porque quería que tú entendieras, Candy, que él no lo supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él trato de detenerlo, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para vengar a Anthony. Si Arobynn no lo hubiera asesinado...Wesley tenía planeado ir a Endovier a sacarte. Incluso fue al Mercado de las Sombras para encontrar a alguien que conociera el trazado de las minas, y consiguió un mapa de ellas. Todavía lo tengo. Como prueba. Puedo ir a buscarlo...—

Las palabras se estrellaron en ella como una lluvia de flechas, pero excluidas de la pena por un hombre al que nunca había tomado el tiempo para considerar como algo más que unos de los perros de Arobynn. No le extrañaría que Arobynn utilizara a Eliza para inventar toda la historia y así ella confiara en la mujer. La Eliza que ella conocía hubiera estado más que feliz de hacerlo. Y Aelin podría haberle seguido el juego para ver hasta donde la llevaba, hasta donde llegaba Arobynn y si tropezaba lo su ciente para revelar su juagada, pero...

Lo que él le pidió a Farran que le hiciera a Anthony.

Ella siempre había asumido que Farran había acabado con Anthony torturándolo de la manera que amaba lastimar y doblegar personas. Pero había sido Arobynn quien había solicitado que cosas especificas debía hacerle a Sam...era bueno que no tuviera su magia. Bien podría haberse sofocado.

Podría haber estallado en llamas y arder por días, sumergida en su propio fuego.

—Entonces viniste aquí— Dijo Aelin, mientras Eliza discretamente se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo— para advertirme que Arobynn podría estar manipulándome, ¿porque nalmente te diste cuenta del monstruo que realmente es Arobynn después de que matara a tu amante?

—Le prometí a Wesley que yo personalmente te daría esa carta—.

—Bueno, ya me la diste, ahora lárgate—.

Sonaron unos pasos ligeros y Evangeline irrumpió desde la cocina, dirigiéndose a su señora con una gracia ágil. Con sorprenderte ternura Eliza deslizó un brazo tranquilizador alrededor de Evangeline mientras se ponía de pie.

—Entiendo, Candy, lo hago. Pero te lo ruego, lee esa carta. Por él—.

Aelin enseño los dientes.

—Fuera—.

Eliza camino hasta la puerta, manteniéndose a sí misma y a Evangeline a una distancia prudente de Aelin.

Se detuvo en el umbral.

—Anthony también era mi amigo. Él y Wesley fueron mis únicos amigos. Y Arobynn se llevó a ambos—.

Aelin simplemente alzó las cejas.

Eliza no se molestó con un adiós mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

Pero Evangeline seguía parada en el umbral, mirando entre su señora desapareciendo y Aelin, su hermoso cabello brillaba como el cobre líquido.

Entonces la niña hizo un gesto a su cara llena de cicatrices y dijo:

—Ella me hizo esto—.

Fue un esfuerzo mantenerse sentada, para no saltar por las escaleras y degollar a Eliza. Pero Evangeline continuó.

—Lloré cuando mi madre me vendió a Clarisse. Lloré y lloré. Y creo que Eliza había molestado a la señora ese día, porque me dieron a ella como aprendiz, a pesar de que estaba a pocas semanas de pagarle sus deudas. Esa noche, se suponía que debía comenzar el entrenamiento, y lloré tanto que me ensucie a mí misma. Pero Eliza, ella me limpio. Me dijo que había una salida, pero que dolería y que yo ya no sería la misma. Que no podría huir, que ella ya había intentado huir un par de veces cuando tenía mi edad, y que la habían encontrado y golpeado donde nadie podría verlo.

Alien nunca había sabido de esto, nunca se preguntó. Todas esas veces que se había reído y burlado de Eliza mientras habían crecido...

Evangeline continuó.

—Le dije que haría cualquier cosa por salir de lo que las otras chicas me habían contado. Así que me dijo que con ara en ella y luego me dio estas. Comence a gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás viniesen corriendo. Pensaron que ella me había cortado de ira, y dijo que lo había hecho para que no me convierta en una amenaza. Dejo que ellos creyeran eso. Clarisse estaba tan enojada que golpeo a Eliza en el patio, pero Lysandra me compro por la cantidad que habría costado si yo hubiera sido una cortesana completa. Como ella.

Aelin no tenía palabras. Evangeline dijo:

—Es por esto que todavía está trabajando para Clarisse, porque todavía no es libre y no lo será por un tiempo. Creí que deberías saberlo.

Aelin se decía que no debía con ar en la chica, que esto podría ser otra parte del plan de Eliza y Arobynn, pero...pero había una voz en su cabeza, en sus huesos, que le susurraba una y otra y otra vez, cada vez más clara y más fuerte.

Annie habría hecho lo mismo.

Evangeline hizo una reverencia y se fue bajando las escaleras dejando a Aelin mirando el desgastado sobre.

Si ella misma había podido cambiar tanto en dos años, tal vez Eliza también.

Y por un momento, se preguntó como de diferente habría sido la vida de otra joven mujer si se hubiera detenido a hablar con ella—realmente hablar con Kaltain Rompier, en lugar de desentenderse de ella como una cortesana insípida. Qué habría pasado si Annie también hubiera tratado de ver más allá de la máscara de Kaltain.

Evangeline estaba subiendo al carruaje reluciente de lluvia junto a Eliza cuando Aelin apareció en la puerta del almacén y dijo:

—Espera—.


	11. Chapter 10

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 10**

La visión de Aedion estaba borrosa, cada respiración que daba era gloriosamente difícil.

Pronto. Él podría sentir a la Muerte asechando en la esquina de la celda, contando sus últimas respiraciones, como un león asechando a su presa. Cada vez más seguido, Aedion sonreía a través de esas oscuras sombras que se reunían.

La infección se estaba expandiendo y con dos días hasta el espectáculo en donde iba a ser ejecutado, su muerte llegaría justo a tiempo.

Los guardias asumieron que estaba durmiendo para pasar el tiempo. Aedion estaba esperando por su comida, viendo la pequeña ventana llena de barrotes encima de la puerta de la celda ante cualquier señal de la llegada de los guardias. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que estaba alucinando cuando la puerta se abrió y el príncipe heredero entro.

No había guardias detrás de él, ni señales de sus escoltas tan pronto como el príncipe miró desde la puerta. La cara inmóvil del príncipe le dijo de inmediato lo que necesitaba saber: esto no era un intento de rescate. Y el collar de piedra negra alrededor de la garganta del príncipe le dijo lo demás: las cosas no habían ido bien desde el día en el que Susana había sido asesinada.

Se las arregló para sonreír. —Es bueno verte, principito— el príncipe miro sobre el pelo sucio de Aedion, la barba que le había crecido durante las últimas semanas, y luego el montón de vómito en la esquina de cuando él no había podido llegar hasta la cubeta hace una hora.

—Lo menos que puedes hacer es llevarme a cenar antes de mirarme de esa manera. — Aedion arrastró las palabras lo mejor que pudo.

Los ojos zafiro del príncipe se posaron en los de él, y Aedion parpadeo a través de la neblina que cubría su visión. Lo que vio en él fue algo frío, depredador, y no muy humano.

—Terry. — dijo en un susurro.

La cosa que era ahora el príncipe sonrió un poco. El capitán había dicho que esos anillos de Wyrdstone esclavizaban la mente y el alma. Había visto el collar aguardando al lado del trono del rey, y se había preguntado si era el mismo. Era aún Peor.

—Dime lo que ha pasado en la sala del trono, Terry. — Aedion jadeó, su cabeza estaba punzando.

El príncipe parpadeó lentamente. —No ha pasado nada. —

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Terry?— nunca le había hablado al príncipe por su nombre, pero usarlo, le recordó, que de alguna manera era importante. Incluso si sólo provocaba que el príncipe lo matara.

—Vine a ver al infame General antes de que sea ejecutado como un animal —. Entonces hoy no habría oportunidad de ser asesinado. — ¿De la misma manera que ejecutaron a Susana?—

Aunque el príncipe no se movió, Aedion podría haber jurado que retrocedió, como si alguien tirará de una correa, como si todavía hubiese alguien que necesitara una correa.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando— dijo la cosa adentro del príncipe. Pero sus fosas nasales se agrandaron.

—Susana— Aedion respiro con di cultad. — Susana. Tu mujer, la curandera. Yo estaba junto a ti cuando le cortaron la cabeza. Te oí gritar como un cuervo por su cuerpo. — La cosa se puso un poco rígida y Aedion presiono — ¿Dónde la enterraron, Terry? ¿Qué hicieron con su cuerpo? el cuerpo de la mujer que amabas—.

—No sé lo que estás hablando— dijo de nuevo el príncipe.

—Susana— Aedion jadeó. Su respiración era irregular. —Su nombre era Susana, ella te amaba y el la mato. El hombre que puso el collar alrededor de tu cuello, la mató—.

La cosa estaba callada. Luego inclinó la cabeza. La sonrisa que le dio horrorizaba su belleza.

—Voy a disfrutar viéndote morir, General—.

Aedion soltó una carcajada. El príncipe—la cosa en la que se había convertido—giró suavemente y salió. Y Aedion rio de nuevo, por rencor y desafío. No había oído al príncipe decirle a alguien en el pasillo.

—El general está enfermo. Vean que sea atendido de inmediato—.

No.

La cosa lo debe haber olido.

Aedion no pudo hacer nada cuando un curandero fue convocado—una mujer mayor nombrada Amithy— quien lo domino, estaba demasiado débil para defenderse cuando ella curo sus heridas. Le obligo a tomar un tónico que le hizo ahogarse; su herida fue lavada y vendada, y sus grilletes fueron acortados hasta que no pudo mover las manos, lo su ciente como para no poder arrancar los puntos. Los tónicos siguieron llegando, cada hora, no importaba cuan fuerte mordía o tratará de mantener la boca cerrada.

Así que lo salvaron y Aedion maldijo y juro a la muerte por fallarle, así como en silencio oró a Mala Proveedora de Luz para mantener Aelin lejos de la fiesta, lejos del príncipe, del rey y de sus collares de Wyrdstone.

La cosa dentro de él dejó los calabozos y se dirigió al Castillo de Cristal, dirigiendo su cuerpo como un barco. Y ahora estaba siendo forzado, a pararse delante del hombre que a menudo veía en los momentos que atravesaba la oscuridad.

El hombre estaba sentado en un trono de cristal, sonriendo débilmente, cuando dijo—Reverencia. —

La cosa dentro de él tiró de su vínculo, la luz se esparcía en sus músculos, ordenándoles que obedeciera. Así fue había sido obligado a descender a los calabozos, donde el guerrero de cabellos dorados había dicho su nombre, dijo su nombre tantas veces que comenzó a gritar, aunque no hizo ningún sonido.

Seguía gritando mientras sus músculos lo traicionaban una vez más, poniéndolo de rodillas, los tendones de su cuello punzaban por el dolor, lo que lo obligaba a bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Se sigue resistiendo? —, dijo el hombre, mirando su oscuro anillo en su dedo como si ya supiera la respuesta. —Puedo sentir a ambos ahí...Interesante—.

—Sí— esa cosa en la oscuridad se hacía más fuerte, ahora era capaz de llegar a través de la pared invisible entre ellos y títeretaerlo, hablar a través de él. Pero no completamente, no por largos períodos de tiempo. Él arreglaba los agujeros lo mejor que podía, pero la cosa seguía abriéndose camino.

Un Demonio. Un príncipe demonio.

Y vio ese momento— una y otra y otra vez, —cuando la mujer que había amado perdido su cabeza.

El escuchar su nombre en la áspera lengua del General le había hecho iniciar la caza de ballenas en el otro lado de su mente, la barrera que lo mantenía a salvo en la oscuridad. Pero la oscuridad en su mente era una tumba sellada. El hombre en el trono dijo:

—Informa—.

La orden se esparció a través de él, y él escupió los detalles de su encuentro, cada palabra y acción. Y la cosa —el demonio— mostró encantado su horror ante él.

—Es inteligente de Aedion tratar de morir tranquilamente en frente de mí— dijo el hombre. —Él debe pensar que su prima tiene una buena oportunidad de llegar a la fiesta, entonces, está muy desesperado por robarnos nuestro entretenimiento—.

Guardo silencio, ya que no tenía la orden para hablar. El hombre lo miró, sus ojos negros estaban llenos de encanto.

—Debería haber hecho esto hace años. No sé por qué espere tanto tiempo para ver si tenías algún poder. Tonto de mí. —Intentó hablar, trató de moverse, trató de hacer algo con su cuerpo mortal. Pero el demonio se apoderó de su mente en un instante, y los músculos de su rostro se convirtieron en una sonrisa cuando dijo:

—Es mi placer servirle, Majestad—.


	12. Chapter 11

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 11**

El Mercado de Sombras había operado a lo largo de las orillas del Avery por el tiempo que había existido Rifthold. Tal vez por más tiempo. La leyenda decía que había sido construido sobre los huesos del dios de la verdad para que pudiera mantener a los vendedores y a los aspirantes a ladrones, honrados. Albert suponía que era irónico, considerando que no había dios de la verdad. Por lo que él sabía. Contrabando, sustancias ilícitas, especias, ropa, carne: el mercado atendía a todas y todos los clientes, si eran valientes o tontos o tan desesperados como para aventurarse dentro.

Cuando había venido por primera vez hace semanas, Albert había sido todas esas cosas mientras subía por las escaleras de madera medio podrida de una sección desmoronada de los muelles en el terraplén en sí, donde alcobas y túneles y tiendas estaban ubicados dentro de un túnel a la orilla del río.

Figuras encapuchadas y armadas patrullaban el largo y amplio muelle, que servía como la única vía de acceso al mercado. Durante los períodos de lluvia, el Avery se elevaría lo suficientemente alto para inundar el muelle, y los desafortunados comerciantes y los compradores se ahogarían dentro del laberinto del Mercado de Sombras. Durante los meses más secos, nunca se sabía qué o quién puede que te encuentres a vender sus productos o serpenteando a través de la sucia. Durante los períodos de lluvia, el Avery menudo se elevaría alta su ciente para inundar el muelle, y los comerciantes a veces la mala suerte y los compradores se ahogarían dentro del laberinto del Mercado de Sombras. Durante los meses más secos, nunca se sabía qué o quién pudieras encontrar vendiendo sus productos o serpenteando a través de los sucios y húmedos túneles.

El mercado estaba lleno esta noche, incluso después de un día lluvioso. Un pequeño alivio. Y otro pequeño alivio como un trueno resonó a través del laberinto subterráneo, dejando a todos murmurando. Los vendedores y los maleantes estarían demasiado ocupados preparándose para la tormenta para tomar en cuenta a Albert y Alicia mientras caminaban por una de las principales zonas de paso.

El trueno hizo temblar las lámparas colgantes de vidrio coloreado –extrañamente hermoso, como si alguien alguna vez hubiera estado determinado a dar este lugar alguna belleza– que servían de luces principales en las cavernas marrones, creando un montón de esas sombras por las cuales era tan notorio el mercado. Sombras para tratos oscuros, sombras para deslizar un cuchillo entre las costillas o enviar lejos el espíritu de alguien.

O para reunir a los conspiradores.

Nadie los había molestado mientras se deslizaron a través de uno de los agujeros que servían como entrada a los túneles del Mercado de Sombras. Ellos conectaban a las alcantarillas en algún lugar –y él apostaría a que los vendedores más establecidos poseían sus propias salidas secretas debajo de sus puestos de venta o tiendas. Vendedor tras vendedor habían establecido puestos de madera o de piedra, con algunas mercancías exhibidas en tablas o cajas o en canastas, pero los bienes más valiosos estaban escondidos. Un comerciante de especias ofrecía todo desde el azafrán a la canela –pero incluso las especias más fragantes no pudieron ocultar el empalagoso olor del opio escondido debajo de sus exhibiciones.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Albert podría haber dado importancia a las sustancias ilegales, sobre los vendedores ofreciendo todo lo que quisieran. Podría haber tomado la molestia de tratar de cerrar este lugar.

Ahora, no eran más que recursos. Como guardia de la ciudad, Alicia probablemente sentía de la misma manera. Incluso si, sólo por estar aquí, ella estuviera poniendo en peligro su propia seguridad. Esta era una zona neutral –pero sus habitantes no tomaban de una manera amable a la autoridad.

Él no los culpaba. El Mercado de Sombras había sido uno de los primeros lugares que el Rey de Adarlan había purgado después de la magia desapareció, buscando vendedores que clamaban tener libros prohibidos o amuletos que aún funcionaban y pociones, así como portadores de magia desesperados de una cura o un atisbo de magia. Los castigos no habían sido lindos.

Albert casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a las dos guras encapuchadas con una extensión de cuchillos a la venta en un puesto improvisado escondido en un rincón oscuro. Exactamente donde lo habían planeado, y habían hecho un gran trabajo haciendo que pareciera auténtico.

Alicia ralentizó sus pasos, deteniéndose en varios vendedores, no más de un comprador aburrido tratando de matar el tiempo hasta que la lluvia cesará. Albert se mantuvo cerca de ella, sus armas y merodeando lo suficiente para disuadir a los necios carteristas de intentar su suerte. El golpe que había recibido en las costillas más temprano esa noche hizo que mantener su ritmo de rastreo y su ceño fruncido fuera más fácil.

Él y algunos otros habían interrumpido a un comandante Valg en medio de su plan de arrastrar a un joven a los túneles. Y Albert había sido tan condenadamente distraído por Terry, por lo que Aelin había dicho y hecho, que había sido descuidado. Así que se había ganado ese golpe en las costillas, y el doloroso recordatorio cada vez que respiraba. Sin distracciones; no hay deslices. No cuando había tanto que hacer.

Por fin, Albert y Alicia se detuvieron por el pequeño puesto, con la mirada fija en la docena de cuchillos y espadas cortas que estaban exhibidas en la manta raída.

—Este lugar es aún más depravado de lo que los rumores sugirieron —dijo Brullo desde las sombras de su capucha—. Me siento como que debería cubrir los pobres ojos de Ress en la mitad de estas cámaras.

Ress se rió entre dientes.

—Tengo diecinueve años, viejo. Nada aquí me sorprende —Ress miró a Alicia, que estaba tocando una de las espadas curvas—. Disculpas, mi señora–

—Tengo veintidós años —dijo rotundamente—. Y creo que nosotros, como los guardias de la ciudad vemos mucho más de lo que tú ves con tus princesas del palacio.

Lo que Albert podía ver de la cara de Ress se sonrojó. Podría haber jurado que Brullo sonreía. Y por un momento, no podía respirar bajo el peso aplastante que cayó sobre él. Hubo un momento en que estas burlas eran normales, cuando él se sentaba en público con sus hombres y se reía. Cuando él no estaba a más de dos días de distancia de desatar el infierno en el castillo que una vez había sido su hogar.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —se las arregló para decir a Brullo, quien lo observaba muy de cerca, como si su antiguo mentor pudiera ver la agonía que rasgaba a través de él.

—Obtuvimos el diseño de la esta esta mañana —dijo Brullo firmemente. Albert levantó una cuchilla mientras que Brullo metió la mano en el bolsillo de su capa. Hizo un buen espectáculo al examinar la daga, para después levantar dos dedos como si regateara por ella. Brullo continuó—. El nuevo capitán de la Guardia nos extendió por todo el palacio –ninguno de nosotros quedó en el Gran Salón —el Maestro de Armas levantó sus propios dedos, inclinándose hacia adelante y Albert se encogió de hombros, buscando en su capa las monedas.

—¿Crees que sospecha algo? —dijo Albert, entregando las monedas. Alicia se acercó más, bloqueando cualquier vista exterior mientras que la mano de Albert se reunió con la de Brullo y las monedas de cobre crujían contra el papel. Los pequeños y plegados mapas estaban en el bolsillo de Albert antes alguien se diera cuenta.

—No —respondió Ress—. El bastardo simplemente nos quiere menospreciar. Probablemente piensa que algunos de nosotros somos leales a ti, pero ya estaríamos muertos si sospechara de cualquiera de nosotros en particular.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Albert.

Sintió a Alicia tensarse un instante antes de que otra voz femenina arrastrara las palabras.

—Tres monedas de cobre por una cuchilla Xandrian. Si hubiera sabido que había una liquidación, me hubiera traído más dinero.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Albert se encerró cuando descubrió a Aelin ahora de pie al lado de Alicia. Claro. Por supuesto que los había seguido hasta aquí.

—Santos dioses —Ress respiró.

Bajo las sombras de su capucha oscura, la sonrisa de Aelin no era menos que perversa.

—Hola, Ress. Brullo. Siento mucho ver que sus trabajos en el palacio no están pagando lo suficiente en estos días.

El Maestro de Armas alternaba la mirada entre ella y los pasillos. —Nunca mencionaste que estaba de vuelta —le dijo a Albert.

Aelin chasqueó la lengua.

—A Albert, al parecer, le gusta mantener la información para sí mismo. Él apretó los puños a su costado.

—Estás llamando demasiado la atención sobre nosotros.

— ¿De verdad? —Aelin levantó una daga, sopesando el peso en sus manos con experta facilidad—. Tengo que hablar con Brullo y mi viejo amigo Ress. Desde que te negaste a dejarme venir la otra noche, esta era la única manera.

Tan típico de ella. Alicia había dado un paso de distancia ocasional, monitoreando los túneles excavados. O evitando a la reina.

Reina. La palabra lo golpeó de nuevo. Una reina del reino estaba en el Mercado de Sombras, vestida de negro de la cabeza a los pies, y viéndose más que feliz de empezar a cortar gargantas. Él no se había equivocado al temer su reencuentro con Aedion –lo que podrían hacer juntos. Y si ella tenía su magia...

—Quítate la capucha —dijo Brullo en voz baja. Aelin miró hacia arriba. — Por qué, y no.

—Quiero ver tu cara.

Aelin se quedó inmóvil.

Pero Alicia volvió y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa.

—Vi su cara anoche, Brullo, y es tan bonita como antes. ¿Acaso no tienes una esposa para comerte con los ojos, de todos modos?

Aelin resopló.

—Creo que me caes bien, Alicia Faliq.

Alicia dio a Aelin una media sonrisa. Prácticamente radiante, viniendo de ella.

Albert se preguntó si le gustaría Alicia a Aelin si ella sabía de su historia. O si tan siquiera le importaba a la reina.

Aelin tiró la capucha hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para que la luz pudiera iluminar su rostro. Ella hizo un guiño a Ress, quien sonrió.

—Te extrañé, amigo —dijo ella. Color tiñó las mejillas de Ress.

La boca de Brullo se apretó mientras que Aelin lo miraba de nuevo. Por un momento, el Maestro de Armas la estudió. Luego murmuró:

—Ya veo —la reina se puso rígida de manera casi imperceptible. Brullo inclinó la cabeza, muy ligeramente—. Vas a rescatar a Aedion.

Aelin acomodó la capucha en su lugar e inclinó la cabeza en señal de con firmación, la encarnación de la fanfarronería de la asesina.

—Lo haré.

Ress juró en voz baja.

Aelin se inclinó hacia Brullo.

—Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho de ti.

—Entonces no lo pidas —espetó Albert—. No los pongas en peligro. Corren el riesgo suficiente.

—Esa no es tu llamada para hacerla —dijo. Al infierno si no lo era.

—Si son descubiertos, perderemos nuestra fuente interna de información. Por no hablar de sus vidas. ¿Qué planeas hacer con respecto a Terry? ¿O es que sólo Aedion te importa?

Todos estaban observando demasiado cerca.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Pero Brullo dijo: —¿Qué es lo que requiere de nosotros, señora?

Oh, el Maestro de Armas de finitivamente sabía, entonces. Él debía haber visto a Aedion recientemente y lo suficiente para haber reconocido esos ojos, esa cara y el color, en el momento en que ella se quitó la capucha. Tal vez había sospechado desde hace meses. Aelin dijo suavemente:

—No dejes que tus hombres sean estacionados en la pared sur de los jardines. Albert parpadeó. No era una petición o una orden, sino una advertencia.

La voz de Brullo fue ligeramente ronca cuando dijo:

—¿Cualquier otro lugar que debemos evitar?

Ella ya estaba retrocediendo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si fuera una compradora desinteresada.

—Simplemente dile a tus hombres que deben fijar una flor roja en sus uniformes. Si alguien pregunta, digan que es en honor al príncipe por su cumpleaños. Pero úsenla donde se pueda ver fácilmente.

Albert miró las manos de ella. Sus guantes oscuros estaban limpios. ¿Cuánta sangre los mancharía en unos días? Ress soltó un suspiro y le dijo:

—Gracias.

No fue hasta que ella desapareció en la multitud con una arrogancia vivaz que Albert se dio cuenta que dar gracias era de hecho necesario.

Aelin Galathynius estaba a punto de convertir el palacio de cristal en un campo de muerte, y Ress, Brullo, y sus hombres habían sido perdonados.

Ella todavía no había dicho nada acerca de Terry. Sobre si él sería perdonado. O salvado.

Aelin había sabido que ella tenía varios ojos puestos en ella desde el momento en que había abandonado el Mercado de Sombras después de terminar algunas compras por su cuenta. Ella, de todos modos, se dirigió a la derecha hacia el Banco Real de Adarlan.

Ella tenía negocios que atender, ya pesar de que había estado a minutos de cierre del día, el Maestro del Banco había estado más que feliz de ayudarla con sus preguntas. Ni una sola vez cuestionó el nombre falso que sus cuentas tenían.

Mientras el Maestro hablaba de sus diversas cuentas y el interés que habían reunido con el paso de los años, ella tomó detalles de su oficina: paredes gruesas, con paneles de roble, fotos que había no habían revelado ningún escondite que ella tendría que haber tenido que espiar mientras él llamaba a su secretaria para que llevara té, y muebles ornamentados que costaban más dinero de lo que la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Rifthold hicieron en la vida, incluyendo un magnífico armario de caoba donde muchos de sus archivos de sus más ricos clientes –incluyendo los de ella– se guardaban, encerrados con una llavecita de oro que mantiene en su escritorio.

Ella se había levantado mientras él se escabullía de nuevo a través de las dobles puertas de su oficina a retirar la suma de dinero que se llevaría esa noche. Mientras estaba en la antesala, dando la orden a su secretaria, Aelin había hecho casualmente su camino hacia su escritorio, examinando los papeles apilados y esparcidos, por los diversos regalos de clientes, llaves, y un retrato de una mujer que pudo ser una esposa o una hija. Con hombres como él, era imposible decir.

Él había regresado justo cuando casualmente deslizó una mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Hizo una pequeña charla sobre el tiempo hasta que la secretaria apareció, había una pequeña caja en sus manos. Guardando el contenido en su monedero con tanta gracia con la que fue capaz, Aelin había agradecido a la secretaria y a el Maestro y salido rápidamente de la oficina.

Ella tomó las calles laterales y callejones, ignorando el hedor a carne podrida que incluso la lluvia no podía ocultar. Dos –había contado dos bloques de carnicería en las plazas, las cuales alguna vez fueron agradables, de la ciudad.

Los cuerpos eran dejados para los cuervos habían sido meras sombras sobre las pálidas paredes de piedra donde habían sido clavados.

Aelin no se arriesgaría a la captura de uno de los Valg hasta después de que Aedion fuera rescatado –si ella salía con vida– pero eso no significaba que no podía conseguir una ventaja.

Una fría niebla había cubierto el mundo la noche anterior, filtrándose a través de todos los rincones. Acurrucada bajo capas de mantas y colchas de plumas, Aelin dio vueltas en la cama y estiró una mano por el colchón, alcanzando perezosamente el cuerpo masculino caliente al lado de ella.

Sábanas de seda fría deslizaron contra sus dedos.

Abrió los ojos.

Esto no era Wendlyn. La lujosa cama adornada en tonos crema y beige pertenecía a su apartamento en Rifthold. Y la otra mitad de la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sus almohadas y mantas inalteradas. Vacío.

Por un momento, pudo ver Graham allí –esa cara dura e implacable suavizada hermosamente por el sueño, su cabello plateado brillando a la luz de la mañana, el tatuaje que se extiende desde la sien izquierda por el cuello, por encima del hombro, hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Aelin dejó escapar una respiración fuerte, frotándose los ojos. Soñar era bastante malo. No iba a desperdiciar energía extrañándolo, deseando que él estuviera aquí para hablar, o simplemente para tener la comodidad de despertar a su lado y saber que existía.

Tragó saliva, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Se había dicho a sí misma una vez que no era una debilidad a necesitar la ayuda de Graham, querer su ayuda, y tal vez había una especie de fortaleza en reconocer eso, pero... Él no era una muleta, y ella nunca quiso que él se convirtiera en una.

Aun así, mientras ella bebía su frío desayuno, deseó que no pudiera sentir esa fuerte necesidad de demostrar eso a sí misma desde hace semanas.

Especialmente cuando llegó la noticia a través de una serie de golpes en la puerta del almacén de que ella había sido convocada en la Guarida de los Asesinos.

Inmediatamente.


	13. Chapter 12

**Y (La Historia sin pertenecees Propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje No Me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos Libros Publicados en this page hijo de Cellita G )**

 **capitulo 12**

Un guardia sin emociones le entregó la citación del duque y Manon, que había estado a punto de montar a Abraxos para un paseo solitario –y estuvo a cinco minutos de salir del paso de la aguilera.

No era un perro para ser llamada, y tampoco ninguna de sus Brujas. Los seres humanos eran para el deporte y la sangre y engendrar rara y ocasionalmente a los engendros brujos. Nunca lo hacían las comandantes; nunca las superiores.

Manon irrumpió en la aguilera, y cuando ella golpeó la base de las escaleras de la torre, Asterin se puso a caminar detrás de ella.

—Estaba yendo a buscarte —le murmuró su Segunda, su trenza dorada rebotando—. El duque...

—Sé lo que quiere el duque —Manon rompió, sus dientes de hierro hacia fuera.

Asterin levantó una ceja, pero guardó silencio.

Manon controló su creciente inclinación a iniciar el destripamiento. El duque le convocaba sin n para las reuniones con un hombre alto, delgado que se llamaba Vernon y quien miraba a Manon con no casi bastante miedo y respeto. Ella apenas podía conseguir unas pocas horas de entrenamiento con Las Trece, y no digamos el estar en el aire durante largos periodos de tiempo, sin ser llamadas.

Respiró a través de su nariz y su boca, una y otra vez, hasta que pudo retraer los dientes y las uñas.

No era un perro, pero no era una tonta temeraria, tampoco. Ella era Líder del Ala y había sido heredera del Clan durante cien años. Podría manejar a este cerdo mortal que sería alimento de gusanos en pocas décadas –y entonces ella podría volver a su existencia gloriosa, malvada, inmortal.

Manon abrió las puertas del cuarto de consejo del dique, ganándose una mirada de los guardias apostados fuera –una mirada sin ninguna reacción, ninguna emoción. Humanos en forma, pero nada más.

El duque estaba estudiando un mapa gigante en su mesa, su acompañante o asesor o bufón, Lord Vernon Lochan, a su lado. A unos asientos, mirando la superficie de vidrio oscuro, estaba sentada Kaltain, inmóvil salvo por la agitación de su garganta blanca cuando respiraba. La brutal cicatriz en su brazo había oscurecido de alguna manera a un rojo purpurino. Fascinante.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —exigió Manon.

Asterin tomó su lugar en la puerta, sus brazos cruzados.

El duque señaló la silla frente a él.

—Tenemos asuntos para discutir.

Manon permaneció en pie.

—Mi montura tiene hambre, y yo también. Sugiero que me lo digas rápidamente, por lo que puedo ir de caza.

Lord Vernon, moreno, delgado como un junco, y vestido con una túnica azul brillante que era demasiado limpia, miró a Manon. Manon desnudó sus dientes en una silenciosa advertencia. Vernon solo sonrió y dijo:

—¿Qué ocurre con el alimento que les proporcionamos, señora? Los dientes de hierro de Manon se deslizaron hacia abajo.

—No comemos alimentos de mortales. Y tampoco mi montura. El duque levantó por n la cabeza.

—Si hubiera sabio que serías tan exigente, había pedido que la heredera Yellowlegs se hiciera Líder del Ala.

Manon por casualidad sacó hacia fuera sus uñas.

—Creo que encontrarás que Iskra Yellowlegs para ser líder es indisciplinada, difícil e inútil. Vernon se deslizó en una silla.

—He oído sobre la rivalidad entre Clanes de Brujas. ¿Tiene algo con las Yellowlegs, Manon? Asterin dejó escapar un gruñido bajo en dirección informal.

—Ustedes los mortales tiene su chusma —dijo Manon—. Nosotros tenemos a las Yellowlegs. —Qué elitista —murmuró Vernon al duque, que soltó un bufido.

Una línea de fuego frío bajó por la espina dorsal de Manon.

—Tienes cinco minutos, duque.

Perrington golpeó con sus nudillos sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Vamos a empezar a experimentar... Como miramos al futuro, tenemos que ampliar nuestros números –para mejorar a los soldados que ya tenemos. Las Brujas, con su historia, nos permiten la oportunidad precisamente de hacer eso.

—Explica.

—No estoy en el negocio de explicar cada detalle de mis planes —dijo el duque—. Todo lo que necesito es que me des bajo tu mando un aquelarre Blackbeak para la prueba.

— ¿Qué prueba?

—Para determinar si son compatibles para la reproducción con nuestros aliados de otro reino

–el Valg.

Todo se detuvo. El hombre tenía que estar loco, pero–

—No se reproducen como los seres humanos, por supuesto. Sería un procedimientos fácil, relativamente indoloro, un poco de piedra cosida debajo del ombligo. La piedra les permitiría eso, ya ves. Y un niño nacido del Valg y las líneas de sangre de las brujas... Puedes entender que sería una inversión. Las brujas valorarían a su descendiente arduamente.

Ambos hombres estaban sonriendo suavemente, esperando su aceptación.

El Valg –los demonios que se habían reproducido con las Hadas para crear brujas– de alguna manera volvieron, y estaban en contacto con el duque y el rey...

Apagó las preguntas.

—Aquí hay miles de humanos. Utilízalos.

—La mayoría de ellos no están innatamente dotados de magia y no son compatibles con los Valg, como las brujas. Y solo las brujas tienen sangre de Valg que ya uye en sus venas.

¿Su abuela sabía de esto?

—Vamos a ser tu ejército, no tus putas —dijo Manon con letal tranquilidad. Asterin se acercó a su lado, su cara tensa y pálida.

—Elige un aquelarre Blackbeak —fue la respuesta del duque—. Quiero que estén listas en una semana. Interfiere con esto, Líder del Ala, y hare carne de perro a tu preciosa montura. Tal vez haga lo mismo con las Trece.

—Toca a Abraxos, y pelaré la piel de tus huesos. El duque volvió a su mapa y agitó una mano.

—Despedidas. Oh, –y baja al herrero aéreo. Envió un mensaje diciendo que el último lote de cuchillas estaba listo para la inspección.

Manon se quedó allí, calculando el peso de la mesa de vidrio negro –si ella podría darle vuelta y utilizar los fragmentos para despacio, profundamente cortar a ambos hombres.

Vernon levantó sus cejas en un movimiento silencioso, insultante, y fue su ciente para enviar a Manon a dar la vuelta lejos –por la puerta antes de que pudiera hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido

Estaban a mitad de camino a su cuarto cuando Asterin dijo: —¿Qué vas a hacer?

Manon no lo sabía. Y no podía preguntarle a su abuela, no sin parecer insegura o capaz de seguir órdenes.

—Ya lo veré.

—Pero no vas a darle un Aquelarre Blackbeak para esto –este criadero.

—No lo sé —tal vez no estaría mal –a liarse con el linaje Valg. Tal vez haría sus fuerzas más fuertes. Tal vez el Valg sabría cómo romper la maldición Crochan. Asterin la agarró por el codo, enterrando sus uñas. Manon parpadeó por el toque, por la demanda absoluta. Nunca antes Asterin incluso se acercó tanto...

—No puedes permitir que esto pase —dijo Asterin.

—Ya he tenido bastantes órdenes por un día. Dame otra y encontrarás tu lengua en el piso.

La cara de Asterin estaba manchada.

—Los Witchlings son sagrados –sagrados, Manon. Nosotros no los abandonamos, ni siquiera a los demás Clanes.

Era cierto. Los Witchlings eran tan raro, y todos ellos eran femeninos, como un regalo de la Diosa de Tres Caras. Ellos eran sagrados desde el momento en que la madre mostraba los primeros síntomas de embarazo a la edad de dieciséis años. Dañar a una bruja embarazada, dañar al witchling no nacido o a su hija, era un código de violación tan profundo que no existía ninguna cantidad de sufrimiento que pudieran infligir al agresor para que correspondiera con la atrocidad del crimen. Manon había participado en las ejecuciones largas, dos largas veces hasta ahora, y el castigo nunca parecía suficiente.

Los niños humanos no contaban –los niños humanos estaba bien como ternera para algunos de los Clanes. Especialmente el Yellowlegs. Pero los witchlings... no había mayor orgullo que llevar un niño-bruja para tu Clan; y ninguna vergüenza mayor que perderlo.

Asterin dijo:

—¿Qué Aquelarre elegirías?

—No lo he decidido —quizás un aquelarre menos –por si acaso– antes de permitir uno más potente a unirse con el Valg. Tal vez los demonios les darían a su moribunda raza un disparo de vitalidad que habían necesitado desesperadamente durante las últimas décadas. Siglos.

—¿Y si se oponen?

Manon golpeó la escalera de su torre personal.

—La única persona que se opone a algo estos días, Asterin, eres tú.

—No es cierto...

Manon cortó con una mano, rasgando la tela y la piel justo encima de los pechos de Asterin. —Te estoy reemplazando con Sorrel.

Asterin no tocó la sangre acumulada en la túnica.

Manon comenzó a caminar otra vez.

—Te avisé el otro día, y ya que has decidido ignorarme, no te utilizaré en aquellas reuniones, o en mi espalda —Nunca –ni una vez en los pasados cientos de años– había cambiado sus posiciones—. Desde ahora mismo, eres la Tercera –si demuestras poseer un fragmento de control, lo reconsideraré.

—Señora —dijo Asterin suavemente.

Manon señaló las escaleras.

—Ve a decirle a las demás. Ahora.

—Manon —dijo Asterin, una súplica en su voz que Manon nunca había oído.

Manon se mantuvo caminando, su manto rojo socando los huecos en la escalera. A ella no le importaba particularmente escuchar lo que Asterin tuviera que decir –no cuando su abuela había dejado claro que cualquier paso de la raya, cualquier desobediencia, todos ganarían una ejecución rápida y brutal. El manto en torno a ella nunca le permitía olvidarlo.

—Te veré en la aguilera en una hora —dijo Manon, no molestándose en mirar hacia atrás cuando entró en la torre.

Y olía a un ser humano dentro.

La joven criada se arrodilló ante la chimenea, un cepillo y un recogedor de polvo en sus manos. Ella temblaba ligeramente, pero el fuerte sabor de su miedo había cubierto ya su cuarto. Probablemente se llenó de pánico desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro de la cámara.

La chica agachó su cabeza, su hoja de pelo de medianoche deslizándose sobre su pálido rostro, pero no antes de que Manon capturara el destello de evaluación en sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Manon rotundamente, las uñas de hierro haciendo clic la una con la otra –solo para ver lo que la muchacha haría.

—L-l-limpiando —balbuceó la chica –demasiado quebrado, demasiado perfecto. Sumisa, dócil, y aterrorizada, exactamente de la manera que preferían las brujas. Solo el olor del miedo era real.

Manon retrajo sus dientes de hierro.

La sierva movió sus pies, estremeciéndose de dolor. Se movió lo bastante para que sus gastadas, caseras faldas de su vestido, revelaran una cadena gruesa entre sus tobillos. Destrozaban su tobillo derecho, su pie torcido de lado, brillando con tejido cicatricial.

Manon escondía su sonrisa depredadora.

—¿Por qué me dan a una lisiada como sierva?

—Yo-yo solo sigo órdenes —la voz era acuosa, nada del otro mundo.

Manon resopló y se dirigió hacia la mesilla de noche, su trenza y capa sanguínea uyendo detrás de ella. Lentamente, escuchando, vertiendo agua a sí misma.

—Puedo venir cuando no le moleste, Señorita.

—Haz tu trabajo, mortal, y luego vete —Manon se volvió para ver a la chica terminar. La sierva cojeó por el cuarto, mansa y frágil e indigna de una segunda mirada. —¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? —preguntó Manon, apoyada contra el pilar de la cama. La criada no levantó la cabeza.

—Fue un accidente —ella reunió las cenizas en el balde que había traído hasta aquí—. Me caí de una escalera cuando tenía ocho años, y no había nada qué hacer. Mi tío no con aba lo su ciente en los curanderos como para dejar nuestro hogar. Tuve la suerte de que...

—¿Por qué las cadenas? —otra pregunta plana, aburrida.

—Así no podía escapar alguna vez.

—Nunca habrías llegado lejos en estas montañas, de todos modos.

Ahí –la ligera rigidez en sus hombros delgados, el valiente intento de ocultarlo.

—Sí —dijo la muchacha—, pero me crié en Perranth, no aquí —apiló los troncos que tuvo que haber acarreado, cojeando más con cada paso. El viaje de transporte del gran balde de cenizas sería otra miseria, sin duda—. Si necesita de mí, llame por Elide. Los guardias sabrán donde encontrarme.

Manon observaba cada cojera que le tomó hacia la puerta.

Manon casi la deja salir, casi la deja libre, antes de que ella dijera: —¿Nadie nunca castigó a tu tío por su estupidez con los curanderos?

Elide miró sobre su hombro.

—Él es el Lord de Perranth. No se puede.

—Vernon Lochan es tu tío —Elide asintió con la cabeza. Manon ladeó la cabeza, evaluando ese comportamiento apacible, tan cuidadosamente construido—. ¿Por qué tu tío vino aquí?

—No sé —Elide respiró. —¿Por qué te trajo aquí?

—No sé —dijo otra vez, bajando el balde. Ella cambió de puesto, inclinando su peso sobre su pierna buena.

Manon dijo muy suavemente:

—¿Y quién te asignó este cuarto?

Casi se rió cuando la niña bajó los hombros, cuando agachó su cabeza. —No soy –no soy una espía. Lo juro por mi vida.

—Tu vida no signi ca nada para mí —dijo Manon, empujándose contra el pilar de la cama y merodeando cerca. La criada se sostuvo, tan convincente en su papel de persona sumisa. Manon asomó una uña con punta de hierro debajo de la barbilla de Elide, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba—. Si te pillo espiándome, Elide Lochan, te encontrarás con dos piernas inútiles.

El hedor de su miedo se llenó debajo de la nariz de Manon. —Mi Señora, yo –juró que no toque–

—Vete —Manon cortó sus uñas por debajo de la barbilla de Elide, dejando un goteo de sangre a su paso. Y solo porque, Manon se retiró y sorbió la sangre de Elide de su uña de hierro.

Fue un esfuerzo por mantener su carne en blanco, cuando probó la sangre. La verdad que le dijo.

Pero Elide ya había visto bastante, al parecer, y la primera ronda de su juego había terminado. Manon dejó que la chica cojeara hacia fuera, el tintineo de la cadena pesada con ella.

Manon se quedó mirando la puerta vacía.

Había sido divertido, al principio, dejar que la muchacha creyera que Manon había sido enga- ñada por su inclinación, lengua dulce, gesto inofensivo. Entonces el patrimonio de Elide había sido revelado –y cada instinto depredador de Manon había saltado cuando supervisó el modo en que la muchacha escondía su cara por lo que su reacción sería de sumisa, el modo en que dijo lo que Manon quería oír. Como si sintiera a un enemigo potencial.

La muchacha podía ser una espía, se dijo Manon, girando hacia el escritorio, donde el olor de Elide era más fuerte.

Efectivamente, el extenso mapa del continente sostenía rastros del olor de canela y bayas de saúco de Elide en puntos concentrados. Huellas dactilares.

¿Una espía de Vernon, o una con su propia agenda? Manon no tenía ni idea.

Pero cualquier persona con sangre de bruja en sus venas valía la pena para mantenerle un ojo encima.

O Trece.

 **oooooooooooooo**

El humo de incontables forjas picó los ojos de Manon lo suficiente como para que ella cerrara su claro párpado en el momento de aterrizar en el corazón del campo de guerra con el sonido de golpeteo de martillos y el crepitar de las llamas. Abraxos silbaba, en un círculo apretado que los soldados de armadura oscura habían hecho para aterrizar en el borde. Encontraron otro lugar para ubicarse cuando Sorrel aterrizó en el barro al lado de Manon un momento más tarde, su macho gruñendo al grupo más cercano de los espectadores.

Abraxos dejó escapar su propio gruñido, dirigido a la montura de Sorrel, y Manon le dio un fuerte empujón con sus talones antes de desmontar.

—Ningún enfrentamiento —le gruñó a él, llegando al pequeño claro en medio de los refugios integrados a medias por los herreros. El claro estaba reservado para los jinetes de los wyverns, con profundos postes alrededor de su perímetro para atar sus monturas. Manon no se molestó, aunque Sorrel ató el suyo, no con aba en la criatura.

Tener a Sorrel en la posición de Asterin era... extraño. Como si el equilibrio del mundo hubiera cambiado hacia un lado. Incluso ahora, sus wyverns eran caprichosos uno alrededor del otro, aunque ningún hombre los había lanzado en combate todavía. Abraxos generalmente le hacía un espacio a la hembra celeste de Asterin –incluso rozándola.

Manon no esperó a que Sorrel pudiera manejar a su macho antes de internarse en la herrería, el edi cio poco más que una expansión de postes de madera y un improvisado techo. Las forjas –dormitorios gigantes de piedra– proporcionaban luz, y alrededor de ellas hombres martillaban y levantaban y se movían con palas y picos de piedra.

El herrero aéreo ya estaba esperando justo después de la primera entrada, señalando con una mano roja llena de cicatrices. En la mesa ante el musculoso, hombre de mediana edad ponía una serie de cuchillas –acero Adarliano, brillante por el pulido. Sorrel permaneció al lado de Manon cuando hizo una pausa ante la extensión, recogió una daga y la pesó en sus manos.

—Más ligero —le dijo Manon al herrero, que la miró con ojos oscuros, penetrantes. Sacó otra daga, luego una espada, pesándolos también—. Necesito armas más ligeras para los aquelarres.

Los ojos del herrero se redujeron ligeramente, pero cogió la espada que ella había dejado y la pesó. Él ladeó la cabeza, golpeando en la empuñadura dorada y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me importa si es bonita —dijo Manon—. Solo hay un extremo que me importa. Reduce los volantes y tal vez puedas ahorrar algo de peso.

Él miró a donde Carnicera de Viento asomaba sobre su espalda, su empuñadura aburrida y ordinaria. Pero ella le había visto admirar la hoja por sí mismo –la obra maestra, cuando se conocieron la otra semana.

—Solo vosotros los mortales tienen cuidado de si la hoja se ve bien —dijo. Sus ojos relampaguearon, y se preguntó si la habría regañado –si hubiera tenido una lengua para hacerlo. Asterin, a través de cualquier forma de encantamiento o aterrizando gente había obtenido información, se había enterado que la lengua del hombre había sido cortada por uno de los generales, para impedir que derramara sus secretos. No debía ser capaz de leer ni escribir, entonces. Manon se preguntó qué otras cosas tenían de él –tal vez una familia– para mantener a un hombre tan experto como prisionero.

Tal vez fuer debido a eso, pero ella dijo:

—Los dragones llevan bastante peso durante la batalla. Entre nuestra armadura, armas, suministros y armadura de los dragones, tenemos que encontrar lugares para aligerar la carga. O de lo contrario no quedarán en el aire por mucho tiempo.

El herrero apoyó sus manos en las caderas, estudiando las armas que había hecho, y levantó una mano para que esperara mientras él se apresuraba más profundo en el laberinto de fuego y mineral fundido y los yunques.

El golpe y el sonido metálico de metal contra metal era el único sonido cuando Sorrel pesó una de las cuchillas por sí misma.

—Sabes que te apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomes —dijo. El cabello de Sorrel fue tirado firmemente hacia atrás, su rostro bronceado –probablemente bonito para los mortales– constante y sólido como siempre—. Pero Asterin...

Manon sofocó un suspiro. Las Trece no habían osado en mostrar ninguna reacción cuando Manon había tomado a Sorrel para esa visita antes de la caza. Vesta se mantuvo cerca de As- terin en la aguilera, aunque –por solidaridad o indignación silenciosa– Manon no lo sabía. Pero Asterin reunió con Manon la mirada y asintió, gravemente, pero había asentido.

— ¿No quieres ser Segunda? —dijo Manon.

—Es un honor ser tu Segunda —dijo Sorrel, su voz áspera, cortando a través de los martillos y fuegos—. Pero también era un honor ser tu Tercera. Sabes que Asterin toca una línea na con la furia en un día bueno. Cosas de este castillo, diciéndole que no puede matar o mutilar o cazar, decirle que se mantenga alejada de los hombres... Ella está obligada a estar en el borde.

—Estamos todas en el borde —Manon le había dicho a sus Trece sobre Elide –y se preguntó si los penetrantes ojos de la muchacha notarían que ahora tenía un aquelarre de brujas oliendo detrás suyo.

Sorrel respiró una bocanada, levantando sus hombros potentemente. Puso abajo la daga.

—En el Omega, sabíamos nuestro lugar y lo que esperaba de nosotras. Teníamos una rutina; teníamos un objetivo. Antes de eso, buscando a las Crochans. Aquí, no somos más que armas esperando a ser utilizadas —ella señaló a las inútiles hojas sobre la mesa—. Aquí, tu abuela no está en torno a... in fluenciar en las cosas. Proporcionar reglas estrictas; para infundir miedo. Ella haría la vida de ese duque un infierno vivo.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy una mal líder, Sorrel? —una pregunta demasiado tranquila.

—Estoy diciendo que las Trece saben por qué tu abuela te hizo matar a la Crochan por esa cama —peligroso –era terreno peligroso.

—Creo que a veces olvidas lo que puede hacer mi abuela.

—Confía en mí, Manon, no lo hacemos —dijo Sorrel suavemente cuando el herrero apareció, un conjunto de láminas en sus poderosos brazos—. Más que cualquiera de nosotras, Asterin no ha olvidado nunca por un segundo de lo que tu abuela es capaz de hacer.

Manon sabía que ella podría exigir más respuestas –pero también sabía que Sorrel era de piedra y la piedra no se rompería. Por lo que tuvo que enfrentar al herrero que se acercaba cuando puso otros ejemplos en la mesa, su estómago apretado. Con hambre, se dijo. Con hambre.


	14. Chapter 13

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 13**

Aelin no sabía si estar aliviada por el hecho de que, a pesar de los cambios que habían pasado en dos años en su vida, a pesar de los in ernos que había pasado, la guarida de los asesinos no había cambiado. Los arbustos que rodeaban las puertas de acero al rededor de la torre eran de la exacta altura, podados con precisión magistral; el camino curvo de grava más allá llevaba a las mismas piedras grises; y la extensa casa solariega todavía estaba pálida y elegante, sus puertas de roble pulido brillantes en la luz del sol de media mañana.

Nadie en la silenciosa calle residencial paró a mirar a la casa que contenía a algunos de los más feroces asesinos de Erilea. Por años, la guarida de los asesinos se había mantenido anónimo, desapercibido, uno de los muchos palacios en el adinerado distrito de Rifthold. Justo debajo de las narices del Rey Adarlan.

Las puertas de acero estaban abiertas y los asesinos disfrazados como centinelas comunes le eran extraños a ella mientras se movía por la entrada. Pero no la detuvieron, a pesar del traje y las armas que portaba, a pesar de la madera cubriendo sus rasgos.

La noche habría sido mejor para colarse por la ciudad. Otro examen– para ver si podría hacerlo aquí a la luz del día sin llamar mucho la atención. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la ciudad estaba preocupada con las preparaciones de la celebración del cumpleaños del príncipe al día siguiente: los vendedores ya estaban afuera, vendiendo todo desde pequeños pasteles hasta banderas que portaban listones azules de Adarlanian wyvern (para combinar con los ojos del príncipe, por supuesto). Hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco.

Llegar aquí sin ser detectada, había sido una prueba menor comparada con la que se avecinaba. Y la que le esperaba mañana.

Aedion –cada aliento que tomaba parecía contener el eco de su nombre. Aedion, Aedion, Aedion.

Pero empujó el pensamiento de el lejos –de lo que ya le pudo haber pasado en esos calabozos– mientras andaba hacia los enormes escalones frente a la guarida.

Ella no había ido a esa casa desde la noche en la que todo se fue al infierno.

Allí, a su derecha, estaban los establos donde había noqueado a Wesley mientras trataba de advertirle acerca de la trampa que le habían tendido. Y ahí, un nivel arriba, viendo hacía el jardín, estaban las tres ventanas de su antigua habitación. Estaban abiertas, las pesadas cortinas color vino soplando en la fría brisa de primavera, como si el cuarto estuviera siendo oreado para ella. A menos que Arobynn le hubiera dado sus aposentos a alguien más.

Las puertas talladas de roble se abrieron en cuanto pisó el último escalón, revelando a un mayordomo que nunca había visto, quien la reverenció de cualquier manera e indicó detrás de él. Justo detrás del gran vestíbulo de mármol, las puertas dobles del estudio de Arobynn estaban abiertas de par en par.

No vio el umbral cuando lo pasó, apurándose dentro de la casa que había sido un paraíso, una prisión y un infierno.

Dioses, esta casa. Más allá de los techos en cúpula y los candelabros de cristal del salón de entrada, los pisos de mármol estaban pulidos tan brillantemente que podía ver su propio oscuro reflejo mientras caminaba.

Ni un alma a la vista, ni siquiera el desdichado Tern. Estaban ya sea afuera o bajo ordenes de mantenerse lejos hasta que esta junta hubiera acabado –como si Arobynn no quisiera ser escuchado.

El olor de la Guarida la envolvió, invocando su memoria. Flores recién cortadas y pan horneándose apenas cubrían el fuerte olor del metal o la sensación de los crujidos de los rayos de violencia atravesando.

Cada paso hacia el adornado estudio la tenía animándose.

Ahí estaba él, sentando ante el escritorio masivo, su cabello castaño rojizo como acero fundido en la desbordante luz del sol en forma de las ventanas de suelo a techo que se encontraban en un lado de la habitación con paneles de madera. Omitió la información que había obtenido de la carta de Wesley y mantuvo su postura relajada, casual.

Pero no pudo evitar observar el tapete frente al escritorio –un movimiento que Arobynn notó o esperó.

—Un nuevo tapete —dijo, mirando lejos de los papeles frente a él—. Las manchas de sangre en la otra no salieron realmente nunca

—Una pena —dijo ella desplomándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, tratando de no mirar la silla a un lado de ella, donde Anthony se sentaba regularmente—. El otro era más bonito.

Hasta que la sangre lo había empapado cuando Arobynn la había golpeado por arruinar su acuerdo de comercio de esclavos, haciendo a Anthony mirar todo el tiempo. Y cuando ella estaba inconsciente, había golpeado a Anthony hasta el olvido, también.

Se preguntaba cuáles de las cicatrices en los nudillos de Arobynn eran de esas golpizas. Escuchó al mayordomo acercarse, pero no se dignó a verlo mientras Arobynn decía.

—Que no nos molesten ―el mayordomo susurró su entendimiento y la puerta del estudió sonó con un clic al cerrarse.

Aelin colgó una pierna sobre el brazo de la silla. —¿A qué debemos esta convocatoria?

Arobynn se levantó, un movimiento uido impregnado de poder contenido, y rodeó el escritorio para inclinarse en la esquina.

—Yo sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas el día previo al gran evento ―sus ojos plateados se iluminaron—. Quería desearte suerte.

— ¿Y ver si iba a traicionarte?

—¿Por qué pensaría eso alguna vez?

—No creo que quieras empezar una conversación acerca de la con anza en estos momentos.

—De finitivamente no. No cuando necesitas concentrarte para mañana. Muchas insignificancias podrían ir mal. Especialmente si te atrapan.

Ella sintió la daga de la amenaza tácita entre sus costillas.

—Sabes que no me quiebro fácilmente cuando me torturan.

Arobynn cruzó sus brazos sobre su ancho pecho.

—Claro que no. No es pero menos de mi protegida, más que me cubras si el rey te atrapa. Así que eso explicaba la reunión.

—Nunca pregunté —continuó Arobynn—. ¿Harás esto como Candy?

Un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para echar una mirada alrededor del estudio, menos

a la irreverente protegida.

Nada sobre el escritorio, nada en los estantes ni siquiera una caja que pudiera contener el amuleto de Orynth. Se permitió una última ojeada antes de volver sus ojos inexpresivos hacia él.

—No tenía planeado dejar una tarjeta de presentación

—Y ¿qué explicación vas a darle a tu primo cuando se reúnan? ¿La misma que le diste al noble capitán?

No quería saber cómo era que él sabía acerca de ese desastre. No le había contado a Eliza –puesto que Lysandra aún no tenía idea de quien era. Pensaría en ello más tarde.

—Le diré la verdad a Aedion

—Bueno, espero que eso sea excusa suficiente para él Implicaba un esfuerzo físico callarse su respuesta.

—Estoy cansada y no estoy de humor para un duelo verbal hoy. Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres para que yo pueda ir a sumergirme en mi tina

No mentía. Sus músculos dolían de rastrear a los soldados Valg por todo Rifthold la noche anterior.

—Sabes que mis instalaciones están a tu disposición —Arobynn puso su atención en la pierna derecha de ella, que colgaba del brazo de la silla, como si de alguna manera descubriera que le estaba dando problemas. Como si supiera que la pelea en las Bóvedas habían agravado la vieja herida que había obtenido en su duelo con Cain—. Mi sanador podría masajearla por ti. No me gustaría que padecieras de dolor. O que te invalidaras para mañana.

El entrenamiento mantuvo su cara con una expresión aburrida. –De verdad te gusta escucharte hablar, ¿no?

Una risa sensual

—Está bien –sin duelo verbal.

Ella esperó, aún aplastada en su silla

Arobynn pasó un ojo por el traje y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sólo había un frío y cruel asesino mirándola.

—Sé de buena fuente que has estado monitoreando las patrullas de la guardia real, pero sin molestarlos. ¿Ya olvidaste nuestra pequeña negociación?

Ella sonrió levemente. —Por supuesto que no

—Entonces, ¿por qué el demonio que me fue prometido no está en mi calabozo? —Porque no voy a capturar ninguno hasta que Aedion sea liberado

Un pestañeo.

—Estas cosas podrían guía al rey hasta ti. Hasta nosotros. No voy a arriesgar la seguridad de Aedion para satisfacer tu mórbida curiosidad. ¿Y quién me asegura que no olvidarás ayudarme cuando estés ocupado con tu nuevo juguete?

Arobynn empujó un poco el escritorio y se acercó, inclinándose sobre su silla, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su aliento.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, Candy De nuevo, ese nombre.

Él dio un paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza

—Aunque a ti, por otro lado... Te recuerdo prometiendo matar a Eliza hace años. Estaba sorprendido cuando regresó intacta.

—Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste para asegurarte de que nos odiáramos. Entonces pensé, ¿por qué no ir en la dirección contraria por una vez? Resulta que ella no es ni de cerca lo malcriada y egoísta de lo que me hiciste creer. —Siempre la protegida petulante, siempre un cerebrito. —Aunque si quieres que la mate, con gusto le daré mi atención a ese asunto, en lugar del Valg.

Una risa suave.

—No hay necesidad. Me sirve lo suficiente. Aunque reemplazable en caso de que quieras mantener tú promesa.

—¿Era esa la prueba, entonces? ¿Ver si cumplo mis promesas?

Bajo sus guantes, la marca que se había hecho en la palma de la mano, quemaba como una marca.

—Era un presente.

—Limítate a la ropa y a las joyas —se levantó y observó su traje—. O cosas útiles.

Sus ojos siguieron los de ella y le sostuvieron la mirada.

—Ahora encajas mejor que cuando tenías diecisiete

Y eso fue suficiente. Ella tronó su lengua y se dio la vuelta, pero el le agarró el brazo –justo donde esas espadas invisibles se habrían levantado. Él lo sabía. Un reto; un desafío.

—Necesitarás pasar inadvertida con tu primo una vez que escape mañana —dijo Arobynn—. Si decides no cumplir con tu parte del trato... averiguarás muy pronto, Candy querida, cuán letal puede ser esta ciudad para aquellos que huyen –incluso reinas perras escupe fuego.

—¿No más declaraciones de amor u ofertas de caminar sobre carbón por mí?

Una risa sensual.

—Siempre fuiste mi pareja de baile preferida —se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios contra los de ella si ella hubiera estado una fracción de centímetro más cerca—. Si quiere que le murmure cosas dulces al oído, Majestad, haré justo eso. Pero aún me dará lo que necesito.

Ella no se atrevió a alejarse. Siempre había un destello en sus ojos plateados – como el frío ligero de antes del amanecer. Nunca había sido capaz de apartar la mirada.

Él inclinó la cabeza, el sol reflejándose en su cabello color caoba. —Aunque ¿qué pasa con el príncipe?

—¿Qué príncipe? ―dijo ella cuidadosamente.

Arobynn le dirigió una sonrisa conocedora, retirándose unos centímetros.

—Hay tres príncipes, supongo. Tu primo y después los dos que comparten el cuerpo de Terry Granchester. ¿Sabe el valiente capitán que su amigo está siendo devorado por uno de esos demonios?

—Sí.

—¿Sabe que podrías hacer lo único inteligente en esta situación y asesinarías al hijo del rey antes de que se convierta en una amenaza?

Ella sostuvo su mirada.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? Tú eres el que ha estado viéndolo Su respuesta de una risa ahogada mandó hielo por sus huesos.

—Así que el capitán no ha estado compartiendo las cosas contigo. Parece que comparte todo sin problemas con su antigua amante –esa tal chica Faliq. ¿Sabías que su madre hace las mejores tartas de pera en la capital entera? Él incluso ha estado llevando algunas para el cumpleaños del príncipe. Irónico, ¿no?

Fue su turno de parpadear. Ella sabía que Albert tenía al menos una amante además de Lithaen, pero... ¿Alicia? Y cuan conveniente para él no contárselo, especialmente cuando él le reclamaba cualquier cosa que creyera acerca de Graham y ella a la cara. Tu príncipe hada, le había soltado. Ella dudaba que Albert le hubiera hecho a la joven mujer desde que se había ido a Wendlym, pero... Pero estaba sintiendo exactamente lo que Arobynn quería que sintiera.

—¿Por qué no te mantienes lejos de nuestros asuntos, Arobynn?

—¿No quieres saber por qué vino el capitán a mí anoche?

Bastardos, ambos. Ella le había advertido a Albert acerca de enredarse con Arobynn. Para decir que ella no sabía o para mostrar vulnerabilidad... Albert no sacrificaría su seguridad ni sus planes para mañana, sin importar la información que estuviera guardando de ella. Ella le sonrío con suficiencia a Arobynn.

—No. Fui yo quien lo envió allí —paseó hacia las puertas del estudio—. Realmente debes estar aburrido si solamente me llamaste para burlarte.

Un brillo de diversión.

—Buena suerte mañana. Todos los planes están en su lugar, en caso de que estuvieras preocupada.

—Claro que lo están. No esperaría menos de ti —abrió una de las puertas y agitó su mano en lo que suponía ser una despedida desinteresada—. Nos vemos, maestro.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Aelin visitó el Banco Real nuevamente en su camino a casa y, cuando regresó a su apartamento, Eliza la esperaba, como lo habían planeado.

Aun mejor, Eliza había traído comida. Mucha comida.

Aelin se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina donde Eliza estaba holgazaneando.

La cortesana observaba a través de la ventana sobre el lavabo de la cocina.

—Si te das cuenta de que tienes una sombra en el otro techo ¿no?

—Es inofensivo —y útil. Albert tenía hombres vigilando la guarida, las puertas del palacio y el apartamento –todo para vigilar a Arobynn. Aelin inclinó su cabeza—. ¿Ojos agudos?

—Tu mestro me enseñó unos trucos a través de los años. Para protegerme, claro —para proteger su inversión, era lo que no necesitaba decir—. Entiendo que, ¿leíste la carta?

–Cada maldita palabra.

En efecto, había leído la letra de Wesley una y otra vez, hasta que había memorizado las fechas, nombres y cuentas, hasta que había visto tanto fuego que se había alegrado que su magia estuviera reprimida. Cambiaba un poco sus planes, pero ayudaba. Ahora sabía que no estaba equivocada, que los nombres en su lista eran los correctos.

—Lamento no haber podido conservarla —dijo Aelin—. Quemarla era la única manera de permanecer segura.

Eliza solo asintió, retirando una pelusa del corpiño de su vestido color cobrizo. Las mangas rojas estaban ojas e hinchadas con unas apretadas mangas de rerciopelo negro con botones dorados, que brillaban en la luz de la mañana mientras ella alcanzaba una de las uvas de in- vernadero que había traído Aelin el día anterior. Un vestido elegante, pero modesto.

—La Eliza que yo conocí solía usar mucho menos ropa —dijo Aelin Los ojos verdes de Eliza vacilaron.

—La Lysandra que conociste murió hace mucho tiempo.

Igual que Candy White.

—Pedí verte hoy para que pudiéramos... hablar. — ¿Sobre Arobynn?

—Sobre ti.

Sus elegantes cejas se fruncieron.

—Y ¿cuándo podremos hablar sobre ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Qué estás haciendo en Rofthold? Además de rescatar al general mañana.

Aelin contestó:

—No te conozco lo suficiente para contestar a esa pregunta Eliza apenas inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Por qué Aedion?

—Me es más útil vivo que muerto —no era una mentira.

Eliza dio un golpecito, con su uña con manicura perfecta, en la gastada mesa. Después de un momento dijo:

—Solía estar tan celosa de ti. No sólo tenías a Anthony sino que también a Arobynn... Fui tan estúpida, al creer que te daba todo y no te negaba nada, odiándote porque siempre supe, muy en el fondo, que yo solo era un peon para él que podía usar en tu contra –una manera para hacerte luchar por su afecto, para mantenerte alerta, para lastimarte. Y yo lo disfrutaba, porque pensaba que era mejor ser el peon de alguien que ser nada en absoluto —su mano temblaba cuando la levantó para retirarse un mechón de pelo de la cara—. Creo que habría continuado por ese camino toda mi vida. Pero después –después Arobynn mató a Anthony y arregló tu captura y... y me llamó la noche en que fuiste arrastrada a Endovier. Después, en el carruaje a casa, sólo lloré. No sabía por qué. Pero Wesley estaba conmigo en el carruaje. Esa fue la noche en que todo cambio entre nosotros —Eliza observó las cicatrices alrededor de las muñecas de Aelin, después el tatuaje arruinando la suya.

Aelin dijo:

—La otra noche, no sólo viniste a advertirme de Arobynn

Cuando Lysandra levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban congelados. —No —dijo con un ligero salvajismo—. Vine a ayudarte a destruirlo. —Debes con fiar mucho en mí para haber dicho eso

—Tú destruiste las bóvedas —dijo Eliza—. Fue por Anthony ¿no es cierto? Porque esa gente –ellos trabajaban para Rourke Farra, y estaban ahí cuando... —agitó su cabeza—. Todo es por Anthony, lo que tengas planeado para Arobynn. Además, si me traicionas, hay muy poco que pueda lastimarme más de lo que ya he soportado.

Aelin se recostó en su silla y cruzó las piernas, tratando de no pensar en la oscuridad que había sobrevivido la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Fui muy lejos sin exigir venganza. Ya no tengo interés en el perdón. Eliza sonrió –y no había ninguna alegría en esa sonrisa.

—Después de que él matara a Wesley, me acosté despierta en su cama y pensé en matarlo ahí. Pero no parecía suficiente y la deuda no sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Por un momento Aelin no pudo decir nada. Después sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Realmente esperas implicar que me has estado esperando a mí todo este tiempo?

—Amabas a Anthony tanto como yo amaba a Wesley

Su pecho se ensombreció, pero asintió. Si, ella había amado a Anthony –más de lo que podría amar a cualquiera. Incluso a Albert. Y leer en la carta de Wesley lo que ordenó Arobynn a Rourke Farran hacerle a Anthony la había dejado furibunda hasta sus entrañas. La ropa de Sam aún se encontraba en los dos cajones del fondo de su vestidor, donde Arobynn en efecto las había desempacado. Había usado una de sus camisas para dormir durante las últimas dos noches.

Arobynn iba a pagar.

—Lo siento —dijo Aelin—. Por los años en que fui un monstruo contigo, por cualquier implicación que haya tenido en tu sufrimiento. Desearía haber podido verlo yo misma. Desearía haberlo notado todo mejor. Lo siento.

Eliza parpadeó.

—Ambas éramos jóvenes y estúpidas y debimos vernos una a la otra como aliadas. Pero no hay nada que impida que nos veamos de esa manera ahora —Eliza le dirigió una mueca que parecía más un lobo que de una dama refinada—. Si estás dentro, yo estoy dentro.

Así de rápido –así de fácil– la oferta de amistad le había sido propuesta. Graham pudo haber sido su amiga más querida, su carranam, pero... extrañaba la compañía femenina. Intensamente. Aunque un pánico se levantó en su interior al pensar en que Annie no estaba más ahí para darle la compañía que necesitaba –y una parte de ella quería rechazar rotundamente la oferta de Eliza sólo porque ella no era Annie– se forzó a sí misma a reprimir ese miedo.

Aelin dijo decididamente. —Estoy dentro.

Eliza soltó un suspiro.

—Oh, gracias a los dioses. Ahora puedo hablar con alguien más acerca de ropa sin que me pidan que sea así o así o devorarme una caja de chocolates sin que me digan que cuide mi figura –dime que te gusta el chocolate. ¿Te gusta, no? Recuerdo haber robado una caja de tu cuarto una vez que estabas fuera matando a alguien. Estaban deliciosos.

Aelin sacudió una mano en dirección a los bienes que estaban en la mesa. —Trajiste chocolate. En lo que a mí concierne eres mi nueva persona favorita.

Eliza rio entre dientes, un sonido sorprendentemente profundo y retorcido –probablemente una risa que nunca dejaba que Arobynn o sus clientes escucharan.

—Una noche no muy lejana, me escabulliré de regreso aquí y podremos comer chocolate hasta vomitar.

—Somos damas tan gentiles y refinadas

—Por favor —dijo Eliza, agitando una mano con manicura—. Tú y yo no somos más que bestias salvajes utilizando pieles humanas. Ni siquiera intentes negarlo.

La cortesana no tenía idea de cuan cerca de la realidad estaba. Aelin se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la mujer a su otra forma –a los alargados colmillos. De alguna manera, dudaba que Eliza la llamara monstruo por eso– o que pudiera criticarla.

La sonrisa de Eliza vaciló.

—¿Todo está preparado para mañana?

—¿Acaso es mortificación lo que detecté?

—¿Solo te pasearás dentro del palacio y piensas que un color de cabello distinto es lo que te mantendrá segura de ser descubierta? ¿Confías tanto en Arobynn?

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

El encogimiento de hombros de Eliza era la definición de despreocupación.

—Sucede que yo sé una cosa o dos acerca de interpretar diferentes papeles. Como desviar las miradas cuando no quieres ser notada.

—Sé cómo ser sigilosa, Eliza. El plan es sólido. Incluso si fue idea de Arobynn —¿Qué si matamos dos pájaros de un tiro?

Puede que lo haya descartado, puede que la haya desalentado, pero había un retorcido, salvaje brillo en los ojos de la cortesana.

Así que Aelin descansó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa.

–Estoy escuchando.

* * *

*lo siento por dejar las a adornadas pero se me hizo difícil publicar por qué estoy castigada hasta no pasar inglés de 2 así que no la pase no podré publicar más hoy pude porque tenía que hacer un trabajo y aproveche espero que les guste.

**hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


	15. Chapter 14

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 14**

Por cada persona que Albert y los rebeldes salvaron, parecía que siempre había varios más que se hicieron a través de la matanza.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando él y Alicia se agazaparon en un tejado que bordeaba la pequeña plaza. Las únicas personas que se habían molestado en mirar fueron los típicos maleantes, acostumbrados a respirar en la miseria de los demás. Eso no lo molestó ni la mitad que las decoraciones que habían sido puestas en honor al cumpleaños de Terry en la mañana: Serpentinas rojas , doradas y cintas colgadas a lo largo de la plaza como una red, mientras que canastas con ores azules y blancas bordeaban sus orillas exteriores. Un osario engalanado en tardía alegría de primavera.

La cuerda del arco de Alicia gimió cuando lo empujó un poco más atrás. —Mántenlo— le advirtió.

—Sabe lo que hace—, murmuró Aelin a unos pasos de distancia.

Albert la miro con una mirada a lada. —Recuérdame...¿por qué estás aquí? — —Quería ayudar—¿o es sólo una rebelión de Adarlianos?"

Albert ahogó su réplica y dio una mirada a la plaza de abajo.

Mañana, todo aquello que le importaba dependería de ella. Enemistarse con ella no sería inteligente, aunque le mataba dejar a Terry en sus manos. Pero...

—Sobre mañana—dijo firmemente, sin despegar su mirada de la ejecución a punto de desarrollarse. —Tú no tocas a Terry—.

— ¿Yo? Nunca— ronroneó Aelin.

—No es una broma. Tú. No. Le. Harás. Daño.

Alicia los ignoró y cambió el ángulo de a la izquierda. —No puedo tener un tiro limpio en cualquiera de ellos—.

Tres hombres estaban ahora de pie frente al bloque, una docena de guardias a su alrededor. Las tablas de la tarima estaban ya profundamente manchadas de rojo por las semanas de uso. Los recolectores miraron el enorme reloj que se encontraba encima de la plataforma de ejecución, esperando para que la manecilla de hierro marcara las seis de la tarde. Incluso habían atado listones dorados y escarlatas al borde inferior del reloj. Siete minutos ahora.

Albert se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Aelin. —¿Crees que serás capaz de salvarlo? — —Talvez. Lo intentaré. —No hubo reacción alguna en su mirada o postura.

Talvez. Talvez. Pensó Albert y dijo:

— ¿De verdad te importa Terry, o sólo es un peón para Terrasen? —

—No empieces con eso— por un momento pensó que ella ya había terminado, pero entonces ella escupió, — Matarlo, Albert, sería misericordia. Matarlo sería un regalo—.

—No puedo hacer el disparo— dijo Alicia de nuevo, bruscamente.

—Tócalo— dijo Albert—y me aseguraré que esos bastardos de allí abajo encuentren a Aedion—.

Alicia se volvió hacia ellos, a flojando su arco. Era la única carta que tenía para jugar, incluso si eso le volvía un bastardo.

La ira que Albert encontró en los ojos de Aelin podía terminar con el mundo.

—Le haces eso a mí corte Albert—dijo Aelin con letal suavidad—, y no me importará lo que fuiste para mí, o lo que has hecho para ayudarme. Tú los traicionas o los lastimas, y no me importa cuánto tiempo tome, o qué tan lejos vayas: Te quemaré a ti y a tu reino maldito por los dioses. Entonces entenderás que tan monstruosa puedo ser."

Demasiado lejos. Él había ido demasiado lejos.

—No somos enemigos— Alicia dijo, y aunque su rostro estaba sereno, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados hacía ellos. —Tenemos suficiente mierda de la cual preocuparnos mañana. Y justo ahora—Ella apuntó con su echa hacia la plaza.

—Cinco minutos para las seis. ¿Vamos allí abajo? —

—Demasiado público—dijo Aelin. —No te arriesgues exponiéndote a ti misma. Hay otra patrulla a un cuarto de milla más allá, dirigiéndose a esta dirección—.

Por supuesto que ella sabía sobre eso.

—De nuevo— dijo Albert— ¿por qué estás aquí? — Solo se había...colado entre ellos. Con demasiada facilidad.

Aelin estudió cuidadosamente a Alicia —¿Qué tan buena es tu puntería, Faliq? —

—No fallo— contesto Alicia.

Los dientes de Aelin destellaron en una sonrisa. — Mi clase de mujer. — le dio a Albert una sonrisa cómplice.

Y él supo, supo que ella estaba al tanto de la historia entre ellos. Y que a ella no le importaba. No podía decidirse si eso era un alivio o no.

—Estoy debatiendo despedir a los hombres de Arobynn de la misión de mañana— dijo Aelin, con sus ojos turquesa fijos en el rostro de Alicia, en sus manos, en su arco. — Quiero a Faliq de guardia en el muro—.

—No— dijo Albert.

— ¿Eres su guardián?— Él no se dignó a contestar. Aelin canturreó—Eso pensé—.

Pero Alicia no estaría de guardia en el muro— y él tampoco. Era demasiado reconocible como para arriesgarse a estar demasiado cerca del palacio, y Aelin y el pedazo de mierda de su maestro habían decidido que al parecer él estaría mejor ejecutando la interferencia a lo largo de la frontera de los barrios pobres, asegurándose de que la costa estuviera despejada. —Alicia ya tiene sus órdenes—.

En la plaza, las personas comenzaron a maldecir a los tres hombres que estaban observando el reloj con caras pálidas y demacradas. Incluso algunos de los espectadores lanzaban trozos de comida descompuesta hacia ellos. Tal vez esta ciudad sí merecía las llamas de Aelin Galathynius. Tal vez Albert merecía arder, también.

Él le dio la espalda a las mujeres

—Mierda—maldijo Aelin, y miró detrás de él a tiempo para ver a los guardias empujar a la primera víctima— un hombre sollozante de mediana edad—, hacia el bloque, usando los pomos de sus espadas para golpear sus rodillas por debajo de él. No iban a esperar hasta las seis. Otro prisionero, también de mediana edad, comenzó a temblar, y una oscura mancha se extendió por la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Dioses.

Los músculos de Albert se tensaron, e incluso Alicia no pudo sacar su arco lo suficientemente rápido mientras el hacha se elevaba.

Un ruido sordo silenció la plaza de la ciudad. La gente aplaudía—aplaudieron. El sonido cubrió el segundo golpe sordo de la cabeza del hombre cayendo y rodando lejos.

Entonces Albert estaba en otro sitio, en el castillo que una vez había sido su hogar, escuchando el sonido sordo de carne y huesos sobre mármol, niebla roja recubriendo el aire, Terry gritando...

Quebrador de juramentos. Mentiroso. Traidor. Albert era todas esas cosas ahora, pero no para Terry. Nunca para su verdadero rey.

—Derroca la torre del reloj en el jardín—dijo Albert, con palabras apenas audibles. Sintió a Aelin volverse hacia él. —Y la magia será liberada. Era un hechizo—tres torres, todas construidas de piedra de Wyrd. Elimina una, y la magia será libre—.

Ella miró hacia el norte sin ningún parpadeó de sorpresa, como si pudiera ver todo el camino hasta el castillo de cristal.

—Gracias— murmuró. Eso fue todo.

—Es por el bien de Terry— Tal vez era cruel, egoísta, pero cierto. —El rey te espera mañana—él continuó. — ¿Y qué si deja de preocuparse de que el público sepa y da rienda suelta a su magia sobre ti? ¿Sabes lo que pasó con Terry? —

Ella estudió las tejas como si fueran un mapa mental de la esta- el mapa que él le había dado. Entonces ella maldijo.

—Podría tener trampas para mí y Aedion. Con las Marcas del Wyrd, podría escribir hechizos en el suelo o en las puertas, para mí o Aedion, y estaríamos indefensos—exactamente la misma forma en la que atrapé a esa cosa en la biblioteca. Mierda—respiró. —Mierda—.

Apretando su a ojado arco, Alicia dijo:

—Brullo nos dijo que el rey tiene a sus mejores hombres escoltando a Aedion desde los calabozos hasta la sala, quizás también hechizaron esas áreas. Si él las hechiza. —

—Es una apuesta demasiado grande por hacer Y es demasiado tarde para cambiar nuestros planes—dijo Aelin. —Si tuviera esos malditos libros, a lo mejor podría encontrar alguna clase de protección para mí y Aedion, algún hechizo, pero no tendré suficiente tiempo mañana para tomarlos de mis antiguas habitaciones. Los dioses saben si siquiera siguen allí—.

—No lo están— dijo Chaol. Aelin alzó sus cejas. —Porque yo los tengo. Los tomé cuando dejé el castillo—.

Aelin frunció los labios en lo que él podría haber jurado era una apreciación reacia. —No tenemos mucho tiempo—Ella comenzó a subir sobre encima del techo y fue de su vista. — Aún quedan dos prisioneros más—aclaró—Y creo que esas serpentinas lucirían mejor con un poco de sangre de Valg en ellas—.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Alicia permaneció en el tejado mientras Aelin cruzó al otro lado de la plaza— más rápido de lo que Albert habia creído posible. Eso lo dejó a mitad de la calle.

Él corrió tan rápido como pudo a través de la multitud, vislumbrando a sus tres hombres reunidos cerca del otro extremo de la plataforma—listos.

El reloj marcó las seis justo cuando Albert se posicionó, luego de asegurarse de que dos de sus hombres estuvieran esperando en un estrecho callejón. Justo cuando los guardias finalmente quitaron el cuerpo del primer prisionero y arrastraron al segundo. Él hombre estaba sollozando, rogándoles mientras era forzado a arrodillarse en el charco de la sangre de su amigo.

El ejecutor levantó su hacha.

Y una daga, cortesía de Aelin Galathynius, atravesó limpiamente la garganta del verdugo.

Sangre negra cayó en las serpentinas, tal como Aelin había prometido. Antes de que los guardias pudieran gritar, Alicia abrió fuego desde la otra dirección. Esa fue toda la distracción que Albert necesitó cuando él y sus hombres se dispararon hacia la plataforma en medio de la asustada multitud huyendo. Tanto Alicia y Aelin habían disparado de nuevo para el momento en que Albert subió al escenario, la madera estaba engañosamente resbaladiza con sangre. Agarró a los dos prisioneros y les grito que ¡corrieran, corrieran, corrieran!

Sus hombres estaban espada a espada con los guardias, mientras él se apresuraba con los prisioneros tambaleantes por las escaleras y hacia la seguridad del callejón—con los rebeldes esperando más allá.

Cuadra tras cuadra huyeron, dejando atrás el caos de la plaza , hasta que llegaron al Avery, y Albert se dedicó a alcanzarles un barco.

Alicia lo encontró dejando los muelles una hora más tarde, ilesa pero salpicado con sangre oscura.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —

—Pandemonio— Alicia dijo, escaneando al río bajo el sol poniente. —¿Todo está bien?" Él asintió. — ¿Y tú? —

—Ambos estamos bien—Una consideración, pensó con un destello de vergüenza, que ella sabía que él no se atrevía a preguntar sobre Aelin. Alicia dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la dirección de la cual vino.

— ¿Adónde vas? — preguntó.

—A bañar y cambiarme y luego iré a darle la noticia a la familia del hombre que murió—.

Era el protocolo, incluso si era horrible. Era mejor que las familias estuvieran de luto que en riesgo de ser consideradas por más tiempo como simpatizantes de los rebeldes. —No tienes que hacerlo—dijo. —Enviaré a uno de los hombres—.

—Soy un guardia de la ciudad—dijo claramente—Mi presencia no será inesperada. Y además—dijo, sus ojos brillando con su habitual diversión, — tú mismo dijiste que yo no tengo exactamente una línea de pretendientes esperando afuera de la casa de mi padre, así que ¿qué más puedo hacer esta noche?

—Mañana es un día importante—dijo, incluso mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por las palabras que le había escupido la otra noche. Un tonto—eso es lo que había sido, incluso si ella nunca había revelado que le molestara.

—Estaba muy bien antes de que viniera aquí, Albert—dijo ella—cansada, y posiblemente aburrida. —Conozco mis límites. Te veré mañana—.

Pero él dijo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir tu misma con las familias? —.

Los oscuros ojos de Alicia se desplazaron hacia el río.

—Porque me recuerda lo que tengo que perder si soy atrapada o si fallamos—.

 **ooooooooooooo**

La noche cayó, y Aelin sabía que estaba siendo seguida mientras anduvo de tejado en tejado. Justo ahora, incluso horas después, ir por la calle sería la cosa más peligrosa que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta cuán enfadados estaban los guardias después de que ella y los rebeldes hubieran robado a sus prisioneros justo frente a sus narices.

Y ella lo sabía porque los había estado escuchando maldecir y sisear por la última hora mientras seguía a una patrulla de guardias uniformados de negro por la ruta que había tomado nota la noche anterior: a lo largo de los muelles, a continuación, manteniéndose a la sombra de la calle principal de las tabernas y burdeles en los barrios pobres, y después cerca- pero a una distancia considerable- del Mercado Sombra a las orillas del río. Interesante para aprender cómo hacían su ruta o cambiaba cuando el caos se desataba— los escondites a los que se apresuraron a ir, qué clase de formaciones usaban.

Que calles eran dejadas sin vigilancia cuando el in erno estallará. Como ocurriría mañana, con Aedion.

Pero los reclamos de Arobynn habían sido correctos— también correspondían con los mapas que Albert y Alicia habían hecho.

Sabía que si le decía a Albert por qué había aparecido durante la ejecución, él se interpondría en su camino de alguna manera—tal vez enviaría a Alicia a seguirla. Ella había necesitado saber qué tan hábiles eran— todas las partes serían cruciales en los eventos de mañana—y luego ver esto.

Justo como Arobynn le había dicho, cada guardia usaba un grueso anillo negro, y se movían con tirones y espasmos que le hicieron preguntarse qué tan bien estaban ajustándose los demonios en sus cuerpos. Su líder, un pálido hombre con cabello negro como la noche, se movía más uidamente, como tinta en agua.

Los había dejado andar corriendo hacia otra parte de la ciudad mientras ella seguía hacia donde los distritos de los artesanos sobresalian en la curva del Avery, hasta que todo a su alrededor estuvo en silencio y el olor de los cadáveres en descomposición se desvaneció.

En lo alto del tejado de un almacén de soplado de vidrio, las tejas aún cálidas por el calor del día o por los enormes hornos dentro, Aelin comtepló el callejón vacío.

La infernal lluvia de primavera comenzó de nuevo, tintineando en el inclinado techo, en varias chimeneas.

La magia— Albert le había dicho cómo liberarla. Tan fácil, y aun así- una tarea monumental. Necesitada de una cuidadosa planeación. Después de mañana, sin embargo— si sobrevivía— iba a empezar hacerlo.

Ella se desplazó hacia abajo por un tubo de desagüe a un lado de una desmenuzada pared de ladrillo, chapoteando un poco fuerte en un charco que esperaba fuera agua. Silbó mientras se paseaba por el vació callejón, una alegre melodía que había escuchado en una de las muchas tabernas de los barrios bajos.

Aun así, estaba un poco sorprendida cuando llegó cerca de la mitad del callejón antes de que una patrulla de la guardia del rey se cruzara en su camino, sus espadas reluciendo como la plata en la oscuridad.

El comandante de la patrulla, el demonio dentro de él, la miró y sonrió como si ya supiera a qué sabía su sangre.

Aelin le sonrió de vuelta, sacudiendo sus muñecas y tirando las cuchillas fuera de su traje. —Hola, preciosa—.

Y entonces estaba encima de ellos, rebanando y girando y esquivando.

Cinco guardias ya estaban muertos antes de que el resto pudiera siquiera moverse.

Sin embargo, la sangre que perdían no era roja. Era negra, y se derramaba por los lados de sus cuchillas. Densa y brillante como el aceite. El hedor, como leche cuajada y vinagre, la golpeó tan fuerte como el impacto se sus espadas.

El hedor creció, venciendo al persistente humo de las fábricas de vidrio a su alrededor, empeorando cuando Aelin esquivó el golpe del demonio y pasó por debajo. El estómago del hombre se abrió con una supurante herida, y sangre negra y los dioses sabían qué más se derramó en la calle.

Asqueroso. Casi tan malo como lo que emanaba de la alcantarilla al otro extremo del callejón, ya abierta. Ya filtrándose en esa tan familiar oscuridad.

El resto de la patrulla se acerco. Su ira se convirtió en una canción en su sangre mientras terminaba con ellos.

Cuando la sangre y lluvia yacían en charcos en los adoquines rotos, cuando Aelin estuvo de pie en un campo de hombres caídos, comenzó a cortar

Cabeza tras cabeza caían lejos.

Entonces se recostó contra la pared, esperando. Contando. No resucitaron.

Aelin acechó desde el callejón, cerrando de una patada la alcantarilla, y desapareció en la lluviosa noche.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

El amanecer llegó, el día era claro y cálido. Aelin había estado hasta más de la mitad de la noche revisando los libros que Albert había salvado, incluyendo a su viejo amigo Los Muertos Vivientes.

Recitando lo que había aprendido en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, Aelin se había puesto la ropa que Arobynn le había mandado, comprobando de nuevo que no hubieran sorpresas y que todo estuviera donde necesitaba que estuviera. Ella dejó que cada paso, cada recordatorio de su plan la anclaran, la alejaran de pensar demasiado en lo que haría cuándo comenzará la fiesta

Y entonces fue a salvar a su primo.

* * *

*se que están ansiosos de leer el siguiente capitulo y aquí lo tiene y lis digo que el fin de semana me alcance a llegar al capitulo 25 y lo estaré publicando una a la semana que tengan un feliz día y nos leemos pronto.


	16. Chapter 15

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 15**

Aedion Ashryver estaba listo para morir.

Contra su voluntad, él se había recuperado a lo largo de los dos últimos días, la ebre había desaparecido después de la puesta del sol ayer por la noche. Estaba lo su cientemente fuerte para caminar —aunque lentamente—, cuando lo escoltaron hasta el lavadero de la mazmorra, donde ellos lo encadenaron para lavarlo y fregarlo, e incluso se arriesgaron a afeitarlo, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para cortar su propia garganta con la navaja de afeitar.

Parecía que le querían presentable para la corte cuando le cortaran la cabeza con su propia espada, la Espada de Orynth.

Después de limpiar sus heridas, le metieron en pantalones y una camisa blanca suelta, tiraron hacia atrás su cabello, y lo arrastraron por las escaleras. Los guardias con uniformes oscuros, lo rodearon, tres en ambos lados, cuatro en el frente y detrás, y cada puerta y salida tenía a uno esos bastardos puestos ahí.

Estaba demasiado cansado por la herida para provocarles a poner una espada a través de él, así que se dejó conducir a través de las imponentes puertas del salón de baile. Las banderas rojas y doradas colgaban de las vigas del techo, cada mesa cubierta de ores de primavera y un arco de rosas del invernadero había sido creado sobre el estrado desde el que la familia real miraría las festividades antes de su ejecución. Las ventanas y puertas más allá de la tarima en la que se le daría muerte daban a uno de los jardines, un guardia apostado al lado del otro, otros situados en el propio jardín. Si el rey quería poner una trampa para Aelin, desde luego, no se había molestado en ser sutil.

Fue una actitud civilizada de ellos, se dio cuenta Aedion, cuando fue empujado por las escaleras de madera de la tarima, por darle un taburete dónde sentarse. Al menos no tendría que descansar en el suelo como un perro mientras observaba a todos fingir que no estaban aquí solo para ver rodar su cabeza. Y un taburete, se dio cuenta con sombría satisfacción, sería un arma suficientemente buena cuando llegara el momento.

Así que Aedion dejó que lo encadenarán a los grilletes anclados en el suelo de la tarima. Dejó que pusieran la Espada de Orynth a la vista a unos pies detrás de él, su pomo de hueso cicatrizado brillando en la luz de la mañana.

Era sólo cuestión de encontrar el momento adecuado para cumplir con el fin de su propia elección.

* * *

*pase una presentación de ingles estoy tan feliz y por es público este cap. Hasta la proxima


	17. Chapter 16

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo** **16**

El demonio lo hizo sentarse en la tarima, en un trono que se encontraba a lado de una mujer con corona quien no había notado que la cosa usando su boca no era la misma a la que había dado a luz. A su otro lado estaba el hombre que controlaba el demonio que tenía dentro. Y frente a él, el salón de baile estaba lleno de nobles, quienes no podían ver que él aún se encontraba allí, gritando.

El demonio había roto un poco más la barrera que había construido, y ahora veía través de sus ojos con una mirada vieja, brillando con malicia. Se encontraba hambriento de este mundo.

A lo mejor, el mundo merecía ser devorado por la cosa.

Tal vez era ese pensamiento traicionero que había causado que tal agujero rompiera un poco más la barrera que se encontraba entre ellos. Tal vez estaba ganando. Tal vez ya había ganado.

Así que él estaba forzado a sentarse en ese trono, y hablar con palabras que no eran las suyas, y compartir sus ojos con algo de otro reino, quien observaba a su soleado mundo con voracidad, eternamente hambriento.

El traje le picaba como el infierno. La pintura en todo su cuerpo no ayudaba. La mayoría de los invitados más importantes llegaron en los días previos de la esta, pero los que moraban dentro de la ciudad o en las lejanas montañas, ahora formaban una reluciente línea, estrechándose en las enormes puertas frontales. Los guardias estaban apostados ahí, revisando invitaciones, haciendo preguntas, observando detenidamente los rostros no demasiado perspicaces como para ser interrogados. Ordenaron a los artistas, vendedores, y sanadores, quien fuera, a usar una de las entradas laterales.

Ahí había sido donde Aelin había encontrado a Madame Florine y su grupo de bailarinas, vestidos con trajes de tul negro, seda y encaje, como noche líquida en el sol de la media mañana.

Hombros atrás, pecho rígido, brazos relajados a sus lados, Aelin se unió fácilmente al grupo. Con su cabello teñido con un rudo color de café y su cara pintada con los pesados cosméticos que todas las bailarinas usaban, se mezcló lo su cientemente bien, que nadie la miró dos veces.

Se enfocó tanto en su rol de principiante temblorosa, viéndose más interesada en como las otras bailarinas la percibían que en los seis guardias estacionados en la pequeña puerta de madera en una orilla de la pared de piedra. El pasillo del castillo que se encontraba más allá era estrecho, bueno para las dagas, malo para las espadas, y mortal para las bailarinas si ella se metía en problemas.

Si Arobynn había decidido traicionarla.

Con la cabeza abajo, Aelin monitoreó sutilmente la primera prueba de confianza. Florine caminó a lado de su la de bailarinas como un almirante a bordo de un barco. Envejecida pero hermosa. Todos los movimientos de Florine estaban ejecutados con una gracia que Aelin nunca había sido capaz de replicar, sin importar cuántas lecciones había tenido con ella mientras crecía. La mujer había sido la bailarina más reconocida en el reino—y desde su retiro, se mantuvo como la maestra más preciada. Instructora Suprema, la había llamado Aelin en los años que había entrenado con ella, aprendiendo los bailes de moda y formas de mover y a lar su cuerpo.

Los ojos color avellana de Florine estaban en los guardias de adelante mientras ella se detenía a lado de Aelin, con los nos labios fruncidos.

—Todavía necesitas trabajar en tu postura —dijo la mujer. Aelin encontró de soslayo la mirada de Florine.

—Es un honor ser una suplente para usted, Madame. Realmente espero que Gillyan se recupere pronto de su enfermedad—.

Los guardias hicieron un ademán a lo que parecían ser una tropa de malabaristas, y ellos asintieron de regreso.

—Te ves en buena forma —Florine murmuró.

Aelin hizo un espectáculo inclinando la cabeza, curvándose en sus hombros, y un rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas —la nueva suplente, avergonzada por los cumplidos de su profesora.

— ¿Considerando donde me encontraba diez meses atrás?

Florine inhaló, y su mirada se posó en la delgada línea de cicatrices alrededor del brazo de Aelin, que incluso las pinturas de color no habían logrado ocultar. Se elevaban hasta la cima de su traje sin espalda, pero incluso así, y con la pintura corporal, la parte más alta de su tatuaje, las cicatrices se veían.

—Si tú crees que yo tuve algo que ver con los eventos que te llevaron hasta eso...

Las palabras de Aelin fueron apenas más audibles que el susurro que hacen los zapatos de seda sobre la grava:

—Ya estarías muerta si hubiese sido así —no era una mentira. Cuando ella había escrito sus planes en el barco, el nombre de Florine había sido uno de los que había escrito en su lista, y luego lo había tachado, después de una cuidadosa consideración. Aelin continuó:

— ¿Confío en que hayas hecho los arreglos necesarios? —no solo el pequeño cambio en los vestuarios, para poder ocultar las armas y algunas otras cosas que Aelin necesitaría para escabullirse, todo pagado por Arobynn, por supuesto. No, la gran sorpresa vendría después. —Es un poco tarde para estar preguntado eso, ¿no lo crees? —Madame Florine ronroneó, las joyas oscuras alrededor de su cuello y sus oídos brillaron—. Debes confiar mucho en mí, para incluso haberte aparecido.

—Confío más en que te gusta obtener dinero de lo que te gusta el rey —Arobynn le había dado una enorme suma de dinero para pagarle a Florine. Mantuvo un ojo en las guardias mientras hablaba—. Y desde que el Teatro Royal fue cerrado por su Majestad Imperial, confío en que estamos de acuerdo en lo que les pasó a los músicos fue un crimen tan inolvidable como la masacre de esclavos en Endovier y Callaculla.

Supo que había dicho las palabras correctas cuando vio la agonía a florar en los ojos de Florine.

—Pytor era mi amigo —susurró Florine, desvaneciendo el color de sus mejillas bronceadas. —No había director más no, ningún oído mejor. Él hizo mi carrera. Él me ayudó a establecer todo esto —movió una mano abarcando a todas las bailarinas, el castillo, el prestigio que había ganado—. Lo extraño.

No era nada calculado, nada frío, cuando Aelin posó una mano sobre su corazón.

—Extrañaré ir a escucharlo dirigir el Stygian Suite cada otoño. Pasaré el resto de mi vida sabido que tal vez nunca vuelva a escuchar música tan fina, que nunca más viviré un poco de lo que sentí, estando sentada en el teatro mientras él dirigía.

Madame Florine envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella misma. A pesar de los guardias que se encontraban adelante, a pesar de la tarea que se acercaba con cada movimiento del reloj, le tomó un momento a Aelin ser capaz de hablar de nuevo. Pero eso no había sido lo que había hecho a Aelin acceder a los planes de Arobynn, a con ar en Florine.

Dos años atrás, cuando finalmente era libre de la correa de Arobynn pero aun así casi suplicando gracias por pagar sus deudas, Aelin había continuado tomando clases con Florine, no sólo para mantenerse al corriente de los bailes populares para su trabajo, sino también para mantenerse flexible y en forma. Florine se había negado a aceptar su dinero. Además, después de cada lección, Florine había permitido que Aelin se sentara en el pianoforte que se encontraba por la ventana y tocara hasta que sus dedos le dolieran, desde que había sido obligada a dejar sus amados instrumentos en la Guarida de los Asesinos. Florine nunca lo había mencionado, nunca la hizo sentir como que si fuera caridad. Pero había sido una bondad cuando Aelin había necesitado desesperadamente una.

Aelin dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Has memorizado los preparativos para ti y para tus chicas?

—Aquellos que desean escaparse tal vez sean bienvenidos en el barco que Arobynn contrató. He hecho espació para todos, sólo en caso. Si son lo suficientemente estúpidos para quedarse en Rifthold, entonces se merecen su destino.

Aelin no se había arriesgado a encontrarse con Florine hasta ahora, y Florine ni siquiera se había atrevido a empacar sus pertenencias por miedo a ser descubierta. Ella tomaría sólo lo que pudiera cargar con ella en la presentación – dinero, joyas– y escaparía a los muelles en el momento en que el caos iniciara. Había una gran posibilidad de que no lo lograra, o sus chicas, a pesar del plan de escape que Albert y Brullo y la cooperación de los guardias del rey.

Aelin se encontró diciendo:

—Gracias—.

La boca de Florine se arqueó hacia un lado.

—Ahora, hay algo que nunca aprendiste de tu maestro—.

Las bailarinas al frente de la la llegaron hasta los guardias, Florine suspiró sonoramente y se acercó a ellos, posando sus brazos en sus estrechas caderas, poder y gracia guiando cada uno de los pasos que la acercaban al guardia de uniforme negro que observaba una larga lista. Una por una, él miraba a las bailarinas, comparándolas con la lista que él tenía, checando cada lista, unas muy detalladas. Pero gracias a que Ress había asaltado el cuartel por la noche, y añadió un nombre falso junto con su descripción, Aelin estaría en la lista. Se acercaban más, Aelin se quedó en el fondo del grupo para tener más tiempo para observar detalles.

Dioses, este castillo—el mismo en cada forma posible, pero diferente. O tal vez era ella quien había cambiado.

Una por una las bailarinas fueron entrando entre los guardias con caras serias y se apuraban a pasar por el estrecho pasillo, riendo nerviosamente y susurrando a la otra.

Aelin se puso de puntillas para estudiar a los guardias de la puerta, nada más que la principiante estudiando su cara con impaciente curiosidad. Luego, ella las vio.

Escritas con pintura negra a través del umbral de piedra, estaban las marcas de Wyrd. Estaban hermosamente hechas, como si fueran meramente decorativas, pero... Debían de encontrarse en todas la puertas, en cada entrada. Seguramente, incluso las ventanas tendrían unas pequeñas marcas oscuras en ellas, sin duda estaban puestas para Aelin Galathynius, para advertir al rey de su presencia o para atraparla.

Una bailarina golpeó a Aelin en el estómago para que dejara de apoyarse sobre su hombro para observar por encima de sus cabezas. Aelin miró boquiabierta a la chica, y después dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

La bailarina la observó sobre su hombro, susurrándole que se callara. Aelin empezó a llorar. Sonoras y constantes lágrimas de dolor. La bailarina se congeló, la que se encontraba atrás de ellas, veía hacia otro lado.

—E-eso dolió —dijo Aelin, sobando su estómago. —No hice nada —la mujer siseó.

Aelin continuó llorando. Más adelante, Florine ordenó a las bailarinas que se mantuvieran a un lado. Después su mirada se posó en Aelin.

— ¿Qué en el nombre de cada dios en el reino, es esta tontería? — Aelin apuntó con un tembloroso dedo a la bailarina.

—Ella m-me golpeó—.

Florine giró hacia la chica con ojos grandes que ya se encontraba proclamando su inocencia. Entonces siguieron una serie de acusaciones, insultos y más lágrimas, ahora de parte de la bailarina, llorando sobre su carrera arruinada.

—A-agua —murmuró Aelin a Florine—. Necesito un vaso de agua —los guardias ya habían empezado a caminar en su dirección. Aelin apretó fuertemente el brazo de Florine—. A-ahora.

Los ojos de Florine se iluminaron y encaró a los guardias que se acercaban, ladrando sus demandas. Aelin contuvo su aliento, esperando por el golpe, la cachetada... Pero ahí estaba uno de los amigos de Ress —uno de los amigos de Albert, portando una flor roja en su pecho, como ella lo había pedido—corriendo para conseguir agua. Exactamente donde Albert había dicho que él estaría, sólo en caso de que algo fuera mal. Aelin se aferró a Florine hasta que el agua llegó, una cubeta y una cuchara, lo mejor que al hombre se le pudo haber ocurrido. Sabiamente no cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

Con un pequeño sollozo de agradecimiento, Aelin tomó ambas cosas. Estaba temblando ligeramente.

Le dio a Florine un sutil asentimiento con su pie, urgiéndola a avanzar.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Florine furiosamente, arrastrándola hasta el frente de la la—. He tenido suficiente de esta idiotez, y casi arruines tu maquillaje.

Cuidadosamente para no derramar el agua, Aelin permitió que Florine la jalara hacia el guardia con cara de piedra que se encontraba en la puerta.

—Mi tonta e inservible suplente, Dianna —dijo al guardia con perfecto acero en su voz, sin perturbarse bajo la negra mirada del demonio.

El hombre estudió la lista en sus manos, checando, checando— Y tachó un nombre. Aelin tomó un pequeño sorbo de agua de la cuchara, para después depositarla de nuevo en la cubeta.

El guardia vio una vez más a Aelin, ella hizo que su labio inferiortemblará, las lágrimas a punto de derramarse de nuevo mientras el demonio de adentro la devoraba con sus ojos. Como si las bailarinas fueran postres.

—Adentro —el hombre gruño, levantando su barbilla al pasillo detrás de él.

Con agradecimiento silencioso, Aelin caminó hacia las marcas del Wyrd escritas sobre las piedras. Y se resbaló, logrando que la cubeta se derramara sobre las marcas.

Gimió mientras golpeaba el suelo, sus rodillas ardiendo en genuino dolor, Florine estaba instantáneamente junto a ella, demandando que dejara de ser tan torpe y toda una llorona, para después empujarla, empujarla sobre las marcas arruinadas.

Y dentro del castillo de cristal.

* * *

*Estoy tan feliz y tan triste porque ya leí el 5to libro de esta gran saga pero saber cómo termino y tener que espera hasta que al fin nuestra gra escritora lo escriba.

Hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


	18. Chapter 17

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 17**

Cuando se permitió a Florine y al resto de las bailarinas la entrada a palacio, fueron conducidas por el estrecho pasillo de los sirvientes. En cuestión de minutos, la puerta se abriría hacia el salón de baile y ellas volarían dentro como mariposas. Negras y resplandecientes mariposas representando las "Doncellas de la Muerte", el baile de una de las sinfonías más populares.

No fueron detenidas ni interrogadas por nadie más, aunque los guardias en cada entrada las observaban como si fueran halcones. Y sus ojos no eran como los del príncipe Hada. Pocos de los hombres de Chaol se encontraban allí. Ni rastro de Ress o Brullo. Pero todos estaban donde Albert había prometido que estarían, según la información de Ress y Brullo.

Un sirviente transportaba en su hombro una fuente de jamón asado con salvia crujiente, y Aelin trataba de no apreciarla, de no sentir las esencias de la comida de su enemigo. Incluso si esa comida era condenadamente buena. Los sirvientes llevaban plato tras plato y sus caras estaban completamente rojas, no había duda de que habían hecho una larga caminata desde las cocinas. Trucha con avellanas, espárragos crujientes, pastel de peras, pastel de carne...

Aelin cerró los puños contemplando la larga la de sirvientes. Una media sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. Esperó a que los sirvientes volvieran con las manos vacías, de regreso a las cocinas. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y una doncella delgada que vestía un delantal blanco se apresuró hacia la gran estancia, su cabello color tinta era como hilos sueltos formando una trenza, deshaciéndose a medida que corría para recoger la siguiente bandeja de tartas de pera que aguardaba en la cocina.

Aelin mantuvo su cara en blanco e indiferente a medida que Alicia Faliq se acercaba a ella. Esos ojos oscuros se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba—quizás por sorpresa o inquietud, no sabría decirlo. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir cómo dirigirse a ella, uno de los guardias le anunció a Florine que ya era la hora. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, incluso cuando sintió al demonio en aquel hombre mostrando atención en ella y las demás. Alicia se había ido —había desaparecido bajo las escaleras—cuando Aelin volvió a mirar.

Florine se dirigió a la línea de bailarinas que esperaban en la puerta, con las manos apretadas en su espalda.

—Espaldas rectas, hombros atrás, cuellos arriba. Ustedes son luz, aire y gracia. No me decepcionen—.

Florine cogió la cesta de ores de cristal negro que había mandado a su más rme bailarina traer. Cada flor exquisita relucía como un diamante contra la oscura luz del pasillo.

—Si las rompen antes del momento de lanzarlas, están acabadas. Valen más que ustedes, y no hay reemplazos. — una por una, entregó las flores a todas, eran lo bastante resistentes para no romperse en los próximos minutos.

Florine llegó a Aelin con la cesta vacía.

—Míralas y aprende —dijo lo bastante alto para que el guardia la oyera, y puso su mano en el hombro de Aelin, como una profesora consoladora. Las otras bailarinas, ahora observando sus pies, giraron sus cabezas y hombros, sin mirar en su dirección.

Aelin asintió recatadamente, como si intentara contener lágrimas de decepción, y se salió de la línea para pararse al lado de Florine.

Las trompetas resonaron a través de las grietas que rodeaban la puerta, y la multitud comenzó a gritar tan alto que hizo retumbar el suelo.

—Me he asomado al Gran Salón —dijo Florine tan bajo que Aelin apenas podía oírle—. Para ver cómo le está yendo al General. Está pálido y demacrado, pero alerta. Está listo—para ti.

Aelin se quedó inmóvil.

—Siempre me pregunté dónde te había encontrado Arobynn —murmuró Florine, parada en la puerta como si pudiera ver a través de ella—. Por qué se tomaba tantas molestias en poseerte, más que a cualquier otro —La mujer cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, en ellos se reflejaba el acero—. Cuando rompas las cadenas de este mundo y forjes uno nuevo, recuerda que el arte es tan necesario para un Reino como la comida. Sin él, un reino no es nada, y será olvidado con el tiempo. He amansado dinero suficiente en mi miserable vida para no volver a necesitarlo—así que me entenderás si te digo que dónde sea que levantes tu trono, no importa el tiempo que lleve, vendré a ti, y traeré música y baile.

Aelin tragó saliva. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Florine se alejó dirigiéndose al final de la fila y directa a la puerta. Se detuvo, dirigiendo su mirada a cada bailarina. Ella habló sólo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aelin.

—Ofrézcanle a su rey el espectáculo que merece—. Florine abrió la puerta, inundando el pasillo con luces y música, y el olor de carnes asadas. Las otras bailarinas inspiraron a la vez y se abalanzaron, una a una, ondeando esas flores de cristal oscuras ante ellas.

Mientras las veía salir, Aelin convirtió la sangre en sus venas en fuego negro. Aedion—su atención estaba en él, no en el tirano sentado al frente de la sala, el hombre que había asesinado a su familia, a Marion y a su gente. Si estos eran sus últimos momentos, al menos moriría luchando, al compás de una primorosa música. Era la hora.

Respiró...

Era la heredera del fuego.

Era fuego, y luz, y ceniza, y brasas. Era Aelin Fireheart, y no se inclinaba ante nada ni nadie, salvo la corona que le pertenecía por sangre y supervivencia, y triunfo. Aelin enderezó sus hombros y se dirigió hacia la deslumbrante multitud.

 **oooooooooooo**

Aedion había estado observando a los guardias durante las horas que llevaba encadenado al asiento, y se preguntaba a quién convendría atacar primero, a quien le vendría mejor un lateral o una pierna, quien vacilaría al enfrentarse al Lobo del Norte, y, lo más importante, quien sería lo bastante impulsivo y estúpido para finalmente llevarle a las órdenes del rey.

Los espectáculos habían comenzado, atrayendo la atención de la multitud que había estado mirando hacia él desvergonzadamente, y mientras las dos docenas de mujeres otaban, saltaban y giraban en el amplio espacio entre el estrado y la plataforma de su ejecución, por un momento Aedion se sintió... culpable por interrumpir. Esas mujeres no tenían por qué quedar atrapadas en el baño de sangre que él estaba a punto de provocar.

No parecía adecuado, por otra parte, que sus vestidos destellantes fueran del más oscuro negro, acentuado con plata—Las Doncellas de la Muerte, por supuesto. Era lo que representaban. Era tanto una señal como nada. Quizás Silba, de ojos oscuros, le ofrecería una muerte benévola en lugar de una cruel y ensangrentada a manos de Hellas. De cualquier manera, no pudo evitar sonreír. La muerte era muerte.

Las bailarinas arrojaban pañuelos de polvo negro, cubriendo con ellos el suelo—las cenizas de los caídos, probablemente. Una por una, dieron pequeños y elegantes giros y se inclinaron ante el rey y su hijo.

Hora de moverse. El rey estaba distraído con un guardia uniformado que susurraba en su oreja; el príncipe miraba a las bailarinas con aburrido desinterés, y la reina estaba hablando con cualquiera fuera la cortesana a la que favorecía ese día.

La multitud aplaudía y arrullaba ante la exhibición. Todos estaban vestidos de gala—tales riquezas desmesuradas. La sangre de un imperio había pagado esas joyas y sedas. Era la sangre de su gente.

Una nueva bailarina se movía a través de la multitud: alguna suplente, sin duda tratando de tener una mejor vista del espectáculo. Y quizás él no habría pensado dos veces en ello, si no hubiera sido más alta que las demás—mayor, con más curvas, sus hombros más amplios. Se movía pesadamente, como si algo la atrajera innatamente a la tierra. La luz la golpeó, brillando a través del encaje en las mangas de su traje revelando remolinos y espirales en las marcas de su piel. Idénticas a las dibujadas en los brazos y pechos de las otras bailarinas, con excepción de su espalda, donde el maquillaje era un poco más oscuro.

Las bailarinas como ellas no tenían tatuajes. Antes de que pudiera ver más, entre cada respiración un grupo de damas en amplios trajes de gala la apartaron de su vista, ella desapareció tras las cortinas, caminando por delante de los guardias con una sonrisa avergonzada, como si estuviera perdida.

Cuando emergió de nuevo ni un minuto más tarde, supo que era ella por su forma, y su altura. El maquillaje había desaparecido, y su falda de tul voluminosa ya no estaba... No—pensó a medida que ella se deslizaba a través de la puerta sin que los guardias pudieran hacer nada más que mirarla. La falda se había convertido en una capa de seda, y la capucha cubría su cabello rojizo, y se movía... se movía como un hombre arrogante, desafiando a las damas a su alrededor.

Se acercó a él. Al estadio.

Las bailarinas todavía arrojaban su polvo negro por todas partes, formando un círculo a su alrededor, revoloteando a través del suelo de mármol. Ninguno de los guardias notó que una bailarina convertida en noble avanzaba hacia él. Uno de los cortesanos la vio—pero no dio alarma ni gritó. En su lugar, dijo un nombre—el nombre de un hombre. Y la bailarina disfrazada se giró, alzando una mano en agradecimiento al hombre que había llamado y lanzando una sonrisa arrogante.

No solo estaba disfrazada. Se había convertido en una persona completamente distinta. Se acercaba pavoneándose, la música en la orquesta de la galería se elevaba enfrentándose en un vibrante final, cada nota más alta que la anterior a medida que las bailarinas alzaban unas rosas de cristal sobre sus cabezas: un tributo al rey, a la Muerte.

La bailarina disfrazada se detuvo ante el círculo de guardias que anqueaban en estadio de Aedion, palmeándose como buscando un pañuelo que había perdido, y murmurando una serie de maldiciones.

Una intervención creíble y normal—no era motivo de alarma. Los guardias volvieron a dirigir su vista a las bailarinas.

Pero ella miró a Aedion con las cejas caídas. Incluso vestida como un aristócrata, el triunfo y la maldad brillaban en esos ojos dorados turquesa.

Tras ellos, a través del salón, las bailarinas destrozaban sus rosas contra el suelo, y Aedion sonrió a su reina mientras el mundo entero se sumía en un infierno.


	19. Chapter 18

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 18**

No solo las flores de cristal habían sido manipuladas con un polvo reactivo, cuidadosamente adquirido por Aelin en el Mercado Negro. Cada partícula centelleante que las bailarinas habían arrojado estaba repleta de eso también. Y cada una de las monedas de plata que había gastado valía la pena por ese humo que se expandía a través de la sala, encendiendo el polvo que habían esparcido por todas partes.

La niebla era tan densa que apenas podía ver nada a más de un pie de distancia, y la capa gris en que había convertido la falda de su traje se camuflaba perfectamente en ella. Tal y cómo Arobynn había sugerido.

Los gritos opacaron la música. Aelin ya estaba corriendo hacia el escenario cuando la torre del reloj — esa torre que les salvaría o les mandaría al infierno—marcó el medio día.

Aedion no tenía un collar negro alrededor de su cuello, y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba. El alivió hizo que sus rodillas amenazaran con ceder. Antes de que el primer golpe del reloj hubiera terminado, ella ya había preparado las dagas integradas en el corpiño de su traje—el hilo de plata y la pedrería escondían sus armas—y lanzó una atravesando la garganta del guardia más cercano.

Aelin giró y lo arrojó contra el hombre de al lado al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su otra daga al abdomen de un tercero.

La voz de Florine se elevó sobre la multitud, ordenando a sus bailarinas que escaparan. El reloj emitió un segundo golpe, y Aelin clavó su arma en el vientre de un guardia que gimió del dolor, otro venía hacia ella desde la niebla. El resto irían hacia Aedion instintivamente, pero serían tragados por la multitud, y ella ya estaba bastante cerca.

El guardia—una de esas pesadillas de uniforme negro—la atacó con su espada con un golpe directo a la cabeza. Aelin desvió el golpe con un puñal, clavándolo en su torso expuesto. Apestosa, sangre caliente cubrió su mano cuando insertó la otra arma en su ojo.

Él todavía se estaba desmoronando cuando ella recorrió los últimos pies hasta la plataforma de madera y se lanzó sobre ella, rodando, manteniéndose baja hasta que estaba justo por debajo de otros dos guardias que intentaban disipar los velos de humo. Gritaron en el momento en que ella los destripó con dos golpes limpios.

El reloj sonó por cuarta vez, y ahí estaba Aedion, y los tres guardias que lo rodeaban estaban sepultados por las astillas de su taburete.

Él era imponente—incluso más grande visto de cerca. Un guardia arremetió contra ellos, y Aelin gritó "¡Agáchate!" antes de lanzar una daga a su rostro. A Aedion casi no le da tiempo a moverse para esquivar el golpe, y la sangre del guardia salpicó en el hombro la túnica de su primo.

Aelin se abalanzó sobre las cadenas que rodeaban los tobillos de Aedion, desenvainando la espada restante a su lado.

Una sacudida la conmocionó, y una luz azul abrasó su vista cuando el Ojo se iluminó. No se atrevió a parar, ni siquiera por un instante. Cualquiera que fuera el conjuro que el rey hubiera puesto en las cadenas de Aedion, ardía como fuego azul cuando cortó su antebrazo con la daga y usó su sangre para dibujar los símbolos que había memorizado sobre las cadenas:

Abierto.

Las cadenas resonaron en el suelo. Séptimo golpe del reloj.

Los gritos se tornaron en algo más potente y savaje, la voz del rey retumbó sobre la multitud en pánico. Otro bene cio del humo: demasiado arriesgado comenzar un ataque con echas. Pero solo le daría a Arobynn el crédito si salía de esta con vida.

Aelin desenvainó otra hoja, escondida en el medio de su capa gris. El guardia se arrojó llevándose las manos a la garganta, ahora abierta de oreja a oreja. Se giró hacia Aedion, y tiró de la larga cadena que sujetaba el Ojo alrededor de su cuello, lanzándoselo. Abrió la boca, pero él dijo con voz entrecortada:

—La espada—.

Y en ese momento ella notó la hoja situada tras su asiento. La Espada de Orynth. La espada de su padre.

Había estado tan centrada en Aedion, en los guardias y en las bailarinas que ni siquiera había visto qué era esa espada.

—Quédate cerca —fue todo lo que dijo mientras sujetaba la espada y la ponía en sus manos. No se permitió pensar demasiado sobre el peso de la hoja, o en cómo había llegado hasta allí. Ella sólo agarró a Aedion por la muñeca y corrió a través de la plataforma hacia las ventanas del patio, donde la multitud estaba chillando y los guardias trataban de establecer un orden.

El reloj dio su noveno golpe. Ella había liberado las manos de Aedion tan pronto cómo habían llegado al jardín; no tenían ni un solo segundo que perder en el sofocante humo.

Aedion se tambaleó pero consiguió mantenerse recto, cerca de ella cuando saltó de la plataforma hacia el humo, justo donde Brullo llamaba a dos guardias que obstaculizaban su huida. Uno murió con una daga en la columna vertebral y el otro con un golpe en el lateral del cuello. Ella apretaba las empuñaduras de sus dagas contra la resbaladiza sangre que cubría a esos guardias –y también cada parte de su propio cuerpo.

Aedion saltó a su lado con la espada entre sus manos, y sus tobillos se doblaron.

Él había sido herido, pero no de alguna herida visible. Ella no había podido discernir demasiado en esos momentos en que habían atravesado la multitud, alterando su comportamiento como Eliza le había dicho. La palidez en el rostro de Aedion no tenía nada que ver con miedo, ni tampoco sus respiraciones superficiales. Le habían herido.

Eso hizo que matar a esos hombre fuera muy, muy sencillo.

La gente estaba taponando las puertas del patio, tal y como ella había calculado. Todo lo que

tuvo que haber fuego gritar "¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!" y los gritos se volvieron frenéticos.

Comenzaron a romper las ventanas y las puertas de cristal, pisoteándose entre ellos así como a los guardias. Agarraban cubos para apagar el fuego, el agua salpicaba por todas partes y disipaba las marcas del Wyrd en los umbrales.

El humo se elevaba sobre ellos, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín. Aelin empujó la cabeza de Aedion hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que lo dirigía hacia la masa de cortesanos y sirvientes que huían. Golpes, empujones, gritos, cortes en su ropa, hasta que—hasta que el sol del mediodía la cegó.

Aedion siseó. Las semanas en las mazmorras probablemente habían destrozado sus ojos.

—Tan solo sujétate a mí —dijo, apoyando la mano de él sobre su hombro. Se agarró con fuerza, con sus cadenas contra ella a medida que se habría paso entre la multitud hacia el aire libre al otro lado.

La torre dio el duodécimo y último golpe cuando Aelin y Aedion derraparon deteniéndose ante una la de seis guardias que bloqueaban la entrada de los setos del jardín.

Aelin se soltó del agarre de Aedion, y su primo maldijo adaptando sus ojos lo su ciente para ver qué era lo que se interponía entre ellos y la salida.

—No te metas en mi camino —le dijo ella, antes de lanzarse hacia los guardias.

Graham le había enseñado algunos trucos nuevos.

Era un remolino mortal, una reina de las sombras, y esos hombres no eran más que basura. Acuchillando, agachándose y girando, Aelin se dejó llevar por esa calma mortal, hasta que la sangre era una niebla a su alrededor y la grava estaba cubierta por ella. Cuatro de los hombres de Albert vinieron corriendo hacia arriba —y después en la otra dirección. O aliados u hombres inteligentes, no le importaba especialmente.

Y cuando el último de esos guardias de uniforme negro estaba tirado en el suelo ensangrentado, ella volvió junto Aedion. Estaba boquiabierto—pero dejó escapar una risa baja cuando comenzó una carrera a su lado, hacia los setos.

Arqueros—debían acabar con los arqueros que seguramente iban a comenzar a disparar tan pronto como el humo se disipara.

Rodearon los setos que habían recorrido docenas de veces durante su estancia allí, cuando había corrido cada mañana con Albert.

—Más rápido, Aedion—murmuró, pero él ya se estaba quedando atrás. Ella se detuvo y realizó un corte en su muñeca con una daga antes de dibujar las marcas de Wyrd en cada una de sus esposas. De nuevo, la luz se encendió y ardió. Pero después los puños se abrieron limpiamente.

—Buen truco—jadeó, y ella le retiró las cadenas. Estaba a punto de arrojar el metal a un lado cuando el suelo crujió tras ellos.

No eran los guardias, ni el rey.

No con poco horror, vio como Terry caminaba hacia ellos.


	20. Chapter 19

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 19**

— ¿Van a alguna parte? —dijo Terry, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

El hombre que dijo esas palabras no era su amigo—ella lo sabía desde antes de que él abriera su boca. El cuello de su túnica color ébano estaba desabrochada, dejando al descubierto el brillante collar de piedras de Wyrd en la base de su garganta.

—Desafortunadamente, Alteza, tenemos otra esta a la que asistir—señalando el delgado arce rojo a su derecha, los arbustos, y luego el palacio de cristal detrás de ellos. Estaban demasiado adentrados en los jardines para que les dispararan, pero cada segundo desperdiciado era tan malo como firmar su propia sentencia de muerte. Y la de Aedion.

—Es una pena—dijo el príncipe Valg dentro de Terry—. Se estaba poniendo interesante.

Él hizo su movimiento.

Una ola de oscuridad se dirigió hacia ella, y Aedion gritó una advertencia. Luz azul estalló ante de ella, desviando el ataque dirigido a Aedion, pero ella fue arrastrada un paso hacia atrás por un fuerte viento oscuro.

Cuando la oscuridad se aclaró, el príncipe los miró jamente. Luego, les sonrió de manera perezosa y cruel.

—Te protegiste a ti misma. Astuto, encantadora cosa humana—.

Aelin había pasado toda la mañana pintando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con marcas del Wyrd con su propia sangre, mezclada con tinta para ocultar el color.

—Aedion, corre hacia el muro—dijo ella, sin atreverse a dejar de mirar al príncipe. Aedion no hizo tal cosa.

—Él no es el príncipe, ya no lo es.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que necesitas...

—Tan heroicos- dijo la cosa habitando dentro de su amigo. —Teniendo la tonta esperanza de pensar que pueden escapar.

Al igual que una víbora, atacó otra vez con una pared de oscuro y viciado poder. La golpeó haciéndola caer contra Aedion, quien gruño por el dolor pero la ayudó a levantarse. Su piel empezó a cosquillear debajo de su traje, como si las marcas del Wyrd de sangre estuvieran desvaneciéndose con cada ataque. Útiles, pero de corta duración. Precisamente la razón por la cual no las había utilizado para entrar al castillo.

Necesitaban salir de allí —Ahora.

Empujó las cadenas hacia las manos de Aedion, Le sacó la espada de Orynth y avanzó hacia el príncipe.

Lentamente desenvainó la espada. Era liviana y el acero brillaba, como lo había hecho la última vez que la vio. En las manos de su padre.

El príncipe Valg la atacó otra vez y ella trastabilló, pero continuó caminando, incluso mientras las marcas del Wyrd de sangre se deshacían.

—Una señal Terry—dijo—Dame un solo una señal de que sigues ahí.

El príncipe Valg rió cruel y profundamente, ese hermoso rostro deformado por una crueldad ancestral. Sus ojos color zafiro vacíos cuando dijo:

—Voy a destruir todo aquello que amas.

Ella levantó la espada de su padre con ambas manos, mientras avanzaba rmemente. —No te atreverías a hacerlo-dijo la cosa

—Terry—ella repitió, con voz quebrada. — Tú eres Terry. — segundos, tenía solo segundos para darle. Su sangre empezó a caer en la grava y la dejó acumularse ahí, sus ojos jos en el príncipe, mientras empezaba a trazar un símbolo con el pie.

El demonio rió otra vez. — Ya no.

Aelin miró sus ojos, a la boca que una vez había besado, al amigo por el cual se había preocupado tanto, y suplicó.

—Solo una señal, Terry.

Pero no había nada de su amigo en esa cara, ninguna vacilación o movimiento que parara su ataque mientras el príncipe avanzaba...

Avanzaba y luego se detenía mientras pasaba sobre la marca del Wyrd que había dibujado en el piso con su sangre...

Una rápida y sucia marca para atraparlo. No duraría más que unos momentos, pero era todo lo que necesitaba mientras él era forzado a arrodillarse, peleando y empujando contra el poder. Aedion maldijo silenciosamente.

Aelin levantó la espada de Orynth sobre la cabeza de Terry. Un golpe. Solo un golpe para atravesar piel y hueso, para destruirlo.

La cosa estaba rugiendo con una voz que no le pertenecía a Terry, en un lenguaje que no pertenecía a este mundo.

La marca en el piso parpadeó, pero resistió.

Terry la miró, había tanto odio en ese hermoso rostro, tanta malicia y furia.

Por Terrasen, por su futuro, ella podía hacer esto. Podía terminar con esa amenaza justo allí y en ese momento. Terminar con él en su cumpleaños, ni un solo día después de los veinte. Y podía sufrir por ello después, lamentarlo después.

Se había prometido que ningún otro nombre sería agregado a su piel, pero por su reino... La espada se movió tan pronto como decidió, y...

Algo impactó con la espada de su padre, haciéndola tropezar mientras Aedion gritaba.

La echa cayó en el jardín, siseando contra la grava mientras aterrizaba.

Alicia ya se estaba acercando, apuntando con otra flecha a Aedion.

—Mata al Príncipe y yo le dispararé al General.

Terry dejó escapar una risa.

—Eres una espía terrible—Aelin dijo— ni siquiera intentaste permanecer oculta mientras me vigilabas dentro.

—Arobynn Hamel le dijo al Capitán que intentarías matar al Príncipe hoy—dijo Alicia. — Baja tu espada.

Aelin ignoró la orden. "El padre de Alicia hace los mejores pasteles de pera en la capital". Ella supuso que Arobynn había intentado advertirle, y había estado demasiado distraída como para entender el mensaje oculto. Estúpido. Profundamente estúpido de su parte.

Solo faltaban segundos antes de que la marca fallara.

—Nos mentiste—dijo Alicia. La eche seguía apuntando a Aedion, quien estaba midiendo a Alicia con la mirada, sus puños cerrados como si estuviera imaginando sus dedos apretando su garganta.

—Albert y tú son tontos— dijo Aelin. Incluso mientras parte de ella estaba aliviada, incluso mientras quería admitir que lo que había estado a punto de hacer la convertía en una tonta también.

Aelin bajó la espada a su lado.

La cosa dentro de Terry dijo:

—Te arrepentirás de esto, chica.

—Lo sé. — susurró Aelin.

A ella no le importaba lo que le pasara a Alicia. Envainó su espada, agarró a Aedion y corrió.

 **ooooooooo**

La respiración de Aedion era como fragmentos de vidrio roto en sus pulmones, pero la mujer cubierta de sangre—Aelin—lo arrastraba hacia adelante, maldiciendo porque corría tan lento. El jardín era enorme, y los gritos se escuchaban desde los arbustos detrás de ellos, acercán- dose.

Entonces llegaron a la pared de piedra, ya cubierta con marcas del Wyrd de sangre, y había fuertes manos que lo ayudaban a subir desde arriba. Él intentó decirle que fuese primero, pero ella ya estaba empujando su espalda, y luego sus piernas, levantándolo mientras los dos hombres sobre el muro cargaban su peso. La herida en sus costillas ardió y quemó con agonía. El mundo se volvió brillante y giró mientras los hombres lo bajaban hacia la silenciosa ciudad del otro lado. Él tuvo que apoyarse contra el muro para evitar resbalarse con el charco de sangre de los guardias reales muertos delante. No reconoció sus caras, algunas todavía permanecían con expresiones de pánico.

Hubo un sonido de un cuerpo aterrizando contra la piedra, y luego su prima estaba parada detrás de él, acomodando una capa gris sobre su disfraz cubierto de sangre, deslizando la capucha sobre su cara manchada con sangre también.

Tenía otra capa en sus manos, cortesía de la patrulla del muro. Aedion apenas podía mantenerse derecho mientras se la ponía, y deslizaba la capucha sobre su cabeza.

—Corre—le dijo. Los hombres sobre el muro permanecieron ahí, y se escuchó el sonido de arcos antes de que cayeran. No había signos de la joven arquera del jardín.

Aedion se tambaleó, y Aelin maldijo, retrocediendo para envolver un brazo en su cintura. Y maldiciendo su fuerza por fallarle ahora, él puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, apoyándose en ella mientras se apresuraban para llegar a la silenciosa calle residencial.

Se escuchaban gritos detrás de ellos, acompañados del zumbido de las cuerdas de los arcos disparando y el sonido de hombres cayendo muertos.

—Cuatro calles—ella jadeó— Faltan solo cuatro calles.

Eso no parecía lo su cientemente lejos como para estar a salvo, pero él no tenía suficiente aliento como para decírselo. Apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Los puntos de sutura de sus costillas se habían roto, pero, dioses santos, habían abandonado los terrenos del palacio. Un milagro, un milagro, un mil...

—Apúrate, apura tu enorme trasero—.

Aedion se obligó a concentrarse y dirigió su fuerza a sus piernas, a su columna vertebral.

Ellos llegaron a una esquina adornada con serpentinas y ores y Aelin miró hacia ambos lados antes de correr a través de la intersección. El chirrido de metal contra metal y los gritos de hombres heridos rompieron el silencio de la ciudad, haciendo que la multitud de juerguistas de alegres caras alrededor de ellos comenzara a murmurar.

Pero Aelin continuo avanzando por esa calle, y luego por otra más. En la tercera ralentizó sus pasos y lo sacudió Aedion, empezando a cantar una canción obscena en una desa nada voz de borracha. Y así se convirtieron en dos ciudadanos ordinarios fuera para celebrar el cumpleaños del Príncipe, yendo de una taberna a otra. Nadie les prestó atención—no cuando todos los ojos estaban fijos en el catillo de cristal detrás de ellos.

Balancearse hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. Si se desmayaba...

—Solo una calle más—prometió ella.

Todo esto era una alucinación. Tenía que serlo. Nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido para rescatarlo—especialmente no su Reina. Incluso si la había visto cortar a una docena de hombres como si fueran tallos de trigo.

—Vamos, vamos—ella jadeó, escaneando la decorada calle, y sabía que no le estaba hablando a él. La gente estaba caminando sin ningún destino en particular, parando para preguntar el motivo de la conmoción en el Castillo de Cristal. Aelin los dirigió a través de la multitud, meros borrachos torpes y encapuchados, dirigiéndose directamente al carruaje negro estacionado junto a la acera, como si hubiera estado esperando por ellos. La puerta se abrió. Su prima lo empujó dentro, sobre el suelo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

 **ooooooooooooo**

—Ya están deteniendo cada carruaje en las esquinas principales—dijo Eliza mientras Aelin abría el compartimiento secreto debajo de uno de los asientos. Era lo su cientemente grande como para contener una persona de manera apretada, pero Aedion era absolutamente enorme, y...

—Adentro. Entra, ahora—ordenó, y no espero a que Aedion se moviera para empujarlo dentro. Él gimió de dolor. Sangre comenzó a caer de su costado, pero, sobreviviría.

Es decir, si alguno de ellos sobrevivía durante los próximos minutos. Aelin cerró el panel bajo el almohadón, haciendo una mueca ante el ruido sordo de la madera golpeando a la carne, y agarró el trapo mojado que Eliza había sacado de una vieja caja de sombreros.

— ¿Estas lastimada? —Eliza preguntó mientras el carruaje comenzaba a moverse lentamente por la calle obstruida por los juerguistas.

El corazón de Aelin latía tan rápidamente que pensó que vomitaría, pero negó con su cabeza mientras limpiaba su cara. Demasiada sangre, luego los restos de su maquillaje y luego aún más sangre.

Eliza le pasó un segundo trapo para limpiar su pecho, su cuello y sus manos, y luego saco un suelto vestido verde, de largas mangas, que había comprado.

—Ahora, ahora, ahora—susurró la otra chica.

Aelin desgarró su sangrienta capa y se la arrojó a la cortesana, quien la agarró para guardarla en el compartimiento bajo su propio asiento, mientras Aelin se ponía el vestido. Los dedos de Eliza eran sorprendentemente firmes mientras abotonaba la espalda del vestido, realizaba un rápido peinado en su cabello, le pasaba un par de guantes y deslizaba un collar alrededor de su garganta.

Le tendió también un abanico, tan pronto como se terminó de poner los guantes, ocultando cualquier rastro de sangre.

El carruaje fue detenido por el sonido de ásperas voces masculinas. Eliza simplemente levantó las cortinas cuando el sonido de fuertes pisadas se empezó a escuchar más cerca, seguido de cuatro miembros de la guardia del Rey asomándose en el carruaje con fríos ojos, sin rastro de piedad.

— ¿Por qué estamos siendo detenidos? —dijo Eliza después de abrir la ventana

El guardia tiró de la puerta para abrirla y adentro su cabeza en el interior del carruaje. Aelin se dio cuenta de que había una mancha de sangre y, antes de que el guardia pudiera verla, retrocedió, cubriéndola con sus faldas.

— ¡Señor! —Eliza se quejó—¡Exijo una explicación!

Ella sacudió su abanico imitando el horror de una dama, mientras oraba que su primo se mantuviera en silencio en el pequeño compartimiento. Más adelante en la calle, unos juerguistas habían parado para observar la inspección—con sus ojos muy abiertos con curiosidad y sin inclinación a ayudar a las mujeres dentro del carruaje.

El guardia las miró con desprecio, su expresión profundizándose mientras fijaba sus ojos en el tatuaje de Lysandra.

—No te debo nada, ramera— él escupió otra palabra obscena a ambas y después gritó—Miren dentro del compartimiento de atrás.

—Estamos en camino a una reunión—siseó Eliza, pero el cerró la puerta en su cara. El carruaje se tambaleó mientras los hombres iban hasta la parte de atrás y abrían el compartimiento trasero. Después de unos momentos, alguien golpeó uno de los costados del carruaje y gritó:

—Muévanse—.

No se atrevieron a dejar de parecer ofendidas ni a dejar de abanicarse durante las dos calles siguientes, y las otras dos después de esas, hasta que el conductor golpeó el techo del carruaje dos veces. Todo despejado. Aelin saltó fuera del asiento y abrió el compartimiento debajo.

Aedion había vomitado, pero estaba despierto y viéndose molesto mientras le hacía señas para que la siguiera.

—Una parada más y entones estamos allí.

—Rápido—dijo Eliza, espiando casualmente por la ventana. —Los otros están por llegar.

El callejón era apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran ambos carruajes, uno al lado del otro, nada más que dos grandes vehículos circulando lentamente para evitar chocar mientras avanzaban. Eliza abrió la puerta de par en par en el momento que estuvieron alineados con el otro carruaje, y la cara de Chaol apareció enfrente de ellos luego de que hiciera lo mismo.

—Avanza, avanza, avanza-—Le dijo ella a Aedion, levantándolo sobre el espacio entre los dos vehículos.

Él trastabilló, gruñendo mientras aterrizaba contra el Capitán. Eliza dijo detrás de ella —Estaré allí pronto. Buena suerte.

Aelin saltó al otro carruaje, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, mientras continuaban avanzando por la calle.

Estaba respirando tan rápido que pensó que nunca sería capaz de inhalar suficiente aire. Aedion se desplomó en el suelo, permaneciendo ahí.

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunto Albert.

Se las arregló para asentir, agradecida de que no hiciera más preguntas. Pero no estaba todo bien. En absoluto.

El carruaje, conducido por uno de los hombres de Albert, los llevo a través de algunas calles más, justo hasta el límite de los barrios marginales, donde salieron a una desierta y decrépita calle. Con aba en los hombres de Albert, pero no lo suficiente. Llevar a Aedion directamente a su departamento se veía como una manera de buscar problemas.

Con su primo semiconsciente entre ellos, se apresuraron para atravesar varias cuadras más, tomando el camino largo hacia el almacén, para evitar cruzarse con cualquier persona, escuchando atentamente mientras respiraban silenciosamente.

Pero entonces ya habían llegado al almacén, y Aedion se las arregló para mantenerse de pie por su cuenta lo suficiente como para que Albert abriera la puerta, y avanzaran rápidamente dentro, hacia la oscura seguridad al fin.

El capitán tomó su lugar al lado de Aedion mientras ella permanecía en la puerta. Gruñó por el peso, pero se las arregló para llevar a su primo por las escaleras.

—Tiene una herida en las costillas—dijo mientras se obligaba a seguir esperando detrás, escaneando el almacén en busca de perseguidores. —Está sangrando.

Albert le dio una mirada sobre su hombro, que con rmaba lo que acababa de decir. Cuando llegaron hasta arriba, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie los había seguido, avanzó hasta ellos. Pero haber parado había tenido sus consecuencias, había perdido la extrema concentración con la que había procedido, dejando que sus pensamientos la inundaran. Cada paso que daba le costaba más que el anterior. Un pie, luego el otro y luego el otro. Para el momento en el cual había llegado al segundo piso, Albert y Aedion ya estaban en el dormitorio de invitados. El sonido de agua corriendo se escuchó y Aelin dejó la puerta sin seguro para que Eliza pudiera entrar.

Por un momento, solo se paró en su departamento, con su mano sujetando la parte de atrás del sillón, mirando a la nada.

Cuando estuvo segura de que podía moverse otra vez, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba desvestida antes de llegar al baño y se sentó en la fría y seca bañera antes de abrir la canilla.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, limpia y usando una de las viejas camisas y la ropa interior de Anthony, Albert ya la estaba esperando en el sillón. No se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, no todavía. Eliza asomó su cabeza desde la habitación de invitados.

—Estoy terminando de limpiarlo. Debería estar bien, si no rompe los puntos de sutura otra vez. La herida no está infectada, gracias a los dioses.

Aelin levantó una mano en señal de agradecimiento, sin atreverse a ver detrás de Eliza a la enorme figura yaciendo en la cama, con una toalla envuelta en su cadera. No sabía si Albert y la cortesana habían sido presentados, y no le interesaba particularmente.

Este no era un buen lugar para empezar a tener una discusión, así que se quedó parada en el centro del cuarto y miró al Capitán levantarse de su asiento, con sus hombros juntos y su espalda recta.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Demandó

Ella tragó. —Maté a un montón de gente hoy. No estoy de humor de analizarlo.

—Eso no te ha molestado antes.

No tenía suficiente energía como para sentirse herida por las palabras.

—La próxima vez que decidas no con fiar en mí, intenta no demostrar tu punto cuando mi vida o la de Aedion están en riesgo.

Un brillo en sus ojos color celestes le dijo que, de alguna manera, ya había hablado con Alicia. La voz de Albert era cortante y fría como el hielo mientras decía;

—Intentaste matarlo. Dijiste que tratarías de sacarlo, de ayudarlo, e intentaste matarlo.

Desde el cuarto donde se encontraba trabajando Eliza se habían dejado de escuchar sonidos.

Aelin dejó escapar un gruñido bajo.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que hice? Le di un minuto. Le concedí un minuto de mi escape. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar en un minuto? Porque se lo concedí a Terry, cuando nos atacó hoy, para capturarnos. Le concedí un minuto durante el cual el destino de todo mi reino pudo haber cambiado para siempre. Elegí al hijo de mi enemigo.

Él agarró la parte de atrás del sillón como si estuviera recuperándose mentalmente antes de hablar.

—Eres una mentirosa. Siempre has sido una mentirosa. Y hoy no fue la excepción. Tenías una espada sobre su cabeza.

—La tenía. Hasta que Faliq llegó para arruinarlo todo, lo iba a hacer. Debería haberlo hecho, cualquiera con sentido común lo habría hecho, porque Terrry se ha ido.

Y entonces sintió su corazón rompiéndose, fracturándose ante el monstruo que había visto re ejado en los ojos de Terry, el demonio que los cazaría a ella y a Aedion, que la perseguiría en sus pesadillas.

—No te debo una disculpa—le dijo a Albert.

—No me hables como si fueras mi reina—él espetó

—No, no soy tu reina. Pero pronto deberás decidir a quién quieres servir, porque el Terry que conocías se ha ido para siempre. El futuro de Adarlan ya no depende de él.

Se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado al ver la agonía en los ojos de Albert. Deseaba habérselas arreglado mejor al explicar, pero... Necesitaba que entendiera el riesgo que había tomado, y el peligro al cual él había dejado a Arobynn manipularlo para exponerla. Tenía que entender que había una clara línea que ella debía dibujar, y a la cual debía atenerse, para proteger a su gente.

Por eso dijo:

—Sube al techo y has la primera guardia. Albert parpadeó.

—No soy tu reina, pero voy a ir a cuidar de mi primo. Y ya que espero que Alicia se esté manteniendo un perfil bajo, alguien necesita vigilar los alrededores. A menos que quieras que todos seamos capturados por sorpresa por los hombres del Rey.

Albert no se molestó en contestar antes de darse vuelta e irse. Ella escuchó sus fuertes pisadas en las escaleras, y luego en el techo, y fue solo después de eso que soltó un suspiro y frotó su cara.

Cuando bajó sus manos, Eliza estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de invitados, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿A qué te refueres, Reina?

Aelin se estremeció, maldiciendo en su interior.

—Esa es exactamente la palabra que usé—dijo Eliza, con su cara pálida

—Mi nombre— dijo Aelin

—Oh, sé cuál es tu nombre real, Aelin.

Demonios.

—Entiendes por qué lo tuve que mantener en secreto.

—Por supuesto que lo hago—dijo Lysandra, apretando sus labios. —No me conoces, y otras vidas además de la tuya están en peligro.

—No. Te conozco. — Dios, ¿porque las palabras eran tan difíciles de decir? Cuanto más tiempo veía el dolor re ejado en sus ojos, más grande se hacía el espacio del cuarto entre ellas. Aelin tragó duramente. —Hasta que tuviera a Aedion devuelta no quería tomar ningún riesgo. Sabía que debía decirte en el momento que nos vieras en una habitación juntos.

—Y Arobynn lo sabe. —Sus ojos verdes eran tan fríos como esquirlas de hielo. —Siempre lo ha sabido. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotras, sabes. Nada.

Eliza miró detrás de ella, al cuarto donde Aedion yacía inconsciente, y soltó un largo suspiro.

—El parecido es único. Dios, el hecho de que no fuiste descubierta por tanto tiempo es realmente sorprendente. Incluso aunque él es un hermoso bastardo sería como besarte a ti—. Sus ojos seguían siendo fríos, pero una chispa de diversión brillo en ellos.

Aelin hizo una mueca

—Podría haber seguido viviendo sin saber eso. — sacudió su cabeza. —No sé por qué alguna vez estuve nerviosa ante la posibilidad de que empezaras a hacer reverencias.

Los ojos de Eliza brillaron con entendimiento. —¿Donde estaría la diversión en eso?


	21. Chapter 20

**Y (La Historia sin pertenecees Propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje No Me Pertenece, le Pertenece a Traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos Libros Publicados en this page hijo de Cellita G )**

 **Capitulo 20**

Varios Días Despues De Encontrarse con El Líder del ala, el tobillo de Elide Lochan ESTABA dolorido, su espalda Era Un nudo apretado, Y Sus Hombros Estaban adoloridos MIENTRAS tomaba El último paso en el nido. Al menos ella lo habia Logrado pecado ENCONTRAR ningún terror en los pasillos, AUNQUE La Subida casi la habia matado.

No se habia Acostumbrado a las empinadas, interminables Pasos de Morath en los dos meses Desde Que habia Sido arrastrada A Este Lugar horrible, por Vernon. Sólo Completar SUS Tareas Diarias le Hizo palpitar el tobillo en ruinas ONU de la estafa Que Dolor no habia experimentado en años, y era hoy el peor día. Tendria Que gorronear ALGUNAS hierbas de la cocina esta noche para remo- jar el pastel; Tal Vez INCLUSO ALGUNOS aceites, si el cocinero intratable se sentia Lo Suficientemente generoso.

En comparacion con algunos adj de Los Otros Habitantes de Morath, leve FUE Bastante. EL toleraba su Presencia en la cocina, Y Sus Solicitudes de hierbas, especialmente CUANDO ella dulcemente se ofrecio una Limpiar algunos adj platos o comidas PreparAR.

Y Nunca parpadeo Dos Veces CUANDO le Pregunto about CUÁNDO llegaria Próximo Envío de alimentos y suministros, Porque Amaba a su pastel de Lo Que fuese Que estuviera Hecho, Tal Vez fruta, y seria muy agradable tenerlo de nuevo. Fácil de halagar, Fácil de Engañar. Hacer Que la gente Vea y oiga Lo Que Ella Quiere: una de las Muchas armas en su arsenal.

Un regalo de Anneith, La Señora de Cosas Sabias, Finnula habia reclamado-el unico regalo, un Elide el menudo pensaba, Que ella habia Recibido, Más allá del buen corazon e ingenio de su antigua niñera.

Nunca le habia DICHO Finnula Que el menudo un Oró a la Diosa Clever Que le otorgara un regalo Otro Los Que hicieron de Sus años en Perranth ONU en erno: la muerte, y no del tipo suave. Sin Silba de Como, Que ofrecio desenlaces PACI cos o Hellas, Que ofrecio violentos, ardientes. No, muertes de un Manos de Anneith, un Manos de la consorte de Hellas época Que brutal, sangrienta, y lenta.

El tipo de muerte Que Elide Esperaba Recibir en any Momento ESTOS Días, de las Brujas Que merodeaban por los pasillos o en El Duque de ojos oscuros, de Sus soldados letales, o por el hombre de pelo blanco, la Líder del ala Que habia probado su Sangre Como el Buen Vino.

Habia Tenido pesadillas Con El from then. Es factible de, Cuando podia dormir.

Elide necesitaba descansar Dos Veces En Su Camino hacia el nido de águilas, y Su cojera era profunda en El Momento En que Llegó a la cima de la torre, Preparándose Para Las bestias y los monstruos Que los montaban.

Un Mensaje urgente habia Llegado Para La Líder del ala MIENTRAS Elide ESTABA limpiando su habitación, Y Cuando Elide explico Que la Líder del ala sin ESTABA ALLI, el hombre dejo Escapar de la ONU suspiro de Alivio, metio la Carta en la mano de Elide, y DIJO Que la entregará.

Y ENTONCES El Hombre se habia ido corriendo.

Deberia Haber sospechado. Le habia costado dos latidos OBSERVAR y catalogar los Detalles del Hombre, Lo Que Decia Y Sus consejos. Sudoroso, con el rostro pálido, pupilas dilatadas del SUS-se habian hundido a la vista de Elide CUANDO abrió la puerta. Bastardo. La Mayoría de los hombres, habia Decidido, Eran hijos de puta de DIVERSOS grados. La mayoria de monstruos ELLOS ERAN. Ninguno peor Que Vernon.

Elide Escaneo el nido. Vacío. Ni Siquiera ONU manejador párrafo ENCONTRAR.

El suelo del Heno era fresco, los comederos Llenos de carne y granos. Pero la comida no era tocada Por Los cuerpos de los wyverns, cuerpos de cuero se alzaban Más allá de los Arcos, en- caramados en Las Vigas de madera Que sobresalían Sobre el Paso A MEDIDA Que encuestaron a la Torre del Homenaje y el Ejército de como del abajo trece lores poderosos.

Cojeando Tan Cerca Como Se atrevió A una de las aberturas Masivas, Elide se asomo.

Era exactamente Como el mapa del Líder del ala Que habia Representado en los momentos Libres CUANDO podia echar Vistazo de la ONU.

Estaban rodeados de Montañas de ceniza, Y AUNQUE habia estado miembro En un vagón de Prisión por el largo viaje Hasta aquí, habia Tomado nota de la selva Que diviso en la distancia y el murmullo del río Que habian Pasado Días Antes de Que se subieran al Amplio Camino de la montaña sa ROCO-. En el medio de la nada, Que es Donde ESTABA Morath, y la vista Delante de ella con lo RMO: no hay Ciudades heno, no hay pueblos de heno, y todo un Ejército la rodeaba. Empujó vuelta de la desesperación Que se deslizó Por Sus venas.

Nunca habia visto una ONU Ejército los antes de venir here. Soldados, sí, Pero Tenia ocho años CUANDO su padre la dejo pasear en El Caballo de Vernon y La beso despidiéndose, con la promesa de Verla pronto. Ella no habia estado en Orynth para presenciar el Ejército Que se apoderó de Sus Riquezas, su gente. Habia estado encerrada En Una Torre en el castillo de Perranth Cuando El Ejército Llegó a Las tierras de Su Familia y Su tío se Convertia Cada Vez Más en el el Servidor del Rey, y robando el título de su padre. Su título. Señora de Perranth-Eso Es Lo Que deberia Haber Sido. No Es Que importara Ahora.

No se quedaron Muchos de la Corte de Terrasen. Ninguno de Ellos habia Llegado por ella en ESOs meses Iniciales de la masacre. Y en Los años posteriores, ninguno habia recordado Que ella existia. Tal Vez Ellos asumieron Que habia muerto Como Aelin-esa Sido Reina salvaje Que podria Haber. Tal Vez Todos Estaban muertos. Y Tal Vez, el Ejército oscuro Ahora Extendido ante ella, era Una bendición.

Elide Miró un Través de las Luces parpadeantes del campo de guerra, y Un escalofrío le recorrio la espalda. Un Ejército para aplastar any Resistencia Que Alguna Vez Finnula Hubiera su- surrado Durante las noches Largas Que Estaban encerrados en la torre en Perranth. Tal Vez La Líder del ala de pelo blanco conduciría ESE Ejército, en el dragón con alas brillantes.

Un viento fresco soplo en el nido de águilas, y se Elide Apoyo en ella, tragando Hacia abajo de Como Si Fuera agua dulce. Habia habido Tantas Noches en Perranth CUANDO Sólo el viento GI-miendo habia Sido su Compañía.

CUANDO podria Haber Jurado Que Cantó canciones antiguas para arrullarla en su sueño. Aquí ... Aquí el viento era frío Más, Más elegante, casi serpentino. S El tipo de Cosas fantasiosas solo la distraigan, Finnula La habria regañado. Deseo Que su nana estuviera here.

Pero DESEAR no le habia Hecho ningún busque ESTOS Últimos Diez Años, y Elide, Señora de Perran- XX, sin Tenia un nadie Que viniera por ella.

Pronto, ella se aseguró Que En La Próxima caravana de suministros podria trepar por la carretera de montaña, Y Cuando volviera a bajar, Elide se escondería en uno de los Vagones, y seria por n libre. Y ENTONCES correría un algun lugar Lejos, muy Lejos, Donde Nunca hubieran Oído Hablar de Terrasen o Adarlan, y Dejar las Personas con un continente Do desgraciado. Unas Semanas Más y then ella podria Tener Una Oportunidad de Escapar.

Si sobrevivía Hasta then. Si no se decidía Vernon Que Realmente Tenia ONU propósito m malvado al arrastrarla here. Si no terminaba de Como ESA pobre gente, enjaulada Dentro De Las Montañas de los alrededores, Gritando Por la Salvación Cada Noche. Habia oido una sutura Los Otros sirvientes surrando Sobre la oscuridad, Cosas Que Pasaron en los AEE Montañas: Personas Siendo abiertas en los altares de piedra negra y LUEGO Forjando algo nuevo, algo Distinto. Con qué propósito m desventurado, Elide aun no habia aprendido, y Gracias a Dios, Más allá de los gritos, Nunca de Encontró con Lo Que ESTABA roto y Montado Debajo de la tierra. Las Brujas Malas Eran Bastante.

Se estremeció CUANDO dio Un paso más Es La Gran Cámara. El crujido de heno Bajo SUS Zapatos Demasiado Pequeños Y El Ruido Metálico de Sus Cadenas ERAN Los Unicos sonidos.

-Líder W-Ala-Un rugido Estallo en el aire, las piedras, el suelo, tan alto Que su cabeza se Echo Hacia Atrás y Grito ella. Tumbándola de espalda, SUS cadenas se enredaron MIENTRAS SE deslizaba Sobre el heno.

Duras Manos, con punta de hierro se clavaron En sus Hombros y La manteniéndola erguida.

-Si No eres espía-Una ONU voz malvada ronroneo en su oído- ENTONCES ¿Por Qué Estás Aquí, Elide Lochan? -Elide Sin ESTABA CUANDO ngiendo su mano temblaba MIENTRAS sostenía la carta, sin atreverse un motor.

La Líder del ala dio Un paso Alrededor de ella, Rodeando Elide Como una presa, su larga trenza blanco rígida contra su equipo de vuelo de cuero.

Los Detalles golpeaban una Elide Como piedras: Quemado Los Ojos Como El Oro; ONU rostro bronceado Increíblemente hermoso Que Elide se quedo muda por ella; Un cuerpo delgado, yerba mate; y Una gracia constante, uido En Cada movimiento, Cada Respiración, Que sugirió Que la Líder del ala podria Como utilizar Simplemente el surtido de cuchillas en ella. Solo en forma Humano-inmortal y depredadora en any Otro Sentido.

Afortunadamente, la ESTABA solitario Líder del ala. Por Desgracia, organismos de normalización europeos ojos de oro sostenían Nada Más Que la muerte.

Elide DIJO:

-es-ESTO Vino Para Usted. -El tartamudeo, ESO FUE falso. La gente por lo general, no podia alejarse Esperar una CUANDO ella tartamudeaba y balbuceaba. A Pesar De Que dudaba de la Gente que se dirigia Este Lugar se preocuparan por el tartamudeo si decidían Tener un poco de Diversión con Una hija de Terrasen. Si Vernon La Entrego.

La Líder del ala sostuvo la mirada de Elide MIENTRAS tomaba la carta.

-Me Sorprende Que El sello no roto Este. AUNQUE Si fueras buen espía de la ONU, sabrías CÓMO ha- cerlo sin romper la cera.

-Si Yo fuera Una buena espía-Elide Respiro-Also leer podria.

Un poco de verdad para tentar la descon anza del brujo.

El brujo parpadeo, y LUEGO resopló, Como Si tratara de Detectar una mentira.

-Hablas Párrafo busque Ser un mortal, y tu tío it señor de la ONU. Sin embargo, ¿no leer PUEDES?

Elide asintió. Más que la pierna, Más Que la monotonía, la era de la ESA desgraciada de Ciencia Que la perseguía. Su nana, Finnula, no podia leer, Pero Finnula habia Sido La que le enseño CÓMO To- mar nota de las Cosas, Escuchar y Pensar. Durante los largos Días en Los Que no habian Tenido Nada que ver Más Que el encaje de aguja, su nana le habia enseñado un Marcar los Pequeños Detalles-Cada puntada-: Al mismo tiempo sin perder Nunca la imagen más grande Directivos. "Llegará Un día en Que Yo me IDO haya, Elide, y tendras Que Tener Todas las armas en su arsenal agudo y listo para atacar."

Ninguno de Ellos habia Pensado Que Podria ser Elide La que se fuese Primero. Pero ella no miraría Atrás HACIA, ni Siquiera por Finnula, Una Vez Que Corrió. Y Cuando Se Entero De que Una Nueva Vida, ese nuevo lugar ... ella Nunca miraría Hacia el norte, un Terrasen, Y TAMPOCO SE preocuparía.

Mantuvo los ojos en EL suelo.

-Yo-Yo Se Letras Básicas, Pero mis Lecciones sí detuvieron CUANDO TENIA Jahr Ocho.

-A Instancias de tu tío, SUPONGO. -la bruja se detuvo, el Girando Sobre Y Mostrando el revoltijo de cartas de ella, pulsando Sobre Ellos ONU de la estafa clavo de hierro.

-Esto dados 'Manon Blackbeak.' Si ves algo de Como ESTO otra vez, tráelo a mi.

Elide inclinó la Cabeza. Mansa, sumisa, la forma en Que Estas brujas le gustaba Que fueran Humanos Los Seres. -PO-Por Supuesto.

-¿Y por Qué No dejas de ngir Ser tartamudo ONU, desgraciado, MIENTRAS estas en Ello?

Elide mantuvo la cabeza inclinada Do cientemente baja esperando Que su pelo cubriera cual- quier atisbo de sorpresa.

-se Tratado de Ser obediente-.

-Olí Tus dedos Humanos Por todo el mapa. Fue cuidadoso, Una astuto Trabajo, sin Poner Ni Una cosa Fuera de orden, sin tocar nada Pero el mapa ... ¿Pensando en Escapar Despues de TODO?

-Por Supuesto que no, señora. Oh, dioses. ESTABA bronceado, muerta. -Mírame.

Elide obedeció. La bruja Silbo, y Elide se estremeció CUANDO ella empujó el cabello Fuera de sus ojos. Unos mechones cayeron al suelo, cortados por los clavos de hierro.

-No Se que juego Estás jugando, Si Eres espía de la ONU, si Eres un ladrón, si solas Estás Cuidando de ti Misma. Pero hay njas Que eres una mansa, niña patética CUANDO veo Tu Mente viciosa Trabajando Detrás de tus ojos.

Elide no se atrevió un Dejar caer la máscara.

\- ¿Fue tu madre o padre Que ESTABA relacionado con Vernon?

Extraña PREGUNTA, Elide Pero habia Sabido Por un Tiempo Que iba a Hacer algo, Decir algo, párr Seguir con Vida y sen Daño Alguno.

-Mi Padre era el, hermano del alcalde de Vernon-Dijo ella. - ¿Y De Donde Viene tu madre?

No dejo Espacio para ESE viejo dolor en su Corazón -Ella era de ninguna era noble. Una época lavande- ra-

-¿De Dónde ha Salido?

¿Por Qué es Importante? Los ojos dorados de Estaban jos en Ella, en exibles.

-Su Familia era originaria de Manuel, en el noroeste de Terrasen.

Donde es -SE. - Elide mantuvo SUS Hombros inclinados, esperando. - Fuera.

Ocultando su Alivio, Elide abrió la boca para hacer adiós su, cuando otro rugido establecieron la Vibración en las piedras. No se podia ocultar su estremecimiento.

Sólo -es Abraxos- dijo Manon, una insinuación de sonrisa formándose en su cruel boca, un poco de luz brillando es sus ojos dorados. Su montura debia hacerla Feliz, entonces si las brujas podian ser felices.

-Tiene Hambre.

La boca de Elide Se secó.

Al Oír su nombre, una cabeza triangular Masiva, la ONU el mal de ojo cicatrizado, se asomo en el nido.

Las rodillas temblaron de Elide, pero la bruja fue directo hasta la bestia y coloco las Manos de hierro con punta en su hocico. - Tu, cerdo -dijo la bruja. - ¿Necesitas que toda la montaña sepa que tienes hambre?

El soplo quiverno En sus manos, los dientes- gigantes, dioses, algunos adj de ellos eran de hierro, tan cerca de los brazos de Manon. Una mordida, y la Líder del ala estaria muerta. Un bocado y todavía- Los ojos del quiverno se levantaron y se encontraron con los de Elide. No hay Miró, si no que se encontro, como si ... Elide sí mantuvo co piletamente inmóvil, a pesar que todos sus instintos rugían por correr por Las escaleras. El quiverno coi pasando un Manon, el suelo se estremeció bajo sus empanadas, y lo olio en la dirección de Elide. Then esos ojos sin fondo gigantes bajaron un sus piernas. No, a la cadena.

Habia tantas cicatrices Por todo el cuerpo- Tantas Líneas brutales. No se creia Que Manon las Hubiera Hecho, sin aire La Forma En que ella le hablo. Abraxos era pequeño Más Que los otros, se dio cuenta. Mucho más pequeño. Y sin embargo, la Líder del ala lo habia Escogido. Elide escondio esa información en la distancia, también. Si Manon tenia una debilidad por Las cosas rotas, tal vez ella no escatimaría en ella tambien.

Abraxos se dejo caer al suelo, estirando su cuello Hasta Que su cabeza descansaba Sobre el heno un Menos de tres empanadas de distancia de Elide. Esos ojos negros gigantes miraron Hacia ella, casi de Manera perruna.

-Basta, Abraxos-Manon Silbo, Agarrando Una silla de montar de la Parrilla Junto a la comparación.

\- ¿Como-EXISTEN? -dijo Eliden. Habia Oído Historias de quivernos y Dragones, y Recordo vis Lumbres de los enanos y las hadas, pero ... Manon Arrastro La Silla Hasta montura do. -El Rey Los Hizo. No se como, y no importa.

El rey de los Adarlan Hizo, al Igual Que todo lo que se estaba realizando dentro de los AEE montañas. El hombre que habia sido destrozado su vida, un asesino Padres Sus, que la condenó un ESTO ... No te enfades, Finnula le habia DICHO, se inteligente. Pronto el rey y su desgraciada imperio no serian Do Preocupación, de Todos Modos. Elide DIJO:

-Su Montura ningún mal Parece. -La Cola de Abraxos golpeo en el suelo, los clavos de hierro en ella brillaban. Un Gigante, perro letal. Con Alas.

Manon resopló Una risa fría, colocando La Silla En Su Lugar. -No. Como que sea el haya sido hecho, algo salio mal con la ESA a instancia de parte.

Elide no creia Que su construcción estuviera mal, Pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Abraxos seguia Mirando Hacia ella, y La Líder del ala dino:

-Vamos A ir de caza, Abraxos.

La bestia se ánimo, y Elide saltó ONU paso atrás, haciendo una mueca cuando ella aterrizó con fuerza en el tobillo. Los ojos del quiverno se dispararon un ella, como si fuera consciente del dolor. Pero la líder del ala ya estaba terminando con la silla de montar, y no se molesto en View in Do Dirección CUANDO SALIO Elide cojeando.

 **ooooooooooo**

-Gusano de corazón blando-Manon siseo una Abraxos una vez que la astuta muchacha de muchos rostros se habia ido. La niña podria Estar escondiendo secretos, Pero su linaje no era uno de ellos. Sin tenia ni idea de que la sangre de bruja corría fuerte en sus venas mortales. - ¿Una pierna lisiada y algunas cadenas y estás enamorado?

Abraxos la empujó con el hocico, y Manon le dio Una RME Pero suave palmada de los antes inclinación Narse contra su cálida piel y desgarrando la carta dirigida en la letra de su abuela. Al igual que la Alta Bruja del clan de Blackbeak, era brutal, hata el punto, y no perdonaba.

"No desobedezcas las ordenes del Duque. Sin cuestiones lo. Si hah otra carta de Morath acerca de tu desobediencia, voy a volar hasta allá y te cuelgo por los intestinos, con tus Trece y la bestia a tu lado.

Tres y Dos Patamarilla aquelarres Blueblood llegan mañana. Vela por que no haya peleas o problemas con. No necesito un las otras matronas respirando en mi cuello sobre su alimañas ".

Manon volvió el papel, todo Pero era eso. Crujiendo la carta en puño de la ONU, suspiro. Abraxos dio de un codazo ONU Vez do, y ella distraídamente acaricio su cabeza. Hecho, Hecho, Hecho.

Eso fue lo que el Crohan habia dicho los antes de que Manon cortara su garganta. "Fuiste creado por monstruos". Trato de olvidarse de el, trato una decirse a si misma que el Crohan habia sido onu fanático y un idiota con su sermón, pero ... Pasó la ONU dedo por el profundo paño rojo de su capa.

Los Pensamientos se abrieron Como un precipicio ante ella, tantos a la vez que dio un paso atras. Rechazada.

Hecho, Hecho, Hecho.

Manon se subio a la silla de montar y se alegro de perderse en el cielo.

 **oooooooooooooo**

-Háblame Del Valg-dijo Manon, cerrando la puerta de la habitación ¿Pequeña detrás de ella. Ghislaine ningún vista levanto la del libro que estaba estudiando detenidamente. habia una pila de ellos en la mesa delante de ella, y otro un lado de la cama estrecha. cuando habian recibido una la mayor y más inteligente de su Trece, que ella probablemente había destripado a todos para robarlos, a Manon no le importaba.

—Hola, y adelante, pasa, ¿por qué no? —fue la respuesta.

Manon se apoyó en la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Sólo con los libros, sólo durante la lectura, Ghislaine era muy irritable. En el campo de batalla, en el aire, la bruja de piel oscura era tranquila, fácil de dominar. Una soldado sólida, más valiosa por su inteligencia a lada, lo que le había ganado el lugar entre las Trece.

Ghislaine cerró el libro y se retorció en su asiento. Su cabello negro rizado estaba trenzado hacia atrás, pero incluso la trenza no podía mantenerlo completamente contenido. Ella entrecerró los ojos verde mar—la vergüenza de su madre, ya que no había rastro de oro en ellos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre el Valg?

— ¿Sabes acerca de ellos?

Ghislaine giró sobre su silla hasta que estuvo sentada hacia atrás en ella, sus piernas a horca- jadas sobre los lados. Estaba en sus cueros de vuelo, como si pudiera molestarse en eliminar- los antes de caer en uno de sus libros.

—Por supuesto que sé sobre el Valg—dijo con un gesto de la mano, un gesto mortal impaciente.

Había sido una excepción, una excepción sin predecentes: cuando la madre de Ghislaine había convencido a la Alta bruja para enviar a su hija a una escuela mortal en Terrasen hace cien años. Había aprendido la magia y libros y todo lo que a los mortales se les enseñó, y cuando Ghislaine había regresado doce años más tarde, la bruja estaba... diferente. Todavía era una Blackbeak sedienta de sangre, pero de alguna manera más humana. Incluso ahora, un siglo más tarde, incluso después de caminar dentro y fuera de los campos de exterminio, ese sentido de impaciencia, de vida se aferraron a ella. Manon nunca había sabido qué hacer con él.

—Dímelo todo.

—Hay mucho que decirte en una sola sesión—dijo Ghislaine. —Pero voy a decirte lo básico, y si quieres más, puedes volver.

Una orden, pero esto era el espacio de Ghislaine, los libros y el conocimiento eran su dominio. Manon hizo un gesto con una mano de hierro con punta a su centinela para que siguiera adelante.

—Hace miles de años, cuando el Valg rompió en nuestro mundo, no existían las brujas. Eran los Valg, y las hadas, y los seres humanos. Pero los Valg eran... demonios, supongo. Querían nuestro mundo para ellos, y pensaron que una buena manera de conseguirlo sería asegurarse de que su descendencia podía sobrevivir aquí. Los seres humanos no eran compatibles, demasiado frágiles. Pero las hadas... los Valg secuestraron y robaron a todas las Hadas que pudieron, y porque tus ojos están consiguiendo la mirada vidriosa, yo sólo voy a saltar al nal y decir la descendencia nos convenía. Brujas. Los dientes de hierro los tomamos de nuestros antepasados Valg, mientras que los Crochans tiene más de los rasgos de las Hadas. Los ha- bitantes de estas tierras no nos querían aquí, no después de la guerra, pero el Hada, el Rey Brannon no pensó que era correcto cazarnos a todos. Así que nos dio los desechos occidentales, y allí fuimos, hasta que las guerras de brujas nos exiliaron de nuevo.

—Y los Valg son... ¿malos? — pregunto Manon.

—Somos malo—dijo Ghislaine. —¿El Valg? La leyenda dice que son el origen del mal. Son la oscuridad y la desesperación encarnados.

—Suena como nuestro tipo de personas.- Y tal vez buenos efectivamente para aliarse, para criarse junto a ellos. Pero la sonrisa de Ghislaine desvaneció.

—No—dijo ella en voz baja. —No, no creo que sería nuestra clase de gente en absoluto. No tienen leyes, no hay códigos. Verían a las Trece como débiles para sus lazos y en normas como algo para romper por diversión.

Manon se tensó ligeramente. — ¿Y si el Valg jamás volviera aquí?

—Brannon y las hadas de la reina Maeve encontraron la manera de derrotarlos y enviarlos de vuelta. Espero que alguien encontrara la manera de hacerlo de nuevo.

Más que pensar. Se dio la vuelta, pero Ghislaine dijo:

—Ese es el olor, ¿no? El olor de aquí, en torno a algunos de los soldados—como que está mal, de otro mundo. El rey encontró alguna manera de traerlos aquí y meterlos en cuerpos humanos.

No había pensado en eso, pero...

—El duque los describió como aliados.

—Esa palabra no existe para el Valg. Ellos encuentran la alianza útil, pero la honrarán siempre y cuando se mantenga de esa manera.

Manon debatió los méritos de poner n a la conversación, pero dijo:

—El duque me pidió elegir un aquelarre Blackbeak para experimentar sucesivamente. Para permitirle insertar algún tipo de piedra en sus vientres que creará un niño Valg—Dientes de hierro.

Poco a poco, Ghislaine se enderezó, con las manos de tinta salpicada colgando holgadas a cada lado de la silla. —¿Y va a obedecerle, Señora?

No es una pregunta de un estudiante a un estudiante curioso, pero si de un centinela a su heredera.

—La Alta Bruja me ha dado órdenes para obedecer todas las órdenes del Duque. —Pero tal vez... tal vez ella escribiría a su abuela otra carta.

— ¿A quién elegirías? —Manon abrió la puerta.

—No lo sé. Mi decisión la decido en dos días.

Ghislaine—quien Manon había visto sacearse con la sangre de los hombres, había palidecido en el momento en que Manon cerró la puerta.

Manon no sabía, no sabía si los guardias o el Duque o Vernon o algún espionaje de inmundicia humana dijeron algo, pero a la mañana siguiente, todas las brujas sabían. Ella sabía que no debía sospechar de Ghislaine. Ninguna de las Trece hablaría. Nunca.

Pero todo el mundo sabía del Valg, y acerca de la elección de Manon.

Ella entró en el comedor, sus arcos negros brillando en el raro sol de la mañana. El golpeteo de las fraguas estaba sonando en el valle, se hizo más fuerte por el silencio que cayó mientras caminaba entre las mesas, dirigiéndose a su asiento en la parte delantera de la sala.

Aquelarre tras aquelarre la observaba, y se encontró con sus miradas, los dientes y las uñas dibujadas, el rojo como una fuerza constante de la naturaleza en su espalda. No fue sino hasta que Manon se deslizó en su lugar al lado de Asterin y se dio cuenta de que era ahora el lugar equivocado, pero no se movió, y la charla se reanudó en el pasillo.

Tomo un trozo de pan, pero no lo tocó. Ninguno de ellas comía la comida. El desayuno y la cena eran siempre para el espectáculo, para tener una presencia aquí. Las Trece no dijeron una palabra.

Manon miró a todos y cada uno de ellos hacia abajo, hasta que dejaron caer sus ojos. Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Asterin , la bruja la sostuvo. — ¿Tienes algo que quieras decir— Manon le dijo— o sólo me estas oscilando?

Los ojos de Asterin se posaron sobre el hombro de Manon. —Tenemos invitados.

Manon encuentro al líder de uno de los recién llegados aquelarres Yellowlegs de pie a los pies de la mesa, los ojos bajos, la postura no era amenazante—sumiso por completo.

— ¿Qué? —Manon exigió. El líder del aquelarre mantuvo la cabeza baja. —Nos gustaría solicitar su consideración para la tarea del Duque, Líder Wing

Asterin se puso rígida, junto con las otras Trece. Las mesas cercanas también se habían que- dado en silencio.

— ¿Y por qué? —Manon preguntó: — ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?

—Nos obligará a hacer su trabajo monótono, para alejarnos de la gloria en los campos de la muerte. Esa es la forma de nuestros Clanes. Pero podríamos ganar una especie diferente de la gloria de esta manera.

Manon contuvo un suspiro, pensando. —Lo consideraré.

El líder del aquelarre se inclinó y retrocedió. Manon no podía decidir si era un tonto o astuto o valiente. Ninguna de las Trece habló durante el resto del desayuno.

— ¿Y qué aquelarre, Líder Wing ha seleccionado para mí?

Manon se encontró con la mirada del Duque. —Un aquelarre de Yellowlegs bajo una bruja lla- mada Ninya llegó a principios de esta semana. Úsalos, úsalos a ellos.

—Quería a los Blackbeaks.

—Consigues a los Yellowlegs—Manon espetó. Abajo de la tabla, Kaltain no reaccionó. —Ellos se ofrecieron como voluntarios.

Mejor que los Blackbeaks, se dijo. Que mejor que los Yellowlegs se habían ofrecido. Incluso si Manon podría haberse negado.

Dudaba que Ghislaine estuviera equivocada acerca de la naturaleza de los Valg, pero... Tal vez esto podría funcionar para su bene cio, dependiendo de cómo les fuera a los Yellowlegs.

El duque mostró sus dientes amarillentos.

—Has delineado una línea peligrosa, Líder Wing.

—Todas las brujas tienen que, con el n de volar aquelarres.

Vernon se inclinó hacia delante. —Estas cosas inmortales, salvajes se están desviando, excelencia.

Manon le dirigió una larga mirada, que le dijo a Vernon que un día, en un pasillo en sombras, se encontraría con las garras de esta inmortal cosa salvaje en su vientre.

Manon se volvió para irse. Sorrel, no Asterin, se paró frente a la pared de piedra ante la puerta. Otra vista discordante. Entonces Manon se volvió hacia el Duque, la pregunta formándose incluso contra su esfuerzo por no decirla.

— ¿Con que fin? ¿Por qué todo esto, por qué aliarse con el Valg? ¿Por qué elevar este ejército ... ¿Por qué? — No podía entenderlo. El continente ya les pertenecía. No tenía sentido.

—Debido a que podemos—dijo el duque simplemente. —Y debido a que este mundo ha sido habitado mucho tiempo en la ignorancia y la tradición arcaica. Es hora de ver lo que puede ser mejorado.

Manon hizo un espectáculo a contemplar y luego asintió mientras salía.

Pero ella no se había perdido las palabras—este mundo. No esta tierra, no este continente.

Este mundo. Se preguntó si su abuela había considerado la idea de que podría ser que un día tuvieran que luchar para mantener los desechos—Pelear contra cada hombre que hubiera ayudado a recuperar su casa. Y se preguntó qué sería de estos brujos Valg— dientes de hierro en ese mundo.


	22. Chapter 21

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 21**

Lo había intentado.

Cuando la mujer cubierta de sangre le había hablado, cuando esos ojos color turquesa parecían tan familiares, había intentado arrebatarle el control de su cuerpo, de su lengua. Pero el príncipe demonio dentro de él se había sujetado rmemente, deleitándose de su lucha.

Sollozó de alivio cuando ella entró y levanto una espada antigua sobre su cabeza. Y entonces dudó— y aquella otra mujer había disparado una flecha, y ella había bajado la espada y se había ido.

Lo había dejado atrapado con el demonio.

No podía recordar su nombre—se negaba a recordarlo, incluso cuando el hombre sentado en el trono lo cuestionó sobre el incidente. Incluso cuando regresó a la misma parte del jardín y pateó los grilletes sueltos en la grava. Ella lo había abandonado, y con buena razón. El príncipe demonio quería alimentarse de ella y después entregarla.

Pero deseaba que lo hubiera matado. La odiaba por no haberlo matado.


	23. Chapter 22

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 22**

Albert dejó su reloj en el techo del apartamento de Aelin en el momento en que apareció la cabeza encapuchada de uno de los rebeldes y señaló que iba a tomar el relevo. Gracias a los dioses.

No se molestó en parar en el apartamento para ver cómo estaba Aedion. Cada uno de sus pesados pasos en las escaleras de madera acentuaban el furioso, tormentoso latido de su corazón, hasta que era todo lo que podía oír, todo lo que podía sentir.

Con los otros rebeldes agazapados o monitoreando la ciudad y sin Alicia para asegurarse que su padre no estaba en peligro, Albert se encontró solo mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Todos tenían sus órdenes; cada uno estaba donde se suponía que debía estar.

Alicia ya le había dicho que Ress y Brullo le habían dado la señal y que todo estaba claro en su final—y ahora...

Mentirosa. Aelin era y siempre había sido una maldita diosa de la mentira. Era una violadora de juramentos tanto como él lo era. O peor.

Terry no se había ido. No lo había hecho. Y no le había importado una mierda cuando Aelin pregonaba sobre misericordia para Terry, o lo que ella decía que era su debilidad no matarlo. La debilidad radica en su muerte, eso es lo que debería haber dicho. La debilidad radica en rendirse.

Irrumpió en un callejón. Debería haberse escondido, pero el rugido en su sangre y sus huesos era implacable. Una alcantarilla sonó bajo sus pies. Hizo una pausa, y miró hacia la oscuridad de abajo.

Todavía había cosas que hacer, tantas cosas por hacer, tantas personas que mantener a salvo. Y ahora que Aelin había humillado una vez más a el rey, no tenía ninguna duda que el Valg reuniría a más personas como castigo, como una declaración. Con la ciudad todavía en un alboroto, tal vez era el momento perfecto para él para la huelga. Para igualar las probabilidades entre ellos.

Nadie vio cuando trepó a la alcantarilla, cerrando la tapa sobre él. Túnel tras túnel, su espada brillando a la luz de la tarde que entraba por las rejillas, Albert cazó esas piezas Valg de suciedad, sus pasos casi silenciosos. Por lo general, mantienen sus nidos en las tinieblas, pero de vez en cuando, los rezagados rondan los túneles. Algunos de sus nidos fueron pequeñas sólo tres o cuatro de ellos guardando a sus prisioneros o comidas, supuso. Es bastante fácil emboscar.

¿Y no sería maravilloso ver esas cabezas de demonio rodar? Se había ido. Terry se había ido.

Aelin no sabía todo. Fuego u obediencia no podían ser las únicas opciones. Tal vez él podría mantener a uno de los líderes Valg vivo, ver dentro del hombre para ver cuánto del demonio tenía realmente en su interior.

Tal vez había otra forma, debía haber otra forma... Túnel, tras túnel, tras túnel, todas las guaridas usuales y sin signos de ellos.

Ni uno.

Albert se apresuró con cortos pasos, mientras se dirigía hacia el mayor nido que conocía, donde siempre habían sido capaces de encontrar los civiles en necesidad de rescatar, si ellos tuvieran la suerte de atrapar a los desprevenidos guardias. Él los salvaría, porque se lo merecían, y porque tenía que mantenerse, o de lo contrario se desmoronaría y—Albert se quedó mirando la boca abierta del nido principal.

La luz del sol acuoso se filtraba desde arriba iluminaba las piedras grises y el pequeño río en la parte inferior. No hay señales de la oscuridad reveladora que por lo general lo sofocaba como una densa niebla.

Vacío.

Los soldados Valg se habían desvanecido. Y se habían llevado a sus prisioneros con ellos.

No creía que se habían ido a esconderse por miedo. Se habían mudado, ocultándose a sí mismos y a sus prisioneros, como un gigante, riéndose en el infierno de todos los rebeldes que pensaban que estaban ganando esta guerra secreta. Para Albert.

Debería haber pensado en trampas como esta, debería haber pensado en lo que podría suceder cuando Aelin Galathynius puso en ridículo al rey y a sus hombres. Debería haber considerado el costo.

Tal vez era un tonto.

Sentí que su sangre se entumecía mientras emergía de la alcantarilla a la silenciosa calle. El pensamiento de sentarse en su apartamento destartalado, completamente solo con ese entumecimiento, que lo envió hacia el sur, tratando de evitar las calles que aún estaban llenas de gente en pánico. Todo el mundo demandaba saber lo que había pasado, quién había sido asesinado, quién lo había hecho. Las decoraciones, los adornos y vendedores de comida se habían olvidado por completo.

Los sonidos murieron eventualmente, las calles limpiándose mientras alcanzaba el distrito residencial donde las casas eran de un modesto tamaño pero elegantes, bien mantenidas. Los pequeños arroyos y fuentes de agua de la Avery fluyeron a lo largo, prestándose a los excedentes del orecimiento de ores de primavera en cada puerta, ventana, y el pequeño césped.

Conocía la casa solo por el olor: pan recién horneado, canela, y otra especia que no podía nombrar. Tomando el callejón entre las dos casas de piedras pálidas, se mantuvo en las sombras mientras alcanzaba la puerta trasera, mirando por el panel del vidrio al interior de la cocina. Harina revistiendo una gran mesa de trabajo, junto con las bandejas para hornear, varios tazones, y—

La puerta se abrió, y la forma delgada de Alicia llenó la entrada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Estaba de vuelta en su uniforme de guardia, un cuchillo escondido detrás de su muslo. Había visto sin duda a un intruso acercarse a la casa de su padre y se preparó a sí misma.

Albert trató de ignorar el peso empujando hacia abajo a su espalda, amenazando con romperlo en dos. Aedion estaba libre, ellos habían logrado eso. ¿Pero cuántos inocentes habían condenado hoy?

Alicia no esperó por su respuesta antes de decir:

—Entra.

 **ooooooooooo**

—Los guardias vinieron y se fueron. Mi padre los despidió con pasteles.

Albert miró hacia arriba desde su propia tarta de pera y escaneó la cocina. Azulejos brillantes acentuaban las paredes detrás de los mostradores en sombras bonitas del azul, naranja y turquesa. Nunca había estado en la casa de Sayed Faliq antes, pero él sabía dónde estaba, por si acaso.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar lo que "por si acaso" significaba. Apareciendo como un perro callejero en la puerta trasera, no lo había sido.

— ¿No sospecharon de él?

—No. Sólo querían saber si él o sus trabajadores vieron a alguna persona que parecía sospechoso antes del rescate de Aedion. — Alicia empujó otro pastel hacia él, éste de almendra y azúcar.

— ¿El General está bien? —Tanto como sé.

— ¿No entendería? —pregunto fríamente. — ¿Crees que no entiendo lo que está en juego? No me importa lo que pase con tu príncipe, no como tú lo haces. Me preocupo por lo que representa para el futuro de este reino, y para el futuro de la gente como mi familia. No voy a permitir que otra purga inmigrante suceda. No quiero que los hijos de mi hermana vuelvan a casa con las narices rotas de nuevo debido a su sangre extranjera. Me dijiste que Terry arreglaría el mundo, lo mejoraría. Pero si él se ha ido, si cometimos el error en mantenerlo con vida, entonces voy a encontrar otra manera de alcanzar ese futuro. Y otra después de eso, si tengo que hacerlo. Voy a seguir levantándome, no importa cuántas veces esos carniceros me empujen hacia abajo.

Nunca había oído tantas palabras de ella a la vez, nunca había... ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía una hermana. O que ella era tía.

Alicia dijo:

—Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo. Mantén el rumbo, pero también traza otro. Adáptate. Su boca se había secado. — ¿Alguna vez te hirieron? ¿Por tu herencia?

Alicia miró hacia la chimenea rugiente, su rostro como el hielo.

—Me convertí en un guardia de la ciudad, porque ni uno solo de ellos vinieron en mi ayuda el día que los otros alumnos me rodearon con piedras en sus manos. Ni uno, a pesar de que podían oír mis gritos. —Ella encontró su mirada de nuevo. —Terry Granchester ofrece un futuro mejor, pero la responsabilidad también recae en nosotros. Con la forma en que la gente común optan por actuar.

Cierto, tan cierto, pero dijo:

—No lo abandonaré.

Ella suspiró— Eres más cabeza dura que la reina.

— ¿Esperarías que fuera de otra forma?

Le sonrió.

—No creo que me gustarías si no fueras un terco.

— ¿Acabas de admitir que te gusto?

— ¿Él último verano no te dijo lo suficiente?

A su pesar, Albert rio.

—Mañana-Dijo Alicia. — Mañana continuaremos. — Él tragó. — Mantente en el curso, pero traza un nuevo camino.

Él podría hacer eso: podría intentarlo, al menos. —Te veo en las alcantarillas temprano.

* * *

*Quiero hacer algo especial para noche buena y tengo una idea que me a estado rondando y es un maratón teniendo la decisión una de ustedes entre 1 al 5 de los capítulos que quira que publique pero solo una de ustedes puede decirme cuantos quiere y se basará en estas simples preguntas:

-¿Cuál fue el primer amor de Candy?

-¿Qué color de ojos tiene Aelin?

-¿Qué animal se convierte Graham?

-¿Cómo se llama la torre adonde eran las agitaciones de Aelin?

-¿A donde dijo Aelin que está a una de las llaves?

-¿Qué intercambio Aelin por la libertad de Graham?

-¿Cuál es el animal representativo de Terransen?

-¿A dónde Dina Alicia que lo encontrase mañana?

*Como saben la que gane se lo are saber por medio de otro capitulo que publicare mañana para que escriba cuantos cáp quiere nos leemos pronto.


	24. Chapter 23

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 23**

Aedion recupero conciencia y tomó cada detalle que podía sin abrir los ojos. Una brisa salada desde una ventana cercana abierta le hacía cosquillas en la cara; dónde se oía a los pescadores gritando sus capturas a pocas cuadras de distancia; y alguien respiraba de manera uniforme, profundamente, en las proximidades. Durmiendo.

Abrió un ojo y vio que estaba en una pequeña habitación de madera, había paneles de madera decorados con cuidado y una jación por el lujo. Conocía esta habitación. Conocía este apartamento.

La puerta al otro lado de la cama estaba abierta, revelando la gran sala— limpia y vacía y bañada por el sol. Las sábanas donde dormía eran frescas y de seda, las almohadas de felpa, el colchón increíblemente suave. El agotamiento recubría sus huesos, y el dolor se astilló por un lado, pero débilmente. Y su cabeza estaba in nitamente más clara al mirar hacia la fuente de la respiración profunda y vio a la mujer dormida en el sillón de color crema al lado de la cama.

Sus largas piernas desnudas estaban tendidas sobre uno de los brazos enrollados, cicatrices de todo tipo y tamaño adornándolos. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el ala del sillón, su cabello llegaba al hombro, tenía las puntas de oro teñido de color marrón rojizo, como si un tinte barato se hubiera lavado duramente, estaba esparcido por su cara. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta mientras dormitaba, cómoda en una camisa blanca de gran tamaño y lo que parecía ser un par de calzoncillos de hombre. Segura. Viva.

Por un momento, no podía respirar. Aelin.

Pronunció su nombre.

Como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, abrió los ojos, completamente alerta mientras examinaba la puerta, más allá de la habitación, la habitación en sí de cualquier peligro. Y, finalmente, finalmente, ella lo miró y se quedó completamente inmóvil, incluso su pelo se movió en la suave brisa.

La almohada debajo de su rostro ahora estaba humeda.

Ella sólo estiró las piernas como un gato y le dijo:

—Estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu agradecimiento por mi espectacular rescate en cualquier momento, ya sabes.

No podía detener las lágrimas goteando por su cara, así como su voz ronca. —Recuérdame nunca sacar tu lado malo.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban.

-Hola, Aedion.

Al oír su nombre en su lengua espetó algo suelto, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo ladrando de dolor mientras se sacudió con fuerza de las lágrimas que trataban de salir. Cuando por fin se había tranquilizado, dijo con voz ronca:

—Gracias por tu rescate espectacular. No lo haremos de nuevo.

Ella resopló, sus ojos bordeados de plata.

—Eres exactamente de la forma en que soñé que serías.

Algo en su sonrisa le dijo que ella ya sabía, que Ren o Chaol le habían dicho sobre él, acerca de ser la puta de Adarlan, acerca de La Perdición. Así que lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Eres un poco más alta de lo que había imaginado, pero nadie es perfecto.

—Es un milagro el rey logró resistir a ejecutarte hasta ayer.

—Dime que está en un ataque de la talla de los cuales nunca se han visto antes.

—Si escuchas lo su ciente, en realidad se puede oírle gritar desde el palacio.

Aedion se echó a reír, y eso hizo que le doliera la herida. Pero la risa murió cuando él la miró de la cabeza a los pies.

—Yo voy a estrangular Ren y al Capitán por dejar que me salvaras solo.

—Y aquí vamos. —Ella miró al techo y suspiró ruidosamente. —Un minuto de conversación agradable, y luego la mierda territorial de Hada viene asolando.

—Esperé un extra de treinta segundos.

Su boca se torció hacia un lado.

—Honestamente pensé que durarías diez.

Se rio de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que la había amado antes, él simplemente había amado la memoria— la princesa que le había sido arrebatada. Pero la mujer, la Reina, el último jirón de la familia que tenía...

—Valió la pena—dijo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Tú valías la pena. Todos estos años, toda la espera. Lo vales.

Lo supo en el momento en que lo había mirado mientras se levantaba ante el bloque de su ejecución, desa ante y perversa y salvaje.

—Creo que es el tónico el que habla por ti—dijo ella, pero su garganta temblaba cuando ella limpió sus ojos. Bajó los pies al suelo. —Albert dijo que eres incluso más malo de lo que yo soy la mayor parte del tiempo

—Albert ya está en camino de ser estrangulado, y no estás ayudando. Le dio esa media sonrisa de nuevo.

—Ren está en el Norte. — No pude a verlo antes de que Albert lo convenciera para ir allí por su propia seguridad.

—Estuvo bien— alcanzó a decir, y palmeo la cama junto a él. Alguien le había metido en una camisa limpia, por lo que era bastante decente, pero se las arregló para transportarse a sí mismo hasta la mitad en una posición sentada. —Ven aquí.

Ella echó un vistazo a la cama, a su lado, y él se preguntó si había cruzado alguna línea, asumido algún vínculo entre ellos que ya no existía, hasta que sus hombros se hundieron y se desenrollaron de la silla en un movimiento suave, felino antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

Su olor lo golpeó. Por un segundo, sólo podía respirar profundamente en sus pulmones, su instinto Hada rugiendo que se trataba de su familia, ésta era su Reina, esta era Aelin. La habría reconocido aun si estuviera ciego.

Incluso si había otro olor entrelazado con el de ella. Asombrosamente poderoso y antiguo y masculino. Interesante.

Ella ahuecó las almohadas, y se preguntó si sabía lo mucho que signi caba para él, como hombre semi-hada, de tenerla. Se inclinó sobre él para enderezar sus mantas y también para darle un ojo crítico y escrudiñar su rostro. Para quejarse sobre él.

Él le devolvió la mirada, buscando cualquier herida, cualquier señal de que la sangre en ella del otro día no le había pertenecido sino era de otros. Pero a excepción de unos pocos cortes superficiales en su antebrazo izquierdo, estaba ilesa.

Cuando parecía segura que él no estaba a punto de morir, y cuando se aseguró de que las heridas en su brazo no estaban infectadas, se recostó sobre las almohadas y cruzó las manos sobre su abdomen.

— ¿Quieres iniciar tú, o lo hago yo?

En el exterior, las gaviotas gritaban el uno al otro, y esa brisa suave y salada besaron su rostro.

—Tu—susurró. —Dímelo todo.

Y así lo hizo.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Hablaron y hablaron, hasta que la voz de Aedion se convirtió aspera, y luego Aelin lo hostigo para que bebiera un vaso de agua. Y entonces ella decidió que él estaba pálido, así que caminó a la cocina y sacó un poco de caldo de carne y pan. Eliza, Albert y Alicia no estaban por ningún lado, así que tuvieron el apartamento para sí mismos. Bien. Aelin no tenía ganas de compartir a su primo en ese momento.

Mientras Aedion devoró su comida, le dijo la verdad íntegra de lo que le había sucedido estos últimos diez años, cómo ella lo había hecho. Y cuando los dos habían terminado de contar sus historias, cuando sus almas fueron drenadas y el duelo hecho, pero dorada con creciente alegría, ella se acurrucó en frente de Aedion, su primo, su amigo.

Habían sido forjados del mismo mineral, dos caras de la misma moneda de oro llena de cicatrices.

Lo sabía cuándo lo vio encima de la plataforma de ejecución. No podía explicarlo. Nadie podía entender ese vínculo instantáneo, la garantía de alma profunda y rectitud, a menos que ellos también lo hubieran experimentado. Pero no le debía explicaciones a nadie, no sobre Aedion.

Todavía estaban tumbados en la cama, el sol ya se establecía en la tarde, y Aedion estaba mirando jamente, parpadeando, como si no lo pudiera creer.

— ¿Estás avergonzado de lo que he hecho? — Se atrevió a preguntar. Su frente se arrugó. — ¿Por qué habría de pensar eso?

No podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras ella pasaba un dedo por la manta. — ¿Lo estás?

Aedion guardó silencio tanto tiempo que levantó la cabeza, pero lo encontró mirando hacia la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella, al otro lado de la ciudad, con el Capitán. Cuando se volvió hacia ella, su hermoso rostro estaba abierto, suave, de una manera que ella dudaba que alguien lo hubiera visto.

—Nunca— dijo. —Nunca podría estar avergonzado de ti.

Tenía sus dudas y cuando se apartó, le cogió suavemente la barbilla, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Has sobrevivido; yo sobreviví. Estamos juntos de nuevo. Una vez rogué a los Dioses que me dejaran verte, aunque sea sólo por un momento. Para ver y saber que lo habías conseguido. Sólo una vez; eso era todo lo que siempre esperé.

No podía detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Lo que hayas tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, todo lo que hiciste por rencor o rabia o por egoísmo... Me importa un bledo. Estás aquí, y eres perfecta. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre serás.

Alien no había caído en cuenta cuánto había necesitado escuchar eso. Le echó los brazos al cuello, teniendo cuidado de las heridas, y le apretó tan fuerte como se atrevió.

Él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, el otro los rodeó, y enterró la cara en su cuello.

—Te extrañé—susurró ella, respirando su aroma, ese aroma, el aorema de un guerrero que estaba aprendiendo, recordando. —Cada día, te echaba de menos.

Su piel estaba húmeda debajo de su cara. —Nunca más— prometió.

 **oooooooooooo**

Honestamente, no fue ninguna sorpresa que después de que Aelin hubiera destrozado las Bóvedas, un nuevo laberinto del pecado y el libertinaje había surgido de inmediato en los barrios bajos.

Los propietarios ni siquiera estaban tratando de ngir que no era una imitación completa del original, no con un nombre como Los Pozos. Pero mientras que su predecesor, al menos, había proporcionado un ambiente de taberna, él de Los Pozos no se molestó. En una cámara subterránea excavada en piedra en bruto, tú pagas por su consumo de alcohol con su cubierta de carga y si querías beber, tenías que enfrentarte a las barricas en la parte posterior y servirte por ti mismo. Aelin encontró un tanto propenso a gustarle los propietarios: operaron por un conjunto diferente de reglas. Pero algunas cosas se mantuvieron igual.

Las pisos estaban resbaladizos y apestando a cerveza y orines y peor, pero Aelin había anticipado eso. Lo que no esperaba, exactamente, era el ruido ensordecedor. Las paredes de roca y de cerca magnifican los gritos salvajes de los pozos de lucha por los que había sido nombrado, donde los espectadores apostaban sobre las peleas.

Peleas como en la que estaba a punto de participar.

A su lado, Albert, envuelto y enmascarado, se movía inquieto. —Esta es una idea terrible- murmuró.

—Dijiste que no pudiste encontrar los nidos Valg, de todos modos, —dijo con calma, metiendo un mechón de su pelo teñido de rojo, una vez más, bajo la capucha. — Bien, aquí hay algunos comandantes y subordinados preciosos a la espera de realizar un seguimiento de su casa. Considéralo como una disculpa de Arobynn. —porque él sabía que traería a Albert con ella esta noche. Había adivinado tanto, se debatió en no traer al Capitán, pero lo necesitaba allí, tenía que ser aquí mismo, más de lo que necesitaba hacer añicos los planes de Arobynn.

Albert le dirigió una mirada, pero luego desvió su atención a la multitud alrededor de ellos, y volvió a decir:

—Esta es una idea terrible.

Ella siguió su mirada hacia Arobynn, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la fosa de arena en la que dos hombres estaban peleando, tan ensangrentados hasta que ella no podía decir quien estaba en peor estado.

— Él convoca, y yo respondo. Sólo mantén los ojos abiertos.

Fue lo máximo que se habían dicho el uno al otro toda la noche. Pero ella tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

Había tardado un minuto en este lugar para entender por qué Arobynn la había llamado.

Los guardias Valg acudián en masa a Los Pozos, no para arrestar y torturar, pero si para ver. Se intercalaban entre la multitud, con capucha, sonriendo, fríos. Como si la sangre y la rabia los alimentaran.

Debajo de su máscara negra, Aelin se concentró en su respiración.

Tres días después de su rescate, Aedion todavía estaba gravemente herido, lo bastante para permanecer postrado en la cama, con uno de los rebeldes de más confianza de Albert velando por el apartamento. Pero ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado esta noche, por lo que le había pedido a Albert y Alcia venir. Aunque ella sabía que iba a jugar en los planes de Arobynn.

Ella los había rastreado en una reunión rebelde encubierta, para deleite de nadie.

Sobre todo cuando, al parecer, el Valg había desaparecido con sus víctimas y no pudo ser encontrado a pesar de días de seguimiento. Una mirada a los labios fruncidos de Albert le había contado exactamente que travesuras él creía que eran los culpables de ello. Así que ella estaba contenta de hablar con Alcia, aunque sólo sea para apartar su mente de la nueva tarea pulsando sobre ella, su repique ahora como una invitación burlona desde el castillo de cristal. Pero la destrucción de la torre-reloj, liberando magia, debía que esperar.

Al menos ella había tenido razón sobre Arobynn esperando a Albert, el Valg claramente como una ofrenda destinada a atraer al capitán para que continúe con ando en él.

Aelin sintió la llegada de Arobynn momentos antes de que su pelo rojo se deslizó en su visión periférica.

—¿Hay planes para arruinar este establecimiento, también?

Una cabeza oscura apareció a su otro lado, junto con las miradas masculinas con los ojos abiertos que siguieron a todas partes. Aelin agradeció la máscara que ocultaba la tensión en su rostro mientras Eliza inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo. Aelin hizo un buen espectáculo de ver Eliza de arriba y hacia abajo, y luego se volvió hacia Arobynn, desestimando a la cortesana como si no fuera más que un poco de ornamentación.

—Acabo de limpiar el traje, —dijo arrastrando las palabras a Arobynn. —Demoler este agujero de mierda solo lo arruinaría de nuevo.

Arobynn rió.

—En caso de que te lo preguntes, una cierta bailarina famosa se fue en un barco hacia el sur con todos sus bailarines antes de que la palabra escapadas, incluso llegara a los muelles. —El rugido de la multitud casi ahogó sus palabras. Eliza frunció el ceño ante un juerguista que casi derramó su cerveza en la falda de su vestido de menta y crema.

—Gracias—, dijo Aelin, y lo dijo en serio. Ella no mencionó el pequeño juego de Arobynn de poner a ella y a Albert uno contra el otro, no cuando eso era precisamente lo que quería. Arobynn le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, lo suficiente para hacer que ella preguntara:

— ¿Hay alguna razón en particular de que mis servicios son necesarios aquí esta noche, o se trata de otro regalo de los tuyos?

—Después de que tan alegremente destrozaras Las Bóvedas, ahora estoy en el mercado para una nueva inversión. Los propietarios de Los Pozos, a pesar de ser público mi deseo de ser un inversionista, no se atreven a aceptar mi oferta. Participar esta noche sería dirigirse a recorrer un largo camino para convencerlos de mis activos considerables y... de lo que podría traer a la mesa.

Y hacer una amenaza a los propietarios, mostrando su arsenal mortal de asesinos— y cómo pueden ayudar a convertir un beneficio aún mayor con peleas fijas contra asesinos entrenados. Ella sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Alas, mi boxeador no se concretó, —Arobynn continuó. —Necesitaba un reemplazo. — ¿Y qué tipo de luchardor soy, exactamente?

—Les dije a los propietarios que fuiste entrenada por los Asesinos Silenciosos del Desierto Rojo. Te acuerdas de ellos, ¿no? Dale al señor de Los Pozos cualquier nombre que desees.

Sintió una punzada, nunca olvidaría esos meses en el desierto rojo. O a quién le había enviado allí.

Sacudió la barbilla hacia Eliza.

— ¿No eres un poco exigente para este tipo de lugar?

—Y yo que estaba pensando que tú y Eliza se habían convertido en amigas después de su dramático rescate.

—Arobynn y yo vamos a ver la pelea en otro lugar,- Eliza murmuró. -La pelea está termi- nando.

Se preguntó cómo era tener que soportar al hombre que había matado a su amante. Pero el rostro de Eliza era una máscara de inocencia, caudelosa—otra piel que llevaba mientras se enfriaba a sí misma con un magnífico abanico de encaje y marfil. Tan fuera de lugar en este pozo negro.

—Bonito, ¿no? Arobynn me lo dio —, dijo Eliza, notando su atención en el.

— Una pequeña baratija para una dama tan tremendamente talentosa, —dijo Arobynn, inclinándose para besar el cuello desnudo de Eliza.

Aelin se tragó su disgusto con tanta fuerza que se atragantó con él.

Arobynn paseó entre la multitud como una serpiente a través de la hierba, llamando la atención del señor de Los Pozos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente metido entre la multitud, Aelin se acercó más a Lysandra. La cortesana apartó la mirada de ella, y Aelin sabía que no era un acto.

Tan suavemente que nadie podía oír, Aelin dijo:

—Gracias, por lo del otro día.

Eliza mantuvo sus ojos en la multitud y en los combatientes ensangrentados alrededor de ellos. Aterrizaron en el Valg, y ella rápidamente miró a Aelin nuevo, cambiando de manera que la multitud formó un muro entre ella y los demonios a través de la fosa.

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, simplemente descansa y come todo lo que puede—, dijo Aelin. Y ahora que Aedion estaba seguro... pronto tendría que comenzar a cumplir su pequeño favor a Arobynn. A pesar de que dudaba de que su antiguo maestro tuviera mucho tiempo de vida una vez que Aedion se recuperará y se enterara en qué tipo de peligro Arobynn la estaba metiendo. Por no hablar de lo que le había hecho a ella a lo largo de los años.

—Bien— dijo Eliza, la multitud manteniéndolos envueltos.

Arobynn aplaudió sobre el hombre del Señor de Los Pozos y se dirigió hacia ellos. Aelin golpeó el pie hasta que el rey de los asesinos estuvo entre ellos de nuevo.

Albert sutilmente se trasladó al alcance de su oído, una mano en su espada. Aelin simplemente apoyó las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Quién será mi oponente?

Arobynn inclinó la cabeza hacia un paquete de los guardias Valg. — El que quieras elegir. Sólo espero que elijas uno en menos tiempo del que te ha tomado para decidir cuál de ellos entregarme.

Así que eso era de lo que se trataba. Quién tenía el mando. Y si ella se negaba, con la deuda sin pagar...Podía ser peor. Mucho peor.

— Estás loco— le dijo Albert a Arobynn, siguiendo su línea de visión.

— Así que él habla, — Arobynn ronroneó. — De nada, por cierto, por el pequeño consejo. — Movió su mirada hacia los Valg reunidos. Así que eran un regalo para el Capitán, entonces.

Albert la miró. —No te necesito para hacer mi trabajo...

— Manténte fuera de esto— espetó, con la esperanza de que Albert entendería que la ira no era para él. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la arena salpicada de sangre, sacudiendo la cabeza. Que se vuelva loco; ella tenía un montón de ira haciendo estragos hacia él de todos modos.

La multitud se calmó y el Señor de los Pozos llamaba para el próximo combate.

—Te toca— dijo Arobynn, sonriendo. — Vamos a ver de que son capaces esas cosas.

Lysandra le apretó el brazo, como si le rogara que la dejara ir.

—Mantente alejada— dijo a Aelín, tronando de su cuello. —No quieres que ese bonito vestido se llene de sangre.

Arobynn rió.

—Da un buen espectáculo, ¿lo harás? Quiero a los propietarios impresionados y orinándose encima de ellos.

Oh, ella montaría un espectáculo. Después de días encerrada en el apartamento al lado de Aedion, tenía energía de sobra.

Y no le importaba derramar un poco de sangre Valg.

Empujó a través de la multitud, sin atreverse a llamar más la atención de Albert diciendo adiós.

La gente la miró y se alejaron. Con el traje, las botas y la máscara, sabía que era la Muerte encarnada

Aelin se dejó caer con arrogancia, sus caderas cambiando con cada paso, rodando sus hombros como si los a ojara. La multitud se hizo más fuerte, inquieta.

Se acercó al Señor de Los Pozos, quien la miró y le dijo:

-Sin armas.

Ella simplemente ladeó la cabeza y levantó los brazos, girando en un círculo, e incluso permitió que el subordinado del Señor de Los Pozos recorriera su cuerpo para comprobar que estaba desarmada.

Por lo que se podría decir.

—Nombre— exigió. A su alrededor, el oro ya estaba parpadeando.

—Ansel de Briarcliff, —dijo ella, la máscara de distors-ionando su voz a una escofina ronca. —Oponente—.

Aelin miró al otro lado del foso, a la multitud reunida, y señaló. —Él—.

El comandante Valg ya estaba sonriéndole.

* * *

*Estoy muy triste por qué solo una persona participó en el concurso de preguntas que hice ayer como es evidente gana **angine** y podrás escoger hasta 5 capítulos para publicar mañana estas eran las respuestas :

-Anthony

-Brillantes ojos azules, rodeados de oro

-Halcón de cola blanca

-la torre de piedra

-Amuleto de Orynth

-el anillo de Brandon

-Ciervo

-las alcantarillas

*hare unas nuevas preguntas el lunes para el año nuevo pero este será de el 1 hasta el 10 nos leemos.


	25. Chapter 24

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 24**

Albert no sabía qué demonios pensaba Aelin saltando a la fosa, aterrizando en sus ancas. Pero la multitud había visto que ella había apuntado y estaba ya en un frenesí, empujando hacia el frente, pasando las apuestas de oro de último minuto. Tuvo que pisar fuerte con sus talones para evitar ser golpeado sobre el borde de la poza. Sin cuerdas ni pasamanos. Si se caía era un juego limpio. Una pequeña parte de él estaba alegre que Nesryn estaba en la parte de atrás. Y una parte más pequeña de él estaba alegre de una noche sin más infructuosa caza para los nuevos nidos de Valg. Incluso si signi caba afrontar a Aelin durante unas horas. Incluso si Arobynn Hamel le había dado este pequeño regalo. Ese regalo que el odiaba admitir que lo necesitaba urgentemente y lo apreciaba. Pero sin duda era cómo funciona Arobynn.

Albert se preguntaba cuál sería el precio. O si su miedo era pago suficiente para el Rey de los asesinos. Vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza, Aelin era una sombra de vida, la estimulación como un gato de la selva en su lado de la fosa cuando el comandante Valg entro en ella. Podría haber jurado que se estremeció la tierra. Ambos dementes — Aelin y su maestro. Arobynn la había dejado elegir a cualquiera de los Valg. Ella había elegido a su líder.

Apenas habían hablado desde su pelea tras rescate de Aedion. Francamente, ella no merecía una palabra de él, pero cuando lo había cazado hace una hora, interrumpiendo una reunión secreta que habían revelado la localización de los líderes rebeldes sólo una hora antes... Tal vez fue un tonto, pero no decir que no. Aunque sólo sea porque Aedion le habría matado. Pero con el Valg aquí... Sí, esta noche había sido útil después de todo. El Señor de Los Pozos comenzó a gritar las reglas. Simplemente: no había ninguna, excepto sin armas. Sólo manos y pies e ingenio.

¡Por los dioses! Aelin había acallado su estimulación y Albert tenía a un hombre demasiado ansioso con un el codo en su el estómago para evitar ser empujado en el hoyo. La reina de Terrasen estaba en un pozo de lucha en los suburbios de Rifthold. Nadie aquí, apostaba por ella, creía en ella. Apenas podía creerlo... El Señor de Los Pozos— rugió que comenzará el combate y entonces — se movieron.

El comandante se lanzó con un golpe, que a la mayoría de los hombres le habría hecho girar la cabeza alrededor. Pero Aelin lo esquivó y atrapado su brazo con una mano, bloqueo con un golpe que sabía que rompería algunos huesos. La cara del comandante se tensó del dolor, Aelin condujo su rodilla para hacia arriba en el lado de su cabeza. Fue tan rápido, tan brutal, que incluso la gente no sabía lo que había que demonios había sucedido hasta que el comandante se tambaleo hacia atrás y Aelin estaba bailaba en puntillas. El comandante se echó a reír, se enderezó. Fue la única ruptura que Aelin le dio antes de que fuera a la ofensiva.

Se movió como una tormenta de medianoche. Cualquier entrenamiento que había tenido en Wendlyn, que el príncipe le había enseñado... Dioses, le ayudaban en todo. Golpe tras golpe, bloqueando, estocada, eludiendo, girando... La multitud estaba eufórica, echaban espuma por la boca.

Albert había la había visto matar. Hacía tiempo desde que él la había visto luchar para el disfrute de ella misma. Y estaba disfrutando como el in erno esta pelea. Un rival digno de ella, supuestamente ella trabó las piernas alrededor de la cabeza del comandante y rodado y alzando una nube de arena sobre ellos. Lanza un golpe hacia arriba, conduciendo su puño al rostro del hombre frío, sólo para ser lanzado con un giro tan rápido que Albert apenas podía seguir el movimiento. Aelin golpeó la arena ensangrentada y desenroscó sus pies, para atacar de nuevo al comandante. Luego eran otra vez una mezcla de de extremidades, golpes y oscuridad.

A través de la fosa, Arobynn estaba con los ojos abiertos, Sonriente, era como hombre hambriento antes de una esta. Eliza se aferró a su lado, sus nudillos blancos se apoderaron de su brazo. Los hombres estaban susurrando en el oído de Arobynn, sus ojos jos en la fosa, tan hambrientos como Arobynn. Los propietarios de Los Pozos o clientes potenciales, hacían negociaciones para el uso de la mujer luchando con tanta ira salvaje y malvado placer. Aelin le propino una patada en el estómago al comandante que lo envió hasta la pared. Él cayó, jadeando por un poco de aire. La multitud aplaudió, y Aelin alzó sus brazos, girándolos en un círculo lento, triunfante de la muerte.

La multitud rugió en respuesta, hizo que Albert se preguntará si el techo se vendría estrepitosamente. El comandante se lanzó por ella, y Aelin giró, lo capturo y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, en una técnica que no era fácil de romper. Miró a Arobynn, como si le preguntara. Su maestro miró a los hombres con los ojos abiertos, hambrientos al lado de él, entonces asintió con la cabeza a ella. El estómago de Albert dio vueltas. Arobynn había visto su ciente. Probado lo su ciente. Incluso si no hubiera sido una pelea justa. Aelin lo habría de

* * *

jado ir porque Arobynn asi lo había querido. Una vez que ella destruyera la torre del reloj y su magia volviera... ¿Qué control habría sobre ella? ¿Contra Aedion y ese Príncipe Hada de ella y todos los guerreros como ellos? Un mundo nuevo, sí. Pero un mundo en el que la voz humana ordinaria sería nada más que un susurro.

Aelin torció los brazos del comandante, quién gritó del dolor y luego — luego Aelin se tambaleándose hacia atrás, tocándose su antebrazo, la sangre brillando a través del ápice de su traje.

Hasta que el comandante se giró, con sangre deslizándose por su barbilla, sus ojos de tono negro, que Albert entendió. La había mordido. Albert silbó a través de sus dientes. El comandante lamió sus labios, con una sonrisa sangrienta creciendo. Incluso con la multitud, Albert podía oír el demonio Valg decir:

—sé lo que eres ahora, perra mestiza. — Aelin bajó la mano que ella había tenido en su brazo herido, sangre brillante en su guante oscuro.

—Bueno, también se lo que eres, huevón. —

Fin. Tenía que terminarlo ya.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — le dijo, rodeando al comandante demonio.

El demonio dentro del hombre, se rio entre dientes.

—No lo podrías pronunciar en tu lengua humana—la voz pasó rosando por la voz de Albert, sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

—Tan condescendiente para un simple gruñido— canturreó Aelin

—debería llevarte yo mismo a Morath, mestiza, y ver cuánto hablarás entonces. Para que veas todas las cosas deliciosas que hacemos con los de tu clase.

Morath, la fortaleza del Duque Perrington. El estómago se volvió pezado. Fue de dónde tra- jeron a los presos que no fueron ejecutados, que desaparecieron en la noche, para hacer los Dioses sabrán que con ellos.

Aelin no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, y Albert deseó otra vez que pudiera ver su rostro, si sólo pudiera saber qué demonios estaba pasando por su cabeza como ella había abordado al comandante. Ella cerró de golpe su considerable peso en la arena y agarró la cabeza de esté. Quebrando el cuello del comandante. Sus manos en ambos lados de la cara del demonio, Aelin miro jamente los ojos vacíos, la boca abierta. La multitud gritaba su triunfo.

Aelin jadeó, con sus hombros encogidos, y entonces se enderezó, se sacudió la arena de las rodillas de su traje. Miró hacía arriba, en dirección del Señor de Los Pozos.

—Dilo—

El hombre que estaba pálido dijo:

—La victoria es tuya—. Ella no se molestó en alzar la vista otra vez, cuando golpeó su bota contra la pared de piedra, liberando una cuchilla delgada y horrible. Albert agradeció los gritos de la multitud cuando ella pisoteo el del comandante. Una y otra vez. En la iluminación tenue, nadie podría decir que la mancha en la arena no era el color correcto. Nadie, pero si los demonios con la cara de piedra se reunieron a su alrededor, observando cada movimiento de su pierna, mientras separaba la cabeza del comandante de su cuerpo y luego dejándolo en la arena.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Los brazos de Aelin temblaban cuando ella tomó la mano de Arobynn y fue sacada de la fosa.

Su maestro aplasto sus dedos en un apretón letal, tirando de ella en lo todos pensaría que era un abrazo.

—Dos veces ahora, querida, no has cumplido. Dije inconsciente. —

—La sed de sangre fue lo mejor para mí, me parece. — Se soltó, su brazo izquierdo dolía por la mordedura viciosa que le había dado la criatura. Bastardo. Casi podía sentir su sangre que se ltraba a través de la piel gruesa de su bota, sentía el peso de la sangre en la punta de su bota.

—Esperó resultados, Ansel y pronto.

—No te preocupes, maestro. — Chaol fue haciendo su camino hacia una esquina oscura, Alicia como una sombra detrás de él, sin duda preparándose para seguir al Valg una vez que se marcharan.

-Conseguirás lo que se te debe- Aelin miró hacia Eliza, cuya atención no estaba en el cadáver siendo transportado fuera de la fosa por la tropa, pero si fija, con enfoque depredador — sobre los otros guardias Valg que se dirigían hacia fuera. Aelin aclaró su garganta y Eliza parpadeó, su expresión se terso en malestar y repulsión.

Aelin se deslizo hacia afuera, pero Arobynn dijo:

— ¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad, sobre dónde enterramos a Anthony? —Había sabido que sus palabras las recibiría como un golpe. Él había tenido el mando, el tiro de su muerte, todo el tiempo. Incluso Eliza retrocedio un poco.

Aelin se volvió lentamente.

— ¿Hay un precio por saber esa información? — Arobynn dirigió su atención por un momento a la fosa. —Lo acabas de pagar.

—No me extrañaría que me dieras un lugar falso o me llevarán a las piedras de la tumba equivocada

No flores —nunca flores en Terrasen. En cambio, llevaban piedras pequeñas a las tumbas con motivo de sus visitas, para contar a los muertos que aún se recordaban. Las piedras eran eternas, las flores no.

—Me hieres con tales acusaciones— la cara elegante de Arobynn contaba otra historia. Él cerró la distancia entre ellos y dijo tan calladamente que Eliza no podía oír- ¿Crees que no tienes que pagar en algún momento?

— ¿Eso una amenaza? —gruñó

—Es una sugerencia-—dijo suavemente, —Para que recuerdes cuales son mis influencias, y lo que podría ofrecerte y los suyos también durante un tiempo cuando estén desesperados por tantas cosas: dinero, luchadores...—dio un vistazo al desaparecido Capitan y a Alicia—Las cosas que tus amigos también necesitan— Por un precio, siempre por un precio.

—Solo dime donde enterraste a Anthony y déjame ir. Tengo que limpiar mis botas.

Sonrió, satisfecho de que le había ganado y había aceptado un poco su oferta— sin duda para hacer otro negocio y luego otro, para lo que sea que necesitará de él. Había nombrado el lugar, un pequeño cementerio al borde del río. No en las criptas de descanso de los asesinos, don- de se encuentran la mayoría de ellos. Era probablemente como un insulto a Anthony — sin darse cuenta que Anthony no hubiera querido ser enterrado en la cripta de los Asesinos de todos modos. Aun así, ella le dio un «Gracias.» Y entonces miró a Eliza y cansina dijo:

—Espero que te esté pagando lo su ente.

Sin embargo la atención de Eliza estaba en la larga cicatriz que estropeaba el cuello de Arobynn, la cicatriz que Wesley le había dejado. Pero Arobynn estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo Aelin, para haberlo notado.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, pronto...—dijo. Otra amenaza. — Espero que mantengas tu parte del trato.

Los hombres caraduras que habían estado a lado de Arobynn durante la pelea, seguían a varios pies de distancia. Los propietarios de Los Pozos. Inclinaron sus cabezas a modo de saludo., que no respondió.

—Dile a tus nuevos socios, que oficialmente estoy retirada— dijo a modo de despedida. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad para dejar a Eliza con él en ese infierno.

Podía sentir a los centinelas Valg vigilandola, sentía su indecisión y su malicia. Esperaba que Albert y Alicia no tuvieran problemas cuando se desvanecieron en el aire fresco de la noche. No les había pedido que vinieran solo para cuidar su espalda, sino también para que se dieran cuenta lo estúpidos que habían sido en con fiar en un hombre como Arobynn Hamel. Incluso si regalo de Arobynn fue la razón por la que ahora eran capaces de rastrear a los Valg hacia donde ellos estaban escondidos. Sólo esperaba que a pesar del regalo de su antiguo maestro, por fin comprendieron que ella debería haber matado Terry ese día.

* * *

*Como dije haré un maratón este es el 1


	26. Chapter 25

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 25**

Elide estaba lavando los platos, escuchando atentamente al cocinero quejarse acerca del itinerario del cargamento de suministros. Algunos vagones llegarían en dos semanas, al parecer, con vino, vegetales y, tal vez, si tenían suerte, carne seca.

Sin embargo no era el cargamento lo que le interesaba, sino como estaba siendo transportado y que clase de vagones podrían soportarlo. Y donde Elide podría esconderse mejor en alguno.

Fue entonces cuando entro una de las brujas.

No era Manon, sino una llamada Asterin, de cabello dorado con ojos como una noche estrellada y salvajismo en cada aliento. Elide había notado tiempo atrás cuan fugases eran sus sonrisas, y había marcado los momentos en los que Asterin pensó que nadie la miraba y veía hacia el horizonte, con su cara rígida. Secretos— Asterin era una bruja con secretos. Y los secetos hacían a la gente letal.

Elide mantuvo su cabeza baja, sus hombros encogidos, mientras la cocina se silenciaba ante la presencia de La Tercera. Asterin se contoneo hacia el cocinero, quien había palidecido como la muerte. Era un hombre extrovertido y amable, la mayoría de los días, pero un cobarde de corazón.

—Lady Asterin—dijo él y todos, incluida Elide, la reverenciaron.

La bruja sonrió, con dientes blancos y normales, gracias a los dioses.

—Estaba pensando que podría ayudar con los platos.

La sangre de Elide se congeló. Sintió los ojos de todos en la cocina posarse en ella. —Por mucho que lo apreciemos, Lady...

— ¿Estás rechazando mi oferta, mortal?— Elide no se atrevía a voltearse. Bajo el agua jabonosa, sus manos temblaban. Cerró sus puños. El miedo era inútil; el miedo lograba que te mataran.

—N-no. Claro que no, Lady. Nosotros, y Elide, estaremos felices de recibir su ayuda.

Y eso fue todo.

El estrépito y el caos de la cocina reinició lentamente, pero la conversación se mantuvo silenciosa. Todos observaban, esperando, ya sea que la sangre de Elide fuera derramada en las piedras grises, o escuchar cualquier cosa jugosa de los poco sonrientes labios de Asterin Blackbeak.

Podía sentir cada paso que la bruja daba en su dirección; lentos, pero poderosos. —Tú lavas, y yo seco— dijo la centinela junto a ella.

Elide se asomó a través de la cortina que era su cabello. Los ojos dorados con negro de Asterin brillaron.

—Gra... Gracias— se forzó a balbucear. La emoción en esos ojos inmortales creció. No era una buena señal. Pero Elide continuó con su trabajo, pasándole a la bruja las ollas y los platos.

—Una tarea interesante, para la hija de un Lord— remarcó Asterin, lo su cientemente bajo para que nadie más en la abarrotada cocina pudiera escuchar.

—Me alegra ayudar

—La cadena cuenta otra historia

Elide no vaciló al lavar los platos; no permitió que la olla en sus manos se moviera ni un milí- metro. Cinco minutos y después podría murmurar una explicación y correr.

—Nadie más en este lugar está encadenado como un esclavo. ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan peligrosa Elide Lochan?

Elide se encogió de hombros. Una interrogación, eso era lo que estaba pasando. Manon la había llamado espía. Parecía que la centinela había decidido evaluar qué clase de amenaza representaba.

—Sabes que los hombres siempre han odiado y temido a nuestra clase— continuó Asterin— es raro que nos atrapen, que nos maten, pero cuando lo hacen... ¡Oh! Ellos se deleitan con cosas tan horribles. En los Wastes, han fabricado máquinas para destruirnos. Los ilusos nunca se dieron cuenta que lo único que necesitan para torturarnos, para hacernos rogar— observó las piernas de Elide— era encadenarnos. Mantenernos atadas a la tierra.

—Lamento oír eso.

Dos de los recolectores de plumas engancharon su cabello detrás de sus orejas en un intento por escucharlas. Pero Asterin sabía cómo mantener su voz baja.

— ¿Tienes cuantos años, quince? ¿Dieciséis?

—Dieciocho

—Pequeña para tu edad— Asterin le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Elide se preguntara si podría ver a través del vestido hecho en casa, hasta la venda que utilizaba para aplanar el tamaño completo de sus pechos hasta convertirlos a un tamaño que pasara desapercibido. —Debiste tener ocho o nueve cuando cayó la magia.

Elide talló la olla. La terminaría y se iría. Hablando de magia alrededor de estas personas, mu- chas de ellas ansiosas por vender cualquier la más mínima información a los terrorí cos Lords que mandaban en ese lugar... Les ganaría un viaje a la horca.

–Las brujillas que tenían tu edad en aquel momento— continuo la centinela—nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de volar. El poder no se asienta hasta su primer sangrado. Al menos ahora tienen a sus dragones heráldicos. Pero no es lo mismo ¿o sí?

—No sabría decirlo

Asterin se acercó, con un sartén de hierro en sus largas y letales manos.

–Pero tu tío lo sabe ¿no?

Elide se encogió y se compró unos cuantos segundos más mientras ngía considerarlo.

—No lo entiendo

— ¿Nunca has escuchado al viento decir tu nombre, Elide Lochan? ¿Nunca lo sentiste tirar de ti? ¿Nunca lo escuchaste y ansiaste volar al horizonte, a tierras lejanas?

Había pasado la mayoría de su vida encerrada en una torre, pero había habido noches, tormentas salvajes... Elide logró quitar el último pedazo de comida quemada de la olla y la enjuagó, pasándosela a la bruja antes de limpiarse las manos en su delantal.

—No, Lady. No veo por qué lo haría

Incluso si quisiera huir; si quisiera huir al otro lado del mundo y lavarse de las manos a toda esta gente para siempre. Pero no tenía nada que ver con el viento susurrante. Los ojos negros de Asterin parecían devorarla entera.

—Escucharías ese viento, niña— dijo con silenciosa experiencia— porque cualquiera con sangre de Diente de Hierro lo escucha. Me sorprende que tu madre nunca te lo haya dicho. Se pasa por el lado materno.

Sangre de bruja. Sangre de una Diente de Hierro. En sus venas; en el linaje de su madre.

No era posible. Su sangre brotaba roja; no tenía dientes de hierro o uñas de hierro. Su madre había sido igual. Si había un ancestro, era tan antiguo que había sido olvidado, pero...

—Mi madre murió cuando era una niña. — dijo ella volteándose y despidiéndose con la cabeza del cocinero. —Ella nunca me dijo nada.

—Una lástima— dijo Asterin

Todos los sirvientes miraban embobados a Elide mientras cojeaba hacia afuera, sus ojos perplejos le decían lo su ciente: no habían oído. Un pequeño alivio, entonces.

¡Oh,Dioses! Dioses. Sangre de bruja.

Elide subió las escaleras, cada movimiento causándole dolores a través de la pierna. ¿Era por eso por lo que Vernon la había mantenido encadenada? ¿Para evitar que volara lejos en cuanto mostrara el más mínimo poder? ¿Era por eso que las ventanas en esa torre en Perranth habían estado restringidas?

No—no. Ella era humana. Completamente humana.

Pero en ese preciso momento esas brujas se habían reunido, cuando ella había oído esos rumores acerca de demonios que querían... querían... procrear, Vernon la había traído aquí. Y se había hecho muy, muy cercano del Duque Perrington.

Le rezaba a Anneith a cada paso hacia un nuevo escalón, le rezaba a La Señora de la Sabiduría, que estuviera equivocada, que La Tercera estuviera equivocada. No fue hasta que alcanzó el pie de la escalera de la torre de la Líder del Ala que Elide se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de a dónde iba. No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Nadie a quien correr.

Los vagones de entrega no llegarían hasta dentro de algunas semanas. Vernon podría entregarla cuando él quisiera. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho de inmediato? ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Ver si los primeros experimentos funcionaban antes de ofrecerla como una cha de intercambio por más poder?

Si era una mercancía tan valiosa, tendría que ir más lejos de lo que había sospechado para escapar de Vernon. No sólo al continente del sur, más lejos, a tierras de las que nunca había escuchado. Pero sin dinero, ¿cómo podría? Sin dinero— a excepción de las bolsas con mo- nedas que la Líder del Ala había dejado esparcidas por su cuarto. Miró arriba en las escaleras cediendo a la melancolía.

Tal vez podría usar el dinero para sobornar a alguien— un guardia, una bruja de rango menor— para que la saque. Inmediatamente.

Su tobillo ladraba de dolor, mientras se apresuraba en la escalera. No tomaría una bolsa entera, mejor unas pocas monedas de cada una, para que el la Líder del Ala no lo note.

Afortunadamente, el cuarto de la bruja estaba vacío. Y las bolsas de monedas habían sido dejadas con una indiferencia que sólo una bruja inmortal más interesada en el derramamiento de sangre podría alcanzar.

Elide llenó cuidadosamente sus bolsillos, la venda alrededor de su pecho y su zapato, para que no fueran descubiertas todas a la vez, para que no tintinearan.

— ¿Estás loca?

Elide se congeló.

Asterin estaba recargada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

La tercera estaba sonriendo, cada uno de sus dientes de acero resplandeciendo con la luz de la tarde.

—Valiente, loca cosita— dijo la bruja, rodeando a Elide— No eres tan dócil como pretendes serlo ¿no?

Oh, dioses.

—Robarle a nuestra Líder del Ala...

— Por favor, — susurró Elide. Rogando; tal vez eso funcionaría. — Por favor... Necesito irme de este lugar.

— ¿Por qué?— una mirada a la bolsa con dinero hizo que se tensaran las manos de Elide.

—Oí lo que estaba... lo que estaban haciendo con Yellowlegs. Mi tío. Si tengo... si tengo su sangre, no puedo permitir que me use de esa manera.

—Huyendo por Vernon... Al menos ahora sabemos que no eres su espía, brujita.

La bruja sonrió, y era casi tan aterradora como una de las sonrisas de Manon. Era por eso por lo que la había emboscado con esos conocimientos: Para ver a dónde correría Elide después.

—No me llame así— dijo Elide.

— ¿Es tan malo ser una bruja?— Asterin estiro sus dedos, apreciando sus uñas de acero en la leve luz.

—No soy una bruja

— ¿Qué eres, entonces?

—Nada, No soy nadie. No soy nada.

La bruja chasqueó su lengua.

—Todos son algo. Incluso la bruja más ordinaria tiene su aquelarre. Pero ¿a ti quién te apoya, Elide Lochan?

—Nadie— sólo Anneith, y Elide a veces pensaba que podría ser su imaginación. —No existe tal cosa como una bruja sola

—No soy una bruja— dijo nuevamente. Y una vez que se fuera. Una vez que dejara este im- perio agonizante, no sería nadie en absoluto.

—No, con seguridad no es una bruja— cortó Manon desde la entrada, sus ojos dorados fríos. — Empieza a hablar. Ahora.

 **oooooooooooo**

Manon había soportado un día de mierda, lo que ya era decir algo, dado su siglo de existencia.

El aquelarre de Yellowlegs había sido implantado en una cámara subterránea de la fortaleza, el cuarto llegaba dentro de la misma roca de la montaña. Manon había respirado una sola vez el ambiente de ese cuarto de camas alineadas y había salido nuevamente. Los Yellowlegs no la querían ahí, de cualquier manera, mientras fueran abiertos por hombres, mientras ese pedazo de piedra era cosido dentro de ellos. No, un Blackbeak no tenía lugar donde los Yellowlegs estuvieran vulnerables, y ella probablemente los pondría violentos y letales, como resultado.

Así que había ido a entrenar, donde Sorrel le había pateado el trasero en su combate mano a mano. Entonces no había habido uno, no dos, pero tres diferentes peleas que interrumpir entre varios aquelarres, incluyendo a los Bluebloods, quienes estaban de alguna manera emociona- dos acerca del Valg.

Habían conseguido narices rotas por sugerirle al aquejare Blackbeak que era su deber divino no soportar la implantación, pero también llegar tan lejos como emparejarse físicamente con el Valg.

Manon no culpaba a sus Blackbeaks por negarse a la plática. Pero ella tendría que repartir castigo por igual entre ambos grupos.

Y después esto. Asteria y Elide en sus habitaciones, la chica con ojos abiertos y apestando a terror, su Tercera parecía tratar de convencerla de unirse a sus las.

—Empieza a hablar ahora.

Su temperamento; sabía que debía controlarlo, pero el cuarto olía a miedo humano, y este era su espacio.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Asterin dio un paso frente a la chica.

—Ella no es una espía de Vernon, Manon.

Manon les hizo el honor de escuchar mientras Asterin le contaba lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó, Manon cruzó sus brazos. Elide se encogía de miedo ante la puerta de la cámara de baño, la bolsa de monedas aún en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde se dibuja la línea?— dijo Asterin silenciosamente.

Manon mostró sus dientes.

—Los humanos son para comer, utilizar y sangrar. No para ayudar. Si tiene sangre de bruja en ella, es una gota. No es suficiente para convertirla en una de nosotras. — Externó Manon hacia su Tercera— Eres una de las Trece. Tienes deberes y obligaciones, y aun así ¿es así como pasas tu tiempo?

Aterin se mantuvo rme.

— Dijiste que mantuviera un ojo en ella y lo hice. Llegué al fondo del asunto. Apenas ha superado ser una Brujilla, ¿Quieres que Vernon Lochan la lleve abajo a esa cámara? ¿O alguna de las otras montañas?

—Me importa una mierda lo que Vernon haga con sus mascotas humanas. Pero una vez que las palabras salieron, se sentían repugnantes.

—La traje aquí para que pudieras saber...

—La trajiste aquí como premio para recuperar tu posición

Elide seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para camu agearse con la pared. Manon tronó los dedos en dirección a la chica

—Te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación. Quédate el dinero, si quieres. Mi tercera tiene una casa otante llena de mierda de dragón heráldico que limpiar.

—Manon— empezó Asterin.

—Líder del Ala—gruñó Manon— Cuando hayas terminado de actuar como una simple mortal, podrás dirigirte a mí como Manon nuevamente.

—Y aun así toleras a un dragón heráldico que huele ores y le hace ojos de perrito a esta chica.

Manon casi la golpea; casi va por su garganta. Pero la chica estaba viendo, escuchando. Así que Manon tomó a Elide del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Elide mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras Manon la guiaba escaleras abajo. No preguntó cómo La Líder del Ala sabía dónde estaba su cuarto.

Se preguntó si Manon la mataría una vez que hubieran llegado. Se preguntaba si rogaría y se humillaría una vez que llegara el momento.

Pero después de eso, la bruja dijo:

—Si tratas de sobornar a cualquiera aquí, ellos sólo te entregarían. Guarda el dinero para cuando huyas.

Elide ocultó el temblor de sus manos y asintió.

La bruja le dirigió una mirada de reojo, sus ojos dorados resplandeciendo a la luz de las antorchas.

— ¿A dónde demonios correrías, de cualquier modo? No hay nada en cientos de millas. La única manera de que consigas una oportunidad es si te metieras en los...—resopló Manon— vagones de suministros.

El corazón de Elide se hundió.

—Por favor. Por favor no se lo digas a Vernon

— ¿No crees que si Vernon quisiera usarte de esa manera, ya lo habría hecho? ¿Y por qué ponerte a jugar de sirvienta?

—No lo sé. Le gustan los juegos; podría estar esperando que una de ustedes con rme lo que soy.

Manon volvió a callar— hasta que doblaron una esquina.

El estómago de Elide dio un vuelco cuando descubrió quien se encontraba frente a su puerta como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento.

Vernon usaba una de sus usuales túnicas vibrantes— hoy una color verde Terrasen—y sus cejas se levantaron ante la visión de Manon y Elide.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Manon, parándose frente a la pequeña puerta de Elide.

Vernon sonrió.

—Visitando a mi adorada sobrina, por supuesto.

A pesar de que Vernon era más alto, Manon parecía mirar por debajo de su nariz hacia él, parecía más grande que él mientras mantenía el agarre en el brazo de Elide y decía:

— ¿Con qué propósito?

—Esperaba ver cómo se estaban llevando ustedes dos— ronroneó su tío— Pero...—Miró a la mano de Manon alrededor de la muñeca de Elide. Y a la puerta más allá de ellos. — Parece que no tenía necesidad de preocuparme.

Le tomó un poco más entender a Elide que a Manon, quien enseñó sus dientes y dijo:

—No tengo el hábito de forzar a mis sirvientes

—Sólo asesinar hombres como cerdos, ¿cierto?

—Sus muertes asemejan a su comportamiento en la vida— contestó Manon con tal calma que hizo que Elide se preguntara si debía empezar a correr.

Vernon soltó una risa. Era tan diferente a su padre, quien había sido cálido, guapo y de hom- bros anchos—un año más que treinta cuando fue ejecutado por el rey.

Su tío había observado la ejecución y sonreído. Y después había venido a contarle todo acerca de ello.

— ¿Aliándote con las brujas? — le preguntó Vernon a Elide— Que despiadado de tu parte. Elide bajó su mirada al suelo.

—No hay nada contra que aliarse, tío

—Tal vez te mantuve muy protegida durante todos esos años, si crees eso.

Manon inclinó su cabeza.

— Di lo que quieras y márchate

—Cuidado, Lídel del Ala—dijo Vernon— sabes exactamente dónde termina tu poder.

Manon se encogió de hombros.

— También sé exactamente dónde morder.

Vernon sonrió y mordió el aire frente a él. Su entretenimiento se a laba a algo feo cuando se giró hacia Elide.

— Quería checar cómo estabas. Sé cuán difícil fue el día de hoy.

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Alguien le había contado acerca de la conversación en las cocinas? ¿Había un espía en la torre justo ahora?

— ¿Por qué sería difícil para ella, humano?—La mirada de Mamon era tan fría como el acero.

—Esta fecha siempre es difícil para la familia Lochan— dijo Vernon— Cal Lochan, mi hermano, era un traidor, como sabrás. Un líder rebelde durante unos pocos meses después de que Terrasen le fuera heredada al rey. Pero fue atrapado como el resto de los demás y ejecutado. Difícil para nosotros maldecir su nombre y de cualquier modo extrañarlo, ¿no, Elide?

Fue como un golpe. ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar? No había dicho sus plegarias, no había suplicado a los dioses que cuidaran de él. El aniversario de la muerte de su padre, y ella lo había olvidado, justo como el mundo se había olvidado de ella. Mantener su cabeza baja dejó de ser un acto, incluso con los ojos de la Líde del Ala postrados en ella.

—Eres un gusano inútil, Vernon— dijo Mano— ve a escupir tus sandeces a otro lugar.

— ¿Qué diría tu abuela— mencionó Vernon, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos—, acerca de tal comportamiento?

El gruñido de Manon lo siguió mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Manon abrió la puerta de Elide, revelando un cuarto lo su cientemente grande para un catre y una pila de ropa. No le habían permitido traer ninguna de sus pertenencias, ninguno de los recuerdos que Finnula había ocultado todos estos años: la pequeña muñeca que su madre había traído de uno de sus viajes al continente del sur, el anillo de emblema de su padre, el peine de marfil de su madre— el primer regalo que Cal Lochan le había dado a Marion la lavandera cuando la cortejaba. Aparentemente, Marion la bruja, Dientes de Hierro, habría sido un mejor nombre.

Manon cerró la puerta de una patada.

Muy pequeño—el cuarto era muy pequeño para dos personas, especialmente cuando una de ellas era un adulto y dominaba el espacio sólo con respirar. Elide se recostó en el catre, sólo para liberar un poco de aire entre ella y Manon.

La Líder del Ala, la observó por un largo momento y luego dijo: —Puedes elegir, brujita. Azul o rojo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es tu sangre azul o roja? Tú decides. Si es azul, resulta que tengo jurisdicción sobre ti. Mierdas como Vernon no pueden hacer lo que les plazca con mi gente— no sin mi permiso. Si tu sangre es roja... Bueno, no tengo un particular interés en humanos, y ver lo que Vernon haga contigo podría ser entretenido.

— ¿Por qué ofreces esto?

Manon le dedicó una media sonrisa, toda dientes de acero y sin remordimiento.

—Porque puedo.

—Si mi sangre es... azul, ¿no confirmaría eso las sospechas de Vernon? ¿No actuará?

—Es un riesgo que tendrás que tomar. Podrá tratar de actuar— y descubrir que lo conseguierá.

Una trampa. Y Elide era la carnada. Reclamar su herencia como bruja y si Vernon la llevaba para ser implantada, Manon tendría el derecho de matarlo.

Tenía la sensación de que Manon podría estar deseando eso. No era sólo un riesgo; era un suicidio y estúpido riesgo. Pero era mejor que nada.

Las brujas, quienes no bajaban la mirada ante ningún hombre... Hasta que pudiera escapar, podría aprender una o dos cosas acerca de lo que era tener colmillos y garras. Y cómo usarlas.

—Azul. —Susurró— Mi sangre es azul

—Buena elección, brujita— dijo Manon y la palabra era un desafío y una orden. Se volteó, pero le lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro. — Bienvenida a los Blackbeaks.

Bruja. Elide la observó. Probablemente había cometido el error más grande de su vida, pero... era raro. Una rara sensación de pertenencia.

* * *

*2


	27. Chapter 26

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 26**

—No estoy a punto de desfallecer —dijo Aedion a su prima, su reina, mientras ella lo ayudaba a caminar alrededor el techo. Esta era su tercera ronda, el brillo de la luna sobre las baldosas debajo de ellos. Era un esfuerzo mantenerse erguido, no por las palpitaciones constantes de su lado, pero desde el hecho de que Aelin –Aelin– estaba junto a él, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Una fresca brisa nocturna mezclada con el penacho de humo en el horizonte lo envolvió, enfriando el sudor de su cuello.

Pero él giró su rostro, lejos del humo, respirando otro aire, uno mejor. Y encontró a la fuente de la misma frunciéndole el ceño. El exquisito aroma de Aelin lo tranquilizó, lo despertó. Nunca se cansaría de esa esencia. Era un milagro.

Pero su gesto –no era un milagro.

—¿Qué? —exigió. Había pasado un día desde que ella había luchado en Las Fosas –un día más para dormir. Esa noche, al amparo de la oscuridad, fue la primera vez que fue capaz de levantarse de la cama. Si hubiese estado encerrado por un momento más, comenzaría a derribar los muros. Había tenido su ciente con las jaulas y las prisiones.

—Estoy haciendo mi evaluación profesional —dijo, manteniendo el ritmo a su lado. —¿Cómo una asesina, reina, o matona de Las Fosas?

Aelin le dio una sonrisa –del tipo en el que le decía que se estaba debatiendo patearle o no el culo.

—No estés celoso de que no tuviste oportunidad ante esos bastardos Valg.

No era eso. Ella había estado enfrentando Valgs la noche anterior, mientras que él había yacido en cama, sin saber en absoluto que ella estaba en peligro. Trató de convencerse de que a pesar del peligro, a pesar de que había vuelto apestando a sangre y con heridas donde uno de ellos la había mordido, al menos ella había aprendido que Morath era donde la gente con magia se convertía en recipientes de los Valg.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo –y fracasó. Pero, tenía que darle espacio. Él no sería un prepotente y territorial bastardo Hada, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos.

—Y si paso tu evaluación —dijo Aedion por fin—, ¿iremos directamente a Terrasen, o nos quedaremos esperando al Príncipe Graham aquí?

—El Príncipe Graham —dijo ella, rodando los ojos—. Tú me sigues molestando para obtener detalles sobre el Príncipe Graham–

—Te amigaste de uno de los más grandes guerreros de la historia –tal vez el más grande guerrero vivo. Tu padre y sus hombres, todos me contaron historias sobre el príncipe Graham–

—¿Qué?

Oh, había estado esperando para lanzar esa particular joya de información. —Los Guerreros del Norte todavía hablan de él.

—Graham nunca ha estado en este continente.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad –Graham. Ella realmente no tenía idea de a quién ahora consideraba un miembro de su corte, a quién habría liberado de su juramento Maeve. A quien frecuentemente se refería como un dolor en su culo.

Graham era el macho Hada purasangre más poderoso vivo. Y su olor estaba todo sobre ella. Y sin embargo, ella no tenía una maldita idea.

—Graham Whitethorn es una leyenda. Y también lo son su– ¿cómo los llamas? —Compañeros —dijo con tristeza.

—Seis de ellos... —Aedion dejó escapar un suspiro—. Estábamos acostumbrados a contar historias sobre ellos durante las fogatas. Sus batallas, hazañas y aventuras.

Exhaló por la nariz.

—Por favor, por favor, nunca le digas eso. Nunca escucharé el final del mismo, y él lo utilizará en cada discusión que tengamos.

Honestamente, Aedion no sabía lo que le iba a decir a los compañeros, porque habían muchas, muchas cosas qué decir. Expresar su admiración sería la parte más fácil. Pero cuando se trataba se trataba de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por Aelin esta primavera, o qué, exactamente, esperaba Graham como miembro de su corte –si el Príncipe Hada esperaba por ofrecer el juramento de sangre, entonces... Era un esfuerzo no apretar su agarre en Aelin.

Ren ya sabía que el juramento de sangre era de Aedion por derecho, y cualquier otro niño de Terrasen lo sabría, también. Así que lo primero que haría Aedion cuando llegara el príncipe sería asegurarse de que entendiera ese pequeño detalle. No era como en Wendlyn, donde a los guerreros se les ofrecía el juramento cuando su gobernante quería.

No –desde que Brannon había fundado Terrasen, sus reyes y reinas habían elegido sólo a una persona de su corte para realizar el juramento de sangre, por lo general durante su coronación o poco después. Sólo uno, durante toda su vida. Aedion no tenía ningún interés en ceder el honor, incluso al legendario príncipe guerrero.

—De todos modos —dijo Aelin bruscamente cuando doblaron la esquina del techo de nuevo—, no vamos a Terrasen –al menos no todavía. No hasta que estés lo suficientemente bien como para viajar duro y rápido. En este momento, tenemos que conseguir el Amuleto de Orynth de Arobynn.

Aedion estaba medio tentado a cazar a su antiguo maestro y rasgarlo en pedazos mientras lo interrogaba acerca de dónde guardaba el amuleto, pero podía seguir su plan. Todavía estaba débil, tanto que apenas había sido capaz de permanecer parado el tiempo su ciente para mear. Tener a Aelin ayudándole la primera vez había sido lo su cientemente incómodo que ni siquiera pudo hacerlo hasta que ella comenzó a cantar una canción obscena desde el fondo de sus pulmones y abría el grifo del fregadero, todo mientras lo observaba desde el inodoro.

—Dame un día o dos, y yo te ayudaré a atrapar a uno de esos malditos demonios para él —rabia se estrelló contra él, tan duro como cualquier golpe físico. El Rey de los Asesinos le había exigido a ella ponerse en tal peligro –como si su vida, como si el destino de su reino, fuera un maldito juego de dioses para él.

Pero Aelin... Aelin había golpeado esa negociación. Por él.

Una vez más, respirar se hizo duro. ¿Cuántas cicatrices añadiría a su esbelto, poderoso cuerpo por su culpa?

Entonces Aelin dijo:

—Tú no vas a cazar Valgs conmigo.

Aedion tropezó.

—Oh, sí, lo haré.

—No, no lo harás —dijo ella—. Uno, eres demasiado reconocible–

—Ni siquiera comiences.

Ella lo observó durante un largo rato, como si evaluara cada una de sus debilidades y fortalezas. Finalmente dijo:

—Muy bien.

Casi se hundió en alivio.

—Pero después de todo eso, el Valg, el amuleto —presionó Aedion—, liberaremos la magia — un leve asentimiento—. Supongo que tienes un plan —otro asentimiento. Apretó los dientes—. ¿Te importaría compartirlo?

—Pronto —dijo dulcemente.

Que los dioses lo ayuden.

—Y después de concretar tú misterioso, maravilloso plan, iremos a Terrasen —él no quería preguntarle acerca de Terry. Había visto la angustia en su rostro ese día en el jardín.

Pero si ella no podía poner al principito en su lugar, él lo haría. No iba a disfrutar de ello, y el capitán muy bien podría matarlo a cambio, pero para mantener Terrasen a salvo, cortaría la cabeza de Dorian.

Aelin asintió.

—Sí, vamos a ir, pero, sólo tienes una legión.

—Hay hombres que lucharían y otros territorios que podrían venir si tú los llamas. —Podemos hablar de esto más tarde.

Él refrenó su temperamento.

—Tenemos que estar en Terrasen antes de que el verano se termine –antes de que la nieve comience a caer en otoño, o tendremos que esperar hasta la primavera —ella asintió, distante. Ayer por la tarde, había enviado las cartas que Aedion le había pedido que escribiera a Ren, a la Perdición, y a los restantes Lords leales de Terrasen, haciéndoles saber que se habían reunido, y que cualquiera con la magia en sus venas debía permanecer con el per l bajo. Sabía que el resto de Lords –los viejos, astutos bastardos– no apreciarían órdenes como esas, incluso de su reina. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Y —añadió, porque ella realmente lo iba a callar sobre esto—, vamos a necesitar dinero para ese ejército.

—Lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

No era una respuesta. Aedion intentó de nuevo.

—Incluso si los hombres se comprometen a luchar solo por su honor, nos encontramos con una mejor oportunidad de tener un mayor número de soldados si podemos pagarles. Sin hablar de alimentarlos, y armarlos y suministrarlos —desde hace años, él y la Perdición habían pasado de taberna en taberna, levantando en silencio fondos para sus propios refuerzos. Todavía lo mataba ver a los más pobres del pueblo arrojando monedas producto de trabajo arduo en los tarros que pasaban alrededor, para ver la esperanza en su demacrado rostro con cicatrices.

—El Rey de Adarlan vació nuestras arcas reales; fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo. El único dinero que tenemos proviene de lo que sea nuestra gente pueda donar –que no es mucho, o lo que es otorgado por Adarlan.

—Otra forma de mantener el control durante todos estos años —murmuró.

—Nuestra gente está arruinada. No tienen ni dos monedas de cobre para sobrevivir en estos días, y mucho menos para pagar impuestos.

—Yo no subiría los impuestos a pagar por una guerra —dijo bruscamente—. Y yo preferiría no prostituirnos a nosotros mismos a naciones extranjeras para conseguir préstamos, tampoco. Todavía no, de todos modos —la garganta de Aedion se apretó ante la amargura de su tono mientras ambos pensaban en alguna otra manera para conseguir dinero y hombres. Pero no se atrevía a mencionar la venta de su mano en matrimonio a un rey extranjero rico –todavía no.

Así que dijo:

—Es algo para empezar a contemplar. Si la magia es, en efecto liberada, podríamos reclutar a los Portadores para nuestro bando –ofrecerles instrucción, dinero, refugio. Imagina a un soldado que pudiera matar con una espada y con magia. Se podría cambiar el curso de una batalla.

Las sombras parpadeaban en sus ojos. —En efecto.

Él consideró su postura, la claridad de su mirada, su rostro cansado. Demasiado –había enfrentado y sobrevivido demasiado.

Había visto las cicatrices –los tatuajes que las cubrían– asomándose por el cuello de su cami- sa de vez en cuando. Todavía no se había atrevido a preguntar para verlos. El vendaje sobre la mordedura en su brazo no era nada comparado a ese dolor, y los muchos otros dolores que no había mencionado, y todas las cicatrices que poseía. Las cicatrices de ambos.

—Y entonces —dijo, aclarándose la garganta—, está el juramento de sangre —había tenido interminables horas en la cama para compilar esa lista. Ella se puso rígida, tanto que Aedion rápidamente añadió—. Tú no tienes qué hacerlo, no todavía. Pero cuando esté lista, yo lo estaré.

—¿Todavía quieres jurarme a mí? —su voz era plana.

—Por supuesto que sí —mandó la precaución al in erno y le dijo—. Fue mi derecho entonces –y ahora. Puede esperar a que lleguemos a Terrasen,

pero seré yo quien lo tome. Nadie más.

Su garganta se agitó.

—Claro —una respuesta sin aliento que no podía interpretar.

Ella lo soltó y se dirigió hacia una de las pequeñas áreas de entrenamiento para poner a prueba su brazo lesionado. O tal vez ella quería alejarse de él –tal vez había abordado el tema de la manera equivocada.

Él cojeó hacia el tejado que no tenía la puerta abierta, y el capitán apareció.

Aelin ya estaba caminando hacia Albert con un enfoque predatorio. Él odiaría tener que estar en la entrada de esa puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo.

Él odiaría ser el receptor de ese saludo, también.

Aedion cojeó hacia ellos mientras Albert pateaba la puerta, que se cerró detrás de él.

—El Mercado de las Sombras se ha ido. Aelin se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El rostro del capitán estaba apretado y pálido.

—Los soldados Valg. Fueron al mercado esta noche y sellaron las salidas con todos dentro. Luego lo quemaron. Las personas que trataron de escapar por las alcantarillas se encontraron con guarniciones de soldados esperándolos allí, con las espadas listas.

Eso explicaba el humo en el aire, la columna de humo en el horizonte. Dioses santos. El rey tuvo que haber perdido la cabeza –le había dejado de importar en absoluto la opinión del público.

Los brazos de Aelin se a ojaron a sus costados.

—¿Por qué? —el ligero temblor en su voz le puso a Aedion los pelos de punta, los instintos de Hada rugiendo para callar al capitán, para arrancarle la garganta, para ponerle n a la causa de su dolor y miedo–

—Debido a que se corrió la voz de que los rebeldes que lo liberaron —Albert lanzó una mirada losa en dirección a Aedion—, se reunían en el Mercado de las Sombras para comprar suministros.

Aedion llegó a su lado, lo bastante cerca como para ver la tensión en la cara del capitán, la delgadez que no había estado allí semanas atrás. La última vez que habían hablado.

—¿Y supongo que me culpas a mí? —dijo Aelin, con la suavidad de la medianoche.

Un músculo parpadeó en la mandíbula del capitán, Ni siquiera asintió para saludar a Aedion, ni reconoció los meses que habían pasado trabajando juntos, lo que había sucedido en la habitación de esa torre–

—El rey podría haber ordenado la masacre de cualquier forma —dijo Albert, la cicatriz delgada en su rostro intenso ante la luz de la luna—. Pero él eligió el fuego.

Aelin estaba imposiblemente quieta.

Aedion gruñó.

—Eres un idiota por sugerir que el ataque es un mensaje para ella. Albert volvió su atención hacia él.

—¿Crees que no es cierto?

Aelin ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para lanzarme acusaciones en mi cara?

—Tú me dijiste que pasara esta noche —respondió Albert, y Aedion estaba medio tentado a golpear sus dientes hacia su garganta por el tono que utilizó—, pero vine a preguntarte por qué no te has movido de la torre del reloj. ¿Cuántos inocentes más van a quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado de esto?

Fue un esfuerzo de su parte mantener la boca cerrada. No necesitó hablar por Aelin, quien dijo con un veneno impecable:

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no me importa?

—Arriesgaste todo –múltiples vidas, para que un solo hombre saliera. Creo que piensas de esta ciudad, y de sus ciudadanos, como reemplazables.

Aelin dijo entre dientes:

—¿Hace falta que te recuerde, Capitán, que fuiste a Endovier y ni siquiera parpadeaste ante los esclavos, en las fosas comunes?¿Necesito recordarte, que yo estaba muerta de hambre y encadenada, y tú dejaste que el Duque Perrington me obligara a postrarme ante los pies de Dorian, mientras tú no hacías nada? ¿Y ahora tienes la cara para acusarme de no preocu- parme, cuando muchas de las personas de esta ciudad se han bene ciado de la sangre y la miseria de las mismas personas que has ignorado?

Aedion sofocó el gruñido que subía por su garganta. El capitán jamás mencionó eso sobre la reunión inicial con su reina. Nunca dijo que no había intervenido mientras ella estaba siendo maltratada y humillada. ¿Había el capitán siquiera parpadeado ante las cicatrices en su espalda, o simplemente las examinó como si fuera un animal?

—No me culpes a mí —Aelin respiró—. No me eches la culpa a mí por el Mercado de las Som- bras.

—Esta ciudad todavía necesita protección —espetó Chaol.

Aelin se encogió de hombros, en dirección a la puerta de la azotea.

—O tal vez esta ciudad debe arder —murmuró. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Aedion, aunque sabía que ella lo había dicho para molestar al capitán—. Tal vez el mundo debería quemarse —añadió, y se alejó de la azotea.

Aedion se giró hacia el capitán.

—Si tú quieres escoger una pelea, tú vienes hacia mí, no hacia ella.

El capitán se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y miró a través de los barrios bajos. Aedion siguió su mirada, hacia la capital parpadeante alrededor de ellos. Había odiado esta ciudad desde la primera vez que había visto las paredes blancas, el castillo de cristal. Había tenido diecinue- ve años, y se había acostado y deleitado en su camino desde un extremo de Rifthold al otro, tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para explicar por qué Adarlan pensaba que era tan malditamente superior, por qué Terrasen había caído de rodillas ante estas personas. Y cuando Aedion había terminado con las mujeres y las estas, después de que Rifthold había vertido sus riquezas a sus pies y le rogó por más, más, más, él todavía la odiaba –incluso más que antes.

Y todo ese tiempo, y cada vez después, no había tenido ni idea de que lo que realmente buscaba, con lo que su destrozado corazón aún soñaba, estaba viviendo en una casa de asesinos a pocas cuadras de distancia.

Finalmente, el capitán dijo:

—Te ves más o menos en una pieza.

Aedion le dio una sonrisa lobuna.

—Y tú no lo estarás más, si vuelves a hablarle de esa manera otra vez.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has aprendido algo sobre Terry mientras estabas en el castillo?

—¿Tú insultas a mi reina y todavía tienen el descaro de pedirme esa información? Albert se frotó las cejas con el pulgar y el índice.

—Por favor –sólo dime. Hoy ha sido lo su cientemente malo.

—¿Por qué?

—He estado cazando a los comandantes Valg en las alcantarillas desde la lucha en Las Fosas. Los rastreamos hacia sus nuevos nidos, gracias a los dioses, pero no hallamos ni rastro de seres humanos prisioneros. Sin embargo, ha desaparecido más gente que nunca –en frente de nuestras narices. Algunos de los otros rebeldes quieren abandonar Rifthold. Establecerse en otras ciudades en anticipación de los Valg esparciéndose.

—¿Y tú?

—No me voy sin Terry.

Aedion no tenía el corazón para preguntarle si eso signi caba vivo o muerto. Él suspiró.

—Vino hacia mí en las mazmorras. Se burló de mí. No había ni rastro de humanidad dentro de él. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Susana —y entonces, tal vez porque se sentía particularmente amable, gracias a la bendición de cabellos dorados que se encontraba en el departamento de abajo, Aedion dijo—. Lo siento –por lo de Terry.

Los hombros de Albert se hundieron, como si un peso invisible se apoyara sobre ellos.

—Adarlan necesita tener un futuro.

—Entonces hazte rey.

—No soy digno de ser rey —el odio a sí mismo en esas palabras hizo que Aedion sintiera pena por el capitán, a su pesar. Planes –Aelin tenía planes para todo, parecía. Ella había invitado al capitán esa noche, se dio cuenta, no para hablar de cualquier cosa con ella, pero por esta misma conversación. Se preguntó cuándo iba a empezar a confiar en él.

Esas cosas tomaban tiempo, se recordó. Estaba acostumbrada a una vida de secretismo; aprender a depender de él tomaría unos cuantos ajustes.

—Puedo pensar en peores alternativas —dijo Aedion—. Como Hollin.

—Y, ¿qué van a hacer tú y Aelin respecto a Hollin? —preguntó Albert, mirando hacia el humo— . ¿Dónde se traza la línea?

—Nosotros no matamos a los niños.

—¿Incluso a los que ya muestran signos de corrupción?

—No tienes el derecho de lanzar ese tipo de mierda en nuestros rostros -no cuando tu rey asesinó a nuestra familia. A nuestra gente.

Albert parpadeó.

—Lo siento.

Aedion negó con la cabeza.

—No somos enemigos. Tú puedes con ar en nosotros –con ar en Aelin. —No, no puedo. No más.

—Entonces es tu pérdida —dijo Aedion—. Buena suerte.

Era todo lo que realmente tenía para ofrecerle al capitán.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Albert salió de la vivienda-almacén y cruzó la calle hasta donde Alicia estaba apoyada contra un edificio, con los brazos cruzados. Bajo las sombras de su capucha, su boca se curvó hacia un lado.

—¿Qué pasó?

Continuó por la calle, su sangre rugiendo en sus venas.

—Nada.

—¿Qué dijeron? —Alicia se mantuvo, paso a paso con él.

—No es asunto tuyo, así que déjalo. El hecho de que trabajemos juntos no signi ca que tienes el derecho a saber todo lo que pasa en mi vida.

Alicia se tensó casi imperceptiblemente, y parte de Albert se estremeció, anhelando poder tomar las palabras de nuevo.

Pero era cierto. Había destruido todo el día en que huyó del castillo –y tal vez había elegido andar con Alicia porque no había nadie más que no lo mirara con lástima en sus ojos.

Tal vez había sido egoísta de su parte hacerlo.

Alicia no se molestó con un adiós antes de desaparecer por un callejón.

Al menos no podía odiarse a sí mismo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Mentirle a Aedion sobre el juramento de sangre fue... espantoso.

Ella le diría –encontraría una forma de hacerlo. Cuando las cosas fuesen menos nuevas. Cuando dejara de mirarla como si fuera un maldito milagro y no una cobarde, mentirosa pieza de mierda.

Tal vez lo del Mercado de las Sombras había sido culpa suya.

En cuclillas en una azotea, Aelin sacudió el manto de la culpa y rabia que la habían asfixiado

durante horas y jó su atención en el callejón de abajo. Perfecto.

Ella había seguido a varias patrullas diferentes esta noche, y se dio cuenta de que de los comandantes, aquellos que llevaban anillos negros parecían más brutales que el resto, que ni siquiera trataban de moverse como humanos. El hombre –¿o era un demonio ahora?– que se arrastraba abrió una alcantarilla en la calle de abajo era uno de los más leves.

Había querido seguirle más de cerca hacia donde él tenía su nido, para que ella pudiera al menos darle a Albert la información –para que viera cuán interesada estaba en el bienestar de esta ciudad pobre.

Los hombres de este comandante se habían dirigido hacia el brillante palacio de cristal, la espesa niebla del río envolviendo a toda la ladera en una luz verdosa. Pero él se había desviado, hacia el fondo en los barrios bajos y las alcantarillas por debajo de ellos.

Ella lo vio desaparecer a través de la rejilla de la alcantarilla, y luego con destreza se bajó de la azotea, apresurándose hacia la entrada más cercana que la conectaría a la suya. Tragándose ese viejo miedo, silenciosamente entró en las alcantarillas de una o dos cuadras abajo de donde había subido, y escuchó con atención.

El agua goteando, el hedor de la basura, el correteo de las ratas...

Y salpicando pasos por delante, en torno a la próxima gran intersección de túneles. Perfecto.

Aelin mantuvo sus cuchillas ocultas en el traje, no queriendo que se oxiden con la humedad de la alcantarilla. Se aferró a las sombras, sus pasos sin sonido mientras se acercaba a la encrucijada y se asomaba por la esquina. Efectivamente, el comandante Valg fue a zancadas a través del túnel, de espaldas a ella, dirigiéndose más profundo del mismo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se deslizó por la esquina, manteniéndose en la oscuridad, evitando las manchas de luz que brillaban a través de las rejillas de arriba.

Túnel tras túnel, ella lo siguió, hasta que llegó a una enorme piscina.

Estaba rodeada de paredes en ruinas cubiertas de suciedad y musgo, tan antiguas que se preguntó si habían estado entre las primeras construcciones de Rifthold.

Pero no era el hombre arrodillado frente a la piscina, con sus aguas alimentadas por ríos que serpenteaban desde cualquier dirección, que le quitaron el aliento e hicieron que el pánico inunde sus venas.

Era la criatura que emergía del agua.

* * *

*3


	28. Chapter 27

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 27**

La criatura emergió, su cuerpo de piedra negra cortando a través del agua con apenas un murmullo.

El comandante Valg se arrodilló ante él, con su cabeza hacia abajo, sin mover un músculo mientras el horror desenrollaba a su altura completa.

El corazón le saltó a un ritmo salvaje, e intentó calmarlo mientras observaba los detalles de la criatura que ahora estaba parado en la piscina sumergido hasta la cintura, con agua goteando de sus enormes brazos y su alargado hocico.

Lo había visto antes.

Una de ocho criaturas talladas en la propia torre del reloj; ocho gárgolas que una vez había jurado que... la miraban. Le sonreían.

¿Era la que faltaba en la torre o habían sido las estatuas talladas basándose en esta monstruosidad?

Ella intentó endurecer sus rodillas. Una débil luz azul comenzó a brillar debajo de su traje –demonios. El Ojo. Nunca era un buen signo cuando brillaba –nunca, nunca, nunca.

Puso una mano sobre él, apagando el levemente perceptible brillo.

—Reporte —siseó la cosa siseó a través de una boca de negros dientes de piedra. Sabuesos del Wyrd –así lo llamaría. Incluso aunque se no parecía en lo más remoto a un perro tenía el presentimiento de que la cosa–gárgola podía rastrear y cazar tan bien como cualquier canino. Y obedecía a su maestro bien.

El comandante Valg mantuvo su cabeza baja.

—No hay signos del general, o los que lo ayudaron a escaparse. Hemos escuchado ha sido visto dirigiéndose por la carretera sur, cabalgando con otros cinco hacia Fenharrow. Envié dos patrullas a por ellos.

Podía agradecer a Arobynn por eso.

—Sigue buscando —dijo el Sabueso del Wyrd, con luz tenue brillando en las iridiscentes venas que recorrían su piel de obsidiana—. El general fue herido, no puede haber ido muy lejos.

La voz de la criatura la congeló.

No era la voz de un demonio, o un hombre.

Pertenecía al rey.

No quería saber qué tipo de cosas había hecho para ver a través de los ojos de esta cosa, hablar a través de su boca.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda mientras retrocedía por el túnel. El agua al lado de la elevada pasarela era lo su ciente poco profunda como para que la criatura no pudiera nadar a través de ella, pero... no se atrevió a respirar demasiado fuerte.

Oh, le daría Arobynn su comandante Valg, de nitivamente. Y luego dejaría que Albert y Nesryn los cazaran hasta su extinción.

Pero no lo haría hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con uno por su cuenta.

Le tomó diez calles dejar de temblar, diez calles para considerar si siquiera les diría lo que había visto y lo que había planeado –pero atravesar la puerta y ver a Aedion junto a la ventana fue su ciente para devolverla a su eje otra vez.

—Como podrás ver —dijo, arrastrando las palabras mientras echaba hacia atrás su capucha—. Estoy viva e ilesa.

—Tú dijiste dos horas –estuviste fuera cuatro.

—Tenía cosas que hacer –cosas que solo yo puedo hacer. Para lograr hacer esas cosas necesitaba salir. No estás en condición de estar en las calles, especialmente si hay peligro–

—Juraste que no habría nada peligroso.

—¿Me veo como un oráculo? Siempre hay peligro –siempre.

Eso no era ni siquiera la mitad de ello.

—Hueles como las malditas alcantarillas —él espetó—. ¿Quieres decirme que estabas hacien- do ahí?

No. No realmente.

Su primo se restregó la cara.

—¿Entiendes como fue sentarme sobre mi trasero mientras estabas afuera? Dijiste dos horas. ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

—Aedion —dijo, tan calmada como pudo, y se quitó los guantes sucios antes de tomar su ancha y callosa mano—. Lo entiendo. En serio lo hago.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo que era tan importante que no podía esperar un día o dos? —sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, suplicando.

—Investigando.

—Eres buena en decir medias verdades, ¿no es así?

—Primero, solo porque eres... tú, no te da derecho a saber todo lo que hago. Segundo...

—Y empiezas con tus listas otra vez.

Ella apretó su mano lo su ciente como para romper los huesos de otro hombre más pequeño. —Si no te gustan mis listas no empieces peleas conmigo.

Él la miró jamente, ella le devolvió la mirada.

Inflexibles, irrompibles. Cortados de la misma tela.

Aedion suspiró, y miró a sus manos unidas, y luego abrió la suya para examinar su mano llena de cicatrices, entrecruzándose con las marcas de su juramento a Nehemia y el corte que se había hecho en el momento en que ella y Rowan se habían vuelto carrranam, su magia unién- dolos en un lazo eterno.

—Es difícil no pensar que todas tus cicatrices son mi culpa. Oh. Oh

Le tomo una respiración o dos, pero se las arregló para torcer su mentón, en un sutil ángulo y decir.

—Por favor. Realmente merecí la mitad de estas cicatrices.

Le mostró una pequeña cicatriz en la parte inferior de su antebrazo.

—¿Ves esa? Un hombre en una taberna me cortó con una botella después de que hice trampa en una ronda de cartas e intenté quedarme con su dinero.

Él dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. —¿No me crees?

—Oh, si te creo. No sabía que eras tan mala jugando a las cartas que tenías que recurrir a hacer trampa.

Ella rió silenciosamente, pero el miedo aún persistía.

Abrió el cuello de su túnica para revelar un pequeño collar de cicatrices.

—Baba Yellowlegs, Matrona del Clan de brujas Yellowlegs me hizo estas cuando intentó matarme. Yo la decapité, luego corté su cuerpo en pequeños trozos y los quemé en el horno que había en su vagón.

—Me preguntaba quién había matado a Yellowlegs —lo podría haber abrazado por haber dicho eso –por la falta de disgusto o miedo en sus ojos.

Caminó hasta la mesa buffet y sacó una botella de vino del interior del gabinete.

—Estoy sorprendida de que ustedes, bestias, no se hayan tomado todo mi buen alcohol en los últimos meses —frunció el ceño al ver el interior del gabinete—. Parece que uno de ustedes se tomó el brandy.

—El abuelo de Ren —dijo Aedion, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada desde su lugar cerca de la ventana. Abrió la botella de vino y no se molestó en buscar una copa mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y bebía.

—Ésta —dijo, señalando una cicatriz cerca de su codo. Aedion rodeó el sofá para sentarse junto a ella. Tomó casi la mitad de la maldita cosa—. El Señor de los Piratas de la Bahía del Cráneo me la dio luego de que destrozara su ciudad entera, liberara sus esclavos y me viera malditamente bien mientras lo hacía.

Él agarró la botella de vino y bebió de ella.

—¿Alguien alguna vez te ha enseñado humildad?

—¿Tú no aprendiste a ser humilde, por qué yo debería?

Aedion rió, y luego le enseñó su mano izquierda. Varios de sus dedos estaban torcidos.

—En los campos de entrenamiento uno de esos bastardos Adarlanianos me rompía cada dedo cuando le respondía. Luego me los rompía en un segundo lugar porque no paraba de insultarlo después.

Ella silbó a través de sus dientes, aunque estaba maravillada por la valentía, el desafío. Incluso el orgullo con su primo se mezclaba con un dejo de vergüenza por sigo misma. Él se levantó la camisa para revelar un abdomen musculoso donde una gruesa y dentada cicatriz bajaba en diagonal desde sus costillas hasta su ombligo.

—Batalla cerca de Rosamel. Cuchillo de caza serrado, de seis pulgadas, curvado en la punta. El maldito me lo clavó aquí —dijo, señalando la parte de arriba y luego arrastró su dedo hacia abajo— y luego cortó hacia el sur.

—Mierda —dijo—. ¿Cómo demonios sigues respirando?

—Suerte, y que fui capaz de moverme mientras lo arrastraba hacia abajo, evitando que me destripara. Al menos, aprendí la importancia de escudarse después de eso.

Siguieron pasándose el vino entre ellos, durante la tarde y la noche.

Una por una, ellos contaron las historias de las heridas acumuladas en sus años separados. Y luego de un tiempo, ella se sacó su traje y se dio vuelta para enseñarle su espalda –para enseñarle sus cicatrices, y los tatuajes sobre ellas.

Cuando ese volvió a reclinar en el sillón, Aedion le enseñó una cicatriz a través de su pectoral, de la primera batalla que peleó, cuando nalmente pudo ganar la espada de Orynth –la espada de su padre.

Él fue hasta el cuarto que ahora ella consideraba suyo y, cuando volvió, cargaba una espada en sus manos mientras se arrodillaba.

—Esto te pertenece —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella dobló las manos de Aedion alrededor de la vaina, incluso mientras su corazón se fracturaba al ver la espada de su padre, por lo que él había hecho para conseguirla, para mantenerla a salvo.

—Te pertenece Aedion.

Él no bajó la hoja.

—Era solo para cuidarla.

—Te pertenece —dijo otra vez—. No hay nadie más que la merezca —ni siquiera ella, se dio cuenta.

Aedion tomó aire temblorosamente e inclinó su cabeza. —Eres un triste borracho —le dijo y él rió.

Dejó la espada en la mesa detrás de él y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón. Él era tan grande que casi la tira al piso, y lo miró mientras se enderezaba.

—No rompas mi sillón, tú, descomunal bruto.

Aedion le revolvió el pelo y estiró sus largas piernas delante de él. —Diez años, y esa es la manera de tratarme de mi amada prima. Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Dos días más pasaron, y Aedion se estaba volviendo loco, especialmente porque Aelin continuaba saliendo para volver cubierta de inmundicia y apestando a la dimensión de un fuego de Hella. El ir a la azotea para tomar aire fresco no era lo mismo que salir, y el apartamento era tan pequeño que estaba empezando a contemplar la posibilidad de dormir en el almacén escaleras abajo para tener alguna sensación de espacio.

Siempre se sentía de esa manera, ya sea en Rifthold u Orynth o en los mejores lugares, si estaba mucho tiempo sin caminar a través de un campo o un bosque, sin el viento soplando contra su cara. Por los dioses, incluso preferiría el campo de batalla de la Perdición antes que esto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a sus hombres, reído con ellos, escuchado y envidiado secretamente sus historias acerca de sus familias, sus hogares –pero ya no, no ahora que su familia había vuelto a él, no ahora que Aelin era su hogar.

Incluso si las paredes de su casa lo aplastaban.

Debió haber parecido tan enjaulado como se sentía, porque ella rodó los ojos cuando regresó

al departamento esa tarde.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, levantando sus manos—. Prefiero hacer que te destroces a ti mismo que destruyas mis muebles por el aburrimiento. Eres peor que un perro.

Sonrió, enseñando los dientes.

—Mi objetivo es impresionar.

Entonces se armaron y se vistieron con capas y dieron dos pasos fuera antes de que detectara un aroma femenino, como menta y alguna especia que no podía identificar –acercándose. Rápido. Había olido ese aroma antes, pero no podía ubicarlo.

Dolor azotaba sus costillas mientras agarraba su daga, pero Aelin dijo: —Es Alicia. Relájate.

De hecho, la mujer que se acercaba levantó una mano en señal de saludo, a pesar de que estaba tan envuelta en su capa que él no podía ver nada de la bonita cara debajo.

Aelin se encontró con ella en la mitad de la calle, moviéndose con facilidad en su traje negro, y no se molestó en esperarlo antes de decir:

—¿Está algo mal?

La atención de la mujer cambió de Aedion a su reina. Él no había olvidado ese día en el castillo, la echa que ella había disparado y la echa con la que le había apuntado.

—No. Vine a transmitir el reporte de los nuevos nidos que hemos encontrado. Pero puedo volver después, si están ocupados.

—Solo estamos saliendo —dijo Aelin—, a conseguirle al general una bebida.

El cabello de Nesryn, largo por la altura del hombro, se movió bajo la capucha mientras ladea- ba su cabeza.

—¿Quieren un par de ojos extra cuidando su espalda?

Abrió su boca para decir que no, pero Aelin se veía contemplativa. Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, analizando su condición para saber si en verdad necesitaban otra espada para pelear con ellos. Si estuviera en La Perdición la podría haber tacleado ahí mismo.

—Lo que yo necesito es una cara bonita que no pertenezca a mi prima. Se ve como si pudieras ser tú —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—Eres insufrible —dijo Aelin—. Y odiaría decírtelo, pero el capitán no estaría muy contento si intentas hacer un movimiento con Faliq.

—No es de esa manera —dijo Alicia seriamente

Aelin levantó un hombro.

—No sería diferente para mí si lo fuera —la pura, honesta verdad. Alicia sacudió la cabeza.

—No te estaba considerando –pero no es de esa manera. Creo que a él gusta ser miserable —la rebelde movió su mano quitándole importancia al asunto—. Podríamos morir cualquier día, a cualquier hora. No le veo el sentido a meditarlo.

—Bueno, parece que tienes suerte Alicia Faliq —dijo Aelin—. Resulta que estoy tan harta de mi primo como él lo está de mí. Nos vendría bien nueva compañía.

Él formó un arco con su brazo, haciendo que sus costillas dolieran, y señaló hacia la calle delante de ellos.

—Después de ti.

Alicia lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si pudiera ver exactamente donde su herida dolía con agonía, y luego siguió a la reina.

Aelin los llevo a una taberna con una reputación cuestionable, que estaba un par de calles más adelante. Con impresionante arrogancia y amenaza, echó a una pareja de ladrones sentados en una mesa en el fondo. Solo tomo una mirada a sus armas, a ese absolutamente malvado traje suyo, para que decidieran que les gustaba tener sus órganos cerca de su cuerpo.

Los tres se quedaron en la taberna hasta la última llamada, tan encapuchados que apenas podían reconocerse el uno al otro, jugando cartas y rechazando las numerosas ofertas de unirse a otros jugadores. Ellos no tenían dinero para desperdiciar en juegos reales, y por eso utilizaban algunos frijoles secos, que Aedion persuadió a la mesera para que les diera.

Alici apenas había hablado mientras ganaba partida tras partida, lo que Aedion pensaba que era bueno, dado que aún no había decidido si quería matarla por la echa que había disparado. Pero Aelin le preguntó acerca de la panadería de su familia, acerca de la vida de sus padres en el Continente del Sur, acerca de su hermana y sus sobrinos y sobrinas. Cuando al n se fueron del salón de bebidas, ninguno se había atrevido a emborracharse en público, y ninguno estaba demasiado entusiasmado por volver a dormir, por lo que caminaron por los callejones de los barrios pobres.

Aedion saboreó cada paso de libertad. Había estado encerrado en esa celda por semanas. Eso había abierto una vieja herida, una sobre la que no le había hablado a Aelin ni a nadie más, a pesar de que sus guerreros de más alto rango en la Perdición lo sabían, solo porque lo habían ayudado a efectuar su venganza años después del incidente. Él todavía estaba meditando acerca de ello mientras caminaban por un estrecho callejón, lleno de niebla, con sus piedras oscuras con reflejos plateados por la luz de la luna.

Escuchó el sonido de botas en la piedra antes de que sus compañeras lo hicieran, con su audición de Hada, y puso un brazo delante de ellas, quienes se congelaron con experto silencio. Olió el aire, pero el desconocido caminaba a favor del viento. Así que escuchó.

Sólo una persona, juzgando por las pisadas prácticamente silenciosas que atravesaron el muro de niebla. Se movía con la facilidad de un depredador que hizo que sus instintos se alertaran.

Soltó el agarre de sus cuchillos mientras el aroma masculino lo golpeaba –puro, pero con un rastro de pino y nieve. Y luego olió a Aelin en él, el aroma complejo y entretejido en el macho en sí.

El extraño emergió de la niebla; alto –tal vez más alto que Aedion, pero solo por una pulgada– de complexión poderosa y extremadamente armado sobre y debajo su capa gris. Aelin dio un paso adelante.

Un paso, como si estuviera en un sueño.

Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y un pequeño gemido salió de ella, un sollozo.

Y luego se fue corriendo por el callejón, volando como si los vientos empujaran sus talones.

Se arrojó sobre el macho, chocando contra él con fuerza suficiente como que otra persona se estrellara contra el muro de piedra.

Pero el macho la agarró, envolviendo sus enormes brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza y levantándola.

Alicia intentó acercarse, pero Aedion la detuvo con una mano en su brazo.

Aelin estaba riendo mientras lloraba, y él la estaba sosteniendo, con su cabeza encapuchada enterrada en su cuello. Como si la estuviera respirando.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Alicia. Aedion sonrió.

—Graham.

* * *

*4


	29. Chapter 28

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 28**

Ella temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y no podía dejar de llorar, no cuando todo el peso de Graham se estrelló contra ella, el peso de estas semanas solas.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? —Aelin se retiró lo bastante lejos para estudiar el áspero rostro sombreado por la capucha, echando una ojeada al tatuaje a un lado de él y la sombría línea de su sonrisa.

Estaba aquí, estaba aquí, él estaba aquí.

—Se ha dejado en claro que mi clase no sería bienvenida en el continente —dijo. Incluso el sonido de su voz era un bálsamo y una bendición—. Así que me metí de polizón en un barco. Habías mencionado un hogar en los barrios pobres, así que cuando llegué esta tarde, vague hasta que cogí tu olor —la había analizado con la evaluación inquebrantable de un guerrero, su boca apretada—. Tienes mucho que decirme —dijo, y ella asintió. Todo –quería decirle todo. Le agarró más fuerte, saboreando el músculo de sus antebrazos, la fuerza eterna de él. Él cepilló hacia atrás una hebra de su cabello, sus dedos callosos raspando contra su mejilla. La dulzura de aquello le hizo soltar otro sollozo—. Pero no estás herida —dijo suavemente—. ¿Estás segura?

Asintió con la cabeza otra vez y enterró su cara en su pecho.

—Pensé que te di la orden de permanecer en Wendlyn.

—Tuve mis razones, mejor hablemos en algún sitio seguro —dijo bajo su capucha—. Tus amigos de la fortaleza dicen hola, por cierto. Creo que echan en falta una criada extra del fregadero. Especialmente Luca –sobre todo por las mañanas.

Ella se rió, y lo apretó. Estaba aquí, y no era algo que había hecho, algún sueño salvaje de los que había tenido y–

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó, tratando de empujar su espalda lo suficiente como para ver su rostro.

Pero ella lo sostuvo, tan ferozmente que podía sentir las armas debajo de sus ropas. Todo estaría bien, incluso si iba a Infierno, mientras estuviera aquí con ella.

—Estoy llorando —se sorbió los mocos—, porque hueles tan terriblemente mal que mis ojos lloran.

Graham dejó escapar un rugido de risa haciendo que las alimañas en el callejón quedaran en silencio. Por fin ella lo alejó, destellando una sonrisa.

—Bañarse no es una opción para un polizón —dijo, liberándola para pellizcar su nariz. Ella le dio un empujón juguetón, pero él miró por el callejón, donde esperaban Alicia y Aedion. Es probable que había estado vigilando cada movimiento que hacían. Y si los hubiera considerado una verdadera amenaza a su seguridad, habrían muerto hace minutos—. ¿Te vas a quedar allí de pie toda la noche?

—¿Desde cuando eres un perfeccionista de modales? —lanzó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, poco dispuesta a desprenderse de él para que no se convirtiera en viento y desapareciera. Su brazo casual alrededor de sus hombros era un glorioso, sólido peso mientras se acercaban a los demás.

Si Graham luchaba contra Alicia, o incluso Albert, no habría competición. Pero Aedion... Ella no lo había luchar todavía –y por la mirada que su primo le daba a Graham, a pesar de su profesada admiración, se preguntó si Aedion también quisiera saber quién saldría de esa lucha con vida. Graham se tensó un poco bajo su apretón.

Ningún varón rompió su mirada cuando se acercaron.

Sentido territorial.

Aelin apretó el lado de Graham lo bastante fuerte como para que silbara y pellizcara su lado derecho. Guerreros Hada: inestimable en una lucha –y estragos en su culo en todo momento.

—Vamos a entrar —dijo.

Alicia se había retirado un poco para observar lo que seguro sería una batalla de arrogancia guerrera de todas las épocas.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dijo la rebelde a ninguno de ellos en particular, las comisuras de su boca crispándose hacia arriba antes de dirigirse a los barrios pobres.

Una parte de Aelin se debatió en llamarla –la misma parte que la hizo invitar a Alicia a pasear. La mujer parecía solitaria y un poco perdida. Pero Faliq no tenía alguna razón para quedarse. No ahora.

Aedion dio un paso delante de ella y Graham, silenciosamente caminando de vuelta al almacén.

Incluso a través de sus capas de ropa y armas, los músculos de Graham se tensaban bajo sus dedos, supervisando Rifthold. Se debatió para preguntarle qué, exactamente, recogía con aquellos sentidos aumentados, qué capas de la ciudad ella nunca podría saber que existían. No le envidió su excelente sentido del olfato, no en los barrios pobres, por lo menos. Pero no era el tiempo o el lugar para preguntar –no hasta que estuvieran seguros. Hasta que hablara con él. Sola.

Graham examinó el almacén sin que se formularan observaciones antes de apartarse para dejarla ir por delante. Había olvidado cómo maravillosamente se movía ese potente cuerpo a su lado –una tormenta dando carne.

Tirándole la mano, le condujo por las escaleras y a la gran sala. Ella sabía que había tomado cada detalle, cada entrada y salida y método de escape, en el momento en que se encontraban a medio camino a través de ella.

Aedion estuvo de pie frente a la chimenea, la capucha todavía puesta, sus manos todavía muy cerca de sus armas. Dijo por encima del hombro a su primo cuando entraron:

—Aedion, conoce a Graham. Graham, conoce a Aedion. Su Alteza Real necesita de un baño o voy a vomitar si tengo que sentarme junto a él durante más de un minuto.

No ofreció otra explicación antes de arrastrar a Graham a la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Aelin se apoyó contra la puerta mientras Graham se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, su rostro oscurecido por la sombras de la pesada capucha gris. El espacio entre ellos era tenso, cada pulgada un crujido.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando lo atrajo: la ropa familiar; el surtido de pérfidas armas; la quietud sobrenatural, inmortal. Su sola presencia robó el aire de la habitación, de sus pulmones.

—Quítate la capucha —dijo con un suave gruñido, sus ojos fijos en la boca.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Muéstrame lo tuyo y te mostraré lo mío, Príncipe.

—De lágrimas a réplicas en unos minutos. Me alegro de que el mes lejos no ha atenuado tu habitual buen —tiró atrás su capucha, y ella comenzó:

—¡Tu cabello! ¡Lo cortaste todo! —sacó su propia capucha cuando cruzó la distancia entre ellos. En efecto, el cabello blanco plateado era ahora corto. Le hacía parecer más joven, hacía que su tatuaje destacara más y... bien, lo hacía más guapo, también. O tal vez era solo que lo extrañaba.

—Puesto que pareces pensar que haríamos una buena cantidad de combates aquí, el pelo más corto es más útil. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cabello. Podrías también teñírtelo de azul.

—Silencio. Tu pelo era tan bonito. Esperaba que me hubieras dejado trenzarlo un día. Supongo que tendré que comprar un poni en cambio —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo cambies, tu forma de halcón estará desplumada, entonces?

Sus fosas nasales llamearon, y apretó sus labios para evitar reír.

Recorrió la habitación: la enorme cama que no se molestó en hacer esa mañana, la chimenea de mármol embellecida con baratijas y libros, la puerta abierta del armario gigante.

—No estabas mintiendo acerca de tu gusto por el lujo.

—No a todos nos gusta vivir en la miseria, guerrero —dijo, agarrando su mano otra vez. Recordaba estos callos, fuerza y el tamaño de sus manos. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella.

Aunque fuera una cara que había memorizado, una cara que había frecuentado sus sueños estas pocas semanas pasadas... era nuevo, de alguna manera. Y sólo la miró, como si pensara la misma cosa.

Abrió su boca, pero ella lo tiró al cuarto de baño, encendiendo unas velas por el fregadero y en la cornisa por encima de la bañera.

—Dije lo que pienso sobre el baño —dijo, girando los grifos y tapando el desagüe—. Apestas.

Graham miró cuando se inclinó para recoger una toalla del pequeño gabinete al lado del inodoro.

—Dímelo todo.

Sacó un frasco verde de sales de baño y otra de aceite de baño y vertió cantidades generosas de cada una, convirtiendo el agua que corría en lechosa y opaca.

—Lo haré, cuando estés tomando un baño y no huelas como un vagabundo.

—Si no me falla la memoria, olías peor aun cuando nos conocimos. Y no te empujé en la pila más cercana en Varese.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Gracioso.

—Mis ojos lloraron por todo el maldito viaje a Mistward.

—Solo entra —riéndose entre dientes, obedeció. Ella se quitó su propia capa, comenzando luego a desatar varias de sus armas en la correa cuando se dirigía fuera del baño.

Le pudo haber tomado más tiempo de lo normal para quitarse sus armas, desprenderse del traje y cambiarse por pantalones y una camisa blanca suelta. Cuando terminó, Graham estaba en el baño, el agua nublando tanto que no pudo ver nada de la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Los poderosos músculos de su espalda que tenía cicatrices se movieron cuando fregó bien su rostro con sus manos, su cuello, su pecho. Su piel se tornó de un color dorado –debe haber pasado un tiempo al aire libre estas semanas. Sin ropa, al parecer. Salpicó agua en su cara una vez más y ella empezó a moverse, alcanzando la toalla que había puesto en el fregadero.

—Aquí —dijo un poco con la voz ronca.

Dioses, él ocupaba la bañera entera. En silencio le dio su jabón perfumado de lavanda favorito, que olió, suspirando con resignación, y entonces lo comenzó a usar.

Ella tomó asiento en el borde curvado de la tina y le dijo todo lo que había sucedido desde que se habían separado. Bueno, la mayor parte de todo. Se lavaba mientras ella hablaba, fregando hacia abajo con brutal eficacia. Él levantó el jabón de lavanda a su pelo y ella chilló.

—No uses eso para el cabello —silbó, dando tumbos a su percha para alcanzar uno de los muchos tónicos para el cabello alineados en el pequeño estante encima de la bañera—. Rosa, verbena de limón, o... —olió la botella de vidrio— Jazmín —entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos verdes llenos de las palabras que sabía que no tenía que decir. ¿Pareciera que me preocupo de la que elijas?

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Será jazmín, buitre.

Él no se opuso cuando ella tomó lugar a la cabeza de la bañera y vertió un poco del tónico en su pelo corto. El dulce, lleno de noche olor de jazmín flotó, acariciándola y besándola. Rowan incluso lo respiró cuando fregó el tónico en su cuero cabelludo.

—Todavía probablemente pueda trenzar esto —meditó—. Trenzas muy diminutas –pequeñitas, por lo tanto– —él gruñó, pero se inclinó hacia atrás contra la bañera, sus ojos cerrados—. No eres mejor que un gato de casa —dijo ella, masajeando la cabeza. Él dejó escapar un ruido bajo de su garganta que muy bien podría haber sido un ronroneo.

Lavar su cabello era íntimo –un privilegio que dudaba que nunca le hubiera permitido a muchas personas; algo que nunca había hecho por nadie. Pero las líneas siempre habían sido borrosas para ellos, y ninguno se había preocupado particularmente. Había visto cada pulgada de su cuerpo desnudo varias veces, y había visto a la mayor parte de él. Habían compartido una cama durante meses. Además de eso, eran carranam. Él dejó su poder, más allá de las barreras interiores, donde medio pensamiento sobre ella podrían haber roto su mente. Por lavar su cabello, tocándole... era una intimidad, pero era esencial, también.

—Tú no has dicho nada tu magia —murmuró, sus dedos todavía trabajando en su cuero cabelludo.

Él se tensó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Con los dedos en su cabello, ella se inclinó hacia abajo para mirar su rostro. —Supongo que se fue. ¿Qué se siente el ser tan impotente como un mortal? Abrió los ojos a la luz deslumbrante.

—No es gracioso.

—¿Pareciera que me río?

—Pasé los primeros días enfermo de mi estómago y apenas podía moverme. Era como tener una manta sobre mis sentidos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Y ahora estoy lidiando con ello.

Le empujó en el hombro. Pareciera tocar acero forrado en terciopelo. —Gruñón, gruñón.

Le dio un gruñido suave de irritación, y ella frunció los labios para guardar la sonrisa. Apretó en sus hombros y le metió bajo el agua. Obedeció, y cuando surgió, pasó por las baldosas y agarró la toalla que había dejado en el fregadero.

—Voy a encontrarte algo de ropa. —Tengo–

—Ah, no. Esos se van derecho a la lavandera. Y los recuperarás solo si ella puede hacer que huelan decente. Hasta entonces, usarás todo lo que te dé.

Ella le entregó la toalla, pero no la dejó ir cuando su mano se cerró en torno a ella. —Te has convertido en un tirano, Princesa —dijo.

Ella rodó sus ojos y soltó la toalla, mientras que él se levantó en un poderoso movimiento, agua salpicando en todas partes. Era un esfuerzo no echar una ojeada sobre su hombro.

No te atrevas, siseó una voz en su cabeza.

Claro. Llamaría a esa voz Sentido Común –y lo escucharía de aquí en adelante.

Andando a zancadas en su armario, fue a la cómoda en la parte de atrás y se arrodilló ante la caja inferior, abriéndolo para mostrar calzoncillos, camisas y pantalones de hombre doblados.

Durante un momento, contempló la ropa vieja de Anthony, aspirando el olor débil de él agarrándose a la tela. No había logrado reunir fuerzas para ir a la tumba, pero–

—No me tienes que dar aquellos —dijo Graham a sus espaldas. Ella comenzó a levantarse y se giró para enfrentarlo. Él era tan malditamente sigiloso.

Aelin trató de no mirar demasiado a la toalla envuelta alrededor de sus caderas, en el bronceado y musculoso cuerpo que brillaba con los aceites de la bañera, en las cicatrices que se entrecruzaban como las rayas de un gran gato. Incluso el Sentido Común estaba con una pérdida de palabras.

Su boca estaba un poco seca cuando dijo:

—La ropa limpia es escasa en la casa en este momento, y estas sirven de nada aquí —sacó una camisa y la sostuvo—. Espero que se adapte —Anthony había tenido dieciocho años cuando murió; Graham era un guerrero entrenado por tres siglos de entrenamiento y batalla.

Ella sacó los calzoncillos y pantalones.

—Te conseguiré ropa adecuada mañana. Estoy bastante segura de que comenzarás un disturbio si las mujeres de Rifthold te ven andar por las calles sin nada más que una toalla.

Graham resolló una risa y anduvo a zancadas a la ropa que colgaba a lo largo de una pared del armario: vestidos, túnicas, chaquetas, camisas...

— ¿Usaste todo esto? —ella asintió con la cabeza y extendió sus pies. Hojeó algunos vestidos bordados y túnicas—. Estás son... muy bonitos —admitió.

—Habría dicho que eras un miembro orgulloso de la muchedumbre de anti-galas.

—La ropa es armas, también —dijo, haciendo una pausa en un vestido de terciopelo negro. Sus mangas apretadas y el frente eran sin adorno, el escote rozando solo justo debajo de la clavícula, sin tener nada especial salvo los zarcillos de bordados brillante oro arrastrándose sobre los hombros. Rowan movió el vestido para ver la parte posterior –la verdadera obra maestra. Los bordados en oro continuaban desde los hombros, barriendo para formar un dragón serpentino, sus fauces rugientes hacia el cuello, el cuerpo curvándose hacia abajo hasta que la cola estrecha formaba un tren alargado. Graham soltó una bocanada—. Me gusta éste mejor.

Manoseó la manga aterciopelada negra sólida.

—Lo vi en una tienda cuando tenía dieciséis años y lo compré inmediatamente. Pero cuando el traje fue entregado a las pocas semanas, parecía demasiado... viejo. Dominó a la muchacha que era. Por lo tanto nunca lo llevé, y está colgado aquí durante tres años.

Él corrió un dedo marcado con una cicatriz por la columna de oro del dragón.

—No eres más esa muchacha —dijo suavemente—. Algún día, me gustaría verte llevar esto.

Se atrevió a alzar la vista a él, su codo cepillando su antebrazo.

—Te eché de menos.

Su boca se apretó.

—No estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo.

Claro. Era inmortal, varias semanas no eran nada.

— ¿Y? ¿No me permites echarte de menos?

—Una vez te dije que la gente que te importa son las que se utilizan en tu contra. Mi ausencia era una distracción tonta.

—Eres un verdadero encanto, ¿lo sabías? —no esperaba lágrimas o emociones, pero hubiera sido bueno saber que la extrañó una fracción de lo mal que había estado. Tragó, enderezando su columna vertebral, y empujó la ropa de Anthony en sus brazos—. Puedes vestirte aquí.

Ella lo dejó en el armario y fue derecho al baño, donde salpicó agua fría sobre su cara y cuello.

Volvió a su dormitorio para encontrarle con su ceño fruncido. Bueno, los pantalones le entra- ban –apenas. Eran demasiado cortos, y hacían maravillas para mostrar su trasero, pero–

—La camisa es demasiado pequeña —dijo—. No quise rasgarlo.

Se la entregó, y miró un poco impotente a la camisa, luego a su torso desnudo.

—Saldré primero —suspiró fuertemente a través de su nariz—. Bueno, si no te importa encontrarte sin camisa con Aedion, supongo que debemos ir a decir hola.

—Tenemos que hablar. —¿Hablar bien o hablar mal?

—La clase que me pone contente de que no tienes acceso a tu poder por lo que no podrás vomitar llamas por todas partes.

Su estómago se apretó, pero dijo:

—Eso fue un incidente, y si me preguntas, tu antigua amante absoluta y maravillosamente se lo merecía.

Más de lo que merecía. El encuentro con el grupo de visitantes de casta superior de Hada en Mistward había sido lamentable, por decir lo menos. Y cuando la ex amante de Graham se había negado a dejar de tocarlo, a pesar de su petición para hacerlo, cuando ella había amenazado a Aelin con hacerla azotar por intervenir... Bien, el nuevo apodo favorito de Aelin –la reina zorra escupe-fuego– había sido preciso durante la cena.1

Un tirón de sus labios, pero las sombras oscilaron en los ojos de Graham. Aelin suspiró una vez más y miró al techo.

—¿Ahora o más tarde?

—Más tarde. Puede esperar un poco.

Estaba medio tentada a exigir que le diga lo que sea, pero se volvió hacia la puerta.

 **oooooooooooo**

Aedion se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de la cocina mientras Aelin y Graham entraban. Su primo miró a Graham con una mirada apreciativa y dijo:

—Nunca te molestaste en decirme lo guapo qué es tu príncipe hada, Aelin —Aelin frunció el ceño. Aedion solo sacudió su barbilla a Graham—. Mañana por la mañana, tú y yo vamos a entrenar en el techo. Quiero saber todo lo que sabes.

Aelin chasqueó su lengua.

—Todo lo que he escuchado de tu boca en los últimos días es el Príncipe Graham esto y el Príncipe Graham que, y, sin embargo ¿esto es lo que decides decir de él? ¿No hay inclinación y ponerte de rodillas?

Aedion se deslizó hacia atrás en su silla.

—Si el Príncipe Graham quiere formalidades, yo puedo postrarme, pero no parece alguien que se preocupe particularmente.

Con un parpadeo de diversión en sus ojos verdes, el Príncipe Hada dijo: —Todo lo que mi reina quiera.

Oh, por favor.

Aedion capturó las palabras, también. Mi reina.

Los dos príncipes se contemplaron el uno al otro, uno de oro y otro de plata, uno su gemelo y uno su alma. No había nada amable en las miradas, nada humano –dos varones Hada bloqueados en alguna batalla de dominio tácito.

Ella se inclinó contra el fregadero.

—Si van a tener un concurso de meado, ¿pueden al menos hacerlo en la azotea?

Graham la miró, las cejas altas. Pero fue Aedion quién dijo:

—Ella dice que no somos mejores que perros, así que no me sorprendería si realmente cree que nos mearemos en sus muebles.

Graham no sonrió, sin embargo, inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado y olió.

—Aedion necesita un baño también, lo sé —dijo ella—. Insistió en fumar una pipa en la cantina. Dijo que le dio aire de dignidad.

Graham ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo, cuando preguntó:

—Sus madres eran primera, Príncipe, pero ¿quién lo engendró? Aedion se relajó en su silla.

—¿Importa?

—¿Lo sabes? —presionó Rowan.

Aedion se encogió de hombros.

—Ella nunca me lo dijo –o a cualquier persona.

—¿Me imagino que tienes alguna idea? —preguntó Aelin.

Graham dijo:

—¿Él no te parece familiar para ti?

—Se parece a mí.

—Sí, pero– —él suspiró—. Conociste a su padre. Hace unas semanas. Gavriel.

 **oooooooo**

Aedion contempló al guerrero sin camisa, preguntándose si había expuesto sus heridas demasiado esta noche y tenía alucinaciones ahora.

Las palabras del príncipe se hundieron. Aedion seguía mirando. Un tatuaje en la Antigua Lengua estirada por el lado de la cara de Graham y a lo largo de su cuello, hombro y brazo musculoso. La mayor parte de personas echarían un vistazo a ese tatuaje y correrían en la otra dirección.

Aedion había visto a un montón de guerreros en su día, pero éste varón era un Guerrero –ley para sí mismo.

Al igual que Gavriel. O las leyendas.

Gavriel, amigo de Graham, uno de sus compañeros, cuya otra forma era un león.

—Me preguntó —murmuró Aelin—, me preguntó qué edad tenía y parecía aliviado cuando dije que diecinueve.

Diecinueve años era demasiado joven, al parecer, para ser la hija de Gavriel, aunque ella parecía tan similar a la mujer en la que se había jado una vez. Aedion no recordaba bien a su madre; sus últimas memorias eran de una cara demacrada, gris cuando suspiró su aliento final. Cuando se negó a los curanderos Hada que podrían curar su enfermedad en ella. Pero había oído que parecía idéntica a Aelin y su madre, Evalin.

La voz de Aedion era ronca cuando preguntó: —¿El León es mi padre?

Una cabezada de Graham.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Apuesto que ver a Aelin la primera vez le hizo preguntarse si hubiera engendrado un hijo con su madre. Probablemente, él todavía no tiene idea, a menos que eso lo llevara empezar a buscar.

Su madre nunca le había dicho a nadie –a nadie, pero Evalin– quién era su padre. Incluso cuando ella murió, se lo guardó para sí mismo. Había rechazado a esos curanderos Hada debido a él.

Porque lo podían identificar, y si Gavriel sabía que tenía un hijo... Si Maeve sabía...

Un dolor viejo rasgó a través de él. Se lo había guardado muy seguro –había muerto para mantenerlo fuera de las manos de Maeve.

Calientes dedos se deslizaron alrededor de su mano y lo apretaron. No se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba.

Los ojos de Aelin –sus ojos, los ojos de sus madres– eran suaves.

—Esto no cambia nada —dijo—. Sobre quién eres, lo que signi cas para mí. Nada.

Pero lo hacía. Cambiaba todo. Explicaba todo: la fuerza, la velocidad, los sentidos; los instintos depredadores y letales que siempre habían luchado para mantenerlo a raya. Por qué Rhoe había sido tan duro con él durante su entrenamiento.

Porque si Evalin sabía quién era su padre, Rhoe ciertamente lo sabía, también. Y los machos Hada, incluso los machos medio-Hada, eran mortales. Sin el control de Rhoe y sus señores se habían aferrado a él desde una edad temprana, sin centrarse... Lo sabían. Y se mantenían con él.

Junto con el hecho de que después de que le jurara a Aelin el juramento de sangre un día... muy bien podría permanecer joven mientras que ella envejecía y moría.

Aelin cepilló su pulgar contra la palma de su mano y luego se giró hacia Graham.

—¿Qué significa esto en cuando a Maeve se refiere? Gavriel está obligado por el juramento de sangre, así que ¿ella tendría una demanda en su descendencia?

—Como el infierno que lo hace —dijo Aedion. Si Maeve intentaba reclamarle, le rasgaría la garganta. Su madre había muerto por miedo a la Reina Hada. Lo sabía en sus huesos.

Graham dijo:

—No lo sé. Incluso si ella pensara así, sería un acto de guerra el robar a Aedion de ti.

—Ésta información no dejara este cuarto —dijo Aelin. Calmada. Calculadora –ya ordenando a través de cada plan. El otro lado de la moneda—. En última instancia es tu opción, Aedion, si quieres acercarte a Gavriel. Pero tenemos bastantes enemigos a nuestro alrededor para ello. No tengo necesidad de iniciar una guerra con Maeve.

Pero lo haría. Iría a la guerra por él. Lo vio en sus ojos.

Casi cortó su respiración. Junto con el pensamiento de la carnicería que sería si ambos lados, si la Reina Oscura y la heredera de Mala Fire-Bringer2 chocaban.

—Me quedo con ustedes —consiguió decir Aedion. Podía sentir la evaluación de Graham y el peso y soltó un gruñido. Despacio, Aedion levantó su mirada para encontrar la del príncipe.

La dominación pura de esa mirada era como estar golpeando en la cara con una piedra.

Aedion la sostuvo. Como el infierno se echaría atrás; como el infierno cedería. Y habría un rendimiento –en algún lugar, en algún momento. Probablemente cuando Aedion tomara ese juramento de sangre.

Aelin chasqueó la lengua.

—Dejen de hacer esa tontería del hombre-alfa. Una vez es suficiente.

Graham no parpadeó tanto.

—No estoy haciendo nada —pero la boca del príncipe se levantó en una sonrisa, como diciendo a Aedion, ¿Crees que puedes tomarme, cachorro?

Aedion sonrió abiertamente. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, príncipe.

Aelin murmuró:

—Insoportable —y le dio a Graham un empujón juguetón en el brazo. Él no se movió—. ¿Realmente vas a entrar en un concurso de meado con cada persona que conocemos? Porque si es el caso, entonces no llevará una hora para hacerlo en una cuadra de ésta ciudad, y dudo que los residentes estarán especialmente felices.

Aedion luchó contra el impulso de tomar una respiración profunda cuando Graham rompió su mirar jamente para darle a su reina una mirada incrédula.

Ella cruzó sus brazos, esperando.

—Nos va a llevar tiempo para adaptarnos a una nueva dinámica —admitió Graham. No una disculpa, pero por lo que Aelin le había dicho, Graham no suele preocuparse por estas cosas. Se veía francamente consternada por la pequeña concesión, realmente.

Aedion trató de relajarse en su silla, pero sus músculos estaban tensos, su sangre rasgueando en sus venas. Se encontró diciéndole al príncipe:

—Aelin nunca dijo nada sobre buscarte.

—¿Ella responde a usted, General? —una peligrosa, tranquila pregunta. Aedion sabía que cuando los hombres como Graham hablaban suavemente, por lo general signi can que la vio- lencia y la muerte estaban en su camino.

Aelin rodó sus ojos.

—Sabes que no lo quiso decir así, así que no escojas luchar, aguijón.

Aedion se puso rígido. Podía luchar sus propias batallas. Si Aelin creía que necesitaba protección, si ella pensaba que Graham era mejor guerrero–

Graham dijo:

—Soy tu juramento de sangre –lo que significa varias cosas, una de las cuales es que no me importa especialmente el interrogar a los demás, incluso a tu primo.

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, su corazón.

Juramento de sangre.

Aelin estaba pálida.

Aedion le preguntó:

—¿Qué dijiste?

Graham había tomado el juramento de sangre de Aelin. Su juramento de sangre. Aelin cuadró sus hombros, y dijo claramente, constante:

—Graham tomó el juramento de sangre antes de que abandonara Wendlyn. Un sonido rugiente pasó por él.

—¿Lo dejaste hacer qué?

Aelin expuso sus palmas con cicatrices.

—Por lo que sabía, Aedion, eras leal al servicio del rey. Por lo que sabía, nunca iba a verte otra vez.

—¿Lo dejaste tomar el juramento de sangre? —rugió Aedion.

Ella le había mentido a su rostro ese día en la azotea.

Tenía que salir, de su piel, de ese departamento, de esta ciudad condenada por los dioses. Aedion arremetió contra una de las estatuillas de porcelana encima de la repisa del hogar, con la necesidad de romper algo que acabara con ese rugido de su sistema.

Ella lo señaló con un dedo malvado, avanzando a él.

—Rompes una cosa, rompes solo una de mis posesiones, y empujaré los fragmentos por tu garganta berrea.

Una orden –de una reina a su general.

Aedion escupió en el suelo, pero obedeció. Aunque solo sea porque ignorando esa orden podría muy bien hacer trizas algo mucho más precioso.

En cambio dijo:

—¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejar que lo tome?

—Me atrevo porque es mi sangre para regalar; me atrevo porque no existías para mí entonces. ¡Incluso si alguno de ustedes lo hubiera tomado aún, todavía se lo daría porque es mi carranam, y ha ganado mi lealtad incondicional!

Aedion quedó rígido.

—Y ¿qué pasa con nuestra lealtad incondicional? ¿Qué ha hecho para ganar esto? ¿Qué han hecho para salvar a nuestra gente ya que has vuelto? Nunca iban a decirme sobre el juramento de sangre, ¿o es simplemente una de las muchas mentiras?

Aelin gruñía con una intensidad animal que le recordaba que ella también tenía sangre de Hada en sus venas.

—Anda a hacer tu rabieta a algún otro lugar. No vuelvas hasta que puedas actuar como un ser humano. O la mitad de uno, por lo menos.

Aedion juró a ella, una maldición sucia, asquerosa que lamentó inmediatamente. Graham arremetió contra él, golpeando hacia atrás su silla con fuerza para tirarla, pero Aelin lanzó una mano. El príncipe se retiró.

Qué facilidad, ella ordenaba a su guerrero poderoso, inmortal.

Aedion se rió, el sonido frágil y frío, y se rió de Graham de un modo en que los hombres por lo general tiraban el primer golpe.

Pero Graham solo puso su silla e vertical, se sentó, y se inclinó hacia atrás, como si ya supiera donde sería el golpe de muerte de Aedion.

Aelin señaló la puerta.

—Lárgate. No quiero volver a verte por un buen tiempo.

El sentimiento era mutuo.

Todos sus proyectos, todo lo que había trabajado para... Sin el juramento de sangre era solo un general; solo un príncipe sin tierra de la línea Ashryver.

Aedion anduvo con paso majestuoso a la puerta y salió sin despedida tan fuertemente que casi la arranca de las bisagras.

Aelin no lo llamó después.

* * *

1 Supongo que hace referencia a un episodio no narrado antes de que llegaran a hablar con Maeve, con las castas más altas de Mistward, como dice el texto.

2 Mala Fire-Bringer signi ca Mala Portadora de Fuego

*Como había dicho en los anteriores capítulos hija hacer unas preguntas el lune pero como verán el capítulo es extremadamente largo y hasta ahora pude terminarlo y he visto que algunas no jugaron con las preguntas de la primera vez fue por no tener buena memoria haci que voy hacer algo más fácil y es que Pondre 5 preguntas de este cáp que comenzara así "-" y las otras 5 que son de los libros anteriores o lo que yallevamos de cáp y comenzarán así "#" para que dos o una persona puedan ganar y así cumplir con 1 hasta 10 que avía dicho comencemos:

-¿di todas las fragancias que le dijo Aelin que podía usar Graham?

-¿de qué olor es el jabón favorito de Aelin?

-¿describe el vestido que le gusto a Graham?

-¿qué juramento se refiere Aedion?

-¿Qué se corto Graham y porque estaba triste y feliz Aelin por ese hecho?

#¿Como le decía Aelin a una de los amigos de Graham?

#¿Cómo se llama las minas a donde Candy pasó un año de su vida?

#¿Cómo se llama la reina que le dio el color a Aelin?

#¿quiénes vigilan la torre de reloj?

#¿Qué hizo Candy cuando estuvo al frente de la tumba de Annie, que le puso y por qué ?


	30. Chapter 29

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 29**

Graham Whitethorn se debatió por un buen minuto si valía la pena cazar al príncipe semi-Hada y destrozarlo en sangrientos pedazos por cómo había llamado a Aelin, o si él estaba mejor aquí, con su reina, mientras ella se paseaba frente a la chimenea de su cuarto. Él entendía –él realmente lo hacía– porque el general estaba furioso. Él había sentido lo mismo. Pero no era una buena excusa. Ni siquiera cerca.

Situado en el borde del colchón de felpa, la observo moverse.

Incluso sin su magia, Aelin era pólvora viviente, más ahora con el cabello rojo –una criatura de tan rugientes emociones que a veces el solo podía observar y maravillarse.

Y su cara.

Esa condenada cara.

Mientras estaban en Wendlyn, le había tomado un rato darse cuenta de que ella era hermosa. Meses, de hecho, para realmente notarlo. Y en estas últimas semanas, contra su mejor juicio, pensaba seguido sobre esa cara –especialmente esa inteligente boca.

Pero él no recordaba que tan despampanante era ella hasta que se quitó su capucha, y lo había vuelto estúpido.

Estas semanas separados habían sido un brutal recordatorio de lo que la vida había sido hasta que la había encontrado borracha y rota en ese techo en Varese. Las pesadillas habían comenzado la misma noche que ella se fue –sueños tan implacables que él casi vomitaba cuando se sacaba a sí mismo fuera de ellos, los gritos de Lyria sonando en sus oídos. La memoria de ellos envío lametazos de frío por su columna. Pero incluso eso era quemado por la reina frente a él.

Aelin estaba en su camino a situarse en la alfombra frente a la chimenea

—Si esa es una indicación de que esperar de nuestra corte —Graham dijo al final, exionando sus dedos en un intento de quitar los temblores que no había sido capaz de dominar desde que su magia se había sofocado— entonces nunca tendremos un momento aburrido.

Ella batió una mano en un desdeñoso gesto de irritación.

—No te metas conmigo ahora —ella se restregó la cara y suspiró.

Graham esperó, sabiendo que estaba reuniendo las palabras, odiando el dolor y pesar y culpa en cada línea de su cuerpo. Él habría vendido su alma a la oscuridad para que ella nunca se viera así otra vez.

— Cada vez que me doy la vuelta —dijo ella, acercándose a la cama y recostándose en el poste tallado—, siento que estoy a un movimiento equivocado o palabra de llevarlos hacia las ruinas. La vida la gente –tu vida– dependen de mí. No hay espacio para errores.

Ahí estaba, el peso que lentamente la estaba aplastando. Lo mataba saber que él se había añadido a eso cuando le había dicho las noticias que cargaba –la razón por la cual había desobedecido su primera orden hacía él.

Él no le podía ofrecer nada más que la verdad.

—Tú cometerás errores. Tú tomaras decisiones, y algunas veces te arrepentirás de esas decisiones. A veces no habrá una decisión correcta, solo la mejor de varias malas opciones. No necesito decirte que puedes hacer esto –tu sabes que puedes. No te habría jurado un voto si no creyera que puedes.

Ella se deslizó dentro de la cama junto a mí, su esencia acariciándome. Jazmín, y hierba luisa, y brasas crepitantes. Elegante, femenina, y completamente salvaje. Cálida, y firme –irrompible, su reina.

Salvo por la debilidad que ambos compartían: ese lazo entre ellos.

Porque en sus pesadillas, a veces oía la voz de Maeve por encima del chasquido de un látigo,astuto y frío. ¿No por todo el mundo, Aelin? ¿Pero que tal por el príncipe Graham?

Él trató de no pensar en ello: el hecho de que Aelin entregaría una de las Llaves del Wyrd por él. Bloqueó ese pensamiento tan fuerte que podría escapar solo en sus sueños, o cuando él se despertaba tocando una fría cama por una princesa que estaba a miles de millas de distancia.

Aelin sacudió su cabeza.

—Fue mucho más fácil estar solos.

—Lo sé —dijo él, luchando contra el instinto de deslizar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y estrecharla cerca. Se concentró en escuchar la ciudad alrededor de ellos en cambio.

Él podía oír más que los oídos mortales, pero el viento ya no cantaba sus secretos para él. Ya no lo sentía tirando de él. Y estancado en este cuerpo de Hada, incapaz de cambiar... Encerrado. Sin descanso. Hecho peor por el hecho de que no podía escudar este apartamento de ningún ataque enemigo mientras ellos estaban ahí.

No sin poderes, se recordó a sí mismo. Le habían atado de pies a cabeza en hierro antes y no lo habían matado. Podía mantener este apartamento seguro –de la manera antigua. Él solo estaba... Fuera de balance. En un momento en que estar fuera de balance podía ser fatal para ella.

Por un rato, se sentaron en silencio.

—Le dije algunas cosas terribles —dijo ella.

–No te preocupes por ello —él dijo, incapaz de contener el gruñido—. Él te dijo a ti cosas terribles también. Sus temperamentos son iguales.

Ella dejó escapar una risa entrecortada.

—Háblame de la fortaleza –como fue cuando fuiste a ayudar reconstruirla.

Así que lo hizo, hasta que llegó al conocimiento de que lo había contenido toda la noche. —Solo dilo —dijo, con una directa, inflexiva mirada. Se preguntó si se daba cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que se quejaba de sus tonterías de alfa, ella era una alfa sangre-pura. Graham tomó un largo suspiro.

—Lorcan está aquí.

Ella se enderezó.

—Por eso estas aquí.

Graham asintió. Y porque el mantener la distancia era el movimiento más inteligente; Lorcan era malo y lo suficientemente astuto para utilizar su vínculo en su contra.

—Atrapé su esencia escabulléndose cerca de Mistward y la rastreé hasta la costa, y luego hasta el barco. Cogí su esencia cuando salí esta noche —su cara estaba pálida, y él añadió—. Me aseguré de cubrir mi rastro antes de cazarte.

Cerca de cinco siglos viviendo, Lorcan era el macho más fuerte en el mundo de las Hadas, equivalente solo a Graham mismo. Ellos nunca habían sido verdaderos amigos, y luego de los eventos de hace unas semanas, a Graham no le gustaría nada más que abrir la garganta del macho por dejar a Aelin morir en las manos de ese príncipe Valg. Él podría muy bien tener la oportunidad de hacer eso –pronto.

—Él no te conoce lo suficientemente bien para reconocer tu esencia inmediatamente —Graham siguió—. Apostaría una buena cantidad de dinero a que él se subió a ese bote para arrastrarme aquí para que lo llevara hasta ti —pero era mejor que dejar que Lorcan la encontrara mientras él estaba en Wendlyn.

Aelin juró de una manera muy creativa.

—Maeve probablemente piensa que también la llevamos directo a la tercera Llave del Wyrd. ¿Crees que ella le dio la orden de silenciarnos –ya sea para conseguir la llave, o algo más?

—Tal vez —el pensamiento era su ciente para mandar ira helada a través de él—. No dejare que eso pase.

Su boca se torció hacia un lado. —¿Crees que podría derribarlo?

—Si tuvieses tu magia, posiblemente —irritación ondulando en sus ojos –lo suficiente para que él supiese que algo más la estaba molestando—. Pero sin magia, en tu forma humana... Estarías muerta antes de que pudieras sacar tu espada.

—Él es así de bueno.

Él le dio un lento asentimiento. Ella lo miró con un ojo asesino. —¿Podrías tu derribarlo?

—Sería tan destructivo, no me arriesgaría. Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Sollemere —su ros- tro se tensó ante la mención de la ciudad que él y Lorcan habían borrado a petición de Maeve hace casi dos siglos. Era una mancha que siempre se quedaría, no importa lo que él se dijera a sí mismo sobre lo corrupto y malvados que habían sido sus residentes—. Sin nuestra magia, es difícil decir quien ganaría. Dependería de quien lo quisiera más.

Lorcan, con su fría rabia sin fin y un talento para matar dado por el mismo Hellas3, nunca se permitía perder. Batallas, riqueza, mujeres –Lorcan siempre ganaba, a cualquier costo. Una vez, Graham quizás lo habría dejado ganar, dejar que Lorcan pusiera fin a su propia miserable vida, pero ahora...

—Lorcan hace un movimiento contra ti, y muere.

Ella no parpadeó ante la violencia que ataba cada palabra. Otra parte de él –una parte que había estado atada desde el momento en que ella se fue– se desenrolló como un animal salvaje extendiéndose ante un incendio. Aelin ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Alguna idea de donde se escondió?

—Ninguna. Empezare a cazarlo mañana.

—No —dijo ella—. Lorcan fácilmente nos encontrara sin que lo caces. Pero si él espera que lo lleve hasta la tercera llave para así llevársela a Maeve, entonces quizás... —casi podía ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza. Ella dejo salir sonido—. Pensaré sobre ello mañana. ¿Crees que Maeve quiere la llave solo para que yo no la use, o para usarla ella misma?

—Tú sabes la respuesta.

—Ambas, entonces —Aelin suspiró—. La pregunta es, ¿tratara de usarnos para encontrar las otras dos llaves, o tiene a otro de los cadres fuera buscándolas ahora?

—Esperemos que ella no haya mandado a nadie más.

—Si Gavriel supiera que Aedion es su hijo... —miró a la puerta del cuarto, culpa y dolor asomándose en sus adorables rasgos—. Seguiría a Maeve, ¿incluso si significa herir o matar a Aedion en el proceso? ¿Es su control sobre él tan fuerte?

Había sido un shock antes darse cuenta que el hijo de quien estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Gavriel... —había visto al guerrero con amantes a través de los siglos, y lo había visto dejarlas a la orden de Maeve. Él también lo había visto tatuar los nombres de sus hombres caídos en su carne. Y de todos sus cadre, solo Gavriel se había detenido esa noche para ayudar a Aelin contra el Valg.

—No respondas ahora —dijo Aelin con un bostezó—. Deberíamos ir a la cama.

Graham había examinado cada pulgada del apartamento a los momentos de su llegada, pero preguntó tan casualmente como pudo:

—¿Donde debería dormir?

Ella palmeó la cama a su lado.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Él apretó su mandíbula. Se había preparado para esto toda la noche –por semanas ahora.

—No es como en la fortaleza, donde nadie piensa dos veces sobre ello.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo?

El no permitió que esas palabras se hundieran completamente, la idea de estar en esa cama. Había trabajado malditamente duro para callar esos pensamientos.

—Entonces me quedare. En el sofá. Pero tienes que ser sincera con los demás sobre lo que mi estadía aquí significa.

Había tantas líneas que necesitaban ser sostenidas. Ella está fuera de límites –completamente fuera de límites, por aproximadamente diferentes docenas de razones. Pensó que era capaz de lidiar con ello pero–

No, lidiaría con ello. Encontraría una manera de lidiar con ello, porque él no era tonto, y tenía un buen maldito auto control. Ahora que Lorcan estaba en Rifthold, rastreándolos, cazando la Llave del Wyrd, tenía cosas más grandes por la que preocuparse.

Ella se encogió de hombros, irreverente como siempre.

—Entonces emitiré un decreto real acerca de mis honorables intenciones para contigo en el desayuno.

Rowan resopló. A pesar de que no quería, dijo:

—Y –el capitán.

—¿Qué hay sobre él? —dijo muy bruscamente. —Solo considera como él podría interpretar las cosas.

—¿Por qué? —ella había hecho un excelente trabajo en mencionarlo en lo absoluto.

Pero había suficiente rabia, y suficiente dolor en esa palabra, que Graham no podía tomar.

—Dime lo que paso.

Ella no lo miró a los ojos.

—Dijo que lo que ocurrió aquí –a mis amigos, a él y Terry, mientras yo estaba en Wendlyn– era mi culpa. Y que yo era un monstruo.

Por un momento, una ciega, molesta ira se disparó a través de él. Fue instinto alcanzar su mano, tocar la cara que permanecía mirando hacia abajo. Pero se mantuvo a sí mismo en la raya. Ella aun no lo miraba mientras decía:

—Tú no crees–

—Nunca —dijo él—. Nunca, Aelin.

Al final ella encontró su mirada, con ojos que eran muy viejos, muy tristes y cansados para tener diecinueve. Había sido un error llamarla chica alguna vez –y habían de hecho momentos en los que Graham olvidaba lo joven que ella en verdad era. La mujer frente a él soportaba cargas que romperían la columna de alguien con tres veces su edad.

—Si tú eres un monstruo, yo soy un monstruo —dijo él con una sonrisa lo su cientemente amplia para mostrar sus alargados colmillos.

Ella dejo salir una ruda risa, lo suficientemente cerca para calentar su cara.

—Solo duerme en la cama —dijo ella—. No me siento de ánimos para dormir en el sofá.

Quizás fue la risa, o la luz en sus ojos, pero dijo:

—Bien —tonto –él era un estúpido tonto cuando se trataba de ella. Se obligó a añadir—. Pero manda un mensaje, Aelin.

Ella levanto sus cejas en una manera que usualmente significaba que el fuego iba a empezar a arder –pero nada pasó.

Ambos estaban atrapados en sus cuerpos, varados sin magia. Él se adaptaría; él aguantaría.

—¿Oh? —ronroneó, y se preparó a sí mismo para la tempestad—. ¿Y qué mensaje mandaría? ¿Qué soy una zorra? Como si lo que hago en la privacidad de mi propio cuarto, es asunto de alguien.

—¿Crees que no estoy de acuerdo? —su temperamento se deslizo de su correa. Nadie más había sido capaz de meterse bajo su piel tan rápido, tan profundo, con el giro de unas cuantas palabras—. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, Aelin. Tú eres la reina de este reino. Tenemos que considerar como esto se ve, qué impacto tendrá en nuestra relación con la gente que lo encuentre inapropiado. Explicar que es por tu seguridad–

—Oh, por favor. ¿Mi seguridad? ¿Crees que Lorcan o el rey o quién demonios más tenga algo por mí va a deslizarse a través de la ventana en medio de la noche? Puedo protegerme, ya sabes.

—Dios en el cielo, sé que puedes —nunca había dudado eso.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

—Esta es una de las peleas más estúpidas que jamás hemos tenido. Todo gracias a tu idiotez, podría decir —se acercó a su closet, sus caderas moviéndose como para acentuar cada palabra que ella espetaba—. Solo entra en la cama.

Él soltó una respiración fuerte mientras ella y esas caderas se desvanecían en el armario.

Barreras. Líneas. Fuera de los límites.

Esas eran sus nuevas palabras favoritas, se recordó a sí mismo mientras hacía una mueca hacia las sabanas de seda, aun cuando el resoplido de su aliento todavía le tocaba la mejilla

 **ooooooooooooo**

Aelin escuchó la puerta del baño cerrándose, luego agua corriendo mientras Graham se lavaba con los artículos que ella le había dejado.

No un monstruo –no por lo que había hecho, no por su poder, no cuando Graham estaba ahí. Ella les había agradecido a los dioses cada maldito día por la pequeña piedad de darle un amigo que era su pareja, su igual, y que nunca la miraría con ojos llenos de terror. Sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría agradecida por eso.

Pero...Inapropiado.

Inapropiado de hecho.

Él no sabía que tan inapropiada ella podía ser.

Abrió la gaveta superior del vestidor de roble. Y sonrío lentamente.

Graham estaba en la cama para el momento en que ella se pavoneaba hacia el baño. Escucho, más que vio, que él se sacudió en posición vertical, el colchón gruñendo mientras el ladraba:

—¿Qué en el infierno es eso?

Ella siguió andando hacia el baño, rehusándose a disculparse o arrepentirse del rosado, delicado, muy corto camisón de encaje. Cuando emergió, la cara lavada y limpia, Graham estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho desnudo.

—Se te olvido la parte de abajo."

Ella simplemente sopló las velas en la habitación de una en una. Sus ojos la siguieron todo el tiempo.

—No hay parte de abajo —dijo, arrojando las mantas de su lado—. Se está poniendo tan caliente, y odio sudar cuando duermo. Además, eres prácticamente un horno. Así que o es esto o duermo desnuda. Puedes dormir en la bañera si tienes algún problema con ello.

Su gruñido sacudió la habitación.

—Ya has probado tu punto.

—Hmm —se deslizó en la cama junto a él, a una saludable, apropiada distancia.

Por unos cuantos latidos, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las mantas mientras ella se arropaba.

—Necesito rellenar con tinta un poco más en algunos lugares" —dijo él categóricamente.

Ella apenas podía ver su cara en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué?

—Tu tatuaje —dijo él, mirando el techo—. Hay algunos puntos que necesito rellenar en algún momento.

Por supuesto. Él no era como los otros hombres –ni siquiera cerca. Había tan poco que ella podía hacer para tentarlo, burlarlo. Un cuerpo desnudo era un cuerpo desnudo. Especialmente el de ella.

—Bien —dijo, volteándose de manera que su espalda estaba hacia él. Había silencio otra vez. Entonces Rowan dijo:

—Nunca había visto –ropa como esta.

Ella se volteó.

—¿Quieres decir que las mujeres en Doranelle no tienen ropa de noche escandalosa? ¿O nada más en el mundo?

Sus ojos brillaban como un animal en la oscuridad. Se había olvidado de cómo era ser un Hada, de tener siempre un pie en el bosque.

—Mis encuentros con otras mujeres usualmente no implicaban desfiles en ropa de noche. —¿Y que ropa involucraba?

—Usualmente, ninguna.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, empujando lejos la imagen.

—Después de haber tenido la alegría absoluta de conocer a Remelle esta primavera, me cuesta creer que ella no te sometió a desfiles de ropa.

Él volteo su rostro hacia el techo otra vez. —No vamos a hablar de esto.

Sonrió. Aelin: uno, Graham: cero.

Estaba aún sonriendo cuando él preguntó: —¿Son todas tus ropas de noche como esta?

—Tan curioso sobre mis cosas, Príncipe. ¿Qué dirían los demás? Quizás deberías emitir un decreto para aclarar —él gruñó, y ella sonrió hacia la almohada—. Sí, tengo más, no te preocupes. Si Lorcan va a asesinarme mientras duermo, bien podría lucir decente.

—Vanidosa hasta el amargo final.

Ella se resistió ante el pensamiento de Lorcan, o lo que Maeve podría querer, y dijo:

—¿Hay un color en específico que te gustaría que usara? Si te voy a escandalizar, debería hacerlo al menos en algo que te guste.

—Eres una amenaza.

Se rio otra vez, sintiéndose más liviana de lo que se había sentido en semanas, a pesar de las noticias que Graham le había dado.

Estaba segura de que habían terminado con la plática por la noche cuando su voz resonó a través de la cama.

—Dorado. No amarillo -real, metálico dorado.

—Tienes mala suerte —dijo en la almohada—. Yo nunca poseería algo tan ostentoso.

Treinta minutos después, Rowan aún estaba mirando al techo, dientes apretados mientras calmaba el rugido en sus venas que estaba firmemente tejiéndose a través de auto control.

Ese maldito camisón.

Mierda.

Estaba en una profunda e interminable mierda.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Graham estaba dormido, su masivo cuerpo mitad cubierto con las mantas, mientras el amanecer se asomaba a través de las cortinas. Levantándose silenciosamente, Aelin le sacó la lengua a él mientras se encogía de hombros en su camisón de seda azul pálido, se ató su cabello rojo en un nudo en la parte superior de su cabeza, y salió hacia la cocina.

Desde que el Mercado Sombra se había quemado a sus cenizas, ese miserable comerciante había estado haciendo una pequeña fortuna de todos los tintes que ella había estado comprando. Aelin se estremeció ante la idea de tener que localizar al proveedor de nuevo –la mujer había parecido del tipo que habría escapado de las llamas. Y ahora cobraría el doble, triple, en sus ya sobrevalorados tintes para compensar por sus bienes perdidos. Y ya que Lorcan podría rastrearla solo por su esencia, cambiar el color de su cabello no tendría ningún impacto en él. Aunque supuso que con los guardias del rey cuidándola... Oh, era muy malditamente temprano para considerar la gigantesca pila de mierda en la que se había convertido su vida.

Mareada, hizo té mayormente de memoria. Empezó con una tostada, y rezó para que hubiesen huevos en el refrigerador –los habían. Y tocino, para su agrado. En esta casa, la comida tendía a desaparecer tan rápido como llegaba.

Uno de los cerdos más grandes se acercó a la cocina con un silencio inmortal. Se abrazó a sí misma, con los brazos llenos de comida, cerró el refrigerador con la cadera.

Aedion la miró con recelo mientras ella iba a la pequeña barra al lado de la estufa y empezó a tirar hacia abajo cuencos y utensilios.

—Hay setas en alguna parte —dijo él.

—Bien. Entonces puedes limpiarlos y cortarlos. Y puedes cortar la cebolla.

—¿Es eso un castigo por lo de anoche?

Ella abrió los huevos uno por uno dentro del cuenco.

—Si eso es lo que crees es un aceptable castigo, seguro.

—¿Y hacer el desayuno a esta hora intempestiva tu castigo autoimpuesto?

—Estoy haciendo el desayuno porque estoy cansada de ti quemándolo y haciendo que toda la casa apeste."

Aedion se rio silenciosamente y se acercó a su lado para empezar a cortar la cebolla.

—Te quedaste en el techo todo el tiempo que estuviste afuera, ¿o no? —sacó una sartén de hierro del gabinete sobre la estufa, la puso sobre una hornilla, y puso una gruesa porción de mantequilla en su superficie oscura.

—Me echaste del apartamento, pero no de la casa, así que supuse que bien podría ser útil y vigilar —las torcidas, veneradas Viejas Costumbres de dar órdenes. Ella se preguntó lo que las Viejas Costumbres tenían que decir sobre el decoro de la reina.

Tomó una cuchara de madera y empujo la mantequilla derretida alrededor.

—Ambos tenemos temperamentos atroces. Sabes que no quería decir lo que dije, acerca de la lealtad. O acerca de la cosa mitad humana. Sabes que nada de eso importa para mí —el hijo de Gavriel –santos dioses. Pero ella mantendría su boca cerrada hasta que Aedion se sintiera listo para abordar el tema.

—Aelin, estoy avergonzado de lo que te dije.

—Bueno, eso nos hace dos, así que dejémoslo así —ella mezcló los huevos, manteniendo un ojo en la mantequilla—. Yo –yo entiendo, Aedion, en serio lo hago, sobre el juramento de san- gre. Sabía lo que signi caba para ti. Cometí un error al no decírtelo. Normalmente no admito este tipo de cosas, pero... Debí habértelo dicho. Y lo lamento.

Él estornudó con las cebollas, sus expertos cortes dejando un montón ordenado de ellas en un extremo de la tabla de cortar, y luego comenzó con las pequeñas setas marrones.

—Ese juramento significa todo para mí. Ren y yo solíamos estar en las gargantas del otro por ello cuando éramos niños. Su padre me odiaba porque yo era el favorito para tomarlo.

Ella le quitó las cebollas y las tiró dentro de la mantequilla, un chisporroteo llenando la cocina.

—No hay nada que diga que no puedes tomar el juramento, lo sabes. Maeve tiene varios miembros con juramentos de sangre en su corte —esos que ahora estaban haciendo de la vida de Aelin un infierno—. Puedes tomarlo, y también Ren –solo si quieres, pero... No estaría molesta si no quieres hacerlo.

—En Terrasen, solo había uno. Ella agitó las cebollas.

—Las cosas cambian. Nuevas tradiciones para una nueva corte. Puedes jurarlo ahora mismo si quieres.

Aedion terminó con las setas y bajó el cuchillo mientras se recostaba contra el mostrador.

—No ahora. No hasta que te vea coronada. No hasta que podamos estar frente a una multitud, frente al mundo.

Ella vertió los hongos.

—Eres incluso más dramático que yo.

Aedion resopló.

—Apúrate con los huevos. Voy a morir de inanición. —Haz el tocino, o no comerás nada.

Aedion apenas se podía mover lo su cientemente rápido.

Había un cuarto debajo del castillo de piedra que al demonio acechando dentro de él le gustaba visitar.

El príncipe demonio incluso lo dejaba salir algunas veces, a través de los ojos que podían haber sido suyos alguna vez.

Era un cuarto envuelto en interminable oscuridad. O quizás la oscuridad venia del demonio.

Pero ellos podían ver; ellos siempre habían sido capaces de ver en la oscuridad. De donde había venido el príncipe demonio, existía tan poca luz que había aprendido a cazar en las sombras.

Había pedestales arreglados en el redondo cuarto en una elegante curva, en cada uno había una almohada negra. En cada almohada reposaba una corona.

Mantenidas aquí como trofeos –mantenidas en la oscuridad. Como él.

Un cuarto secreto.

El príncipe se detuvo en el centro, mirando las coronas.

El demonio había tomado el control del cuerpo completamente. Él lo dejó, después que esa mujer con familiares ojos había fallado en matarlo.

El esperó a que el demonio abandonara el cuarto, pero el príncipe demonio habló en su lugar. Un silbido, una voz fría que vino de entre las estrellas, hablándole a él –sólo a él.

Las coronas de las naciones conquistadas, el príncipe demonio dijo. Más serán añadidas pron- to. Quizás las coronas de otros mundos, también.

A él no le importaba.

Debería importarte –disfrutaras cuando destrocemos los reinos a pedazos.

El retrocedió, tratando de retirarse a un bolsillo de la oscuridad donde incluso el príncipe demonio no pudiera encontrarlo.

* * *

3 No sé si hace referencia a algún dios del mundo de Trono de Cristal o a la palabra Infierno, ya que "Hellas" vendría siendo un derivado de la palabra "Hell". Sin embargo, de las dos formas se adapta bien, así que lo dejó a disposición del lector.

*me sentí muy triste cuando nadie había respondido a mi juego de preguntas hasta que angine respondió y me dio a entender por que alguno de ustedes no lo habían es por que estaban en vacaciones pero pueden hacerlo hasta el 18 de enero que are las respuestas y el ganador

* y no di luces por que he estado demasiado estresada por mi boleta que a la final pase física y química pero me quedaron las mismas tres del año pasado I lapso y es por que mi madre me iba a quitar la ipad y con ello no podría seguir actualizando sino hasta el julio pero como no fue así pero tengo que reforzar y solo podre actualizar en fin de semana pero puedo adelantar y ponerlo entre semana pero es seguro que tendrán uno por semana nos leemos luego...


	31. Chapter 30

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 30**

Había un cuarto debajo del castillo de piedra que al demonio acechando dentro de él le gustaba visitar.

El príncipe demonio incluso lo dejaba salir algunas veces, a través de los ojos que podían haber sido suyos alguna vez.

Era un cuarto envuelto en interminable oscuridad. O quizás la oscuridad venia del demonio.

Pero ellos podían ver; ellos siempre habían sido capaces de ver en la oscuridad. De donde había venido el príncipe demonio, existía tan poca luz que había aprendido a cazar en las sombras.

Había pedestales arreglados en el redondo cuarto en una elegante curva, en cada uno había una almohada negra. En cada almohada reposaba una corona.

Mantenidas aquí como trofeos –mantenidas en la oscuridad. Como él.

Un cuarto secreto.

El príncipe se detuvo en el centro, mirando las coronas.

El demonio había tomado el control del cuerpo completamente. Él lo dejó, después que esa mujer con familiares ojos había fallado en matarlo.

El esperó a que el demonio abandonara el cuarto, pero el príncipe demonio habló en su lugar. Un silbido, una voz fría que vino de entre las estrellas, hablándole a él –sólo a él.

Las coronas de las naciones conquistadas, el príncipe demonio dijo. Más serán añadidas pronto. Quizás las coronas de otros mundos, también.

A él no le importaba.

Debería importarte –disfrutaras cuando destrocemos los reinos a pedazos.

El retrocedió, tratando de retirarse a un bolsillo de la oscuridad donde incluso el príncipe demonio no pudiera encontrarlo.

El demonio se rio. Humano despiadado. No hay dudas de porque ella perdió la cabeza. Intentó callar la voz.

Lo intentó.

Deseó que esa mujer lo hubiese matado.

* * *

*Gano ANGINE dime cuando quieres las 8 capítulos que yo hago lo que sea para dártelos y para las demás estoy muy trite que no hayan jugado mis preguntas pero así es la vida no are mas de esas cosas ya entendí el mensaje nos leemos muy pronto


	32. Chapter 31

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 31**

Manon irrumpió en la masiva carpa de guerra de Perrington, empujando a un lado la pesada cortina de lona tan violentamente que sus uñas de hierro cortaron a través del material.

—¿Por qué a mis Trece se les está negando acceso al aquelarre Yellowlegs? Explica. Ahora. Mientras espetaba la última palabra, se detuvo en seco.

Parado en el centro de la turbia carpa, el duque se giró hacia ella, su rostro oscuro –y, Manon tenía que admitirlo con un estremecimiento, un poco terrorífico.

—Vete —dijo él, sus ojos quemando como brasas.

Pero la atención de Manon estaba fija en lo que –o quien– permanecía más allá del duque.

Manon dio un paso adelante, incluso cuando el duque avanzó hacia ella.

Con su vestido negro transparente como noche tejida, Kaltain estaba frente a un tembloroso joven soldado en sus rodillas, la pálida mano de ella extendida hacia su contorsionado rostro.

Y completamente alrededor de ella, ardía una impía aura de fuego negro.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo Manon.

—Fuera —ladró el duque, e incluso tuvo el descaro de arremeter a por el brazo de Manon. Ella osciló sus uñas de hierro, esquivando al duque sin mucho miramiento. Toda su atención, cada poro de ella, estaba enfocada en la dama de cabello oscuro.

El joven soldado –uno de los propios de Perrington– estaba sollozando silenciosamente mientras zarcillos de ese fuego negro otaban de las puntas de los dedos de Kaltain y se deslizaban sobre su piel, sin dejar marca. El humano miró a Manon con ojos grises llenos de dolor. Por favor, articuló.

El duque arremetió por Manon de nuevo, y ella se precipitó más allá de él. —Explica esto.

—Tú no das órdenes, Líder del Ala —espetó el duque—. Ahora vete. —¿Qué es eso? —repitió Manon.

El duque subió por ella, pero una sedosa voz femenina suspiró: —Fuego Sombra.

Perrington se congeló, como sorprendido de que ella hubiera hablado.

—¿De dónde viene este Fuego Sombra? —demandó Manon. La mujer era tan pequeña, tan delgada. El vestido era poco más que telarañas y sombras. Estaba frío en el campamento en la montaña, incluso para Manon. ¿Había ella rechazado una capa, o no les importaba? O quizás, con este fuego... Quizás ella no necesitaba una en absoluto.

—De mí —dijo Kaltain, en una voz muerta y hueca y aun así cruel—. Siempre ha estado allí –dormido. Y ahora ha sido despertado. En forma de nuevo.

—¿Qué hace? —dijo Manon. El duque se había detenido para observar a la joven mujer, como si estuviera descifrando alguna clase de rompecabezas, como si esperara algo más.

Kaltain le sonrió débilmente al soldado sacudiéndose en la ornamentada alfombra roja, su cabello café dorado destellando a la luz de la débil lámpara sobre él.

—Hace esto —dijo ella, y curvó sus delicados dedos.

El fuego sombra se disparó de su mano y se enrolló alrededor del soldado como una segunda piel.

Él abrió su boca en un silencioso grito –convulsionando y dando golpes, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás al techo de la tienda y sollozando en una silenciosa agonía inaudita.

Pero ninguna quemadura estropeó su piel. Como si el fuego sombra convocara solo dolor, como si engañara al cuerpo para que pensara que estaba siendo incinerado.

Manon no apartó sus ojos del hombre con espasmos sobre la alfombra, lágrimas de sangre ahora saliendo de sus ojos, su nariz, sus oídos. Silenciosamente le preguntó al duque:

—¿Por qué estás torturándolo? ¿Es acaso un espía rebelde?

Ahora el duque se aproximó a Kaltain, mirando con atención su pálido y hermoso rostro. Los ojos de ella estaban completamente fijos en los del joven hombre, cautivados. Ella habló de nuevo.

—No. Solo un simple humano —sin inflexión, ni un signo de empatía.

—Suficiente —dijo él, y el fuego desapareció de la mano de Kaltain. El joven hombre se hundió en la alfombra, jadeando y sollozando. El duque apuntó a las cortinas al fondo de la carpa, que sin duda alguna escondían un área para dormir—. Acuéstate.

Como una muñeca, como un fantasma, Kaltain dio la vuelta, ese vestido de medianoche arremolinándose con ella, y acechó hacia las pesadas cortinas rojas, deslizándose a través de ellas como si no fuera más que niebla.

El duque caminó hacia el joven hombre y se arrodilló ante él en el suelo. El cautivo alzó su cabeza, sangre y lágrimas mezclándose en su rostro. Pero los ojos del duque se encontraron con los de Manon cuando puso sus enormes manos a cada lado del rostro del soldado.

Y rompió su cuello.

El chasquido de muerte envió un estremecimiento a través de Manon como el tañido de un arpa. Normalmente, ella hubiera soltado una risita.

Pero por un latido sintió cálida y pegajosa sangre azul en sus manos, sintió la empuñadura de su cuchillo impresa contra la palma de su mano cuando la sujetó fuertemente y la blandió contra la garganta de esa Crochan.

El soldado cayó pesadamente en la alfombra mientras el duque se levantaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blackebeak?

Como la muerte de la Crochan, esta había sido una advertencia. Mantener su boca cerrada.

Pero ella planeaba escribir a su abuela. Planeaba decirle todo lo que había sucedido: esto, y que el aquelarre Yellowlegs no había sido visto o escuchado desde que entraron a la cámara debajo de el Torreón. La Matrona volaría hasta aquí y comenzaría a triturar espinas.

—Quiero saber por qué hemos sido bloqueadas del aquelarre Yellowlegs. Están bajo mi jurisdicción, y por ello, tengo el derecho de verlas.

—Fue un éxito; es todo lo que necesitas saber.

—Tú le dirás a tus guardias inmediatamente que me concedan a mí y a las mías permiso para entrar —En efecto, docenas de guardias habían bloqueado su camino –aparte de matar para hacer su camino a través de ellos, Manon no tenía forma de entrar.

—Tú eliges desobedecer mis órdenes. ¿Por qué debería yo seguir las tuyas, Líder del Ala?

—Tú no tendrás un ejército maldito por los dioses para que monten esos wyverns si los encierras a todos para tus experimentos de reproducción.

Ellas eran guerreras –eran Brujas Dientes de Hierro. No eran propiedad para ser criaderos. No estaban para que experimentaran en ellas. Su abuela lo masacraría.

El duque apenas se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que quería Blackbeaks. Te negaste a dármelas.

—¿Es esto castigo? —espetó las palabras. Las Yellowlegs eran Dientes de Hierro después de todo. Aún bajo su comando.

—Oh, no. No en absoluto. Pero si desobedeces mis órdenes de nuevo, la próxima vez, podría serlo —él ladeó su cabeza, la luz dorada en sus oscuros ojos—. Hay príncipes, sabes –entre los Valg. Poderosos príncipes astutos, capaces de salpicar gente en las paredes. Ellos han sido bastante a cionados a probarse a sí mismos contra tu clase. Quizás harán una visita a tus cuarteles. Ver quién sobrevive la noche. Sería una buena forma de eliminar a las brujas menores. No tengo uso para soldados débiles en mis ejércitos, incluso si eso disminuye tus números.

Por un momento, hubo un rugiente silencio en su cabeza. Una amenaza.

Una amenaza de este humano, un humano que había vivido apenas una fracción de su existencia, esta bestia mortal–

Cuidado, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Procede con astucia.

Así que Manon se permitió asentir ligeramente en conformidad, y preguntó.

—¿Y qué de tus otras... actividades? ¿Qué hay debajo de las montañas que circulan este valle?

El duque la estudió, y ella encontró su mirada, se encontró con cada pulgada de negrura en ellos. Y encontró algo deslizándose en el interior que no tenía lugar en este mundo. Al n, él dijo:

—Tú no deseas aprender qué está siendo criado y forjado bajo esas montañas, Blackbeak. No te molestes en enviar a tus exploradoras allí. Ellas no verán la luz del sol de nuevo. Considérate advertida.

El gusano humano claramente no sabía cuán hábiles eran sus Sombras, pero no iba a corregirlo, no cuando podía usarlo a su favor algún día. Aun así, lo que fuera que hubiera en el interior de esas montañas no era de su cuidado –no con las Yellowlegs y el resto de la legión con la que lidiar. Manon apuntó con su barbilla hacia el soldado muerto.

—¿Para qué piensas usar este fuego sombra? ¿Tortura?

Un destello de ira a otra pregunta. El duque dijo apretadamente:

—No he decidido aún. Por ahora, ella experimentará de esta forma. A lo mejor luego, aprenderá a incinerar los ejércitos de nuestros enemigos.

Una llama que no deja quemaduras –soltada sobre cientos. Sería glorioso, incluso si era grotesco.

—¿Y hay ejércitos de enemigos reuniéndose? ¿Usarás el fuego sombra sobre ellos?

El duque de nuevo ladeó su cabeza, las cicatrices en su rostro contrastantes en la turbia luz de la linterna.

—Tu abuela no te ha dicho entonces. —¿Sobre qué? —espetó.

El duque caminó hacia la parte del cuarto escondida por las cortinas. —Sobre las armas que ha estado haciendo para mí –para ti.

—¿Qué armas? —no se molestó en perder tiempo con silencio táctico.

El duque simplemente le sonrió mientras desaparecía, las cortinas ondeando lo su ciente para revelar a Kaltain yaciendo en una cama baja cubierta en pieles, sus pálidos y delgados brazos a los lados, sus ojos abiertos y sin ver nada. Una cáscara. Un arma.

Dos armas –Kaltain, y lo que sea que su abuela estaba haciendo.

Era por eso que la Matrona se había quedado en los Colmillos con las otras Gran Brujas.

Si las tres estaban combinando su conocimiento, sabiduría y crueldad para desarrollar un arma a usar contra los ejércitos mortales...

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Manon cuando miró de nuevo al humano roto sobre la alfombra.

Lo que sea que esa arma fuera, lo que sea que las tres Gran Brujas habían ideado...

Los humanos no tendrían una oportunidad.

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

—Las quiero a todas esparciendo la palabra a los otros aquelarres. Quiero centinelas en constante vigilancia en las entradas a los cuarteles. Rotaciones de vigilancia de tres horas, no más –no queremos a nadie desmayándose y dejando al enemigo infiltrarse. Ya he despachado una carta para la Matrona.

Elide despertó con un sobresalto dentro del nido, cálida y descansada y sin atreverse a respirar. Aún estaba oscuro, pero la luz de luna se había ido, el amanecer lejos. Y en la negrura, ella apenas podía distinguir el brillo de cabello blanco como la nieve y el destello de unos pocos juegos de dientes de hierro y uñas. Oh, dioses.

Había planeado dormir por solo una hora. Debía haber dormido por lo menos cuatro. Abraxos no se había movido detrás de ella, su ala aun escudándola.

Desde ese encuentro con Asterin y Manon, cada hora, despertar o dormir, había sido una pesadilla para Elide, e incluso días después ella se atrapaba a sí misma conteniendo la respiración en momentos extraños, cuando la sombra del miedo la tomaba por la garganta. Las brujas no se habían molestado con ella, incluso aunque había a rmado que su sangre corría azul. Pero tampoco lo había estado Vernon.

Pero esta noche... había estado cojeando de vuelta a su cuarto, el hueco de la escalera oscuro y silencioso –demasiado silencioso, incluso con el chirrido de sus cadenas en el suelo. Y por la puerta, un hueco de completo silencio, como si incluso los ácaros de polvo hubieran contenido su respiración. Alguien estaba dentro de su cuarto. Esperándola.

Así que había seguido caminando, todo el camino hasta el nido iluminado por la luna, donde su tío no se atrevería a ir. Los wyverns de las Trece habían estado enrollados en el suelo como gatos o encaramados en sus puestos sobre la caída. A su izquierda, Abraxos la había mirado desde donde estaba tumbado sobre su panza, sus ojos sin profundidad amplios, sin parpadear. Cuando se había acercado lo su ciente para oler la carroña en su aliento, ella dijo:

—Necesito un lugar donde dormir. Solo por esta noche.

Su cola se movió ligeramente, las púas de hierro tintineando en las piedras. Meneándola. Como un perro –dormitando, pero contento de verla. No había ni un gruñido para ser escuchado, ni un destello de dientes de hierro preparándose para tragársela en dos mordidas. Ella preferiría ser engullida a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera en su cuarto.

Elide se había deslizado contra la pared, metiendo sus manos bajo sus axilas y doblando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear entre sí, y se encogió más apre- tadamente. Estaba tan helado allí que su aliento se nublaba frente a ella.

Heno crujió, y Abraxos se deslizó más cerca.

Elide se había tensado –podría haberse levantado de un salto y correr. El wyvern había exten- dido un ala hacia ella como si fuera una invitación. A sentarse a su lado.

—Por favor no me comas —había susurrado.

Él resopló, como si dijera, No serías mucho más que un bocado.

Estremeciéndose, Elide se levantó. Él parecía más grande a cada paso. Pero esa ala permaneció extendida, como si ella fuera el animal que necesitaba calmarse.

Cuando llegó a su lado, difícilmente podía respirar mientras extendía una mano y acariciaba la curvada piel escamosa. Era sorprendentemente suave, como cuero gastado. Y tostada, como si él fuera un tostador. Cuidadosamente, alerta de la cabeza que él movió para mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, se sentó contra él, su espalda instantáneamente cálida.

Esa ala había bajado con elegancia, plegándose hasta que se volvió una pared de cálida membrana entre ella y el viento frío. Se había recostado aún más en su suavidad y delicioso calor, dejando que se asentara en sus huesos.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado caer en el sueño. Y ahora... ellas estaban aquí.

El hedor de Abraxos debía de estar encubriendo su propio olor humano, o de lo contrario la Líder del Ala ya la hubiera encontrado. Abraxos se mantuvo quieto lo su ciente para que se preguntara si él lo sabía también.

Las voces se movieron hasta el centro del nido, y Elide calibró la distancia entre Abraxos y la puerta. A lo mejor podía deslizarse fuera antes de ser notada–

—No digas nada; mantenlo en secreto. Si cualquiera revela nuestras defensas, morirán a mano mía.

—Como lo desees —dijo Sorrel.

Asterin dijo:

—¿Le decimos a las Yellowlegs y Bluebloods?

—No —dijo Manon, su voz como sangre y matanza—. Blackbeaks solamente. —¿Incluso si otro aquelarre cesa de ser voluntario para la próxima ronda? —dijo Asterin. Manon dio un gruñido que hizo que el cabello en el cuello de Elide se levantara.

—Solo podemos tirar mucho de la correa.

—Las correas pueden romperse —desa ó Asterin.

—También tu cuello —dijo Manon.

Ahora –ahora, mientras peleaban. Abraxos permaneció inmóvil, como si no se atreviera a atraer atención sobre sí mismo mientras Elide se preparaba para huir. Pero las cadenas... Elide se sentó de nuevo y cuidadosamente, lentamente, levantó su pie solo un poco del suelo, sosteniendo sus cadenas para que no se arrastraran. Con un pie y una mano, ella comenzó a empujarse a sí misma a lo largo de las piedras, deslizándose hacia la puerta.

—Este fuego sombra —re exionó Asterin, como tratando de difundir la tormenta aproximándose entre la Líder del Ala y su prima—. ¿Lo usará en nosotras?

—Él parecía inclinado a pensar que podía ser usado en ejércitos enteros. Yo no pondría más allá de él que lo mantuviera sobre nuestras cabezas.

Más cerca y más cerca, Elide hacía su camino hacia la puerta abierta. Ya casi estaba allí cuando Manon canturreó:

—Si tuvieras aprecio a tu columna vertebral, Elide, te hubieras mantenido junto a Abraxos hasta que nos fuéramos.

* * *

*A qui está el nuevo cáp que Angye me dijo que no me demorará en subir otro cáp el domingo tendré los 8 cáp que te prometí veré o dime cuando los público nos leemos. Adiós.


	33. Chapter 32

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 32**

Manon había visto a Elide dormir contra Abraxos en el momento en que había entrado en el nido de águilas, y había tomado conciencia de sus momentos de presencia antes de eso –el seguimiento de su aroma encima de las escaleras. Si Asterin y Sorrel se habían dado cuenta, no hicieron ningún comentario.

La criada estaba sentada en su culo, casi a la puerta, con un pie en el aire para impedir a sus cadenas arrastrarse. Inteligente, incluso si ella había sido demasiado estúpida como para dar- se cuenta de lo bien que se veían en la oscuridad.

—Había alguien en mi habitación —dijo Elide, bajando su pie y parándose. Asterin se puso rígida.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé —dijo Elide, manteniéndose cerca de la puerta, aunque no le haría ningún bien—. No me pareció aconsejable ir dentro.

Abraxos se había tensado, su cola desplazándose sobre las piedras. La bestia inútil estaba preocupado por la chica. Manon entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—¿No se supone que es su tipo comer a mujeres jóvenes? Él la miró.

Elide se mantuvo rme cuando Manon merodeaba cerca. Y Manon, a su pesar, estaba impre- sionada. Ella miró a la chica –realmente la miró.

Una chica que no tenía miedo de dormir sobre un wyvern, que tenía el su ciente sentido co- mún para saber cuándo el peligro podría estar acercándose... Quizás aquella sangre realmen- te corría azul.

—Hay una cámara bajo este castillo —dijo Manon, y Asterin y Sorrel se alzaron en la la de-trás de ella—. Dentro de él hay un aquelarre de brujas Yellowlegs, tomado por el duque para... crear descendiente de demonio. Quiero que entres en esa cámara. Quiero que me digas lo que está sucediendo allí.

La humana se puso pálida como la muerte.

—No puedo.

—Tú puedes, y quieres —dijo Manon—. Eres mía ahora —sintió la atención de Asterin en ella, la desaprobación y sorpresa. Manon continuó—. Tú encontraras el camino a esa cámara, me darás los detalles, guardaras silencio acerca de lo que aprendes, y vivirás. Si me traicionas, si le dices a alguien... vamos a brindar por ti en tu estas de bodas con un apuesto marido Valg, supongo.

Las manos de la muchacha temblaban. Manon golpeó a sus lados.

—No toleramos cobardes en las las Blackbeak —dijo entre dientes—. ¿O pensaste que tu protección era gratis? —Manon indicó la puerta—. Debes quedarte en mis cámaras si la tuya está ocupada. Espera en el fondo de la escalera.

Elide miró detrás de Manon a su Segunda y Tercera, como si estuviera considerando rogar su ayuda. Pero Manon sabía que sus rostros estaban pedregosos e in exibles. El terror de Elide era un sabor fuerte en la nariz de Manon cuando ella cojeó lejos. Le tomó demasiado tiempo para bajar las escaleras, su pierna hacia que fuera desacelerando al ritmo de una vieja. Una vez que estaba en la parte inferior, Manon se dirigió a Sorrel y Asterin.

—Ella podría ir al duque —dijo Sorrel. Como la Segunda, tenía el derecho de hacer aquella observación –para estudiar detenidamente todas las amenazas a la heredera.

—Ella no es tan despiadada.

Asterin chasqueó la lengua.

—Fue por eso que habló, sabiendo que estaba aquí.

Manon no se molestó en asentir.

—¿Si es capturada? —preguntó Asterin. Sorrel miró bruscamente hacia ella. Manon no tenía ganas de reprenderla. Estaba Sorrel para arreglar el predominio ahora.

—Si es capturada, entonces encontraremos otra manera.

—¿Y no tienes ninguna náusea sobre ellos matándola? ¿O usando esa sombra fuego en ella? —Retírate, Asterin —soltó Sorrel entre dientes.

Asterin no hizo tal cosa.

—Deberías hacer estas preguntas, Segunda.

Los dientes de hierro de Sorrel rompieron hacia abajo.

—Es debido a tu cuestionamiento que ahora eres Tercera.

—Basta ya —dijo Manon—. Elide es la única que podría entrar en esa cámara e informarnos. El duque gruño sus órdenes de no dejar a una sola bruja acercarse. Incluso las Sombras no pueden acercarse lo bastante cerca. Pero una criada, limpiar lo que ensucie...

—Tú fuiste la que esperaba en su habitación —dijo Asterin.

—Una dosis de miedo hace un largo camino en los seres humanos.

—¿Es ella humana, sin embargo? —preguntó Sorrel—. ¿O la contamos entre nosotros?

—Esto no hace ninguna diferencia si ella es humana o algún tipo de bruja. Yo enviaría a quien- quiera que sea el más cali cado abajo en esas cámaras, y en este momento, Elide solo puede tener acceso a ellos.

Astucia –era como ella se pondría alrededor del duque, con sus esquemas y sus armas. Podría trabajar para el Rey, pero no toleraría ser dejada ignorante.

—Necesito saber lo que está pasando en esas cámaras —dijo Manon—. Si perdemos una vida para hacer esto, entonces que así sea.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Asterin, a pesar de la advertencia de Sorrel—. Una vez que sepas, ¿entonces qué?

Manon no había decidido. Una vez más, aquella sangre fantasma le empapó sus manos.

Seguir órdenes –o bien ella y las Trece iban a ser ejecutados. Otros por su abuela o por el Du- que. Después de que su abuela leyera su carta, tal vez sería diferente. Pero hasta entonces–

—Entonces seguimos como nos han mandado —dijo Manon—. Pero no voy a ser llevada a esto con una venda sobre mis ojos.

Espía.

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Un espía para la Líder del Ala.

Elide suponía que no era diferente de ser espía por sí misma -de su propia libertad.

Pero aprender acerca de la llegada de los vagones de suministro y tratando de entrar en esa cámara mientras que también tenía que hacer sus deberes... Tal vez ella tendría suerte. Tal vez podría hacer las dos cosas.

Manon tenía un catre de heno que llevó a su habitación, poniéndolo cerca del fuego para ca- lentar los mortales huesos de Elide, había dicho. Elide apenas había dormido la primera noche en la torre de la bruja. Cuándo se puso de pie para usar el privado, convencida que la bruja estaba dormida, había dado dos pasos antes que Manon dijera:

—¿Yendo alguna parte?

Dioses, su voz. Como una serpiente escondida encima de un árbol.

Ella balbuceó una explicación sobre la necesidad de la sala de baño. Cuando Manon no res- pondió, Elide había tropezado hacia fuera. Cuando volvió encontró a la bruja dormida –o al menos sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Manon dormía desnuda. Incluso con el frío. Su cabello blanco caía en cascada por la espalda, y no había una parte de la bruja que no parecía delgada, con músculos o salpicado de cicatri- ces débiles. Ninguna parte que no era un recordatorio de lo que Manon le haría si ella fallaba.

Tres días más tarde, Elide hizo su movimiento. El agotamiento que tenía tiró sin descanso sobre ella, desapareciendo cuando agarró un bulto de sábanas que había tomado de la lavan- dería y miraba por el pasillo.

Cuatro guardias de pie en la puerta de la escalera.

Le había costado tres días de ayudar en la lavandería, tres días después de charlar con las lavanderas, a saber si las sábanas eran siempre necesarias en la cámara en la parte inferior de las escaleras.

Nadie quería hablar con ella los dos primeros días. Simplemente la miraron y le dijeron dónde tirar cosas o cuando chamuscar sus manos o fregar hasta que su espalda duela. Pero ayer había visto la ropa rasgada, empapada por sangre corriendo.

Sangre azul, no roja.

Sangre de bruja.

Elide mantuvo la cabeza baja, trabajando en las camisas de los soldados que le habían dado una vez que demostró su habilidad con una aguja. Pero notó qué lavanderas interceptaron la ropa. Y entonces siguió trabajando a través de las horas que se tardó en limpiar y secar y pre- sionarlas, permaneciendo más tarde que la mayoría de las otras. Esperando.

Ella era nadie y nada y pertenecía a nadie, pero si dejaba a Manon y las Blackbeaks pensar que aceptó su demanda sobre ella, podría muy bien liberarse una vez que llegaran los vago- nes.

Las Blackbeaks no se preocupaban por ella, en realidad no. Su patrimonio era conveniente para ellas. Dudaba que se dieran cuenta cuando desapareciera. Había sido un fantasma des- de hace años, de todos modos, su corazón lleno de los muertos olvidados.

Así que ella trabajaba, y esperó.

Incluso cuando su espalda le dolía, aun cuando sus manos estaban tan adoloridos que se sa- cudieron, ella notó a la lavandera que arrastró la ropa embutida de la cámara y desapareció.

Elide memorizó cada detalle de su rostro, de su estructura y la altura. Nadie notó cuando se deslizó tras ella, llevando un brazado de sábanas para la Líder del Ala. Nadie la detuvo mien-tras seguía a la lavandera por pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a este lugar.

Elide se asomó por el pasillo otra vez justo cuando la lavandera salió de la escalera, brazos vacíos, rostro demacrado y sin rastro de sangre.

Los guardias no la detuvieron. Bien.

La lavandera volvió por otro pasillo, y Elide soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Volviéndose hacia la torre de Manon, pensó en silencio a través de su plan una y otra vez.

Si ella fuera capturada...

Tal vez debería arrojarse desde uno de los balcones en lugar de enfrentar una de las decenas de muertes horribles que le esperan.

No –no, ella soportaría. Había sobrevivido cuando muchos –casi todo el mundo que había amado– no lo habían hecho. Cuando su reino no lo hizo. Así que sobreviviría por ellos, y cuando se fuera, construiría una nueva vida lejos en su honor.

Elide cojeó con di cultad hasta una escalera de caracol. Dioses, odiaba las escaleras. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando oyó la voz de un hombre que la dejó fría.

—El duque dijo que hablaste –¿por qué no decir una palabra a mí?

Vernon.

El silencio lo saludó.

Volver a bajar las escaleras –ella debía ir hacia atrás por las escaleras. —Tan hermosa —murmuró su tío a quien fuera—. Como una noche sin luna. La boca de Elide se secó por el tono de su voz.

—Tal vez es el destino que nos topamos con el otro aquí. Él te observa tan de cerca —Vernon se detuvo—. Juntos —dijo en voz baja, con reverencia—. Juntos, vamos a crear maravillas que harán del mundo temblar.

Tales palabras, tan íntimas, oscuras, llenas de tal... derecho. No quería saber lo que quería decir.

Elide dio un paso tan silencioso como pudo bajando las escaleras. Tenía que alejarse.

—Kaltain —retumbó su tío, una demanda y una amenaza y una promesa.

El silencio la joven –que nunca hablaba, que nunca miró a nadie, que tenía tales marcas en ella. Elide la había visto sólo unas pocas veces. Había visto lo poco que ella respondía. O se defendía.

Y luego Elide estaba caminando por las escaleras.

* * *

*Mañana público otro cáp y les tengo un gra regalo que les gusta o aman el espoiler(no sé si se escribe así) como yo publicare las historia que ya hice aquí y publicare el quinto libro de esta saga en wattpad, si no les gusta yo seguiré publicando aquí en fanfiction nos leemos.


	34. Chapter 33

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción de personaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 33**

De pie en un amplio claro entre las pilas de cajas, Aedion parpadeó contra el sol de media mañana inclinado a través de las ventanas en lo alto de la bodega. Estaba sudando ya y en extrema necesidad de agua cuando el calor del día se volvió el almacén sofocante.

No se quejó. Había exigido que se le permitiera ayudar, y Aelin se había negado.

Había insistió en que estaba en condiciones de luchar, y ella simplemente había dicho:

—Pruébalo.

Así que allí estaban. Él y el Príncipe Hada habían estado pasando por una rutina de entrenamiento de prueba con palos por los últimos treinta minutos, y le estaba pateando el culo a fondo. La herida de su costado era un movimiento lejos de ser terrible, pero él apretó a través de ella.

El dolor era bienvenido, teniendo en cuenta los pensamientos que le habían mantenido despierto toda la noche. Que Rhoe y Evalin nunca le había dicho, que su madre había muerto para ocultar el conocimiento de que era, que él era mitad Hada –y que él no podría saber por otra década cuando envejecería. Si el duraría más tiempo que su Reina.

Y su padre –Gavriel. Eso era otro camino a explorar. Luego. Tal vez sería útil, si Maeve cumplía la amenaza puesta, ahora que uno de los compañeros legendarios de su padre estaba de caza por Aelin en esta ciudad.

Lorcan.

Mierda. Las historias que había oído sobre Lorcan habían estado llenas de gloria y de sangre –sobre todo esto último. Un hombre que no comete errores, y que era despiadado con los que debía

Tratar con el Rey de Adarlan fue bastante malo, pero tener un enemigo inmortal a sus espaldas... Mierda. Y si alguna vez Maeve viera conveniente el enviar a Gavriel aquí... Aedion encontraría una manera de soportarlo, como había encontrado una manera de soportar todo en su vida.

Aedion estaba terminando una maniobra con el palo que el príncipe le había mostrado dos veces cuando Aelin detuvo su propio ejercicio.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

Aedion se puso rígido ante el despido ya en sus ojos. Había estado esperando toda la mañana para esto. Por los últimos diez años, había aprendido todo lo que podía de los mortales. Si los guerreros llegaron a su territorio, él utilizaría sus considerables encantos para convencerlos para que le enseñe lo que sabían. Y siempre que se aventuraban fuera de sus tierras, había hecho un punto para recoger tanto como pudo sobre la lucha y matanza de quien vivía allí. Así enfrentándose a sí mismo contra un guerrero de raza Hada pura, directa desde Doranelle, era una oportunidad que no podía perder. No dejaría que la compasión de su prima lo destruyera

—Oí una historia —dijo Aedion a Graham— de que has matado a un caudillo enemigo utilizando una tabla.

—Por favor —dijo Aelin—. ¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?

—Quinn –tu tío el Capitán de la Guardia. Él era un admirador del príncipe Graham. Él sabía todo los cuentos.

Aelin deslizó sus ojos a Graham, quien sonrió, apoyando el bastón de combate en el suelo.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo ella— ¿Qué –le aplastaste hasta la muerte como una uva prensada?

Graham se atragantó.

—No, yo no le aplaste como una uva —le dio a la reina una sonrisa salvaje—. Arranqué la pata de la mesa y lo empale con ella.

—Limpiamente a través del pecho y contra la pared de piedra —dijo Aedion.

—Bueno —dijo Aelin, resoplando—. Te voy a dar puntos de ingenio, por lo menos.

Aedion hizo rodar su cuello.

—Volvamos a lo mismo.

Pero Aelin le dio a Graham una mirada que casi dijo, No mates a mi primo, por favor. Suspéndelo.

Aedion agarró el palo de combate más fuerte. —Estoy bien.

—Hace una semana —dijo Aelin—, que tenías un pie en el otro mundo. Tu herida aún está sanando. Nosotros hemos terminado por hoy, y tú no estás viniendo.

—Conozco mis límites, y yo digo que estoy bien.

La lenta sonrisa de Graham era nada menos que letal. Una invitación a bailar.

Y esa parte primitiva de Aedion decidió que no quería huir de los depredadores ojos de Graham. No, tenía muchas ganas de mantenerse firme y rugir de vuelta.

Aelin gimió, pero mantuvo su distancia. Pruébalo, había dicho. Bueno, lo haría.

Aedion no dio ninguna advertencia cuando atacó, amagando derecho y apuntando bajo. Él había matado a hombres con aquel movimiento, limpio y cortados por la mitad. Pero Graham le esquivó con una eficiencia brutal, desviando y posicionando a la ofensiva, y eso era todo lo que Aedion alcanzó a ver antes de que sacara un golpe en puro instinto. Preparándose a sí mismo contra la fuerza del golpe de Graham teniendo su costado gimiendo de dolor, pero se mantuvo enfocado, a pesar de que Graham casi había golpeado el palo de las manos.

Se las arregló para hacer el siguiente golpe el mismo. Pero cuando los labios de Graham tiraron hacia arriba, Aedion tuvo la sensación de que el príncipe estaba jugando con él.

No por diversión –no, para probar algún punto. Niebla roja cubrió su visión.

Graham iba a barrer sus piernas hacia fuera, y Aedion pisoteó lo suficliente ente fuerte el palo de Graham que rompió en dos. Cuando lo hizo, Aedion se retorció, arremetiendo su propio palo directo a la cara de Graham. Agarrando las dos piezas en las dos manos, el guerrero Hada lo esquivó, pasando bajo, y–

Aedion no vio el segundo golpe viniendo a sus piernas. Entonces él parpadeaba en las vigas de madera del techo, jadeando por la respiración cuando el dolor de su herida arqueó a través de su costado.

Graham gruñó hacia él, una sola pieza del bastón inclinado para cortar su garganta mientras que el otro era empujado contra su abdomen, dispuesto a derramar sus tripas.

Santo infierno ardiente.

Aedion había sabido que sería rápido, y fuerte, pero esto... Teniendo a Graham luchando junto a La Perdición muy bien podría decidir batallas en cualquier tipo de guerra.

Dioses, su lado dolía bastante mal que pensó que podría estar sangrando. El Príncipe Hada habló en voz tan baja que incluso Aelin no podía oír.

—Su reina le dio una orden de detenerse –por su propio bien. Porque ella necesita que sane, y porque le duele verle herido. No ignore su mando la próxima vez.

Aedion era lo suficientemente sabio como para no hacer una réplica, ni de moverse cuando el príncipe excavo con la punta de los palos un poco más duro.

—Y —añadió Graham—, si alguna vez hablas con ella de nuevo como lo hiciste ayer por la noche, te arrancaré la lengua y la empujare hacia abajo por tu garganta. ¿Comprendes?

Con el palo en su cuello, Aedion no podía asentir sin empalarse a sí mismo en el extremo dentado. Pero él respiró: —Entendido, Príncipe.

Aedion abrió la boca de nuevo cuando Graham retrocedió, a punto de decir algo que lo haría sin duda lamentarse, cuando un hola brillante resonó.

Todos se giraron, armas fuera, cuando Elisa cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cajas y bolsas en sus brazos. Tenía una extraña manera de colarse en lugares inadvertidos.

Elisa dio dos pasos, una impresionante cara libre de expresión, y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Graham.

Entonces su reina se movió de repente, cogiendo algunas de las bolsas de los brazos de Elisa y guiándola en el apartamento en el nivel superior.

Aedion estaba cómodo donde había sido tirado en el suelo. —¿Ella es Elisa? —preguntó Graham.

—No demasiado mal para los ojos, ¿verdad?

Graham resopló.

—¿Por qué está aquí?

Aedion pinchó con cuidado la herida en su costado, asegurándose de que se mantenía efectivamente intacta.

—Probablemente tiene información sobre Arobynn.

Quien Aedion pronto comenzaría a dar caza, la herida una vez –malditos dioses– sanara finalmente, sin importar si Aelin le parecía bien. Y luego cortaría al rey de los asesinos en un montón de pequeños pedazos durante muchos, muchos días.

—Sin embargo ¿no quiere que lo escuches? Aedion dijo:

—Pienso que encuentra a cada uno menos a Aelin aburridos. La mayor decepción de mi vida —una mentira, y él no sabía por qué lo dijo.

Pero Graham sonrió un poco.

—Me alegro de que encontrara una amiga.

Aedion se maravilló por un instante en la suavidad en el rostro del guerrero. Hasta que Graham movió los ojos hacia él y estaban llenos de hielo.

—La corte de Aelin será una nueva, diferente de cualquier otra en el mundo, donde las Viejas Costumbres serán honradas de nuevo. Vas a aprender. Y yo voy a enseñarte.

—Sé las Viejas Costumbres.

—Vas a aprenderles de nuevo.

Los hombros de Aedion se empujaron hacia atrás cuando se levantó en toda su estatura.

—Soy el general de La Perdición, y príncipe de las casas Ashryver y Galathynius. No soy un soldado inexperto.

Graham dio un brusco movimiento de cabeza en acuerdo y Aedion supuso que debía sentirse halagado. Hasta que Graham dijo:

—Mi cuadro, como a Aelin le gusta llamarlos, fue una unidad letal porque fuimos unidos y respetados por el mismo código. Maeve podría ser una sádica, pero ella se aseguraba de que todos entendieran y lo siguieran. Aelin nunca nos obligaría a hacer nada, y nuestro código será diferente –mejor– que el de Maeve. Tú y yo vamos a formar la columna vertebral de esta corte. Vamos a formar y decidir nuestro propio código.

—¿Qué? ¿Obediencia y lealtad ciega? —él no tenía ganas de conseguir un sermón. Aunque Graham tuviera razón y cada palabra de la boca del príncipe eran las que Aedion había soñado en oír por una década. Él debe haber sido el que iniciara esta conversación. Por los Dioses pasados, había tenido esta conversación con Ren hace semanas.

Los ojos de Graham brillaban.

—Para proteger y servir.

—¿Aelin? —él podría hacer eso; él ya había planeado en hacer eso.

—Aelin. Y el uno al otro. Y Terrasen —sin lugar a discusión, sin atisbo de duda.

Una pequeña parte de Aedion entendió por qué su prima le había ofrecido al príncipe el juramento de sangre.

—¿Quién es ese? —dijo Elisa demasiado inocente cuando Aelin la acompañó por las escaleras.

—Graham —dijo Aelin, pateando para abrir la puerta del apartamento.

—Está espectacularmente construido —reflexionó—. Nunca he estado con un hombre Hada. O mujer, para el caso.

Aelin sacudió la cabeza para tratar de limpiar la imagen de su mente.

—Él —ella tragó. Elisa estaba sonriendo, y Aelin silbó, dejando las bolsas en el gran piso de la sala y cerró la puerta—. Deja de hacer eso.

—Hmm —fue todo lo que dijo Elisa, dejando caer cajas y bolsas al lado de Aelin—. Bueno, tengo dos cosas. Uno, Alicia me envió una nota esta mañana diciendo que había un huésped nuevo, muy musculoso quedándose y llevara algo de ropa. En cuanto a nuestro invitado, creo que Alicia le obvio mucho, así que la ropa podría ser ajustada –no es que estoy objetando eso un poco– pero él puede usarlas hasta que lleguen otros.

—Gracias —dijo, y Elisa agitó una mano delgada. Daría las gracias a Faliq después.

—La otra cosa que te traje son noticias. Arobynn recibió un informe de anoche que dos de los vagones de la prisión fueron vistos en dirección sur a Morath –repleto de todas las personas desaparecidas.

Ella se preguntaba si Albert sabía y había intentado detenerlo. —¿Sabe él que los portadores de magia están siendo apuntados? Un movimiento de cabeza.

—Él ha estado siguiendo a las personas que desaparecen y han sido enviados al sur en los vagones de la prisión. Está buscando en todos los linajes de sus clientes ahora, no importa cómo las familias trataron de ocultar sus historias después de que la magia fuera prohibida, para ver si puede usar cualquier cosa a su favor. Es algo que tener en cuenta al tratar con él... dado tú talento.

Aelin se mordió el labio.

—Gracias por decirme eso, también.

Fantástico. Arobynn, Lorcan, el rey, el Valg, las llaves, Terry... Ella tenía casi decidido a meter su cara con cada bocado restante de la comida en la cocina.

—Sólo prepárate —Elisa echó un vistazo a un reloj de bolsillo pequeño—. Necesito irme. Tengo una cita para comer —no hay duda de por qué Evangeline no estaba con ella.

Estaba casi a la puerta cuando Aelin dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo más, hasta que estés libre de tus deudas?

—Todavía tengo mucho que pagar, por lo que –un tiempo —Elisa dio unos pasos, y luego se abrazó a sí misma—. Clarisse mantiene añadiendo dinero a medida que crece Evangeline, alegando que alguien tan hermosa habría hecho su doble, el triple de lo que inicialmente me dijo.

—Eso es despreciable.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —Elisa levantó la muñeca, donde el tatuaje se había firmado—. Ella me va cazar hasta el día que me muera, y no puedo huir con Evangeline.

—Yo podría cavar a Clarisse en una tumba para que nadie pudiera descubrirlo —dijo Aelin. Y en serio.

Elisa sabía que lo decía en serio, también. —Todavía no –no ahora.

—Tú dices la palabra, y ya está.

La sonrisa de Elisa era una cosa salvaje de belleza oscura.

De pie frente a una caja en el almacén cavernoso, Albert estudió el mapa que Aelin acababa de entregarle. Se centró en los puntos blancos –tratando de no mirar el príncipe guerrero en guardia junto a la puerta.

Era difícil evitar hacerlo cuando la presencia de Graham de alguna manera aspiraba todo el aire del almacén.

Luego estaba la cuestión de Luego estaba la cuestión de las orejas que con delicadeza estaban escondidos dentro del cabello plateado corto. Hada –nunca había visto una que no fuera Aelin en esos breves momentos petrificantes. Y Graham... Convenientemente, en todos sus cuentos, Aelin había olvidado mencionar que el príncipe era tan guapo.

Un apuesto Príncipe Hada, con quien se había pasado meses viviendo y entrenando –mientras que a Albert mismo la vida se le vino abajo, mientras que las personas murieron a causa de su acciones–

Graham miraba a Albert como si él podría ser la cena. Dependiendo de su forma de hada, podría no estar demasiado equivocado.

Cada instinto le gritaba que corriera, a pesar de que Graham había sido más que amable. Distante e intenso, pero educado. Aun así, Albert no necesitaba ver al príncipe en acción para saber que estaría muerto antes de que pudiera sacar su espada.

—Tú sabes, él no va a morderte —canturreó Aelin. Albert dirigió una mirada hacia ella.

—¿Puedes explicar lo que son estos mapas?

—Cualquier cosa que, Ress, o Brullo puedan rellenar con respecto a estas brechas en las defensas del castillo sería apreciada —dijo. No es una respuesta. No había señales de Aedion entre las cajas apiladas, pero el en general estaría probablemente escuchando desde algún lugar cercano con su agudo oído Hada.

—¿Para que puedas derribar la torre del reloj? —preguntó Albert, doblando el mapa y metiéndolo en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

—Tal vez —dijo. Él intentó no erizarse. Pero había algo colocado sobre ella ahora –como si cierta tensión invisible en su rostro hubiera desaparecido. Trató de no mirar hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—No he escuchado de Ress o Brullo por unos días —dijo en su lugar—. Voy a hacer contacto en breve.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sacando un segundo mapa –éste de la red laberíntica de las alcantarillas –y lastrado los extremos con cualquier pequeña cuchilla que ella tenía. Un buen número de ellas, al parecer.

—Arobynn se enteró de que los detenidos desaparecidos fueron llevados a Morath anoche. ¿Sabías?

Otro fallo que cayó sobre sus hombros –otro desastre.

—No.

—No pueden haber ido muy lejos. Podrías reunir un equipo y emboscar a los vagones.

—Sé que podría hacerlo.

—¿Vas a?

Él puso una mano sobre el mapa.

—¿Me has traído aquí para demostrar un punto de mi inutilidad?

Ella se enderezó.

—Te pedí que vinieras porque pensé que serías de gran ayuda para nosotros. Los dos estamos –estamos demasiado bajo una buena cantidad de presión en estos días.

Sus ojos de color turquesa y oro estaban en calma imperturbable. Albert dijo:

—¿Cuándo harás tú movimiento?

—Pronto.

Una vez más, no era una respuesta. Dijo tan uniformemente como pudo:

—¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

—Yo empezaría evitando las alcantarillas. Es tú sentencia de muerte si no lo haces.

—Hay gente atrapada allí –hemos encontrado los nidos, pero ni rastro de los prisioneros. No lo haré, abandonarlos.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo, y él apretó sus dientes en el rechazo en su tono—, pero hay peores cosas que gruñidos de Valg patrullando las alcantarillas, y apuesto a que no hacen la vista gorda a cualquier persona en su territorio. Pesaría los riesgos si yo fuera tú —ella arrastró una mano por su cabello—. ¿Así que vas a tender una emboscada a los vagones de prisión?

—Por supuesto que sí —a pesar de que los números de los rebeldes estaban abajo. Así muchos de sus habitantes estaban bien ya sea huyendo de la ciudad por completo o negándose a arriesgar sus cuellos en una batalla cada vez más inútil.

¿Fue esa preocupación parpadeando de sus ojos? Pero ella dijo:

—Utilizan cerraduras para custodiar en los vagones. Y las puertas están reforzadas con hierro. Lleven las herramientas adecuadas.

Él inspiro para intentar ahogar el hablar con desdén sobre eso, pero– Ella sabría acerca de los vagones; había pasado semanas en uno.

No pudo encontrarse con su mirada mientras se enderezaba para irse. —Dile a Faliq que el príncipe Graham dice gracias por la ropa —dijo Aelin. ¿Qué demonios estaba hablando? Tal vez fue otro golpe.

Así que se dirigió a la puerta, donde Graham se hizo a un lado con un murmullo de despedida. Alicia había dicho lo que había pasado en la noche con Aedion y Aelin, pero él no se había dado cuenta que podría ser... amigas. No había considerado que Alicia podría terminar siendo incapaz de resistir el encanto de Aelin Galathynius.

Aunque supone que Aelin era una reina. Ella no vaciló. Ella no hacía nada, pero labraba por delante, quemando brillantemente.

Incluso si eso significa matar a Terry.

No habían hablado de ello desde el día del rescate de Aedion. Pero aún colgaba entre ellos. Y cuando hiciera a la magia libre... Albert tomaría otra vez las precauciones apropiadas en el lugar.

Porque él no creía que ella pondría su espada hacia abajo la próxima vez.

* * *

*lo siento, lo siento pero cuando vi mi nota de materia pendiente créanme cuando les digo que me puse a llorar no por alegría sino de tristeza porque todavía no la apruebo y completamente se me paso pido perdón completamente.*algunos me han preguntado si también voy a publicar el siguiente libro de esta saga en Fanfiction y la respuesta es si, si lo voy a hacer pero poco a poco . nos leemos.


	35. Chapter 34

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 34**

Aelin sabía que tenía cosas que hacer –cosas vitales, cosas terribles– pero podría sacrificar un día.

Manteniéndose en las sombras cuando fuera posible, ella pasó la tarde mostrándole a Graham la ciudad, desde los elegantes distritos residenciales hasta los mercados hacinados con vendedores ofreciendo mercancías para el solsticio de verano en dos semanas.

No hubo señal u olor de Lorcan, gracias a los dioses. Pero los hombres del Rey estaban ubicados en unas pocas intersecciones concurridas, dándole a Aelin la oportunidad de señalárselos a Graham. Él los estudió con entrenada e ciencia, su agudo sentido del olfato permitiéndole discernir cuales seguían siendo humanos y cuales estaban poseídos por demonios Valg menores. Por la mirada en su rostro, ella verdaderamente se sentía un poco mal por cualquier guardia que se cruzara en su camino, demonio o humano. Un poco, pero no mucho. Especialmente dado que su sola presencia arruinaba de alguna manera sus planes de un pacífico y calmado día.

Ella quería mostrarle a Graham las partes buenas de la ciudad antes de arrastrarlo hacia sus entrañas.

Lo llevó hacia una de las panaderías familiares de Alicia, adonde ella fue tan lejos como para comprar unas pocas de esas tartas de pera. En los muelles, graham incluso la convenció para que probara un poco de trucha freída en sartén. Una vez había jurado nunca comer pez, y se había encogido cuando el tenedor se había acercado a su boca, pero –la maldita cosa estaba deliciosa. Se comió su pez entero, luego cortó pedazos del de Graham, para su gruñida consternación.

Aquí –Graham estaba aquí con ella, en Rifthold. Y había mucho más que quería que él viera, que aprendiera sobre cómo había sido su vida. Ella nunca había querido compartir algo de eso antes.

Incluso cuando había escuchado el crujido de un látigo luego del almuerzo mientras se enfriaban cerca del agua, lo había querido con ella para presenciarlo. Él silenciosamente se puso de pie, con una mano en sus hombros, mientras miraban al grupo de esclavos encadenados acarreando carga en uno de los barcos. Miraron –y no pudieron hacer nada.

Pronto, se prometió. Poner un fin a eso era una gran prioridad.

Serpentearon de regreso a través de los puestos del mercado, uno después del otro, hasta que el aroma de rosas y lirios flotó hacia ellos, la brisa del río barriendo pétalos de cada forma y color más allá de sus pies mientras las chicas de las ores vociferaban sobre sus mercancías.

Se volvió hacia él.

—Si tú fueras un caballero, me comprarías–

El rostro de Graham se había vuelto blanco, sus ojos huecos mientras miraba hacia una de las chicas de las flores en el centro de la plaza, una canasta de peonias de invernadero en su no brazo. Joven, bonita, con cabello oscuro, y– Oh, dioses.

Ella no debió haberlo traído aquí. Lyria había vendido flores en el mercado; había sido una pobre chica de las flores antes de que el Príncipe Graham la hubiera detectado e instantáneamente sabido que ella era su pareja. Un cuento de hadas –hasta que ella hubo sido masacrada por fuerzas enemigas. Embarazada con el hijo de Graham.

Aelin cerró y abrió sus dedos, cualquier palabra quedó en su garganta. Graham aún estaba mirando a la chica, quien sonrió hacia una mujer que pasaba, radiante con algo de luz interior.

—No la merecí —dijo Graham quedamente.

Aelin tragó fuerte. Había heridas en ambos de ellos que quedaban aún por curar, pero esta... Verdad. Como siempre, ella podía ofrecerle una verdad en intercambio por otra.

—No merecí a Anthony.

Él la miró finalmente.

Ella haría cualquier cosa por deshacerse de la agonía en sus ojos. Cualquier cosa. Sus dedos enguantados barrieron los de ella, luego cayeron de vuelta a su lado. Ella cerró su mano de nuevo en un puño.

—Ven. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Aelin se agenció de algunos postres de los vendedores de la calle mientras Rowan esperó en un callejón oscuro. Ahora, sentados en una de las vigas de madera en el dorado domo del oscurecido Teatro Real, Aelin mascó una galleta de limón y balanceó sus piernas en el aire abierto debajo. El espacio estaba igual a como lo recordaba, pero el silencio, la oscuridad...

—Este solía ser mi sitio favorito en el mundo entero —dijo ella, sus palabras demasiado fuertes en la nada. Luz del sol se ltraba de la puerta del tejado desde la cual entraron, iluminando las vigas y el domo dorado, dando un leve brillo a las barandillas de latón y las cortinas rojo sangre del escenario debajo—. Arobynn posee un palco privado, así que fui en cualquier chance que tuviera. Las noches en las que no quisiera arreglarme o ser vista, o incluso las noches en las que tuviera trabajo y una sola hora libre, me escabulliría aquí a través de esa puerta a escuchar.

Graham terminó su galleta y miró hacia el oscuro espacio debajo. Había estado tan callado por los pasados treinta minutos –como si hubiera vuelto a un lugar en el que ella no podía alcanzarlo.

Casi suspiró con alivio cuando él dijo:

—Nunca he visto una orquesta –o un teatro como este, hecho a mano en torno al sonido y el lujo. Incluso en Doranelle, los teatros y an teatros son antiguos, con bancos o solo gradas.

—No hay un lugar como este en cualquier lado, quizás. Incluso en Terrasen. —Entonces tendrás que construir uno.

—¿Con qué dinero? ¿Piensas que las personas van a estar felices de pasar hambruna mientras construyo un teatro para mi propio placer?

—Tal vez no de inmediato, pero si tú piensas que beneficiaría a la ciudad, al país, entonces hazlo. Los artistas son esenciales.

Florine había dicho lo mismo. Aelin suspiró.

—Este lugar ha estado cerrado por meses, y aun así puedo jurar que puedo escuchar la música flotando en el aire.

Graham inclinó su cabeza, estudiando la oscuridad con esos sentidos inmortales. —Quizás la música sí vive, de alguna forma.

El pensamiento hizo punzar sus ojos.

—Desearía que hubieras estado para escuchar a Pytor conducir el Stygian Suite. Algunas ve- ces, siento como si estuviera sentada en ese palco, con trece años y sollozando por la absoluta gloria de ello.

—¿Lloraste? —casi pudo ver las memorias de su entrenamiento esta primavera destellar en sus ojos: todos esos tiempos la música la había calmado o desatado su magia. Era una parte de su alma –tanto como él lo era.

—El movimiento nal –cada maldita vez. Volvería a la Guarida y tendría la música en mi mente por días, incluso cuando entrenaba o mataba o dormía. Era alguna forma de locura, amar esa música. Fue el por qué comencé a tocar el pianoforte –así podría volver a casa en la noche y hacer mi pobre intento de replicarla.

Ella nunca le había dicho eso a nadie –tampoco llevado a alguien allí. Graham dijo:

—¿Hay algún pianoforte aquí?

—No he tocado en meses y meses. Y esta es una horrible idea por cerca de una docena de razones diferentes —dijo por décima vez mientras terminaba de enrollar las cortinas en el es- cenario.

Ella había estado allí antes, cuando el patronato de Arobynn les había conseguido invitaciones para las galas celebradas en el escenario por la pura emoción de caminar en espacio sagrado. Pero ahora, en medio de la penumbra del teatro muerto, iluminado con la sola vela que Graham había encontrado, se sentía como si estuviera en una tumba.

Las sillas de la orquesta estaban todavía arregladas como probablemente habían estado la noche en que los músicos hubieron salido a protestar por las masacres en Endovier y Calaculla. Ellos todavía estaban en paradero desconocido –y considerando el conjunto de miserias que el rey ahora acumulaba sobre el mundo, la muerte hubiera sido la opción más amable.

Cuadrando la barbilla, Aelin desató la familiar ira retorciéndose.

Graham estaba parado a un lado del pianoforte cerca del frente derecho del escenario, desli- zando una mano sobre la lisa super cie como si fuera un caballo de premio.

Ella titubeó ante el magní co instrumento.

—Parece un sacrilegio tocar esa cosa —dijo, las palabras haciendo eco en el espacio.

—¿Desde cuando eres del tipo religioso, de todas maneras? —Graham le dio una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Adónde debería ubicarme para escuchar mejor?

—Podrías estar en un montón de dolor para comenzar

—¿Consciente de ti misma también ahora?

—Si Lorcan está sgoneando —refunfuñó ella—, preferiría que no volviera para reportar a Maeve que soy terrible tocando —apuntó hacia un punto en el escenario—. Allí. Párate allí, y deja de hablar, tú insufrible bastardo.

Él rio entre dientes, y se movió hacia el lugar que le indicó.

Tragó mientras se deslizaba hacia el liso banco y levantaba la tapa, revelando las brillantes teclas blancas y negras debajo. Ella posicionó los pies en los pedales, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para tocar el teclado.

—No he tocado desde antes de que Annie muriera —admitió, las palabras demasiado pe- sadas.

—Podemos volver otro día, si quieres —una gentil y rme oferta. Su cabello plateado centelló en a la débil luz de la vela.

—Puede que no haya otro día. Y –y consideraría mi vida muy triste en efecto si nunca tocara de nuevo.

Él asintió y cruzó los brazos. Una orden silenciosa.

Enfrentó las teclas y lentamente posó sus manos sobre el marfil. Estaba liso y frío y esperando –una gran bestia de sonido y alegría a punto de ser despertado.

—Necesito calentar —dijo bruscamente, y se sumergió sin decir otra palabra, tocando tan sua- vemente como podía.

Una vez que hubo comenzado a ver las notas en su mente de nuevo, cuando el músculo de la memoria tuvo sus dedos alcanzando esos coros familiares, comenzó.

No fue la pesarosa y encantadora pieza que una vez tocó para Terry y no fueron las ligeras y danzantes melodías que había tocado por deporte; no fueron las complejas y diestras piezas que había tocado para Annie y Albert. Esta pieza era una celebración –una rea rmación de vida, de gloria, del dolor y la belleza de respirar.

Quizás por eso era que había ido a escucharla ser interpretada cada año, después de tanta tortura y muerte y castigo: como un recordatorio de lo que era, de lo que luchaba por mantener.

Arriba y arriba se construyó, el sonido rompiendo del pianoforte como la canción del corazón de un dios, hasta que Graham fue a la deriva para ponerse junto al instrumento, hasta que ella le susurró:

—Ahora —y el crescendo irrumpió en el mundo, nota tras nota tras nota.

La música chocaba a su alrededor, rugiendo a través del vacío del teatro. El silencio hueco que

había estado dentro de ella por tantos meses se inundó con sonido.

Ella llevó la pieza a casa a su explosivo y triunfante acorde nal.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, jadeando un poco, los ojos de Graham estaban surcados de plateado, su garganta agitándose. De alguna manera, después de todo este tiempo, su príncipe guerrero todavía se las arreglaba para sorprenderla.

Él pareció luchar por encontrar palabras, pero nalmente respiró: —Muéstrame –muéstrame cómo hiciste eso.

Así que lo complació.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Pasaron la mejor parte de una hora sentados juntos en el banquillo, Aelin enseñándole lo básico del pianoforte –explicándole los sostenidos y bemoles, los pedales, las notas y acordes. Cuando Graham escuchó a alguien finalmente viniendo a investigar la música, ellos se escabulleron fuera. Ella paró en el Banco Real, advirtiendo a Graham que esperara en las sombras a lo largo de la calle mientras ella de nuevo se sentaba en la o cina del Maestro cuando uno de sus subordinados se apresuraba dentro y fuera de su negocio. Ella eventualmente salió son otra bolsa de oro –vital, ahora que había una boca más que alimentar y otro cuerpo que vestir– y encontró a Graham exactamente donde lo había dejado, molesto de que hubiera rechazado que la acompañara. Pero él había suscitado demasiadas preguntas.

—¿Así que estás usando tu propio dinero para apoyarnos? —preguntó Graham mientras se deslizaban por un lado de la calle. Un tropel de jóvenes mujeres hermosamente vestidas pasó en la soleada avenida más allá del callejón y quedaron asombradas ante el encapuchado macho poderosamente fornido que pasó por delante –y luego todas se voltearon para admirar la vista desde detrás. Aelin les enseñó los dientes.

—Por ahora —le dijo.

—¿Y qué harás por dinero luego?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Eso será atendido.

—¿Por quién?

—Yo.

—Explica.

—Lo sabrás lo suficientemente pronto —le dio una pequeña sonrisa que sabía lo volvía loco. Graham hizo además de agarrarla por el hombro, pero ella inclinó más allá de su alcance.

—Ah, ah. Mejor que no te muevas tan rápidamente, o alguien podría notarlo —gruñó, el sonido en de nitiva no humano, y ella rio entre dientes. Irritación era mejor que culpa y dolor—. Solo sé paciente y no alborotes tus plumas.

* * *

*lo siento, lo siento pero cuando vi mi nota de materia pendiente créanme cuando les digo que me puse a llorar no por alegría sino de tristeza porque todavía no la apruebo y completamente se me paso pido perdón completamente.

*algunos me han preguntado si también voy a publicar el siguiente libro de esta saga en Fanfiction y la respuesta es si, si lo voy a hacer pero poco a poco . nos leemos.


	36. Chapter 35

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 35**

Dioses, odiaba el olor de su sangre.

Pero... maldita sea, si no era una cosa gloriosa estar cubierto de ella cuando dos docenas de Valg yacían muertos a su alrededor, y buenas personas nalmente estaban a salvo.

Empapado de pies a cabeza con la sangre de los Valg, Albert Anbrew buscó un lugar limpio en su vestimenta con la que limpiar su espada teñida de negro, pero no encontró nada. Al otro lado del claro oculto, Alicia estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Había matado a cuatro; ella había tumbado a siete. Albert lo sabía sólo porque la había estado observando todo el tiempo; sé había emparejado con otra persona durante la emboscada.

Se había disculpado por intentarla morder la otra noche, pero ella sólo asintió con la cabeza –y aun así se asoció con otro rebelde. Pero ahora... dejó de tratar de limpiar su espada y miró hacia él.

Sus ojos de medianoche eran brillantes, e incluso con la cara salpicada de sangre negra, su sonrisa –de alivio, un poco salvaje, con la emoción de la lucha, de la victoria –era... hermosa.

La palabra resonó a través de él. Albert frunció el ceño, y la expresión se borró inmediatamente de su rostro. Su mente siempre era un revoltijo después de una lucha, como si hubiera girado alrededor, alrededor y girado al revés, y luego dado una fuerte dosis de licor. Pero él se dirigió hacia ella. Habían hecho esto –juntos, habían salvado a esta gente. Más de una vez de lo que nunca habían rescatado antes, y sin pérdida de la vida más allá que de los Valg.

La sangre derramada había salpicado el suelo del bosque cubierto de hierba y el único vestigio eran los restos de los cuerpos decapitados de los Valg que ya habían sido arrastrados lejos y tirados detrás de una roca. Cuando se fueran, retribuirían a los ex-dueños de los cuerpos el tributo de quemarlos.

Tres de su grupo se habían puesto a desencadenar a los prisioneros, que ahora estaban sentados y acurrucados en la hierba. Los bastardos Valg habían metido a muchos de ellos en dos vagones, Chaol había tenido náuseas por el olor. Cada vagón tenía una pequeña ventana enrejada hasta arriba de la pared, y un hombre se había desmayado en el interior. Pero ahora todos estaban a salvo.

No se detendría hasta que los otros que todavía estaban escondidos en la ciudad estén fuera de peligro.

Una mujer llegó con sus manos sucias, uñas quebradas y dedos hinchados como si hubiera intentado arañar una manera de salir del infierno en el que había estado.

—Gracias —susurró ella, con voz ronca. Probablemente de tanto gritar se había quedado sin respuesta.

La garganta de Albert se tensó cuando le dio a la mujer un suave apretón de manos, consciente de sus dedos estropeados y camino hacia Alicia que limpiaba su espada sobre la hierba.

—Luchaste bien —le dijo.

—Sé que lo hice —Alicia miró por encima de su hombre—. Tenemos que llegar al río. Los barcos no esperarán por siempre.

Bien –él no esperaba amabilidad o camaradería después de una batalla, a pesar de esa sonrisa, pero...

—Tal vez una vez que estemos en Rifthold, podemos ir por una bebida —necesitaba una, seriamente.

Alicia se puso de pie, y el luchó contra el impulso de limpiar una salpicadura de sangre negra que tenía en su mejilla bronceada. El pelo que se ató hacia atrás se había soltado, y la brisa cálida del bosque se establecía otando más allá de su cara.

—Pensé que éramos amigos —dijo ella. —Somos amigos —dijo cuidadosamente.

—Los amigos no pasan tiempo con los demás sólo cuando sienten lástima de sí mismo. O se muerden unos a otros para hacer preguntas difíciles.

—Te dije que lo sentía por tratar de morderte la otra noche. Alicia enfundó su espada.

—Estoy bien con la distracción entre sí por cualquier razón, Albert, pero al menos sé honesto sobre ello.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero... tal vez ella tenía razón.

—Me gusta tu compañía —dijo—. Quería ir a tomar algo para celebrar –no... para acostarnos. Y me gustaría ir contigo.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Ese fue el intento más cobarde de adulación que he escuchado. Pero bien, iré contigo —la peor parte fue que ella no sonaba enojada –y lo decía honestamente. Él le quería decir que podía salir a beber con o sin ella, pero parecía que eso no le importaría. Este pensamiento no le sentó bien.

Claramente esto era una conversación personal. Alicia inspeccionó el vagón y la masacre.

—¿Por qué ahora? El rey ha tenido diez años para hacer esto; ¿por qué la prisa repentina de llevar a estas personas a Morath? ¿Qué hay que construir?

Algunos de los rebeldes cambiaron su camino. Albert estudió las sangrientas consecuencias como si se tratara de un mapa.

—El regreso de Aelin Galathynius podría haberlo comenzado —dijo Albert, consciente de que los escuchaban.

—No —dijo simplemente Alicia—. Aelin se anunció hace apenas dos meses. Algo grande esta... ha estado pasando en las obras por un largo, largo tiempo.

Sen –uno de los capitanes con quien Albert se reunía regularmente– dijo:

—Deberíamos considerar ceder la ciudad. Movernos a otros lugares donde su punto de apoyo no sea tan seguro; tal vez tratar de establecer una frontera de alguna manera. Si Aelin Galathynius se acerca a Rifthold, deberíamos reunirnos con ella, tal vez se dirigen hacia Terrasen, dejando fuera a Adarlan, y manteniendo su línea.

—No podemos abandonar Rifthold —dijo Albert, mirando a los presos que había ayudado.

—Sería un suicidio quedarse —desafío Sen. Algunos de los demás asintieron, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo.

Albert iba a responder, pero Alicia se adelantó:

—Tenemos que ir hacia el río. Rápido.

Le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, pero ella ya se estaba moviendo.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Aelin esperó hasta que todos dormían y la luna llena se había salido antes de levantarse de la cama, con cuidado de no mover a Graham. Se metió en el armario y se vistió rápidamente, con las armas que casualmente había arrojado allí esa tarde. Ningún hombre comentó algo cuando había arrancado Damaris desde la mesa del comedor, alegando que quería limpiarla.

Ató la antigua espada sobre su espalda junto con Goldryn, las dos empuñaduras mirando a escondidas sobre cualquiera de los hombros mientras ella se paraba frente al espejo del armario y se apresuró a trenzarse el pelo hacia atrás.

Era lo suficientemente corto ahora como para trenzarlo y se había convertido en una molestia, y algunos mechones se escapaban, pero al menos no estaban en su rostro.

Se deslizó fuera del armario, con una capa de repuesto en la mano, más allá de la cama donde el torso tatuado de Graham brillaba a la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana. Él no se movió mientras ella salía del dormitorio y fuera del apartamento, no era más que una sombra.

* * *

*Hoy público este cáp no por qué valla a hacer un maratón o quise darle un cáp seguido sino que no podré publicar la semana que viene dado que la tengo llena de examen pero saben que si encuentro un hueco público otro nos leemos.


	37. Chapter 36

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capítulo 36**

No paso mucho tiempo para que Aelin pusiera su trampa. Ella podía sentir los ojos que la monitoreaban en lo que encontró la patrulla dirigida por uno de los comandantes Valg mas sádicos.

Gracias a los reportes de Albert y Alicia, sabía sobre sus escondites nuevos. Lo que Albert y Alicia no sabían, lo que había estado siguiendo a escondidas estas noches en su cuenta, eran las entradas del alcantarillado que los comandantes utilizaban cuando hablaban con los Sabuesos del Wyrd.

Ellos parecían preferir las más antiguas vías de agua a nadar a través de la suciedad de los túneles principales más recientes. Ella había estado acercándose tan cerca cómo se atrevía, que por lo general no era lo suficientemente cerca de escuchar nada.

Esta noche, se deslizó hacia abajo en las cloacas después del comandante, sus pasos casi en silencio sobre las resbaladizas piedras, tratando de ahogar sus nauseas ante el hedor. Había esperado hasta que Albert, Alicia, y sus principales lugartenientes estuvieran fuera de la ciudad, persiguiendo a los vagones de prisión, aunque solo fuera para que nadie consiguiera meterse en su camino de nuevo. No podía correr el riesgo.

Mientras caminaba, manteniéndose lo su cientemente lejos detrás del comandante Valg para que no fuera a oír, empezó a hablar en voz suave.

—Tengo la llave —dijo, un suspiro de alivio pasando por sus labios.

Torciendo su voz igual como Eliza le había mostrado, ella respondió con un tenor masculino:

—¿La trajiste contigo?

—Por supuesto que lo hice. Ahora muéstrame dónde quieres ocultarla.

—Paciencia —dijo ella, tratando de no sonreír demasiado, dando vuelta en una esquina, arrastrándose a lo largo—. Es justo por aquí.

Ella se fue, ofreciendo susurros de conversación, hasta que se acercó a la encrucijada donde a los comandantes Valg les gustaba reunirse con el Sabueso del Wyrd supervisor y guardó silencio. Allí tiró la capa de repuesto que había traído, y luego dio marcha atrás a una escalera que conducía a la calle.

El aliento de Aelin se atrapó mientras empujaba contra la reja, y piadosamente cedió.

Se lanzó a sí misma a la calle, con las manos inestables. Por un momento, contemplaba tumbarse sobre los adoquines mojados y sucios, saboreando el aire libre a su alrededor. Pero él estaba demasiado cerca. Así que en silencio sello la rejilla de nuevo.

Al cabo de solo un minuto antes de que unas botas casi silenciosas rasparan piedra de abajo, y una gura se movió más allá de la escalera, en dirección a donde había dejado la capa, siguiéndola como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

Como ella lo dejó hacer toda la noche.

Y cuando Lorcan caminó derecho a la guarida de los comandantes Valg y el Sabueso del Wyrd que había llegado a recuperar sus informes, cuando el choque de las armas y el rugido de muerte llenaron sus oídos, Aelin simplemente paseo por la calle, silbando para sí misma.

Aelin fue a zancadas por un callejón a tres cuadras de la bodega cuando una fuerza similar a un muro de piedra golpeó su cara contra el costado de un edificio de ladrillo.

—Tú pequeña perra —gruñó Lorcan en su oído.

Ambos de sus brazos estaban de alguna manera ya detrás de su espalda, las piernas de él

cavando lo su cientemente fuerte en las de ella que no podía moverlas.

—Hola, Lorcan —dijo ella dulcemente, volteando la cara palpitante tanto como pudo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo distinguir rasgos crueles por debajo de su capucha oscura, junto con ojos de ónice y coincidente pelo largo hasta los hombros, y –maldita sea. Caninos alargados brillaban demasiado cerca de su garganta.

Una mano la agarro por los brazos como un tornillo de acero; Lorcan usó la otra para empujar su cabeza contra el ladrillo húmedo con tanta fuerza que su mejilla se raspó.

—¿Crees que eso era gracioso? —Valió la pena intentarlo, ¿no?

El apestaba a sangra, esa horrible, de otro mundo, sangre Valg. Él empujó su cara un poco fuerte en la pared, su cuerpo inamovible en su contra.

—Voy a matarte.

—Ah, sobre eso —dijo ella, y cambio su muñeca justo lo su ciente para que sintiera la hoja que había salido libre en el momento antes que hubiera sentido su ataque –el acero ahora descansando contra su ingle—. La inmortalidad parece un muy largo, largo tiempo sin tu parte del cuerpo favorita.

—Voy a arrancarte la garganta antes de que te puedas mover.

Presiono la hoja con más fuerza contra él.

—Un gran riesgo a tomar, ¿no es así?

Por un momento, Lorcan permaneció inmóvil, todavía empujándola contra la pared con la fuerza de cinco siglos de entrenamiento letal. Entonces el aire frio mordisqueó su cuello, su espalda. En el momento en que ella se dio la vuelta, Lorcan estaba a varios pasos de distancia.

En la oscuridad, apenas podía distinguir las características de granito labrado, pero recordaba lo su ciente a partir de ese día en Doranelle para adivinar que bajo su capucha, el rostro implacable estaba lívido.

—Honestamente —dijo, apoyándose en la pared—, estoy algo sorprendida de que cayeras con esto. Debes pensar que soy de verdad estúpida.

—¿Dónde está Graham? —Se burló. Sus ropas oscuras y ajustadas, blindadas con metal negro en los antebrazos y hombros, parecían engullir la luz tenue—. ¿Todavía está calentando tu cama?

No quería saber cómo Lorcan sabía eso.

—¿No es eso lo que todos ustedes, hombres bonitos, son buenos para hacer? —le miró de arriba a abajo, marcando las muchas armas visibles y ocultas. Enorme –tan enorme como Graham y Aedion. Y totalmente nada impresionado por ella—. ¿Los mataste a todos ellos? Había solo tres según mi cuenta.

—Había seis de ellos, y uno de esos demonios piedra, perra y lo sabias.

Así que había encontrado una manera de matar a uno de los Sabuesos del Wyrd. Interesante

–y bueno.

—Sabes, estoy realmente bastante cansada de ser llamada así. Uno pensaría que cinco siglos le daría tiempo su ciente para llegar a algo más creativo.

—Acércate un poco más, y yo voy a mostrarte exactamente lo que cinco siglos pueden hacer. —¿Por qué no te muestro lo que sucede cuando azotas a mis amigos, idiota cobarde? Violencia bailó a través de esas características brutales.

—Una gran boca para una persona sin sus trucos de fuego.

—Una gran boca para alguien que necesita estar al pendiente de su entorno.

El cuchillo de Graham se inclinó junto a la garganta de Lorcan antes de que él pudiera siquiera parpadear.

Ella se había estado preguntando cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrarla. Probablemente había despertado el momento en que se apartó de las sabanas.

—Empieza a hablar —ordenó Graham a Lorcan.

Lorcan agarro su espada -poderosa y hermosa arma, con la que no tenía ninguna duda que había terminado muchas vidas en campos de muerte en tierras lejanas.

—No quieres entrar en esta lucha en este momento.

—Dame una buena razón para no derramar tu sangre —dijo Gragham. —Si muero, Maeve ofrecerá ayuda al rey de Adarlan en su contra. —Tonterías —escupió Aelin.

—Los amigos cerca, pero los enemigos más cerca, ¿no? —dijo Lorcan.

Poco a poco, Graham lo soltó y se apartó. Los tres monitoreando cada movimiento que los otros hacían, hasta que Graham estaba al lado de Aelin, sus dientes al descubierto hacia Lorcan. La agresión vertiendo del Príncipe Hada era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

—Cometiste un error fatal —le dijo Lorcan—, en el momento en que mostraste la visión a mi reina sobre ti con la llave —movió sus ojos negros hacia Graham—. Y tú. Tu tonto estúpido. Aliándote –uniéndote a ti mismo a una reina mortal. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Graham, cuando envejezca y muera? ¿Qué cuando se vea lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu madre? ¿Seguirás compartiendo su cama, todavía–?

—Eso es suficiente —dijo Graham suavemente. Ella no dejó un solo destello de las emociones que se dispararon a través suyo durante el espectáculo, no se atrevió ni a pensar siquiera en ellos por temor a que Lorcan podría olerlos.

Lorcan se rio.

—¿Crees que venciste a Maeve? Ella permitió que caminaran fuera de Doranelle –ambos.

Aelin bostezó.

—Honestamente, Graham, no sé cómo lo soportaste por tantos siglos. Cinco minutos y estoy aburrida hasta las lágrimas.

—Cuidado, muchacha —dijo Lorcan—. Tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en una semana, pero algún día te tropezarás. Y voy a estar esperando.

—Realmente –ustedes machos Hada y sus discursos dramáticos —se dio la vuelta para irse, un movimiento que pudo hacer solo gracias al príncipe de pie entre ellos. Pero volvió a mirar por encima del hombro, dejando caer toda pretensión de diversión, de aburrimiento. Dejó que el sentimiento tranquilo de matar se acercara a la superficie que sabía que no había nada humano en sus ojos cuando le dijo a Lorcan—. Nunca olvidaré, ni por un momento, lo que le hiciste ese día en Doranelle. Tu miserable existencia está en el fondo de mi lista de prioridades, pero un día, Lorcan... —ella sonrió un poco—. Un día, voy a venir a reclamar la deuda, también. Considera esta noche una advertencia.

Aelin apenas había abierto la puerta del almacén cuando la profunda voz de Graham ronroneó por detrás:

—¿Noche ocupada, Princesa?

Tiró para abrir la puerta, y los dos se metieron al almacén casi negro, iluminado solo por una linterna cerca de las escaleras de atrás. Se tomó su tiempo bloqueando la puerta corrediza detrás de ella.

—Ocupada, pero muy agradable.

—Vas a tener que intentarlo mucho más duro para colarte a través de mí —dijo Graham, las palabras atadas con un gruñido.

—Tú y Aedion son insufribles —gracias a los dioses Lorcan no ha visto a Aedion –no a olfatea- do su herencia—. Yo estaba perfectamente segura —Mentira. No había estado segura de sí Lorcan siquiera aparecería o si iba a caer en su pequeña trampa.

Graham le picó la mejilla suavemente, y el dolor le recorrió.

—Tienes suerte que haberte raspado fue lo único que te hizo. La próxima vez que te cueles

para conseguir una pelea con Lorcan, me dices de antemano.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa. Es mi maldito negocio, y–

—No es solo tu negocio, ya no. Tú me vas a llevar contigo la próxima vez.

—La próxima vez que me escape —ella ardía—, si te pillo siguiéndome como una niñera so- breprotectora, yo–

—¿Tu qué? —dio un paso más cerca lo su ciente para compartir su aliento, sus colmillos destellando.

A la luz de la linterna, podía ver claramente sus ojos –y él podía ver los de ella cuando silen- ciosamente dijo, No sé qué voy a hacer, hijo de puta, pero voy a hacer de su vida un in erno.

El gruño, y el sonido acarició su piel mientras leía las palabras no dichas en sus ojos. Deja de ser tan terca. ¿Es esto un intento de aferrarte a tu independencia?

¿Y qué si lo es? ella replicó. Solo –déjame hacer estas cosas por mi cuenta.

—No puedo prometer eso —dijo, la tenue luz acariciando su piel bronceada, el elegante tatuaje.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en los bíceps –perjudicándose a sí misma más que a él.

—Solo porque eres viejo y más fuerte no signi ca que tienes derecho a darme órdenes.

—Es precisamente por esas cosas que yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Dejó escapar un sonido agudo y fue a pellizcar su lado, y el le agarro la mano, apretándola con fuerza, arrastrándola un paso más cerca suyo. Ella inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

Por un momento, solo en ese almacén con nada más que las cajas dándoles compañía, se permitió mirar su cara, esos ojos verdes, la fuerte mandíbula Inmortal. Inquebrantable. Sangre con poder.

—Bruto.

—Mocosa.

Ella soltó una risa entrecortada.

—¿De verdad atrajiste a Lorcan a una alcantarilla con una de esas criaturas?

Fue una trampa tan fácil que estoy realmente decepcionada de que cayera en ella.

Graham se rio entre dientes.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Él te hizo daño. Yo nunca voy a perdonar eso.

—Un montón de gente me ha herido. Si vas a ir por cada uno, vas a tener una vida muy ocupada delante de ti.

Ella no sonrió.

—Lo que dijo –sobre hacerme vieja–

—No. Solo –no empieces con eso. Ve a dormir. —¿Qué pasa contigo?

Estudio la puerta del almacén.

—No me extrañaría que Lorcan quiera devolver el favor que le asestaste esta noche. Olvida y perdona mucho menos fácil de lo que tú lo haces, especialmente cuando alguien amenaza con cortar su virilidad.

—Por lo menos yo dije que sería un gran error —dijo con una sonrisa diabólica— Tuve la tentación de decir 'pequeño'.

Graham se rió, sus ojos bailando. —Entonces, sin duda habrías muerto.

* * *

*Se que necesitan leer y que nesecitan saber qué pasa pero mañana tengo el examen de materia pendiente en el cual espero al fin pasarla y publicare otro cáp el fin por qué el cap es extremadamente corto y no me parece justo poner un cáp así para la semana.

*Y feliz día del amor y de la amista espero que estén celebrando con un amigo o amor. nos leemos.


	38. Chapter 37

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 38**

Había hombres que gritaban en las mazmorras.

Él sabía porque el demonio lo había forzado a tomar un paseo allí, más allá de cada célula y estante.

Él pensó que podría conocer algunos de los prisioneros, pero no podía recordar sus nombres; podría nunca recordar sus nombres cuando el hombre en el trono ordenó al demonio mirar sus interrogatorios. El demonio estaba feliz de hacerlo. Día tras día tras día.

El rey nunca les hacía preguntas. Algunos de los hombres lloraban, algunos gritaban, y algunos se quedaron silenciosos. Desa antes incluso. Ayer, uno de ellos –joven, guapo, familiar– le había reconocido y rogado. Había pedido clemencia, insistió en que no sabía nada y lloró.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, así como él los vio sufrir, así como las cámaras llenas del hedor de la carne quemada y el cobrizo sabor de la sangre. El demonio lo saboreó, cada vez más fuerte cada día que fue allá, y sopló en su dolor.

Añadió su sufrimiento a los recuerdos que le mantuvieron compañía, y dejó que el demonio le llevará de vuelta a los calabozos de agonía y desesperación al día siguiente, y la siguiente.

* * *

*se los dije y aquí está publicará de nuevo el próximo capítulo se lo estaré publicando el viernes con un mini maratón. Nos leemos.


	39. Chapter 38

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 1/4**

 **Capitulo 38**

Aelin no se atrevió a volver a las alcantarillas –no hasta que estuvo segura de que Lorcan estaba fuera de la zona y el Valg no estaba al acecho.

La noche siguiente, todos comían una cena que Aedion había raspado a duras penas a partir de lo que había alrededor de la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Elisa saludó con un hola chispeante que había hecho que todos soltaran las armas que habían agarrado.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —exigió saber Aedion cuando ella des ló en la cocina.

—Que comida tan miserable —fue todo lo que dijo Elisa, mirando por encima del hombro de Aedion al pan extendido, verduras en escabeche, huevos fríos, fruta, carne seca, y pasteles para el desayuno sobrantes—. ¿No puede alguno de ustedes cocinar?

Aelin, que había estado golpeando las uvas del plato de Graham, resopló.

—El desayuno, al parecer, es la única comida decente que alguno de nosotros es capaz de preparar. Y este —ella señaló con el dedo pulgar en la dirección de Graham—, sólo sabe cocinar la carne en un palillo sobre un fuego.

Elisa codeó a Aelin por el banco y apretó en el extremo, su vestido azul como la seda líquida mientras cogía un poco de pan.

—Patético –absolutamente patético para estimados y poderosos líderes. Aedion apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Siéntete como en casa, por qué no la haces tú.

Elisa besó el aire entre ellos.

—Hola, General. Es bueno ver que tienes buen aspecto.

Aelin habría estado feliz con sentarse y ver –hasta que Elisa volvió esos inclinados ojos verdes hacia Graham.

—No creo que nos presentaron el otro día. Su Majestad tenía algo bastante urgente que decirme.

La mirada de un gato astuto en la dirección de Aelin.

Graham, sentado a la derecha de Aedion, ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Necesitas una introducción?

La sonrisa de Elisa creció.

—Me gustan tus colmillos —dijo dulcemente.

Aelin se atragantó con su uva. Por supuesto Elisa lo hizo.

Graham dio una pequeña sonrisa que por lo general enviaba corriendo a Aelin.

—¿Los estudias para así poder reproducirlos cuándo tomes mi forma –cambia forma? El tenedor de Aelin se congeló en el aire.

—Mierda —dijo Aedion.

Toda la diversión había desaparecido del rostro de la cortesana.

Cambia-formas.

Dioses santos. ¿Que era la magia de fuego, o el viento y el hielo, en comparación con el cambio de forma? Cambios: espías y ladrones y asesinos capaces de exigir cualquier precio por sus servicios; la pesadilla de los tribunales en todo el mundo, tan temida que habían sido cazados casi hasta la extinción incluso antes de que Adarlan había prohibido la magia.

Elisa se armó de una uva, lo examinó y luego movió sus ojos a Graham.

—Quizás solamente te estudio para saber dónde hundir mis colmillos si alguna vez recupero mis regalos.

Graham se rió.

Esto explica mucho. Tú y yo somos más que bestias que llevan pieles humanas.

Elisa volvió su atención a Aelin.

—Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Arobynn —su rostro era duro. Un reto y una pregunta yacían en esos ojos.

Secretos –Annie había guardado secretos para ella también. Aelin no dijo nada. La boca de Elisa se tensó mientras se volvía a Graham.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Encogiéndose de hombros, incluso cuando Aelin sentía su atención en ella y sabía que podía leer las emociones mordiéndola.

—He conocido a unos cambiadores siglos atrás. Sus aromas son los mismos. Elisa se olió a sí misma, pero Aedion murmuró:

—Así que eso es lo que es.

Elisa miró Aelin de nuevo.

—Di algo.

Aelin levantó una mano.

—Solo –dame un momento —Un momento para ordenar a un amigo de otro –el amigo que ella había amado y que le había mentido en cada oportunidad y el amigo que había odiado y que ella había guardado secretos de ella misma... odiado, hasta que el amor y el odio se habían reunido en el centro, fusionadas por la pérdida.

Aedion preguntó:

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando te enteraste?

—Joven –cinco o seis. Sabía ya entonces ocultarlo de todos. No era mi madre, así que mi padre debe haber tenido el don. Ella nunca lo mencionó. O le parecía extraño.

Don –elección interesante de palabras. Graham dijo: —¿Qué pasó con ella?

Elisa se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tenía siete años cuando me golpeó, y luego me echó de la casa. Porque vivimos aquí, en esta ciudad –y esa mañana, por primera vez, había cometido el error de cambiar en su presencia. No recuerdo por qué, pero recuerdo estar tan asustada que había cambiado en un silbido a un gato atigrado justo en frente de ella.

—Mierda —dijo Aedion.

—Así que eres una palanca de cambios en plena potencia—dijo Graham.

—Había sabido lo que era desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde incluso antes de ese momento, yo sabía que podía cambiar en cualquier criatura. Pero la magia se prohibió aquí. Y todo el mundo, en todos los reinos, descon aban de los cambia-formas. ¿Cómo no estarlo? —una risa baja—. Después de que ella me echó, me quedé en la calles. Éramos pobres para que apenas fuera una diferencia, pero –pasé los dos primeros días llorando en la vuelta de la esquina. Ella me amenazó con ir a las autoridades, por lo que corrí, y nunca la volví a ver. Aún regrese los meses posteriores a la casa, pero ella se fue –desapareció.

—Suena como una persona maravillosa —dijo Aedion.

Elisa no había mentido. Annie mintió abiertamente, guardaba cosas que eran vitales.

Lo qué era Elisa... Ellas eran aún4: después de todo, no le dijo a Elisa que ella era reina.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? —le preguntó Aelin por fin, sus hombros relajados—. A los siete años de edad en las calles de Rifthold no a menudo conoces un final feliz.

Algo despertó en los ojos de Elisa y Aelin se preguntó si ella había estado esperando el golpe que caería, esperando la orden de irse.

—Utilicé mis habilidades. A veces yo era humana; a veces me ponía las pieles de otros niños de la calle con reconocimiento de sus cuerpos; a veces me convertía en un gato callejero o una rata o una gaviota. Y entonces aprendí que si me hacía más guapa, si me hiciera hermosa –cuando pidiera dinero, llegaría mucho más rápido. Yo llevaba uno de esos rostros hermosos el día que la magia cayó. Y he estado atrapada en él desde entonces.

—Así que esta cara —dijo Aelin—, ¿no es tu verdadero rostro? ¿Tu cuerpo real?

—No. Y lo que me mata es que no puedo recordar cuál era mi verdadera cara. Ese era el peligro del cambio –que te olvides de tu forma real, porque es el recuerdo de lo que eres lo que guía el cambio. Recuerdo que era clara como un lirón, pero... no me acuerdo si mis ojos eran de color azul o gris o verde; No puedo recordar la forma de la nariz o mi barbilla. Y era el cuerpo de una niña, también. No sé a lo que me parecería ahora, como mujer.

Aelin dijo:

—Y esta era la forma que Arobynn vio pocos años más tarde.

Lysandra asintió y limpió una mancha invisible de pelusa en su vestido.

—Si la magia vuelve a estar libre, ¿descon arías de un cambia-forma?

Así cuidadosamente redactada, tan casualmente preguntó, como si no fuera la pregunta más importante de todas.

Aelin se encogió de hombros y le dio la verdad.

—Yo estaría celosa de un cambia-forma. El cambio en cualquier forma, por favor, vendría a ser bastante útil —lo consideró—. Un cambia-forma haría un poderoso aliado. Y un amigo aún más entretenido.

Aedion re exionó:

—Sería hacer una diferencia en un campo de batalla, una vez que se liberara la magia. Graham apenas le preguntó,

—¿Tuviste una forma favorita?

La sonrisa de Elisa fue nada menos que malvada.

—Me gustó algo con garras y grandes, grandes colmillos. Aelin tragó su risa.

—¿Hay alguna razón detrás de esta visita, Elisa, o está aquí sólo para hacer a mis amigos retorcerse?

Toda diversión se desvaneció mientras Elisa levantó un saco de terciopelo que se hundió con lo que parecía ser un gran cuadro.

—Lo que solicitaste —el cuadro golpeó mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre la mesa de madera desgastada.

Aelin deslizó el saco hacia sí misma, así como los hombres levantaron sus cejas y sutilmente olfatearon el cuadro dentro.

—Gracias.

Elisa dijo:

—Arobynn va a llamarte mañana, para ser entregado la noche siguiente. Estés lista.

—Bien —fue un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro en blanco.

Aedion se inclinó hacia delante, mirando entre ellas.

—¿Espera solamente Aelin para entregarlo?

—No –a todos ustedes, creo.

Graham dijo:

—¿Es una trampa?

—Probablemente, de una u otra manera —dijo Elisa—. Él quiere que entregues y luego te unas a él para cenar.

—Demonios y comida —dijo Aelin—. Una deliciosa combinación. Sólo Elisa sonrió.

—¿Va a envenenarnos? —preguntó Aedion.

Aelin rascó un pedazo de tierra en la mesa.

—El veneno no es el estilo de Arobynn. Si tuviera que hacer algo para la comida, sería añadir un poco de droga que nos incapacite mientras que él se mueve con nosotros donde quisiera. Es el control que él ama —agregó, sin dejar de mirar a la mesa, no del todo sintiéndose capaz de ver lo que estaba escrito en los rostros de Graham o Aedion—. El dolor y el miedo, sí, pero el poder es de lo que realmente se nutre —La cara de Elisa había perdido su suavidad, sus ojos la fría y agudos –un reflejo de ella misma, sin duda. La única persona que podía comprender, que también había aprendido de primera mano exactamente cuánto era ese deseo de control. Aelin se elevó de su asiento—. Te acompañare a tú carro.

Ella y Lysandra hicieron una pausa entre los montones de cajas en el depósito.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Lysandra, cruzando los brazos.

Aelin asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy segura de que la deuda podría jamás ser pagada por lo que... lo que hicieron todos. Pero si lo hará tiene que ser su ciente. Estoy quedando sin tiempo.

Elisa frunció los labios.

—No voy a ser capaz de correr el riesgo de venir aquí otra vez. Hasta después. —Gracias –por todo.

—Todavía podría tener algunos trucos bajo la manga. Estate en guardia.

—Y tú estarás en la suya.

—¿No estás... furiosa porque no te dije?

—Tú secreto podría hacer que te maten tan fácilmente como el mío, Elisa. Sólo sentí... no sé. Si nada, me pregunté si había hecho algo mal, algo para que no confíes en mí lo su ciente como para decirme.

—Yo quería –me he estado muriendo por ello.

Aelin le creyó.

—Te arriesgaste a esos guardias Valg por mí –por Aedion, ese día que lo rescatamos— dijo Aelin—. Ellos probablemente estarían fuera de sí cuando se enteraron de que había un cam- bia-forma en esta ciudad —Y esa noche en los Fosos, cuando ella se volvió lejos del Valg y escondiéndose detrás de Arobynn... Tenía que haber evitado su aviso—. Tienes que estar loca.

—Incluso antes de saber quién eras, Aelin, yo sabía por lo que estabas trabajando... Esto valía la pena.

—¿Qué es? —su garganta se apretó.

—Un mundo donde la gente como yo no tienen que ocultarse —Elisa se dio la vuelta, pero Aelin la agarró de la mano. Elisa sonrió un poco—. En momentos como estos, me gustaría tener la habilidad particular de establecerme en tu lugar.

—¿Lo harías si pudieras? Dos noches a partir de ahora, quiero decir.

Elisa suavemente se soltó de su mano.

—He pensado sobre ello cada día desde que Wesley murió. Yo lo haría y con mucho gusto.

Pero no me importa si lo haces tú. Tú no vacilas. Me parece que es reconfortante, de algún modo.5

 **oooooooooooooo**

La invitación llegó de un niño de la calle a las diez de la mañana siguiente.

Aelin se quedó mirando el sobre de color crema sobre la mesa delante de la chimenea, su sello de cera roja impresa con dagas cruzadas. Aedion y Graham, mirando por encima de sus hombros, estudiaron la caja con la que había llegado. Ambos hombres olfatearon –y fruncieron el ceño.

—Huele como almendras —dijo Aedion.

Sacó la tarjeta. Una invitación formal para cenar mañana a las ocho –para ella y dos invitados– y una solicitud por el favor que le adeudaban.

Su paciencia estaba en un extremo. Pero en la moda típica de Arobynn, descargar el demonio en su puerta no sería suficiente. No –ella lo entregaría en sus términos.

La cena era bien tarde en el día para dar su tiempo para el estofado. Había una nota al nal de la invitación, en un garabato elegante y e ciente. Un regalo –y uno que espero que llevarás mañana por la noche.

Ella tiró la carta sobre la mesa y agitó una mano a Aedion o Graham para que abrieran la caja mientras se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia el castillo. El sol estaba deslumbrante en la mañana, resplandeciente como si hubiera sido diseñado de perla y oro y plata.

El deslizado de la cinta, el ruido sordo de la abertura de la tapa de la caja, y– —¿Qué en el infierno es esto?

Ella miró por encima de su hombro. Aedion retenía una botella grande de vidrio en sus manos, lleno de líquido de color ámbar.

Dijo rotundamente:

—Aceite perfumado de piel.

—¿Por qué él quiere que lo uses? —preguntó Aedion demasiado reservado.

Miró por la ventana de nuevo. Graham la acechó y se sentó en el sillón detrás de ella, una fuerza constante en la espalda. Aelin dijo:

—Es sólo otro movimiento en el juego que hemos estado jugando.

Tendría que frotarlo en su piel. Su aroma.

Ella misma dijo que lo había esperado nada menos, pero...

—¿Y lo vas a usar? —escupió Aedion.

—Mañana, nuestro objetivo es conseguir el amuleto de Orynth de él. El convenir llevar el aceite lo pondrá sobre el equilibrio inseguro.

—No lo entiendo.

—La invitación es una amenaza —respondió Graham por ella. Podía sentirlo a pulgadas de distancia, estaba al tanto de sus movimientos, tanto como ella de los suyos—. Dos compañeros, él sabe cuántos de nosotros estamos aquí, sabe quién eres.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Aedion.

La tela de su camisa suspiró contra la piel de Graham cuando él se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no ha descubierto por ahora que soy Hada.

El pensamiento de Graham frente a Arobynn, y lo que Arobynn podría tratar de hacer–

—Y ¿qué pasa con el demonio? —exigió Aedion—. ¿Él espera que lo llevemos encima en todas nuestras mejores galas?

—Otra prueba. Y sí.

—¿Así que como hacemos para atrapar nosotros mismos un comandante Valg? Aelin y Graham se miraron el uno al otro.

—Tú vas a quedar aquí —le dijo a Aedion.

—Como el infierno que lo haré.

Ella señaló a su lado.

—Si no hubieras sido un dolor exaltado en mi culo y desgarrado tus puntos cuando combatiste con Graham, podrías haber venido. Pero todavía está en vías de recuperación, y no haré que corras el riesgo de exponer tus heridas en la basura de las alcantarillas sólo para que puedas sentirte mejor contigo mismo.

Las fosas nasales de Aedion estallaron cuando retuvo su temperamento.

—Te vas a enfrentar a un demonio–

—Ella va ser cuidada —dijo Graham.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mí misma —le espetó—Voy a vestirme —agarró su traje de donde lo había dejado secar sobre un sillón delante de las ventanas abiertas.

Aedion suspiró detrás de ella.

—Por favor –solo anda con cuidado. ¿Y Lysandra es de ar?

—Lo sabremos mañana —dijo. Ella confiaba en Elisa –no habría dejado que ella se acercara a Aedion de otro modo, pero Elisa no sabría necesariamente si Arobynn la estaba utilizando.

Graham arqueó las cejas. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sólo quiero pasar estos dos días y terminar con esto. —Eso nunca va a dejar de ser extraño —murmuró Aedion.

—Lidia con eso —le dijo ella, llevando el traje al el dormitorio—. Vamos a buscar nosotros mismos un bonito pequeño demonio.

* * *

4 Se re ere a que, después de que Elisa le haya mentido, seguían siendo amigas.

5 Esta última parte se refiere al hecho de que, próximamente, van a matar a Arobynn y que a Elisa le gustaría hacerlo.


	40. Chapter 39

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 2/4**

 **Capitulo 39**

—Muerto como muerto puede ser —dijo Aelin, cruzando la mitad superior de los restos del Sabueso del Wyrd de los desperdicios. Graham de cuclillas sobre uno de los pedacitos de la parte inferior, gruño su con rmación—. Lorcan no tira golpes, ¿verdad? —dijo, estudiando la sangre salpicada cruzando las alcantarillas apestosas. Había apenas algo más de los capitanes Valg, o del Sabueso del Wyrd. En una cuestión de momentos Lorcan había masacrado a todos como si fueran muebles. Dioses antiguos.

Graham dijo:

—Lorcan probablemente pasó toda la pelea imaginando que cada una de estas criaturas eras tú —dijo Graham, levantándose teniendo un brazo tieso agarrado—. La piel de piedra parece como armadura, pero es sólo carne —él olió y gruñó con asco.

—Bien. Y gracias a Lorcan, por averiguar para nosotros —se acercó a Graham, tomando el pesado brazo de él, y saludó al príncipe con los dedos tiesos de la criatura.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo entre dientes.

Ella había retorcido los dedos del demonio un poco más. —Sería un buen rascador de espalda.

Graham solamente frunció el ceño.

—Agua estas —dijo y arrojó el brazo en el torso del Sabueso del Wyrd. Aterrizó con un pesado golpe y haciendo clic en la piedra—. Así que, Lorcan puede derribar un Sabueso del Wyrd —Graham resopló ante el nombre que había usado—. Y una vez abajo, parece que se queda abajo. Es bueno saberlo.

Graham la miró con recelo.

—Esta trampa no era sólo para enviar Lorcan un mensaje, ¿verdad?

—Estas cosas son títeres del rey —dijo ella—, por lo que su Gran Majestad Imperial tiene ahora un vistazo de la cara y el olor de Lorcan, y sospecho que no estará muy contento de tener a un guerrero Hada en su ciudad. ¿Por qué, yo apostaría que Lorcan está siendo perseguido actualmente por los otros siete Sabuesos del Wyrd, que sin duda tienen una cuenta pendiente en nombre de su rey y su hermano caído?

Graham sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé si hay que estrangularte o aplaudirte en la espalda.

—Creo que hay una larga la de personas que se sienten de la misma manera —ella escaneaba el alcantarillado –dando vuelta por la cámara—. Necesitamos los ojos de Lorcan en otro lugar esta noche y mañana. Y lo que necesitaba saber es si estos Sabuesos del Wyrd podrían morir.

—¿Por qué? —él vio demasiado.

Poco a poco, se encontró con su mirada.

—Porque yo voy a usar su querida entrada del alcantarillado para entrar en el castillo –y volar la torre del reloj justo de debajo de ellos.

Graham soltó una risa baja, malvada.

—Así es como vas a liberar la magia. Una vez Lorcan mate el último de los Sabuesos del Wyrd, tú entraras.

—Él realmente debería haberme matado, considerando el mundo de los problemas que ahora le daré a través de la caza esta ciudad.

Graham enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa salvaje. —Se lo merece.

Envueltos, armados y enmascarados, Aelin se apoyó contra la pared de piedra del edificio abandonado, mientras Graham rodeó al comandante Valg atado en el centro de la habitación.

—Ustedes han firmado su sentencia de muerte, gusanos —dijo la cosa dentro del cuerpo del guardia.

Aelin chasqueó la lengua.

—No debe ser un muy buen demonio para ser capturado tan fácilmente.

Había sido una broma, realmente. Aelin había elegido la patrulla más pequeña dirigida por el más suave de los comandantes. Ella y Rowan habían emboscado a la patrulla justo antes de medianoche en una zona tranquila de la ciudad.

Apenas había asesinado a dos guardias antes de que el resto estuvieran muertos a manos dea un guerrero Hada en su ciudad. ¿Por qué, yo apostaría que Lorcan está siendo perseguido actualmente por los otros siete Sabuesos del Wyrd, que sin duda tienen una cuenta pendiente en nombre de su rey y su hermano caído?

Graham sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé si hay que estrangularte o aplaudirte en la espalda.

—Creo que hay una larga la de personas que se sienten de la misma manera —ella escaneaba el alcantarillado –dando vuelta por la cámara—. Necesitamos los ojos de Lorcan en otro lugar esta noche y mañana. Y lo que necesitaba saber es si estos Sabuesos del Wyrd podrían morir.

—¿Por qué? —él vio demasiado.

Poco a poco, se encontró con su mirada.

—Porque yo voy a usar su querida entrada del alcantarillado para entrar en el castillo –y volar la torre del reloj justo de debajo de ellos.

Graham soltó una risa baja, malvada.

—Así es como vas a liberar la magia. Una vez Lorcan mate el último de los Sabuesos del Wyrd, tú entraras.

—Él realmente debería haberme matado, considerando el mundo de los problemas que ahora le daré a través de la caza esta ciudad.

Rowan enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa salvaje.

—Se lo merece.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Envueltos, armados y enmascarados, Aelin se apoyó contra la pared de piedra del edi cio abandonado, mientras Rowan rodeó al comandante Valg atado en el centro de la habitación.

—Ustedes han rmado su sentencia de muerte, gusanos —dijo la cosa dentro del cuerpo del guardia.

Aelin chasqueó la lengua.

—No debe ser un muy buen demonio para ser capturado tan fácilmente.

Había sido una broma, realmente. Aelin había elegido la patrulla más pequeña dirigida por el más suave de los comandantes. Ella y Graham habían emboscado a la patrulla justo antes de medianoche en una zona tranquila de la ciudad.

Apenas había asesinado a dos guardias antes de que el resto estuvieran muertos a manos de Graham –y cuando el comandante trató de correr, el guerrero Hada le había cogido dentro de latidos del corazón.

Dejándolo inconsciente había sido obra de un momento. La parte más difícil había estado en arrastrar su cuerpo a través de los barrios bajos, en el edificio, y hacia abajo en el sótano, donde lo habían encadenado a una silla.

—Yo –no soy un demonio —dijo el hombre entre dientes, como si cada palabra le quemara.

Aelin se cruzó de brazos. Graham, teniendo tanto a Goldryn y Damaris, rodeó sobre el hombre, un halcón que se acerca a la presa.

—Entonces, ¿para qué es el anillo? —dijo ella. Un suspiro de aliento –humano, fatigado. —Para esclavizarnos –corrompernos.

—¿Y?

—Ven más cerca, y yo podría decirte —su voz cambió entonces, más profunda y más fría. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Graham.

—Sus lenguas humanas no pueden pronunciar nuestros nombres, o nuestro idioma —dijo el demonio.

Ella le imitó:

—Sus lenguas humanas no pueden pronunciar nuestros nombres. He oído eso antes, por desgracia —Aelin dejó escapar una risa baja cuando la criatura en el interior del hombre hirvió—. Cuál es tu nombre –¿tu nombre real?

El hombre destrozado, hizo un movimiento espasmódico violento que hizo a Graham dar un paso más cerca. Ella cuidadosamente monitoreado la batalla entre los dos seres dentro de ese cuerpo. Al fin dijo:

—Stevan.

—Stevan —dijo ella. Los ojos del hombre estaban claros, jos en ella—. Stevan —dijo de nuevo, más fuerte.

—Cállate —el demonio se quebró.

—¿De dónde eres, Stevan?

—Suficiente de –Melisande.

—Stevan —repitió. No había trabajado en eso el día de la fuga de Aedion –no hubiera sido suficiente, pero ahora...—. ¿Tienes una familia, Stevan?

—Muertos. Todos ellos. Del mismo modo que tú lo estarás —se puso rígido, se desplomó, se puso rígido, se desplomó.

—¿Puedes quitarte el anillo?

—Nunca —dijo la cosa.

—¿Puedes volver, Stevan? ¿Si el anillo se va?

Un estremecimiento que dejó su cabeza colgando entre sus hombros. —Yo no quiero, incluso si pudiera.

—¿Por qué?

—Las cosas –cosas que hice, lo hicimos... Le gustaba mirar mientras que los tomaba, mientras

yo les arrancaba partes.

Graham se detuvo de rodearlo, de pie a su lado. A pesar de su máscara, casi podía ver la ex- presión de su cara el asco y lástima.

—Háblame de los príncipes Valg —dijo Aelin.

Tanto el hombre como el demonio estaban en silencio. —Háblame de los príncipes Valg —le ordenó.

—Son las tinieblas, son la gloria, son eternos. —Stevan, dime. ¿Hay alguno aquí –en Rifthold?

—Sí.

—¿De quién es el cuerpo que habita?

—Del Príncipe Heredero.

—¿Está el príncipe allí, como tú estás aquí?

—Nunca lo vi –nunca le habló. Si –si es un príncipe dentro de él... No puede aguantar, no puede soportar esta cosa. Si se trata de un príncipe... el príncipe le habrá roto, usado y lo habrá llevado.

Terry, Terry... El hombre respiró.

—Por favor —su voz tan vacía y suave en comparación con la de la cosa dentro de él—. Por favor –acaba con él. No puedo sostenerlo.

—Mentiroso —ronroneó—. Te entregaste a ti mismo.

—No había elección —dijo el hombre con voz entrecortada—. Ellos vinieron a nuestros hogares, nuestras familias. Dijeron que los anillos eran parte del uniforme, así que tuvimos que usarlos —un estremecimiento pasó por él, y algo antiguo y frío le sonrió—. ¿Qué eres, mujer? —Se pasó la lengua por sus labios—. Déjame probarte. Dime lo que eres.

Aelin estudió el anillo negro en su dedo. Caín –érase una vez, meses y vidas atrás, Caín había combatido la cosa dentro de él. Hubo un día, en los pasillos del castillo, cuando él la había mirado persiguiendo, cazando. Como si, a pesar del anillo...

—Yo soy la muerte —dijo simplemente—. Si lo deseas. El hombre se desplomó, el demonio cedió.

—Sí —suspiró—. Sí.

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

—Cualquier cosa —el hombre respiró—. Por favor.

Ella miró a su lado, en su anillo, y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

—Escucha con atención.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Aelin despertó, empapada en sudor y se retorció en las sabanas, el miedo apretando en ella como un puño.

Se obligó a respirar, a parpadear –a buscar en la habitación bañada por la luna y girar la cabeza y ver al Príncipe Hada dormido en la cama.

Vivo –no torturado, no muerto.

Sin embargo, estiró una mano sobre el mar de mantas entre ellos y le tocó el hombro desnudo. Músculo duro como una piedra envuelta en piel suave terciopelo. Real.

Habían hecho lo que tenían que, y el comandante Valg estaba encerrado en otro edi cio, listo y esperando a mañana por la noche, cuando iban a llevarlo a la Torre del Homenaje, el favor de Arobynn al n cumplido. Pero las palabras del demonio resonaban en su cabeza. Y luego se mezclan con la voz del príncipe Valg que había utilizado la boca de Dorian como una marioneta.

Voy a destruir todo lo que amas. Una promesa.

Aelin soltó un suspiro, con cuidado de no molestar al Príncipe Hada durmiendo a su lado. Por un momento, se le era difícil tirar de la mano tocando su brazo, por un momento, ella sintió la tentación de acariciar sus dedos hacia abajo de la curva de sus músculos.

Pero tenía una última cosa que hacer esta noche. Así que retiró la mano.

Y esta vez, él no se despertó cuando se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, cuando se deslizó de nuevo en el dormitorio, sus botas agarradas en una mano. Ella dio dos pasos, dos pasos enormemente pesados, agotados –antes de que Graham dijera de la cama:

—Hueles a cenizas.

Ella simplemente siguió su camino, hasta que dejó caer sus botas en el armario, se metió en la primera camisa que pudo encontrar, y se lavó la cara y el cuello.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —dijo mientras subía a la cama.

—Fuiste sigilosa esta vez —la furia que hervía de él era casi lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar a través de las mantas.

—Esto no era en particularmente de alto riesgo —mentira. Mentira, mentira, mentira. Ella sólo había sido afortunada.

—¿Y supongo que no vas a decirme hasta que quieras? Ella se desplomó sobre las almohadas.

—No estarás enfadado solo porque me fuera sigilosamente. Su gruñido retumbó en todo el colchón.

—No es una broma.

Cerró sus ojos, sus piernas de plomo. —Lo sé.

—Aelin–

Ella ya estaba dormida.

 **oooooooooooo**

Graham no estaba enojado.

No, enojado no cubría una fracción de ello.

La rabia todavía lo montaba la mañana próxima, cuando despertó antes que ella y se metió en su armario para examinar la ropa de la que se había desvestido. El polvo y el metal y el humo y el sudor le cosquillaban la nariz, y había manchas de suciedad y cenizas en el paño negro.

Sólo unos puñales yacían esparcidos cerca –no había signo de Goldryn o Damaris de haber sido movidos de donde los había arrojado en el suelo del armario anoche. Ningún tu llo de Lorcan, o de Valg. Sin olor de sangre.

O ella no había querido arriesgarse a perder las antiguas hojas en una pelea, o no había querido el extra de peso.

Ella estaba tumbado en la cama cuando salió, con la mandíbula apretada. Ni siquiera se había molestado en usar uno de esos camisones ridículos. Ella debe haber estado agotada lo suficiente para no molestarse con nada aparte de esa camisa de gran tamaño. Su camisa, notó con no poca masculina satisfacción.

Era enorme en ella. Era tan fácil olvidar lo mucho menor que ella era de él. Cómo mortal. Y lo absolutamente consciente del control que tenía que ejercitar todos los días, cada hora, para mantenerla fuera de sus brazos, para no tocarla.

Él frunció el ceño caminando fuera de la habitación. En las montañas, la habría hecho ir en una carrera, o cortar leña durante horas, o tirar con deberes de cocina extra.

Este apartamento era demasiado pequeño, demasiado lleno de machos acostumbrados a su camino y una reina acostumbrada a tener el suyo. Peor aún, una reina empeñada en guardar secretos. Había tratado con gobernantes jóvenes antes: Maeve le había enviado a su cientes tribunales extranjeros que sabía cómo llegar a talonear. Pero Aelin...

Ella lo tomó hacia la búsqueda de cazar demonios. Y sin embargo, esta tarea, lo que había hecho, incluso le requirió a mantenerse en la ignorancia.

Graham llenó el hervidor de agua, centrándose en cada movimiento, aunque sólo sea para no tirarlo a través de la ventana.

—¿Haciendo el desayuno? Cuan doméstico de parte tuya —Aelin se apoyó contra la puerta, irreverente como siempre.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo como un tronco, teniendo en cuenta tu noche ocupada? —¿Nosotros no podemos entrar en una lucha sobre ello antes de mi primera taza de té? Con calma letal, puso la olla en la estufa.

—¿Después del té, entonces?

Se cruzó de brazos, la luz del sol besando el hombro de su vestido azul pálido. Una criatura de lujo, su reina. Y sin embargo –sin embargo, no había comprado una sola cosa nueva para ella últimamente. Soltó un aliento, y sus hombros se hundieron un poco.

La rabia rugiendo a través de sus venas tropezó. Y tropezó otra vez cuando ella mordió su labio.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo hoy.

—Dondequiera que necesites ir —dijo. Miró hacia la mesa, a la estufa—. ¿Por Arobynn? —Él no había olvidado por un segundo que se le venía esta noche –lo que estaría enfrentando.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No, quiero decir, sí, quiero que vengas esta noche, pero... Hay otra cosa que tienes que hacer. Y quiero hacerlo hoy, antes de que suceda todo.

Esperó, conteniéndose de ir a ella, de pedirle que le diga más. Eso había sido su promesa el uno al otro: el espacio para ordenar sus propias vidas miserables, resolver cómo compartirlo. No le importaba. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella frotó en sus cejas con su pulgar y el índice, y cuando cuadró los hombros –los hombros vestidos de seda que llevaba un peso que haría cualquier cosa para aliviar, levantó la barbilla.

—Hay una tumba que necesito de visitar.

No tenía un vestido negro para el luto, pero Aelin imagino que Anthony hubiera preferido en ella algo brillante y encantador de todos modos. Así que llevaba una túnica del color de la hierba de primavera, sus mangas cubiertas con puños de terciopelo de oro en polvo. Vida, pensó cuando anduvo a zancadas a través del pequeño, bonito cementerio con vistas al Avery. La ropa de que Anthony habría querido que vistiera recordaba ella, de vida.

El cementerio estaba vacío, pero las lápidas y la hierba estaban bien cuidados, y los robles imponentes eran incipientes con nuevas hojas. Una brisa que entra en el río brillando los puso a suspirar y volando el pelo suelto, que volvía ahora a su normal oro-miel.

Graham se había quedado cerca de la pequeña puerta de hierro, apoyado en uno de esos robles para mantener a los transeúntes en la tranquila calle de la ciudad detrás de ellos para que se jaran en él. Si lo hicieran, sus ropas negras y armas pintadas lo harían pasar como un simple guardaespaldas.

Había planeado venir sola. Pero esta mañana ventosa despertó y justo... lo necesitaba con ella. La nueva hierba amortiguó cada paso entre las lápidas claras bañado por la luz del sol corriente abajo.

Recogió piedras en el camino, descartando las deformes y rugosas, manteniendo las que brillaba con trozos de cuarzo o color. Agarró un puñado de ellas en el momento en que se acercaba a la última línea de tumbas en el borde del río fangoso grande que uía perezosamente. Era un precioso sepulcro –simple, limpio– y tenía escrito en la piedra:

Anthony Brower. Amado.

Arobynn la había dejado en blanco –sin marcar. Pero Wesley había explicado en su carta cómo él le había pedido al tallador venir. Se acercó a la tumba, leyendo una y otra vez.

Amado –no sólo por ella, sino por muchos.

Anthony. Su Anthony.

Por un momento, se quedó en ese tramo de hierba, en la piedra blanca. Por un momento pudo ver el hermoso rostro sonriéndole, gritándole a ella, amándola. Abrió el puño de guijarros y escogió los tres más bellos de dos de los años desde que había sido tomado de ella, uno para el que habían estado juntos. Con cuidado, los colocó en el vértice de la curva de la lápida.

Luego se sentó en la piedra, metiendo sus pies debajo de ella, y apoyó la cabeza contra la suave, roca fresca.

—Hola, Anthony —respiró en la brisa del río.

Ella no dijo nada durante un tiempo, contenta de estar cerca de él, incluso en esta forma. El sol calentándole el pelo, un beso de calor a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo. Un rastro de Mala, tal vez, incluso aquí.

Empezó a hablar, en silencio y de manera brevemente, diciéndole a Anthony acerca de lo que le había sucedido en sus diez años pasados, diciéndole sobre estos últimos nueve meses. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando las hojas de roble susurro arriba y arrastró los dedos por la suave hierba.

—Te extraño —dijo—. Cada día, te echo de menos. Y yo me pregunto qué habrías hecho con todo esto. Hecho conmigo. Creo –creo que habrías sido un rey maravilloso. Creo que les habrías gustado más que yo, en realidad —su garganta se apretó—. Nunca dije que –lo que sentía. Pero yo te amaba, y yo creo que una parte de mí podría siempre amarte. Tal vez tú eras mi compañero, y nunca lo sabré. Tal vez voy a pasar el resto de mi vida pensando en eso. Tal vez te veré de nuevo en el más allá, y luego lo sabré a ciencia cierta. Pero hasta entonces... hasta entonces te echo de menos, y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí.

No iba a pedir disculpas, ni decir que fue culpa suya. Debido a que su muerte no fue culpa suya. Y esta noche... Esta noche iba a saldar esa deuda.

Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la manga y se puso de pie. El sol secó sus lágrimas. Había olido el pino y la nieve antes de que lo oyera, y cuando se volvió, Graham estaba a un par de pies de distancia, mirando a la lápida detrás de ella.

—Era–

—Yo sé lo que él era para ti —dijo Graham suavemente, y le tendió la mano. No para tomar la suya, pero si por una piedra.

Ella abrió su puño, y rebuscó entre las piedras hasta que encontró un suave y redondo, del tamaño de un huevo de un colibrí. Con una delicadeza que rompió su corazón, él lo puso en la lápida al lado de sus propios guijarros.

—Vas a matar a Arobynn esta noche, ¿no? —dijo.

—Después de la cena. Cuando se haya ido a la cama. Voy a volver a la Guarida a acabar con él.

Había venido aquí para recordarse a sí misma –recordarse a sí misma por qué estaba esa tumba antes de que existiera, y por qué tenía las cicatrices en su espalda.

—¿Y el Amuleto de Orynth?

—Un juego final, sino también una distracción.

La luz del sol bailaba en el Avery, casi cegadora.

—¿Ya está lista para hacerlo?

Miró de nuevo a la lápida, y a la hierba ocultar el ataúd debajo. —No tengo elección pero estaré lista.


	41. Chapter 40

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 3/4**

 **Capitulo 40**

Elide pasó dos días en el servicio voluntario de cocina, para aprender dónde y cuándo las lavanderas comían y quienes trajeron su comida. En ese momento, el cocinero jefe con aba en ella lo su ciente para que cuando se ofreció para llevar el pan hasta el comedor, él no lo pensó dos veces.

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando roció el veneno en unos rollos de pan. La Líder de Ala había jurado que no mataría –solo la lavandera enfermaría durante unos días. Y tal vez esto la hizo egoísta por colocar su propia supervivencia primero, pero Elide no vaciló cuando vertió el polvo pálido en algunos rollos, mezclándolo en la harina cuando vertió el polvo sobre ellos.

Elide marcó un rollo en particular, para asegurarse de que se lo diera a la lavandera que observó días antes, pero los demás se dieron al azar a las otras lavanderas.

Infiernos –probablemente se va a quemar en el reino del in erno para siempre por esto.

Pero podía pensar en su condenación cuando se haya escapado y estuviera lejos, muy lejos, más allá del Continente del Sur.

Elide entró cojeando en el comedor estridente, una lisiada tranquila con otro plato de comida. Hizo su camino por la larga mesa, tratando de mantener el peso en la pierna mientras se apo- yaba en una y otra vez depósito los rollos en placas. La lavandera ni siquiera se molestó en darle las gracias.

Al día siguiente, la Guarida era un hervidero con la noticia de que un tercio de las lavanderas estaban enfermas. Esto debe haber sido el pollo en la cena, ellos dijeron. O el cordero. O la sopa, sólo algunos de ellos lo habían cogido. El cocinero se disculpó y Elide había tratado de no pedir disculpas a él cuando vio el terror en sus ojos.

La cabeza de las lavanderas en realidad parecía aliviada cuando Elide cojeando se ofreció a ayudar. Le dio para escoger cualquier estación y ponerse a trabajar.

Perfecto.

Pero la culpa empujaba hacia abajo sobre sus hombros mientras fue derecha a la estación de esa mujer.

Trabajo todo el día, y esperó para que la ropa ensangrentada llegara.

Cuando nalmente lo hicieron, no había tanta sangre como antes, pero más de una sustancia que parecía similar al vómito.

Elide casi vomitó a sí misma cuando los lavó. Y las exprimió. Y las seco. Y plancho. Tomó horas.

Caía la noche cuando dobló la última de ellas, tratando de evitar que sus dedos temblaran. Pero se acercó a la cabecera de las lavanderas y dijo suavemente, no más que una muchacha nerviosa.

—¿Debería –debería devolverlos?

La mujer sonrió. Elide se preguntó si la otra lavandera había sido enviada allí como castigo.

—Hay una escalera sobre ese camino que le llevará a los niveles subterráneos. Diga a los guardias que eres el reemplazo de Misty. Llevé la ropa a la segunda puerta de la izquierda y suéltelos afuera.

La mujer miró las cadenas de Elide.

—Trate de correr fuera, si usted puede.

Las entrañas de Elide se habían convertido liquidas en el momento en que llegó a los guardias.

Pero no le hicieron una pregunta mientras ella recitaba lo que la lavandera de cabecera había dicho.

Abajo, abajo, abajo mientras caminaba, en la penumbra de la escalera de caracol. La temperatura cayó en picado cuanto más descendía.

Y entonces oyó los gemidos.

Gemidos de dolor, de terror, de la desesperación.

Sostuvo el cesto de la ropa contra su pecho. Una antorcha parpadeaba por delante. Dioses, era tan frío aquí.

Las escaleras se abrieron hacia la parte inferior, iluminando a cabo un descenso recto y revelando un amplio pasillo, iluminado con antorchas y forrado con un sinnúmero de puertas de hierro.

Los gemidos venían detrás de ellas.

Segunda puerta a la izquierda. La sacaron con lo que parecía marcas de garras, empujando hacia fuera desde dentro.

Había guardias aquí abajo –guardias y hombres extraños, que patrullaban arriba y abajo, des- de la apertura y el cierre de las puertas. Las rodillas de Elide tambalearon. Nadie la detuvo.

Dejó el cesto de la ropa delante de la segunda puerta y llamó en voz baja. El hierro era tan frío que quemó.

—Ropa limpia —dijo contra el metal. Era absurdo. En este lugar, con estas personas, todavía insistían en ropa limpia.

Tres de los guardias se habían detenido a mirar. Ella ngió no darse cuenta – ngió retroceder poco a poco, un pequeño conejo asustado.

Fingió coger su pie destrozado sobre algo y resbalar.

Pero fue el dolor real que rugió a través de su pierna mientras bajaba, sus cadenas rompiendo y tirando en ella. El suelo estaba tan frío como la puerta de hierro.

Ninguno de los guardias hizo algo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella susurró, agarrándose el tobillo, comprando de todo el tiempo que pudo, su corazón atronador-atronador-atronador.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Manon observaba a Elide vomitar. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Una centinela Blackbeak la había encontrado acurrucada en una bola en una esquina de un pasillo al azar, temblorosa, un charco de orina por debajo de ella. Habiendo escuchado que el siervo era ahora propiedad de Manon, la centinela la tomó y la arrastró hasta aquí.

Asterin y Sorrel quedaron con cara de piedra detrás de Manon cuando la niña vomitó en el cubo de nuevo sólo bilis y saliva en esta ocasión, y por n levantó la cabeza.

—Informe —dijo Manon.

—Vi a la cámara —dijo Elide con voz áspera.

Todas ellas esperaron.

—Alguien abrió la puerta para sacar la ropa, y vi la cámara más allá.

Con esos penetrantes ojos en los de ella, probablemente había visto demasiado.

—Suéltalo —dijo Manon, apoyándose contra la columna de la cama. Asterin y Sorrel permaneciendo junto a la puerta, supervisando por los curiosos.

Elide se quedó en el piso, su pierna torcida hacia un lado. Pero los ojos que encontraron a Manon provocado con un carácter ardiente que la muchacha raras veces revelaba.

—Lo que abría la puerta era un hombre hermoso, un hombre con el pelo de oro y un collar alrededor de su cuello. Pero él no era un hombre. No había nada humano en sus ojos —uno de los príncipes –tenía que ser—. Yo – ngí caer para que pudiera comprarme más tiempo para ver quién abrió la puerta. Cuando él me vio en el suelo, me sonrió –y esta oscuridad se ltró fuera de él... —se tambaleó hacia el cubo y se inclinó sobre él, pero no vomitó. Después de un momento, dijo—. Me las arreglé para mirar lo que pasaba en la sala de atrás.

Se quedó mirando a Manon, luego a Asterin y Sorrel. —Tú dijiste que iban a ser... implantados.

—Sí —dijo Manon.

—¿Sabías cuántas veces?

—¿Qué? —aspiró Asterin.

—¿Sabías —dijo Elide, su voz desigual de rabia o el miedo— cuántas veces iban a ser implan- tadas con crías antes de que fueran despedidas?

Todo fue tranquilo en la cabeza de Manon. —Continuad.

El rostro de Elide era blanco como la muerte, por lo que sus pecas parecen secas, salpicadas de sangre.

—Por lo menos, han entregado al menos un bebé cada uno. Y ya están a punto de dar a luz a otro.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Sorrel.

—¿Los Witchlings? —respiró Asterin.

Elide realmente trató de vomitar de nuevo esta vez.

Cuando terminó, Manon se dominaba a sí misma lo su ciente como para decir: —Háblame de los Witchlings.

—No son Witchlings. No son bebés —escupió Elide, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos como para arrancarse los ojos—. Son criaturas. Son demonios. Su piel es como el diamante negro, y ellos –tienen estos hocicos, con los dientes. Colmillos. Ya tienen colmillos. Y no como los tuyos —bajó sus manos—. Ellos tienen dientes de piedra negro. No hay nada suyo en ellos.

Si se horrorizaron Sorrel y Asterin, no mostraron nada. —¿Qué hay de las Yellowlegs? —exigió Manon.

—Ellos las han encadenado a las tablas. Altares. Y ellas sollozaban. Ellas pedían al hombre que las dejara ir. Pero están... están cerca de dar a luz. Y entonces corrí. Corrí de allí lo más rápido que podía, y... oh, dioses. Oh, dioses —Elide comenzó a llorar.

Despacio, despacio Manon se volvió hacia su Segunda y Tercera. Sorrel estaba pálida, sus ojos furiosos.

Pero Asterin se reunió con la mirada de Manon con una furia que Manon nunca había visto dirigida a ella.

—Tú dejas que ellos hagan esto.

Las uñas de Manon se movieron hacia fuera.

—Estas son mis órdenes. Esta es nuestra tarea.

—¡Es una abominación! —gritó Asterin.

Elide detuvo su llanto. Y retrocedió a la seguridad de la chimenea.

Luego hubo lágrimas –lágrimas– en los ojos de Asterin.

Manon gruñó.

—¿Has suavizado tú corazón? —la voz bien podría haber sido la de su abuela—. No tienes estomago para–

—¡Dejas que lo hagan! —bramó Asterin.

Sorrel fue directo a la cara de Asterin.

—Retírate.

Asterin empujó a Sorrel tan violentamente que la Segunda de Manon fue estrellándose en la cómoda.

Antes que Sorrel pudiera recuperarse, Asterin estaba a pulgadas de Manon. —Le diste esas brujas. ¡Le diste brujas!

Manon arremetió, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la garganta de Asterin. Pero Asterin aga- rró su brazo, cavando con sus clavos de hierro con tanta fuerza que la sangre corría.

Por un momento, el goteo de la sangre de Manon en el piso era el único sonido.

La vida de Asterin debería haberse acabado por la extracción de la sangre de la heredera.

Luz se re ejaba en la daga de Sorrel mientras se acercaba, lista para arrancar la columna vertebral de Asterin si Manon daba la orden. Manon podría haber jurado que la mano de Sorrel se tambaleó ligeramente.

Manon se encontró con las motas doradas en los ojos negros de Asterin.

—Tú no haces preguntas. Tú no exiges. Tú ya no serás Tercera. Vesta te sustituirá. Tú– Una risa rota áspera.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada al respecto, ¿verdad? Tú no vas a liberarlas. No vas a luchar por ellas. Por nosotras. ¿Por lo que diría la Abuela? ¿Por qué no ha respondido a ella sus cartas, Manon? ¿Cuántos tienen que enviar ahora? —las uñas de hierro de Asterin atrincheraron más duro, carne desmenuzado. Manon abrazó el dolor.

—Mañana por la mañana en el desayuno, recibirás tu castigo —silbó Manon, y empujó a su Tercera a distancia, enviando a Asterin tambaleándose hacia la puerta. Manon dejó su brazo ensangrentado colgando a un lado suyo. Tendría que cubrirlo encima pronto. La sangre –en su palma, en los dedos– se sentía tan familiar...

—Si intenta liberarlos, si haces algo estúpido, Asterin Blackbeak —Manon continuó—, el próximo castigo que recibirás será tu propia ejecución.

Asterin soltó otra carcajada sin alegría.

—No habrías desobedecido incluso si hubieran sido Blackbeaks ahí abajo, ¿verdad? La lealtad, la obediencia, la brutalidad, que es lo que eres.

—Déjalo mientras todavía puedas caminar —dijo en voz baja Sorrel.

Asterin giró hacia la Segunda, y algo así como dolor cruzó su rostro.

Manon parpadeó. Esos sentimientos...

Asterin giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Elide había logrado despejar su cabeza en el momento en que se ofreció a limpiar y vendar el brazo de Manon.

Lo que había visto hoy, tanto en esta sala y en esa cámara por debajo...

Dejas que lo hagan. Ella no culpó Asterin por ello, aunque la había sorprendido al ver a la bruja perder control de modo completo. Nunca había visto a ninguna de ellas reaccionar con cual- quier cosa menos diversión fresca, indiferencia o la sed de sangre y rabia.

Manon no había dicho una palabra desde que había ordenado a Sorrel seguir a Asterin a dis- tancia y mantenerla lejos de hacer algo profundamente estúpido.

Como si el salvar esas brujas Yellowlegs pudiera ser tonto. Como si ese tipo de piedad era imprudente.

Manon estaba mirando a la nada cuando Elide había terminado de aplicar el ungüento y alcan- zó los vendajes. Las heridas punzantes eran profundas, pero no lo su cientemente malo como para justi car puntos de sutura.

—¿Tu reino devastado vale la pena? —se atrevió a preguntar Elide.

Esos ojos de oro quemado se desplazaron hacia la ventana oscurecida.

—No espero que un ser humano pueda entender lo que se siente al ser un inmortal sin patria. Ser maldecido con el exilio eterno —Frías, palabras distantes.

Elide dijo:

—Mi reino fue conquistado por el rey de Adarlan, y todo el mundo que amaba fue ejecutado. Las tierras de mi padre y mi título fueron robados de mí por mi tío, y mi mejor oportunidad de seguridad se encuentra ahora en navegar hasta el otro extremo del mundo. Entiendo lo que es como para desear la esperanza.

—No es la esperanza. Es la supervivencia.

Elide rodó suavemente un vendaje alrededor del antebrazo de la bruja.

—Es la esperanza para tu país de origen que guías tú, que te hace obedecer.

—¿Y qué de tu futuro? Para toda tu charla de la esperanza, pareces resignada a huir. ¿Por qué no volver a tu reino para luchar?

Tal vez el horror que había presenciado hoy le dio el coraje de decir:

—Hace diez años, mis padres fueron asesinados. Mi padre fue ejecutado en un bloque de carnicero en frente de miles. Pero mi madre... Mi madre murió defendiendo a Aelin Galathynius, la heredera al trono de Terrasen. Compró tiempo a Aelin tiempo para correr. Siguieron las huellas de Aelin al río congelado, donde dijeron que debe haber caído en él y se ahogó.

"Pero ya ves, Aelin tenía magia de fuego. Ella podría haber sobrevivido al frío. Y Aelin... Aelin nunca realmente me gustó o jugó conmigo porque yo era muy tímida, pero... nunca les creí cuando dijeron que estaba muerta. Todos los días desde entonces, yo misma he dicho que ella se escapó, y que todavía está ahí fuera, esperando el momento oportuno. Creciendo, creciendo fuerte, por lo que puede ser que algún día vuelva para salvar Terrasen. Y tú eres mi enemigo –porque si regresa, ella luchará contigo.

"Pero durante diez años, hasta que llegué aquí, he sufrido a Vernon gracias a ella. Debido a la esperanza de que ella se escapó, y al sacri cio de que mi madre no fuera en vano. Pensé que un día, Aelin vendría a salvarme –recordaría que yo existía y me rescataría de esa torre —Allí estaba, su gran secreto, que nunca se había atrevido a decir a nadie, ni siquiera su niñera—. A pesar de que... a pesar de que nunca llegó, a pesar de que ya estoy aquí, no puedo dejar de lado eso. Y creo que es por eso que tú obedeces. Porque tú tienes la esperanza de cada día de tu espantosa vida miserable que podrás volver a casa.

Elide terminó de envolver el vendaje y dio un paso atrás. Manon estaba mirándola a ella ahora. —¿Si Aelin Galathynius estuviera de verdad viva, tratarías de correr hacía ella? ¿Luchar con ella?

—Me gustaría pelear con uñas y dientes para llegar a ella. Pero hay líneas que no me permito cruzar. Porque yo no creo que pueda hacer frente a ella sí... si yo no puedo hacer frente a mí mismo por lo que he hecho.

Manon no dijo nada. Elide se alejó en dirección a la sala de baño para lavarse las manos.

La Líder de Ala dijo detrás de ella:

—¿Tú crees que los monstruos nacen o se hacen?

A partir de lo que había visto hoy, creía que algunas criaturas estaban muy mal para nacer. Pero lo que Manon estaba preguntando...

—Yo no soy la que tiene que responder a esa pregunta —dijo Elide.


	42. Chapter 41

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 4/4**

 **Capitulo 41**

El aceite estaba al borde de la bañera, reluciente como el ámbar a la luz del atardecer. Desnuda, Aelin se paró frente a eso, incapaz de alcanzar la botella.

Era lo que Arobynn quería –que ella pensara en él mientras frotaba el aceite a través de cada centímetro de su piel. Por sus pechos, sus muslos, su cuello, para oler a almendras –su esencia elegida.

Su esencia, porque él sabía que un macho Hada vino para estar con ella, cada señal apuntando a que son lo su cientemente cercanos como para que la esencia le importara a Graham.

Ella cerró sus ojos, armándose de valor.

—Aelin —dijo Graham a través de la puerta.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella. Sólo unas horas más. Y todo cambiará. Abrió sus ojos y alcanzó la botella de aceite.

Le tomó a Graham un leve movimiento de su barbilla hacer que Aedion lo siguiera a través del techo. Aelin aún estaba en su habitación vistiéndose, pero Graham no iría lejos. Él podría oír cada enemigo en la calle mucho antes que tuvieran alguna oportunidad de llegar al departamento.

A pesar del Valg merodeando la ciudad, Rifthold era una de las capitales más pacíficas que haya encontrado –su gente predominantemente tiende a evitar problemas. Tal vez por el miedo a ser notados por el monstruo que moraba en ese desagradable castillo de cristal. Pero Graham mantendría su guardia de la misma forma –aquí, en Terrasen o cualquier lugar al que lo guíe su camino.

Aedion descansaba ahora en la pequeña silla que fue traída aquí junto con otras en algún momento. El hijo de Gavriel –le sorprendía cada vez que veía esa cara o captaba algo de su olor. Graham no podía ayudar pero se preguntaba si Aelin había mandado a los Sabuesos del Wyrd por Lorcan no solo para evitar que la rastrearan y pavimentaran su camino para liberar la magia sino también para evitar que se acercara lo suficiente a Aedion para detectar su linaje.

Aedion cruzó sus piernas con perezosa gracia que probablemente sirve para ocultar su velocidad y fuerza de oponentes.

—Ella va a matarlo hoy, ¿cierto?

—Después de la cena o lo que sea que Arobynn planea hacer con el comandante Valg. Ella va a rodearlo y asesinarlo.

Solo un tonto podría pensar que Aedion sonrió por diversión. —Esa es mi chica.

—¿Y si ella decide perdonarlo?

Inteligente pregunta.

—¿Y si ella fuera a decir que nosotros podemos ocuparnos de eso? —Entonces espero que puedas unirte a la caza, príncipe.

Otra respuesta inteligente, y lo que él estaba esperando escuchar. Graham dijo: —¿Y cuándo llegara el momento?

—Tú tomaste el juramento de sangre —dijo Aedion, y no había ningún atisbo de desafío en sus ojos –sólo la verdad, dicha de guerrero a guerrero—. Yo tomo el golpe de gracia sobre Arobynn.

—Me parece justo.

Ira primitiva parpadeó a través de la cara de Aedion.

—No va a ser rápido y no será limpio. Ese hombre tiene muchas, muchas deudas que pagar antes que conozca su fin.

 **oooooooooooo**

Para el tiempo que Aelin emergió, los hombres estaban hablando en la cocina, ya vestidos. En la calle afuera del departamento, el comandante Valg estaba atado con los ojos vendados y encerrado en el cajón del carruaje que Nesryn había adquirido.

Aelin cuadró sus hombros, quitándose el aliento que se estaba convirtiendo en un nudo en su pecho y cruzó la habitación, cada paso llevándola demasiado rápido hacia su inevitable salida.

Aedion, enfrente de ella con una fina túnica de verde intenso, fue el primero en notarla. Él dejó ir un bajo silbido.

—Bueno, si antes no me habías asustado completamente, seguro lo estás haciendo ahora. Graham giró hacia ella.

Él se mantuvo absolutamente quieto mientras tocaba el vestido.

El terciopelo negro ajustado a cada curva y hueco antes de caer a sus pies, revelando cada pequeña respiración mientras los ojos de Graham recorrían su cuerpo. Abajo, luego arriba –al pelo que recogió con sus peines dorados de ala por sobre cada lado de su cabeza como un tocado primitivo; a su cara que mantuvo en su mayor parte limpia, salvo por un barrido de khol siguiendo su párpado superior y sus labios rojo intenso que coloreó esmeradamente.

Con el tamaño ardiente de la atención de Graham sobre ella, se giró para mostrarle la espalda –el dragón rugiente escalando por su cuerpo. Miró por sobre su hombro a tiempo para ver los ojos de Graham bajar, y persistir.

Lentamente su mirada subió hacia la de ella. Y él pudo jurar que esa ira –ira voraz– parpadeó allí.

—Demonios y cena —dijo Aedion, palmeando el hombro de Graham—. Deberíamos irnos.

Su primo se le adelantó con un guiño. Cuando ella se volvió hacia Graham, aún sin aliento, sólo una fría mirada quedaba en su cara.

—Tú dijiste que querías verme en este vestido —dijo un poco ronca.

—No sabía que el efecto podría ser tan... —Él sacudió su cabeza. Tocó su cara, su pelo, su peine—. Te ves cómo–

—¿Una reina?

—La reina zorra escupe-fuego que esos bastardos dicen que eres.

Ella rió, moviendo una mano hacia él: la chaqueta negra ajustada que revelaba esos hombros poderosos, su acento plateado que combinaba con su cabello, la belleza y elegancia de las ropas que hacen un cautivador contraste con los tatuajes que bajan por el lado de su cara y cuello.

—No te ves tan mal, Príncipe.

Era mentira. Él miró... ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, así es como se veía.

—Aparentemente —dijo él, caminando hacia ella y ofreciéndole un brazo—. Ambos nos lim- piamos bien.

Le dio una astuta sonrisa mientras tomaba su codo, la esencia a almendras envolviéndola de nuevo.

—No olvides tu capa. Te sentirás bastante culpable cuando todas esas pobres mujeres mortales ardan apenas te miren.

—Yo diría lo mismo, pero creo que me gustaría ver hombres ardiendo en llamas mientras te pavoneas.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y la risa de él resonó a través de sus huesos y sangre.


	43. Chapter 42

**Y(la historia no pertenece** **es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 42**

Las puertas frontales de la Fortaleza de Asesinos estaban abiertas, el camino de grava y cuidado césped iluminado con lámparas de cristal brillantes. La propia nca de piedra pálida era brillante, hermoso y acogedor.

Aelin les había dicho que esperaran durante el viaje, pero incluso cuando se detuvieron a los pies de los escalones, miró a los dos hombres hacinados con ella y le dijo:

—Tengan cuidado, y mantenga sus gordas bocas cerradas. Especialmente con el comandante Valg. No importa lo que oigan o vean, simplemente mantengan sus gordas bocas cerrada. Sin mierda territorial psicótica.

Aedion rió.

—Recuérdame decirte mañana lo encantadora que eres. Pero ella no estaba en el humor para reír.

Alicia saltó del asiento del conductor y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Aelin salió, dejando su capa detrás, y no se atrevió a mirar a la casa de enfrente –a la azotea donde Albert y algunos rebeldes estaban proporcionando una copia de seguridad por si las cosas fueran muy, muy mal.

Estaba a mitad de camino por las escaleras de mármol cuando las puertas de roble tallado se abrieron, inundando el umbral con luz dorada. No era el mayordomo de pie, sonriendo a ella con los dientes muy blancos.

—Bienvenida a casa —ronroneó Arobynn.

Les hizo señas al cavernoso hall de entrada.

—Y bienvenidos tus amigos —Aedion y Alicia movían el carro hacia el tronco en la parte posterior. La espada sin descripción de su primo era traída mientras abrían el compartimiento y tiró la encadenada gura encapuchada.

—Tu favor —dijo Aelin mientras lo llevaron a sus pies. El comandante Valg golpeó y se tambaleó en su agarre, ya que lo llevaron a la casa, la capucha sobre la cabeza balanceándose de un lado a otro. Un bajo, vicioso silbido se deslizó debajo de las bras gruesas.

—Hubiera preferido la puerta de servicio para nuestros clientes —dijo Arobynn tensamente. Él estaba en verde, verde para Terrasen, aunque todos asumirían que era para compensar su cabello castaño rojizo. Una manera de confundir a sus suposiciones acerca de sus intenciones, su lealtad. No llevaba armas que pudiera ver, y no había más que el calor en esos ojos de plata mientras sostenía las manos de ella, como si Aedion no estuviera ahora tirando un demonio hasta los escalones de la entrada. Detrás de ellos, Alicia condujo lejos el carro.

Podía sentir a Graham erizándose, sentía el disgusto de Aedion, pero ella los bloqueó.

Tomó las manos de Arobynn, secas, cálidas, callosas. Apretó los dedos suavemente, mirándolo a la cara.

—Te ves deslumbrante, pero yo no esperaría nada menos. Ni siquiera un moretón después de atrapar a nuestro invitado. Impresionante —se inclinó más cerca, olfateando—. Y hueles divino, también. Me alegro de que mi regalo fuera puesto a buen uso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Graham enderezarse, y ella sabía que se había deslizado en la calma matadora. Ni Graham ni Aedion llevaban armas visibles salvo por la única espada que su primo había sacado, pero ella sabía que ambos estaban armados bajo sus ropas, y sabía Graham rompería el cuello de Arobynn si siquiera parpadeaba mal hacia ella.

Fue ese solo pensamiento que hizo sonreír a Arobynn.

—Te ves bien —dijo ella—. Supongo que ya conoces a mis compañeros.

Se enfrentó a Aedion, que estaba ocupado cavando su espada en el costado del comandante como un recordatorio para mantener en movimiento.

—No he tenido el placer de conocer a su primo.

Sabía que Arobynn tomó cada detalle cuando Aedion se acercó, empujando su cargo antes que él; tratando de encontrar alguna debilidad, algo para usar a su favor. Aedion solo entró en la casa, el comandante Valg tropezándose con el umbral.

—Se ha recuperado bien, General —dijo Arobynn—. ¿O debería llamarte 'Su Alteza' en honor de su linaje Ashryver? Lo que usted pre era, por supuesto.

Ella sabía entonces que Arobynn no tenía planes de dejar que el demonio –ni Stevan–dejaran esta casa con vida.

Aedion dio Arobynn una sonrisa perezosa por encima del hombro.

—No me importa una mierda como me llames —él empujó el comandante Valg más adentro—. Basta con echar esta cosa de mis manos.

Arobynn sonrió suavemente, imperturbable; había calculado el odio de Aedion. Con deliberada lentitud, se volvió a Graham.

—Tú, no lo sé —re exionó Arobynn, teniendo que levantar la cabeza para ver el rostro de Graham. Hizo un espectáculo el ver a Graham—. Ha sido un tiempo desde que vi una de las hadas. No me acuerdo de ellos siendo tan grandes.

Graham se movió más profundo en el hall de entrada, cada paso mezclado con el poder y la muerte, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Puedes llamarme Graham. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber —él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, evaluando la presa—. Gracias por el aceite —agregó—. Mi piel estaba un poco seca.

Arobynn parpadeó –tanta sorpresa como demostraría.

Le tomó un momento para procesar lo que Graham había dicho, y darse cuenta de que el olor de almendra no había estado viniendo de ella. Él lo había lo estaba usando él.

Arobynn movió su atención a Aedion y el comandante Valg.

—La tercera puerta a la izquierda le toma de la planta baja. Utilice la cuarta celda.

Aelin no se atrevió a mirar a su primo mientras arrastraba a Stevan a su lado. No había ni rastro de los otros asesinos –ni siquiera un sirviente. Sea cual sea lo que Arobynn había planeado... no quería que ningún testigo.

Arobynn desapareció después Aedion, con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero Aelin permaneció en la sala por un momento, mirando a Graham.

Sus cejas eran altas mientras leía las palabras en sus ojos, su postura. Nunca especificó que sólo tú tenías que llevarlo.

Su garganta se apretó y ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué? parecía preguntar.

Sólo... Ella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Me sorprendes a veces.

Odiaría que te aburras.

A pesar de sí misma, a pesar de lo que estaba por venir, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras Graham tomó su mano y agarró con fuerza.

Cuando se volvió para ir a las mazmorras, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella se encontró a Arobynn viendo.

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Graham estaba a un pelo de arrancar la garganta del Rey de los Asesinos mientras los conducía hacia abajo, abajo, abajo en las mazmorras.

Graham mantuvo un paso por detrás de Aelin mientras bajaban la larga y curva escalera de piedra, el olor a moho, sangre y óxido creciendo más fuerte con cada paso. Él había sido torturado lo su ciente, y hecho suficiente torturara para saber lo que este lugar era.

Para saber qué tipo de formación Aelin había recibido aquí.

Una niña –había sido una niña cuando el bastardo pelirrojo unos pasos por delante la había traído aquí y le enseñó cómo cortar a los hombres, cómo mantenerlos con vida mientras lo hacía, cómo hacer que ellos gritaran y suplicaran. Cómo acabar con ellos.

No había ninguna parte de ella que le repugnaba, ninguna parte de ella que le diera miedo, pero la idea de ella en este lugar, con estos olores, en esta oscuridad...

Con cada paso por las escaleras, los hombros de Aelin parecían inclinarse, su pelo parecía crecer más apagado, su piel volverse más pálida.

Este era el lugar donde había visto por última vez a Anthony, se dio cuenta. Y su maestro lo sabía.

—Nosotros usamos esto para la mayoría de nuestras reuniones más difíciles de interceptar o tomar por sorpresa —dijo Arobynn a nadie en particular—. A pesar de que también tiene otros usos, como pronto veremos —él abrió puerta tras puerta, y parecía a Graham a que Aelin contaba todas, esperando, hasta que–

—¿Vamos? —dijo Arobynn, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta de la celda.

Graham le tocó el codo. Dioses, su autocontrol tenía que estar en pedazos esta noche; no podía dejar de poner excusas para tocarla.

Pero este contacto era esencial. Sus ojos se encontraron, oscuros y fríos. Di la palabra, solo una maldita palabra y está muerto, y entonces puedes revolver esta casa de arriba a abajo para buscar ese amuleto.

Ella sacudió la cabeza al entrar en la celda, y él lo entendía bastante bien. Aún no. Aún no.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Casi había resistido en las escaleras a las mazmorras, y fue sólo el pensamiento del amuleto, solamente el calor del guerrero Hada a su espalda que le hizo poner un pie delante del otro y descender al interior de piedra oscura.

Nunca olvidaría esta habitación. Todavía la perseguía en sus sueños.

La mesa estaba vacía, pero podía verlo allí, roto y casi irreconocible, el aroma de gloriela aferrándose a su cuerpo. Anthony había sido torturado en formas que ni siquiera había conocido hasta que leyó la carta de Wesley. Lo peor de todo era que había sido solicitado por Arobynn. Solicitado, como castigo porque Anthony la amó –un castigo por la manipulación de las pertenencias de Arobynn.

Arobynn paseó en la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos. Un fuerte resoplido de Graham le dijo lo su ciente acerca de lo que este lugar olía.

Una habitación oscura, fría donde habían puesto el cuerpo de Anthony. Una habitación oscura, fría donde ella había vomitado y luego yacido junto a él en la mesa durante horas y horas, no dispuesta a dejarlo.

Dónde Aedion había encadenado a Stevan a la pared.

—Sal —dijo Arobynn simplemente a Graham y Aedion, que se pusieron rígidos—. Ustedes dos pueden esperar arriba. No necesitamos distracciones innecesarias. Y tampoco lo necesita nuestro huésped.

—Por encima de mi cadáver putrefacto —espetó Aedion. Aelin le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Elisa te está esperando en el salón —dijo Arobynn con experta cortesía, sus ojos ahora jos en el encapuchado Valg encadenado a la pared. Las manos enguantadas de Stevan tiraron de las cadenas, emitiendo un incesante silbido que aumentaban con una violencia impresionante—. Que ella te entretenga. Vamos a estar para la cena en breve.

Graham estaba viendo Aelin muy, muy cuidadosamente. Ella le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Graham se encontró con la mirada de Aedion –el general devolviéndosela.

Honestamente, si ella hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar, podría haber tirado una silla para ver esta última pequeña batalla de dominación. Afortunadamente, Aedion acaba de girarse hacia las escaleras. Un momento después, se habían ido.

Arobynn acechó al demonio y le arrebató la capucha de su cabeza. Los ojos llenos de rabia negros miraron a ellos y parpadearon, escudriñando la habitación.

—Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil, o por las malas —Arobynn arrastró las palabras.

Stevan se limitó a sonreír.

Aelin escuchó a Arobynn interrogar al demonio, exigiendo saber lo que era, donde había venido, lo que quería el rey. Después de treinta minutos y con mínimos cortes, el demonio estaba hablando de cualquier cosa y todo.

—¿Cómo te controla el rey? —presionó Arobynn.

El demonio se rió.

—No te gustaría saber.

Arobynn se volvió hacia ella, levantando su daga, un hilo de sangre oscura deslizándose por la cuchilla.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? Esto es para tu beneficio, después de todo. Ella frunció el ceño ante su vestido.

—Yo no quiero tener sangre en él.

Arobynn sonrió y cortó con su daga por el pectoral del hombre. El demonio gritó, ahogando el repiqueteo de la sangre en las piedras.

—El anillo —jadeó después de un momento—. Todos lo tenemos —Arobynn hizo una pausa y Aelin ladeó la cabeza—. Izquierda –mano izquierda —dijo.

Arobynn quitó el guante del hombre, revelando el anillo negro. —¿Cómo?

—Él tiene un anillo, también –lo utiliza para controlarnos a todos nosotros. Coloca el anillo, y no sale. Nosotros hacemos lo que dice, lo que él dice.

—¿De dónde sacó los anillos?

—Los hizo, yo no lo sé —la daga se acercó—. ¡Lo juro! Usamos los anillos, y se hace un corte en nuestros brazos –lame la sangre que sale de él, y entonces puede controlarnos como quiera. Es la sangre que nos une.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer con todos ustedes, ahora que estás invadiendo mi ciudad?

—Estamos buscando al general. No voy –no le diré a nadie que él está aquí... O que ella está aquí, lo juro. El resto, el resto no lo sé —sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella –oscuros, suplicando.

—Mátalo —le dijo a Arobynn—. Es un estorbo.

—Por favor —dijo Stevan, con los ojos todavía en los suyos. Ella miró hacia otro lado.

—Él parece haberse quedado sin cosas que decirme —re exionó Arobynn.

Veloz como una víbora, Arobynn se abalanzó sobre él, y Stevan gritó tan fuerte que dolía sus oídos mientras Arobynn cortó el dedo y el anillo que lo sostuvo en un movimiento brutal.

—Gracias —dijo Arobynn por sobre los gritos de Stevan, y luego movió su cuchillo por la garganta del hombre.

Aelin se movió lejos del alcance de la sangre, sosteniendo la mirada de Stevan mientras la luz se desvaneció de su mirada.

Cuando la pulverización se había desacelerado, ella frunció el ceño ante Arobynn. —Podrías haberlo matado y luego cortar el anillo.

—¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? —Arobynn levantó el sangriento dedo y sacó el anillo—. ¿Has perdido tu sed de sangre?

—Yo tiraría ese anillo en el Avery si fuera tú.

—El rey está esclavizando a la gente a su voluntad con estas cosas. Planeo estudiar éste lo mejor que pueda —por supuesto que sí. Se guardó el anillo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la puer- ta—. Ahora que estamos a mano, querida... ¿comeremos?

Era todo un esfuerzo asentir con el cuerpo sangrante de Stevan hundido en la pared.

Aelin estaba sentada a la derecha del Arobynn, como siempre había sido. Había esperado que Elisa se sentara frente a ella, pero en cambio la cortesana estaba a su lado. No hay duda de la intención de reducir sus opciones a dos: tratar con su rival de toda la vida, o hablar con Arobynn. O algo así.

Había tratado de saludar a Lysandra, que había estado manteniendo la compañía de Aedion y Graham en el cuarto, muy consciente de Arobynn sobre sus talones mientras estrechaba la mano de Elisa, sutilmente pasando la nota que había mantenido oculta en su vestido toda la noche.

La nota se había ido para el momento Aelin inclinó para besar la mejilla de la cortesana, el beso de alguien no del todo contento de estar haciéndolo.

Arobynn había sentado a Graham a su izquierda, con Aedion al lado del guerrero. Los dos miembros de su corte fueron separados por la mesa para evitar que llegar a ella, y dejándola sin protección de Arobynn. Ninguno preguntó sobre lo que pasó en el calabozo.

-—He de decir —re exionó Arobynn mientras su primer plato –sopa de tomate y albahaca, cortesía de verduras cultivadas en el invernadero– era servido por los silenciosos sirvientes, que habían sido convocado ahora que se habían encargado de Stevan. Aelin reconoció algunos, aunque no la miraron. Nunca la habían mirado, incluso cuando vivía aquí. Sabía que no se atreverían a susurrar una palabra sobre quién cenó en esta mesa esta noche. No con Arobynn como su maestro—. Son un grupo bastante callado. ¿O mi protegida los asustó para que mantuvieran silencio?

Aedion, que había visto cada bocado que ella tomó de esa sopa, levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres que hagamos una pequeña charla después de que usted acaba interrogar y descuartizar a un demonio?

Arobynn agitó una mano.

—Me gustaría saber más acerca de todos ustedes.

—Cuidado —dijo ella también en voz baja a Arobynn. El Rey de los Asesinos enderezó los cubiertos que anqueaban su plato.

—¿No debería preocuparme acerca de con quién vive mi protegida?

—No estabas preocupado por quien estaba viviendo conmigo cuando me enviaste a Endovier. Un parpadeo lento.

—¿Es eso lo que crees que hice?

Elisa se tensó a su lado. Arobynn observó el movimiento –como notaba cada movimiento, y dijo:

-Elisa puede decirte la verdad: he luchado con uñas y dientes para liberarte de esa prisión. He perdido la mitad de mis hombres en el esfuerzo, todos ellos torturados y asesinados por el rey. Estoy sorprendido que tu amigo el capitán no te lo dijo. Es una pena que está de guardia en la azotea esta noche.

No se perdía de nada, al parecer.

Arobynn miró a Elisa –esperando. Tragó saliva y murmuró: —Él lo intentó, ya sabes. Durante meses y meses.

Fue tan convincente que Aelin podría haberlo creído. A través de algún milagro, Arobynn no tenía ni idea de que la mujer se había estado reuniendo con ellos en secreto. Algún milagro o propio ingenio de Elisa.

Aelin arrastró las palabras a Arobynn:

—¿Tiene planes de decirme por qué insististe que nos quedáramos para cenar?

—¿Cómo más podría llegar a verte? Habrías tirado esa cosa en mi puerta y te hubieras ido. Y aprendimos mucho, tanto que podríamos utilizar, juntos —el frío por la espalda no era falso—. Aunque tengo que decir que esta nueva tú es mucho más... tenue. Supongo que por Elisa eso es una buena cosa. Ella siempre ve el agujero que dejas en la pared de entrada cuando le lanzaste la daga a su cabeza. Lo guardé allí como un pequeño recordatorio de lo mucho que todos te extrañamos.

Graham estaba observando, una víbora listo para atacar. Pero sus cejas se agruparon ligeramente, como si dijera: ¿De verdad tiraste una daga a su cabeza?

Arobynn comenzó a hablar de una época cuando Aelin había peleado con Elisa y habían rodado por las escaleras, arañando y aullando como los gatos, por lo que Aelin miró a Graham un momento más. Yo era un poco impulsiva.

Estoy empezando a admirar a Elisa más y más. Una Aelin de diecisiete años debe haber sido una delicia para tratar.

Ella luchó contra el temblor en sus labios. Yo pagaría buen dinero para ver a Aelin de diecisiete años conociendo al Graham de diecisiete años.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban. Arobynn seguía hablando. Graham de diecisiete años no habría sabido que hacer contigo. Apenas podía hablar a las mujeres fuera de su familia.,

Mentiroso –no creo eso ni por un segundo.

Es cierto. Lo habrías escandalizado con tus ropas de dormir, incluso con ese vestido que tienes puesto...

Ella chupó los dientes. Probablemente habría estado aún más escandalizado de saber que no estoy usando nada debajo de este vestido.

La mesa se sacudió cuando la rodilla de Graham golpeó en ella.

Arobynn se detuvo, pero continuó cuando Aedion preguntó acerca de lo que el demonio le había dicho.

No puedes hablar en serio, parecía decir Graham.

¿Has visto cualquier lugar donde este vestido podría ocultarlos? Cada línea y arruga se

mostraría...

Graham sacudió la cabeza sutilmente, sus ojos bailando con una luz que sólo había llegado recientemente a vislumbrar y apreciar. ¿Te deleita el sorprenderme?

No podía dejar de sonreír. ¿Cómo sino se supone que voy a tener a un irritable inmortal entretenido?

Su sonrisa la distraía lo su ciente para que le haya tomado un momento notar el silencio, y que todo el mundo estaba mirándolos a ellos en espera.

Echó un vistazo a Arobynn, cuyo rostro era una máscara de piedra. —¿Me preguntaste algo?

Sólo había ira calculada en sus ojos de plata, lo que alguna vez la podría haber una vez hecho pedir clemencia.

—Te pregunté —dijo Arobynn—, si has tenido diversión estas últimas semanas, arruinando mis propiedades de inversión y garantizando que todos mis clientes no me toquen.

* * *

*vean el final de el cáp anterior me falto publicarlo pe ya lo puse y lo siento pero es que todavía no pasó english y mama solo me deja agarrar la table dos horas en el fin de semana y co ese tiempo se me hizo corto. Nos leemos.


	44. Chapter 43

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 43**

Aelin se reclinó en la silla. Incluso Graham la estaba mirando ahora, sorpresa y molestia escrita en su cara. Elisa estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ngiendo sorpresa y confusión –incluso aunque había sido ella la que había alimentado a Aelin con los detalles, lo que había hecho sus plan mucho mejor y más amplio de lo que había sido cuando Aelin lo garabateó en esa barco.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Oh? —Arobynn movió su vino—. ¿Quieres decir que cuando destrozaste las Bóvedas más allá de reparación, no era un movimiento contra mis inversiones en esa propiedad –y mi corte mensual de sus ganancias? No pretendas que fue solo en venganza por Anthony.

—Los hombres del rey aparecieron. No tuve otra opción más que luchar por mi vida —después de que los guio directamente desde los muelles al pasillo del placer, por supuesto.

—Y supongo que fue un accidente que la caja de seguridad fue timada para que su contenido pudiese ser robado por la multitud.

Había funcionado –funcionado tan espectacularmente que ella estaba sorprendida que Arobynn hubiese durado tanto sin ir por su garganta.

—Ya sabes cómo son esos maleantes. Un poco de caos, y se convierten en animales con espuma en la boca.

Elisa se encogió; una actuación estelar de una mujer testigo de una traición.

—Cierto —dijo Arobynn—. Pero especialmente los maleantes en establecimientos de los cuales recibo a una buena suma mensual, ¿correcto?

—¿Así que me invitaste a mí y a mis amigos aquí esta noche para lanzarme acusaciones? Aquí estaba yo, pensando que me había convertido en tu cazadora de Valg personal.

—Tu deliberadamente te distinguiste a ti misma como Hinsol Cormac, uno de mis más leales clientes e inversores, cuando liberaste a tu primo —espetó Arobynn. Los ojos de Aedion se ampliaron ligeramente—. Podría tomarlo como una coincidencia, excepto que un testigo dijo que llamó el nombre de Cormac en la esta del príncipe, y Comac lo saludó. El testigo le dijo eso al rey, también –que él vio a Cormac dirigirse hacia Aedion justo antes de la explosión. Y que coincidencia que el mismo día que Aedion desapareció, dos carruajes, pertenecientes a un negocio que Cormac y yo tenemos juntos, desapareció –carruaje que entonces Cormac le dijo a todos mis clientes y socios que yo use para sacar a Aedion a la seguridad cuando yo libere al general ese día haciéndome pasar por él, porque yo, al parecer, me he convertido en un maldito rebelde simpatizante paseándome por la ciudad a todas las horas del día.

Ella se atrevió a mirar a Graham, cuya cara permanecía cuidadosamente en blanco, pero vio las palabras ahí de todos modos.

Tu malvado, astuto zorro.

Y aquí estabas tú, pensando que el cabello rojo era solo por vanidad.

Nunca voy a dudar de nuevo.

Ella se volteó hacia Arobynn.

—No puedo ayudarte si tus remilgados clientes te entregan a la menor señal de peligro.

—Cormac se ha ido de la ciudad, y continúa arrastrando mi nombre por el barro. Es un milagro que el rey no ha venido a llevarme a su castillo.

—Si te preocupa perder dinero, siempre podrías vender la casa, supongo. O dejar de usar los servicios de Elisa.

Arobynn siseó, y Graham y Aedion alcanzaron casualmente debajo de la mesa sus armas escondidas.

—¿Qué se necesita, querida, para que dejes de ser un furioso dolor en mi trasero?

Ahí estaban. Las palabras que ella quería oír, la razón por la que había sido tan cuidadoso en

no destruirlo completamente sino solo para molestarlo lo su ciente. Se miró las uñas.

—Unas cuantas cosas, supongo.

 **oooooooooooo**

La sala de estar era gigante y hecho para entretener estas de veinte o treinta, cuyos sillones y sillas y tumbonas repartidas alrededor. Aelin descansaba en un sillón junto al fuego, Arobynn frente a ella, la furia aun bailando en sus ojos.

Ella podía sentir a Graham y Aedion en el pasillo afuera, monitoreando cada palabra, cada aliento. Se preguntaba si Arobynn sabía que ellos desobedecieron su comando de permanecer en el comedor; lo dudaba. Eran más sigilosos que leopardos fantasmas, esos dos. Pero no los quería ahí, tampoco –no hasta que hubiese hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Cruzó una pierna encima de la otra, revelando los simples zapatos de terciopelo negro que usaba, y sus piernas desnudas.

Ella corrió un dedo por el brazo del sillón.

—Primero, Arobynn: no nos molestemos con mentiras.

—¿Supongo que le has dicho a tus amigos la verdad?

—Mi corte sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí. Y saben todos lo que has hecho, también.

—¿Poniéndote como la víctima, cierto? Estas olvidando que no se necesitó mucho estímulo para poner esos cuchillos en tus manos.

—Soy lo que soy. Pero no borra el hecho de que tú sabías muy bien quien era yo cuando me encontraste. Me quitaste el collar de mi familia, y me dijiste que cualquiera que viniera a buscarme terminaría muerto a manos de mis enemigos —no se atrevió a dejar que su aliento descansara, no le dio la oportunidad de considerar las palabras demasiado mientras seguía adelante—. Querías moldearme para ser tu propia arma –¿por qué?

—¿Por qué no? Yo era joven y lleno de ira, y mi reino acababa de ser conquistado por ese bastardo rey. Creía que podía darte las herramientas que necesitabas para sobrevivir, para algún día vencerlo. Esa es la razón de tu regreso, ¿o no? Estoy sorprendido de que tú y el capitán no lo han matado aun –no es eso lo que él quiere, ¿la razón por la cual trato de trabajar conmigo? ¿O estas clamando esa muerte para ti misma?

—En serio esperas que crea que tu meta nal era que yo vengara a mi familia y reclamara mi trono.

—¿En quién te habrías convertido sin mí? Una mimada, temblorosa princesa. Tu amado primo te habría encerrado en una torre y arrojado la llave. Yo te di tu libertad –te di la habilidad de derribar a hombres como Aedion Ashryver con unos cuantos golpes. Y todo lo que recibo a cambio es desprecio.

Ella apretó los dedos, sintiendo el peso de las piedras que había llevaba esa mañana a la tumba de Anthony.

—¿Así que, que más tienes para mí, Oh Poderosa Reina? ¿Debería ahorrarte los problemas y decirte a quien más deberías convertir en una espina en mi costado?

—Sabes que la deuda no está ni cerca de ser pagada.

—¿Deuda? ¿Por qué? ¿Por tratar de liberarte de Endovier? Y cuando eso no funcionó, hice lo mejor que pude. Soborné a esos guardias y o ciales con dinero de mis propios cofres para que no te hirieran más allá de la reparación. Mientras tanto, intentaba encontrar maneras de liberarte –por un año completo.

Mentiras y verdades, como él siempre le había enseñado. Si, él había sobornado a los o ciales y guardias para asegurarse de que ella aun estuviese funcionando cuando él eventualmente la liberara. Pero la carta de Wesley había explicado con detalles justo cuanto poco esfuerzo Arobynn puso una vez que quedó claro que ella se dirigía a Endovier. Como ajustó sus planes –abrazando la idea de su espíritu siendo roto en las minas.

—¿Y qué hay de Anthony? —dejó salir.

—Anthony fue asesinado por un sádico, a quien mi inútil guardaespaldas se le metió en la cabeza matar. Sabes que no podía dejar que eso quedara sin castigo, no cuando necesitábamos que el nuevo Señor del Crimen continuara trabajando con nosotros.

Verdades y mentiras, mentiras y verdades. Ella sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, siempre la confundida y con ictiva protegida cayendo por las venenosas palabras de Arobynn.

—Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que entiendas —él dijo—. ¿Sabes por qué hice que capturaras ese demonio? Para que nosotros pudiésemos tener su conocimiento. Para que tú y yo pudiésemos vencer al rey, aprender lo que él sabe. ¿Por qué crees que te deje entrar a ese cuarto? Juntos –vamos a derrumbar a ese monstruo juntos, antes de que estemos todos usan- do esos anillos. Tu amigo el capitán incluso puede unirse, libre de cargos.

—¿Esperas que crea una palabra de lo que dices?

—He tenido un largo, largo tiempo para pensar en las cosas miserables que te hice, Candy.

—Aelin —espetó—. Mi nombre es Aelin. Y puedes demostrar que has enmendado tus caminos entregándome el maldito amuleto de mi familia. Luego puedes demostrarlo aún más dándome tus recursos –dejándome usar a tus hombres para obtener lo que necesito.

Ella podía ver las ruedas girando en esa fría y astuta cabeza. —¿En qué capacidad?

Ni una palabra sobre el amuleto –no negando que lo tenía.

—Quieres que acabe con el rey —murmuró, como para mantener a los machos Hadas afuera de la puerta de no escuchar—. Entonces acabemos con el rey. Pero lo haremos a mi manera. El capitán y mi corte se quedan fuera de ello.

—¿Qué hay para mí? Estos son tiempos peligrosos, lo sabes. Porque, solo hoy, uno de los principales vendedores de opio fue atrapado por los hombres del rey y asesinado. Que lastima; escapó de la matanza del Mercado de las Sombras solo para ser atrapado comprando la cena a unas cuantas cuadras.

Más estupideces para distraerla. Ella meramente dijo:

—No le mandaré una pista al rey sobre este lugar –sobre tu forma de operar y quienes son tus clientes. O mencionar al demonio en tu calabozo, su sangre es ahora una mancha permanente —sonrió un poco—. Lo he intentado; su sangre no se quita.

—¿Amenazas, Aelin? ¿Y qué pasa si hago amenazas por mi cuenta? ¿Que si le mencionó a los guardias del rey que su general perdido y su Capitán de la Guardia están frecuentemente visitando una casa? ¿Qué si dejo deslizar que un guerrero Hada está paseando por su ciudad? O, peor, que su enemiga mortal está viviendo en los barrios pobres.

—Supongo que será una carrera hasta el palacio, entonces. Que mal que el capitán tenga a hombres estacionados en las puertas el castillo, mensajes en las manos, listos para la señal de mandarlos esta misma noche.

—Tendrías que salir de aquí viva para dar esa señal.

—La señal es nosotros no regresando. Todos nosotros.

De nuevo, esa fría mirada.

—Que cruel y maleducada te has convertido, mi amor. Pero ¿te convertirás también es una tirana? Quizás deberías empezar a deslizar anillos en los dedos de tus seguidores.

El alcanzo el interior de su túnica. Ella mantuvo su postura relajada mientras una cadena dorada brillaba alrededor de sus largos dedos blancos, y entonces un tintineo sonó, y entonces–

El amuleto estaba exactamente igual a como ella lo recordaba.

Había sido con unas manos de niña que ella lo había sostenido por última vez, y con ojos de niña que había visto el frente azul cerúleo con el ciervo de marfil y la estrella de oro entre sus astas. El ciervo inmortal de Mala traedora de fuego, traído a estas tierras por el mismo Brannon y liberado en el bosque Oakwald. El amuleto brillo en las manos de Arobynn mientras lo removía de su cuello.

La tercera y última llave del Wyrd.

Había hecho a sus ancestros poderosos reinas y reyes; había hecho a Terrasen intocable, una casa poderosa tan letal que ninguna fuerza había traspasado sus fronteras. Hasta que ella había caído al río Florine esa noche –hasta que este hombre removió el amuleto alrededor de su cuello, y un conquistador ejército había sido barrido. Y Arobynn se había alzado de ser un Señor local de asesinos a coronarse a sí mismo rey sin rival de este continente. Quizás su poder e in uencia derivaba solo del collar –de su collar– que él había usado todos estos años.

—Me he apegado a él un poco —dijo Arobynn mientras se lo pasaba.

Él sabía que ella preguntaría por eso esta noche, si lo estaba usando. Quizás había planeado ofrecérselo todo este tiempo, solo para ganar su con anza –o para que ella dejara de asustar a sus clientes y de interrumpir sus negocios.

Manteniendo su cara neutral fue un esfuerzo mientras lo agarraba.

Sus dedos sostuvieron la cadena dorada, y deseo en ese momento nunca haber oído de él, nunca haberlo tocado, nunca haber estado en la misma habitación con eso. No era bueno, su sangre canto, sus huesos gruñeron. No era bueno, no era bueno, no era bueno.

El amuleto era más pesado de lo que parecía –y cálido por su cuerpo, o por el poder ilimitado que vivía dentro.

La llave del Wyrd. Santos dioses.

Así de rápido, así de fácil, él se lo dio a ella. Como Arobynn no lo había sentido, notado... A menos que necesitaras magia en tus venas para sentirlo. A menos que nunca... lo hubiese llamado a él como la llamaba a ella ahora, su bruto poder contra sus sentidos como un gato restregándose contra sus piernas. ¿Cómo su madre, su padre –alguno de ellos– nunca lo habían sentido?

Casi camino fuera de ahí justo en ese momento. Pero deslizó el Amuleto de Orynth alrededor del cuello, su peso volviéndose más grande –una fuerza presionando en sus huesos, esparciéndose a través de su sangre como tinta en el agua. No era bueno.

—Mañana en la mañana —dijo fríamente—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar otra vez. Trae a tus mejores hombres, o quien sea que lame tus botas en estos días. Y entonces vamos a planear —se levantó de la silla, sus rodillas tambaleándose.

—¿Alguna otra petición, Su Majestad?

—Crees que no me doy cuenta que tienes la ventaja —se obligó a calmar sus venas, su corazón—. Has accedido a ayudarme muy fácilmente. Pero me gusta este juego. Sigamos jugándolo.

Su sonrisa en respuesta era serpentina.

Cada paso hacia la puerta era un esfuerzo de voluntad mientras se obligaba a no pensar en la cosa que emitía un ruido sordo entre sus pechos.

—Si nos traicionas esta noche, Arobynn —añadió, pausándose en la puerta—, haré que lo que se le hizo a Anthony parezca piadoso en comparación a lo que te hare a ti.

—Has aprendido algunos trucos en estos últimos años, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió, tomando en detalle como él se veía en ese exacto momento: el brillo de su rojo cabello, sus amplios hombros y estrechas caderas, las cicatrices en sus manos, y esos ojos plateados, tan brillantes con desafío y triunfo. Ellos probablemente cazarían sus sueños hasta el día en que muriera.

—Una cosa más —dijo Arobynn.

Era un esfuerzo levantar una ceja mientras él se acercaba lo suficiente para besarla, abrazarla. Pero él solo tomo su mano en la suya, tu pulgar acariciando su palma.

—Voy a disfrutar teniéndote de vuelta —ronroneó él.

Entonces, más rápido de lo que ella podía reaccionar, él deslizó el anillo del Wyrd en su dedo.


	45. Chapter 44

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 44**

La daga escondida que Aelin tenía cayó al suelo de madera al momento que la fría piedra negra se deslizo contra su piel. Ella parpadeó hacia el anillo, a la línea de sangre que había aparecido en su mano bajo el agudo pulgar de Arobynn mientras él levantaba su mano a su boca y rozaba su lengua a lo largo de la parte posterior de su palma.

Su sangre estaba en sus labios cuando él se enderezó.

Tanto silencio en su cabeza, incluso ahora. Su cara dejo de funcionar; su corazón dejo de funcionar.

—Parpadea —le ordenó. Ella lo hizo.

—Sonríe.

Ella lo hizo.

—Dime porque volviste.

—Para matar al rey; para matar al príncipe.

Arobynn se inclinó más cerca, su nariz rozando su cuello.

—Dime que me amas.

—Te amo.

—Mi nombre –di mi nombre cuando digas que me amas.

—Te amo, Arobynn Hamel.

Su aliento calentó su piel mientras el soplaba una risa dentro de su cuello, entonces le dio un beso donde se encontraba con su hombro.

—Creo que me va a gustar esto.

El retrocedió, admirando su cara en blanco, sus rasgos, ahora vacíos y extraños.

—Toma mi carruaje. Ve a casa y duerme. No le digas a nadie sobre esto; no le muestres el anillo a tus amigos. Y mañana, repórtate aquí después del desayuno. Tenemos planes tú y yo. Para nuestro reino, y Adarlan.

Ella solo lo miró, esperando.

—¿Entiendes?

—Si.

Él levantó su mano de nuevo y beso el anillo de piedra del Wyrd.

—Buenas noches, Aelin —él murmuró, su mano rozando su trasero mientras él la echaba fuera.

 **ooooooooooo**

Graham estaba temblando con rabia restringida mientras tomaban el carruaje de Arobynn a casa, ninguno de ellos hablando.

Él oyó cada palabra murmurada en esa habitación. También Aedion. Él había visto el toque final que Arobynn había hecho, el gesto de propiedad de un hombre convencido que tenía un nuevo, y muy brillante juguete con el que entretenerse.

Pero Graham no se atrevía a agarrar la mano de Aelin para ver el anillo.

Ella no se movió; ella no habló. Solo se sentó ahí y miro a la pared del carruaje. Una perfecta, rota, obediente muñeca.

Te amo, Arobynn Hamel.

Cada minuto era una agonía, pero había muchos ojos en ellos –demasiados, incluso mientras ellos finalmente llegaban a la casa y se bajaban. Ellos esperaron hasta que el carruaje de Arobynn se había ido antes que Graham y Aedion anquearan a la reina mientras ella se deslizaba dentro de la casa y subía las escaleras.

Las cortinas ya estaban cerradas dentro de la casa, quedaban unas cuantas velas encendidas. Las llamas atraparon al dragón dorado bordado en la parte posterior de ese notable vestido, y Graham no se atrevió a respirar mientras se paraba en el centro de la habitación. Una esclava esperando órdenes.

—¿Aelin? —dijo Aedion, su voz ronca.

Aelin levanto sus manos en frente de ella y se volteó. Se quitó el anillo.

—Así que eso es lo que él quería. Honestamente esperaba algo más grande. Aelin golpeó el anillo sobre la pequeña mesa detrás del sofá.

Graham le frunció el ceño.

—¿Él no chequeó la otra mano de Stevan?

—No —dijo, aun tratando de limpiar el horror de la traición de su mente. Tratando de ignorar la cosa colgando de su cuello, el abismo de poder que le hacía señas, señas–

Aedion espetó:

—Uno de ustedes necesita explicarme ahora.

La cara de su primo estaba drenada de color, sus ojos tan abiertos que la parte blanca se veía toda alrededor de ellos mientras el miraba del anillo a Aelin y de vuelta.

Ella se contuvo durante el camino a casa, manteniendo la máscara del títere que Arobynn pensaba que se había convertido. Cruzó la habitación, manteniendo sus brazos a sus lados para evitar tirar la llave del Wyrd contra la pared.

—Lo siento —dijo—. No podías saber–

—Podría haberlo sabido. ¿En serio crees que no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada? —Graham ni siquiera sabía hasta anoche —espetó.

Profundo en ese abismo, truenos resonaron.

Oh, dioses. Oh, dioses–

—¿Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?

Graham cruzó sus brazos.

—Sí, considerando la pelea que tuvimos sobre ello.

Aedion sacudió su cabeza.

—Solo...explíquense.

Aelin recogió el anillo. Concentración. Ella podía concentrarse en esta conversación, hasta que pudiera esconder el amuleto de una manera segura. Aedion no podía saber lo que ella cargaba, el arma que ella había reclamado esa noche.

—En Wendlyn, hubo un momento en el que Narrok... volvió. Cuando me advirtió. Y me agradeció por acabar con él. Así que escogí al comandante Valg que parecía tener la menor cantidad de control sobre el cuerpo humano, con la esperanza de que el hombre pudiese estar ahí, deseando la redención de alguna forma. Redención por lo que el demonio le había hecho hacer, esperando morir sabiendo que había hecho una cosa buena.

—¿Por qué?

Hablar normalmente era un esfuerzo.

—Para que pudiese ofrecerle a él la piedad de la muerte y el liberarse del Valg, si solo le decía a Arobynn la información equivocada. Engañó a Arobynn para hacerlo creer que un poco de sangre podría controlar estos anillos –y que el anillo que él tenía era real —ella sostuvo el anillo—. Tú me diste la idea, de hecho. Elisa tiene una muy buena joyería, y tenía uno falso. El verdadero se lo corté de un dedo al comandante Valg. Si Arobynn le hubiese quitado el otro guante, lo habría encontrado sin un dedo.

—Necesitaste semanas para planear todo eso–

Aelin asintió.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué molestarse con todo eso? ¿Por qué no solo matar al idiota? Aelin puso abajo el anillo.

—Tenía que saber.

—¿Saber qué? ¿Qué Arobynn es un monstruo?

—Que no hay redención para él. Lo sabía, pero... era una prueba final. Para mostrar su mano. Aedion siseó.

—Él te habría convertido en su propia muñeca personal –te tocó–

—Sé lo que toco, y lo que quería hacer —todavía podía sentir ese toque en ella. Era nada en comparación con ese odioso peso en su pecho. Ella se frotó el pulgar por la costrosa cortada en su mano—. Así que ahora ya sabemos.

Una pequeña, patética parte de ella deseaba no saber.

 **ooooooooooo**

Aun con sus trajes puestos, Aelin y Graham miraron el amuleto sobre la mesa baja delante de la chimenea a oscuras en su dormitorio.

Se lo había quitado en el momento en el que entro a su cuarto –Aedion se había ido al techo a montar guardia– y se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la mesa. Graham se sentó a su lado un latido de corazón después. Por un momento, no dijeron nada. El amuleto brillaba en la luz de las dos velas que Graham había encendido.

—Iba a preguntarte para asegurarme de que fuera falso; que Arobynn no lo había cambiado de alguna manera —dijo Graham al final, sus ojos puestos en la llave del Wyrd—. Pero puedo sentirlo –un atisbo de lo que está dentro de esa cosa.

Ella se abrazó las rodillas con los brazos, el terciopelo negro de su vestido suavemente acariciándola.

—En el pasado, la gente debe haber asumido que ese sentimiento venia de la magia de quien sea que lo estaba usando —dijo—. Con mi madre, con Brannon... nunca habría sido notado.

—¿Y tu padre y tu tío? Ellos tenían poca o no magia, dijiste.

El ciervo de marfull parecía mirarla, la estrella inmortal entre sus cuernos parpadeando como el oro fundido.

—Pero tenían presencia. ¿Qué mejor lugar para ocultar esa cosa que alrededor del cuello de un arrogante real?

Graham se tensó mientras alcanzaba el amuleto y lo volteaba tan rápido como podía. El metal era cálido, su superficie intacta a pesar de los milenios que habían pasado desde que se forjo.

Allí, exactamente como lo recordaba, tenía excavada tres marcas del Wyrd.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que eso significa? —dijo Graham, acercándose tanto que su muslo rozaba el de ella. Él se alejó una pulgada, aunque eso hizo nada para evitar que ella sintiera su calor.

—Nunca he visto–

—Ese —dijo Graham, señalando al primero—. He visto ese. Estaba en tu frente ese día. —La marca de Brannon —susurró—. La marca del bastardo nacido –el innombrable. —¿Nadie en Terrasen miro estos símbolos?

—Si lo hicieron nunca fue revelado –o lo escribieron en sus cuentos personales, los cuales estaban guardados en la biblioteca de Orynth —se mordió el interior del labio—. Es uno de los primeros lugares que el Rey de Adarlan saqueó.

—Quizás los bibliotecarios escondieron los cuentos de los gobernantes primero –quizás tuvieron suerte.

Su corazón canto un poco.

—Quizás. No lo sabremos hasta que regresemos a Terrasen —golpeó la alfombra con su pie—. Necesito esconder esto —había una tabla suelta en el suelo de su closet en el que había escondido dinero, armas, y joyería. Sería lo suficientemente bueno por ahora. Y Aedion no lo cuestionaría, ya que no podía arriesgarse a usar la maldita cosa en público de todas maneras, incluso bajo su ropa –no hasta que estuviese de vuelta en Terrasen. Miró el amuleto

—Entonces hazlo—dijo él.

—No quiero tocarlo.

—Si fuese tan fácil de activar, tus ancestros habrían averiguado lo que era.

—Tú agárralo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Él solo le dio una mirada.

Ella se inclinó, poniendo su mente en blanco mientras levantaba el amuleto de la mesa. Graham se tensó como preparándose, a pesar de sus palabras.

La llave era como una piedra en su mano, pero ese sentido inicial de maldad, de un abismo de poder... estaba quieto. Dormido.

Hizo un trabajo rápido levantando la alfombra de su closet y soltando la tabla. Sintió a Graham venir detrás de ella, mirando sobre su hombro, donde se arrodilló y lo extendió al pequeño compartimiento.

Había recogido el amuleto para dejarlo en el pequeño espacio cuando un hilo tiró dentro de ella –no, no un hilo, sino... un viento, como si una fuerza hubiese pasado de Graham hacia ella, como si su lazo fuese una fuerza viviente, como si siéntese lo que era ser él–

Ella dejó caer el amuleto dentro del compartimiento. Se volcó una vez, un peso muerto. —¿Qué? —preguntó Graham.

Se dobló para mirarlo.

—Te –te sentí.

—¿Cómo?

Así que le dijo –sobre su esencia deslizándose hacia ella, de sentirse como si usara su piel, aunque fuese solo por un latido del corazón.

Él no parecía enteramente complacido.

—Esa clase de habilidad podría ser de ayuda después. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Típico pensamiento de un bruto guerrero.

Él se encogió. Dioses, ¿cómo lo manejaba, el peso de su poder? Podía aplastar huesos hasta hacerlos polvo incluso sin su magia; podría demoler este edificio con solo unos buenos soplidos.

Ella lo sabía –claro que ella lo sabía– pero sentirlo... Él más poderoso Hada sangre pura en existencia. Para un humano ordinario, él era tan extraterrestre como el Valg.

—Pero creo que tienes razón: no puede solo actuar ciegamente con mi voluntad —dijo al final—. O de lo contrario mis antepasados habrían arrasado Orynth al suelo al momento en que estuviesen cabreados. Yo –yo creo que estas cosas podrían ser neutrales por naturaleza; es el portador quien guía como son usadas. Si las manos son puras de corazón, será solo beneficioso. Así es como Terrasen prosperó.

Graham resopló mientras ella reemplazaba la tabla de madera, estampándola con el talón de su mano.

—Confía en mí, tus ancestros no eran completamente santos —él le ofreció una mano, y trató de no mirarla mientras la agarraba. Dura, callosa, irrompible –casi imposible de matar. Pero había una gentileza en su agarre, una importancia para esos a los que el atesoraba y protegía.

—No creo que ninguno de ellos fueran asesinos —dijo mientras él dejaba caer su mano—. Las llaves pueden corromper a un corazón negro –o amplicar a uno puro. Nunca he oído nada sobre corazones que estén de algún mondo en el medio.

—El hecho de que te preocupe dice su ciente sobre tus intenciones.

Ella pisó alrededor del área para asegurarse que ningún ruido delataba el escondite. Truenos sonaban encima de la ciudad.

—Voy a ngir que eso no es un presagio —murmuró.

—Buena suerte con eso —él la empujó con el codo, mientras entraban de nuevo al dormitorio—. Mantendremos un ojo en las cosas –y si pareces estar dirigiéndote hacia el Oscuro Lorddom, prometo traerte de vuelta a la luz.

—Gracioso —el pequeño reloj en su mesa de noche dio la hora, y truenos sonaron de nuevo a través de Rifthold. Una tormenta de rápido movimiento. Bien –quizás aclararía su cabeza, también.

Ella fue hacia la caja que Elisa le había traído y saco el otro elemento.

—El joyero de Elisa —dijo Graham—. Es una persona muy talentosa.

Aelin sostuvo una réplica del amuleto. Había obtenido la talla, el color y el peso casi exacto. Lo puso en su mesa como un trozo desechado de joyería.

—Solo en caso de que alguien pregunte a donde fue.

 **oooooooooooo**

El aguacero se había suavizado a una llovizna constante en el momento en que el reloj dio la una, aun así Aelin no se había bajado del techo. Ella había subido para tomar el turno después de Aedion, aparentemente –y Graham esperó, esperando su momento cuando el reloj se acercaba la medianoche y luego se lo pasó. Albert había venido a darle a Aedion un reporte de los movimientos de los hombres de Arobynn, pero se regresó alrededor de las doce.

Graham había dejado de esperar.

Ella estaba parada en medio de la lluvia, orientada hacia el oeste –no hacia el castillo resplandeciente a su derecha, no hacia el mar a sus espaldas, sino al otro lado de la ciudad.

No le importaba que hubiese conseguido una mirada de él. Él quería decirle que no le importaba lo que ella sabía de él, mientras que no la asustara –y se lo habría dicho antes si él no estuviese tan estúpidamente distraído por como lucía esta noche.

La luz de la lámpara se reflejaba en el peinado en su cabello y a lo largo del dragón de oro en su vestido.

—Arruinaras ese vestido parada aquí afuera en la lluvia —dijo.

Ella medio se volteó hacia él. La lluvia había dejado rastros de kohl bajo su rostro, y su piel estaba tan pálida como el vientre de un pescado. La mirada en su rostro –culpa, rabia, agonía– lo golpeó como un puñetazo en las entrañas.

Se volteó hacia la ciudad.

—Nunca iba a usar este vestido otra vez, de todas maneras.

—Sabes que me encargare de ello esta noche —dijo él, parándose a su lado—. Si no quieres encargarte de hacerlo tú —Y después de lo que ese bastardo había intentado hacerle esta noche, lo que había planeado hacerle ella... Él y Aedion se tomarían un largo, largo tiempo terminando con la vida de Arobynn.

Ella miro a través de la ciudad, hacia la Guarida de los Asesinos.

—Le dije a Elisa que ella podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, abrazándose fuerte.

—Porque no más que yo, más que tú y Aedion, Elisa merece ser la que acabe con él. Era verdad.

—¿Estará ella necesitando nuestra asistencia?

Sacudió su cabeza, rociando gotas de lluvia del peinado y los mechones húmedos de pelo que se le habían soltado.

—Albert fue a asegurarse de que todo vaya bien.

Graham se permitió un momento para mirarla –a los hombros relajados y la barbilla levantada, el agarre que ella mantenía en los codos, la curva de su nariz en contra de la luz de la calle, la delgada línea de su boca.

—Se siente mal —dijo— desear que hubiese habido alguna otra manera —tomó un aliento desigual, el aire condensándose en frente de ella—. Él era un mal hombre —susurró. —. Él iba a esclavizarme a su voluntad, usarme para tomar Terrasen, quizás hacerse rey –quizás servirse de mí– —se sacudió tan violentamente que la luz se agitó en el dorado de su vestido—. Pero también...También le debo mi vida. Todo este tiempo pensé que eso sería un alivio, una alegría acabar con él. Pero todo lo que siento es vacío. Y cansancio.

Era como hielo cuando él deslizó su brazo alrededor de ella, doblándola en su costado. Solo esta vez –solo esta vez, él se dejaría sostenerla. Si le hubiesen pedido que matara a Maeve, y unos de sus compañeros lo hubiese hecho en su lugar –si Lorcan lo hubiese hecho– él se habría sentido igual.

Ella se retorció ligeramente para mirarlo, y aunque trató de esconderlo, él podía ver el miedo en su mirada, y la culpa.

—Necesito que le des caza a Lorcan mañana. Que veas si ha completado la pequeña tarea que le di.

Si había matado a los perros del Wyrd. O ellos los habían matado. Para que pudiera al n liberar magia.

Dioses. Lorcan era su enemigo ahora. El calló el pensamiento.

—¿Y si es necesario eliminarlo?

Él vio su garganta sacudirse mientras ella tragaba.

—Es tu decisión entonces, Graham. Haz lo que creas conveniente.

Él desearía que le hubiese dicho una cosa o la otra, pero darle la opción, respetar su historia lo su ciente para permitirle tomar la decisión...

—Gracias.

Descansó la cabeza en su pecho, las puntas de los ganchos de murciélago pinchándolo lo suficiente para que se los quitara uno a la vez de su cabello. El oro estaba resbaladizo y frío en sus manos, y mientras él admiraba la artesanía, ella susurró:

—Quiero que vendas esos. Y quemes este vestido.

—Como desees —dijo, metiéndose los ganchos en el bolsillo—. Es una lástima, sin embargo. Tus enemigos habrían caído de rodillas si alguna vez te hubiesen visto en él.

Él casi había caído de rodillas cuando la había visto más temprano.

Ella soltó una risa que podría haber sido un sollozo y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura como si estuviese tratando de robar su calor. Su cabello empapado se desplomó, su esencia –jazmín y verbena de limón y brasas crepitantes– alzándose sobre el olor de almendras para acariciar su nariz, sus sentidos.

Rowan se paró con su reina en la lluvia, respirando su esencia, y dejándola robar su calor por tanto tiempo como ella necesitara.

La lluvia bajo hasta una llovizna suave, y Aelin se agitó en el abrazo de Graham. En donde ella había estado parada, absorbiendo su fuerza, pensando.

Ella se retorció ligeramente para mirar las fuertes líneas de su cara, sus mejillas brillaban con la lluvia y la luz de la calle. Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un cuarto que conocía muy bien, esperaba que Arobynn estuviese desangrándose. Esperaba que estuviese muerto.

Un pensamiento vacío –pero también el click de una cerradura finalmente abriéndose.

Graham dobló su cabeza para mirarla, lluvia goteando de su plateado cabello. Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco, las duras líneas volviéndose más acogedoras –vulnerables, inclusos.

—Dime en que estás pensando —murmuró.

—Estoy pensando que la próxima vez que te quiera molestar, todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirte que tan pocas veces uso ropa interior.

Sus pupilas se dilataron.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que hace eso, Princesa?

—¿Hay alguna razón para no hacerlo?

Él puso su mano contra su cintura, sus dedos contrayéndose una vez como si se estuviese debatiendo en dejarla ir.

—Compadezco al pobre embajador extranjero que tenga que lidiar contigo.

Ella sonrió, sin respiración y un poco más que temeraria. Ver esa mazmorra esta noche, se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada. Cansada de la muerte, y de esperar, y de decir adiós.

Levantó una mano para tomar la cara de Graham.

Tan suave, su piel, los huesos debajo fuertes y elegantes.

Esperó que el retrocediera, pero él solo la miró –miró dentro de ella de esa forma en que el siempre hacía.

Amigos, pero algo más. Mucho más, y lo sabía desde hace más tiempo del que quería admitir. Cuidadosamente, acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, su cara resbaladiza con la lluvia.

La golpeó como una piedra –el deseo. Era una tonta por esquivarlo, negarlo, incluso cuando un parte de ella le había gritado cada mañana que ella ciegamente alcanzaba por el lado vacío de la cama.

Levantó su otra mano a su cara y sus ojos se bloquearon con los de ella, su respiración entrecortada mientras trazaba las líneas del tatuaje a lo largo de su cara.

Sus manos se tensaron ligeramente en su cintura, sus pulgares rozando la parte inferior de su caja torácica. Era un esfuerzo no arquearse bajo su toque.

—Graham —susurró, su nombre una petición y una plegaria. Deslizó sus dedos por el lado de su mejilla tatuada y–

Más rápido de lo que ella podía ver, él agarró una muñeca y luego la otra, alejándolas de su cara y gruñendo en voz baja. El mundo se abría a su alrededor, frío e inmóvil.

Él dejó caer sus manos como si estuviesen en fuego, alejándose, esos ojos verdes planos y aburridos de una manera que ella no había visto desde hace un tiempo ahora. Su garganta se cerró antes de que él dijera:

—No hagas eso. No –no me toques así.

Había un rugido en sus oídos, una quemazón en su cara, y ella tragó duro.

—Lo siento.

Oh, dioses.

Él tenía más de trescientos años de edad. Inmortal. Y ella –ella...

—No quise– —Ella retrocedió un paso, hacia la puerta en el otro lado del techo—. Lo siento —repitió—. No fue nada.

—Bien —dijo, yendo hacia la puerta del techo él mismo—. Bien.

Graham no dijo nada mientras caminaba escaleras abajo. Sola, se frotó la cara mojada, la man- cha aceitosa de cosméticos.

No me toques así.

Una clara línea en la arena. Una línea –porque el tenia trescientos años de edad, e inmortal, y había perdido a su perfecta compañera, y ella era... ella era joven e inexperta y su carranam y su reina, y él no quería nada más que eso. Si ella no hubiese sido tan tonta, tan estúpidamente inconsciente, quizás se habría dado cuenta de eso, entendido que a pesar de que ella había visto sus ojos brillar con hambre –hambre por ella– no significaba que él quería hacer algo respecto. No significaba que él no se odiara por ello.

Oh, dioses.

¿Qué había hecho?

La lluvia deslizándose por las ventanas proyectaba sombras deslizándose sobre el suelo de madera, en las paredes pintadas del cuarto de Arobynn.

Elisa lo había estado observando por un tiempo ahora, escuchando el ritmo constante de la lluvia y la respiración del hombre durmiendo junto a ella. Absolutamente inconsciente.

Si ella iba a hacerlo, tenía que ser ahora –cuando estaba en un sueño profundo, cuando la lluvia cubría la mayoría de los sonidos. Una bendición de Temis, Diosa de las Cosas Salvajes, quien una vez había cuidado de ella como cambia-forma y que nunca olvidó las bestias enjauladas del mundo.

Tres palabras –eso era todo lo que había escrito en esa nota que Aelin le deslizó a ella más temprano esa noche; una nota aún metida en el bolsillo oculto de su descartada ropa interior.

Es todo tuyo.

Un regalo, ella sabía –un regalo de la reina que no tenía más nada que darle a una ramera sin nombre con una triste historia.

Elisa se volteó hacia su lado, mirando ahora al hombre desnudo durmiendo a pulgadas de distancia, a la seda roja de su cabello derramado en su rostro.

Nunca sospechó quién le había dicho a Aelin los detalles sobre Cormac. Pero esa siempre había sido su astucia con Arobynn –la piel que había llevado desde la infancia. Él nunca había pensado lo contario de su comportamiento insulso y vano, no se había molestado en hacerlo. Si lo hubiese hecho, nunca habría mantenido un cuchillo bajo su almohada y la hubiese dejado dormir en esta cama con él.

Él no había sido gentil esta noche, y sabía que tendría un moretón en su brazo de donde él la había agarrado muy fuerte. Victorioso, pagado de sí mismo, un rey seguro de su corona, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

En la cena, había captado la expresión en su cara cuando atrapó a Aelin y a Graham sonriéndose uno al otro. Todos los golpes y las historias de Arobynn habían fallado en dejar su huella esta noche porque Aelin había estado demasiado perdida en Graham para oír.

Se preguntó si la reina lo sabía. Graham lo sabía. Aedion lo sabía. Y Arobynn lo sabía. Él había entendido que con Graham, ella ya no le tenía miedo; con Graham, Arobynn era absolutamente innecesario. Irrelevante.

Es todo tuyo.

Después de que Aelin se había ido, tan pronto como se había detenido de pavonearse por la casa, convencido de su absoluto control sobre la reina, Arobynn había llamado a sus hombres.

Elisa no había oído sus planes, pero ella sabía que el Príncipe Hada seria su primer objetivo. Graham moriría –Graham tenía que morir. Lo había visto en los ojos de Arobynn mientras observaba a la reina y su príncipe sosteniéndose de las manos, sonriéndose uno al otro a pesar del horror a su alrededor.

Elisa deslizó su mano debajo de la almohada mientras se acercaba a Arobynn, descansando en él. No se movió; su respiración seguía siendo profunda y constante.

Él nunca había tenido problemas durmiendo. La noche que había matado a Wesley había dormido como los muertos, inconsciente de los momentos en los que incluso con su control de hierro no había podido detener las lágrimas.

Ella encontraría ese amor otra vez –algún día. Y sería profundo e implacable e inesperado, el comienzo y el final y la eternidad, de la clase que podía cambiar la historia, cambiar el mundo.

La empuñadura de la hoja era fría en su mano, y mientras Elisa rodaba hacia atrás, como si no fuese más que un sueño inquieto, tiró del cuchillo con ella.

Un relámpago brilló en la hoja, un destello de luz.

Por Wesley. Por Anthony. Por Aelin.

Y por ella misma. Por la niña que había sido, por la chica de diecisiete años en su pujante noche, por la mujer en la que se había convertido, su corazón en pedazos, su invisible herida aún sangrando.

Fue tan fácil sentarse y deslizar el cuchillo a través de la garganta de Arobynn.

* * *

*Quiero agradecer por tenerme en su lista de favorita y siguiéndome a:

Little angel pink,

Y por sus comentarios que han estado durante todo lo que lleva esta maravillosa historia y espero que también lo que quede y el otro libro:

Stormaw, Nina, arinayed, Josie, rosario, angye, Yolo, Anjiluz, irene, Little angel pink.

*Y también pongo este cáp adelantado por qué la semana que viene estoy ahogada en pruebas orales y hacer miles de cosa veré si puedo poner un cáp el fin de semana espero que entiendan. Nos leemos.


	46. Chapter 45

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 45**

El hombre atado a la mesa estaba gritando mientras el demonio corría sus manos por su pecho desnudo, sus uñas cavando y dejando sangre en su camino.

Escúchalo, el príncipe demonio siseó. Escucha la música que él hace.

Más allá de la mesa, el hombre que usualmente se sentaba en el trono de cristal dijo: —¿Dónde se están escondiendo los rebeldes?

—No lo sé, no lo sé —gritó el hombre.

El demonio corrió una segunda uña por el pecho del hombre. Había sangre por todas partes. No te estremezcas, bestia sin espina. Mira; saborea.

El cuerpo –el cuerpo que una vez pudo haber sido suyo– lo había traicionado completamente. El demonio se apodero de él con fuerza, forzándolo a mirar como sus propias manos agarraban un dispositivo de aspecto cruel y lo encajaba en su cara, y comenzó a apretar.

—Respóndeme, rebelde —dijo el hombre de la corona. El hombre gritaba mientras la máscara se apretaba.

Él podría estar gritando, también –podría haber comenzado a rogarle a demonio que se detuviera.

Cobarde –humano cobarde. ¿No saboreas su dolor, su miedo?

Él podía, y el demonio empujó cada pedacito de la alegría que sentía hacia él.

Si hubiese podido vomitar, lo habría hecho. Aquí no había tal cosa. Aquí no había escape. —Por favor —rogó el hombre en la mesa—. ¡Por favor!

Pero sus manos no se detuvieron.

Y el hombre continuó gritando.

* * *

*Diganme una cosa quieren que haga un maratón este fin de semana d Capítulos por qué la semana que viene estoy llena de exámenes y la semana de arriba tengo globales o la otra opción es que publique en Semana Santa se que están anciosas de saber qué pasa pero les prometo que yo también quiero quitarles las leemos y los quiere.

Mary Andrew.


	47. Chapter 46

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 1/4**

 **Capitulo 46**

Ahora, decidió Aelin, estaba perdida en el in erno, y no tenía sentido en tratar de salvarlo –no con lo que tenía que hacer luego.

Armada hasta los dientes, trató de no pensar en las palabras de Graham de la noche anterior mientras tomaban el carruaje a lo largo de la ciudad. Pero las escuchaba por debajo de cada sonido de las pezuñas del caballo, justo como las había escuchado a lo largo de toda la noche mientras yacía despierta en la cama, tratando de ignorar su presencia. No me toques de esa manera.

Se sentó tan lejos de Graham como pudo sin colgar por fuera de la ventana del carruaje. Le había hablado, por supuesto –distantemente y silenciosamente– y él le había dado respuestas cortantes. Lo que había hecho al viaje verdaderamente una delicia. Aedion, sabiamente, no preguntó acerca de eso.

Necesitaba tener su mente clara, implacable, a n de soportar las siguientes horas.

Arobynn estaba muerto.

La noticia de que Arobynn había sido encontrado asesinado había llegado hacía una hora. Su presencia había sido requerida inmediatamente por Tern, Harding y Mullin, los tres asesinos que se habían apoderado del control del Gremio y estarían hasta que todo se hubiera solucionado.

Ella lo había sabido la noche anterior, por supuesto. Escuchar su con rmación había sido un alivio –que Elisa lo había hecho, y sobrevivido, pero...

Muerto.

El carruaje se detuvo enfrente de la Guarida de los Asesinos, pero Aelin no se movió. El silencio cayó mientras ellos miraban hacia la pálida mansión de piedra asomándose por encima. Pero Aelin cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente.

Una última vez –tienes que usar esta máscara una última vez, y luego podrás enterrar a Candy White para siempre.

Abrió los ojos, cuadrando sus hombros y levantando su barbilla, incluso mientras el resto de ella uyó con gracia felina.

Aedion la miró boquiabierto, y supo que no había nada de la prima que él había llegado a conocer en su rostro. Lo miró, luego a Graham, una sonrisa cruel extendiéndose mientras se inclinaba para abrir la puerta del carruaje.

—No interfieran en mi camino —les dijo.

Se precipitó desde el carruaje, su capa ondeando en el viento primaveral mientras irrumpía por las gradas de la Guarida y abría de una patada la puerta frontal.


	48. Chapter 47

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 2/4**

 **capitulo 47**

—¿Pero qué demonios pasó? —gruñó Aelin mientras las puertas se golpeaban tras ella. Aedion y Graham la siguieron pegados a sus talones, los dos bajo pesadas capuchas.

El pasillo principal estaba vació, pero un vidrio se quebró en la cerrada sala de estar y luego–

Tres hombres; uno alto, uno bajo y delgado, y uno monstruosamente musculoso irrumpieron en el pasillo. Harding, Tern, y Mullin. Ella les enseñó los dientes, a Tern en particular. Él era bajo, anciano y el más astuto. El líder del grupo. Probablemente debió haber esperado que ella matara a Arobynn el día en que corrieron el uno hacia el otro en las Bóvedas

—Habla ya —siseó ella.

Tern se apoyó bien sobre sus pies.

—No, a no ser que tú hagas lo mismo.

Aedion dejó escapar un gruñido mientras los tres asesinos miraban a sus acompañantes.

—Que no te preocupen los perros guardianes —dijo Aelin bruscamente—. Hablen.

Se escuchaba un sollozo tenue desde la sala de estar y posó sus ojos más allá del alto hombro de Mullin.

—¿Que están haciendo esos dos pedazos de puta en esta casa? Tern frunció el ceño.

—Porque Elisa es la que despertó gritando junto a su cuerpo. Sus dedos se convirtieron en garras.

—¿Fue ella? —murmuró con tanta ira en los ojos que hasta Tern se movió hacia un lado cuando entró en la habitación.

Elisa estaba desplomada en una silla, un pañuelo presionado sobre su cara. Clarisse, su madame, estaba parada detrás de la silla, su rostro pálido y ceñido.

Sangre manchaba la piel de Elisa y apelmazaba su cabello, también los pedazos de la bata de seda que apenas cubría su desnudez se ahogaron en ella.

Elisa se levantó un poco hacia arriba, sus ojos rojos y su cara manchada.

—No lo hice... lo juro... Yo no...

Una actuación espectacular.

—¿Porque diablos debería creerte? —dijo Aelin arrastrando las palabras—. Tú eres la única con acceso a su cuarto.

Clarisse, y su pelo rubio colgando con gracia aún para ser una cuarentona, hizo sonar su lengua.

–Elisa nunca le haría daño a Arobynn, ¿por qué lo haría, cuando estaba trabajando muy duro para pagar todas sus deudas?

Aelin levantó su mano hacia la madame.

—¿Pedí tu maldita opinión, Clarisse?

Por la violencia de sus palabras Graham y Aedion guardaron silencio, aunque ella podría jurar que vio una chispa de asombro en sus ojos. Bien. Aelin desvió su atención hacia los asesinos.

—Muéstrenme el lugar en que lo encontraron. Ahora.

Tern le dio una larga mirada, procesando cada palabra. Valiente intento, pensó, en intentar ver que es lo que sé más de lo que debería. El asesino señaló a las grandes escaleras que eran visibles desde las puertas abiertas de la sala de estar.

—En su cuarto. Llevamos su cuerpo abajo.

—¿Lo movieron antes de poder ver la escena yo misma?

Fue el alto y callado Harding que dijo:

—Te avisaron solo por cortesía.

Y para ver si yo lo había hecho

Aelin apuntó un dedo hacia donde estaban Elisa y Clarisse.

—Si una de ellas intenta correr —le dijo a Aedion—, destrípalas.

La sonrisa brillante de Aedion apareció por entre su capucha, sus manos casualmente deslizándose hacia sus cuchillos de pelea.

El cuarto de Arobynn era un baño de sangre, y no había nada falso mientras se detenía en el umbral a mirar la cama empapada y la piscina de sangre en el suelo.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho Elisa?

Apretó sus temblorosas manos, teniendo en cuenta que los tres asesinos a su espalda podían verlo. Estaban monitoreando cada respiración, parpadeo y trago.

—¿Cómo?

Mullin gruñó:

—Alguien cortó su garganta y lo dejó ahogarse en su propia sangre hasta la muerte.

Su estómago se torció –realmente se torció. Elisa al parecer no estaba feliz de haberlo dejado ir tan rápido.

—Ahí —dijo ella y su garganta se cerró. Lo intentó otra vez—. Hay una huella en la sangre.

—Botas —dijo Tern a su lado—. Grandes, probablemente de un hombre —le dio una mirada al delgado pie de Aelin. Luego estudió los pies de Graham en un lugar detrás de ella, aunque probablemente ya lo hubiera hecho. Pequeña mierda. Claro que las huellas que Albert deliberadamente dejó estaban hechas con otro tipo de botas a las que llevaban.

—Él seguro no tienen señales de haber sido forzado, ¿qué tal la ventana? —Ve a ver —dijo Tern.

Ella tendría que pasar sobre la sangre de Arobynn para alcanzarla. —Solo dime —dijo tranquilamente.

—El seguro está roto por fuera —dijo Harding y Tern le lanzó una mirada.

Volvió a la fría oscuridad del pasillo, Graham siguió manteniendo su distancia, su identidad de Hada aún escondida bajo la capucha; y se mantendrá así a no ser que abra su boca y muestre sus largos caninos. Aelin dijo:

—¿Nadie reportó algo extraño anoche?

Tern se encogió de hombros.

—Había una tormenta. Lo más probable es que el asesino haya esperado hasta ese momento para matarlo —le dio otra de esas miradas largas, perversa violencia danzando en sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Por qué no lo dices Tern? ¿Por qué no me preguntas donde estaba anoche?

—Sabemos dónde estabas —dijo Harding pasando a llevar a Tern. No había nada amable en su insulsa cara—. Nuestros ojos te vieron en casa toda la noche. Estabas en el techo de tu casa y después te fuiste a la cama.

Exactamente como ella lo había planeado

—¿Estás diciéndome ese pequeño detalle porque te gustaría que encontrara esos ojos y los

cegara? —Aelin replicó dulcemente—. Porque después de que ponga en orden este desastre

eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.

Mulling suspiró ruidosamente por la nariz y miró a Harding, pero no dijo nada. Él siempre fue un hombre de pocas palabras –perfecto para el trabajo sucio.

—Tú no tocas a nuestros hombres y nosotros no tocamos a los tuyos —dijo Tern

—Yo no hago tratos con pedazos de mierda-asesinos de segunda mano —pidio ella y le dio una sonrisa pícara mientras se habría paso por el pasillo, pasando por su antiguo cuarto y bajando por las escaleras, Graham un paso por detrás.

Asintió con la cabeza hacia Aedion cuando entró en la sala de estar. Conservó su posición de observador, todavía sonriendo como un lobo. Elisa no se había movido un centímetro.

—Te puedes ir —le dijo ella. Elisa movió la cabeza repentinamente.

—¿Qué? —ladró Tern

Aelin apuntó a la puerta.

—¿Por qué estas zorras degradadas por dinero matarían a su mejor cliente? —dijo sobre su hombro—. Creo que ustedes tres tendrían más que ofrecer.

Antes de que pudieran empezar a ladrar, Clarisse tosió enfáticamente. —¿Si? —siseó Aelin

La cara de Clarisse estaba pálida como la muerte, pero mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras dijo:

—Si lo permites, el Maestro del Banco estará pronto aquí para leer el testamento de Arobynn. Arobynn... —se pasó una mano por los ojos. El perfecto retrato del sufrimiento—. Arobynn me dijo que estábamos nombradas. Nos gustaría quedarnos hasta que haya sido leído.

Aelin sonrió.

—La sangre de Arobynn que se encuentra en la cama aún no se seca y ya están abalanzándose sobre su herencia. No sé por qué estoy sorprendida, quizás debería desecharte como su asesina si estás tan entusiasmada por arrebatar lo que sea que te haya dejado.

Clarisse palideció otra vez y Elisa comenzó a temblar. —Por favor Candy —rogó Elisa—. Yo nunca– Alguien llamó a la puerta principal.

Aelin deslizó sus manos a sus bolsillos.

—Vaya, vaya, que momento más oportuno.

 **oooooooooooo**

El Maestro del Banco parecía como si fuera a vomitar por ver a Elisa cubierta de sangre, pero pareció relajarse luego de divisar a Aelin. Elisa y Clarisse se sentaron en sillas iguales mientras que el Maestro se sentaba detrás del pequeño escritorio, cerca de las grandes ventanas. Tern y sus compinches merodeando como buitres. Aelin se apoyó contra la pared cerca de la salida con los brazos cruzados, Aedion a su izquierda y Graham a su derecha.

Mientras el Maestro hablaba y hablaba sobre sus condolencias y disculpas, Aelin sintió los ojos de Graham sobre ella. Él dio un paso, acercándose como si intentara rozar su brazo contra el de ella. Se apartó.

Graham seguía mirándola cuando el Maestro abrió un paquete y se aclaró la garganta. Parloteó sobre la jerga legal y ofreció sus condolencias otra vez, las cuales la maldita de Clarisse tuvo el descaro de aceptar como si fuera la viuda de Arobynn.

Después vino la larga lista de sus posesiones, sus invenciones de negocio, sus propiedades y la gigante e indignante fortuna que tenía en su cuenta. Clarisse estaba casi babeando sobre la alfombra, pero los asesinos de Arobynn mantuvieron su cara neutral.

—Es mi voluntad —leyó el Maestro—, que el único bene ciario de mi fortuna, posesiones y propiedades sea mi heredera, Candy White.

Clarisse se giró tan rápido como una víbora.

—¿Qué?

—Una mierda —soltó Aedion.

Aelin solo miró al Maestro, su boca un poco abierta, sus manos sueltas a sus costados. —Di eso de nuevo —respiró.

El Maestro dio una pequeña y difusa sonrisa.

—Todo. Todo esto se te fue otorgado. Bueno, excepto por esta suma que fue dejada a madame Clarisse para saldar sus deudas —le mostró a Clarisse el papel.

—Eso es imposible —siseó la madame—. Él me prometió que estaría en el testamento.

—Y lo estás —dijo Aelin lentamente, apoyándose sobre la pared para ver el pequeño número

sobre el hombro de Clarisse—. No te pongas codiciosa ahora.

—¿Dónde están los duplicados? —demandó Tern—. ¿Los has inspeccionado? —se acercó a la mesa abruptamente para examinar el testamento.

El Maestro se encogió, pero levantó el translúcido papel rmado por Arobynn y completamente legal.

—Verificamos nuestras copias en las bodegas esta mañana. Todas idénticas con la fecha de hace tres meses atrás.

Cuando ella estaba en Wendlyn. Dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Así que, aparte de esa insignificante suma para Clarisse... todo esto, esta casa, el Gremio, las otras propiedades, su fortuna –¿es todo mío?

El Maestro asintió otra vez, preparándose para tomar sus cosas.

—Felicidades señorita White.

Lentamente ella giró su cabeza hacia Clarisse y Elisa.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso —mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa viciosa—. Saquen sus malditos cuerpos chupa-sangre infernales fuera de mi propiedad.

El Maestro se atragantó.

Elisa no podía moverse más rápido mientras corría hacia la puerta. Clarisse a pesar de todo permaneció sentada.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? —comenzó la madame.

—Cinco —dijo Aelin levantando cinco dedos. Bajó uno y tomó su daga con la otra mano—.

Cuatro —otro—. Tres.

Clarisse salió volando de la sala detrás de una sollozante Elisa.

Luego Aelin miró a los tres asesinos. Sus manos colgando ácidas a sus costados, furia, shock y sabiamente algo parecido al miedo estaban en sus caras.

Habló muy despacio:

—Tú retuviste a Anthony mientras Arobynn me enviaba al olvido y no levantaste un solo dedo para detenerlo cuando se lo hicieron a él también. No sé qué rol juegas en su muerte pero nunca olvidaré el sonido de sus voces afuera de mi habitación mientras me alimentaban con detalles sobre la casa de Rourke Farran. ¿Fue fácil para ustedes tres, enviarme a esa casa cruel sabiendo lo que él le había hecho a Anthony y lo que planeaba hacer conmigo? ¿Estaban solo siguiendo órdenes o eran felices siendo voluntarios?

El Maestro se encogió en su asiento, tratando de ser lo más invisible que podía en una sala llena de asesinos profesionales.

El labio de Tern se curvó.

—No sé de qué estás hablando

—Lástima. Me debí haber preparado para escuchar historias insignificantes —miró al reloj sobre la chimenea—. Empaquen su ropa y se van. Ahora ya.

—Este es nuestro hogar —dijo Harding

—Ya no más —dijo mirándose las uñas—. Corrígeme si estoy equivocada, Maestro —ronroneó y el hombre se encogió ante eso—. Yo poseo esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Tern, Harding y Mullin aún no terminan de pagar sus deudas al pobre Arobynn, así que poseo todo lo que ellos tienen aquí, incluyendo su ropa. Me siento generosa, así que les dejaré conservar eso, ya que su gusto es asqueroso de todas maneras. Pero sus armas, la lista de clientes, el Gremio... todo eso es mío. Yo decido quién está adentro y quién está afuera. Y desde que estos tres intentaron acusarme de haber matado a mi maestro, yo digo que están fuera. Y de nuevo, en esta ciudad, en este continente y por la ley y las leyes del Gremio, tengo el derecho de cazarlos y destrozarlos en miles de pedacitos —batió sus pestañas—. ¿O estoy equivocada?

El Maestro tragó audiblemente.

—Está en lo correcto.

Tern dio un paso hacia ella.

—No puedes –no puedes hacer esto.

—Puedo y lo haré. Reina de los Asesinos suena bien ¿no? —se movió hasta la puerta—. Sírvanse fuera.

Harding y Mulling iban a moverse pero Tern levantó su brazo y los detuvo. —¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros?

—Sinceramente no me molestaría ver a los tres destripados y colgando de los candelabros, pero creo que se arruinarían estas hermosas alfombras de las que soy dueña ahora.

—No puedes solo echarnos. ¿Qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos?

—Escuché que el infierno es particularmente agradable en esta época del año.

—Por favor, por favor —dijo Tern, su respiración acelerándose.

Ella puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y observó la habitación.

—Supongo que... —hizo un sonido re exivo—. Supongo que puedo venderte la casa, y las tierras y el Gremio.

—Tú perra —escupió Tern, pero Harding se adelantó.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó.

-—¿Cuál es el valor de la propiedad y del Gremio, Maestro?

El Maestro parecía un hombre caminado hacia la horca mientras abría su archivo otra vez y buscaba la suma. Astronómica, Indignante, imposible que los tres puedan costearla.

Harding pasó una mano por su cabello y Tern estaba de un color púrpura.

—Diré que no tienen lo suficiente —dijo Aelin—. Que pena. Iba a vendérselos al pie de la letra –sin alza.

Comenzó a girarse cuando Harding dijo:

—Espera, ¿qué tal si todos pagamos juntos? –nosotros tres y los otros. Así poseemos todos a casa y el Gremio.

Ella se detuvo.

—El dinero es dinero, no importa de dónde lo sacaste con tal que me lo des a mí —giró su cabeza hacia el Maestro—. ¿Puedes tener los papeles para hoy? Considerando que puedan lograrlo hoy, claro.

—Esto es una locura —le murmuró Tern a Harding

Harding negó con la cabeza.

—No hables, Tern, solo –no hables.

—Yo... —dijo el Maestro— Yo –yo puedo tenerlos en más o menos tres horas ¿Es eso tiempo suficiente para que puedan reunir lo necesario?

Harding asintió.

—Encontraremos a los otros y les diremos. Aelin le sonrió al Maestro y a los tres asesinos.

—Felicidades por su nueva libertad —señaló nuevamente a la puerta—. Pero como soy la dueña de esta casa por las próximas tres horas... Fuera. Vayan a buscar a sus amigos, junten el dinero y siéntense hasta que el Maestro vuelva.

Ellos obedecieron, Harding sujetando la mano de Tern para evitar que hiciera un gesto obsceno. Cuando el Maestro del Banco se fue, los asesinos hablaron con sus colegas y cada habitante de la casa desapareció, uno tras otro, incluso los sirvientes. No le importaba lo que los vecinos pensaran de eso.

Pronto la gigante y hermosa mansión estaba vacía para ella, Aedion y Graham.

En silencio la siguieron mientras caminaba a través de la puerta que llevaba a los niveles inferiores y descendía para ver a su maestro una última vez.

 **oooooooooooo**

Graham no sabía qué hacer. Una ola de odio, ira y violencia, eso era en lo que ella se había convertido. Y ninguno de estos asquerosos asesinos estaba sorprendido –ni siquiera pestañearon hacia su comportamiento. Por la cara pálida de Aedion, sabía que el general estaba pensando lo mismo, considerando los años que ella había pasado como esa sólida y viciosa criatura. Candy White –que es lo que había sido y en lo que se convirtió hoy.

Él lo odiaba. Odiaba no poder alcanzarla cuando era esa persona. Odiaba haberla roto la noche anterior, entró en pánico al contacto de sus manos. Ahora ella lo había apartado completamente. Esta persona en la que se había convertido no poseía amabilidad ni alegría.

La siguió hacia los calabozos, donde las velas alumbraban un camino a través de la sala donde el cuerpo de su maestro era mantenido. Ella aún se comportaba arrogante, las manos en sus bolsillos, sin importarle si Graham vivía, respiraba o incluso existía. Falso. Se dijo a sí mismo. Está actuando.

Pero ella lo evitaba desde ayer, y hoy lo evitó cuando intentó alcanzarla. Eso había sido real.

Ella dio una zancada a través de la puerta abierta hacia la sala en la cual Anthony estuvo recostado. Cabello rojo sobresalía bajo la blanca sábana de seda que cubría el cuerpo desnudo en la mesa, y se detuvo frente a él. Luego se giró hacia Graham y Aedion.

Ella los miró, esperando. Esperando a que–

Aedion maldijo.

—Cambiaste el testamento, ¿cierto?

Ella le dio una pequeña y fría sonrisa, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Dijiste que necesitabas dinero para un ejército, Aedion. Aquí está tu dinero, Todo y cada moneda para Terrasen. Era lo mínimo que Arobynn nos debía. Esa noche que peleé en las minas, estábamos ahí solo porque contacté a los dueños días antes y les dije que enviaran unas señales sutiles a Arobynn sobre invertir. Él mordió el anzuelo, ni siquiera pensó en la gravedad del asunto. Pero quería asegurarme de que devolviera rápidamente el dinero que perdió cuando destrocé las Bóvedas. Así que ni una sola moneda que nos deban se nos será negada.

Maldito Infierno ardiente.

Aedion negó con su cabeza.

—¿Cómo –cómo siquiera pudiste hacerlo? Ella abrió su boca, pero Graham dijo despacio.

—Se infiltró dentro del banco, todas esas veces que se escapaba en medio de la noche. Y usó todas las citas del día con el Maestro del Banco para tener idea de donde están guardadas las cosas —esta mujer, esta reina suya... Una sensación familiar de emoción lo recorrió—. ¿Quemaste los originales?

Ella ni siquiera lo miró.

—Clarisse sería una mujer muy adinerada, y Tern se habría convertido en el Rey de los Asesinos. ¿Y sabes que habría obtenido yo? El amuleto de Orynth. Eso fue todo lo que me dejó.

—Así es como supiste que realmente lo tenía, y donde lo guardaba —dijo Graham—. Por leer el testamento.

Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez, ignorando el shock y la admiración que Graham no podía evitar tener el rostro. Ignorándolo a él.

Aedion examinó su semblante.

—Ni siquiera sé que decir, debiste haberme dicho, así no parecía un idiota allá afuera.

—Tu sorpresa necesitaba ser genuina; ni siquiera Elisa sabía sobre el testamento —una respuesta muy distante, cerrada y fuerte. Elisa quería sacudirla, demandarle que hablara, que lo mirara. Pero no estaba seguro de que haría si ella no lo dejara acercarse, si lo apartara frente a Aedion.

Aelin se giró hacia el cuerpo de Arobynn y corrió la sábana de su cara, revelando una herida que se deslizaba a través de su cuello pálido.

Elisa lo había destrozado.

La cara de Arobynn había sido arreglada para mostrar una expresión de paz, pero por la sangre que Graham había visto en su habitación, el hombre había estado más que despierto mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre.

Aelin miró a su antiguo maestro, su cara en blanco excepto por su boca torcida.

—Espero que los dioses oscuros encuentren un buen lugar para ti en su reino —dijo ella y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Graham a la caricia de medianoche de su tono.

Ella extendió su mano hacia Aedion. —Dame tu espada.

Aedion tomó la espada de Orynth y se la entregó. Aelin miró hacia la espada de sus ancestros mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

Cuando levantó su cabeza, solo había una fría determinación en esos destacables ojos. Una reina haciendo justicia.

Luego levantó la espada de su padre y separó la cabeza de Arobynn de su cuerpo. Rodó hacia un lado con un sonido vulgar, y ella sonrió con malicia al cadáver.

—Solo para estar seguros —fue todo lo que dijo.


	49. Chapter 48

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

* * *

 **Maraton 3/4**

 **Capitulo 48**

Manon golpeó a Asterin en la sala de desayuno la mañana siguiente a su arranque con respec- to al aquelarre Yellowlegs. Nadie preguntó por qué; nadie se atrevió.

Tres golpes sin defensa.

Asterin no hizo mucho más que estremecerse.

Cuando Manon hubo terminado, la bruja solo se le quedó mirando, sangre azul saliendo a borbotones de su nariz rota. Ni una sonrisa.

Luego Asterin se fue.

El resto de las Trece la monitoreaba con cautela. Vesta, ahora la Tercera de Manon, lucía me- dio inclinada a correr detrás de Asterin, pero una sacudida de la cabeza de Sorrel detuvo a la bruja pelirroja.

Manon estuvo desconcentrada todo el día luego de eso.

Ella le había dicho a Sorrel que se mantuviera en silencio sobre las Yellowlegs, pero se preguntó si debería decirle a Asterin que hiciera lo mismo.

Titubeó, pensando en ello.

Tú los dejaste hacer esto.

Las palabras dieron vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de Manon, junto con ese sermoneador pequeño discurso que Elide había hecho la noche anterior. Esperanza. Qué tontería.

Las palabras aún seguían bailando cuando Manon entró en la cámara de consejo del Duque veinte minutos más tarde de lo que le habían convocado.

—¿Te deleitas en ofenderme con tu tardanza, o eres incapaz de decir la hora? —dijo el duque desde su asiento. Vernon y Kaltain estaban en la mesa, el primero sonriendo satisfecho, la última mirando en blanco hacia el frente. Ninguna señal de fuego sombra.

—Soy inmortal —dijo Manon, tomando asiento frente a ellos mientras Sorrel montaba guardia por las puertas, Vesta en el pabellón fuera—. El tiempo no signi ca nada para mí. —Un poco descarado de ti ahora —dijo Vernon—. Me gusta.

Manon le dio una mirada fría.

—Me perdí el desayuno esta mañana, humano. Si fuera tú, tendría cuidado.

El señor solo sonrió.

Ella se recostó en su silla.

—¿Por qué me convocaste esta vez?

—Necesito otro aquelarre.

Manon mantuvo su rostro en blanco.

—¿Qué hay de las Yellowlegs que ya tienes?

—Se están recuperando bien y pronto estarán listas para visitas.

Mentiroso.

—Un aquelarre Blackbeak esta vez —presionó el duque.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero uno, y tú me lo darás, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Tú los dejaste hacer esto.

Ella podía sentir la mirada de Sorrel en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—No somos mujerzuelas para el uso de ustedes hombres.

—Son vasijas sagradas —dijo el duque—. Es un honor ser escogida.

—Encuentro que es una cosa muy masculina de asumir.

Un destello de dientes amarillentos.

—Escoge tu aquelarre más fuerte, y mándalas escaleras abajo.

—Eso tomará cierta consideración.

—Hazlo rápido, o las escogeré yo mismo.

Tú los dejaste hacer esto.

—Y mientras tanto —dijo el duque mientras se levantaba de su asiento en un ligero y poderoso movimiento—, prepara a tus Trece. Tengo una misión para ustedes.

Manon navegó en un viento fuerte y rápido, empujando a Abraxos incluso cuando las nubes se juntaron, incluso cuando una tormenta se desató alrededor de las Trece. Fuera. Ella tenía que salir, tenía que recordar la mordida del viento en su rostro, lo que la desenfrenada velocidad e ilimitada fuerza eran.

Incluso si el ímpetu de eso estaba de alguna manera disminuido por el jinete que tenía frente a ella, su frágil cuerpo abrigado contra los elementos.

Truenos rompieron el aire tan cerca que Manon puso saborear el sabor del éter, y Abraxos viró, zambulléndose en la lluvia y nubes y viento. Kaltain no hizo mucho más que estremecerse. Gritos surgieron de los hombres montando con el resto de las Trece.

Truenos resonaron, y el mundo quedó entumecido con el sonido. Incluso el rugido de Abraxos fue sofocado en sus embotadas orejas. La cubierta perfecta para su emboscada.

Tú los dejaste hacer esto.

La lluvia empapando sus guantes se volvió cálida y pegajosa sangre.

Abraxos agarró una corriente ascendente y subió tan rápido que el estómago de Manon se hundió. Sostuvo a Kaltain fuertemente, incluso aunque la mujer estaba asegurada. Ni una re- acción de su parte.

El Duque Perrington, montando junto a Sorrel, era una nube de oscuridad en la visión periférica de Manon mientras se cernían a través de los cañones de los Colmillos Blancos, los cuales habían trazado tan cuidadosamente las pasadas semanas.

Las tribus salvajes no tendrían ni idea de lo que se cernía sobre ellos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ella sabía que no había forma de huir de esto –no había forma de evitarlo. Manon siguió volando a través del corazón de la tormenta.

 **oooooooooooo**

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, entremezclada en la nieve y rocas, Sorrel arremetió lo su cientemente cerca para que Kaltain escuchara a Perrington.

—Las casas. Quémalas todas.

Manon miró al duque, luego a su carga.

—Deberíamos aterrizar–

—Desde aquí —ordenó el duque, y su rostro se volvió grotescamente suave cuando le habló a Kaltain—. Hazlo ahora, mascota.

Debajo, una pequeña gura femenina salió de una de las pesadas tiendas. Ella miró hacia arriba, gritando.

Llamas oscuras –fuego sombra– se la tragaron de pies a cabeza. Su grito fue cargado hasta Manon por el viento.

Luego hubo otros, surgiendo mientras el fuego maldito saltaba sobre sus casas, sus caballos.

—Todos ellos, Kaltain —dijo el duque por encima del viento—. Mantente circulando, Líder del Ala.

La mirada de Sorrel se encontró con la de Manon. Manon rápidamente miró hacia otro lado e hizo a Abraxos retroceder de vuelta por el paso donde la tribu había estado acampando. Había rebeldes entre ellos; Manon lo sabía porque los había rastreado ella misma.

Fuego sombra rompió a través del campamento. Las personas caían al suelo, encogiéndose, rogando en lenguas que Manon no podía entender. Algunos se desmayaban del dolor; algunos morían por su causa. Los caballos estaban sacudiéndose y gritando –sonidos tan miserables que incluso la espalda de Manon se puso rígida.

Luego, desapareció.

Kaltain se hundió en los brazos de Manon, jadeando, dando respiraciones rasposas. —No puede más —dijo Manon al duque.

La irritación destelló en su rostro labrado en granito. Él observó a las personas corriendo debajo, tratando de ayudar a aquellos que estaban sollozando o inconscientes –o muertos. Los caballos huían en todas direcciones.

—Aterriza, Líder del Ala, y pon un n a esto.

Cualquier otro día, un buen baño de sangre podría haber sido disfrutable. Pero esta orden...

Ella había hecho un reconocimiento de esta tribu para él.

Tú los dejaste hacer esto.

Manon le ladró la orden a Abraxos, pero su descenso fue lento –como dándole tiempo de reconsiderarlo. Kaltain estaba estremeciéndose en los brazos de Manon, casi convulsionando.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —le dijo Manon a la mujer, medio preguntándose si podría montar un accidente que terminaría con el cuello de la mujer estampándose contra las rocas.

Kaltain no dijo nada, pero las líneas de su cuerpo estaban apretadas, como congelada a pesar de la piel en la que estaba envuelta.

Demasiados ojos –había demasiados ojos sobre ellos como para que pudiera matarla. Y si era tan valiosa para el duque, Manon no tenía dudas de que él tomaría a una –o a todas– de las Trece como retribución.

—Apresúrate, Abraxos —dijo, y él recobró el paso con un gruñido. Ignoró la desobediencia, la desaprobación, en el sonido.

Aterrizaron en un pedazo plano de repisa en la montaña, y Manon dejó a Kaltain al cuidado de Abraxos mientras pisoteaba a través del agua nieve y nieve hacia la aldea en pánico. Las Trece silenciosamente entraron en formación detrás de ella. Manon no las miró; parte de ella no se atrevió a ver qué podría haber en sus rostros.

Los aldeanos se detuvieron cuando observaron al grupo parado en la cima de la roca sobresaliendo por encima del hueco donde habían formado su hogar.

Manon desenfundó Cuchilla de Viento. Y entonces los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.


	50. Chapter 49

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Maraton 4/4**

 **capitulo 49**

Para media tarde, Aelin había rmado todos los documentos que el Maestro del Banco había traído, abandonando a la Guarida a sus terribles nuevos dueños, y Aedion aún no había envuelto su mente alrededor de todo lo que ella había hecho.

Su carruaje los dejó al borde de los barrios bajos, y se mantuvieron en las sombras mientras hacían su camino a casa, silenciosos y sin ser vistos. Aun cuando alcanzaron el almacén, Aelin siguió caminando hacia el río varias cuadras más allá sin mucho que decir. Graham dio un paso para seguirla, pero Aedion lo cortó.

Él debió haber tenido un deseo de muerte, porque Aedion incluso levantó sus cejas solo un poco al Príncipe Hada antes de que se paseara por las calles tras ella. Él había escuchado su pequeña discusión en el tejado la noche anterior gracias a la ventana abierta de su habitación. Incluso ahora, él honestamente no podía decidir si estaba divertido o enfurecido por las palabras de Graham –No me toques de esa manera– cuando era obvio que el príncipe guerrero se sentía de forma opuesta. Pero Aelin –dioses antiguos, Aelin aún estaba descifrándolo.

Ella estaba pisoteando fuerte por la calle con delicioso temperamento cuando dijo:

—Si has venido también para darme una reprimenda –oh —suspiró—. Supongo que no puedo convencerte para que des la vuelta.

—Ni un chance en el infierno, cariño.

Ella rodó los ojos y siguió. Caminaron silenciosamente cuadra tras cuadra hasta que alcanzaron el brillante río café. Un decrépito e inmundo camino de adoquines corría a lo largo del borde del agua. Debajo, abandonados postes desmoronándose eran todo lo que quedaban del antiguo muelle.

Miró por encima del agua fangosa, cruzándose de brazos. La luz de la tarde era casi cegadora cuando se re ejaba en la superficie en calma.

—Suéltalo —dijo.

—Ahora –quien fuiste ahora...no fue una máscara por completo.

—¿Eso te molesta? Me viste derrotar a los hombres del rey.

—Me molesta que las personas que conocimos ahora ni se inmutaron ante esa persona.

molesta que fuiste esa persona por un tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que me disculpe por eso?

—No –dioses, no. Yo solo... —las palabras estaban saliendo tan mal. —. Tú sabes que cuando fui a esos campos de guerra, cuando me convertí en general... dejé a las líneas difuminarse, también. Pero aún estaba en el Norte, aún en casa, entre nuestra gente. Tú viniste aquí en su lugar, y tuviste que crecer con esos hombres de mierda, y... desearía haber estado aquí. Desearía que Arobynn de alguna manera me hubiera encontrado también, y criado juntos.

—Eras mayor. Nunca hubieras dejado a Arobynn que nos llevara. Al momento en que desviara la vista, me hubieras agarrado y huido.

Cierto –muy cierto, pero...

—La persona que fuiste ahora, y hace algunos años –esa persona no tuvo alegría, o amor.

—Dioses, tuve un poco, Aedion. No era un completo monstruo.

—Aun así, quería que supieras todo eso.

—¿Qué te sientes culpable de que me haya vuelto una asesina mientras tú soportabas los campos de guerra y campos de batalla?

—Que no estuve allí. Que tuviste que enfrentar a todas esas personas sola —agregó—. Tú viniste con ese plan completo por ti misma y no confiaste en ninguno de nosotros con él. Tú tomaste esa carga de conseguir ese dinero. Yo podría haber encontrado una forma –dioses, hubiera desposado a cualquier princesa o emperatriz adinerada si me lo hubieras pedido, si hubieran prometido hombres y dinero.

—Yo nunca te voy a vender como si fueras una propiedad —soltó—. Y ahora tenemos su ciente como para pagar un ejército, ¿o no?

—Sí —y luego algo—. Pero está más allá del punto, Aelin —él tomó una respiración—. El punto es –debería haber estado allí entonces, pero estoy aquí ahora. Estoy sanado. Déjame compartir esa carga.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando la brisa proveniente del río. —¿Y qué podría pedirte a ti que no pudiera hacer por mí misma?

—Ese es el problema. Sí, puedes hacer la mayoría de cosas por tu cuenta. Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué debería arriesgar tu vida? —las palabras salieron cortadas.

Ah. Ah.

—Porque aún soy más reemplazable que tú.

—No para mí —las palabras fueron apenas más que un susurro.

Aedion puso una mano en su espalda, su propia réplica quedó atrapada en su garganta. Incluso con el mundo yendo al in erno a su alrededor, solo escucharla decir eso, estar aquí parado a su lado –era un sueño.

Ella permaneció en silencio, así que se dominó a sí mismo lo suficiente para decir:

—¿Qué, exactamente, vamos a hacer ahora?

Lo miró.

—Voy a liberar la magia, derrotar al rey, y matar a Terry. El orden de los últimos dos elementos en esa lista podría cambiar, dependiendo de cómo salga todo.

Su corazón se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay algo que no haya quedado claro?

Todo. Cada maldita parte. Él no tenía dudas de que ella lo haría –incluso la parte de matar a su amigo. Si Aedion objetaba, ella solo le mentiría y engañaría y haría algún embuste.

—¿Qué y cuándo y cómo? —preguntó.

—Graham está trabajando en la primera parte de eso.

—Eso suena mucho como 'Tengo más secretos que voy a decirte cuando sea que tenga ganas como para detener a tu muerto corazón en tu pecho'.

Pero su respuesta sonriente le dijo que no llegaría a ningún lugar con ella. Él no pudo decidir si encantaba o lo decepcionaba.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Graham estaba medio despierto en la cama para cuando Aelin regresó, horas más tarde, murmurando las buenas noches a Aedion antes de deslizarse hacia su propio cuarto. Ella no hizo mucho más que mirar en su dirección mientras comenzó a desenganchar sus armas y apilarlas en la mesa cerca de la chimenea.

Eficiente, rápida, silenciosa. Ni un sonido salió de ella.

—Me fui de cacería por Lorcan —dijo él—. Rastreé su esencia alrededor de la ciudad, pero no le vi.

—¿Está muerto entonces? —otra daga resonó en la mesa.

—El aroma era fresco. A menos de que muriera hace una hora, está aún muy vivo.

—Bien —dijo ella simplemente mientras caminaba hacia el closet abierto para cambiarse. O solo para evitar mirarle más.

Salió momentos más tarde en uno de esos delgados camisones pequeños, y todos sus pensamientos salieron de su maldita cabeza. Bueno, aparentemente había estado mortificado por su temprano encuentro –pero no lo suficiente como para usar algo más maduro para la cama.

La seda rosada se adhería a su cintura y se deslizaba sobre sus caderas mientras se acercaba a la cama, revelando la gloriosa longitud de sus piernas desnudas, aún delgadas y bronceadas por todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el exterior esta primavera.

Una tira de pálido encaje amarillo adornaba la baja línea del cuello, y él trató –los dioses lo maldijeran, honestamente trató– de no mirar la suave curva de sus pechos cuando se inclinó para subirse a la cama.

Él supuso que cualquier rastro de auto-conciencia fue desollado de ella bajo los látigos de Endovier. Incluso aunque él hubo tatuado sobre los bultos de las cicatrices en su espalda, las crestas permanecían. Las pesadillas, también –cuando ella aún se sobresaltaba despierta y encendía una vela para alejar a la oscuridad en que ellos la habían sumergido, la memoria de los pozos sin luz que habían usado como castigo. Su Corazón de Fuego, encerrada en la oscuridad.

Él les debía a los capataces de Endovier una visita.

Aelin podría tener una inclinación a castigar a cualquiera que lo hiriera, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de que él –y Aedion, también– podrían también tener puntos a resolver a su favor. Y como un inmortal, él tenía in nita paciencia en lo que a esos monstruos concernía.

La esencia de ella lo golpeó cuando se desató el cabello y se situó en la pila de almohadas. Su esencia siempre le había encendido, siempre había sido una llamada y un desafío. Le había sacudido tan a fondo luego de siglos encerrado en hielo que él la había odiado al principio. Y ahora...ahora esa esencia lo volvía loco.

Ambos eran malditamente afortunados de que actualmente no pudiera cambiar a su forma Hada y oler lo que estaba golpeteando a través de su sangre. Había sido ya su cientemente duro esconderlo de ella hasta ahora. Las miradas conocedoras de Aedion le habían dicho lo su ciente sobre lo que su primo había detectado.

Él la había visto desnuda antes –unas pocas veces. Y dioses, sí había habido momentos en que lo hubo considerado, pero se había dominado a sí mismo. Había aprendido a mantener esos pensamientos inútiles con una correa muy, muy corta. Como esa vez cuando ella había gemido por la brisa que él le había mandado en su camino a Beltane –el arco de su cuello, la separación de esa boca suya, el sonido que salió de ella–

Ahora ella yacía de lado, su espalda hacia él. —Sobre lo de anoche —dijo a través de sus dientes.

—Está bien. Fue un error.

Mírame. Date la vuelta y mírame.

Pero ella permaneció de espaldas a él, la luz de luna acariciando la seda abultada sobre la concavidad de su cintura, la inclinación de sus caderas.

Su sangre se calentó.

—No pretendía –abofetearte —intentó él.

—Sé que no lo hiciste —haló de la manta como si pudiera sentir el peso de su mirada reposando en ese suave y tentador lugar entre su cuello y hombros –uno de los pocos lugares de su cuerpo que no estaba marcado con cicatrices o tinta—. Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó, pero estos han sido unos extraños pocos días, así que atribuyámoselo a eso, ¿está bien? Necesito dormir.

Él se debatió en decirle que no estaba bien, pero dijo:

—Bien.

Momentos más tarde, ella estaba en efecto dormida.

Él se acostó sobre su espalda y miró hacia el techo, poniendo una mano debajo de su cabeza.

Necesitaba solucionar esto –necesitaba que ella tan solo lo mirara de nuevo, así podría tratar de explicarle que no había estado preparado. Tenerla a ella tocando el tatuaje que cuenta la historia de lo que había hecho y cómo había perdido a Lyria... no había estado preparado para lo que sintió en ese momento. El deseo no fue lo que lo sacudió en absoluto. Era solo que... Aelin lo había estado enloqueciendo estas pocas semanas pasadas, y aun así no había considerado como sería tenerla mirándolo con interés.

No era de ninguna manera como había sido con todas las amantes que había tomado en el pasado: incluso cuando las había atendido, no se había preocupado realmente. Estar con ellas nunca lo había hecho pensar en ese mercado de ores. Nunca le hicieron recordar que él estaba vivo y tocando a otra mujer mientras Lyria –Lyria estaba muerta. Masacrada.

Y Aelin... si seguía por ese camino, y si algo le sucediera... Su pecho se contrajo ante el pensamiento.

Así que necesitaba solucionarlo –necesitaba ordenarse a sí mismo, también, sin importar lo que él quería de ella.

Incluso si era una agonía.

—Esta peluca es horrible —siseó Elisa, palmeando su cabeza mientras ella y Aelin codeaban su camino en la concurrida panadería junto a un tramo más agradable de los muelle—. No deja de picar.

—Silencio —siseó Aelin de vuelta—. Solo tendrás que usarla por unos pocos minutos más, no por toda tu maldita vida.

Elisa abrió su boca para quejarse un poco más, pero dos caballeros se aproximaron, con cajas de mercadería horneada, y les dieron asentimientos apreciativos. Tanto Elisa como Aelin se habían vestido con sus más nos vestidos con volantes, no más que dos adineradas mujeres en un paseo vespertino por la ciudad, cada una vigilada por dos guardaespaldas.

Graham, Aedion, Alicia y Albert estaban apoyados contra los postes de madera del muelle afuera, discretamente vigilándolas a través de la gran ventana de cristal de la tienda. Estaban vestidos y encapuchados de negro, usando dos escudos de armas separadas –ambas falsas, adquiridas del alijo de Elisa para cuando se reunía con clientes reservados.

—Esa —dijo Aelin en un susurro mientras empujaban a través de la multitud esperando almorzar, jando su atención en la mujer más hostigada detrás del mostrador. La mejor hora para venir aquí, había dicho Alicia, era cuando los trabajadores estaban demasiado ocupados como para jarse de verdad en su clientela y quisieran que se fueran tan rápido como fuera posible. Unos pocos caballeros se apartaron para dejarles pasar, y Elisa murmuró su agradecimiento.

Aelin atrapó la atención de la mujer detrás del mostrador.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerle, señorita? —educada, pero ya evaluando a los clientes agrupándose detrás de Elisa.

—Quiero hablar con Nelly —dijo Aelin—. Ella iba a hacerme una tarta de zarzamoras.

La mujer estrechó los ojos. Aelin relampagueó una sonrisa triunfal.

La mujer suspiró y se apresuró a través de la puerta de madera, dejando entrever un vistazo al caos de la panadería detrás. Un momento más tarde regresó, dándole a Aelin una mirada de Ella saldrá en un minuto y yendo directo hacia otro cliente.

Bien.

Aelin se recostó contra una de las paredes y se cruzó de brazos. Luego los bajó. Una dama no holgazaneaba.

—¿Entonces Clarisse no tiene idea? —dijo Aelin en un susurro, mirando hacia la puerta de la panadería.

—Ninguna —dijo Elisa—. Y cualquier lágrima que derramó fue por sus propias pérdidas. Deberías de haberla visto furiosa cuando subimos al carruaje con esas pocas monedas. ¿No estás asustada de tener un objetivo en tu espalda?

—He tenido un objetivo en mi espalda desde el día en que nací —dijo Aelin—. Pero me habré ido pronto, y de todas maneras, nunca volveré a ser Candy.

Elisa dejó salir un pequeño tarareo.

—Sabes que podría haber hecho esto por ti por mi cuenta.

—Sí, pero dos damas haciendo preguntas son menos sospechosas que una —Elisa le dio una mirada de complicidad. Aelin suspiró—. Es difícil —admitió—. Dejar ir el control. —No lo sabría.

—Bueno, estás cerca de saldar tus deudas, ¿no es así? Serás libre pronto.

Un casual encogimiento de hombros.

—No exactamente. Clarisse aumentó todas nuestras deudas desde que fue excluida del testamento de Arobynn. Parece que hizo unas compras por adelantado y ahora debe pagar por ellas.

Dioses –ella ni siquiera había considerado eso. Ni siquiera había pensado sobre lo que podría significar para Elisa y las otras chicas.

—Lo siento por cualquier carga extra que te haya causado.

—Haber visto la mirada en la cara de Clarisse cuando el testamento fue leído, por ello con gusto soportaré otros pocos años de esto.

Una mentira, y ambas lo sabían.

—Lo siento —dijo Aelin de nuevo. Y porque era todo lo que ella podía ofrecer, agregó—. Evangeline lucía feliz y bien tan solo ahora. Podría ver si hay alguna forma de llevarla cuando nos vayamos–

—¿Y arrastrar a una pequeña de once años a través de reinos y hacia una posible guerra? No lo creo. Evangeline permanecerá conmigo. No necesitas hacerme promesas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Aelin—. Después de la otra noche.

Elisa miró a tres mujeres jóvenes soltar risitas entre sí al pasar a un guapo joven.

—Bien. En realidad no puedo creer que me haya salido con la mía, pero... Ambas lo logramos, supongo.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

—No. Me arrepiento... me arrepiento de no haber podido decirle lo que realmente pensaba de él. Me arrepiento de no haberle dicho lo que había hecho contigo –ver la traición y el shock en sus ojos. Lo hice tan rápido, y tuve que ir a por la garganta, y después de que lo hice, solo me di la vuelta y escuché –hasta que estuvo hecho, pero... —sus ojos verdes estaban ensombre- cidos—. ¿Desearías haber sido tú la que lo hiciera?

—No.

Y eso fue todo.

Ella miró hacia el vestido azafrán y esmeralda de su amiga.

—Ese vestido te favorece —apuntó su barbilla hacia el escote de Lysandra—, Y hace maravillas para ellas, también. Los pobres hombres aquí no pueden dejar de mirar.

—Créeme, tenerlas grandes no es una bendición. Mi espalda duele todo el tiempo —Elisa frunció el ceño hacia sus pechos—. Tan pronto como recupere mis poderes, estas cosas serán las primeras en irse.

Aelin contuvo una risita. Elisa recuperaría sus poderes –una vez que la torre del reloj des- apareciera. Trató de no dejar que el pensamiento penetrara.

—¿De verdad?

—Si no fuera por Evangeline, pienso que solo me convertiría en algo con garras y colmillos y viviría en lo inhóspito para siempre.

—¿No más lujos para ti?

Elisa quitó unos cuantos hilos de la manga de Aelin.

—Por supuesto que me gusta el lujo –¿piensas que no me gustan estos vestidos y joyas? Pero al final... son reemplazables. He llegado a valorar más a las personas en mi vida.

—Evangeline es afortunada de tenerte.

—No solo estaba hablando de ella —dijo Elisa, y mordió su carnoso labio—. Tú –estoy agradecida por ti.

Aelin podría haber dicho algo de vuelta, algo que transmitiera adecuadamente el destello de calidez en su corazón, si una mujer castaña no hubiera salido por la puerta de la cocina. Nelly.

Aelin se separó de la pared y se movió hacia el mostrador, Elisa detrás. Nelly dijo:

—¿Ustedes vinieron a verme por una tarta?

Elisa sonrió hermosamente, inclinándose más cerca.

—Nuestro proveedor de tartas, parece, desapareció con el Mercado de las Sombras —habló tan bajo que incluso Aelin apenas pudo escuchar—. Según los rumores, tú sabes dónde está.

Los ojos azules de Nelly se cerraron.

—No sé nada sobre eso.

Aelin delicadamente puso su bolso sobre el mostrador, acercándose de forma que los otros clientes y trabajadores no pudieran ver mientras lo deslizaba hacia Nelly, asegurándose de que las monedas tintinearan. Monedas pesadas.

—Estamos muy, muy hambrientas de... tarta —dijo Aelin, dejando salir un poco de desespera- ción—. Solo dinos adónde fue.

—Nadie ha escapado con vida del Mercado de las Sombras.

Bien. Justo como Alicia les había asegurado, Nelly no hablaba tan fácilmente. Sería demasiado sospechoso para Alicia preguntarle a Nelly acerca del vendedor de opio, ¿pero dos insípidas chicas ricas mimadas? Nadie lo pensaría dos veces.

Elisa puso otra moneda en el mostrador. Una de las otras trabajadoras miró hacia ellas, y la cortesana dijo:

—Nos gustaría realizar una orden —la trabajadora se enfocó en su cliente de nuevo, imperturbable. La sonrisa de Elisa se volvió felina—. Así que dinos donde recogerlo, Nelly.

Alguien ladró el nombre de Nelly desde la parte posterior, y Nelly miró entre ellas, suspirando. Se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró:

—Se fueron a través de las cloacas.

—Escuchamos que había guardias allí, también —dijo Aelin.

—No lo su cientemente dentro. Unos pocos fueron a las catacumbas debajo. Aun ocultándose allí. Trae a tus guardias, pero no dejes que usen sus sigilos. No es un lugar para la gente rica.

Catacumbas. Aelin nunca había escuchado de catacumbas debajo de las cloacas. Interesante. Nelly se retiró, dando zancadas de vuelta a la panadería. Aelin bajó la mirada hacia el mostrador.

Ambas bolsas con dinero habían desaparecido.

Ellas salieron de la panadería sin ser notadas y se encontraron con sus cuatro guardaespaldas.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró Alicia—. ¿Estaba en lo cierto?

—Tu padre debería despedir a Nelly —dijo Aelin—. Los adictos al opio son pobres empleados molestos.

—Hace buen pan —dijo Alicia, y luego se giró hacia donde Albert estaba caminando detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué aprendiste? —demandó Aedion—. ¿Y te importaría explicar por qué necesitabas saber acerca del Mercado de las Sombras?

—Paciencia —dijo Aelin. Se volvió hacia Elicia—. Sabes, apuesto a que los hombres por aquí detendrían sus gruñidos si te convirtieras en un leopardo fantasma y les gruñeras de vuelta.

Las cejas de Elisa se alzaron.

—¿Leopardo fantasma?

Aedion maldijo.

—Hazme un favor y nunca te conviertas en uno de esos.

—¿Qué son esos? —dijo Elisa. Graham contuvo una risa y dio un paso más cerca de Aelin.

Ella trató de ignorarlo. Apenas se habían hablado en toda la mañana.

Aedion sacudió su cabeza.

—Diablos disfrazados en pelaje. Ellos viven en los Staghorns, y durante el invierno se deslizan hacia abajo para depredar al ganado. Tan grandes como osos, algunos de ellos. Más malos. Y cuando el ganado se acaba, nos depredan a nosotros.

Aelin dio palmadas al hombro de Lysandra. —Suena como tu clase de criatura.

Aedion continuó:

—Son blanco y gris, así que apenas puedes identi carlos contra la nieve y rocas. No puedes realmente decir que están allí hasta que estás viendo justo en sus pálidos ojos verdes... —su sonrisa titubeó cuando Elisa jó sus ojos verdes en él e inclinó su cabeza.

A pesar de sí misma, Aelin rió.

—Dinos por qué estamos aquí —dijo Albert mientras Aelin saltaba por encima de una viga de madera en el Mercado de las Sombras abandonado. A su lado, Graham sostenía en alto una antorcha, iluminando las ruinas –y los cuerpos carbonizados. Elisa había vuelto al burdel, escoltada por Alicia; Aelin se había cambiado rápidamente a su traje en un callejón, escondiendo su vestido en una caja desechada, rezando para que nadie se lo arrebatara antes de que pudiera regresar.

—Solo guarda silencio por un momento —dijo Aelin, trazando los túneles de memoria. Graham le disparó una mirada, y ella alzó una ceja. ¿Qué?

—Has venido aquí antes —dijo Graham—. Viniste a examinar las ruinas —Por eso es que olías a cenizas también.

Aedion dijo:

—¿En serio, Aelin? ¿Acaso no duermes nunca?

Albert la estaba mirando ahora también, quizás para evitar mirar a los cuerpos apilados alrededor de los pasillos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí la noche en que interrumpiste mi reunión con Brullo y Ress? Aelin estudió las cenizas de los viejos establos, las manchas de hollín, los aromas. Ella paró

frente a una tienda cuyas mercancías no eran más que cenizas y metal retorcido.

—Aquí estamos —se estremeció, y dio zancadas hacia el puesto de roca labrada, sus piedras negras por lo quemado.

—Aún huele a opio —dijo Graham, frunciendo el ceño. Aelin barrió su pie sobre las cenizas del suelo, pateando lejos mercancías y escombros. Debía estar en algún lado –ah.

Barrió más y más, las cenizas manchando sus botas negras y traje. Finalmente una gran y deforme roca apareció debajo de su pie, un hoyo gastado cerca de los bordes.

Dijo casualmente:

—¿Sabías que además de tra car opio, se rumoraba que este hombre vendía fuego del infierno?

Graham giró la mirada hacia ella.

Fuego del infierno –casi imposible de conseguir o hacer, sobre todo porque era muy letal. Solo un barril de eso podría derrumbar la mitad de la pared de retención de un castillo.

—Él nunca me hablaría de ello, por supuesto —continuó Aelin—. Sin importar cuantas veces viniera aquí. A rmaba no tenerla, pero tenía algunos de los ingredientes alrededor de la tienda –todo muy raro– entonces... Debe haber habido un suministro de eso aquí.

Tiró de la trampilla de piedra para revelar una escalera descendente en la penumbra. Ninguno de los hombres habló cuando el hedor de las cloacas se desplegó.

Se agachó, resbalando en el primer peldaño, y Aedion se tensó, pero él sabiamente no dijo nada acerca de ella yendo primero.

Oscuridad con aroma a humo la envolvió mientras bajaba, bajaba y bajaba hasta que sus pies tocaron roca lisa. El aire era seco, a pesar de su proximidad al río. Graham vino después, dejando caer su antorcha sobre las piedras antiguas para revelar un cavernoso túnel- cuerpos.

Varios cuerpos, algunos de ellos no más que montículos oscuros en la distancia, cortados por el Valg. Había menos a la derecha, hacia el Avery. Probablemente habían anticipado una emboscada en la desembocadura del río e ido en sentido contrario –a su perdición.

Sin esperar a que Aedion o Albert bajaran, Aelin comenzó a seguir el túnel, Graham tan silencioso como una sombra a su lado –mirando, escuchando. Después de que la puerta de piedra hubiera rechinado al ser cerrada por encima, ella dijo en la oscuridad:

—Cuando los hombres del rey encendieron fuego a este lugar, si el fuego hubiera alcanzado ese suministro... Rifthold probablemente no estaría aquí ya. Por lo menos no los barrios bajos, y probablemente más.

—Por los dioses —murmuró Albert desde unos pocos pasos atrás.

Aelin se detuvo ante lo que parecía una ordinaria rejilla en el piso de alcantarillado. Pero nada de agua corría debajo, y sólo aire polvoriento otó a su encuentro.

—Así es como estás planeando hacer estallar la torre del reloj –con fuego del infierno —dijo Graham, en cuclillas a su lado. Él hizo ademán de agarrar su codo mientras ella alcanzaba la reja, pero se deslizó fuera de su alcance—. Aelin –lo he visto ser usado, lo he visto destruir ciudades. Literalmente puede derretir a las personas.

—Bien. Así sabemos que funciona, entonces.

Aedion resopló, mirando hacia abajo en la oscuridad más allá de las rejillas.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que guardó su suministro ahí abajo? —si tenía una opinión profesional so- bre el fuego del in erno, se la guardó para sí mismo.

—Estas alcantarillas eran demasiado públicas, pero tenía que mantenerlo cerca del mercado —dijo Aelin, tirando en la rejilla. Cedió un poco, y el olor de Graham la acarició cuando se inclinó para ayudarla a sacarla fuera de la abertura.

—Huele como a huesos y polvo allí abajo —dijo Graham. Su boca se torció hacia un lado—. Pero tú ya sospechabas eso.

Albert dijo desde unos pocos pies por detrás:

—Eso es lo que querías saber de Nelly –donde se escondía él. Así él te la puede vender.

Aelin encendió un poco de madera de la antorcha de Graham. Cuidadosamente lo suspendió justo debajo del borde del agujero delante de ella, la llama iluminando una caída de cerca de diez pies, con adoquines debajo

Un viento empujó desde atrás, hacia el agujero. Dentro de él.

Dejó a un lado la llama y se sentó en el borde del agujero, sus piernas balanceándose en la penumbra debajo.

—Lo que Nelly todavía no sabe es que el tra cante de opio fue en realidad capturado hace dos días. Muerto a la vista por los hombres del rey. Sabes, creo que Arobynn veces no tenía ni idea de si él realmente quería ayudarme o no —había sido su mención casual durante la cena lo que la había puesto a pensar, a planificar.

Graham murmuró:

—Así que su suministro en las catacumbas está ahora sin vigilancia. Ella se asomó a la oscuridad de abajo.

—El que lo encuentra se lo queda —dijo, y saltó.


	51. Chapter 50

**Y(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducción no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 50**

—¿Cómo hicieron esos maleantes para mantener este lugar en secreto? —dijo Aelin en voz baja mientras se giraba hacia Albert.

Los cuatro de ellos estaban en la parte superior de una pequeña escalera, el espacio cavernoso más allá de ellos iluminado por de dorado parpadeante gracias a las antorchas que Graham y Aedion sostenían.

Albert estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, inspeccionando el espacio. Ni una señal de carroñeros, gracias a los dioses.

—Según la leyenda, el Mercado de las Sombras fue construido sobre los huesos del dios de la verdad.

—Bueno, acertaron en la parte de los huesos.

En cada pared, cráneos y huesos estaban artísticamente dispuestos –y cada pared, incluso el techo, había sido formado con ellos. Incluso el suelo al pie de la escalera se extendía con huesos variados en forma y tamaño.

—Estas no son catacumbas ordinarias —dijo Graham, bajando su antorcha—. Este era un templo.

En efecto, altares, bancas, e incluso un oscuro estanque reflexivo yacían en el masivo espacio. Aunque incluso más se expandía en la distancia en las sombras.

—Hay escritura en los huesos —dijo Aedion, bajando las gradas a zancadas hacia el suelo de huesos. Aelin hizo una mueca.

—Cuidado —dijo Graham cuando Aedion fue a la pared más cercana. Su primo levantó una mano en un despido perezoso.

—Están en todos los idiomas –todos con diferente caligrafía —Aedion se maravilló, sosteniendo su antorcha en alto mientras se movía a lo largo de la pared—. Escucha a este de aquí: 'Yo soy un mentiroso. Yo soy un ladrón. Tomé al marido de mi hermana y me reí mientras lo hice'

—una pausa. Él leyó otra silenciosamente—. Nada de lo escrito... no creo que estas fueran buenas personas.

Aelin escaneó el templo de huesos.

—Debemos ser rápido —dijo—. Malditamente rápidos. Aedion, toma esa pared; Albert, el centro; Graham, la derecha. Yo tomaré la parte de atrás. Cuidado de donde ondean el fuego —Dioses que le ayuden si inconscientemente colocaran una antorcha cerca del fuego del infierno.

Ella bajó una grada, y luego otra. Finalmente la última, hacia el suelo de huesos.

Un estremecimiento se arrastró a través de ella, y miró a Graham por instinto. Su rostro tenso le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero aun así, dijo:

—Este es un mal lugar.

Albert pasó junto a ellos, su espada desenvainada.

—Entonces vamos a encontrar este suministro de fuego del infierno y salir de aquí. Correcto.

A su alrededor, los ojos vacíos de los cráneos en las paredes, en las estructuras, los pilares en el centro de la habitación, parecían mirarlos.

—Parece que este dios de la verdad —dijo Aedion dijo desde su pared— fue más de un Devorador de Pecados que otra cosa. Deberías leer algunas de las cosas que la gente escribió –las cosas horribles que hicieron. Creo que este era un lugar para que pudieran ser enterrados, y para confesarse en los huesos de otros pecadores.

—No es sorpresa que nadie quisiera venir aquí —murmuró Aelin mientras se dirigía hacia la oscuridad.

 **oooooooooooooo**

El templo seguía y seguía, y encontraron suministros –pero ningún susurro de carroñeros u otros residentes. Drogas, dinero, joyas, todos escondidos dentro de cráneos y entre algunas de las criptas de huesos en el suelo. Pero nada de fuego del infierno.

Sus pasos cautelosos en el piso de huesos fueron los únicos sonidos.

Aelin se movió más y más en la penumbra. Graham pronto acabó con su lateral del templo y se unió a ella en la parte posterior, explorando los nichos y pequeños pasillos que se bifurcaban en la oscuridad inactiva.

—El lenguaje —le dijo Aelin—. Se vuelve más y más antiguo entre más retrocedemos. La forma en que deletrean las palabras, me refiero.

Graham se torció hacia ella desde donde había estado abriendo cuidadosamente un sarcófago.

Dudaba que un hombre ordinario fuera capaz de mover la sólida tapa de piedra.

—Algunos de ellos incluso dataron sus confesiones. Justo acabo de ver uno de hace setecientos años.

—Te hace parecer joven, ¿no es así?

Él le dio una sonrisa irónica. Rápidamente, ella miró hacia otro lado.

Tragó fuerte, mirando fijamente un hueso tallado cerca de su cabeza.

 _Yo maté a un hombre por deporte cuando tenía veinte años y nunca dije a nadie donde lo enterré. Guardé su hueso del dedo en un cajón._

Fechado hace novecientos años. Novecientos–

Aelin estudió la oscuridad más allá. Si el Mercado de las Sombras se remontaba a Gavin, entonces este lugar tenía que haber sido construido antes –o alrededor de la misma época.

El dios de la verdad...

Tiró de Damaris de su lugar en su espalda, y Graham se tensó.

—¿Qué sucede?

Examinó la impecable hoja.

—La Espada de la Verdad. Así es como ellos llamaban a Damaris. La leyenda decía que el portador –Gavin– podía ver la verdad cuando la esgrimía.

—¿Y?

—Mala bendijo a Brannon, y ella bendijo Goldryn —miró en la penumbra—. ¿Y si hubiera un dios de la verdad –un Devorador de Pecados? ¿Y si él bendijo a Gavin, y esta espada?

Graham ahora miraba hacia la antigua oscuridad.

—¿Crees que Gavin utilizó este templo?

Aelin ponderó la poderosa espada en sus manos.

—¿Qué pecados confesaste, Gavin? —susurró en la oscuridad.

 **oooooooooo**

Más profundo se adentraron en los túneles, tan lejos que cuando el grito triunfal de Aedion de:

—¡Lo encontré! —alcanzó a Aelin y Graham, apenas pudiendo escucharlo. Y casi no les importó.

No cuando ella paró frente a la pared trasera –la pared detrás del altar que no tenía ninguna duda que había sido el templo original. Aquí los huesos se estaban casi desmoronando por la edad, la escritura casi imposible de leer.

La pared detrás del altar era de piedra pura –mármol blanco– y tallada con Marcas del Wyrd. Y en el centro había una representación gigante del Ojo de Elena.

Frío. Hacía tanto frío aquí que la respiración se nubló en frente de ellos, mezclándose.

—Quienquiera que fuera este dios de la verdad —murmuró Graham, como si tratara de no ser escuchado por los muertos—, no era una especie de deidad benevolente.

No; con un templo construido a partir de los huesos de asesinos y ladrones y peor, ella dudaba de este dios hubiera sido uno de los favoritos. No es de extrañar que hubiera sido olvidado.

Aelin se acercó a la piedra.

Damaris se volvió helada en su mano –tan frígida que sus dedos se extendieron, y dejó caer la espada en el suelo del altar y retrocedió. Su sonido metálico contra los huesos fue como un trueno.

Graham estaba a su lado al instante, sus espadas fuera. La pared de piedra delante de ellos crujió.

Ésta comenzó a cambiar, los símbolos girando, alterándose a sí mismos. Desde el parpadeo de su memoria oyó las palabras: _Es sólo con el Ojo que puede verse correctamente._

—Honestamente —dijo Aelin una vez que la pared paró de reorganizarse a sí misma a partir de la proximidad de la espada. Una nueva matriz intrincada de Marcas del Wyrd se había formado—. No sé por qué estas coincidencias siguen sorprendiéndome.

—¿Puedes leerlas? —preguntó Graham. Aedion gritó sus nombres, y Graham gritó en respuesta, diciéndoles a los dos que vinieran.

Aelin miró los tallados.

—Podría tomarme algo de tiempo.

—Hazlo. No creo que haya sido casualidad que encontrásemos este lugar.

Aelin se sacudió los estremecimientos. No –nada era casualidad. No cuando se trataba de Elena y las Marcas del Wyrd. Así que soltó un suspiro y comenzó.

—Se... se trata de Elena y Gavin —dijo ella—. El primer panel de aquí —señaló un tramo de símbolos—, los describe como el primer rey y reina de Adarlan, la forma en que se unieron. Entonces... entonces da otro salto. A la guerra.

Pasos sonaron y luz parpadeó cuando Aedion y Albert los alcanzaron. Albert silbó —Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —dijo Aedion. Él frunció el ceño ante la representación gigante del Ojo, y luego al que estaba alrededor del cuello de Aelin.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo ella.

Aelin leyó unas pocas líneas más, descifrando y decodificando. Tan difíciles –las Marcas del Wyrd eran tan condenadamente difíciles de leer.

—Describe las guerras demoníacas con los Valg que habían quedado aquí después de la Primera Guerra. Y… —leyó la línea de nuevo—. Y los Valg esta vez fueron guiados... —su sangre se heló—. Por uno de los tres reyes –el rey que quedó atrapado aquí después de que se selló la puerta. Dice que para considerar a un rey –para considerar a un rey Valg se tenía que mirar en la… —sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Locura? ¿Desesperación? No conozco ese símbolo. Él podía tomar cualquier forma, pero se aparecía ante ellos como un hombre atractivo con ojos dorados. Los ojos de los Reyes Valg.

Examinó el siguiente panel.

—Ellos no sabían su verdadero nombre, así que le llamaron Erawan, el Rey Oscuro. Aedion dijo:

—Entonces Elena y Gavin le enfrentaron, su collar mágico salvó sus traseros, y Elena lo llamó por su verdadero nombre, distrayéndolo lo suficiente para que Gavin lo asesinara.

—Sí, sí —dijo Aelin, agitando una mano—. Pero –no.

—¿No? —dijo Albert.

Aelin leyó más, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué es? —exigió Graham, como si sus oídos Hada hubieran detectado el tartamudeo de su corazón.

Tragó saliva, deslizando un dedo tembloroso bajo una línea de símbolos.

—Esta... esta es la confesión de Gavin. De su lecho de muerte. Ninguno de ellos habló.

Su voz tembló cuando dijo:

—No lo mataron. Erawan no podía ser asesinado, o su cuerpo destruido, por la espada, o el fuego, o el agua, o el poder. El ojo... —Aelin llevó su mano hacia el collar; el metal estaba caliente—. El ojo le contuvo. Sólo por un corto tiempo. No –no lo contuvo. Pero... ¿lo puso a dormir?

—Tengo un muy, muy mal presentimiento sobre esto —dijo Aedion.

—Así que le construyeron un sarcófago hecho de hierro y de una especie de piedra indestructible. Y lo pusieron en una tumba sellada bajo una montaña –una cripta tan oscura... tan oscura que allí no había aire, ni luz. Sobre el laberinto de puertas —leyó— pusieron símbolos, inquebrantables para cualquier ladrón o llave o fuerza.

—Estás diciendo que ellos nunca mataron a Erawan —dijo Albert.

Gavin había sido héroe de la infancia de Terry, recordó. Y la historia había sido una mentira. Elena le había mentido a ella–

—¿Adónde lo enterraron? —preguntó Graham suavemente.

—Lo enterraron... las manos le temblaban tanto que las bajó a los costados—. Lo enterraron en las Montañas Negras, y construyeron una fortaleza en lo alto de la tumba, para que la familia noble que moraba encima pudiera siempre custodiarlo.

—No hay Montañas Negras en Adarlan —dijo Albert. La boca de Aelin se secó.

—Graham —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Cómo se dice ‹Montañas Negras› en el Antiguo Idioma? Una pausa, y luego una respiración fue soltada.

—Morath —dijo Graham.

Ella se volvió hacia ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento, todos solo se miraron entre sí.

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades —dijo— de que el rey esté enviando sus fuerzas hasta Morath por mera coincidencia?

—¿Cuáles son las probabilidades —respondió Aedion— de que nuestro ilustre rey haya adquirido una llave que puede abrir cualquier puerta –incluso una puerta entre mundos– y su segundo al mando resulta que es propietario del mismo lugar donde está enterrado Erawan?

—El rey está demente —dijo Albert—. Si él planea resucitar a Erawan–

—¿Quién dice que no lo ha hecho ya? —preguntó Aedion

Aelin miró a Graham. Su rostro estaba sombrío _. Si hay un rey Valg en este mundo, tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Obtener esas Llaves del Wyrd y desterrarlos a todos de vuelta a su infierno._

Ella asintió.

—¿Por qué ahora, sin embargo? Ha tenido las dos Llaves durante al menos una década. ¿Por qué traer al Valg ahora?

—Tendría sentido —dijo Albert—, si él lo está haciendo en previsión al nuevo levantamiento de Erawan. Para tener un ejército listo para que él dirija.

La respiración de Aelin era superficial.

—El solsticio de verano es en diez días. Si recuperamos la magia en el solsticio, cuando el sol es más fuerte, hay una buena probabilidad de que mi poder sea mayor entonces, también —se volvió hacia Aedion—. Dime que has encontrado una gran cantidad de fuego del infierno.

Su asentimiento no fue tan tranquilizador como ella había esperado.

* * *

*Se que dije que no publicaría hasta después de semana santa pero hoy fue un día terrible vi mi nota de ingles de 2° y la sigo raspando me toca presentar después de semana santa, se me daño mi calculadora en pleno examen de física y se me voto el jugo en mi lonchera así que decidí darles un capitulo para que ustedes no se les coman las ansias y a mi para poder leer sus lindos comentarios .nos leemos.

*y la chica que me estaba preguntando de cuando publico el siguiente libro sera entre julio y agosto de este año en fatfiction y en wattpad ya publique el 5 comenzando y de esta saga son 6 libros asi que alguien te puede decir de 1° mano las ganas de leer el 6° libro y no pude decírtelo en tu cuenta de face por que no logre hallarte pero espero que puedas esperar.


	52. Chapter 51

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy** **le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 51**

Manon y sus Trece estaban alrededor de una mesa en una habitación en lo profundo de los cuarteles de las brujas.

—Saben por qué las he llamado aquí —dijo Manon. Ninguna de ellos respondió; ninguna de ellos se sentó. Apenas habían hablado con ella desde que masacraron a esa tribu en los Colmillos Blancos. Y entonces ahora –más noticias. Más pedidos.

—El duque me pidió que escogiera a otro aquelarre para su uso. Un aquelarre Blackbeak. Silencio.

—Me gustarían sus sugerencias.

Ellas no se encontraron con sus ojos. No pronunciaron ni una palabra.

Manon chasqueó sus dientes de hierro.

—¿Se atreverían a desa arme?

Sorrel se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de la mesa.

—Nunca a ti, Manon. Pero desa amos el derecho del gusano humano para utilizar nuestros cuerpos como si fueran suyos.

—Su Gran Bruja ha dado órdenes que serán obedecidas.

—Lo mismo podrías nombrar a las Trece —dijo Asterin, la única de ellos sosteniendo la mirada de Manon. Su nariz estaba todavía hinchada y amoratada por los golpes—. Porque preferiríamos que fuera nuestro pronto destino en lugar de entregar a nuestras hermanas.

—¿Y todas están de acuerdo con esto? ¿Desean criar descendencia demonio hasta que sus cuerpos se rompan?

—Somos Blackbeaks —dijo Asterin, con la barbilla alta—. No somos esclavas de nadie, y no seremos utilizadas como tales. Si es el precio por eso es nunca volver a los Wastes6, entonces que así sea.

Ninguna de las hizo más que estremecerse. Todas se habían reunido –habían discutido esto de antemano. Lo qué decirle a ella.

Como si estuviera en necesidad de gestión.

—¿Algo más que todas hayan decidido en su pequeña reunión del consejo? —Hay cosas..., Manon —dijo Sorrel—. Cosas que necesitas escuchar. Traición –esto era a lo que los mortales llamaban traición.

—Me importa una mierda lo que ustedes tontas atrevidas creen que necesito escuchar. Lo único que necesito escuchar es el sonido de ustedes diciendo Sí, Líder del Ala. Y el nombre de un aquelarre, dioses malditos.

—Escoge uno tú misma —espetó Asterin.

Las brujas se estremecieron. No es una parte del plan, ¿o sí?

Manon acechó alrededor de la mesa directo hasta Asterin, más allá de las otras brujas que no se atrevieron a voltear para mirarla.

—Tú no has sido más que un desperdicio desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en esta Fortaleza. No me importa si has volado a mi lado durante un siglo, voy a bajarte como el perro quejoso que–

—Hazlo —siseó Asterin—. Destroza mi garganta. Tu abuela estará tan orgullosa de que nal- mente lo hiciste.

Sorrel estaba a la espalda de Manon.

—¿Eso es un desafío? —dijo Manon demasiado bajo.

Los ojos negros con motas doradas de Asterin bailaron.

—Es un–

Pero la puerta se abrió y cerró.

Un hombre joven con el pelo de oro ahora se encontraba en la sala, su collar de piedra negro brillante en la luz de las antorchas.

Él no tendría que haber conseguido entrar.

Había habido brujas por todas partes, y se habían establecido centinelas de otro aquelarre para vigilar los pasillos a n de que ninguno de los hombres del duque pudiera tomarlas desprevenidas.

Como uno, las Trece se volvieron hacia el hombre joven y guapo.

Y como uno, se estremecieron cuando sonrió, y una ola de oscuridad se estrelló contra ellas.

Oscuridad sin n, oscuridad que incluso los ojos de Manon no podían penetrar, y –y Manon estaba de nuevo de pie ante esa bruja Crochan, una daga en la mano.

—Nos compadecemos de ti... por lo que hacen a sus hijas... Ustedes las obligan a matar y herir y odiar hasta que no queda nada dentro de ellos –de ustedes. Es por eso que estás aquí —sollozó la Crochan sollozó...—. Debido a la amenaza que supones para ese monstruo que llamas abuela cuando elegiste la misericordia y salvó la vida de tu rival.

Manon sacudió violentamente la cabeza, parpadeando. Luego eso desapareció. Sólo había oscuridad y las Trece, gritando la una a la otra, luchando, y–

Un joven de cabellos dorados había estado en esa habitación con las Yellowlegs, Elide había dicho.

Manon empezó a rondar por la oscuridad, navegando por la habitación de memoria y olfato. Algunas de sus Trece estaban cerca; algunas se habían apoyado contra las paredes. Y el olor de otro mundo del hombre, del demonio dentro de él–

El olor se envolvió totalmente alrededor de ella, y Manon sacó a Cuchilla de Viento.

Entonces ahí estaba él, riendo cuando alguien –Ghislaine– comenzó a gritar. Manon nunca había oído ese sonido. Nunca había oído a ninguna de ellos gritan con... con miedo. Y dolor.

Manon se precipitó en un carrera ciega y lo derribó al suelo. Sin espada– no quería una espada para esta ejecución.

Luz se quebró a su alrededor, y allí estaba su hermoso rostro, y ese collar. —Líder del Ala —sonrió, con una voz que no era de este mundo.

Las manos de Manon estaban alrededor de su garganta, apretando, sus uñas rasgando a través de su piel.

—¿Fuiste enviado aquí? —preguntó.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la vieja malicia en ellos retrocedió. —Aléjate —dijo entre dientes.

Manon no hizo tal cosa.

—¿Fuiste enviado aquí? —le gritó.

El joven se agitó, pero luego Asterin estaba allí, sujetando sus piernas. —Haz que sangre —dijo desde detrás de Manon.

La criatura continuó moviéndose violentamente. Y en la oscuridad, algunas de las Trece se- guían gritando de dolor y terror.

—¿Quién te ha enviado? —bramó Manon.

Sus ojos cambiaron –volviéndose azules, volviéndose claros. Era la voz de un joven la que dijo: —Mátame. Por favor –por favor mátame. Roland –mi nombre era Roland. Dile a mí–

Entonces la negrura se expandió en sus ojos de nuevo, junto con el pánico puro, a lo que sea que él vio en el rostro de Manon, y en Asterin de encima de su hombro. El demonio en el interior del hombre gritó:

—¡Aléjate!

Había oído y visto su ciente. Manon apretó con más fuerza, sus uñas de hierro triturando a través de la carne mortal y el músculo. Sangre negra apestosa recubrió su mano, y ella excavó con más fuerza contra él, hasta que llegó al hueso y cortó a través de él, y su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo.

Manon podría haber jurado que suspiró.

La oscuridad se desvaneció, y Manon estaba al instante de pie, sangre goteando de sus ma- nos mientras contemplaba los daños.

Ghislaine sollozaba en la esquina, todo el color drenado de su rica piel oscura. Thea y Kaya estaban manchadas con lágrimas y en silencio, las dos amantes abiertas la una a la otra. Y Edda y Briar, sus Sombras, ambas nacidos y criadas en la oscuridad... estaban sobre sus manos y rodillas, vomitando. Justo al lado de las gemelas demonio de ojos verdes, Faline y Fallon.

El resto de las Trece resultaron ilesas. Aún ruborizadas con color, alguna jadeando debido a la oleada momentánea de rabia y energía, pero... Bien.

¿Tan sólo algunos de ellos habían sido objetivos?

Manon miró Asterin –a Sorrel, y Vesta, y Lin, e Imogen.

Luego, a las que habían sido drenadas.

Todas ellas se encontraron con su mirada en esta ocasión.

Aléjate, el demonio había gritado –como por la sorpresa y el terror.

Después de mirarla a los ojos.

Las que habían sido afectadas... sus ojos eran los colores ordinarios. Café y azul y verde. Pero las que no los tenían...

Ojos negros, salpicados de oro.

Y cuando él hubo mirado a los ojos de Manon...

Los ojos dorados siempre habían sido muy apreciados entre las Blackbeaks. Ella nunca se había preguntado por qué.

Pero ahora no era el momento. No con esta sangre apestosa empapando su piel.

—Este fue un recordatorio —dijo Manon, su voz rebotando huecamente en las piedras. Se apartó de la habitación. Las dejó entre ellas—. Desháganse de ese cuerpo.

Manon esperó hasta que Kaltain estuviera sola, a la deriva por una de las escaleras en espiral olvidadas de Morath, antes de que ella se abalanzara.

La mujer no se inmutó cuando Manon la inmovilizó contra la pared, sus uñas de hierro clavándose en los pálidos hombros desnudos de Kaltain.

—¿De dónde viene el Fuego Sombra?

Ojos vacíos y oscuros se encontraron con los suyos.

—De mí.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Qué magia es? ¿Poder Valg?

Manon estudió el collar alrededor de la na garganta de la mujer.

Kaltain dio una pequeña sonrisa muerta.

—Fue mío para empezar. Luego fue... fusionado con otra fuente. Y ahora es el poder de cada mundo, de cada vida.

Disparates. Manon la empujó con más fuerza contra la piedra oscura. —¿Cómo se quita el collar?

—No puede quitarse.

Manon enseñó los dientes.

—¿Y qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Ponernos collares?

—Ellos quieren reyes —respiró Kaltain, sus ojos parpadeando con un poco de extraño placer enfermizo—. Reyes poderosos. No a ti.

Más tonterías. Manon gruñó –pero luego hubo una delicada mano en su muñeca. Y quemaba.

Oh, dioses –quemaba, y sus huesos se estaban derritiendo, sus uñas de hierro se habían convertido en metal fundido, su sangre estaba hirviendo–

Manon saltó hacia atrás, lejos de Kaltain, y sólo al agarrar su muñeca supo que las heridas no eran reales.

—Voy a matarte —siseó Manon.

Pero fuego sombra bailó en los dedos de Kaltain, aun cuando el rostro de la mujer se quedó en blanco de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra, como si ella no hubiera hecho nada, Kaltain subió las escaleras y desapareció.

Sola en el hueco de la escalera, Manon acunó su brazo, el eco del dolor todavía reverberando a través de sus huesos. Masacrar a esa tribu con Cuchilla de Viento, se dijo, había sido una misericordia.

* * *

6 Los Wastes, o los Residuos, son las tierras que pertenecían a las Brujas Ironteeth pero se les fue arrebatadas por las Brujas Crochan.

irene: este libro consta de 89 capítulos.

Nos leemos.


	53. Chapter 52

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 52**

Al salir del templo del Devorador de Pecados, Albert se maravilló de lo extraño que era trabajar con Aelin y su corte. Cuan extraño era no estar peleando con ella por una vez.

No debería siquiera haber ido con ellos, dado lo mucho que quedaba por hacer. La mitad de los rebeldes habían dejado Rifthold, más huyendo cada día, y los que se quedaron presionaban para trasladarse a otra ciudad. Los había mantenido en línea tanto como pudo, apoyándose en Nesryn para respaldarlo siempre que sacaban a relucir su propio pasado con el rey. Todavía había gente desapareciendo, siendo ejecutada –aún había personas a quienes rescataban tan a menudo como podían de los bloques de carnicería. Él seguiría haciéndolo hasta que él fuera el último rebelde que quedara en esta ciudad; él se quedaría para ayudarlos, para protegerlos. Pero si lo que habían descubierto sobre Erawan era cierto...

Que los dioses les ayuden.

De vuelta en las calles de la ciudad, se volvió a tiempo para ver a Graham ofrecer una mano solidaria para sacar a Aelin de las cloacas. Ella pareció dudar, pero luego la tomó, su mano tragada por la de él.

Un equipo, sólido e inquebrantable.

El Príncipe Hada la levantó en brazos y la dejó en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos dejó ir de inmediato al otro.

Albert esperó –esperó el retorcijón y toque de los celos, de la bilis punzándole.

Pero no hubo nada. Sólo un parpadeo de alivio, tal vez, de que...

De que Aelin tenía a Graham.

Él verdaderamente debía de estar sintiendo lástima de sí mismo, decidió.

Sonaron pasos, y todos ellos se tensaron, armas desenfundadas, justo cuando–

—He estado buscándolos por una hora —dijo Alicia, apresurándose fuera de las sombras del callejón—. ¿Cuál es–? —se dio cuenta de sus rostros sombríos. Habían dejado el fuego del in erno allá abajo, escondido en un sarcófago, por precaución–y para evitar ser fundidos si las cosas van muy mal.

Él se sorprendió de que Aelin le hubiera dejado saber tanto –aunque la forma en que pensaba entrar en el castillo, ella no le había dicho.

Simplemente dile a Ress y Brullo y los otros que se mantengan lo más lejos posible de la torre del reloj fue su única advertencia hasta ahora. Él casi había exigido saber cuáles eran sus pla- nes para el resto de inocentes en el castillo, pero... Había sido agradable. Tener una tarde sin lucha, sin nadie odiándolo. El sentirse como si fuera parte de su unidad.

—Te pondré al día luego —le dijo Albert a ella. Pero el rostro Alicia estaba pálido—. ¿Qué es?

Aelin, Graham, y Aedion los acecharon con ese poco natural silencio inmortal.

Alicia cuadró los hombros.

—Recibí noticias de Ren. Se metió en algunos problemas de menor importancia en la frontera, pero está bien. Él tiene un mensaje para ti –para nosotros —apartó un mechón de su oscuro cabello. Su mano temblaba ligeramente.

Albert se abrazó a sí mismo, luchando contra el impulso de poner una mano en el brazo de ella.

—El rey —continuó Alicia—, ha estado creando un ejército en Morath, bajo la supervisión del Duque de Perrington. Los guardias Valg alrededor de Rifthold son los primeros de ellos. Más están en camino hacia aquí.

Soldados Valg a pie, entonces. Morath, al parecer, podría muy bien ser el primer o el último campo de batalla.

Aedion ladeó la cabeza, el Lobo encarnado.

—¿Cuántos?

—Demasiados —dijo Alicia—. No hemos recibido un conteo total. Algunos están acampando dentro de montañas a los alrededores del campamento –nunca todos fuera a la vez, nunca en plena vista. Pero es un ejército más grande que cualquiera que él haya reunido antes.

Las palmas de Albert se volvieron resbaladizas por el sudor.

—Y más que eso —dijo Alicia, su voz ronca—, el rey tiene ahora una caballería aérea de Brujas Dientes de Hierro –un ejército de tres mil fuerzas– que ha estado entrenando en secreto en la Brecha Ferian para montar wyverns que el rey ha logrado de alguna manera crear y reproducir.

Dioses en el cielo.

Aelin levantó la cabeza, mirando a la pared de ladrillo como si pudiera ver allí al ejército aéreo, el movimiento revelando el anillo de cicatrices alrededor de su cuello.

Terry –necesitaban a Terry en el trono. Necesitaban que esto acabara de una vez. —¿Estás segura de esto? —dijo Aedion.

Graham estaba mirando Alicia, su cara el retrato de un guerrero frío y calculador, y, sin embargo, sin embargo, de alguna manera se había movido más cerca de Aelin.

Alicia dijo rmemente:

—Perdimos muchos espías para obtener esa información. Albert se preguntó cuántos de ellos habían sido sus amigos. Aelin habló, su voz plana y dura.

—Sólo para asegurarme de que lo entendí: ahora nos enfrentamos a tres mil brujas Dientes de Hierro sanguinarios con wyverns. Y una gran cantidad de soldados mortales reunidos en el sur de Adarlan, probablemente para cortar cualquier alianza entre Terrasen y de los reinos del sur.

Dejando a Terrasen a la deriva. Dilo, Albert le suplicó a ella en silencio. Di que necesitas a Terry libre y vivo.

Aedion re exionó:

—Melisande podría ser capaz de unirse con nosotros —cubrió a Albert con una mirada evaluativa –la mirada de un general—. ¿Crees que tu padre sabe acerca de los wyverns y brujas? Anielle es la ciudad más cercana a la Brecha Ferian.

Su sangre se heló. ¿Era por eso que su padre había estado tan concentrado en llevarlo a casa? Sintió la siguiente pregunta de Aedion antes de que el general hablara.

—No lleva un anillo negro —dijo Albert—. Pero dudo que encuentres en él a un agradable aliado –si se molestaba en aliarse con ustedes en absoluto.

—Considerando las cosas —dijo Graham—, necesitamos un aliado para perforar a través de las líneas del sur.

Dioses, en realidad estaban hablando de esto. Guerra –la guerra se avecinaba. Y era posible que no todos sobrevivieran.

—Entonces, ¿qué están esperando? —dijo Aedion, yendo y viniendo—. ¿Por qué no atacar ahora?

La voz de Aelin era suave –fría.

—A mí. Están esperando a que yo haga mi movimiento.

Ninguno de ellos le contradijo.

La voz de Albert fue tensa mientras él hacía a un lado el enjambre de sus pensamientos. —¿Algo más?

Nesryn metió la mano en su túnica y sacó una carta. Se la entregó a Aedion.

—De tu segundo al mando. Todos ellos se preocupan por ti.

—Hay una taberna aquí en la manzana. Dame cinco minutos, y tendré una respuesta para ti —dijo Aedion, ya alejándose a zancadas. Alicia lo siguió, dándole a Albert un gesto silencioso. El general dijo por encima del hombro a Graham y Aelin, su pesada capucha ocultando cualquier característica reveladora—. Los veré en casa.

Reunión terminada.

Pero Aelin dijo de pronto:

—Gracias.

Alicia paró, de alguna manera sabiendo que la reina le había hablado a ella.

Aelin puso una mano en su corazón.

—Por todo lo que estás arriesgando –gracias.

Los ojos de Alicia parpadearon cuando dijo:

—Larga vida a la reina.

Pero Aelin ya había dado la vuelta.

Nesryn se encontró la mirada de Albert, y la siguió a ella y Aedion.

Un ejército indestructible, posiblemente dirigido por Erawan, si el Rey de Adarlan fuera tan demente para resucitarlo.

Un ejército que podría aplastar toda resistencia humana. Pero... pero tal vez no si se aliaban con portadores de magia.

Es decir, si los portadores de magia, después de todo lo que les habían hecho, incluso querían molestarse en salvar su mundo.

—Háblame —dijo Graham detrás de ella mientras Aelin irrumpía calle tras calle.

Ella no podía. No podía formar los pensamientos, dejar solo las palabras.

¿Cuántos espías y rebeldes habían perdido sus vidas para obtener esa información? ¿Y cuán peor se sentiría cuando enviara a las personas a su muerte –cuando ella tuviera que ver a sus soldados ser asesinados por esos monstruos? Si Elena le había tirado un hueso esa noche, de alguna manera llevando a ese tra cante de opio al templo del Devorador de Pecados para que pudieran encontrarlo, ella no se sentía particularmente agradecida.

—Aelin —dijo Graham, su ciente silencioso para que solo ella y las ratas callejón lo escucharan. Apenas había sobrevivido a Baba Yellowlegs. ¿Cómo podría alguien sobrevivir a un ejército de brujas entrenadas en combate?

Él agarró su codo, obligándola a detenerse.

—Nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos —él respiró, sus ojos brillando y colmillos reluciendo—. Como hemos hecho en el pasado. Cualquiera sea el n.

Temblaba –temblaba como una maldita cobarde– y tiró para liberarse, alejándose. Ella nisiquiera sabía dónde iba –sólo tenía que caminar, tenía que encontrar una manera de ordenarse a sí misma, ordenar al mundo, antes de que ella dejara de moverse, o de lo contrario nunca se movería de nuevo.

Wyverns. Brujas. Un nuevo ejército aún mayor. El callejón presionaba sobre ella, sellando tanformemente como uno de los inundados túneles de alcantarillado.

—Háblame —dijo Graham otra vez, manteniendo una distancia respetuosa detrás.

Ella conocía estas calles. A pocas cuadras abajo, ella encontraría una de las entradas Valg del alcantarillado. Tal vez saltaría para entrar y cortar a algunos de ellos en pedazos. Ver lo que sabían sobre el Rey Oscuro Erawan, y si seguía dormitando bajo esa montaña.

Tal vez ella no se molestaría con preguntas en absoluto.

Hubo una amplia mano fuerte en su codo, tirando de su espalda contra un sólido cuerpo masculino.

Pero el olor no era de Graham.

Y el cuchillo en la garganta, la hoja presionando con tanta fuerza que su piel picó y cortó...

—¿Vas a alguna parte, Princesa? —murmuró Lorcan en su oreja.

Graham había pensado que conocía el miedo. Había pensado que podría enfrentar el peligro con la cabeza clara y el hielo en sus venas.

Hasta que Lorcan apareció de entre las sombras, tan rápido que Graham ni siquiera le había olido, y puso el cuchillo contra la garganta de Aelin.

—Te mueves —gruñó Lorcan al oído de Aelin—, y te mueres. Hablas, y te mueres. ¿Compren- dido?

Aelin no dijo nada. Si ella asentía con la cabeza, abriría su garganta con la cuchilla. La sangre brillaba ya, justo por encima de la clavícula, llenando el callejón con su olor.

El solo olor mandó a Graham a caer en una fría calma asesina.

—¿Entendido? —dijo Lorcan entre dientes, empujando lo su ciente para que su sangre uyera un poco más rápido. Aun así, ella no dijo nada, obedeciendo su orden. Lorcan se rio entre dientes—. Bien. Ya me lo imaginaba.

El mundo se desaceleró y se extendió alrededor de Graham con una claridad nítida, revelando cada piedra de los edi cios y la calle, y los desechos y basura alrededor de ellos. Cualquier cosa que le diera una ventaja, para usar como arma.

Si hubiera tenido su magia, ya habría ahogado el aire de los pulmones de Lorcan para ese momento, habría irrumpido a través de los propios escudos oscuros de Lorcan con la mitad de un pensamiento. Si hubiera tenido su magia, habría tendido un escudo alrededor de los suyos desde el principio, por lo que esta emboscada nunca hubiera sucedido

Los ojos de Aelin se encontraron con los suyos. Y miedo –era miedo genuino lo que brillaba allí.

Sabía que estaba en una posición comprometida. Los dos sabían que no importa lo rápido que él fuera, que ella era, el cuchillo de Lorcan sería más rápido.

Lorcan sonrió a Graham, su capucha oscura fuera por una vez. Sin duda, para que Graham pudiera ver cada pedacito de triunfo en los ojos negros de Lorcan.

—¿Sin palabras, Príncipe?

—¿Por qué? —fue todo Graham pudo preguntar. Cada acción, cada plan posible todavía lo dejaba demasiado lejos. Se preguntó si Lorcan comprendía que si la mataba, él mismo haría de Lorcan el próximo. Entonces Maeve. Y tal vez el mundo, por despecho.

Lorcan estiró la cabeza para mirar a la cara de Aelin. Sus ojos se estrecharon hasta ser rendijas.

—¿Dónde está la Llave del Wyrd?

Aelin se tensó, y Graham deseó que no hablara, que no se burlase de Lorcan.

—Nosotros no la tenemos —dijo Graham. Ira –interminable ira desastrosa– golpeó a través de él.

Exactamente lo que quería Lorcan. Exactamente cómo Graham había presenciado al guerrero semi-Hada manipular a sus enemigos durante siglos. Así que Graham bloqueó rabia. Trató de hacerlo, por lo menos.

—Yo podría romper este cuello tuyo tan fácilmente —dijo Lorcan, rozando su nariz contra el costado de su garganta. Aelin se puso rígida. La sola posesividad de ese toque lo medio cegó con ira salvaje. Fue todo un esfuerzo reprimirse de nuevo cuando Lorcan murmuró contra su piel—. Eres mucho mejor cuando no abre esa horrible boca.

—No tenemos la llave —dijo Graham nuevo. Masacraría a Lorcan de la forma en que sólo los inmortales conocían y gustaban para matar: poco a poco, con crueldad, con creatividad. El sufrimiento de Lorcan sería absoluto.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que estamos trabajando para el mismo lado? —dijo Lorcan. —Yo diría que Maeve trabaja para un solo lado: el suyo.

—Maeve no me envió aquí.

Graham casi podía oír las palabras que Aelin estaba luchando para contener. Mentiroso. Mentiroso pedazo de mierda.

—Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo? —exigió Graham.

—Me fui.

—Si estamos en el mismo lado, entonces baja el cuchillo —gruñó Graham. Lorcan se rió entre dientes.

—No quiero escuchar los ladridos de la princesa. Lo que tengo que decir se aplica a los dos —Graham esperó, tomando cada segundo para evaluar y reevaluar sus alrededores, las probabilidades. Por fin, Lorcan a ojó la hoja ligeramente. La sangre se deslizó por el cuello de Aelin, en su traje—. Ustedes han cometido el error de su corta y patética vida mortal al darle a Maeve ese anillo.

A través de la calma letal, Graham sintió la sangre drenándose de su rostro.

—Ustedes deberían haberlo sabido mejor —dijo Lorcan, todavía agarrando Aelin alrededor de la cintura—. Ustedes debería haber sabido que ella no era un tonta sentimental, suspirando por su amor perdido. Ella tenía un montón de cosas de Athril, ¿por qué iba a querer su anillo? ¿Su anillo, y no Goldryn?

—Deja de dar tantas vueltas y solo di lo que es.

—Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

Graham contuvo su temperamento con tanta fuerza que se atragantó.

—El anillo —dijo Lorcan—, no era una reliquia de la familia de Athril. Ella mató a Athril. Ella quería las llaves, y el anillo, y él se negó, y ella lo mató. Mientras luchaban, Brannon les robó, ocultando el anillo con Goldryn y trayendo las llaves aquí. ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez por qué el anillo estaba en esa vaina? Una espada cazadora de demonios –y un anillo a juego.

—Si Maeve quiere matar demonios —dijo Graham—, no nos vamos a quejar.

—El anillo no los mata. Concede inmunidad ante su poder. Un anillo forjado por la mismísima Mala. El Valg no podía hacerle daño a Athril cuando lo llevaba.

Los ojos de Aelin se abrieron aún más, la esencia de su miedo cambiando a algo mucho más profundo que el temor de daño corporal.

—El portador de ese anillo —continuó Lorcan, sonriendo ante el terror recubriendo su olor—, no necesita temer a ser esclavizado por la Piedra del Wyrd. Ustedes le entregaron su propia inmunidad.

—Eso no explica por qué te fuiste.

El rostro de Lorcan se tensó.

—Ella mató a su amante por el anillo, por las llaves. Ella va a hacer cosas mucho peores para alcanzarlas ahora que están de nuevo en el tablero de juego. Y una vez que los tenga... Mi reina se hará a sí misma una diosa.

—¿Y? —el cuchillo seguía estando demasiado cerca del cuello de Aelin como para arriesgarse a atacar.

—Va a destruirla.

La ira de Graham titubeó.

—Vas a obtener las llaves –para alejarlas de ella.

—Tengo la intención de destruir las llaves. Tú me das tu Llave del Wyrd —dijo Lorcan, abriendo el puño que estaba contra el abdomen de Aelin—, y te daré el anillo.

Efectivamente, en su mano brillaba un familiar anillo de oro.

—No deberías estar vivo —dijo Graham—. Si hubieras robado el anillo y huido, ella te habría matado ya —era una trampa. Una maldita trampa inteligente.

—Me muevo rápidamente.

Lorcan había estado arrastrándose fuera de Wendlyn. No probaba nada, sin embargo. —Los demás–

—Ninguno de ellos sabe. ¿Crees que confío en ellos para no decir nada?

—El juramento de sangre hace que la traición sea imposible.

—Estoy haciendo esto por su bien —dijo Lorcan—. Estoy haciendo esto porque no quiero ver a mi reina convertirse a sí misma en un demonio. Estoy obedeciendo el juramento en ese sentido.

Aelin estaba erizada ahora, y Lorcan cerró de nuevo los dedos alrededor del anillo.

—Eres un tonto, Graham. Tú solo piensas en los próximos pocos años, décadas. Lo que estoy haciendo es por el bien de los siglos venideros. Para la eternidad. Maeve enviará a los demás, ya sabes. Para cazarlos. Para matarlos a los dos. Que esta noche sea un recordatorio de su vulnerabilidad. Nunca conocerán la paz por un solo momento. Ni uno. E incluso si no matamos a Aelin del Fuego Salvaje el tiempo lo hará.

Graham no dejó salir las palabras.

Lorcan miró a Aelin, su pelo negro cambiando con el movimiento.

—Piensa sobre eso, Princesa. ¿Vale la pena la inmunidad en un mundo en el que sus enemigos están esperando para encadenarla, donde un resbalón podría significar convertirse en su esclava eterna?

Aelin solo enseñó los dientes.

Lorcan la empujó lejos, y Graham ya se estaba moviendo, lanzándose a por ella. Ella se dio la vuelta, las cuchillas incorporadas en su traje destellando libres Pero Lorcan había desaparecido.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Después de decidir que los cortes en su cuello eran super ciales y que no estaba en peligro de morir por ellos, Rowan no habló con ella por el resto del viaje a casa.

Si Lorcan tenía razón... No, él no estaba en lo correcto. Él era un mentiroso, y su ganga apes- taba a trucos de Maeve.

Aelin presionó un pañuelo contra el cuello mientras caminaban, y para cuando llegaron al apartamento, las heridas habían coagulado. Aedion, gracias a Dios, ya estaba en la cama.

Graham se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Ella lo siguió, pero llegó al cuarto de baño y silenciosamente cerró la puerta detrás de él. Agua corriendo gorgoteó un instante después. Un baño.

Había hecho un buen trabajo ocultándolo, y su rabia había sido... ella nunca había visto a alguien tan iracundo. Pero también había visto el terror en su rostro. Había sido su ciente para hacerla dominar su propio miedo cuando el fuego comenzó a crepitar en sus venas. Y ella había tratado –dioses malditos, ella había tratado– de encontrar una manera de salir de su agarre, pero Lorcan... Graham había tenido razón. Sin su magia, ella no era rival para él.

Podía haberla matado.

Todo en lo que ella había sido capaz de pensar, a pesar de su reino, a pesar de todo lo que todavía tenía que hacer, era el miedo en los ojos de Graham.

Y sería una pena si él nunca supiera... si ella nunca le dijera...

Aelin limpió su cuello en la cocina, lavó la poca sangre de su traje y lo colgó en la sala de estar para que se secara, y luego se puso una camisa de Graham y se metió en la cama.

Apenas oyó alguna salpicadura. Tal vez él estaba acostado en la bañera, mirando a la nada con esa expresión hueca que había llevado desde que Lorcan hubo quitado el cuchillo de su garganta.

Pasaron los minutos, y ella gritó las buenas noches a Aedion, cuyo eco de buenas noches re- tumbó a través de las paredes.

Entonces la puerta del baño se abrió, un velo de vapor onduló, y Graham apareció, una toalla baja alrededor de sus caderas. Miró el abdomen musculoso, los hombros poderosos, pero–

Pero el vacío en esos ojos.

Ella palmeó la cama.

—Ven acá.

Se quedó allí, con los ojos demorándose en las costras de su cuello.

—Ambos somos expertos en callar como muertos, así que vamos a hacer un acuerdo para hablar en este momento como personas dispuestas y razonables.

Él no se encontró con su mirada mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se dejó caer a su lado, extendiéndose a lo largo de las mantas. Ella ni siquiera lo reprendió por humedecer las sábanas o decirle de que podría utilizado la mitad de un minuto para ponerse algo de ropa.

—Parece que nuestros días de diversión han terminado —dijo, apoyando la cabeza contra un puño y con la mirada ja en él. Él miraba jamente al techo—. Brujas, señores oscuros, Reinas Hada... Si lo hacemos a través de esta vida, me voy a tomar unas agradables y largas vacaciones.

Sus ojos eran fríos.

—No me dejes fuera —susurró.

—Nunca —murmuró—. No es eso– —Se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice—. Te fallé esta noche —sus palabras fueron un susurro en la oscuridad.

—Graham–

—Él se acercó lo su ciente como para matarte. Si hubiera sido otro enemigo, puede que lo hubiera hecho —la cama retumbó mientras daba un suspiro tembloroso y bajó la mano de sus ojos. La cruda emoción le hizo morderse el labio. Nunca –nunca la dejó ver esas cosas—. Te fallé. Juré protegerte, y no lo logré esta noche.

—Graham, está bien–

—No está bien —su mano estaba caliente cuando la sujetó en el hombro. Ella le dejó voltearla sobre su espalda, y lo encontró medio encima de ella mientras la miraba a la cara.

Su cuerpo era una fuerza masiva y sólida de la naturaleza por encima de la de ella, pero sus ojos- el pánico persistía.

—Rompí tu con anza.

—No hiciste tal cosa. Graham, dijiste que no le entregarías la llave. Él contuvo el aliento, su ancho pecho ampliándose.

—Lo habría hecho. Dioses, Aelin –me tenían, y él ni siquiera parecía saberlo. Podía haber esperado un minuto más y le hubiera dicho, con anillo o sin anillo habría dicho. Erawan, brujas, el rey, Maeve... me enfrentaría a todos ellos. Pero perderte... —inclinó la cabeza, su aliento calentando su boca mientras cerraba los ojos—. Te fallé esta noche —murmuró, su voz ronca—. Lo siento.

Su aroma de pino y nieve se envolvió alrededor de ella. Ella debía alejarse, rodar fuera de su alcance. No me toques así.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, su mano como una marca en su hombro desnudo, su cuerpo casi cubriendo el de ella.

—No tienes nada que lamentar —susurró—. Confío en ti, Graham.

Él le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza apenas perceptible.

—Te extrañé —dijo en voz baja, su mirada como dardos entre su boca y sus ojos—. Cuando estaba en Wendlyn. Mentí cuando dije que no lo hice. Desde el momento en que te fuiste, te extrañé tanto que me volví irracional. Me alegré por la excusa de seguir a Lorcan hasta aquí, sólo para verte de nuevo. Y esta noche, cuando él tenía el cuchillo en tu garganta... —la calidez de su dedo calloso oreció a través de ella mientras trazaba un camino sobre el corte en su cuello—. Seguí pensando en cómo era posible que nunca supieras que te eché de menos con sólo un océano entre nosotros. Pero si era la muerte nos separara... te encontraría. No me importan cuántas reglas se romperían. Incluso si tuviera que conseguir las tres llaves por mí mismo y abrir un portal, te encontraría de nuevo. Siempre.

Ella parpadeó de vuelta el ardor en sus ojos cuando buscó entre sus cuerpos y tomó su mano, guiándola hasta ponerla contra su mejilla tatuada.

Fue un esfuerzo el recordar cómo respirar, el centrarse en cualquier cosa aparte de su piel suave y cálida. Él no apartó los ojos de los de ella mientras le rozó su pulgar a través su agudo pómulo. Saboreando cada trazo, ella acarició su rostro, ese tatuaje, sin apartar su mirada, incluso si la desnudaba.

Lo siento, todavía parecía decir.

Mantuvo la mirada ja en él mientras soltaba de su rostro y lentamente, asegurándose de que entendía cada paso del camino, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su garganta estaba arqueada y desnuda ante él.

—Aelin —él respiró. No como amonestación o advertencia, pero... una súplica. Sonaba como una súplica. Bajó la cabeza a su cuello expuesto y se cernió sobre él a un pelo de distancia.

Ella arqueó su cuello aún más, una invitación silenciosa.

Graham dejó escapar un gemido suave y rozó sus dientes contra su piel.

Una mordida, un movimiento, era todo lo que tomaría para que él rasgara su garganta.

Sus colmillos alargados se deslizaron a lo largo de su carne –suavemente, con precisión. Apretó las sábanas para no correr sus dedos por su espalda desnuda y atraerlo más cerca.

Él apoyó una mano al lado de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en su pelo.

—Nadie más —susurró—. Nunca permitiría a nadie más en mi garganta —mostrárselo a él era la única manera en que él entendería esa con anza, de la manera en que sólo el lado depredador Hada comprendería—. Nadie más —dijo de nuevo.

Él dejó escapar otro gemido bajo, respuesta y confirmación y petición, y el estruendo resonó en su interior. Con cuidado, él cerró los dientes sobre el lugar donde su alma vibraba y latía, su aliento caliente sobre su piel.

Ella cerró los ojos, cada sentido concentrándose en esa sensación, en los dientes y la boca en el cuello, en el poderoso cuerpo temblando de contención por encima de la de ella. Su lengua se movió contra su piel.

Hizo un pequeño ruido que podría haber sido un gemido, o una palabra, o su nombre. Él se estremeció y se echó hacia atrás, el aire fresco besando su cuello. Salvajismo –salvajismo puro se desató en esos ojos.

Luego, descaradamente inspeccionó su cuerpo a fondo, sus fosas nasales dilatándose delicadamente mientras olía exactamente lo que ella quería.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando él arrastró su mirada a la suya –hambriento, salvaje, in exible.

—Todavía no —dijo ásperamente, su propia respiración irregular—. Ahora no.

—¿Por qué? —era un esfuerzo recordar cómo hablar cuando él la miraba así. Como si él pudiera comerla viva. El calor golpeó a través de su centro.

—Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo –explorar... cada pulgada tuya. Y este apartamento tiene paredes muy, muy nas. No quiero tener audiencia —añadió mientras se inclinaba de nuevo, rozando su boca sobre el corte en la base de su garganta—, cuando te haga gemir, Aelin.

Oh, por el Wyrd. Ella estaba en problemas. Rodeada de problemas. Y cuando dijo su nombre de esa forma...

—Esto cambia las cosas —dijo, apenas capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

—Las cosas han ido cambiando durante un tiempo ya. Nos ocuparemos de ello —se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría su resolución si ella levantara el rostro para reclamar su boca con la suya, si ella pasara los dedos por la ranura de su columna vertebral. Si ella lo tocara más bajo que eso. Pero–

Wyverns. Brujas. Ejército. Erawan.

Ella soltó una respiración pesada.

—Dormir —murmuró—. Deberíamos dormir.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, lentamente apartándose de ella y dirigiéndose al armario para vestirse.

Sinceramente, fue todo un esfuerzo no saltar tras él y arrancarle la maldita toalla.

Tal vez debería hacer que Aedion se fuera a otro sitio. Sólo por una noche.

Y entonces ella se quemaría en el in erno para toda la eternidad por ser la persona más egoísta y horrible que alguna vez adornó la tierra.

Se obligó a ponerse de espaldas al armario, sin con ar en sí misma para siquiera echar un vistazo a Graham sin hacer algo in nitamente estúpido.

Oh, ella estaba en tantos malditos problemas.

* * *

*la semana que viene tengo semana agustiniana eso significa no tener que estudios así que les Pondre un capítulo diario la semana que viene. Nos leemos

*en mi perfil hice una encuesta en mi perfil para que decidan qué haré después de terminar este libro


	54. Chapter 53

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 53**

La bebida, engatusaba al príncipe demonio como si fuera el canturreo de un amante. Lo saboreaba.

El prisionero estaba sollozando en el suelo de la celda de la prisión, el miedo, el dolor y los recuerdos se escapan de él. El príncipe demonio los inhaló como si fueran opio.

Era Delicioso.

Se odió y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Pero la desesperación viene al hombre, como sus peores recuerdos y lo hizo trizas... Era embriagador. Era la fuerza; era la vida.

No tenía nada y a nadie, de todos modos. Si tuviera la oportunidad, encontraría la manera de acabar con ella. Por ahora, esto era la eternidad, este era el nacimiento, la muerte y el renacimiento.

Así que bebió el dolor del hombre, el miedo, su dolor. Y descubrió que le gustaba.


	55. Chapter 54

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 54**

Manon se quedó mirando la carta que el mensajero tembloroso le había entregado. Elide hacía su mejor intento para mirar como si no estuviera observando cada movimiento de los ojos de Manon a través de la página, pero era difícil no mirar cuando la bruja gruñía con cada palabra que leía.

Elide yacía en su jergón de paja, el fuego ya moría en las brasas, y gimió mientras se sentaba, por su cuerpo dolorido. Había encontrado una madeja de agua en la despensa, e incluso se la había pedido al cocinero si podía dársela al Líder de Ala. No se atrevió a oponerse. O la envidiadiaba por las dos pequeñas bolsas de frutos secos también consiguió "para la Líder del Ala." Es mejor que nada.

Lo había guardado todo dentro de su plataforma y Manon no lo había notado Cualquier día de estos, el carro con suministros llegaría. Cuando se fuera, Elide se iría con él. Y nunca le tendría que hacer frente a la oscuridad otra vez.

Elide alcanzó la pila de troncos y agregó dos para el fuego, enviando chispas que dispararon una onda de calor. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando Manon le dijo:

—En tres días, me iré con mis Trece.

— ¿A dónde? —se atrevió a preguntarle Elide. Por la violencia con la que la Líder del Ala había leído la carta, no podía ser cualquier lugar agradable.

—A un bosque en el norte. A...—Manon se detuvo a sí misma y se movió a través de la planta, sus pasos ligeros pero poderosos cuando llegó a la chimenea y arrojó la carta—. Estaré fuera por lo menos dos días. Si fuera tú, me gustaría sugerir el uso de ese tiempo para descansar.

El estómago de Elide se retorció de qué, exactamente, podría signi car la protección de la Líder del Ala a miles de millas de distancia. Pero no tenía sentido preguntarle a Manon. No se preocuparía, aunque había a rmado que Elide era una de su clase. No signi caba nada, de todas formas. No era una bruja. Se escaparía pronto. Dudaba que cualquiera aquí realmente se preocupara dos veces por su desaparición.

—Descansaré —dijo Elide.

Quizás detrás de un carro, ya fuera de Morath y a la libertad más allá.

 **oooooooooooo**

Necesitaron tres días para prepararse para la reunión.

La carta de la Matrona no contenía ninguna mención de la cría y el sacri cio de brujas. De he- cho, era como si su abuela no hubiera recibido ninguno de los mensajes de Manon. Tan pronto como Manon volviera de esta pequeña misión, le comenzaría a preguntar a los mensajeros de la Guarida. Despacio. Dolorosamente.

Las Trece debían volar a las coordenadas en Adarlan justo en medio del reino, dentro de la maraña del bosque de Oakwald llegarían un día antes de la reunión con el n de establecer un perímetro.

Ya que el Rey de Adarlan debía ver por n el arma que su abuela había estado construyendo, y por lo visto quería inspeccionar a Manon también. Traía a su hijo, aunque Manon dudara que fuera para cuidar su espalda de la manera en que los herederos protegían a sus Matronas. Particularmente no se tenía que preocupar por ninguno de ellos.

Una reunión inútil, estúpida, había casi querido decirle a su abuela. Un desperdicio de tiempo.

Por lo menos ver al rey le ofrecería una oportunidad para conocer al hombre que estaba en- viando estas órdenes para destruir a las brujas y hacer monstruosidades de sus brujos. Por lo menos sería capaz de contarle a su abuela en persona quizás incluso sería testigo de la Matrona haciendo carne picada del rey una vez que supiera la verdad sobre lo que había hecho.

Manon se subió a la silla de montar y Abraxos salió al poste, adaptándose a la última armadura que el herrero aéreo había elaborado a mano nalmente dieron luz para que los guivernos salieran y ahora los probarán por este viaje. Había algo de viento, pero no hizo caso de él. Como no le había hecho caso a sus Trece.

Asterin no le hablaría y ninguna de ellas había hablado sobre el príncipe Valg que el Duque les había enviado.

Había sido una prueba, para ver quién iba a sobrevivir y para recordar lo que estaba en juego. Así como desatar a una Sombra de fuego en esa tribu había sido una prueba.

Todavía no podía escoger a un aquelarre. Y no lo haría, hasta que hubiera hablado con su abuela.

Pero dudaba que el Duque la esperara más tiempo.

Manon miraba a la caída, al creciente ejército cada vez mayor en las montañas y valles como una alfombra de oscuridad y fuego muchos más soldados escondidos debajo de ella. Sus Sombras le habían relatado esa misma mañana sobre manchas magras, aladas criaturas con retorcidas formas humanas elevándose por los cielos de la noche demasiado rápido y ágil de rastrear antes de que desaparecieran en las nubes pesadas y no volvieran. La mayoría de los horrores de Morath, sospechaba Manon, aún no se revelaban. Se preguntó si los mandaría, también.

Sentía los ojos de sus Trece en ella, esperando la señal.

Manon enterró sus tacones en el lado de Abraxos, y libre cayó en el aire.

 **oooooooo**

La cicatriz en su brazo dolía.

Siempre dolía más que el collar, más que el frío, más que las manos del Duque sobre ella, más que nada que se le hubiera hecho a ella. Solo la Sombra de Fuego era un consuelo.

Una vez creyó que había nacido para ser reina. Había aprendido que nació para ser un lobo.

El Duque incluso había puesto un collar en ella como un perro y había empujado a un príncipe demonio en su interior.

Lo dejaría ganar por una vez, acurrucándose tan fuertemente dentro de sí misma que el príncipe olvidó que estaba allí.

Y esperó.

En ese capullo de oscuridad, esperó su tiempo, dejándole pensar que se fue, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera con la cáscara mortal a su alrededor. Fue en ese capullo cuando la Sombra de Fuego comenzó a parpadear, alimentando, alimentando.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña y estaba limpia, las llamas de oro habían chisporroteado en los dedos, secretas y ocultas. Entonces habían desaparecido, como todas las cosas buenas habían desaparecido.

Y ahora había vuelto, renaciendo dentro de esa concha oscura como fantasma de fuego. El príncipe dentro de ella no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a picar en él.

Poco a poco, le robó bocanadas de la extraordinaria criatura que había tomado su cuerpo por su piel, que hizo cosas tan despreciables con él.

La criatura notó el día en que tomó un bocado más grande, lo su cientemente grande como para que gritara en agonía.

Antes de que pudiera decirle a nadie, saltó sobre él, rasgando y cortando con su Sombra de Fuego, hasta que solo las cenizas de la malicia permanecieron, hasta que no fue más que un susurro de pensamiento. Fuego no le gustaba ningún tipo de fuego.

Hace semanas, había estado aquí. Esperando otra vez. Aprendiendo sobre la llama en sus venas cómo sangró en la cosa en su brazo y surgió de nuevo como Sombra de Fuego. La cosa habló con ella a veces, en idiomas que nunca había escuchado, que tal vez nunca habían existido.

El collar permanecía alrededor de su cuello, y dejó que le ordenaran, que la tocaran, que le hicieran daño. Muy pronto muy pronto encontraría un verdadero propósito, y luego aullaría su ira a la luna.

Había olvidado el nombre que le habían dado, pero no hacía ninguna diferencia. Tenía solo un nombre ahora:

Muerte, devoradora de mundos.


	56. Chapter 55

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 55**

Aelin creía totalmente en fantasmas.

Solo que no creía que salían durante el día.

La mano de Graham se apretó sobre el hombro derecho antes del amanecer. Le echó un vistazo a su cara apretada y se preparó.

—Alguien apareció en el almacén.

Graham estaba fuera de la habitación, armado y totalmente dispuesto a derramar sangre antes de que Aelin pudiera agarrar sus propias armas. Dioses antiguos –se movía como el viento, también. Todavía podía sentir sus colmillos en la garganta, rasgando contra su piel, presionan- do ligeramente–

En prácticamente silenciosos pasos, ella fue tras él, siguiéndolo y Aedion estaba de pie ante la puerta del apartamento, las cuchillas en la mano, su espalda musculada, marcada con una rígida cicatriz. Las ventanas eran sus mejores opciones para escapar si se trataba de una emboscada. Se acercó a los dos varones cuando Graham fácilmente abrió la puerta para revelar la penumbra del hueco de la escalera.

Caída en un túmulo, Evangeline estaba sollozando en el rellano de la escalera con la cara llena de cicatrices mortalmente pálida y esos citrinos ojos ampliados en terror mientras miraba hacia Graham y Aedion. Cientos de libras de músculos letales y dientes desnudos.

Aedion los empujó pasando por delante de ellos, bajando la escalera de dos en dos y tres hasta que llegó a la niña. Estaba limpia –ni un rasguño en ella.

—¿Estás herida?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su cabello de rojo y oro capturando la luz de la vela que Graham llevó. La escalera se estremeció con cada paso que daba Aedion y él.

—Dime —jadeó Aelin, orando en silencio para que no fuera tan malo como parecía—. Cuéntamelo todo.

—Se la llevaron, se la llevaron, se la llevaron.

—¿Quién? —dijo Aelin, cepillando atrás el pelo de la muchacha, preguntándose si dejaría que el pánico la infundiera.

—Los hombres del rey —susurró Evangeline—. Vinieron con una carta de Arobynn. Dijo que fue la voluntad de Arobynn el decirles sobre la línea de s-s-sangre de Elisa.

El corazón de Aelin se paró en seco. Pero, mucho peor para que lo se había preparado–

—Dijeron que era una cambia-forma. La tomaron, e iban a tomarme a mí, también, pero ella luchó y me hizo correr y Clarisse no ayudó–

—¿Dónde la tomaron? Evangeline lloró.

—No lo sé. Elisa me dijo que viniera para acá si algo alguna vez ocurría; me dijo que te dijera que corrieras–

No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Graham se arrodilló junto a ellos y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la niña, recogiéndola, su mano tan gran que casi envolvía toda la parte posterior de su cabeza. Evangeline enterró su cara en su pecho tatuado, y Graham murmuró sonidos mudos de consuelo.

Encontró los ojos de Aelin sobre su cabeza. Tenemos que estar fuera de esta casa en diez minutos, hasta averiguar si él te traicionó.

Como si hubiera oído, Aedion se acercó a ellos, yendo a la ventana del almacén por la que Evangeline se había deslizado de alguna manera. Elisa, al parecer, le había enseñado un par de cosas.

Aelin limpió su cara y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Graham mientras se acercaba, su piel caliente y suave bajo sus callosos dedos.

—El padre de Alicia. Le pediremos que cuide de ella hoy. Arobynn había hecho esto. Una última carta bajo la manga. Él lo sabía. Acerca de Elisa –acerca de su amistad.

A él no le gustaba compartir sus pertenencias.

Albert y Alicia irrumpieron en el almacén un nivel por debajo, y Aedion estaba en medio de ellos antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí.

Tenían más noticias. Uno de los hombres de Ren se había puesto en contacto con ellos hace unos momentos: una reunión tendría lugar mañana en Oakwald, entre el rey, Terry, y la Líder del Ala de su caballería aérea.

Con una entrega de un nuevo preso rumbo a Morath.

—Hay que sacarla de los túneles —le dijo Aelin a Albert y Alicia, cuando irrumpió por las escaleras—. Ahora. Eres humano; no se darán cuenta al principio. Ustedes son los únicos que pueden entrar en la oscuridad.

Albert y Alicia intercambiaron miradas.

Aelin anduvo con paso majestuoso hasta ellos. —Tienes que sacarla ahora mismo.

Por un latido del corazón, ella no estaba en el almacén. Por un latido del corazón, ella estaba de pie en una habitación hermosa, ante una cama sangrienta y el cuerpo destrozado de una mujer ubicado sobre ella.

Albert tendió sus manos.

—Pensamos que es mejor pasar el tiempo creando una emboscada.

El sonido de su voz... La cicatriz en su cara era dura a la luz tenue. Aelin apretó los dedos en un puño, sus uñas –los clavos que había cruzado su cara– enterrándolas.

—Se podrían alimentar de ella —se las arregló para decir.

Detrás de ella, Evangeline dejó escapar un sollozo. Si hicieran que Elisa soportara lo que Aelin padeció cuando luchó contra el Príncipe Valg...

—Por favor —dijo Aelin su voz en esas palabras.

Albert notó, entonces, en dónde se centraron sus ojos en el rostro. Palideció, abriendo su boca.

Pero Alicia alcanzó su mano, sus dedos delgados, bronceados contra las palmas húmedas de Aelin.

—La recuperaremos. Vamos a salvarlas. Juntos.

Albert solo sostuvo la mirada fija de Aelin, sus hombros rectos cuando dijo. —Nunca más.

Ella quería creerle.


	57. Chapter 56

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 56**

Unas horas más tarde, sentados en el piso de una posada destartalada en el lado opuesto de Rifthold, Aelin miró detenidamente un mapa que habían marcado con el punto de la ubicación de la reunión aproximadamente a media milla del templo de Temis. El pequeño templo estaba justo en el interior de la cubierta de Oakwald, encaramado en lo alto de un imponente trozo de roca en medio de un profundo barranco. Era accesible solo a través de dos pasarelas colgantes adheridas a ambos lados del barranco, que lo había librado de la invasión de los ejércitos en el transcurso de los años. El bosque que lo rodeaba estaría probablemente vacío, y si los guivernos llegaban volando, sin duda llegarían en la oscuridad de la noche antes. Esta noche.

Aelin, Graham, Aedion, Alicia y Albert se sentaron alrededor del mapa, a lando y puliendo sus hojas cuando discutieron su plan. Le habían entregado a Evangeline al padre de Alicia, junto con más cartas para Terrasen y La Perdición, y el panadero no había hecho preguntas. Solo había besado a su hija en la mejilla y anunció que él y Evangeline hornearían tartas especiales para su regreso.

Si regresaban.

— ¿Y si ella tiene un collar o un anillo? —preguntó Albert a través de su pequeño círculo. —Entonces pierde la cabeza o un dedo —dijo Aedion sin tapujos.

Aelin le disparó una mirada.

—No es necesario que hagas eso sin mi llamado.

— ¿Y Tery? —preguntó Aedion.

Albert estaba mirando el mapa como si quemara un agujero a través de él.

—No me llames —dijo Aelin rmemente.

Los ojos de Albert destellaron contra los suyos.

—No lo tocarás.

Era un terrible riesgo, ponerlos a todos dentro de la gama de un príncipe Valg, pero...

—Nosotros mismos pintamos Marcas del Wyrd —dijo Aelin—. Todos nosotros. Para protegernos contra el príncipe.

En los diez minutos que les había tomado en agarrar sus armas, ropas y suministros desde la bodega del apartamento, se había acordado conseguir sus libros sobre Marcas del Wyrd, que ahora estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa ante la única ventana de la habitación. Habían alquilado tres para la noche: una para Aelin y Graham, una para Aedion y la otra para Albert y Alcia. La moneda de oro que había lanzado al contadero del posadero había sido su ciente para pagar al menos un mes. Y su silencio.

— ¿Sacamos al rey? —dijo Aedion.

—No participemos —respondió Graham—, hasta que no sepamos con certeza si podemos matar al rey y neutralizar al príncipe con un riesgo mínimo. Elisa saldrá en el carro que viene primero.

—De acuerdo —dijo Aelin.

Aedion le lanzó una mirada ja a Graham. — ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Aelin se preguntó si cedió al Príncipe Hada.

—No quiero que aquellos guivernos o brujas nos huelan —dijo Graham, el comandante preparándose para el campo de batalla—. Llegamos justo antes de que la reunión se lleve a cabo –tiempo su ciente para encontrar puntos ventajosos y para ubicar a tus exploradores y centinelas. El sentido de olfato de las brujas es demasiado agudo para arriesgarnos a descubrirnos. Nos acercaremos de forma rápida.

Ella no podía decidir si fue o no relevada.

El reloj tocó el mediodía. Alicia se levantó en sus pies. —Pediré el almuerzo.

Albert se levantó, estirándose.

—Te ayudaré a subirlo —de hecho, en un lugar como este, no tendrían servicio de cocina a la habitación. Aunque en un lugar como este, supuso Aelin, Albert muy bien podría mantener un ojo en Faliq. Bien.

Una vez que salieron, Aelin recogió una de las cuchillas de Alcia y comenzó a pulirla: una daga decente, pero no era una maravilla. Si vivían más allá de mañana, tal vez ella le compraría una mejor como agradecimiento.

—Demasiado mal que Lorcan sea un bastardo psicótico —dijo—. Lo podríamos utilizar mañana.

Graham apretó la boca.

— ¿Qué harás cuando él descubra la herencia de Aedion?

Aedion dejó abajo la daga que había estado a lando.

— ¿Se preocupará?

A mitad de camino a través del pulimento de una espada corta, Graham hizo una pausa.

—Lorcan podría no dar una mierda —o podría encontrar a Aedion intrigante. Pero lo más probable es que estará interesado en cómo la existencia de Aedion puede ser utilizada contra Gavriel.

Observó a su primo, su pelo de oro que ahora parecía más prueba de sus lazos con Gavriel que con ella.

— ¿Quieres conocerlo? —quizás solo había sacado esto a colación solamente para evitar pensar en mañana.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sería curioso, pero no estoy en ningún apuro. No a menos que vaya a traer aquí su escua- drón para ayudar con la lucha.

—Tan pragmático —se enfrentó a Graham, que estaba de regreso en el trabajo de la espada—. ¿Nunca serían convencidos de ayudar, a pesar de lo que dijo Lorcan? —Habían proporcionado ayuda una vez —durante el ataque contra Mistward.

—Improbable —dijo Graham, no mirando hacia arriba de la hoja—. A menos que Maeve decida que el envío de socorro es el siguiente pasó en cualquier juego que esté jugando. Tal vez ella querrá aliarse contigo para matar a Lorcan por su traición —reflexionó—. Algunas de las Hadas que solían morar aquí todavía pueden estar vivas y escondidas. Tal vez podrían ser entrenadas, o ya tienen entrenamiento.

—No cuentes con ello —dijo Aedion—. La Gente Pequeña ha sido vista y sentida en Oakwald. Pero las Hadas... No hay un susurro de ellas —no encontró los ojos de Graham y en su lugar comenzó a limpiar la hoja al final sin lo de Albert—. El rey las aniquiló demasiado bien. Apuesto a que los sobrevivientes están atrapados en sus formas animales.

El cuerpo de Aelin se hizo pesado con un duelo familiar. —Calcularemos todo esto más tarde.

Si vivían lo bastante para hacerlo.

Por el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche, Graham planeó su curso de acción con la misma eficacia que había llegado a esperar y apreciar. Pero no se sentía reconfortante ahora, no cuando el peligro era tan grande, y todo podría cambiar en cuestión de minutos. No cuando Elisa ya podría estar más allá del rescate.

—Deberías empezar a dormir —dijo Graham, su profunda voz retumbando en toda la cama y a lo largo de su piel.

—La cama está llena de bultos —dijo Aelin—. Odio las posadas baratas.

Su baja risa hizo eco en la oscuridad de la habitación. Ella había arreglado la puerta y la ventana para que les advirtiera por cualquier intruso, pero con el alboroto de la taberna de mala muerte en la planta baja, tenían di cultades para escuchar a alguien en el pasillo. Sobre todo cuando algunas de las habitaciones se alquilaban por horas.

—Vamos a volver, Aelin.

La cama era mucho más pequeña que la suya—lo bastante como para que sus hombros se rozaran. Ella lo encontró ya frente suyo, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—No puedo enterrar a otro amigo.

—No.

—Si alguna vez que ocurríera algo, Graham.

—No —respiró—. Ni siquiera lo digas. Tratamos con esto bastante la otra noche.

Levantó una mano —vaciló y entonces cepilló hacia atrás una hebra de pelo que se había caído en todo el rostro. Sus callosos dedos rasparon contra su pómulo, luego acariciaron la concha de su oído.

Era tonto comenzar por este camino, cuando todos los hombres que había dejado entrar habían dejado alguna herida, de una forma u otra, accidental o no.

No había nada suave o tierno en su cara. Solo la mirada brillante de un depredador.

—Cuando regresemos —dijo—, recuerda que te demuestre lo incorrecto de cada pensamiento que a pasó por tu cabeza.

Levantó una ceja. — ¿Oh?

Él le dio una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo pensar lo imposible. Exactamente lo que quería — para distraerla de los horrores de mañana.

—Incluso te dejaré decidir cómo te lo digo: con palabras —sus ojos chasquearon una vez en su boca—, o con mis dientes y lengua.

La emoción pasó a través de su sangre, agrupándose en su corazón. No era justo —no era justo que se riera de ella.

—Esta posada miserable es bastante fuerte —dijo, atreviéndose a deslizar una mano sobre su pectoral desnudo, luego hasta su hombro. Se maravilló de la fuerza bajo su palma. Él se estremeció, pero sus manos permanecieron en sus lados, apretadas y blancas—. Es demasiado malo que Aedion todavía pueda probablemente escuchar a través del muro.

Suavemente raspó sus uñas en la clavícula, marcándole, reclamándole, antes de inclinarse para presionar su boca en el hueco de su garganta. Su piel era tan suave, tan atractivamente caliente.

—Aelin —gimió.

Sus dedos se curvaron en la brusquedad de su voz.

—Muy mal —murmuró ella contra su cuello. Él gruñó y se rio entre dientes silenciosamente cuando se dio vuelta y cerró sus ojos, su respiración era ligera de lo que había estado momento antes. Ella lo tendría durante el día de mañana, independientemente de lo que sucediera. No estaba sola, no con él y no con Aedion también a su lado.

Sonreía cuando el peso del colchón cambio, constantes pasos caminando hacia el aparador y los sonidos de las salpicaduras llenaron la habitación apenas Graham se lanzó el jarrón de agua fría sobre sí.


	58. Chapter 57

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 57**

—Puedo olerlos bien —dijo Aedion, su susurro apenas audible cuando se arrastró a través de la maleza, cada uno de ellos vestido de verde y marrón para permanecer ocultos en el denso bosque. Él y Graham caminaban varios pasos por delante de Aelin, sus echas tensándose libremente en sus arcos cuando eligieron el camino con su oído y olfato.

Si ella tuviera su maldita forma Hada, podría ayudar en lugar de detenerse detrás de Albert y Alicia, pero...

No es un pensamiento útil, se dijo. Se arreglaría con lo que tenía.

Albert conocía el bosque mejor que nadie, habiendo ido a cazar con Terry infinidad de veces. Había trazado un camino para ellos la noche anterior, pero se había rendido a los dos guerreros Hada y sus sentidos impecables. Sus pasos eran firmes en las hojas y musgo bajo sus botas, su cara estirada pero rme.

Concentrado. Bien.

Pasaron a través de los árboles de Oakwald tan silenciosamente que las aves no dejaban de cantar.

El bosque de Brannon. Su bosque.

Se preguntó si sus habitantes sabían qué sangre uía en sus venas y ocultaban su pequeña esta de horrores que los esperaba por delante. Si preguntó si de alguna manera ayudarían a Elisa cuando llegara el momento.

Graham se detuvo diez pasos por delante y señaló tres robles imponentes. Se detuvo, sus oídos forzándose cuando ella exploró el bosque.

Gruñidos y rugidos de bestias que sonaban demasiado grandes retumbaron hacia ellos, junto con el raspado de alas curtidas en piedra.

Preparándose, se apresuró a dónde Graham y Aedion esperaban en los árboles, su primo apuntando hacia el cielo para indicar el siguiente movimiento.

Aelin tomó el árbol del centro, apenas quebrando una hoja o ramita cuando subió. Graham esperó hasta que hubiera alcanzado una rama alta antes de subir después de ella —en aproximadamente la misma cantidad de tiempo lo había hecho, observó con un poco de su ciencia. Aedion tomó el árbol de la derecha, con Albert y Alicia subiendo por el de la izquierda. Todos siguieron subiendo, suavemente como serpientes, hasta que el follaje bloqueara su vista de la tierra y se pudiera ver un poco la pradera por delante.

Dioses santos.

Los dragones heráldicos eran enormes. Enormes, feroces y... y aquellas en efecto eran sillas de montar sobre sus espaldas.

—Envenenaron las púas en la cola —articuló Graham en su oído—.Con esa envergadura, probablemente pueden volar cientos de millas en un día.

Él sabía, supuso.

Solo trece dragones estaban en tierra en el prado. El más pequeño de ellos estaba tumbado en su vientre, su cara sepultada en un montículo de flores campestres. Puntos de hierro brillaban en su cola en lugar de huesos, las cicatrices cubrían su cuerpo como rayas de un gato, y sus alas... conocía el material injertado. Seda de araña. La mayor parte de ello debería haber costado una fortuna.

Los otros dragones eran todos normales y todos capaces de despedazar a un hombre por la mitad en un bocado.

Estarían muertos en momentos contra una de esas cosas. Pero ¿un ejército de tres mil? Él pánico empujó hacia adentro.

Soy Aelin Ashryver Galathynius—.

—Aquella, apuesto a que es la Líder del Ala —dijo Graham, señalando ahora a las mujeres juntadas en el borde del prado.

No mujeres. Brujas.

Eran todas jóvenes y bellas, con cabello y piel de cada sombra y color. Pero incluso desde la distancia, eligió a la mujer que Graham le había señalado. Su pelo parecía la luz de la luna viva, sus ojos como oro bruñido.

Era la persona más hermosa que Aelin había visto nunca.

Y la más horrible.

Se movía con una arrogancia que Aelin supuso solo un inmortal podría lograr, su manto rojo colgando detrás de ella, los cueros de montura a caballo aferrándose a su cuerpo ágil. Un arma viva —eso era la Líder del Ala.

La Líder del Ala merodeaba a través del campamento, inspeccionando a los dragones y dando órdenes que el oído humano de Aelin no podía oír. Parecía que las otras doce brujas seguían cada movimiento, como si fuera el eje de su mundo, y dos de ellas le seguían especialmente de cerca detrás de ella. Sus tenientes.

Aelin luchó para mantener el equilibrio sobre la amplia rama.

Cualquier ejército que Terrasen podría formar sería aniquilado. Junto con los amigos alrededor de ella.

Todos estaban muertos.

Rowan puso una mano en su cintura, como si él pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos que palpitaba a través de ella con cada latido de su corazón.

—Mataste a una de sus Matronas —dijo en su oído, apenas más que un rumor de la hoja—. Puedes acabar con sus inferiores.

Tal vez. Tal vez no, dada la forma en que las trece brujas en el prado se movían e interactuaban. Eran una unidad estrecha, brutal. No parecían la clase que tomaban prisioneros.

Si lo hicieran, lo más probable es que se los comían.

¿Volarían con Elisa a Morath una vez llegará el vagón? Si era así...

—Elisa no se acercará a más de treinta pies de los dragones—si ella tenía que ser acarreada a uno de ellos, entonces sería demasiado tarde.

—De acuerdo —Graham murmuró—. Los caballos se acercan desde el norte. Y más alas desde el oeste. Vamos.

Era la Matrona. Los caballos serían el rey y la carreta de prisión. Y Dorian.

Aedion parecía listo para comenzar a arrancar las gargantas de las brujas cuando llegaron a la tierra y se escabulló en el bosque otra vez, hacia el claro. Alicia tenía una echa tensándose en su arco cuando se deslizó hacia la maleza para cubrir, con el rostro listo para tumbar cualquier cosa. Al menos uno de ellos lo estaba.

Aelin fue al paso al lado de Albert.

—No importa lo que veas o escuches, no te muevas. Necesitamos evaluar a Terry antes de actuar. Solo uno de esos príncipes Valg es letal.

—Lo sé —dijo, negándose a mirarla jamente—. Puedes con ar en mí.

—Te necesito para asegurarme de que Elisa salga. Conoces este bosque mejor que cual- quiera de nosotros. Llévala a un lugar seguro.

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo prometo —no dudó de ello. No después de este invierno.

Extendió la mano, se detuvo—y luego puso una mano sobre su hombro. —No tocaré a Terry —dijo—. Lo juro.

Sus ojos de bronce vacilaron.

—Gracias.

Y siguieron caminando.

Aedion y Graham investigaron de nuevo la zona que habían explorado antes, un pequeño a floramiento de rocas lo suficiente plano para ponerse en cuclillas y observar todo lo que pasaba en el claro.

Lentamente, como espectros encantadoras de un reino del infierno, las brujas aparecieron.

La bruja de cabellos blancos anduvo a zancadas para saludar a una mujer más vieja, con el pelo negro que solo podía ser la matrona del Clan Blackbeak. Detrás de la Matrona, un grupo de brujas arrastró un gran carromato, muy parecido al que la Yellowlegs había estacionado ante el palacio de cristal. Los dragones lo deben haber llevado entre ellos. Parecía ordinario —pintado de negro, azul y amarillo– pero Aelin tenía una sensación de que no quería saber lo que estaba dentro.

Entonces llegó la comitiva real.

No sabía dónde mirar: al Rey de Adarlan, al vagón carcelario pequeño, familiar en el centro de los jinetes...

O a Terry, montando a caballo al lado de su padre, el collar negro alrededor de su cuello y sin signos de humanidad en su rostro.

* * *

*final de esta leemos


	59. Chapter 58

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 58**

Manon Blackbeak odiaba este bosque.

Los árboles estaban demasiado cercanos, tan cercanos que habían tenido que dejar a los dragones en un claro para hacer su camino a media milla del templo en desmoronamiento. Al menos los humanos no habían sido lo su cientemente estúpidos como para elegir el templo como sitio de reunión. Era demasiado precariamente encaramado, el barranco se encontrada demasiado descubierto para poder ser espiados. Ayer, Manon y las Trece habían explorado todos los claros dentro de un radio de millas, pesándolos por su visibilidad, accesibilidad y cobertura, y nalmente se establecieron en éste. Lo su cientemente cerca de donde el rey originalmente les había exigido encontrarse —pero un punto mucho más protegido. La regla número uno al tratar con mortales: nunca les dejes escoger la ubicación exacta.

En primer lugar, su abuela y el aquelarre de escolta caminaron a través de los árboles desde el lugar en que habían desembarcado, un vagón cubierto en el remolque, sin duda llevando el arma que habían creado. Evaluó a Manon con un vistazo rápido y simplemente dijo:

—Mantente en silencio y fuera de nuestro camino. Habla solo cuando te hablen. No causes problemas, o te desgarraré la garganta.

Más tarde, entonces. Hablaría con su abuela sobre el Valg.

El rey llegó tarde, y su comitiva hizo bastante ruido condenado por los dioses cuando recorrieron el bosque que Manon los escuchó unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que el enorme caballo negro del rey apareciera alrededor de la curva en el camino. Los otros jinetes salieron detrás de él como una sombra negra.

El olor a Valg se arrastraba a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Habían traído un carruaje de prisión con ellos, conteniendo a un prisionero para ser transferido a Morath. Femenino, el olor de ella –y extraño. Nunca se había encontrado con ese olor antes: no era un Valg, no era una Hada, tampoco completamente humana. Interesante.

Pero las Trece eran guerreras, no mensajeras.

Con sus manos en su espalda, Manon esperó mientras su abuela se deslizaba hacia el rey, supervisando su séquito humano—Valg mientras contemplaban el claro. El hombre más cercano al rey no se molestó en echar un vistazo alrededor. Sus ojos de zafiro fueron directo a Manon y se quedaron allí.

Habría sido hermoso si no fuera por el collar oscuro alrededor de su garganta y la absoluta frialdad en su perfecto rostro.

Le sonrió a Manon como si supiera el sabor de su sangre.

Sofocó el impulso de enseñar los dientes y cambió se concentró en la Matrona, que se había parado ahora ante el rey mortal. Apestaba esta gente. ¿Cómo su abuela no hacía muecas mientras estaba delante de ellos?

—Su Majestad —dijo su abuela, su túnica negra como la noche líquida mientras hacía una pequeña inclinación. Manon apago la protesta que quería salir del interior de su garganta. Nunca—nunca su abuela se había inclinado o hecho una reverencia o siquiera asentido a otro gobernante, ni siquiera a las demás Matronas.

Manon empujó la indignación hacia abajo en profundidad cuando el rey desmontó en un podederoso movimiento.

—Gran Bruja —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza no en una reverencia verdadera, pero bastante para mostrar algún tipo de respeto. Una espada enorme colgaba a su lado. Su ropa era oscura y costosa y su rostro...

Era la encarnación de la crueldad.

No era la fría o astuta crueldad que Manon había a lado con piedra y encanto, pero era la crueldad base, la bruta, como la que enviaba a todos los hombres a entrar en sus casas, pensando en la necesidad de una lección.

Este era el hombre a quién se debían doblegar. A quién su abuela le había inclinado la cabeza una fracción de pulgada.

Su abuela gesticuló detrás de ella con una mano con su dedo de punta de hierro, y Manon levantó la barbilla.

—Le presento a mi nieta, Manon, heredera del Clan Blackbeak y Líder del Ala de su caballería aérea.

Manon avanzo hacia adelante, soportando la mirada fija del rey. El joven moreno que había cabalgado a su lado desmontó con fluida gracia, siendo irónico a ella. Lo ignoró.

—Haces a tu gente un gran servicio, Líder del Ala —dijo el rey, su voz como el granito. Manon solo lo miró, plenamente consciente de que la Matrona juzgaba cada movimiento.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Exigió el rey, enarcando sus gruesas cejas—una marcada con una cicatriz.

—Me dijeron que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada —dijo Manon. Los ojos de su abuela destellaron—. A menos que usted pre era que doble mis rodillas y me arrastre.

Oh, ciertamente como el in erno tendría que pagar por esa observación. Su abuela se volvió al rey.

—Es algo arrogante, pero no encontrará a ningún guerrero más mortal.

Pero el rey sonreía —aunque la sonrisa no alcanzara sus oscuros ojos.

—No creo que te hayas arrastrado alguna vez por algo en tu vida, Líder del Ala.

Manon le dio una media sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes de hierro. Dejó que su acompañante joven se mojara ante la vista.

—Las brujas no nacimos para postrarnos ante los humanos.

El rey se rió burlonamente entre dientes y enfrentó a su abuela, cuyos dedos con punta de hierro se habían curvado como si los estuviera imaginando alrededor de la garganta de Manon.

—Eligió a nuestra Líder del Ala bien, Matrona —dijo y luego hizo un gesto al carro pintado con la bandera de Dientes de Hierro—. Vamos a ver lo que ha traído para mí. Espero que sea igual de impresionante –y valga la pena esperar.

Su abuela sonrió, mostrando los dientes de hierro que habían empezado a oxidarse en algunos lugares, y un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de Manon.

—Por este camino.

Con los hombros hacia atrás y la cabeza alta, Manon espero en la parte inferior de los pasos hacia el carruaje para seguir a la matrona y al rey dentro, pero el hombre —mucho más alto y más ancho de cerca— frunció el ceño al verla.

—Mi hijo puede entretener a la Líder del Ala.

Y eso fue todo —fue dejada fuera cuando él y su abuela desaparecieron dentro del carruaje. Por lo visto, no debía ver esta arma. Al menos, no como uno de las primeras, Líder del Ala o no. Manon tomó un respiro y controló su temperamento.

La mitad de las Trece rodearon el carruaje para seguridad de la Matrona, mientras que las otras se dispersaron para supervisar la comitiva real alrededor de ellas. Conociendo su lugar, su insu ciencia frente a las Trece, el aquelarre de escolta volvió a la línea de árboles. Los guardias uniformados de negro miraban a todos, algunos armados con lanzas, algunos con ballestas, algunos con espadas podridas.

El príncipe se apoyaba ahora contra un roble nudoso. Notando su atención, le dio una sonrisa perezosa.

Fue su ciente. Hijo del rey o no, a ella le importaba un bledo.

Manon cruzó el claro, Sorrel detrás de ella. En el borde, pero manteniendo la distancia.

No había nadie cerca cuando Manon se detuvo a pocos pies de distancia del Príncipe Heredero.

—Hola, principito —ronroneó.

 **oooooooooooooo**

El mundo siguió escapándose de debajo de los pies de Albert, tanto que agarró un puñado de tierra solo para recordar donde estaba y que esto era real, no una pesadilla.

Terry.

Su amigo; ileso, pero no era completamente él.

Ni siquiera se acercaba al Terry que era, cuando el príncipe sonrió con satisfacción a esa bruja hermosa, con el pelo blanco.

La cara era la misma, pero el alma mirando por esos ojos zafiro no habían sido creados en este mundo.

Albert apretó la tierra con más fuerza.

Había huido. Había huido de Terry y había dejado que esto pasara. No había sido esperanza que llevó cuando huyó, pero que estupidez. Aelin había estado en lo correcto. Era una misericordia matarlo.

Con el rey y la Matrona ocupados... Albert miró hacia el carruaje y luego a Aelin, acostada sobre su estómago en la planicie, con una daga fuera. Ella le dio un guiño rápido, su boca una línea. Ahora. Si iban a hacer su movimiento para liberar a Lysandra, tendría que ser ahora.

Y por Alicia, por el amigo desaparecido debajo de un collar de piedra del Wyrd, no vacilaría.

El antiguo, cruel demonio en cuclillas dentro de él comenzó a golpear cuando la bruja de cabello blanco se acercó a él

Había estado contento con mofarse de lejos. Uno de nosotros, uno de los nuestros, silbó a él.

Lo hicimos, por lo tanto la tomaremos.

Cada paso más cerca hizo que su pelo sin atar brillara como la luz de la luna sobre el agua. Pero el demonio comenzó a luchar ya que el sol iluminaba sus ojos.

No demasiado cerca, indicó. No dejes que la bruja esté demasiado cerca. Los ojos de los reyes Valg—

—Hola, principito —dijo, su voz suave como si acabará de despertar y llena de muerte gloriosa. —Hola, brujita—dijo.

Y las palabras fueron suyas.

Por un momento estuvo tan aturdido que parpadeó. Parpadeó. El demonio dentro de él retrocedió, arañando en las paredes de su mente. Los ojos de los reyes Valg, los ojos de nuestros maestros, chilló. ¡No toques eso!

— ¿Hay una razón por la que estás sonriendo —dijo—, o lo interpreto como un deseo de muerte?

No hables con ella.

A él no le importaba. Esperaba que esto fuera otro sueño, otra pesadilla. Que este nuevo y encantador monstruo lo devorara todo. No tenía nada más allá del aquí y el ahora.

— ¿Necesito una razón para sonreírle a una mujer hermosa?

—No soy una mujer —sus uñas de hierro brillaron cuando cruzó sus brazos—. Y tú... —olió—. ¿Hombre o demonio?

—Príncipe —corrigió. Eso es lo que era la cosa dentro de él; nunca había aprendido su nom- bre.

¡No hables!

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Nunca he estado con una bruja.

Dejaría que le cortará la garganta. Y sería el n.

Una la de colmillos de hierro se rompieron hacia abajo sobre sus dientes cuando su sonrisa creció.

—He estado con muchos hombres. Son todos iguales. El mismo sabor —lo miró como si fuera su próxima comida.

—Te desafío —logró decir.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, el oro como ascuas vivas. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso.

Esta bruja había sido elaborada a partir de la oscuridad entre las estrellas.

—Pienso que no, Príncipe —dijo con su voz de medianoche. Lo olfateó otra vez, su nariz arrugándose un poco—. Pero ¿sangrarías rojo, o negro?

—Sangraré del color que me órdenes.

Aléjate, escapa. El príncipe demonio dentro de él tiró tan fuerte que dio un paso. Pero no lejos. Hacia la bruja de pelo blanco.

Ella dejó escapar una risa baja, cruel.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Príncipe?

Su nombre.

No sabía cuál era.

Ella extendió su mano, sus uñas de hierro centellando en la tenue luz solar. El demonio gritó tan fuerte en su cabeza que se preguntó si sus oídos sangrarían.

El hierro tintineó contra la piedra cuando rozó el collar alrededor de su cuello. Más arriba —si solo cortaba más arriba—

—Como un perro —murmuró ella—. Atado a tu amo.

Corrió un dedo a lo largo de la curva del cuello, y él se estremeció —con miedo, con placer, previendo las uñas rasgando su garganta.

—Cuál es tu nombre —era una orden, no una pregunta, cuando sus ojos de oro puro se encontraron con los suyos.

—Terry —respiró.

Tú nombre no es nada, tú nombre es mío, silbó el demonio y una ola de gritos de esa mujer humana lo arrasó.

Agazapada en cuclillas en la maleza a solo veinte pies del carruaje de prisión, Aelin se heló. Terry.

No podría haber sido. No había posibilidad de ello, no cuando la voz con la cual Terry había hablado era tan vacía, tan hueca, pero—

Al lado de ella, los ojos de Albert eran amplios. ¿Había oído el leve cambio?

La Líder del Ala ladeó su cabeza, su mano con punta de hierro todavía tocando el cuello de piedra del Wyrd.

— ¿Quieres te que mate, Dorian?

La sangre de Aelin fue fría.

Albert se tensó, su mano yendo a su espada. Aelin se apoderó de la parte posterior de su túnica en un recordatorio silencioso. No tenía la menor duda que a través de los árboles, la echa de Alicia ya estaba señalando con precisión mortal la garganta de la Líder del Ala.

—Quiero que hagas muchas cosas para mí —dijo el príncipe, llevando sus ojos a lo largo del cuerpo de la bruja.

La humanidad se había ido otra vez. Lo había imaginado. La manera en que el rey había actuado... Era un hombre que sostenía el puro control de su hijo, con la con anza de que no había una lucha en el interior.

Una risa suave, triste, y luego la Líder del Ala soltó el collar de Terry. Su capa roja uyó alrededor de ella con un viento fantasma cuando retrocedió.

—Ven a encontrarme otra vez, Príncipe, y vamos a ver eso.

Un príncipe Valg habitaba dentro de Dorian —pero la nariz de Aelin no sangró en su presencia, y no había ninguna niebla que se arrastrara de la oscuridad. ¿El rey había silenciado sus poderes por lo que su hijo podría engañar al mundo que lo rodeaba? ¿O esa batalla aún se libraba en la mente del príncipe?

Ahora —tenían que moverse ahora, mientras la matrona y el rey se mantenían en ese vagón pintado.

Graham ahuecó sus manos en su boca y hizo un sonido como si fuera el graznido un pájaro, tan realista que ninguno de los guardias se movió de su puesto. Pero a través de la maleza, Aedion y Alcia oyeron y entendieron.

No sabía cómo se las arreglaron para llevarlo a cabo, pero un minuto más tarde, los dragones heráldicos del aquelarre de la Gran Bruja rugían con alarma, los árboles estremeciéndose con el sonido. Cada guardia y centinela se volvieron hacia el lugar, lejos del carruaje de prisión

Era toda la distracción que Aelin necesitaba.

Había pasado dos semanas en uno de los vagones. Ella conocía las barras de la pequeña ventana, conocía las bisagras y las cerraduras. Y Graham, afortunadamente, sabía exactamente cómo deshacerse de los tres guardias apostados en la puerta de atrás sin hacer un ruido.

No se atrevió a respirar muy fuerte cuando subió los pocos pasos de la parte posterior del carruaje, sacaba su equipo para forzar la cerradura y se puso a trabajar. Una mirada por aquí, un cambio del viento—

Ahí—la cerradura saltó abierta y echó atrás la puerta, preparándose para las bisagras chirriantes. Por la piedad de algún dios, no hizo ningún sonido, y el dragón continuó bramando.

Elisa estaba acurrucada contra la lejana esquina, sangrienta y sucia, su corto camisón desgarrado y sus piernas desnudas magulladas.

Sin collar. Sin anillo en cualquiera de las manos.

Aelin ahogó su grito de alivio y chasqueó los dedos para decirle a la cortesana que se apresurara.

Prácticamente con pasos silenciosos, Elisa se precipitó por delante de ella, directamente en la capa moteada de marrón y verde que Graham sostenía. Dos latidos más tarde, estaba bajando las escaleras y estaba en la maleza. Otro latido y los guardias estaban muertos dentro del vagón con la puerta bloqueada. Aelin y Graham se deslizaron hacia el bosque en medio de los rugidos de los dragones.

Elisa estaba temblando cuando ella se arrodilló en la espesura, Albert ante ella, inspeccionando sus heridas. Le articuló a Aelin que estaba bien y ayudó a la cortesana a ponerse de pie antes de arrastrarla a lo profundo del bosque.

Les había tomado menos de dos minutos, y gracias a los dioses, porque un momento después, la puerta del vagón pintado se abrió de forma violenta y la Matrona y el rey salieron para ver qué es lo que era provocaba tanto ruido.

A pocos pasos de Aelin, Graham controlaba cada paso, cada respiración que su enemigo tomaba. Hubo un destello de movimiento a su lado, y luego Aedion y Alicia estaban allí, sucios y jadeando, pero vivos. La sonrisa en la cara de Aelin vaciló cuando miró detenidamente hacia el claro detrás de ellos.

El rey anduvo con paso majestuoso al corazón del claro, exigiendo respuestas.

Bastardo carnicero.

Y por un momento, estaban otra vez en Terrasen, en esa mesa de la cena en el castillo de su familia, donde el rey había comido con su familia, bebió su vino más no, y luego había tratado de romper su mente. Los ojos de Aedion se encontraron con ella, su cuerpo temblando con moderación —a la espera de su orden.

Sabía que viviría lamentándolo, pero Aelin sacudió la cabeza. No aquí, no ahora. Había también muchas variables y demasiados jugadores en el tablero. Tenían a Elisa. Era momento de irse.

El rey le dijo a su hijo que subiera a su caballo y ladró órdenes a los otros ya que la Líder del Ala se apartó del príncipe con una gracia ocasional, letal. La Matrona espero a través del claro, sus túnicas negras voluminosas ondulando a pesar de su quietud.

Aelin oró para que ella y sus compañeros nunca se toparan con la Matrona –al menos no sin un ejército detrás de ellos.

Todo lo que el rey había visto dentro del carro pintado había sido lo bastante importante para no arriesgarse a poner cartas sobre detalles especí cos.

Dorian montó su caballo, su cara fría y vacía.

Volveré por ti, le había prometido. No había pensado que sería de esta forma.

La comitiva del rey se marchó con un extraño silencio y e ciencia, aparentemente sin saber que había tres desaparecidos entre sus propios hombres. El hedor del Valg desapareció cuando desaparecieron, eliminado por un viento fuerte como si Oakwald quisiera limpiar cualquier rastro.

Dirigiéndose en dirección contraria, las brujas merodearon en los árboles, arrastrando el carro detrás de ellas con fuerza inhumana, hasta que solo la Líder del Ala y su horrible abuela permanecieron en el claro.

El golpe ocurrió tan rápido que Aelin no pudo detectarlo. Incluso Aedion se estremeció.

La bofetada resonó a través del bosque, y el rostro de la Líder del Ala estaba inclinado a un lado para revelar cuatro líneas de sangre azul ahora corriendo por su mejilla.

—Tonta insolente —siseó la Matrona. Deteniéndose cerca de los árboles, la hermosa, con el pelo de oro teniente observó cada movimiento que la Matrona hacía —tan intensamente que Aelin se preguntó si le gustaría ir a la garganta de la Matrona—. ¿Quieres que me costara todo?

—Abuela, te envíe cartas.

—Recibí tu lloriqueo, cartas lloriqueando. Y las queme. Estás bajo las órdenes de obedecer. ¿Crees que mi silencio no fue intencional? Haz lo que dice el Duque.

—Cómo puedes permitir esto.

Otro golpe —cuatro líneas más sangrando por la cara de la bruja.

— ¿Te atreves a preguntar? ¿Crees que ahora mismo eres tanto como una Gran Bruja, ahora que eres Líder del Ala?

—No, Matrona —no había signo de ese tono engreído y burlón de antes; solo frialdad, rabia mortal. Una asesina de nacimiento y en formación. Pero los ojos dorados fueron hacia el vagón pintado, con una silenciosa pregunta.

La Matrona se inclinó, sus dientes de hierro oxidados a una distancia para triturar la garganta de su nieta.

—Pregunta, Manon. Pregunta qué es lo que hay dentro de ese vagón. La bruja de cabellos de oro en los árboles estaba erguida.

Pero la Líder del Ala —Manon—inclinó la cabeza.

—Vas a contarme cuando sea necesario.

—Ve a ver. Vamos a ver si cumple con las expectativas de mi nieta.

Con esto, la Matrona anduvo a zancadas a los árboles, el segundo aquelarre de brujas a la espera de ella.

Manon Blackbeak no limpió la sangre azul que se deslizaba hacia debajo de su cara cuando se acercó a pasos al vagón, con una pausa en el rellano por solo un latido antes de entrar en la oscuridad más allá.

Era una indicación tan buena para salir como el in erno de ahí. Con Aedion y Alicia protegiendo su espalda, Aelin y Graham se apresuraron hacia el lugar donde Albert y Elisa estarían esperando. Sin magia no tomaría al rey y a Terry. No tenía un deseo de muerte —para ella o sus amigos.

Ella encontró a Elisa de pie con una mano apoyada contra un árbol, con los ojos abiertos, respirando fuertemente.

Albert había desaparecido.

* * *

*Irina:pues no sé cuando la escritora valla a publica la 6to libro y en Semana Santa me enteré que también va hacer una historia de Albert/Chaol y una ilustración para saber cómo serían los personajes

 ***** espero que entiendan si me pasó de dos o más semanas sin actualizar se debe es que salí súper mal en la escuela y de seguro mi mama me quita la iPad y si ven que actualizo es por los capítulos que me alcance hacer hoy si no espero que de verdad entiendan. Nos leemos


	60. Chapter 59

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 59**

El demonio tomo el control en momento en que el hombre que manejaba el collar volvía. Lo empujó atrás en ese hoyo de memoria hasta que estuvo gritando otra vez, hasta que él era pequeño, roto y fragmentado.

Pero aquellos ojos dorados se quedaron.

Ven a encontrarme otra vez, Príncipe.

Una promesa—una promesa de muerte, de liberación.

Ven a encontrarme otra vez.

Las palabras pronto desaparecieron, engullidas por los gritos, la sangre y los dedos fríos del demonio corriendo sobre su mente. Pero los ojos se quedaron —y ese nombre.

Manon.

Manon.

 **oooooooooooo**

Albert no podía dejar que el rey enviará a Terry de nuevo al castillo. Nunca podría conseguir esta oportunidad otra vez.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora. Tenía que matarlo.

Albet se precipitó a través de la maleza tan silenciosamente como pudo, con la espada fuera, preparándose.

Una daga a través del ojo—una daga y, a continuación—

Conversaciones por delante, junto con el susurro de las hojas y la madera.

Albert se acercaba a la comitiva, comenzó a orar, comenzó a pedir perdón—por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y por cómo había corrido. Mataría al rey más tarde; dejaría que su muerte fuera la última. Pero esta sería la muerte que lo quebraría.

Sacó su daga, preparando su brazo. Terry había ido directamente detrás del rey. Un lanzamiento, para golpear al caballo del príncipe, y luego un barrido de su espalda, y podría terminar. Aelin y los demás podían hacerle frente a las consecuencias; él ya estaría muerto.

Albert se abrió camino a través de los árboles a un campo, la daga era un peso ardiente en su mano.

No era la comitiva del rey la que estaba de pie allí en la hierba alta y la luz del sol. Trece brujas y sus dragones se dieron vuelta hacia él.

Y sonrió.

 **oooooooooooo**

Aelin corrió a través de los árboles cuando Graham rastreo a Albert solamente por el olor.

Si él conseguía matarlo, si él le hacía daño...

Dejaron a Alcia para cuidar a Elisa, ordenándoles dirigirse hacia el bosque a través del barranco cercano al templo y que esperarán bajo un a oramiento de piedras. Antes de llevar a Elisa entre los árboles, Alicia había agarrado con fuerza el brazo de Aelin y dicho:

—Tráelo de vuelta.

Aelin solo asintió antes de escaparse.

Graham era un rayo a través de los árboles, mucho más rápido que ella ya que estaba atrapada en este cuerpo. Aedion corría detrás de él. Corrían tan rápidamente como podía, pero...

El camino se desvió, y Albert había tomado el camino incorrecto. ¿Dónde demonios había ido Albert?

Apenas podía respirar lo su cientemente rápido. Entonces la luz se desbordó a través de una ruptura en los árboles —el otro lado era un amplio prado.

Graham y Aedion estaban parados a unos pocos pies del balanceo de la hierba, sus espadas hacia fuera, pero abatidos.

Vio el por qué un instante más tarde.

A no treinta pies de ellos, el labio de Albert sangraba por su barbilla cuando la bruja de cabellos blancos lo sostuvo contra ella, las uñas de hierro agarrándolo por la garganta. El carruaje de prisión estaba abierto más allá de ellos para revelar a los tres soldados muertos dentro.

Las doce brujas detrás de la Líder del Ala sonreían abiertamente con deleite anticipado cuando tomaron a Graham y Aedion, luego a ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo la Líder del Ala, una luz de matanza se re ejaba en sus ojos dora- dos—. ¿Espías? ¿Salvadores? ¿Dónde está nuestro preso?

Albert luchó, y ella clavó sus uñas hacia adentro. Se puso rígido. Un hilo de sangre se ltró por su cuello y sobre su túnica.

Oh, dioses. Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa.

La Líder del Ala desplazó esos ojos de oro quemado a Rowan.

—Tu clase —re exionó la Líder del Ala—, no los he visto durante un tiempo.

—Deja ir al hombre.

La sonrisa de Manon reveló una la de dientes de hierro que trituraron su carne, demasiado cerca del cuello de Albert.

—Yo no tomo órdenes de bastardos Hada.

—Déjalo ir —dijo Graham muy suavemente—. O va a ser el último error que harás, Líder del Ala.

En el campo detrás de ellos, los dragones heráldicos se revolvían, sus colas azotando, las alas cambiando.

La bruja de pelo blanco miró detenidamente a Albert, cuya respiración se había hecho desigual.

—El rey no está demasiado lejos. Quizás debería dárselo a él —los cortes en las mejillas, costras en azul, eran como pintura de guerra brutal—. Él estará furioso al saber que le robaron a su prisionero. Tal vez tú lo apaciguarás, muchacho.

Aelin y Graham compartieron toda una mirada antes de que ella se acercara a su lado, sacando a Goldryn.

—Si quieres un premio para darle al rey —dijo Aelin—, entonces tómame.

—No —dijo Albert con voz entrecortada.

La bruja y las doce centinelas ahora jaron su inmortal atención en Aelin.

Aelin dejó caer a Goldryn en la hierba y levantó sus manos. Aedion gruñó en advertencia.

— ¿Por qué me debería molestar? —dijo la Líder del Ala—. Tal vez los llevaremos a todos ante el rey.

Aedion levantó la espada ligeramente.

—Puedes intentarlo.

Aelin con cuidado se dirigió a la bruja, sus manos aún en el aire.

—Entra en una lucha con nosotros, y tú y tus compañeras morirán. La Líder del Ala la miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

— ¿Quién eres? —era una orden, no una pregunta.

—Aelin Galathynius.

Sorpresa— y quizás algo más, algo que Aelin no podía identi car—se re ejaron a través del rostro del Líder del Ala.

Los ojos dorados de la líder la miraron.

—La Reina de Terrasen.

Aelin se inclinó, sin atreverse a quitar su atención de la bruja.

—A su servicio.

Solo tres pies la separaban de la heredera Blackbeak.

La bruja le echó un vistazo a Albert y luego a Aedion y a Graham.

— ¿Tú corte?

— ¿Qué eres tú?

La Líder del Ala estudió a Aedion otra vez.

— ¿Tu hermano?

—Mi primo, Aedion. Casi tan bonito como yo, ¿no?

La bruja no sonrió.

Pero Aelin ahora estaba lo su cientemente cerca, tan cerca que las salpicaduras de sangre de Albert estaban en la hierba ante la punta de sus botas.

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

La Reina de Terrasen.

La esperanza de Elide no había estado perdida.

Incluso si la joven reina ahora estaba envuelta en la tierra y hierba, incapaz de mantenerse quieta mientras ella contaba con la vida del hombre.

Detrás de ella, el Guerrero Hada observó cada parpadeo de movimiento. Él no era mortal —solo había que mirarlo.

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde que había luchado con un guerrero Hada. Se acostó con él, entonces luchó contra él. Había dejado los huesos de su brazo en pedazos.

Solo lo había dejado en pedazos.

Pero había sido joven, y arrogante, y estaba en formación.

Este hombre... Muy bien podría ser capaz de matar por lo menos a alguna de sus Trece si ella dañaba un poco un pelo de la cabeza de la reina. Y luego estaba el de pelo de oro—tan grande como el hombre Hada, pero poseía la brillante arrogancia de su prima y era a lado como piedra salvaje. Él podría ser problemático, si lo dejaba vivo demasiado tiempo.

La reina se mantuvo jugueteando al lado en la hierba. No podía tener más de veinte. Y, sin embargo, se movía como un guerrero, también—o lo hacía, hasta el incesante desplazamiento alrededor. Pero ella detuvo el movimiento, como si se diera cuenta de que mostraba sus nervios, su inexperiencia. El viento soplaba en la dirección equivocada de Manon para poder detectar en la reina cierto grado de temor.

— ¿Bien, Líder del Ala?

¿El rey pondría un collar alrededor de su cuello justo como había hecho con el príncipe? ¿O la mataría? No hacía ninguna diferencia. Sería un premio que el rey daría bienvenida.

Manon empujó lejos al capitán, que dio tumbos hasta la reina. Aelin le alcanzó con un brazo, empujándole a un lado—detrás de ella. Manon y la reina se miraron jamente la una a la otra.

Ningún rastro de miedo en sus ojos —en su cara bonita, mortal.

Ninguno.

Serían más problemas de lo que valía la pena.

Manon tenía cosas más importantes a tener en cuenta, de todos modos. Su abuela lo aprobó. Aprobó la cría, la crianza de brujas.

Manon tenía que entrar en el cielo, se tenía que perder en las nubes y el viento por unas horas. Días. Semanas.

—No tengo interés en presos y luchar hoy —dijo Manon.

La Reina de Terrasen le regaló una sonrisa.

—Bien.

Manon se apartó, vociferando a sus Trece que fueran a sus monturas.

—Supongo —continuó diciendo la reina—, que te hace más inteligente que Baba Yellowlegs. Manon se detuvo, mirando hacia delante y no viendo nada de la hierba o el cielo o los árboles. Asterin se giró.

— ¿Qué sabes de Baba Yellowlegs?

La reina le dio una risa baja, a pesar del gruñido de advertencia del Guerrero Hada.

Lentamente, Manon miró sobre su hombro.

La reina tiró de las solapas de su túnica, revelando un collar de cicatrices delgadas cuando el viento cambió.

El olor —el hierro y la piedra y el odio puro—golpearon a Manon como una roca en la cara. Cada bruja Diente de Hierro—conocía el olor que dejaban para siempre aquellas cicatrices: Asesino de Bruja.

Quizás Manon se perdería a sí misma en la sangre y sangre derramada en su lugar. —Eres carroña —dijo Manon y arremetió.

Solo para golpear su cara con una pared invisible.

Y luego congelarse completamente.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

—Corre —respiró Aelin, agarrando rápidamente a Goldryn y escapándose entre los árboles. La Líder del Ala estaba congelada en su lugar, sus centinelas con los ojos muy abiertos cuando corrieron hacia ella.

La sangre humana de Albert no mantendría el hechizo durante mucho tiempo.

—El barranco —dijo Aedion, sin mirar atrás cuando él corrió adelante con Albert hacia el templo.

Se precipitaron a través de los árboles, las brujas todavía en el prado, aun tratando de romper el hechizo que había atrapado a su Líder del Ala.

—Tú —dijo Graham mientras corría al lado de ella—, eres una mujer muy afortunada. —Dime eso otra vez cuando estemos fuera de aquí —jadeó, saltando sobre un árbol caído.

Un rugido de furia hizo que las aves se dispersaran de los árboles, y Aelin corrió más rápido. Oh, la Líder del Ala estaba cabreada. Realmente, realmente cabreada.

Aelin no había creído por un momento que la bruja les habría permitido alejarse sin una lucha. Ella tuvo que comprar todo el tiempo que podría conseguir.

Los árboles se despejaron, revelando una estéril extensión de tierra que sobresalía hacia un barranco profundo y el templo encaramado en el astil de roca en el centro. Por el otro lado, Oakwald se extegndía hacia delante.

Conectados únicamente por dos puentes de cadena y madera, era el único camino a través del barranco por millas. Y con el denso follaje de Oakwald bloqueando los dragones, era la única manera de escapar de las brujas, que sin duda les perseguían a pie.

—Deprisa —gritó Graham cuando pasaron para las ruinas del templo que se derrumbaba.

El templo era lo su cientemente pequeño como para que ni siquiera las sacerdotisas habitaran aquí. Las únicas decoraciones en la isla de piedra eran cinco pilares manchados por el tiempo y un techo abovedado desmoronado. Ni siquiera un altar —o al menos uno que haya sobrevivido a los siglos.

Por lo visto, la gente había desistido de Temis mucho antes de que el Rey de Adarlan viniera. Ella oró para que los puentes estuvieran al otro lado.

Aedion se abalanzó a una parada antes de la primera pasarela, Albert treinta pasos por detrás de él, Aelin y Graham después.

—Seguro —dijo Aedion. Antes de que pudiera vociferar una advertencia, el otro lado tronó.

El puente rebotó y se balanceó, pero se sostuvo— se sostuvo justo cuando su maldito corazón se detuvo. Entonces Aedion estaba en el templo, la delgada roca labrada por el río que uía mucho, mucho más abajo. Él agitó a Albert.

—Uno por uno —pidió. Esperó más allá del segundo puente.

Albert se apresuró a través de los pilares de piedra que anqueaban la entrada al primer puente, las cadenas de hierro no en los lados retorciéndose cuando el puente rebotó. Se mantuvo erguido, volando hacia el templo, más rápido de lo que ella nunca lo había visto correr durante todos los ejercicios de la mañana a través de los terrenos del castillo. Entonces Aelin y Graham estaban en las columnas, y...

—No trates incluso de argumentar —silbó Graham, empujándole por delante de él.

Dioses malvados, era una malvada caída por debajo de ellos. El rugido del ruido era apenas un susurro.

Pero corrió—corrió porque Graham la esperaba, y había brujas que hacían su camino por los árboles con la rapidez de un Hada. El puente resistió y se meció cuando ella se disparó sobre los tablones de madera envejecidos. Delante, Aedion había despejado el segundo puente al otro lado y Albert ahora estaba corriendo a través de él. Más rápido, tenía que ir más rápido. Ella saltó los pocos pies a la roca del templo.

Adelante, Albert salió del segundo puente y sacó su espada cuando se unió a Aedion en el acantilado cubierto de hierba más allá, una echa tensada en el arco de su primo —dirigida a los árboles detrás de ella. Aelin se lanzó hasta los pocos escalones en la desnuda plataforma del templo. Todo el espacio circular era apenas más de treinta pies, rodeado por todos lados de una gran caída y muerte.

Temis, por lo visto, no era de la clase indulgente.

Se giró para mirar detrás. Graham corría a través del puente, tan rápido que apenas el puente se movía, pero...

Aelin maldijo. La Líder del Ala había alcanzado los postes, arrojándose y brincando a través del aire para conseguir un tercer camino por el puente. Incluso el disparo de advertencia de Aedion pasó de largo, encajando la echa donde cualquier mortal debía haber aterrizado. Pero no una bruja. Santo in erno ardiente.

—Anda —rugió Graham a Aelin, pero ella solo sostuvo sus cuchillos de pelea, doblando sus rodillas cuando...

Cuando una echa disparada por la teniente de cabello de oro fue contra Aelin desde el otro lado del barranco.

Aelin se giró para evitarlo, solo para encontrar una segunda echa de la bruja ya allí, anticipando su maniobra.

Una pared de músculo se cerró de golpe contra ella, protegiéndola y empujándola a las piernas.

Y la echa de la bruja atravesó limpiamente a través del hombro de Graham.

* * *

*tranquilos mis más queridos leetores este capitulo fue el lunes uno de los cuales pensando que me havian quedado entr materias en el lapso pero cuando mi mama y yo vio la boleta no lo podíamos creer solo me quedaron 2 que eran mat 7 y física 9 y lo más increíble pase inglés así que podré actualizar como siempre espero no haberlas asustado como yo me asuste pensando en mis notas.

*se que las fechas no cuadran de que actualice el Martes y yo dando esta noticia pues verán el lunes hice el cáp anterior y lo actualice en ese momento no sé qué pasaba en fanfiction que no me agarraba la actualización.

*y gracias a todas a las que me dieron su aliento para sacar mejores notas espero que pasen un feliz día .Nos leemos.

Mary Andrew


	61. Chapter 60

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 60**

Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo.

Graham cayó de golpe en las piedras del templo, su sangre rociando la roca envejecida.

El grito de Aelin hizo eco por el barranco.

Pero entonces se levantó otra vez, corriendo y rugiendo que ella se fuera. Debajo de la echa negra que sobresalía a través de su hombro, la sangre ya empapaba su túnica, su piel.

Si hubiera sido una pulgada más hacia atrás, habría golpeado su corazón.

A cuarenta pasos por debajo del puente, la Líder del Ala se acercaba a ellos. Las echas de Aedion llovían sobre sus centinelas con precisión sobrenatural, manteniéndolos a raya por la línea de los árboles.

Aelin envolvió un brazo alrededor de Graham y corrieron a través de las piedras del templo, su rostro pálido cuando la sangre brotó de la herida. Todavía podría haber gritado, o sollozado — pero había un silencio tan rugiente en ella.

Su corazón —había ido para su corazón.

Y él había tomado esa echa por ella.

La calma de la matanza se propago a través como escarcha. Los mataría a todos. Despacio.

Llegaron al segundo puente cuando el ataque de echas de Aedion se detuvo, su carcaj vacia- da sin duda. Ella empujó a Graham en las tablas.

—Corre —dijo.

—No–

—Corre.

Era una voz que nunca se había oído a si misma usar —la voz de una reina— que salió, junto con el tirón ciego hecho por la sangre bajo el juramento que hicieron.

Sus ojos destellaban con furia, pero su cuerpo se movió como si ella le hubiera obligado. Se tambaleó a través del puente, cuando...

Aelin se giró, sacando a Goldryn y esquivando al momento que la espada de la Líder del Ala fue por su cabeza.

Golpeó la piedra, el pilar gimiendo, pero Aelin ya se estaba moviendo, no hacia el segundo puente, pero de regreso al primero, al lado de las brujas.

Donde las otras brujas, ya sin las echas de Aedion para bloquearlas, corrían a través de la cubierta de los árboles.

—Tú —gruñó la Líder del Ala, atacando otra vez. Aelin rodó a través de la sangre de Graham, nuevamente esquivando el golpe fatal. Estiró el pie justo en frente del primer puente, y dos balanceos de Goldryn hicieron que las cadenas se rompieran.

Las brujas patinaron hasta detenerse en el borde del barranco cuando el puente se derrumbó, cortándolas.

El aire detrás de ella cambió, y Aelin se movió, pero no lo bastante rápido.

La tela y la carne se rompieron en su brazo superior, y ladró un grito cuando la espada la cortó.

Giró, subiendo a Goldryn para el segundo golpe.

El acero se encontró con el acero y chispeó.

La sangre de Graham estaba en sus pies, manchando a través de las piedras del templo.

Aelin Galathynius miró a Manon Blackbeak sobre sus espadas cruzadas y soltó un gruñido bajo, perverso.

 **oooooooooooo**

Reina, salvadora, enemiga, a Manon le importaba una mierda.

Iba a matar a esa mujer.

Sus leyes lo demandaban; el honor lo demandaban.

Incluso si no hubiera matado a Baba Yellowlegs, Manon la habría matado por ese hechizo que había utilizado para congelarla en su lugar.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo con sus pies. Grabar algún hechizo asqueroso con la sangre del hombre.

Y ahora iba a morir.

Apretó a su Carnicera del Viento contra la hoja de la reina. Pero Aelin se sostuvo en la tierra y silbó:

—Voy a cortarte en pedazos.

Detrás de ellas, las Trece estaban reunidas en el borde del barranco, desacopladas. Un silbido de Manon tuvo a la mitad de ellas luchando por losdragones. No llegó a sonar el segundo silbido.

Más rápido de lo que un ser humano tenía derecho a ser, la reina barrió una pierna, enviando a Manon en un tropiezo.

Aelin no lo dudó; volteó la espada en su mano y arremetió.

Manon desvió el golpe, pero Aelin consiguió pasar su guardia y la inmovilizó, golpeando la cabeza contra las piedras que estaban húmedas con la sangre del Guerrero Hada. Manchas de oscuridad orecieron en su visión.

Manon tomó aliento para su segundo silbido—el que llamaría la ayuda de Asterin y sus echas. Se vio interrumpida por la reina cuando golpeó la cara de Manon.

La oscuridad la envolvió por un momento—pero se retorció, acumulando cada trozo de su fuerza inmortal, y fueron girando por el suelo del templo. La caída se asomó, y entonces...

Una echa zumbó directamente a la espalda expuesta de la reina cuando aterrizó encima de Manon.

Manon se retorció otra vez, y la echa rebotó en el pilar. Tiró a Aelin contra ella, pero la reina estaba al instante de pie, ágil como un gato.

—Ella es mía —vociferó Manon a través del barranco a Asterin.

La reina se echó a reír, ronca y fría, dando vueltas cuando Mano se levantó.

A través del otro lado del barranco, los dos varones ayudaban al Guerrero Hada herido por el puente, y el guerrero de cabello dorado se dirigió hacia ellas.

—No te atrevas, Aedion —dijo Aelin, tirando una mano en dirección del varón.

Él se congeló a mitad del camino por el puente. Impresionante, admitió Manon, tenerlo bajo su mando tan a fondo.

—Albert, vigílalo —vociferó la reina.

Entonces, sosteniendo la mirada ja de Manon, Aelin envainó su poderosa espada por la empuñadura, el rubí gigante en el pomo brillando a la luz del mediodía.

—Las espadas son aburridas —dijo la reina, y sacó dos cuchillos de combate.

Manon enfundó a Carnicera del Viento a lo largo de su propia empuñadura. Chasqueó sus muñecas, las uñas de hierro saliendo disparadas. Rajó su mandíbula y sus colmillos salieron

—En efecto.

La reina miró las uñas, los dientes, y sonrió.

Honestamente, era una lástima que Manon tuviera que matarla.

Manon Blackbeak embistió, tan rápida y terriblemente como una víbora.

Aelin se lanzó hacia atrás, esquivando cada golpe asestado de aquellos clavos de hierro letales. Por su garganta, por su cara, por sus entrañas. Detrás y atrás, dando vueltas alrededor de los pilares.

Era solo cuestión de minutos antes de que los dragones heráldicos llegaran.

Aelin pinchó con sus dagas y la bruja la esquivó, solo para acuchillara con sus uñas, directamente en el cuello de Aelin. Aelin giró a un lado, pero las uñas rozaron su piel. Sangre caliente emano de su cuello y los hombros.

La bruja era condenadamente rápida. Y un in erno de luchadora. Pero Graham y los demás estaban a través del segundo puente. Ahora solo tenía que llegar allí, también.

Manon Blackbeak ntó a la izquierda y acuchilló a la derecha. Aelin la esquivó y giró aparte.

El pilar se estremeció cuando esas garras cortaron cuatro líneas profundamente en la piedra.

Manon siseó. Aelin condujo su daga en a su columna; la bruja la atacó con una mano y la envolvió limpiamente alrededor de la daga.

La sangre azul abundó, pero la bruja apretó la daga gasta que se quebró en tres pedazos en la mano.

Dioses antiguos.

Aelin tuvo la sensación de ir por debajo con la otra daga, pero la bruja ya estaba allí, y el grito de Aedion sonó en sus oídos cuando la rodilla de Manon subió a su abdomen.

El aire la abandono en un silbido, pero Aelin mantuvo su agarre en la daga, justo cuando la bruja la lanzó a otro pilar.

La columna de piedra se sacudió contra el golpe, y la cabeza de Aelin estaba rota, una agonía formando un arco a través de ella, pero...

Una cuchillada, fue directamente para su cara.

Aelin la esquivó.

Una vez más, la piedra se estremeció bajo el impacto.

Aelin apretó el aire en su cuerpo. Moverse —tenía que mantenerse en movimiento, suave como un arroyo, suave como el viento de su carranam, el sangrado y el dolor dejado en el camino.

Pilar a pilar, se retiró, rodando y esquivando y escabulléndose.

Manon golpeó y acuchilló, golpeando en cada columna, una fuerza de la naturaleza en su propio derecho.

Y después, una y otra vez, pilar tras pilar absorbían los golpes que deberían haber triturado su cara, su cuello. Aelin frenó sus pasos, dejó que Manon creyera que estaba cansada, cada vez más torpe.

—Suficiente, cobarde —silbó Manon, tratando de que Aelin cayera al suelo.

Pero Aelin giró en torno a un pilar y en el borde delgado de roca desnuda más allá de la plataforma del templo, la caída era inminente, cuando Manon chocó con la columna.

La columna gimió, se meció –y se cayó a su lado, golpeando la columna al lado suyo, agrie- tando la tierra

Junto con el techo abovedado.

Manon incluso no tuvo tiempo para arremeter un camino cuando el mármol se estrelló debajo de ella.

Una de las pocas brujas restantes al otro lado del barranco gritó.

Aelin corría ya, justo cuando la isla de roca comenzó a temblar, como si cualquier fuerza antigua unida a este templo hubiera muerto al momento en que el tejado se derrumbó.

Mierda.

Aelin corrió por el segundo puente, el polvo y escombros ardiendo en sus ojos y pulmones.

La isla se sacudió con un crack atronador, tan violento que Aelin tropezó. Pero habían postes y el puente más allá, Aedion esperando al otro lado— con un brazo extendido, haciendo señas.

La isla se balanceó otra vez, más amplio y más largo esta vez.

Iba a derrumbarse debajo de ellos.

Hubo un parpadeo de azul y blanco, un destello de tela roja, una luz tenue de hierro.

Una mano y un hombro, luchando con una columna caída.

Lenta, dolorosamente, Manon se levantó sobre una losa de mármol, su rostro cubierto en pálido polvo, sangre azul goteando por el templo.

A través de la quebrada, cortada por completo, la bruja de pelo dorado estaba de rodillas.

— ¡Manon!

No creo que se haya arrastrado alguna vez por algo en su vida, Líder del Ala, había dicho el rey.

Pero había una bruja Blackbeak de rodillas, pidiéndole a los dioses que adoraba; y Manon Blackbeak, esforzándose por levantarse cuando el templo de la isla se derrumbaba.

Aelin dio un paso en el puente.

Asterin, ese era el nombre de la bruja con el pelo de oro. Gritó por Manon otra vez, una súplica elevándose, para sobrevivir.

La isla se sacudió.

El puente restante, el puente donde estaban sus amigos, dónde estaba Graham, aseguro, to- davía se sostuvo.

Aelin lo había sentido antes: un hilo en el mundo, una corriente entre ella y alguien más.

Lo había sentido una noche, hace unos años, y le había dado a una joven curandera el dinero su ciente para salir fuera del infierno de este continente. Había sentido el tirón y había decidido tirar de nuevo.

Aquí estaba otra vez, ese tirón –hacia Manon, cuyos brazos se torcieron cuando ella se derrumbó en la piedra.

Su enemigo, su nuevo enemigo, que la habría matado a ella y Graham si le dieran una oportunidad. Un monstruo encarnado.

Pero quizás los monstruos tenían que buscarse el uno al otro de vez en cuando.

— ¡Corre! —rugió Aedion desde el otro lado del barranco.

Así lo hizo.

Aelin corrió hacia Manon, saltando sobre las piedras caídas, su tobillo desgarrando en escombros sueltos.

La isla se mecía con cada paso, y la luz del sol escaldaba, como si Mala sostuviera la isla en alto con cada último trozo de lo que fuera que la diosa podría convocar en esta tierra.

Entonces Aelin estaba sobre Manon Blackbeak, y la bruja levantó los ojos llenos de odio hacia ella. Aelin arrastró fuera piedra tras piedra de su cuerpo, la isla debajo de ellas meciéndose.

—Eres una luchadora demasiado buena para morir —respiró Aelin, enganchando un brazo bajo los hombros de Manon y sacándola. La roca se balanceó a la izquierda –pero se sostuvo. Oh, dioses.

—Si yo muero por ti, te golpearé hasta la mierda en el in erno.

Podría haber jurado que la bruja soltó una risa rota cuando se puso de pie, casi un peso muerto en los brazos de Aelin.

—Tú...debiste dejarme morir —dijo Manon con la voz áspera mientras cojeaba sobre los es- combros.

—Lo sé, lo sé —jadeó Aelin, su brazo cortado doliendo por el peso de la bruja.

Se apresuraron por el segundo puente, la roca del templo balanceándose a la derecha, el puente detrás de ella estirándose con fuerza sobre la caída y el río brillante muy, muy por debajo.

Aelin tiró de la bruja, apretando los dientes, y Manon tropezó en una carrera asombrosa. Aedion se mantuvo entre los puestos a través de la quebrada, un brazo todavía extendido hacia ella, mientras que el otro estaba levantando su espada en alto, listo para la llegada de la Líder del Ala. La roca detrás de ellos gimió.

A mitad de camino, solamente a un paso de la muerte esperando por ellas. Manon tosió sangre azul en los pilares de madera. Aelin espetó:

— ¿Qué demonios tienen de bueno tus bestias si no pueden salvarte de esta clase de cosas?

La isla giró en la otra dirección, y el puente se tensó. Oh, mierda. Mierda, iba a romperse. Corrieron más rápido, hasta que pudo ver los dedos tensos de Aedion y la parte blanca de sus ojos.

La roca se agrietó, tan fuerte que los ensordeció. Luego vino el tirón y la extensión del puente cuando la isla comenzó a desmoronarse en polvo, desplazándose al lado.

Aelin arremetió los últimos pasos, agarrando la capa roja de Manon cuando las cadenas del puente se rompieron. Los pilares de madera las abandonaron debajo de ellas, pero ya estaban saltando.

Aelin dejó escapar un gruñido cuando se estrelló contra Aedion. Se giró para ver a Chaol agarrando a Manon y llevándola sobre el borde el barranco, su manto desgarrado y cubierto de polvo, aleteando en el viento.

Cuando Aelin miró más allá de la bruja, el templo se había ido.

 **oooooooooooooo**

Manon jadeó en busca de aire, concentrándose en su respiración, el cielo sin nubes por encima de ella.

Los humanos la dejaron tumbada entre los postes del puente de piedra. La reina no se había molestado siquiera en decir adiós. Solo se había desvanecido por el lesionado Guerrero Hada, su nombre como una oración en sus labios.

Graham.

Manon había alzado la vista a tiempo para ver a la reina caer de rodillas ante el guerrero herido en la hierba, exigiendo respuestas del hombre de pelo castaño—Albert— que presionó una mano en la herida de la echa en el hombro de Graham para contener el sangrado. Los hombros de la reina temblaban.

Corazón de Fuego, murmuró el Guerrero Hada. Manon habría visto lo que venía, tendría que haberlo hecho, si ella no hubiera tosido sangre sobre la hierba brillante y desmayado.

Cuando despertó, se habían ido.

Solo minutos habían transcurridos, porque luego allí estaban; plenas alas abiertas y el rugido de Abraxos. Y Asterin y Sorrel, corriendo hacia ella antes de que sus dragones hubieran aterrizado.

La Reina de Terrasen había salvado su vida. Manon no sabía qué hacer.

Pero ahora ella le debía a su enemigo una deuda de vida.

Y había aprendido bien cómo su abuela y el rey de Adarlan tenían la intención de destruirlos.


	62. Chapter 61

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 61**

La caminata a través del bosque de Oakwald fue el viaje más largo de la vida miserable de Aelin. Alicia había quitado la echa del hombro de Graham, y Aedion había encontrado algunas hierbas para masticar y meter en la herida abierta para detener el sangrado.

Pero Graham todavía se apoyaba contra Albert y Aedion cuando se apresuraron a través del bosque.

No tenían ningún lugar a dónde ir. No tenía donde poner a un Hada herido en la capital, en todo este reino de mierda.

Elisa estaba pálida y temblorosa, pero había cuadrado sus hombros y se ofreció a ayudar a llevar a Graham cuando uno de los hombres se cansara. Ninguno aceptó. Cuando Albert por n pidió que Alicia que los ayudará, Aelin vio la sangre empapando su túnica y sus manos, sangre de Graham –y casi vomitó.

Más despacio, cada paso era más lento a medida que la fuerza de Graham menguaba.

—Necesita descansar —dijo Elisa suavemente. Aelin hizo una pausa, los altísimos robles presionando a su alrededor.

Los ojos de Graham estaban entreabiertos, su cara drenada de todo color. No podía levantar siquiera su cabeza.

Ella debió dejar que la bruja muriera.

—No podemos acampar en medio del bosque —dijo Aelin—. Necesita un curandero. —Sé dónde lo podemos llevar —dijo Albert. Ella arrastró sus ojos al capitán.

Debió haber dejado que la bruja lo matara, también.

Albert sabiamente apartó su mirada y se dirigió a Alcia.

—La casa de campo de tu padre, el hombre que la dirige está casado con una partera.

La boca de Alicia se tensó

—No es una curandera, pero sí. Podría ayudar en algo

— ¿Entiendes —les dijo Aelin muy tranquilamente—, que si sospecho que nos van a traicionar, ellos morirán?

Era verdad, y tal vez la hacía un monstruo ante Albert, pero no le importaba.

—Lo sé —dijo Albert. Alicia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, todavía tranquila, fuerte.

—Entonces muestranos el camino —dijo Aelin, con voz hueca—. Y oremos que puedan mantener la boca cerrada.

 **oooooooooooooo**

El ladrido alegre, frenético los saludó, despertando a Graham de la mitad de la inconciencia en la que había caído durante las últimas pocas millas a la pequeña casa de piedra. Aelin apenas había respirado en todo el tiempo.

Pero a pesar de sí misma, a pesar de las lesiones de Graham, cuando Ligera corrió en la hierba alta hacia ellos, Aelin sonrió un poco.

El perro saltó sobre ella, lamiendo y lloriqueando y moviendo su dorada, esponjosa, cola.

No se había dado cuenta de cuán asquerosas y sangrientas tenías las manos hasta que las puso en el brillante pelaje de Ligera.

Aedion gruñó cuando tomó todo el peso de Graham mientras Albert y Alicia trotaron a la casa de piedra enorme, alegremente encendida, el anochecer había caído completamente alrededor de ellos. Bien. Menos ojos para ver que salieron de Oakwald y cruzaron el campo recién labrado. Elicia intentó ayudar a Aedion, pero se negó una vez más. Ella le siseó a él, de todos modos.

Ligera bailó alrededor de Aelin, luego notó a Aedion, Elisa y Graham, y la cola se hizo un poco más prudente.

—Amigos —le dijo a su perro. Se había puesto enorme desde la última vez que Aelin la había visto. No estaba segura de por qué le sorprendió, cuando todo lo demás en su vida había cambiado.

El aseguramiento de Aelin pareció suficiente para Ligera, que trotó delante, escoltándolos a la puerta de madera que se había abierto para revelar a una alta partera con una cara sin complicaciones que le echó un vistazo a Rowan y se endureció.

Una palabra. Una maldita palabra que sugiriera que los podría entregar, y estaba muerta. Pero la mujer dijo:

—Quien puso esa hierba de sangre en la herida le salvó la vida. Llévenlo dentro, tenemos que limpiarlo antes de no se puede hacer nada.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Se necesitaron unas horas para que Marta, la esposa, ama de casa, limpiara, desinfectara, y remendara la herida de Graham. Suertudo, siguió diciendo –tan suertudo que no llegará a nada vital.

Albert no sabía qué hacer, además de llevar los recipientes de agua ensangrentados.

Aelin solo se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama en la habitación extra de la elegante casa y controló cada movimiento que hizo Marta.

Albert se preguntaba si Aelin sabía que ella era un desastre, manchada de sangre. Que se veía peor que Graham.

Su cuello estaba brutal, la sangre se había secado en su cara, su mejilla estaba magullada, y la manga izquierda de su túnica estaba rasgada para revelar una herida siniestra. Y luego había polvo, suciedad y sangre azul de la Líder del Ala sobre ella.

Pero Aelin se posó en el taburete, sin moverse, solo por agua potable, gruñendo si Marta si- quiera miraba a Graham divertida.

Marta, de alguna manera, lo soportó.

Y cuando la partera terminó, se enfrentó a la reina. Sin sospechar en absoluto sobre quién se sentaba en su casa, Marta dijo:

—Tienes dos opciones: puedes o ir a lavarte las manos en el grifo de afuera, o puedes sentarte con los cerdos toda la noche. Estás bastante sucia como para que un toque infecte las heridas.

Aelin miró sobre su hombro a Aedion, que se apoyaba contra la pared detrás de ella. Él asintió en silencio. Cuidaría de él.

Aelin se levantó y anduvo con paso majestuoso.

—Voy a inspeccionar a tu otra amiga —dijo Marta y se apresuró a ir donde Lysandra se había dormido en el cuarto contiguo, acurrucada en una estrecha cama. Arriba, Alicia estaba ocupada tratando con el personal, asegurando su silencio. Pero había visto la alegría provisional en sus caras cuando habían llegado: Alicia y la familia Faliq se habían ganado su lealtad hace mucho tiempo.

le dio dos minutos a Aelin, y luego la siguió fuera.

Las estrellas eran brillantes, la luna llena casi cegadora. El viento de la noche susurró a través de la hierba, apenas audible sobre el tintineo y chisporroteo de la espita.

Encontró a la reina agazapada, su cara en el ujo de agua.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Ella frotó su cara y levantó la palanca, hasta que más agua se vertió sobre ella.

Albert continuó:

—Solo quería acabar con él. Tenías razón, todo este tiempo, tú tenías razón. Pero quería hacerlo yo mismo. No sabía que... Lo siento.

Soltó la palanca y se giró para alzar la vista hacia él.

—Salvé a mi enemigo hoy —dijo rotundamente. Ella desenrolló sus pies, limpiando el agua de su cara. Y aunque era más alto que ella, se sentía más pequeño cuando Aelin lo miró. No, no solo Aelin. La reina Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, se dio cuenta, lo contemplaba—. Trataron de dispararme a mí... Graham me cubrió el corazón. Y yo la salvé de todos modos.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Su grito cuando esa echa había atravesado a Graham...

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez.

Ella miraba jamente las estrellas, hacia el Norte. Su cara como el hielo.

— ¿Lo habrías matado realmente si hubieras tenido la posibilidad?

—Sí —respiró Alber—. Estaba preparado para eso.

Lentamente se volvió hacia él.

—Nosotros lo haremos, juntos. Liberaremos la magia, entonces tú y yo iremos allí y lo termi- naremos juntos.

— ¿No vas a insistir en que me quede atrás?

— ¿Cómo le puedo negar el último regalo a él?

—Aelin.

Sus hombros decayeron un poco.

—No te culpo. Si Graham tuviera ese collar alrededor de su cuello, habría hecho lo mismo.

Las palabras lo golpearon en el estómago cuando ella se alejó.

Un monstruo, la había llamado hace unas semanas. Lo había creído y había permitido que esto fuera su escudo contra el fuerte sabor amargo de la desilusión y la pena.

Fue un tonto.

Movieron a Graham antes del alba. Por cualquier gracia inmortal persistente en sus venas, él había sanado lo su ciente para caminar por su cuenta, y así se deslizaron fuera de la preciosa casa de campo antes de que cualquiera de los empleados despertara. Aelin le dijo adiós solo a Ligera, que había dormido acurrucada a su lado durante la larga noche que había observado a Graham.

Entonces se pusieron en marcha, Aelin y Aedion anqueando a Graham, con los brazos al hombro mientras se apresuraban a través de las colinas.

La niebla de la madrugada los envolvió cuando hicieron su camino a Rifthold una última vez.


	63. Chapter 62

**Y(la historia no pertenecees propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **capitulo 62**

A Manon no le importaba si su cara era agradable cuando hizo que Abraxos aterrizara ante la cuadrilla del rey. Los caballos relinchaban y se retorcían al tiempo que las Trece sobrevolaban el claro en el que habían avistado al grupo.

—Líder del Ala —dijo el rey en horcajadas desde su montura de guerra, sin inmutarse en absoluto. A su lado, su hijo –Terry– se encogía.

Se encogía de la misma forma en que esa cosa rubia lo había hecho en Morath cuando las atacó.

—¿Buscáis algo? —preguntó el rey con frialdad—. ¿O por qué motivo parecéis a medio camino del in erno?

Manon desmontó a Abraxos y caminó hacia el rey y su hijo. El príncipe centró la mirada en su silla, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

—Hay rebeldes en vuestros bosques —dijo—. Se llevaron a vuestro pequeño prisionero, y luego trataron de atacarnos a mí y a mis Trece. Los maté a todos. Espero que no os importe. Dejaron a tres de vuestros hombres muertos en el vagón –aunque parece que nadie notó su pérdida.

El rey se limitó a decir:

—¿Habéis venido hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?

—He venido para deciros que cuando me enfrente a vuestros rebeldes, a vuestros enemigos, no tendré interés en dejar prisioneros. Y que las Trece no son caravanas para transportarlos como deseéis.

Se acercó al caballo del príncipe.

—Terry —dijo. Una orden, y un desafío.

Sus ojos za ro se quebraron ante los de ella. Ni rastro de la oscuridad del otro mundo.

Tan solo un hombre atrapado en su interior. Ella encaró al rey.

—Deberíais enviar a vuestro hijo a Morath. Sería un buen lugar para él —y antes de que el rey pudiera responder, Manon caminó de vuelta hacia Abraxos.

Había planeado contarle al rey sobre Aelin. Y sobre los rebeldes que se hacían llamar a sí mismos Aedion, Graham y Albert.

Pero... eran humanos y no podrían escapar rápidamente –no si estaban heridos.

Le debía su vida a su enemigo.

Manon montó en la silla de Abraxos.

—Puede que mi abuela sea la Bruja Suprema —dijo al rey—, pero soy yo quien encabeza las tropas.

El rey se rio entre dientes.

—Implacable. Creo que terminarás gustándome, Líder del Ala.

—El arma que creó mi abuela –esos espejos. ¿Realmente planean usar fuego sombra con ellos?

La cara rojiza del rey se tensó en advertencia. La réplica del vagón no era más que una fracción el tamaño que lo que se representaba en los planos clavados a la pared: enormes torres de batalla transportables de cientos de pies de altura, llenas en su interior con los espejos sagrados de los Ancestros. Espejos que antaño habían sido usados para construir, romper y reparar. Ahora serían ampli cadores, re ejando y multiplicando cual fuera el poder al que el rey quería dar rienda suelta, hasta que se convirtiera en un arma que se pudiera dirigir contra cualquier objetivo. Y si el poder iba a ser el fuego sombra de Kaltain...

—Hace demasiadas preguntas, Líder del Ala —dijo el rey.

—No me gustan las sorpresas —fue su única respuesta. Excepto esta –esta si había sido una sorpresa.

Esa arma no era para conseguir gloria, o triunfo, ni siquiera por amor a la guerra. Era para ex- terminar. Una masacre a gran escala que supusiera una corta batalla. Sin oposición –incluso por parte de Aelin y sus guerreros– estarían completamente indefensos.

El rostro del rey se estaba volviendo morado a causa de la impaciencia.

Pero Manon ya estaba surcando los cielos, con Abraxos batiendo sus alas fuertemente. Ella observó al príncipe hasta que este se convirtió en una mota de pelo negro.

Y se preguntó que se sentiría al estar atrapado en ese cuerpo.

Elide Lochan esperó por el carro de alimentación. Pero este no llegó.

Un día más tarde; dos días. Casi no dormía por temor a que el carro llegara mientras ella es- taba inconsciente. Cuando se despertó al tercer día, con la garganta seca, ya había tomado la costumbre de apresurarse a ayudar en la cocina. Trabajó hasta que su pierna casi cedió.

Pero entonces, justo antes del atardecer, el relincho de los caballos y el ruido de las ruedas junto con los gritos de los hombres retumbaban en las piedras oscuras del largo puente Keep.

Elide se escabulló de la cocina antes de que alguien pudiera jarse en ella, antes de que el cocinero pudiera encomendarle alguna nueva tarea. Se apresuró a subir los escalones lo mejor que podía estando encadenada, con el corazón en la garganta. Debería haber guardado sus cosas abajo, debería haber encontrado algún escondite.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo, dirigiéndose a la torre de Manon. Había rellenado la cantimplora cada mañana, y había guardado en una bolsa un suministro de alimentos. Elide abrió la puerta del cuarto de Manon, apresurándose hacia el escondite donde guardaba sus suministros.

Pero Vernon estaba allí.

Estaba sentado en el bordillo de la cama de Manon como si se tratara de la suya propia. —¿Vas a alguna parte, Elide?


	64. Chapter 63

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 63**

—¿A dónde se supone que te dirigías? —dijo Vernon al tiempo que se levantaba, acechando como un gato.

El pánico inundaba sus venas. El vagón –el vagón–

—¿Era ese el plan desde el principio? ¿Esconderte entre esas brujas, y huir?

Elide retrocedió hacia la puerta. Vernon chasqueó la lengua.

—Ambos sabemos que no tiene sentido que corras. Y la Líder del Ala no estará por aquí pronto. Las rodillas de Elide temblaron. Oh, dioses.

—Pero es mi hermosa e inteligente sobrina humana –¿o debería decir bruja? Es una pregunta importante —Él la sujetó por el codo, con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano. No podía hacer nada contra la rebanada de escozor en su brazo, y la sangre que comenzó a brotar—. No una bruja, al parecer.

—Soy una Blackbeak —murmuró Elide. No se inclinaría ante él, no se acobardaría.

Vernon la rodeó.

Una pena que ellas están en el norte y no pueden veri carlo.

Lucha, lucha, lucha, exclamaba su sangre –no dejes que te enjaule. Tu madre cayó luchando. Era una bruja, y tú también, y tú no te rindes –no te rindas–

Vernon se abalanzó, más rápido de lo que podía esquivar con sus cadenas, una mano agarró su mano mientras la otra golpeaba su cabeza contra la madera tan rápido que su cuerpo solo –se detuvo.

Eso era todo lo que él necesitó –esa estúpida pausa– para inmovilizar su otro brazo, agarrando ambos con una mano mientras la otra se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, lo bastante fuerte para herir, para hacerla comprender que su tío había entrenado de la misma forma que su padre en el pasado.

—Tú, vienes conmigo.

—No —la palabra era el aliento de un susurro.

Su agarre se hizo más fuerte, retorciéndole los brazos hasta que estos se despellejaron en dolor.

—¿No eres consciente de la recompensa que supones? ¿Lo que podrías ser capaz de hacer?

Tiró de ella hacia atrás, abriendo la puerta. No –no, no dejaría que la llevara, no–

Pero gritar no le ayudaría en nada. No en una guarida llena de monstruos. No en un mundo en el que nadie recordaba su existencia, o no le importaba. Se quedó inmóvil, y él lo interpretó como rendición. Podía sentir su sonrisa en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando la empujó por el hueco de la escalera.

—La sangre Blackbeak corre por tus venas –junto con la generosa herencia mágica de nuestra familia —él la arrastró por las escaleras, y la bilis ardía en su garganta. Nadie vendría a por ella –porque nunca había pertenecido a nadie—. Las brujas no tienen magia, no como nosotros. Pero tú, un híbrido entre ambas líneas... —Vernon agarró su brazo con más fuerza, justo sobre el corte que le había causado, y ella gritó. El sonido hizo eco, vacío y débil, cobre la escalera de piedra—. Haces gran honor a tu casa, Elide.

Vernon la dejó en una celda de prisión helada.

Sin luz.

Sin ningún sonido, con excepción del goteo de agua en algún lugar.

Temblando, Elide ni siquiera tenía palabras para suplicar cuando Vernon la arrojó al interior.

—Tú te lo has buscado, ya sabes —dijo—, cuando te aliaste con esa bruja y confirmaste mis sospechas con respecto a la sangre que uye por tus venas —la miró, pero ella estaba mirando la celda –nada, nada que pudiera ayudarle a escapar. No encontró nada—. Te dejaré aquí hasta que estés lista. Dudo que nadie note tu ausencia, de todas formas.

Cerró la puerta, y la oscuridad se la tragó por completo. Ella no se molestó en intentar abrirla.

 **oooooooooooo**

Manon fue convocada por el duque en el momento en que puso un pie en Morath.

El mensajero se encogía en la esquina de la aguilera, y apenas podía pronunciar las palabras cuando se llevó la sangre, la suciedad y el polvo que todavía cubrían a Manon.

Ella había estado contemplando y chasqueado los dientes hacia él solo por estar temblando como un tonto sin carácter, pero estaba agotada, y su cabeza golpeaba, y nada que no fueran movimientos básicos requería demasiado pensamiento.

Ninguna de las Trece había osado decir nada acerca de su abuela –a la que había aprobado de cría.

Sorrel y Vestia la seguían a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, Manon abrió de un portazo las puertas a la sala del consejo del duque, dejando que el golpe de la madera expresara lo que opinaba sobre ser convocada de inmediato.

El duque –con tan solo Kaltain a su lado– dirigió su mirada hacia ella. —Explique su... apariencia.

Manon abrió la boca.

Si Vernon había oído que Aelin Galathynius estaba viva –si sospechaba por un momento la deuda que Aelin debía tener para con la madre de Elide por salvarla, perfectamente podría querer terminar con la vida de su sobrina.

—Los rebeldes nos atacaron. Los maté a todos.

El duque lanzo un puñado de papeles sobre la mesa. Golpearon el cristal y se deslizaron, esparciéndose como un abanico.

—Por meses, has querido explicaciones. Pues bien, aquí están. Informes de reportes sobre nuestros enemigos, los objetivos más grandes para que venzamos... Su Majestad envía sus mejores deseos.

Manon se acercó.

—¿También envió a ese príncipe demonio a mis cuarteles para atacarnos? —miró el ancho cuello del duque, preguntándose con qué facilidad podría desgarrar su piel áspera.

La boca de Perrington se torció.

—Roland había sobrevivido para su utilidad. ¿Quién mejor para cuidar de él que tus Trece?

—No me había dado cuenta de que íbamos a ser tus verdugos —de hecho debería arrancarte la garganta por lo que había intentado hacer. A su lado, Kaltain estaba completamente blanca, como un caparazón. Pero esa fuego sombra... ¿Reaccionaría si el duque fuera atacado?

—Siéntate y lee los archivos, Líder del Ala.

Ella no apreciaba la orden, y dejó escapar un gruñido para dárselo a entender, pero se sentó. Y leyó.

Informes de Eyllwe, de Melisande, de Fenharrow, del Desierto Rojo, y Wendlyn.

Y de Terrasen.

Según el informe, Aelin Galathynius –dada por muerta durante mucho tiempo– había aparecido en Wendlyn y derrotado a cuatro de los príncipes Valg, entre ellos a un gran general del ejército del rey. Con fuego.

Aelin poseía magia de fuego, según lo que Elide le había contado. Podría haber sobrevivido al frío.

Pero –pero eso signi caba que la magia... Todavía funcionaba en Wendlyn. Y no aquí.

Manon apostaría gran parte del oro acumulado en la Guarida Blackbeak que la causa eran el hombre ante ella –y el rey en Rifthold.

A continuación un reporte del Príncipe Aedion Ashryver, ex general de Adarlan, pariente de los Ashryvers de Wendlyn, siendo arrestado por traición. Por asociación con los rebeldes. Había sido rescatado de su ejecución apenas unas semanas atrás por fuerzas desconocidas.

Posibles sospechosos: Lord Ren Allsbrook de Terrasen...

Y Lord Chaol Westfall de Adarlan, quien había servido lealmente al rey como su Capitán de la Guardia hasta que se unió con Aedion la pasada primavera y huyó del castillo el día de su captura. Sospechaban que el capitán no había ido muy lejos –y que trataría de liberar a su eterno amigo, el Príncipe Heredero.

Liberarlo.

El príncipe la había insultado y provocado –como si intentara que le matara. Y Roland también había suplicado la muerte.

Si Chaol y Aedion estaban ahora con Aelin Galathynius, todos trabajando juntos... No habían ido al bosque a espiar.

Sino a salvar al príncipe. Y a quien quiera que fuera esa mujer prisionera. Consiguieron rescatar a uno, al menos.

El duque y el rey no lo sabían. No sabían lo cerca que habían estado de todos sus objetivos, o qué tan cerca sus enemigos habían estado de apoderarse del príncipe.

Por eso el capitán había venido corriendo.

Había venido a matar al príncipe –la única misericordia que creía poder ofrecerle. Los rebeldes no sabían que el hombre todavía estaba ahí dentro.

—¿Y bien? —exigió el duque—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Todavía quiero explicaciones sobre la necesidad del arma creada por mi abuela. Una herramienta así podría ser catastrófica. Si no hay magia, entonces probablemente no valga la pena correr el riesgo de usar esas torres contra la Reina de Terrasen.

—Es mejor que estemos preparados antes que ser cogidos por sorpresa. Tenemos total control sobre esas torres.

Manon golpeó la mesa con una de sus uñas de metal.

—Esta es una información base, Líder del Ala. Continúa probándote a ti misma, y recibirás más.

¿Probarse a sí misma? No había podido hacer nada en los últimos días para probarse a sí misma –con excepción de desmenuzar a uno de sus príncipes demonios en la tribu de la montaña sin ningún motivo en especial. Un escalofrío de rabia recorrió su cuerpo. Liberar a uno de los príncipes dentro del cuartel no había sido un mensaje, sino una prueba. Para ver si ella podría enfrentarse a lo peor que tenían y aun así obedecer.

—¿Has elegido ya a un aquelarre para mí?

Manon se obligó a sí misma a encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Estaba esperando a ver quiénes se portaban mejor en mi ausencia. Esa sería su recompensa.

—Tienes hasta mañana.

Manon se le quedó mirando.

—En el momento en el que abandone esta habitación, voy a bañarme y a dormir por un día entero. Si tú o tus pequeños compinches demonio me molestan antes de ese momento, les demostraré lo mucho que me gusta jugar a ser verdugo. Tomaré una decisión el día siguiente.

—¿No será que estáis evitándolo, Líder del Ala?

—¿Por qué debería molestarme en hacer favores a aquelarres que no los merecen? —Manon no se permitió observar por un solo segundo lo que la Matrona estaba permitiendo que estos hombres hicieran cuando recogió los archivos, los puso en los brazos de Sorrel y salió.

Apenas había alcanzado las escaleras de su torre cuando vio a Asterin apoyada en la entrada, arreglando sus uñas.

Sorrel y Vesta contuvieron el aliento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió Manon, chasqueando sus propias uñas. El rostro de Asterin era una máscara de puro aburrimiento.

—Tenemos que hablar.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Ella y Asterin volaron hacia las montañas, y dejó que su prima liderara el vuelo –permitió que Abraxos siguiera a la hembra azul cielo de Asterin hasta que estuvieron lejos de Morath. Se posaron en una pequeña meseta cubierta de ores salvajes violetas y naranjas, con la hierba silbando hacia el viento. Abraxos prácticamente gruñendo de alegría. El agotamiento de Manon se hacía tan pesado como la capa roja que llevaba, y no se molestó en reprender a su montura.

Ellas dejaron a sus wyverns en el campo. El viento de la montaña era sorprendentemente cálido, el día era claro y el cielo estaba cubierto con grandes y amplias nubes. Había ordenado a Sorrel y Vesta permanecer tras ellas, a pesar de sus protestas. Si las cosas estaban tan mal hasta el punto en que no con aba poder estar a solas con Asterin... Manon no quería considerar eso.

Quizás por eso ella había aceptado venir.

Quizás a causa del grito que Asterin había emitido desde el otro lado del barranco.

Había sido muy parecido al grito de la heredera Blueblood, Petrah, cuando su wyvern había sido arrancada a jirones. Como el grito de madre de Petrah cuando Petrah y su montura, Keelie, habían caído en el aire.

Asterin caminó hasta el borde de la meseta, las ores silvestres se mecían sobre sus pantorrillas, y sus pantalones de montar brillaban a la luz del sol. Ella destrenzó su cabello, sacudiendo sus ondas doradas, después descolocó su espada y sus dagas y las dejó caer al suelo.

—Necesito que me escuches, no que hables —dijo a medida que Manon se acercaba a ella.

Una alta demanda para hacer a su heredera, pero no había ninguna nota de desafío ni amenaza. Y Asterin nunca le había hablado de esa manera. De forma que Manon asintió.

Asterin se quedó mirando a través de las montañas –tan llenas de vida, ahora que estaban lejos de la oscuridad de Morath. Una suave brisa revoloteaba entre ellas, agitando los rizos de Asterin hasta que llegaron a parecer parte del brillo del sol.

—Cuando tenía veintiocho, fui a cazar Crochans en un valle al este de los Colmillos. Estaba a cien millas del próximo pueblo, y cuando una tormenta me sacudió, no fui capaz de aterrizar. Así que traté de ser más rápida que la tormenta sobre mi escoba y volar por encima de ella. Pero la tormenta subía, y subía. No sé si fue un rayo o el viento, pero de repente estaba cayendo. Me las arreglé para aterrizar, pero el impacto fue brutal. Antes de desmayarme supe que mi brazo estaba roto en dos lugares distintos, mi tobillo torcido y mi escoba destrozada.

Hacía más de ochenta años –esto había ocurrido hacía más de ochenta años, y Manon nunca había oído sobre ello. Ella había estado en su propia misión en ese momento, no podía recor- dar dónde. Todos esos años de caza de Crochans se habían entremezclado.

—Cuando me desperté, estaba en una cabina humana, mi escoba estaba hecha pedazos al lado de la cama. El hombre que me encontró dijo que había estado cabalgando a su casa a través de la tormenta cuando me vio caer del cielo. Él era un joven cazador –mayoritariamente por ser un juego exótico, que era por ese motivo que tenía una cabaña en medio de la inmensidad del bosque. Creo que le habría matado de haber tenido alguna fuerza, aunque solo fuera porque quería sus recursos. Pero mi conciencia se desvanecía continuamente durante algunos días mientras mis huesos se restauraban, y cuando me volví a despertar... él me alimentaba lo bastante para que dejara de verle como simple comida. O una amenaza.

Un largo silencio.

—Permanecí ahí durante cinco meses. No di caza a una sola Crochan. Le ayudé en su juego de caza, encontré madera de hierro y comencé a tallar una nueva escoba, y... Ambos sabíamos lo que yo era, y lo que él era. Que yo tenía una larga vida y él era humano. Pero teníamos la misma edad en ese momento, y no nos importaba. Así que me quedé con él hasta que mis superiores me exigieron que me reportara a la Guarida Blackbeack. Y le dije... que volvería en cuanto pudiera.

Manon apenas podía pensar, apenas respiraba en el silencio de su cabeza. Nunca había oído sobre esto. Ni siquiera un murmullo. Para que Asterin hubiera ignorado sus deberes sagrados... Para que hubiera estado con este hombre humano...

—Cuando regresé a la Guarida Blackbeak estaba embarazada de un mes. Las rodillas de Manon se tambalearon.

—Tú ya te habías ido –estabas en tu siguiente misión. No se lo conté a nadie, no hasta que estuve segura de que el embarazo sobreviviría a esos primeros meses.

No era inesperado, dado que la mayoría de las brujas perdían a sus hijos en ese periodo de tiempo. El hecho de que el feto sobrepasara ese umbral era un milagro en sí mismo.

—Pero llegué a los tres meses, y a los cuatro. Y cuando ya no pude ocultarlo más, se lo conté a tu abuela. Ella estaba contenta, y me ordenó reposar en mi cama en la Guarida, de forma que nada pudiera molestarnos a mí o al feto en mi vientre. Le dije que quería salir, pero se negó. Sabía que no debía decirle que quería volver a esa cabaña en el bosque. Que ella le mataría. Así que permanecí en la torre durante meses, como una prisionera mimada. Tú incluso viniste, dos veces, pero ella no te dijo que estaba ahí. No hasta que el bebé hubiera nacido, me dijo.

Un largo, e irregular suspiro.

No era extraño que las brujas fueran sobreprotectoras con aquellas que poseían herederos en su interior. Y Asterin, que portaba la línea de sangre de la Matrona, debía haber sido una mercancía valiosa.

—Desarrollé un plan. En el momento en que me recuperará del parto, en el momento en que no me vigilaran, llevaría a la criatura a su padre y se la presentaría. Pensé que tal vez una vida en el boque, tranquila y pací ca, sería mejor para mi bebé que la vida sangrienta que nosotras vivíamos. Pensé que quizás sería mejor... para mí.

La voz de Asterin se rompió en las dos últimas palabras. Manon no se atrevía a mirar a su prima.

—Di a luz. La criatura casi me desgarró cuando salió. Pensé que quizás era porque era una guerrera, que ella era una verdadera Blackbeak. Y estaba orgullosa. Incluso cuando gritaba, cuando sangraba, estaba muy orgullosa de ella.

Asterin se quedó en silencio, y Manon la miró al n.

Las lágrimas se deslizaban en su rostro, brillando bajo la luz del sol. Asterin cerró los ojos y susurró al viento.

—Ella nació muerta. Esperé oír el sonido de un llanto de triunfo, pero no hubo más que silen- cio. Silencio, y después tu abuela... —abrió los ojos—. Tu abuela me gritó. Me golpeó. Una y otra vez. Todo lo que quería era ver a mi hija, y ella les ordenó quemarla. Se negó a dejarme verla. Yo era la desgracia de todas y cada una de las brujas que habían estado antes que yo; era la culpable de tener una heredera defectuosa; había deshonrado a las Blackbeaks; la había decepcionado. Me lo gritó una y otra vez, y cuando lloré, ella...ella...

Manon no sabía a donde mirar, ni qué hacer con sus brazos.

Un nacido muerto era el mayor dolor de una bruja –y la mayor vergüenza. Pero para su abuela...

Asterin desabrochó la chaqueta y la apartó hacia las ores. Se sacó la camisa, y la de debajo, hasta que su piel dorada brillaba bajo el sol, con sus pechos grandes y pesados. Asterin se giró y Manon cayó sobre sus rodillas en la hierba.

Allí, marcado sobre el abdomen de Asterin con letras vulgares y despiadadas estaba una única palabra:

 **INMUNDA**.

—Ella me marcó. Hizo que calentaran hierro en el mismo fuego en el que mi hija había sido quemada y estamparon cada letra por sí misma. Dijo que no merecía la pena que jamás volviera a concebir a una Blackbeak. Que la mayoría de los hombres verían la palabra y correrían.

Ochenta años. Había ocultado eso durante ochenta años. Pero Manon la había visto desnuda–

No. No, no lo había hecho. No por décadas y décadas. Cuando eran niñas sí, pero...

—En mi vergüenza no se lo conté a nadie. Sorrel y Vesta... Sorrel lo sabía porque estuvo en esa habitación. Ella luchó por mí. Le suplicó a tu abuela. Ella le rompió el brazo y la echó de la habitación. Pero después de que la Matrona me tirara en la nieve y me dijera que me arras- trase a algún lugar a morir, Sorrel me encontró. Ella llamó a Vesta, y me llevaron al refugio de Vesta en las montañas, y en secreto me cuidaron durante los meses en que yo... no pude levantarme de la cama. Entonces, un día, me desperté y decidí luchar.

"Entrené. Curé mi cuerpo. Me volví fuerte –más de lo que había sido antes. Y dejé de pensar en ello. Un mes más tarde fui a la caza de Crochans, y caminé de vuelta a la Guarida con tres de sus corazones en una caja. Si a tu abuela le sorprendió que no hubiera muerto, no lo demostró. Estabas ahí la noche en que regresé. Brindaste en mi honor, y dijiste que estabas orgullosa de tener a una Segunda como yo.

Todavía de rodillas, la tierra húmeda cubría sus pantalones, Manon se quedó mirando a esa horrible marca.

—Nunca regresé a junto el cazador. No sabía cómo explicar esa marca. Cómo explicar lo que había hecho tu abuela, o disculparme. Tenía miedo que me tratara de la misma forma en que tu abuela lo había hecho. Así que no volví —su boca tartamudeó—. Volé sobre ese lugar durante varios años, sólo... sólo para ver —se limpió la cara—. Nunca se casó. E incluso cuando se volvió un hombre viejo, en ocasiones le vi sentado en el porche delantero. Como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Algo... algo se desquebrajaba dolorosamente en el pecho de Manon, agujereando en su pro- pio cuerpo.

Asterin se sentó entre las ores y comenzó a ponerse de nuevo la ropa. Ella estaba llorando en silencio, pero Manon no sabía si debía alcanzarla. No sabía cómo consolarla o cómo calmarla.

—Dejó de importarme —dijo Asterin al fin—. Dejaron de importarme todos y todo. Después de eso todo me parecía una broma, un sinsentido, y nada me asustaba.

Ese salvajismo y esa ereza indomable... No nacieron de un corazón libre, sino de uno que había conocido tal completa desesperación que vivir intensamente, violentamente, eran la única forma de escapar de ella.

—Pero me dije —Asterin terminó de abotonar su chaqueta—, que dedicaría mi vida por completo a ser tu Segunda. A servirte. No a tu abuela. Porque sabía que ella me había escondido de ti por una razón. Ella sabía que tú habrías luchado por mí. Y lo que sea que ella vio en ti que le causó miedo... Valía la pena esperar por ello. Valía la pena servirte. Así que lo hice.

Ese día Abraxos en que había hecho el Cruce, cuando sus Trece habían estado listas para pelear por su salida, su abuela debía haber dado la orden de matarla...

Asterin se encontró con su mirada.

—Sorrel, Vesta y yo hemos sabido por un largo tiempo de lo que tu abuela es capaz. No hemos dicho nada porque temíamos que si lo sabías, podría ponerte en peligro. El día en que sal- vaste a Petrah en lugar de dejarla caer... No fuiste la única que comprendió por qué tu abuela te había ordenado matar a esa Crochan —Asterin sacudió su cabeza—. Te lo ruego, Manon. No dejes que tu abuela y eses hombres tomen a nuestras brujas y las usen como esto. No les dejes convertir a nuestros hijos en monstruos. Lo que ya han conseguido hacer... Te suplico que me ayudes a deshacerlo.

Manon tragó saliva, su garganta se apretaba dolorosamente.

—Si les desa amos, vendrán a por nosotras y nos matarán.

—Lo sé. Todas lo sabemos. Es lo que queríamos decirte la otra noche.

Manon miró la camisa de su prima, como si pudiera ver a través de la marca que ocultaba. —Es por eso que te has estado comportando de esa manera.

—No soy tan tonta como para pretender que no tengo un punto débil en lo que concierne a las crías de bruja.

Esa era la razón por la que su abuela la había instado durante décadas para que degradara a Asterin.

—No creo que eso sea un punto débil —admitió Manon, y miró por encima de su hombro hacia donde Abraxos husmeaba entre las ores silvestres—. Serás reposicionada como Segunda.

Asterin ladeó la cabeza. —Lo siento, Manon.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte —se atrevió a añadir—. ¿Hay más a las que mi abuela haya tratado así?

—No entre las Trece. Pero sí en otros aquelarres. La mayoría se dejan morir cuando tu abuela las echa fuera —Y Manon nunca había estado al tanto. Había sido engañada. Manon miró hacia el oeste a través de las montañas. Esperanza, Elide había dicho –esperanza por un mejor futuro. Por un hogar.

No obediencia, ni brutalidad ni disciplina. Sino esperanza.

—Tenemos que proceder con cuidado.

Asterin parpadeó, las motas de oro en sus ojos brillaron con resplandor. —¿Qué estás planeando?

—Algo muy estúpido, diría yo.

* * *

*se que he puesto muchas escusas pero tambien me siento mal con ustedes estraño como escribia un cap diario pero la vida es impredecible y mi pais se podria decir que callo en el mismo agujero que alicia en el pais de las maravillas yo apenas he ido 6 dias al cole en todo lo que llevo de iii lapso y ya estamos en la 6ta semana de este lapso por que no he podido salir de mi casa espero qud entiendan. nos leemos.


	65. Chapter 64

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 64**

Graham apenas recordaba nada del angustioso trayecto de vuelta a Rifthold. Para el momento en que habían logrado colarse a través de las murallas de la ciudad y por los callejones para llegar al almacén, estaba tan agotado que apenas se había tirado en el colchón cuando la inconsciencia se lo llevó.

Se despertó esa noche –¿o fue la siguiente?– con Aelin y Aedion sentados en el borde de la cama, hablando.

—El solsticio es en seis días; necesitamos tener todo preparado para entonces —le decía ella a su primo.

—¿Así que planeas simplemente pedirle a Ress y Brullo que dejen una puerta trasera abierta para que puedas colarte?

—No seas tan ingenuo. Voy a caminar a través de la puerta principal

Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer. Graham dejó escapar un gemido, su lengua se sentía seca y pesada en su boca.

Ella se giró hacia él, medio lanzándose sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —pasó una mano por su frente, comprobando si tenía ebre—. Pareces estar bien.

—Bien —consiguió decir. Le dolían el hombro y el brazo. Pero había soportado cosas peores. La pérdida de sangre había sido lo que le había inmovilizado los pies –más sangre de la que jamás había perdido de una sola vez, al menos no tan rápidamente, gracias a la ausencia de magia. Dirigió su mirada a Aelin. Su rostro estaba demacrado y pálido, y un moratón sobresalía de su mejilla, y cuatro arañazos rodeaban su cuello.

Mataría a esa bruja.

Lo dijo, y Aelin sonrió.

—Si estás pensando en violencia entonces supongo que sí estás bien —pero las palabras eran intensas, y sus ojos brillaban. Extendió la mano de su brazo bueno para agarrar la mano de ella y se la apretó fuertemente—. Por favor no hagas eso nunca más —susurró ella.

—La próxima vez les pediré que no te disparen echas –ni a mí.

Su boca se tensó y comenzó a temblar, ella apoyó la cabeza en su brazo sano. Levantó su otro brazo, provocando un tirón de dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo a medida que le acariciaba el cabello. Todavía lo tenía enmarañado con sangre y suciedad en algunas partes. Probablemente no se había molestado en tomarse un baño.

Aedion se aclaró la garganta.

—Hemos estado pensando en un plan para liberar la magia –y para sacar al rey y a Terry.

—Díganmelo mañana —dijo Graham. Un dolor de cabeza empezaba a golpearle. El simple hecho de explicarles que cada vez que había sido el fuego de in erno siendo usado había sido más destructivo de lo que nadie habría podido anticipar era su ciente para hacer que quisiera volver a dormir. Dioses, sin su magia... Los humanos eran increíbles. Ser capaces de sobrevivir sin depender de la magia... Tenía que darles el crédito.

Aedion bostezó –era el peor intento que Graham jamás había visto– y se excusó antes de salir. —Aedion —dijo Graham, y el general se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. Gracias.

—No hay de que, hermano —se fue.

Aelin los estaba mirando, con los labios fruncidos de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —le dijo él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado agradable cuando estás herido. Es muy inquietante.

Ver las lágrimas brillar en sus ojos justo ahora casi lo había asustado. Si la magia hubiera estado ya liberada, esas brujas habrían sido ya cenizas en el momento en que esa echa le golpeó.

—Ve a tomar un baño —gruñó—. No voy a dormir contigo mientras estés cubierta con la sangre de esa bruja.

Ella se miró las uñas, todavía con suciedad y sangre azul.

—Ugh. Las he lavado ya diez veces —se levantó de su asiento al lado de la cama. —¿Por qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Por qué la salvaste?

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo. Una venda blanca que le rodeaba el brazo se asomó por su camisa cuando realizó el movimiento. Él ni siquiera había sido consciente de esa herida. Reprimió el impulso de verla, de evaluar la herida por sí mismo –y de acercarla a él.

—Fue a causa de esa bruja de pelo dorado, Asterin... —dijo Aelin—. Gritó el nombre de Manon de la misma forma en que yo grité el tuyo.

Graham se quedó inmóvil. Su reina miró al suelo, como si estuviera recordando el momento.

—¿Cómo podría acabar con alguien que signi ca el mundo entero para otra persona? Incluso si ella es mi enemigo —se encogió ligeramente los hombros—. Pensé que morirías. Y pareció mala suerte dejarla morir por despecho. Y... —resopló—, caer en un barranco me pareció una mierda de muerte para alguien que lucha tan increíblemente.

Graham sonrió, inundándose en la imagen de ella: su rostro, pálido y severo; la ropa sucia; las heridas. A pesar de todo tenía los hombros rectos, y la barbilla alta.

—Haces que me sienta orgulloso de servirte.

Inclinó los labios ligeramente, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo plateado.

—Lo sé.

—Te ves como una mierda —dijo Elisa a Aelin. Entonces recordó a Evangeline, quien la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, e hizo una mueca—. Lo siento.

Evangeline volvió a doblar la servilleta en su regazo, como una pequeña y delicada reina.

—Me dices que no use ese vocabulario –pero tú sí lo haces.

—Puedo maldecir —dijo Elisa mientras Aelin reprimía una sonrisa—, porque soy mayor, y sé cuándo es más efectivo. Y en este momento, nuestra amiga se ve completamente como mierda.

Evangeline levantó los ojos hacia Aelin, su cabello resplandecía con un dorado rojizo con la luz de la mañana que entraba a través de la ventana de la cocina.

—Te ves aun peor por la mañana, Elisa.

Aelin ahogó una carcajada.

—Ten cuidado, Elisa. Tienes un demonio en tus manos.

Lysandra lanzó a su joven aprendiz una larga mirada.

—Si has terminado de comer tarta ve a limpiar los platos, Evangeline, ve a la azotea y vete a molestar a Aedion y Graham.

—Cuidado con Graham —añadió Aelin—. Todavía está recuperándose. Pero haz como que no. Los hombres se cabrean si ven que te preocupas.

Un brillo perverso se asomó en sus ojos, Evangeline salió por la puerta principal. Aelin escuchó para asegurarse de que la niña, efectivamente, subía las escaleras, y luego se giró hacia su amiga.

—Será una buena pieza cuando crezca.

Elisa murmuró.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Once años, y ya es una tirana. Es como un ujo interminable de ¿Por qué? y Yo preferiría eso y por qué, por qué, por qué y no, no debería escuchar tus buenos consejos, Elisa —se frotó las sienes.

—Una tirana, sí, pero una valiente —dijo Aelin—. No creo que haya muchas niñas de once años que hicieran lo que ella para salvarte —la hinchazón había bajado, pero los moratones todavía des guraban el rostro de Elisa, y las pequeñas costras de los cortes cerca de su labio todavía tenían un rojo ardiente—. Y no creo que haya muchas jóvenes de diecinueve años que lucharían con uñas y dientes para salvar a una niña — Elisa miró la mesa—. Lo siento —dijo Aelin—. A pesar que fuera todo cosa de Arobynn –lo siento.

—Viniste a por mí —dijo Elisa en voz tan baja que apenas era un suspiro—. Todos ustedes –fueron a por mí —le había dicho a Alicia y a Albert a causa de su estancia de una noche en un calabozo oculto bajo las calles de la ciudad; los rebeldes ya estaban recorriendo las alcantarillas para ello. Recordaba poco del resto, le habían vendado los ojos y amordazado. Se preguntaba si le hubieran puesto un anillo de piedra Wyrd habría sido lo peor de todo. Ese temor la perseguiría durante algún tiempo.

—¿Pensabas que no iríamos a por ti?

—Nunca he tenido amigo a los que les importara lo que me ocurriera, con excepción de Anthony y Wesley. La mayoría de la gente me habrían dejado ser tomada –descartada como a cualquier otra puta.

—He estado pensando en eso.

—¿El qué?

Aelin metió la mano en su bolsillo y empujó un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa.

—Es para ti. Y para ella.

—No lo necesitamos– —los ojos de Elisa miraron el sello de cera. Una serpiente en tinta de medianoche: el sello de Clarisse—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo.

Recorrió con la vista el espacio entre ella y el papel, Elisa rompió el sello y leyó el texto:

—Yo, Clarisse DuVency, por la presente declaro que no existe ninguna deuda hacia mí por–

El papel comenzó a temblar.

—Cualquier deuda hacia mí por parte de Elisa y Evangeline están ahora pagadas en su totalidad. A la mayor brevedad posible, recibirán la Marca de su libertad.

El documento se agitaba en la mesa a medida que las manos de Elisa se aflojaron. Ella alzó la cabeza para mirar a Aelin.

—Och —dijo Aelin aun cuando sus propios ojos se comenzaban a cubrir—. Te odio por ser tan hermosa, incluso cuando lloras.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero–?

—¿Creías que te dejaría esclavizada a ella?

—No... no sé qué decirte. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—No necesitas hacerlo.

Elisa apoyó el rostro entre sus manos y sollozó.

—Lo siento si querías mantener tu orgullo y tu nobleza y esperar durante otra década —co- menzó Aelin.

Elisa sollozó más fuertemente.

—Pero entiende que no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de que me fuera sin–

—Cállate, Aelin —dijo Elisa a través de sus manos—. Sólo –sólo cállate —bajó sus ma- nos, su cara estaba sucia e hinchada.

Aelin suspiró.

—Oh, gracias a los dioses. Puedes estar horrible cuando lloras.

Elisa se echó a reír.

 **ooooooooooooo**

Manon y Asterin permanecieron en las montañas durante todo el día y la noche después de que su Segunda revelara su herida invisible. Atraparon cabras salvajes para ellas y sus monturas y los asaron en el fuego esa noche, mientras consideraban cuidadosamente lo que debían hacer.

Cuando Manon eventualmente se quedó dormida, acurrucada contra Abraxos con una manta de estrellas sobre ella, su cabeza se sintió más libre de lo que había estado en meses. Y sin embargo, todavía había algo que la molestaba, incluso en sueños.

Supo lo que era cuando se despertó. Un hilo suelto en el telar de la Diosa de Tres Caras.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo Asterin, montando a su montura azul pálida y sonriendo –una sonrisa real.

Manon nunca había visto esa sonrisa. Se preguntó cuántos la habrían visto. Se preguntó si incluso ella había sonreído así alguna vez.

Manon miró hacia el norte.

—Hay algo que necesito hacer —cuando se lo explicó a su Segunda, Asterin no dudó en de- clarar que la acompañaría.

Así que se detuvieron en Morath lo su ciente para obtener suministros. Dejaron que Sorrel y Vesta conocieran algunos detalles, y les dieron instrucciones de decirle al duque que había sido convocada lejos.

Una hora más tarde estuvieron en el aire, volando fuerte y rápidamente sobre las nubes para mantenerse ocultas.

Volaron milla tras milla. Manon no habría podido decir por qué ese hilo continuaba tirando de ella, por qué se sentía tan urgente, pero aun así continuó, durante todo el camino hasta Rifthold

Cuatro días. Elide había estado en ese frío y congelante calabozo durante cuatro días.

Hacía tanto frío que apenas podía dormir, y la comida que le tiraban era apenas comestible. El miedo la mantenía alerta, haciendo que vigilara la puerta, mirando a los guardias cada vez que la abrían, para estudiar los pasillos tras ellos. Pero no aprendió nada útil.

Cuatro días –y Manon no había ido a por ella. Ni ninguna de las Blackbeaks.

No sabía por qué lo había esperado. Manon la había forzado a espiar en aquella sala, después de todo.

Trató de no pensar en lo podía estar esperándole ahora.

Lo intentó, sin éxito. Se preguntó si alguien recordaría su nombre cuando muriera. Si alguna vez eso importaría.

Conocía la respuesta. Y sabía que nadie iba a venir por ella.

* * *

*se que me he perdido por mucho tiempo y que realizado más libros pero quiero aclarar que esos libros son de mi autoría y los hago en mi computadora más que el iPad me la quitaron por todavía no pasar inglés de 2 pero ya pase por fin, el martes veo las de repa de este año se que han esperado mucho por que continúe con el siguiente libro pero les prometo terminar con este , publicar los siguientes libros y publicar un libro con capítulos inéditos espero seguir muy pronto. Nos leemos.


	66. Chapter 65

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 65**

Graham estaba más cansado de lo que quería admitir delante de Aelin o Aedion, y en el frenesí de las planificaciones, apenas conseguía estar un momento a solas con la reina. Le había tomado dos días de descanso y de dormir como un difunto para volver a ser el de antes y entrenar sin perder el aliento.

Tras terminar su rutina de tarde, se encontraba tan agotado que quedó dormido en el momento en que cayó sobre la cama, antes de que Aelin hubiera terminado de ducharse. No, definitivamente no le había dado a los humanos el crédito que merecían en todos esos años.

Sería un gran alivio tener su magia de vuelta –si el plan funcionaba. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el enemigo poseía el fuego infernal, las cosas podían ir muy, muy mal. Albert no había podido encontrarse con Ress o Brullo todavía, pero había intentado enviarles mensajes cada día. La verdadera dificultad, al parecer, era que más de la mitad de los rebeldes habían huido a medida que el número de soldados incrementaba. Tres ejecuciones al día era la nueva pauta: amanecer, mediodía, atardecer. Los antiguos portadores de magia, rebeldes, los sospechosos de ser simpatizantes –Albert y Alicia se las arreglaban para salvar a algunos, pero no a todos. Se podía oír el graznido de los cuervos en cualquier calle.

La esencia de un hombre en la habitación perturbó el sueño de Graham. Deslizó su cuchillo de debajo de la almohada y se incorporó lentamente.

Aelin dormía a su lado, con una respiración profunda y regular, una vez más llevaba puesta una de sus camisas. Una parte primitiva de él gruñía de satisfacción al saber que ella estaba cubierta en su olor.

Graham se puso en pie, dando pasos silenciosos mientras examinaba la habitación con el cuchillo preparado.

Pero la esencia no estaba en el interior, si no que entraba desde fuera.

Graham se acercó a la ventana y se asomó hacia fuera. No había nadie en la calle; nadie en los tejados vecinos.

Lo que significaba que Lorcan debía estar en el tejado.

Su antiguo comandante estaba esperando, con los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho pecho. Inspeccionó a Graham con el ceño fruncido, mirando sus vendas y el tordo desnudo.

—¿Debería agradecer que lleves pantalones? —dijo Lorcan, con una voz que era apenas un susurro en el viento nocturno.

—No quería que te sintieras incomodado —respondió Graham, apoyado contra la puerta de la azotea.

Lorcan resopló una carcajada.

—¿Te arañó tu reina, o esas heridas son de las bestias que envió a por mí?

—Me preguntaba quién ganaría –si tú o los Sabuesos del Wyrd.

Asomó los dientes.

—Los maté a todos.

—¿Por qué has venido, Lorcan?

—¿Crees que no sé qué la heredera de Mala Portadora de Luz está planeando algo para el solsticio de verano? ¿Todos ustedes, ignorantes, han considerado mi propuesta?

Una pregunta cuidadosamente planteada, para hacerle revelar lo que Lorcan tan solo sospechaba.

—A parte de beber los primeros vinos del verano y de ser una molestia, no creo que esté planeando nada.

—¿Es por eso que el capitán está tratando de establecer contacto con los guardias en el palacio?

—¿Se supone que deba estar al tanto de lo que hace? El chico solía servir al rey. —Asesinos, putas, traidores –que buenas compañías frecuentas últimamente, Graham.

—Es mejor que ser un perro atado a su psicótico amo.

—¿Era eso lo que pensabas de nosotros? ¿Todos estos años en que trabajamos juntos, matamos hombres y nos acostamos con mujeres juntos? Nunca te oí quejarte.

—No sabía que había algo por lo que quejarse. Estaba tan ciego como tú.

—¿Y entonces una princesa ardiente se asomó en tu vida y decidiste ir con ella, cierto? —una sonrisa cruel—. ¿Le contaste sobre Sollemere?

—Lo sabe todo.

—Lo sabe. Supongo que su propia historia la hace aún más comprensiva sobre los horrores que cometiste en el nombre de nuestra reina.

—De tú reina. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene Aelin que te asusta, Lorcan? ¿Es el hecho de que no te tenga miedo, o es que me alejé de ti por ella?

Lorcan resopló.

—Lo que sea que estén planeando, no va a funcionar. Todos morirán en el proceso. Eso era muy probable, pero Graham dijo:

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Me debes más que eso.

—Ten cuidado, Lorcan, o parecerá que puedes preocuparte por alguien que no seas tú mismo —como un niño bastardo criado en las calles de Doranelle, Lorcan había perdido esa habilidad siglos antes de que Graham incluso hubiera nacido. Nunca se había compadecido de él, sin embargo. No cuando había sido bendecido en muchas otras formas por el propio Hellas.

Lorcan escupió al aire.

—Iba a ofrecerte devolver tu cuerpo de vuelta a tu amada montaña para ser enterrado junto a Lyria una vez que terminara con las llaves. Ahora simplemente dejaré que te pudras aquí. Al lado de tu linda princesita.

Trató de ignorar el comentario, la idea de esa tumba en lo alto de su montaña.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—¿Por qué debería serlo? Si realmente están planeando algo, no necesitaré matarla –ella puede hacerlo por su cuenta. Tal vez el rey le ponga uno de esos collares. Al igual que a su hijo.

Un acorde de terror golpeó tan profundamente en Graham que su estómago se revolvió. —Piensa bien lo que dices, Lorcan.

—Apuesto a que Maeve ofrecería una buena suma por ella. Y si pone sus manos en esa Llave del Wyrd... Te puedes imaginar tan bien como yo la clase de poder que tendría entonces.

Peor aún –sería mucho peor de lo que podría imaginar si Maeve no quería ver a Aelin muerta, sino esclavizada. Un arma sin límites en una mano, y la heredera de Mala Portadora de Luz en la otra. No habría nadie que pudiera detenerla.

Lorcan podía leer la duda en sus ojos, la vacilación. El oro brillaba en su mano.

—Me conoces, Príncipe. Sabes que soy el único cualificado para cazar y destruir esas llaves. Deja que tu reina reúna el ejército en el sur –déjame esa tarea a mí —el anillo parecía brillar a la luz de la luna a medida que Lorcan lo extendía—. Lo que sea que está planeando, necesitará esto. O ya puedes despedirte —los ojos de Lorcan eran astillas de hielo negro—. Todos sabemos cómo le dijiste adiós a Lyria.

Graham contuvo su rabia.

-Júralo.

Lorcan sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado.

—Jura que este anillo garantiza la inmunidad contra los Valg, y te lo daré —dijo Graham, sacan- do el Amuleto de Orynth de su bolsillo.

La mirada de Lorcan se clavó en el amuleto, al aura de otro mundo que este irradiaba, y juró. Una hoja brilló, y el olor de la sangre de Lorcan llenó el aire. Apretó el puño, levantándolo.

—Juro por mi sangre y honor que no te he engañado en nada de esto. El poder del anillo es genuino.

Graham observó el goteo de sangre en el tejado. Una gota; dos; tres.

Lorcan podría ser una molestia, pero Graham nunca lo había visto romper un juramento nunca. Su palabra era su atadura; siempre había sido el distintivo que valoraba.

Ambos se movieron a la vez, arrojando el amuleto y el anillo al espacio entre ambos. Graham atrapó el anillo y rápidamente lo metió en el bolsillo, pero Lorcan se quedó mirando el amuleto en sus manos, con los ojos ensombrecidos.

evitó el impulso de contener la respiración y se quedó en silencio.

Lorcan deslizó la cadena alrededor de su cuello y metió el amuleto en su camisa.

—Todos morirán llevando a cabo este plan, o en la guerra tras eso.

—Tú destruye esas llaves —dijo Graham—, y puede que no haya guerra —la esperanza de un tonto.

—Habrá guerra. Es demasiado tarde para detenerla. Lástima que ese anillo no evitará que ninguno de ustedes sea clavado en los muros del castillo.

La imagen se formó en su cabeza –quizás por todas las veces en que lo había visto por sí mismo, o que lo había hecho por sí mismo.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Lorcan? ¿Qué ha ocurrido en tu miserable existencia para que seas así? —nunca le había pedido la historia completa, y nunca le había importado hasta ahora. Antes, habría permanecido al lado de Lorcan y se habría burlado del pobre tonto que se atreviera a desear a su reina—. Tú eres más que esto.

—¿Lo soy? Todavía sirvo a mi reina, aunque ella no pueda verlo. ¿Quién fue el que la abandonó cuando una bonita humana le abrió las piernas–?

—Es suficiente.

Pero Lorcan había desaparecido.

Graham esperó unos minutos antes de volver abajo, girando el anillo una y otra vez en su bolsillo.

Aelin estaba despierta en la cama cuando entró, con las ventanas cerradas las cortinas corridas, a oscuras.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, la palabra era apenas audible por encima del murmullo de las mantas a medida que él se colocaba a su lado.

Sus ojos agudos le permitieron ver su mano llena de cicatrices que le extendía al tiempo que él dejaba caer el anillo encima. Ella lo colocó en su dedo pulgar, movió los dedos, y frunció el ceño al ver que no ocurría nada particularmente especial. Ahogó una risa.

—¿Cómo reaccionará Lorcan —murmuró a Aelin a medida que sus ojos se encontraban—, cuando finalmente abra el amuleto, se encuentre el anillo del comandante Valg, y se dé cuenta de que es falso?

El demonio rompió las barreras que quedaban entre sus almas como si fueran de papel, hasta que solo quedaba una, una pequeña cáscara de sí mismo.

 **ooooooooooooo**

No recordaba haber caminado, o dormido, o comido. De hecho, había muy pocos momentos en los que él estaba allí, mirando a través de sus ojos. Solo cuando el príncipe demonio alimentaba a los presos en las mazmorras –cuando le permitía alimentarse, beber junto a él– era el único momento en el que salía a la superficie.

Cualquiera que fuese el control que había tenido aquel día–

¿Qué día?

No podía recordar un solo momento en que el demonio no hubiese estado en su interior.

Y aun así–

Manon.

Un nombre.

No pienses en eso –no pienses en ella. El demonio odiaba ese nombre.

Manon

Su ciente. No hablamos de ellos, los descendientes de nuestros reyes.

¿Hablar de quién?

Bien.

—¿Listo para mañana? —le preguntó Aelin a Albert en el tejado de su apartamento, mirando hacia el castillo de cristal. En la puesta de sol, inundada en oro, naranja y rubí –como si ya estuviera en llamas.

Albert rezaba no tener que llegar a eso, pero... —Tan listo como se puede estar.

Había intentado no vacilar, no parecer demasiado cauteloso, cuando había llegado minutos atrás para repasar el plan del día siguiente una última vez y Aelin le había pedido subir con ella aquí. A solas.

Llevaba una camisa blanca suelta metida en los pantalones marrones apretados, su cabello estaba suelto, y ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse los zapatos. Se preguntaba qué pensaría su gente de una reina que iba descalza.

Aelin apoyó los brazos en la barandilla de la azotea, agarrándose el tobillo con el otro mientras decía:

—Sabes que no pondré en peligro vidas innecesariamente.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti.

Ella parpadeó, y la vergüenza le recorrió al ver la sorpresa en su cara.

—¿Te arrepientes —dijo—, de haber sacrificado tu libertad al llevarme a Wendlyn?

—No —respondió, sorprendiéndose de descubrir que era cierto—. Independientemente de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, fui un tonto al servir a ese rey. Me gusta pensar que me habría ido algún día.

Necesitaba decírselo –lo había necesitado desde el momento en que ella regresó.

—Conmigo —dijo ella, con la voz ronca—. Te habrías ido conmigo –cuando yo era solo Candy.

—Pero nunca fuiste solo Candy, y creo que los supiste, en el fondo, incluso antes de que todo eso ocurriera. Ahora lo entiendo.

Ella lo miró con unos ojos que tenían más de diecinueve años.

—Sigues siendo la misma persona, Albert, que eras antes de romper el juramento de tu padre.

No estaba seguro de si eso era o no un insulto. Supuso que se lo merecía, después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho.

—Quizás ya no quiera ser esa persona —dijo. Esa persona –absurda mente leal e inútil– lo había perdido todo. Su amigo, la mujer que amaba, su posición, su honor. Todo, con solo su propia persona para poder culparse.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Por Annie –por todo —no era suficiente. Y nunca lo sería.

Pero ella le ofreció una sonrisa triste, con los ojos mirando la delgada cicatriz en su mejilla.

—Siento haber herido tu cara, y haber tratado de matarte —se giró hacia el castillo de nuevo—. Todavía es duro para mí pensar en lo que sucedió este invierno. Pero al final estoy agradecida de que me enviaras a Wendlyn, y que hicieras esa negociación con tu padre —ella cerró los ojos e inspiró débilmente. Cuando los abrió, el sol poniente llenaba todo con oro líquido. Albert rodeó su propio cuerpo con los brazos—. Significó mucho para mí. Lo que tuvimos. Más que eso, tu amistad era muy importante para mí. Nunca te dije la verdad sobre quien era realmente porque no podía encarar la realidad. Lo siento si lo que te dije en los muelles aquel día –que te escogiera– te hizo creer que volvería y que todo se solucionaría. Las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado

Había estado esperando semanas, meses, por esta conversación –y había creído que gritaría, que sería él quien llevaría el ritmo, o simplemente la haría callar. Pero no había nada más que calma en sus venas, una calma constante y tranquila.

—Te mereces ser feliz —dijo. Y lo pensaba realmente. Ella se merecía la alegría que a menudo vislumbraba en su rostro cuando Graham estaba cerca –se merecía la risa malvada que compartía con Aedion, la comodidad y las burlas con Elisa. Se merecía ser feliz, tal vez más que nadie.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro –hacia la gura esbelta de Alicia que llenaba la entrada de la azotea, donde había estado esperando durante los últimos minutos.

—Al igual que tú, Albert.

—Sabes que ella y yo no–

—Lo sé. Pero deberías. Faliq –Alicia es una buena mujer. Se merecen el uno al otro. —Eso suponiendo que esté interesada en mí.

Un destello se asomó en sus ojos.

—Lo está.

Albert miró de nuevo a Alicia, que contemplaba el río. Y sonrió un poco. Pero entonces Aelin dijo:

—Te prometo que lo haré rápido y sin dolor. Para Terry.

Su respiración se detuvo.

—Gracias. Pero –si pudiera... —no era capaz de decirlo.

—Entonces el golpe es tuyo. Sólo dilo —ella deslizó sus dedos por el Ojo de Elena, por su piedra azul brillando en el atardecer—. Nosotros no miramos atrás, Albert. No ayuda a nada ni a nadie mirar atrás. Tan sólo podemos seguir adelante.

Ahí estaba, la reina mirando hacia él, un indicio del gobernante en que se estaba convirtiendo. Y eso lo dejó sin aliento, porque le hacía sentir extrañamente joven –cuando ella ahora se veía tan mayor.

—¿Y qué ocurre si seguimos —dijo—, sólo para encontrar más dolor y desesperación? ¿Qué pasa si seguimos sólo para encontrarnos con un horrible final esperándonos?

Aelin miró hacia el norte, cómo si pudiera ver todo el camino a Terrasen.

—Entonces no es el n.

—Sólo veinte de ellos fueron. Espero al infierno que estén listos mañana —dijo Albert en voz baja mientras él y Alicia abandonaban una reunión encubierta de rebeldes en la posada en decadencia al lado de los muelles de pesca. Incluso dentro de la posada, la cerveza barata no había sido capaz de cubrir el olor a pescado procedente de los intestinos todavía salpicando los tablones de madera en el exterior y las manos de los pescaderos que se encontraban dentro del local.

—Mejor que solamente dos –y lo estarán —dijo Alicia, caminando con pasos ligeros en la orilla del río. Las linternas de los barcos atracados junto a la pasarela se balanceaba con la corriente; a lo lejos en la otra parte del Avery, el débil sonido de la música salía de una de las elegantes fincas de la orilla. Una esta en la víspera del solsticio de verano.

En una ocasión, siglos atrás, Terry y él habían ido a esas estas, dejándose ver en varias en una sola noche. Él nunca las había disfrutado, tan solo había ido para mantener a Terry seguro, pero...

Debería haberlo aprovechado. Debería haber disfrutado de cada segundo con su amigo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo valiosos que eran los momentos de calma.

Pero –pero no quería pensar en ello, en lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Qué tendría que decirle adiós.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Alicia giró en una calle lateral y se acercó a un pequeño templo de piedra situado entre dos almacenes de mercado. La roca gris estaba desgastada, las columnas que anqueaban la entrada tenía varias piedras y conchas de coral incrustadas. Una luz dorada se filtraba desde el interior, revelando un espacio circular abierto con una sen- cilla fuente en el centro.

Alicia dio unos pocos pasos y dejó caer una moneda en la bandeja que estaba al lado de un pilar.

—Ven conmigo.

Y tal vez fue porque no quería quedarse solo en su apartamento y meditar sobre lo que le esperaba mañana, quizás fue porque visitar un templo, aunque fuera inútil, no le haría ningún daño.

Albert la siguió hacia el interior.

A esta hora, el templo del Dios del Mar se encontraba vacío. Una pequeña puerta en la parte posterior estaba cerrada con candado. Incluso el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa se habían ido a dormir unas pocas horas antes de tener que despertar antes al amanecer, cuando los marineros y pescadores harían sus ofrendas, reflexionaran, o pidieran bendiciones para salir a pescar con el sol.

Dos linternas, hechas a mano de coral blanqueado por el sol, colgaban del techo en forma de cúpula, situando los azulejos de la madre de las perlas por encima de ellos brillando como la superficie del mar. Alicia se sentó en uno de los cuatro bancos situados a lo largo de las paredes circulares –un banco por cada dirección en la que un marinero podría viajar.

Ella escogió el sur.

—¿Por el Continente del Sur? —preguntó Albert, sentado a su lado en la suave madera. Alicia miró la pequeña fuente, el agua burbujeante era el único sonido.

—Fuimos al Continente del Sur unas pocas veces. Dos cuando era una niña, para visitar a mi familia; una para enterrar a mi madre. Toda su vida, siempre la he visto mirando al sur. Como si pudiera verlo.

—Creía que solo tu padre era de allí.

—Sí. Pero ella se enamoró de ese lugar, y dijo que era más un hogar que este lugar. Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ella, no importaba cuantas veces le suplicara poder regresar.

—¿Desearías que hubiera aceptado?

Sus ojos oscuros como la noche se dirigieron hacia él.

—Nunca he sentido que tuviera un hogar. Ya fuera aquí o en el Milas Agia.

—La... la Ciudad de los Dioses —dijo, recordando las lecciones de historia y geografía que había recibido. Era más frecuente llamarla por su otro nombre –Antica- y era la ciudad más grande del Continente del Sur, hogar de un poderoso imperio por derecho propio, que aclamaba haber sido construido por las manos de dioses. También era hogar de la Torre Cesme, con los mejores curanderos mortales en el mundo. Nunca había sabido que la familia de Alicia fuera de la propia ciudad.

—¿Dónde crees que se encuentre el hogar? —preguntó.

Alicia apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas.

—No lo sé —admitió ella, girando la cabeza para mirarle—. ¿Alguna idea?

Te mereces ser feliz, le había dicho Aelin momentos atrás. Una disculpa y un pequeño empujón, supuso.

No quería desperdiciar los momentos de calma.

Así que cogió su mano, deslizándola más cerca de él a medida que entrelazaba los dedos. Alicia las miró por un momento, y luego se sentó.

—Quizás, cuando todo esto haya terminado —dijo Albert con la voz ronca—, podamos averiguarlo los dos juntos.

—Prométeme —susurró, con los labios temblorosos. De hecho, había un brillo plateado en sus ojos, los cuales cerró el tiempo su ciente para controlarse. Alicia Faliq, conteniendo sus lágrimas—. Prométeme —repitió, mirando de nuevo sus manos—, que mañana saldrás de ese castillo.

Se había preguntado por qué le había traído aquí. El Dios del Mar –y el Dios de los Juramentos. Apretó su mano. Ella devolvió el apretón.

Una luz dorada ondulaba en la superficie de la fuente del Dios del Mar, y Albert ofreció una oración silenciosa.

—Lo prometo.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Graham estaba en la cama, probando de forma casual con rotaciones cuidadosas. Se había sobre esforzado en el entrenamiento ese día, y el dolor palpitaba en sus músculos. Aelin estaba en su armario, preparándose para dormir –tranquila, al igual que había estado el resto del día y la tarde.

Con dos urnas del fuego infernal ahora ocultas a una manzana en un edificio abandonado, todo el mundo debía estar revoloteando alrededor. Un pequeño accidente, y serían incinerados tan a fondo que ni la ceniza permanecería.

Pero él se había asegurado de que eso no fuera una preocupación para ella. Mañana, Aedion y él serían los que llevarían las urnas a través de la red de túneles de alcantarillado y al propio castillo.

Aelin había rastreado a los perros Word hasta su entrada secreta –la que llevaba justo a la torre del reloj– y ahora había engañado a Lorcan para que los matara a todos por ella, el camino estaría libre para que él y Aedion instalaran los fusibles, y usaran su velocidad Hada para salir rápido de allí antes de que la torre explotase.

Entonces Aelin... Ella y el capitán harían su parte, la más peligrosa de todas. Especialmente porque no habían sido capaces de obtener un mensaje en el palacio de antemano.

Y Graham no estaría allí para ayudarle.

Había repasado el plan con ella una y otra vez. Las cosas podrían salir mal muy fácilmente, y aun así no parecía nerviosa cuando tomó la cena. Pero la conocía lo bastante como para ver la tormenta bajo la superficie, para sentir su carga incluso al otro lado de la habitación.

Graham giró su hombro de nuevo, y unos suaves pasos sonaron en la alfombra.

—He estado pensando —comenzó él, y luego olvidó todo lo que iba a decir cuando se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Aelin se apoyó en la puerta del armario, vestida en un camisón dorado. Dorado metálico –como él lo había pedido.

Podría haber sido pintado en ella, juzgando lo cerca que abrazaba cada curva y pendiente, por todo lo que ocultaba.

Una llama viva, eso es lo que parecía. No sabía a donde mirar, ni que quería tocar primero.

—Si no recuerdo mal —dijo ella—, alguien me dijo que le recordara que estoy equivocada al vacilar. Creo que tenía dos opciones: las palabras, o la lengua y los dientes.

Un gruñido bajo retumbó en su pecho.

—Lo sabía.

Dio un paso, y el aroma completo de su deseo le golpeó como un ladrillo en la cara.

Iba a rasgar ese camisón en pedazos.

No le importaba lo espectacular que fuese; quería piel desnuda.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo, dando otro paso, tan fluido como el metal fundido—. Me lo prestó Elisa.

El latido de su corazón le retumbaba en los oídos. Si se movía una sola pulgada, estaría sobre ella, la llevaría en sus brazos y sabría qué es lo que hace realmente arder a la Heredera del Fuego.

Pero se levantó de la cama, arriesgándolo todo en un paso, bebiendo de la vista de sus largas piernas desnudas; la curva de sus pechos, puntiagudos a pesar de la suave noche de verano; la nuez de su garganta se marcaba cuando tragaba saliva.

—Dijiste que muchas cosas habían cambiado –que tendríamos que lidiar con ello —su turno para atreverse a dar otro paso. Y otro—. No voy a pedirte nada que no estés preparado o dispuesto a dar.

Se quedó helado cuando se detuvo directamente delante de él, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar su rostro a medida que su olor se revolvía rodeándole, encendiéndole.

Dioses, ese olor. Desde el momento en que le había mordido el cuello en Wendlyn, el momento en que había probado su sangre y aborrecido el incendioso fuego que crepitaba en ella, había sido incapaz de sacarlo de su mente.

—Aelin, te mereces algo mejor que esto –que yo —había querido decirlo durante un largo rato. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

—No me digas lo que merezco o no merezco. No me hables de mañana, o del futuro, de nada de eso.

Él tomó su mano; sus dedos estaban fríos –temblando ligeramente. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Corazón de Fuego?

Ella miró sus manos unidas, y el anillo que oro que rodeaba su pulgar. Él le apretó los dedos suavemente. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos ardían brillantes.

—Dime que vamos a salir de allí mañana. Que sobreviviremos a la guerra. Dime – —tragó saliva—, que incluso si nos llevo a todos a la ruina, arderemos en el infierno juntos.

—No iremos al infierno, Aelin —dijo—. Pero donde quiera que vayamos, iremos juntos. Su boca tembló ligeramente, y ella soltó su mano solo para dejarse caer en su pecho. —Sólo una vez —dijo—. Quiero besarte una vez.

Todo tipo de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza.

—Pareciera que esperas no hacerlo de nuevo.

El destello de miedo en sus ojos le dijo su ciente –le dijo que su comportamiento en la cena podría haber sido en su mayoría para no preocupar a Aedion.

—Conozco las posibilidades.

—Tú y yo siempre hemos disfrutado maldiciendo las posibilidades.

Ella falló al intentar sonreír. Él se inclinó, deslizando una mano alrededor de su cintura, el encaje de seda era suave contra sus dedos, y su piel cálida debajo, y le susurró al oído:

—Incluso cuando estemos separados mañana, estaré contigo en cada paso del camino. Y cada paso después –dondequiera que estés.

Ella contuvo el aliento tembloroso, y él se echó hacia atrás lo bastante lejos para que pudieran compartir el aliento. Sus dedos temblaban mientras los deslizaba por los labios de él, y su con- trol casi de destroza allí mismo.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —dijo él, las palabras casi se atragantaban.

—Bastardo —murmuró, y le besó.

Su boca era suave y cálida, y contuvo un gemido. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil –si mundo ente- ro se paralizó– y ese susurro de un beso, la respuesta a una pregunta que se había formulado durante siglos. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándola cuando ella se retiró lentamente. Sus dedos apretaban contra su cintura.

—Una vez más —respiraba.

Ella se deslizó fuera de su control.

—Si vivimos mañana, tendrás el resto.

Él no sabía si reír o rugir.

—¿Tratas de sobornarme para que viva?

Ella sonrió al fin. Y vaya si no lo mataba, la tranquila alegría en su rostro.

Habían salido de la oscuridad y el dolor y la desesperación juntos. Todavía estaban luchando. Así que esa sonrisa... Le hacía parecer estúpido cada vez que la veía y se daba cuenta de que era por él.

Graham permaneció clavado en el centro de la habitación cuando Aelin se metió en la cama y apagó las luces. Él la miró a través de la oscuridad.

Dijo en voz baja:

—Me haces querer vivir, Graham. No sobrevivir; no existir. Vivir.

No tenía palabras. No cuando lo que había dicho le golpeó más fuerte y profundo que cualquier beso.

Así que se metió en la cama y la abrazó con fuerza durante toda la noche.


	67. Chapter 66

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 66**

Aelin se aventuró a salir en la madrugada para enganchar el desayuno de los vendedores en el mercado principal de los barrios bajos. El sol ya estaba calentando las calles tranquilas, y su capa y la capucha se volvieron rápidamente tapándola. Por lo menos era un día claro; al menos, un poco había salido bien. A pesar de los cuervos y el cacareado sobre los cadáveres en el escuadrón de ejecución.

La espada a su lado era un peso muerto. Demasiado pronto estaría moviéndola.

Demasiado pronto se enfrentaría al hombre que había asesinado a su familia y esclavizada a su reino. Demasiado pronto que pondría n a la vida de su amiga.

Tal vez ni siquiera saldría del castillo con vida

O tal vez ella saldría con un collar negro poseyéndola así misma, si Lorcan los había traicionado.

Todo estaba preparado; cada posible escollo había sido considerado; todas las armas han sido a ladas.

Elisa había tomado Evangeline para hacer poner sus tatuajes formalmente estampados ayer, y luego recogió sus pertenencias del burdel. Ahora se alojaban en una posada de lujo en toda la ciudad, pagada con los pequeños ahorros de Elisa que había recaudado durante años. La cortesana había ofrecido su ayuda una y otra vez, pero Aelin le ordenó salir pitando de la ciudad y dirigirse a la casa de campo de Alicia. La cortesana advirtió que tuviera cuidado, besó ambas mejillas, y partió con su pupila –ambas radiantes, ambas libres. Esperaba que estuvieran en camino ahora.

Aelin compró una bolsa de pasteles y algunos pasteles de carne, apenas escuchando el mercado a su alrededor, ya un hervidero de primeros juerguistas fuera para celebrar el solsticio. Eran más tenues que la mayoría de los años, pero dadas las ejecuciones, no los culpo.

—¿Señorita?

Ella se puso rígida, pasando por su espada –y se dio cuenta de que el vendedor de pasteles seguía esperando su cobre.

Él se estremeció y retrocedió unos pasos detrás de su carro de madera

—Lo siento —murmuró, vertiendo las monedas en su mano extendida.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Todo el mundo está un poco nervioso esta mañana, parece.

Ella se volvió a medias.

—¿Más ejecuciones?

El vendedor hizo un gesto con la barbilla redonda hacia una calle en la apertura del mercado.

—¿Tú no viste el mensaje en su camino aquí? —dio un brusco movimiento de cabeza. Él señaló. Ella había pensado que la multitud en la esquina era por las actuaciones juerguistas—. Lo más curioso. Nadie puede entender el sentido de ello. Dicen que está escrito en lo que parece sangre, pero es oscura–

Aelin ya se dirigía hacia la calle que el hombre había indicado, tras la multitud de personas presionando para verlo.

Se metió en la multitud, tejiendo alrededor de juerguistas y vendedores curiosos y guardias comunes de mercado hasta que todos corrían alrededor de una esquina a un callejón sin salida muy iluminado.

La multitud se había reunido en la pared de piedra pálida en su extremo, murmurando y pululando alrededor.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" "¿Quién lo escribió?" "Suena como una mala noticia, sobre todo en el solsticio". "Hay más, todos diciendo lo mismo, muy cerca de los principales mercados en la ciudad".

Aelin se abrió paso entre la multitud, un ojo en sus armas y el bolso no sea que un carterista anda malo de ideas, y entonces—

El mensaje había sido escrito en letras negras gigantes, el olor viniendo de ellas por supuesto con sangre de Valg, como si alguien con uñas muy, muy a ladas hubieran desgarrado a uno de los guardias y lo utilizara como un cubo de pintura.

Aelin giró sobre sus talones y corrió

Ella se lanzó a través de las calles de la ciudad bulliciosa y los barrios bajos, callejón tras callejón, hasta que llegó a la casa decrépita de Albert y le abriera la puerta, gritando por él.

El mensaje en la pared había sido sólo una frase. El pago de una deuda de vida.

Una sentencia justa para Aelin Galathynius; una frase que lo cambió todo:

 **ASESINA DE BRUJAS–**

 **EL HUMANO AÚN ESTÁ DENTRO DE ÉL.**


	68. Chapter 67

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 67**

Aelin y Albert ayudaron a Graham y Aedion a transportar las dos urnas de fuego infernal a través de las alcantarillas, ninguno de ellos respirando apenas, y ninguno de ellos hablando.

Ahora se encontraban en la fría y hedionda oscuridad, sin atreverse a encender una antorcha con las dos tinas a su lado en el camino de piedra. Aedion y Graham, con su vista de Hada, no habrían necesitado antorcha, de todas formas.

Graham estrechó la mano de Albert, deseándole suerte. Cuando el Príncipe Hada se giró hacia Aelin, ella miró la esquina rasgada de su capa –como si esta se hubiera enganchado en algún obstáculo lejano rompiéndose. Ella seguía mirando la costura rota cuando le abrazó –rápida- mente, fuertemente, respirando su aroma quizás por última vez. Sus manos se posaron sobre ella como si quisiera sostenerla por más tiempo, pero ella se volvió hacia Aedion.

Sus ojos Ashryvers se encontraron con los de ella, y tocó la cara que formaba la otra parte de su moneda.

—Por Terrasen —le dijo.

—Por nuestra familia.

—Por Marion.

—Por nosotros.

Lentamente, Aedion desenvainó su espada y se arrodilló, inclinó la cabeza mientras levantaba la Espada de Orynth.

—Diez años de oscuridad, pero ya no por mucho más. Ilumina la oscuridad, Majestad. Ella no tenía espacio en su corazón para las lágrimas, y no se permitiría ceder a ellas. Aelin tomó la espada de su padre, de un peso macizo, sólido y estable.

Aedion se levantó, volviendo a su lugar al lado de Graham.

Ella les miró, a los tres hombres que lo eran todo –más que todo.

Y sonrió con cada última pizca de coraje, de desesperación, de esperanza por la tenue luz —Vamos a alcanzar las estrellas.


	69. Chapter 68

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 68**

El carruaje de Eliza serpenteaba a través de las calles alborotadas de la ciudad. Cada cuadra tomó tres veces más de lo usual, siempre y como siempre, gracias a la multitud que se dirigía a los mercados y plazas para celebrar el solsticio.

Ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, o de lo que estaba hacía su camino hacia la ciudad.

Las palmas de Eliza se volvieron sudorosas dentro de sus guantes de seda. Evangeline, somnolienta, con el calor de la mañana, dormitaba a la ligera, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Eliza.

Deberían haberse ido la noche anterior, pero... Pero ella habría tenido que decir adiós.

Juerguistas con brillante vestimenta empujaron más allá del transporte, y el conductor gritó para liberar la calle. Todo el mundo lo ignoró.

Dioses, si Aelin quería una audiencia, había escogido el día perfecto para ello.

Eliza se asomó por la ventana mientras se detenían en una intersección. La calle ofrecía una visión clara del palacio de cristal, cegada por el sol de media mañana, con sus torres altas como lanzas perforando el cielo sin nubes.

—¿Ya estamos allí? —murmuró Evangeline.

Eliza le acarició el brazo.

—Un poco más, mascota.

Y ella comenzó a orar –orar a Mala Portadora de Fuego, cuyo festival había amanecido tan brillante y claro, y a Temis, quien nunca olvidó las cosas enjauladas de este mundo.

Pero ella ya no estaba en una jaula. Por Evangeline, podría permanecer en este carruaje, y podría dejar esta ciudad. Incluso si eso significaba dejar a sus amigos atrás.

Aedion apretó los dientes contra el peso que tan delicadamente tenía entre sus manos. Iba a ser una maldita larga caminata hasta el castillo. Especialmente cuando tenían que a ojar el paso a través de cursos de agua y sobre desmoronamientos de trozos de piedra que hicieron incluso a su equilibrio Hada inestable.

Pero esta era la forma en que los Sabuesos del Wyrd habían llegado. Incluso si Aelin y Alicia no les habían proporcionado una ruta detallada, el hedor persistente los habría liderado por el camino.

—Cuidado —dijo Graham por encima del hombro mientras alzaba el barril que llevaba alto y rodeaba el borde ojo de una roca. Aedion se tragó su respuesta en el orden obvio. Pero no podía culpar al príncipe. Una caída, y arriesgarían las diversas sustancias de mezcla en el interior.

Hace unos días, sin con ar en la calidad del Mercado de Sombras, Albert y Aedion habían en- contrado un granero abandonado fuera de la ciudad para probar una urna apenas una décima parte del tamaño de los que estaban llevando.

Había funcionado demasiado bien. Como habían corrido de nuevo a Rifthold antes de que ojos curiosos pudieran verlos, el humo se podía ver por millas.

Aedion se estremeció al pensar en lo que un barril de este tamaño –y mucho menos de dos de ellos– podrían hacer si no eran cuidadosos.

Pero para el momento en que improvisaron con los mecanismos de activación y encendieron las mechas, ellos habrían rastreado una larga, larga distancia... Bueno, Aedion simplemente oró para que él y Graham fueran lo su cientemente rápidos.

Entraron en un túnel alcantarillado tan oscuro que incluso le llevó a sus ojos un momento para ajustarse. Graham se limitó a seguir adelante. Eran malditamente suertudos de que Lorcan haya matado a esos Sabuesos del Wyrd, y despejado el camino. Malditamente suertudos de que Aelin haya sido lo suficientemente cruel e inteligente como para engañar a Lorcan para hacerlo por ellos.

No se detuvo a considerar lo que podría suceder si esa crueldad y astucia le fallaran hoy.

Ellos descartaron otra vía, el hedor ahora asfixiante. El fuerte resoplido de Graham era la única señal de disgusto mutuo. La salida.

Las puertas de hierro estaban en ruinas, pero Aedion aún podían distinguir las marcas grabadas en ellos.

Marcas del Wyrd. Antiguas, también. Quizás alguna vez había sido un camino que Gavin había utilizado para visitar el templo no visto del Devorador de Pecados.

El hedor de las criaturas del otro mundo empujó y tiró de los sentidos de Aedion, y él hizo una pausa, escudriñando la oscuridad del túnel que se avecinaba.

Aquí terminaba el agua. Más allá de las puertas, un camino, roto y rocoso que parecía más antiguo que cualquier otro que hayan había visto, inclinado hasta una oscuridad impenetrable.

—Cuidado donde pisas —dijo Graham, escudriñando el túnel—. Se trata de piedra suelta y escombros.

—Puedo ver tan bien como tú —dijo Aedion, incapaz de detener su respuesta en esta ocasión. Él giró su hombro, el puño de su túnica deslizándose hacia arriba para revelar la Marca del Wyrd que Aelin les había mandado a pintar en su propia sangre sobre sus torsos, brazos y piernas.

—Vamos —fue la única respuesta de Graham mientras tiraba del barril como si no pesara nada.

Aedion se debatió a dar una respuesta, pero... Tal vez por eso el príncipe guerrero se mantuvo dándole advertencias estúpidas. Para mosquearle lo su ciente como para distraerlo –y distraerse Graham a sí mismo– de lo que estaba pasando por encima de ellos. Lo que llevaban entre ellos.

Las Viejas Costumbres –de mirar hacia fuera para su reina y su reino-, pero también para los demás.

Maldita sea, era casi lo su ciente para hacer que quisiera abrazar al bastardo. Así que Aedion siguió a Graham a través de las puertas de hierro.

Y a las catacumbas del castillo.

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Las cadenas de Albert hicieron clank, las esposas ya frotándole la piel en carne viva mientras Aelin tiró de él por la calle llena de gente, una daga a punto de hundirse en su costado. Se mantuvieron por una cuadra hasta que llegaron a la verja de hierro que rodeaba la colina inclinada sobre la que alzaba el castillo.

Pasaron de largo multitudes reunidas, sin darse cuenta del hombre encadenado en medio de ellos, o la mujer de negro con capa que lo arrastraba más cerca y más cerca del castillo de cristal.

—¿Recuerdas el plan? —murmuró Aelin, manteniendo la cabeza baja y la daga apretada contra su lado.

—Sí —respiraba. Era la única palabra que se podía permitir.

Terry todavía estaba allí –todavía aferrándose. Lo cambió todo. Y nada.

Las multitudes se iban tranquilizando cerca de la valla, como si tuvieran cuidado de los guar- dias uniformados de negro que monitoreaban, sin duda la entrada. El primer obstáculo con el que se habían encontrado.

Aelin se tensó casi imperceptible y se detuvo tan de repente que Albert casi se estrelló contra ella.

—Albert– —La multitud se movió, y él vio la cerca del castillo.

Había cadáveres colgando de las imponentes barras de hierro forjado.

Los cadáveres con uniformes de color rojo y oro.

-Albert-

Él ya se estaba moviendo, y ella maldijo, y se fue con él, fingiendo que lo llevaba de las cadenas, manteniendo la daga apretada en sus costillas.

No sabía cómo no había oído a los cuervos farfullando mientras arrancaban la carne muerta atada a lo largo de cada poste de hierro. Con la multitud, no había podido darse cuenta. O tal vez se había acostumbrado al graznido en todos los rincones de la ciudad.

Sus hombres.

Dieciséis de ellos. Sus compañeros más cercanos, sus más eles guardias.

El primero de ellos tenía el cuello de su uniforme desabrochado, revelando su pecho atravesa- do con verdugones y cortes y marcas.

Ress.

¿Por cuánto tiempo lo torturaron –los torturaron a todos ellos? ¿Desde el rescate de Aedion?

Él atormentó su mente pensando en la última vez que habían tenido contacto. Había asumido que la di cultad se debía a que se estaban escondiendo. No porque –porque estaban siendo–

Albert notó al hombre colgado junto a Ress.

Los ojos de Brullo se habían ido, ya sea por la tortura o los cuervos. Sus manos estaban hin- chadas y trenzadas –parte de su oreja faltaba.

Albert no tenía sonidos en su cabeza, ninguna sensación en su cuerpo.

Era un mensaje, pero no a Aelin Galathynius o a Aedion Ashryver.

Su culpa. Suya.

Él y Aelin no hablaron mientras se acercaban a las puertas de hierro, la muerte de esos hombres persistentes sobre ellos. Cada paso era un esfuerzo. Cada paso era demasiado rápido.

Su culpa.

—Lo siento —murmuró Aelin, empujándolo más cerca de las puertas, donde los guardias uni- formados de negro estaban de hecho monitoreando cada rostro que pasaba en la calle—. Lo siento mucho–

—El plan —dijo, con la voz temblorosa—. Nos cambiamos. Ahora.

-Albert-

Él le dijo lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando terminó, ella se secó las lágrimas mientras le agarra- ba la mano y decía:

—Voy a hacer que cuente

Las lágrimas se habían ido para el momento en que atravesaban la multitud, nada entre ellos y esos adoquines y familiares puertas abiertas.

Hogar –este había sido una vez su hogar.

No reconoció a los guardias alertas de pie en las puertas que una vez había protegido con tanto orgullo, las puertas que había surcado a través hace menos de un año con una asesina recién liberada de Endovier, sus cadenas atadas a la silla.

Ahora ella lo llevaba encadenado a través de esas puertas, una asesina por última vez.

Su caminata se volvió arrogante, y se movía con facilidad fluida hacia los guardias que sacaban sus espadas, con sus anillos negros absorbiendo la luz del sol.

Candy White se detuvo a una distancia sana y levantó la barbilla.

—Díganle a Su Majestad que su Campeona ha vuelto –y que le ha traído un infierno de un premio.

* * *

*Estaré publicando desde el miércoles capítulos diarios si son 2 uno en la mañana y otro en la noche y público 3 el mismo horario pero también en el mediodía. Los quiero.


	70. Chapter 69

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 69**

El manto negro de Aelin ondeaba detrás suyo mientras ella llevaba al capitán caído de la Guardia por los pasillos brillantes del palacio. Oculta en su espalda estaba la espada de su padre, su empuñadura envuelta en un paño negro. Ninguno de los diez escoltas se había molestado en quitarle sus armas.

¿Por qué lo harían, cuando Candy White estaba semanas antes de su esperado regreso, siendo todavía leal al rey y a la corona?

Los pasillos estaban tan tranquilos. Incluso la corte de la reina estaba sellada y silenciada. Corría el rumor de que la reina se había enclaustrado en las montañas desde el rescate de Aedion y había tomado a la mitad de su corte con ella. El resto había desaparecido también, para escapar del aumento de calor en verano –o bien de los horrores que habían venido a gobernar su reino.

Albert no dijo nada, aunque hizo un gran espectáculo al verse furioso, como un hombre perseguido desesperado por encontrar un camino de regreso a la libertad. No había rastro de la devastación que había estado en su rostro al encontrar a sus hombres colgando de las puertas.

Tiró contra las cadenas, y ella se acercó más.

—Yo no lo creo, capitán —ronroneó. Albert no se dignó a responder.

Los guardias se miraron fijamente. Las Marcas del Wyrd escritas con la sangre de Albert la cubrían bajo sus ropas, el olor humano esperanzadoramente cubriendo cualquier pista de su herencia que los Valg de cualquier otra forma podrían descubrir. Sólo había dos demonios en este grupo –una pequeña misericordia.

Así que fueron hacia arriba, arriba, arriba, en el mismo castillo de cristal.

Los pasillos parecían demasiado brillantes como para contener tanta maldad. Los pocos funcionarios pasaron evitaron sus ojos y se escabulleron a lo largo. ¿Había huido todo el mundo desde el rescate de Aedion?

Fue un esfuerzo el no mirar demasiado tiempo a Albert a medida que se acercaban a las enormes puertas de cristal y oro rojo, ya abiertas para revelar el suelo de mármol de color carmesí –la sala del consejo del rey.

Se abrían para revelar al rey, sentado en su trono de cristal. Y a Terry de pie junto a él. Sus caras.

Esas caras.

Eran caras que halaban de él.

Inmundicia humana, el demonio siseó.

La mujer –la reconoció ese rostro mientras ella tiraba de la capucha oscura y se arrodillaba

ante el estrado en el que se encontraba.

—Majestad —dijo. Tenía el pelo más corto de lo que recordaba.

No –no recordaba. Él no la conocía. Y el hombre encadenado a su lado, ensangrentado y sucio...

Gritos, viento, y–

Suficiente, el demonio golpeó. Pero sus rostros–

No conocía esas caras.

A él no le importaban.

 **oooooooo**

El rey de Adarlan, el asesino de su familia, el destructor de su reino, descansaba en el trono de cristal.

—¿No es este un interesante giro de los acontecimientos, Campeona?

Ella sonrió, esperando que los cosméticos que se había aplicado alrededor de sus ojos amortiguaran el turquesa y oro de sus iris, y que el tono rubio ceniza del había teñido su pelo disfrazara su tono, casi idéntico al de Aedion.

—¿Quiere oír una historia interesante, Su Majestad? —¿Implica a mis enemigos en Wendlyn estando muertos? —Oh, eso, y mucho, mucho más.

—¿Por qué no me llegó ninguna palabra, entonces?

El anillo en el dedo parecía absorber la luz. Pero no podía captar ni un sólo rastro de las Llaves del Wyrd, no podía sentirlas aquí, ya que había sentido la presencia del que estaba en el amuleto.

Albert estaba pálido, y no dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo de la habitación.

Aquí fue donde todo había sucedido. Donde habían asesinado a Susana. Donde Terry había sido esclavizado. Donde, erase una vez, le había otorgado su alma al rey bajo un nombre falso, el nombre de una cobarde.

—No me eche la culpa por los pobres mensajeros miedosos —dijo—. Envié la palabra el día antes de irme —sacó dos objetos de la capa y miró por encima del hombro a los guardias, señalando con la barbilla a Albert—. Mírelos.

Ella se acercó al trono y le tendió la mano al rey. Él se inclinó hacia delante, el hedor de él–

Valg. Humano. Hierro. Sangre.

Ella dejó caer dos anillos en su palma. El tintineo de metal contra metal era el único sonido.

—Los anillos de sello del rey y del príncipe heredero de Wendlyn. Habría traído sus cabezas, pero... los funcionarios de inmigración pueden ser tan molestos.

El rey cogió uno de los anillos, su rostro de piedra. El joyero de Eliza había vuelto a hacer un trabajo impresionante al recrear el escudo real de Wendlyn y desgastar los anillos hasta que parezcan antiguos, como reliquias.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú durante el ataque de Narrok en Wendlyn?

—¿Se suponía que debía estar en otro lugar, excepto cazando a mi presa? Los ojos negros del rey se clavaron en los de ella.

—Los maté en cuanto pude —continuó, cruzando los brazos, cuidadosa de las cuchillas ocultas en el traje—. Disculpe por no haber hecho la gran declaración que quería. La próxima vez, tal vez.

Terry no había movido ni un músculo, sus rasgos como de piedra fría por encima del collar alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Y cómo terminas con mi Capitán de la Guardia encadenado?

Albert solamente miraba a Terry, y ella no pensaba que su angustiado, suplicante rostro fuese un acto.

—Él me estaba esperando en el muelle, como un buen perro. Cuando vi que estaba sin su uniforme, tuvo que confesarme todo. Hasta la última cosita conspirativa que ha hecho.

El rey miró al capitán.

—Lo hizo, realmente.

Aelin evitaba la tentación de comprobar el reloj de pie, haciendo tic-tac en el rincón más ale- jado de la habitación, o la posición del sol más allá de la ventana alta hasta el techo. Tiempo. Tenían que alargar su tiempo un poco más. Pero hasta ahora, todo bien.

—Me pregunto —reflexionó el rey, recostándose en su trono—, quién ha estado conspirando más: el capitán, o tú, Campeona. ¿O debería llamarte Aelin?

* * *

*como les prometí un capitulo hoy en la noche publico otro espero que estén pendiente y mañana seguire. Nos leemos


	71. Chapter 70

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 70**

El lugar olía a muerte, como el infierno, al igual que los espacios oscuros entre las estrellas.

Siglos de formación mantuvieron los pasos de Graham ligeros, lo mantuvieron enfocado en el peso letal que acarreaba mientras él y el general se deslizaban a través del antiguo, seco pasillo.

El camino ascendente de piedra había sido arrancado por garras brutales, el espacio tan oscuro que incluso los ojos de Graham le estaban fallando. El general permanecía cerca, sin hacer ruido, salvo por el deslizamiento ocasional de guijarros por debajo de sus botas.

Aelin estaría en el castillo ahora, el capitán en la cuerda como su boleto a la sala del trono.

Sólo unos minutos más, si habían calculado bien, y entonces podrían incendiar su carga mortal y salir pitando.

Minutos después, él estaría a su lado, lleno de magia que usaría para ahogar el aire limpio de los pulmones del rey. Y entonces él disfrutaría viendo como ella lo quemaba vivo. Lentamente.

Aunque sabía que su satisfacción palidecería en comparación con lo que el general sentiría. Lo que todo hijo de Terrasen sentiría.

Pasaron por una puerta de hierro macizo que había sido pelada hacia atrás como si masivas manos con garras hubiesen arrancado sus goznes. La pasarela más allá era de piedra lisa.

Aedion contuvo el aliento en el mismo momento en que el golpeteo bombardeó el cerebro de Graham, justo entre sus ojos.

Piedra del Wyrd.

Aelin le había advertido de la torre –que la piedra le había dado un dolor de cabeza, pero esto... Ella había estado en su cuerpo humano entonces.

Era insoportable, como si su misma sangre retrocediera ante la maldad de la piedra.

Aedion maldijo, y Graham hizo eco de ello.

Pero había una amplia franja de la pared de piedra por delante, y aire puro más allá de ella. Sin atreverse a respirar demasiado fuerte, Graham y Aedion se aliviaron por la rendija.

Una cámara grande, redonda los saludó, anqueada por ocho puertas de hierro abiertas. La parte inferior de la torre del reloj, si sus cálculos eran correctos. La oscuridad de la cámara era casi impenetrable, pero Graham no se atrevió a encender la antorcha que habían traído con ellos. Aedion olfateó, un sonido húmedo. Mojado, porque–

Sangre chorreaba por los labios y la barbilla de Graham. Una hemorragia nasal.

—Date prisa —susurró, dejando su barril en el extremo opuesto de la cámara.

Sólo unos minutos más.

Aedion estacionó su tonel de fuego infernal frente a Graham en la entrada de la cámara. Graham se arrodilló, el golpeteo en su cabeza, de mal en peor con cada latido.

Siguió moviéndose, empujando el dolor hacia atrás mientras dejaba el alambre fusible y lo llevaba hacia donde Aedion se encontraba agachado. El goteo de su hemorragia nasal en el suelo de piedra negro era el único sonido.

—Más rápido —ordenó Graham, y Aedion gruñó en voz baja –ya no estaba dispuesto a ser molestado con advertencias como una distracción. No se sentía como para decirle al general que había dejado de hacerlo hace unos minutos.

Graham sacó su espada, mientras pasaba la puerta por la que habían entrado. Aedion retrocedió hacia él, desenrollando los fusibles unidos a su paso. Tenían que estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de que pudiesen encenderlo, o de lo contrario se convertirían en cenizas.

Él envió una plegaria silenciosa a Mala, que Aelin estuviese esperando el momento oportuno –y que el rey estuviese demasiado centrado en la Asesina y el capitán como para considerar enviar a alguien para abajo.

Aedion lo alcanzó, desenrollando pulgada tras pulgada de fusibles, la línea de una raya blanca en la oscuridad. La otra fosa nasal de Graham empezó a sangrar.

Dioses, el olor de este lugar. La muerte y el hedor y la miseria de la misma. Apenas podía pensar. Era como tener la cabeza en un torno.

Se retiraron hacia el túnel, esos fusibles su única esperanza y salvación. Algo goteaba sobre su hombro. Una oreja sangraba.

Se limpió con la mano libre. Pero no había sangre en su capa.

Graham y Aedion estaban rígidos mientras un gruñido bajo llenó el pasaje. Una cosa en el techo se movió, entonces.

Siete cosas.

Aedion dejó caer el carrete y desenvainó su espada.

Un pedazo de tela –gris, pequeña, desgastada– cayó de las fauces de la criatura que se aferra a la piedra del techo. Su capa –la esquina que faltaba de su capa.

Lorcan había mentido.

Él no había matado a los restantes sabuesos Wyrd. Sólo les había dado el olor de Graham.

 **oooooooooooo**

Aelin Ashryver Galathynius se enfrentaba al Rey de Adarlan.

—Candy, Lillian, Aelin —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. No me importa cómo me llames particularmente.

Ninguno de los guardias detrás de ellos se movió.

Podía sentir los ojos de Albert sobre ella, sentir la atención incesante del príncipe Valg dentro de Terry.

—¿Pensaste —dijo el rey, sonriendo como un lobo—, que no podía mirar dentro de la mente de mi hijo y preguntarle lo que sabía, lo que vio el día del rescate de tu primo?

Ella no lo había sabido, y ciertamente no había planeado revelarse a sí misma de esta manera.

—Me sorprende que te tomara tanto tiempo para darte cuenta de a quién dejaste entrar por la puerta principal. Honestamente, estoy un poco decepcionada.

—Lo mismo podría decir tu gente sobre ti. ¿Cómo fue, Princesa, arrastrarte y meterte en la cama con mi hijo? ¿Tu enemigo mortal? —Terry no hizo más que parpadear— ¿Terminaste con él a causa de la culpa o porque habías ganado un lugar en mi castillo y ya no lo necesitas?

—¿Es la preocupación paternal lo que detecto? Una risa baja.

—¿Por qué no capitán deja de fingir que está atrapado en esas esposas y viene un poco más cerca?

Albert se puso rígido. Pero Aelin le dio un guiño sutil.

El rey ni se molestó en mirar a sus guardias cuando dijo:

-Lárguense.

Como uno mismo, los guardias se fueron, sellando la puerta detrás de ellos. El vidrio pesado gimió, el suelo temblando. Los grilletes de Albert cayeron al suelo, y exionó sus muñecas.

—Tal sucia traición, habitando en mi propia casa. Y pensar que una vez te tuve encadenada –una vez te tuve tan cerca de la ejecución, y no tenía idea de a qué premio en realidad había condenado a Endovier. La Reina de Terrasen –esclava y mi Campeona —el rey desplegó su puño para mirar a los dos anillos en su palma. Los tiró a un lado. Ellos rebotaban sobre el mármol rojo, sonando débilmente—. Es una lástima que no tengas tus llamas ahora, Aelin Galathynius.

Aelin tiró de la tela de la empuñadura de la hoja de su padre y sacó la espada de Orynth.

—¿Dónde están las Llaves del Wyrd?

—Por lo menos eres directa. Pero, ¿qué me harás, heredera de Terrasen, si no te lo digo? —Él hizo un gesto a Terry, y el príncipe descendió los escalones de la tarima, parándose en la parte más baja.

Tiempo –necesitaba tiempo. La torre aún no había sido derribada. —Terry —dijo Albert suavemente.

El príncipe no respondió.

El rey se rió entre dientes.

—¿No corres hoy, capitán?

Albert niveló su mirada en el rey, y sacó a Damaris –el regalo de Aelin a él. El rey dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en el brazo de su trono.

—¿Qué dirían los nobles de Terrasen si supieran que Aelin del Fuego Salvaje tenía una historia tan sangrienta? ¿Si supieran que ella me cedió sus servicios? ¿Qué esperanza tendrían si les diera a conocer que incluso su princesa perdida desde hace mucho tiempo estaba corrompida?

—Por supuesto que te gusta escucharte hablar, ¿no?

El dedo del rey se quedó inmóvil en el trono.

—Admito que no sé cómo no me di cuenta. Eres la misma niña malcriada que presumía de su castillo. Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que te había ayudado. Vi tu mente ese día, Aelin Galathynius. Tú amabas tu casa y tu reino, pero tenías tal deseo de ser ordinaria, tal deseo de ser liberada de tu corona, incluso entonces. ¿Has cambiado tu opinión? Te ofrecí la libertad en bandeja hace diez años, y, sin embargo, terminaste como una esclava de todos modos. Divertido.

Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo. Déjale hablar...

—Tú tenías el elemento sorpresa entonces —dijo Aelin—. Pero ahora sabemos del poder que ejerces.

—¿Lo hacen? ¿Entiendes el costo de las Llaves? ¿En lo que te debes convertir para utilizar una?

Ella apretó su agarre en la espada de Orynth.

—¿Te gustaría estar cabeza a cabeza conmigo entonces, Aelin Galathynius? ¿Para ver si los hechizos que aprendiste, si los libros que me robaste, resistirán? Pequeños trucos, Princesa, en comparación con la brutalidad del poder de las Llaves.

—Terry —dijo Albert de nuevo. El príncipe permaneció mirándola, ahora una sonrisa hambrienta en esos labios sensuales.

—Permítanme demostrarles —dijo el rey. Aelin se preparó, su estómago apretado. Señaló a Terry.

-Arrodíllate.

El príncipe se puso de rodillas. Ella ocultó su mueca de dolor ante el impacto del hueso en mármol. El rey frunció sus cejas. Una oscuridad comenzó a construirse, agrietándose desde el rey como tenedores de relámpagos.

—No —Albert respiraba, dando un paso adelante. Aelin agarró al capitán por el brazo antes de que pudiera hacer algo increíblemente estúpido.

Un mechón de la noche se estrelló en la espalda de Terry y él se arqueó, gimiendo.

—Creo que hay más que tú sabes, Aelin Galathynius —dijo el rey, esa negrura demasiado familiar en crecimiento—. Las cosas que tal vez sólo el heredero de Brannon Galathynius podría haber aprendido.

La tercera Llave Wyrd.

—No te atreverías —dijo Aelin. El cuello del príncipe estaba tenso mientras jadeaba, mientras la oscuridad lo azotaba.

Una vez –dos veces. Montones.

Ella conocía ese dolor.

—Él es tu hijo –tu heredero.

—Te olvidas, Princesa —dijo el rey—, que tengo dos hijos.

Terry gritó mientras otro látigo de la oscuridad cortaba su espalda. Un relámpago negro se dibujó en sus dientes expuestos.

Ella se lanzó –y fue echada hacia atrás por las mismas Marcas que había dibujado en su cuerpo. Un muro invisible de ese dolor negro yacía alrededor de Terry ahora, y sus gritos se hicieron interminables.

Como una bestia tironeando bruscamente de su correa, Albert se lanzó en contra de ella, rugiendo nombre de Terry, la sangre uyendo desde el puño de su chaqueta con cada intento.

De nuevo. De nuevo. De nuevo.

Terry estaba sollozando, la oscuridad saliendo de su boca, encadenando sus manos, mar- cando su espalda, su cuello–

Entonces desapareció.

El príncipe se dejó caer al suelo, detuvo su ataque a medias, su respiración entrecortada, su cara estirada.

—Levántate —dijo el rey.

Terry se puso de pie, su collar negro reluciente mientras su pecho se movía.

—Delicioso —dijo a cosa dentro del príncipe. La bilis quemaba la garganta de Aelin.

—Por favor —dijo con voz ronca Albert al rey, y su corazón se quebró con las palabras, con la agonía y la desesperación—. Libéralo. Di tu precio. Te daré todo.

—¿Entregarías a tu antigua amante, capitán? No veo ninguna utilidad en la pérdida de un arma si no gano una a cambio —el rey hizo un gesto con la mano hacia ella—. Has destruido a mi general y a tres de mis príncipes. Puedo pensar en algunos otros Valg que están muriendo por ponerte encima sus garras –quienes disfrutarían mucho de la oportunidad de deslizarse en tu cuerpo. Es lo justo.

Aelin se atrevió a dar un vistazo hacia la ventana. El sol subía más alto.

—Tú viniste a la casa de mi familia y los asesinaste mientras dormían —dijo Aelin. El reloj viejo comenzó a dar doce campanadas. Un instante después, los miserables, descentrado sonidos de la torre del reloj se escucharon—. Es lo justo —le dijo al rey mientras retrocedía un paso hacia las puertas—, que yo te destruya a cambio.

Ella haló el Ojo de Elena de debajo de su traje. La piedra azul brillaba como una pequeña estrella.

No era sólo un amuleto contra el mal.

Sino una llave en su propio derecho, que podría ser utilizada para desbloquear la tumba de Erawan.

Los ojos del rey se agrandaron y se levantó de su trono. —Acabaste de cometer el peor error de tu vida, muchacha. Él tenía un punto.

Las campanas del mediodía estaban sonando.

Sin embargo la torre del reloj seguía en pie.

* * *

*el capitulo de la noche mañana sigo.

*no se que esta pasando pero cuando edito un capitulo con la compu a parece palabras en el salto de tiempo cuando yo siempre utilizo o pero espero que no sea un leemos.


	72. Chapter 71

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 71**

Graham hizo pivotear su espada y el sabueso del Wyrd cayó hacia atrás, aullando cuando la hoja perforó a través de la piedra y la tierna carne debajo. Pero no lo su ciente como para contenerlo, para acabar con él. Otro sabueso del Wyrd saltó. Donde se abalanzaron, Graham golpeó.

Lado a lado, él y Aedion habían sido empujados contra una pared, concediendo pie tras pie del pasaje, impulsados cada vez más lejos del carrete del fusible que Aedion se había obligado a abandonar.

Un estruendoso y miserable ruido resonó.

En el lapso entre sonidos metálicos, Graham cortó a dos sabuesos del Wyrd, golpes que hubiesen desmembrado a la mayoría de las criaturas.

La torre del reloj sonó. Mediodía.

Los sabuesos del Wyrd fueron arreando de regreso, esquivando golpes de muerte seguros, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance.

Para evitar que lleguen al fusible.

Graham maldijo, e inmediatamente se lanzó en un asalto a tres de ellos, Aedion junto a él. Los sabuesos del Wyrd mantuvieron su formación.

Mediodía, había prometido Aelin. Cuando el sol comenzara a llegar en su punto culminante en el solsticio, la torre se vendría abajo.

El último sonido metálico del reloj sonaba. El mediodía había llegado y pasado.

Y su corazón de fuego, su reina, estaba en ese castillo encima de ellos—dejada solo con su formación mortal y su ingenio para mantenerse viva. Tal vez no por mucho tiempo.

La idea era tan abominable, tan escandalosa, que Graham rugió furioso, más fuerte que los gritos de las bestias.

El bramido le costó a su hermano. Una criatura pegó un tiro pasando la guardia de Graham, saltando, y Aedion soltó una maldición y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Graham olió la sangre de Aedion antes de que la viera.

Debía ser una gran cena para los sabuesos del Wyrd, esa sangre de semi-Hada. Cuatro de ellos saltaron al general como uno solo, sus fauces revelando los dientes de piedra para triturar carne.

Los otros tres se giraron hacia Graham, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para llegar a ese fusible.

Para salvar a la reina que sostenía su corazón en sus manos con cicatrices.

 **honestidad**

Unos pasos por delante de él, Albert miró a Aelin hacia las puertas de cristal, como lo habían planeado después de ver a sus hombres muertos.

La atención del rey estaba jada en el Ojo de Elena alrededor de su cuello. Se lo quitó, soste- niéndolo con una mano rme.

—Estabas buscando esto, ¿no? Pobre Erawan, encerrado en su pequeña tumba por tanto tiempo.

Era un esfuerzo mantenerse en su posición cuando Aelin seguía retrocediendo. — ¿Dónde encontraste eso? —pululó el rey.

Aelin alcanzó a Albert, rozando contra él, un confort y un agradecimiento y un adiós cuando ella continuó:

—Resulta que tus antepasados no aprueban tus a ciones. Las mujeres Galathynius pegamos juntas, ya sabes.

Por primera vez en su vida, Albert vio el rostro del rey ojo. Pero entonces el hombre dijo:

—Y ¿ese antiguo necio tonto te dijo que pasará si manejas la otra llave que ya posees?

Ella estaba tan cerca de las puertas.

—Deja al príncipe, o destruiré esto aquí y Erawan puede quedarse encarcelado —deslizó la cadena en su bolsillo.

—Muy bien —dijo el rey. Miró a Terry, que no mostró ningún signo de ni siquiera recordar su propio nombre, a pesar de lo que la bruja había escrito en las paredes de su ciudad—. Anda. Recupéralo.

La oscuridad aumentó en Terry, escapándose como la sangre en el agua, y la cabeza de Albert dio un estallido de dolor.

Aelin corrió, explotando a través de las puertas de cristal.

Más rápido de lo que debería ser, Terry corrió tras ella, hielo cubriendo el suelo, la habitación. El frío de ello golpeó su respiración. Pero Terry no echó un vistazo a su dirección antes de que ya no estuviera.

El rey dio un paso hacia bajo de la tarima, su aliento empañándolo delante de él.

Albert levantó su espada, sosteniendo su posición entre las puertas abiertas y el conquistador de su continente.

El rey dio otro paso.

— ¿Más payasadas heroicas? ¿No te aburres alguna vez de ellas, Capitán?

Albert no cedió.

—Asesinó a mis hombres. Y a Sorscha.

—Y a muchos más.

Otro paso. El rey miró fijamente sobre el hombro de Albert al vestíbulo donde Aelin y Terry habían desaparecido.

—Terminará ahora —dijo Albert.

Los príncipes Valg habían sido letales en Wendlyn. Pero habitando el cuerpo de Terry, con la magia de Terry...

Aelin se lanzó hacia abajo, al vestíbulo, anqueando las ventanas de cristal, el mármol por debajo—nada más que el cielo abierto alrededor de ella.

Y detrás, cargando tras suyo como una tormenta negra, estaba Terry.

Hielo extendiéndose de él, escharcha que astillaba a lo largo de las ventanas. En el momento en que el hielo la golpeó, Aelin sabía que no daría otro paso.

Había memorizado cada vestíbulo y hueco de la escalera gracias a los mapas de Albert. Se empujó a sí misma más, orando que Albert comprara tiempo su ciente, cuando se acercó a una escalera estrecha y se lanzó, dando pasos de dos y tres.

El hielo agrietó a lo largo del vidrio justo detrás de ella y el frio trozo en sus talones. Más rápido, más rápido.

Alrededor y alrededor, y voló. Era pasado el mediodía. Si algo había salido mal con Graham y Aedion...

Golpeó la parte superior de las escaleras, y el hielo hizo el aterrizaje tan resbaladizo que patinó, yendo de lado, bajando...

Se agarró de una mano contra el suelo, su piel desgarrándose contra el hielo. Se estrelló contra una pared de vidrio y se recuperó, entonces fue corriendo otra vez cuando el hielo se cerró en torno a ella.

Más alto, tenía que llegar más alto. Y Albert, ante el rey...

No se permitió pensar en eso. Lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas de las paredes, pasando a su lado.

Su aliento era una llama en su garganta.

—Te lo dije —una fría voz masculina dijo desde atrás, en absoluto sin aliento. Telarañas de hielo a través de las ventanas de cada lado—. Te dije que te arrepentirías de no matarme. Que destruiría todo lo que amas.

Alcanzó un puente cubierto de cristal que se extendía entre dos de las torres más altas. El suelo era completamente transparente, por lo que pudo ver cada centímetro de la caída al suelo muy, pero muy por debajo.

Escarcha cubría las ventanas.

Cristal explotó, y un grito roto salió de su garganta cuando cortó en su espalda.

Aelin giró hacia un lado de la ventana rota ahora, el demasiado pequeño armazón de hierro, y la caída más allá.

Se lanzó a través de ella.

* * *

*1er cap de día en la noche otro.


	73. Chapter 72

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 72**

Brillante, al aire libre, el viento rugiendo en sus oídos.

Aelin aterrizó en el puente de vidrio un nivel más abajo, sus rodillas reventando cuando absorbieron el impacto y rodó. Su cuerpo gritó en agonía por los cortes en sus brazos y espalda donde habían trozos de vidrio pegados limpiamente a través de su traje, pero ya se encontraba corriendo por la puerta de la torre en el otro extremo del puente.

Miró a tiempo para ver a Terry precipitarse directamente a través del espacio que había despejado, sus ojos fijos en ella.

Aelin se arrojó a la puerta abierta cuando el retumbo de Terry golpeando el puente sonó.

Cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella, pero aun así no pudo sellar el creciente frío.

Solo un poco más lejos.

Aelin corrió por las escaleras en espiral de la torre, medio llorando a través de sus apretados dientes.

Graham. Aedion. Albert.

La puerta se destrozó desde las bisagras en la base de la torre y el frío explotó a través de ella, robándole el aliento.

Pero Aelin había llegado a la cumbre de la torre. Más allá de ella, otra pasarela de cristal, delgada y desnuda, extendiéndose más allá de una de las otras torres.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando el sol se arrastró a través del otro lado del edificio, las torrecillas más altas de los alrededores del castillo de cristal y sofocándola como una jaula de oscuridad.

 **oooo**

Aelin había salido, llevándose a Terrycon ella.

Albert había obtenido ese tiempo, en un último intento de salvar a su amigo y a su rey.

Cuando ella había irrumpido en su casa esta mañana, sollozando y riendo, le había explicado lo que la Líder del Ala le había escrito, el pago que la bruja le había dado a cambio de salvar su vida. Terry todavía seguía allí, seguía luchando.

Ella había planeado en tomar a los dos de una sola vez, al rey y al príncipe, y él había accedido en ayudarla, para tratar de hablar con Terry otra vez mediante la humanidad, para tratar de convencer al príncipe de luchar. Hasta el momento en que había visto a sus hombres colgando de las puertas.

Ahora él no tenía ningún interés en hablar.

Si Aelin tenía una posibilidad –de casualidad– de liberar a Terry de ese collar, necesitaba al rey fuera de la escena. Aun si le costaba la venganza de su familia y reino.

Albert se alegró de tener ese resultado de su parte –y en el nombre de mucho más. El rey miró la espada de Albert, luego su cara, y se rió.

— ¿Vas a matarme, Capitán? Eres tan dramático.

Ellos habían salido. Aelin había sacado a Terry, su engaño tan impecable que incluso Albert se había creído que el Ojo en sus manos era verdaderamente eso, pues lo había inclinado hacia el sol por lo que la piedra azul brillaba. No tenía idea de dónde había puesto el verdadero o si incluso lo llevaba con ella.

Todo, todo lo que habían hecho, y habían perdido, y luchado por ello. Todo por este momento.

El rey siguió acercándose, y Albert sostuvo su espada ante él, sin ceder un paso.

Por Ress. Por Brullo. Por Susana. Por Terry. Por Aelin y Aedion, y su familia, por los miles de asesinados en los campos de trabajo. Y por Alicia –a quién le había mentido, quién esperaría un regreso que no pasaría, por el tiempo que no tendrían juntos.

No se arrepentía de aquello.

Una ola de oscuridad se estrelló contra él, y retrocedió un paso, las marcas de protección hormigueando en la piel.

—Perdiste —jadeó Albert. La sangre deslizándose lejos bajo su ropa, picando.

Otra ola de oscuridad, idéntica a la que había golpeado a Terry—contra la que Terry había sido incapaz de resistir.

Albert sintió aquel momento: el palpitar de la agonía interminable, el susurro del dolor por venir. El rey se acercó. Albert levantó su espada más alto.

—Tus protecciones están fallando, muchacho.

Albert sonrió, el sabor a sangre en su boca.

—Lo bueno es que el acero dura mucho más tiempo.

El sol a través de las ventanas calentó la espada de Albert —como si fuera un abrazo, como si lo estuviera confortando. Como si le dijera que era la hora.

Voy a hacer el recuento, le había prometido Aelin.

Él había comprado su tiempo.

Una ola de oscuridad se alzó detrás del rey, aspirando la luz de la habitación.

Albert extendió sus brazos cuando la oscuridad lo golpeó, lo rompió hasta que no había nada más pero luz –quemando luz azul, cálida y acogedora.

Aelin y Terry habían salido. Era suficiente. Cuando el dolor vino, no tenía miedo.

* * *

*capitulo de la mañana otro en la tarde y para finalizar otro en la noche. Nos leemos.


	74. Chapter 73

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 73**

Iba a matarla.

Él quería matarla.

Su cara, esa cara...

Él se acercaba a la mujer, paso a paso a través del puente estrecho y sombreado, las torrecillas altas por encima de ellos brillando con luz cegadora.

Sangre cubría sus brazos, y jadeó cuando retrocedió ante él, sus manos ante ella, un anillo de oro brillando en su dedo. La podía olerla ahora—la sangre inmortal, fuerte en sus venas.

—Terry —dijo ella.

No conocía ese nombre. Y él iba a matarla.

* * *

*Capitulo de la tarde esperen el de la noche.


	75. Chapter 74

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 74**

Tiempo. Necesitaba más tiempo, o robarlo, mientras que el puente todavía quedaba en la sombra, mientras el sol lentamente, lentamente se movía.

—Terry —suplicó Aelin otra vez.

—Voy a destriparte de dentro hacia afuera —dijo el demonio.

El hielo se extendió a través del puente. El cristal en su espalda se movía y arrancaba en ella con cada paso que daba en retiro hacia la puerta de la torre.

Todavía la torre del reloj no se había venido abajo. Pero el rey aún no había llegado.

—Tu padre está en la sala del consejo —dijo ella, luchando contra el dolor astillando a través de ella—. Él está allí con Albert, con tu amigo y tu padre probablemente ya lo mató.

—Bien.

—Albert —dijo Aelin, su voz rompiéndose. Su pie se deslizó contra un trozo de hielo, y el mundo se inclinó cuando ella estabilizó su equilibrio. La caída al suelo de cientos de pies por debajo le golpeó en el estómago, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el príncipe cuando la agonía onduló en su cuerpo otra vez—. Albert. Se sacrificó. Se dejará poner ese collar por ti, para que tú puedas salir.

—Voy a poner un collar en ti, y luego podemos jugar.

Ella golpeó la puerta de la torre, buscando a tientas por el pestillo.

Pero estaba congelado.

Agarró el hielo, echando un vistazo entre el príncipe y el sol que había comenzado a azomarse en la esquina de la torre.

Terry estaba a diez pasos de distancia.

Ella giró alrededor.

—Susana. Su nombre era Susana, y ella te amaba. Te amaba. Y ellos la alejaron de ti.

Cinco pasos.

No había nada humano en esa cara, ningún parpadeo de memoria en esos ojos za ro.

Aelin comenzó a llorar, incluso cuando la sangre goteó hacia debajo de su nariz por la cercanía.

—Volví por ti. Tal como lo prometí.

Una daga de hielo apareció en su mano, su punta letal destellando como una estrella en la luz del sol.

—No me importa —dijo Terry.

Empujó una mano entre ellos como si le pudiera apartar, agarrando una de sus propias manos apretadas. Su piel era tan fría como la que usó para hundir el cuchillo a su lado.

 **ooo**

La sangre de Graham roció de su boca mientras la criatura se estrelló contra él, tirándolo al suelo.

Cuatro estaban muertos, pero tres permanecían entre él y el fusible.

Aedion gritó de dolor y furia, permaneciendo en la línea, manteniendo a los otros tres a raya cuando Graham condujo su familiar espada.

La criatura volteó hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

Las tres bestias convergieron otra vez, locas con la sangre de Hada que ahora cubría el paso. Su sangre. Aedion. La cara del general ya estaba pálida por la pérdida de la misma. No podían soportar esto por mucho más tiempo.

Pero tenían que derribar esa torre.

Como si fueran una sola mente, un cuerpo, los tres sabuesos del Wyrd arremetieron, conduciéndolo a él y Aedion aparte, uno saltando para el general, y dos para él

Graham cayó cuando unas mandíbulas de piedra se aferraron a su pierna.

El hueso se rompió, y una oscuridad aplastó en...

Rugió contra la oscuridad que significaba muerte.

Graham dio una cuchillada de combate en el ojo de la criatura, atravesándolo profundamente, cuando la segunda bestia arremetió contra su brazo extendido.

Pero algo enorme golpeó a la criatura, y gimió cuando fue arrojada contra la pared. El muerto fue lanzado lejos un segundo más tarde, y entonces...

Y entonces ahí estaba Lorcan, con su espada fuera y balanceando, con un grito de guerra en sus labios cuando atravesó a las criaturas restantes.

Graham bramó contra la agonía que sentía por la parte inferior de la pierna cuando se puso de pie, equilibrando su peso. Aedion ya estaba de pie, su cara manchada de sangre, pero sus ojos claros.

Una de las criaturas arremetió contra Aedion y Graham lanzó su cuchillo de lucha,–lo lanzó con fuerza y acierto, directamente a su boca abierta. El sabueso del Wyrd golpeó el suelo a sólo seis pulgadas de los pies del general.

Lorcan era un torbellino de acero, su furia inigualable. Graham sacó su otro cuchillo, preparándose para lanzarlo.

Al igual que Lorcan condujo su espada limpiamente al cráneo de la criatura. El silencio, un silencio total en el túnel ensangrentado.

Aedion se revolvió, cojeando y balanceando, hacia el fusible a veinte pasos. Todavía estaba conectado con la bobina.

—Ahora —vociferó Graham. No le importaba si ellos no lo hacían fuera. Por todo lo que sabía... Un dolor fantasmal punzó a través de sus costillas, brutalmente, violento y repugnante.

Sus rodillas se doblaron. No era el dolor de su herida, pero de otro.

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

Podría haber gritado eso, podría haber rugido eso, cuando subió por el paso de la salida, cuan- do sintió esa agonía, ese escalofrió.

Las cosas habían ido muy, pero muy mal.

Él dio otro paso antes de que su pierna se doblara, y era solo ese vínculo invisible, el esfuerzo y desgaste, que lo mantenía consciente. Un cuerpo duro, empapado de sangre se estrelló contra el suyo, un brazo envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura, acarreándolo encima.

—Corre, estúpido idiota —siseó Lorcan entre dientes, acarreándolo desde el fusible.

Aedion estaba agachado sobre él, sus manos ensangrentadas estables cuando agarró el pedernal y golpeó.

Una vez. Dos veces.

Entonces una chispa y una llama rugieron lejos en la oscuridad.

Corrieron como el infierno.

—Más rápido —dijo Lorcan, y Aedion los alcanzó, tomando el otro brazo de Graham y añadiendo su fuerza y velocidad.

Por el corredor. Más allá de las puertas de hielo rotas, en las alcantarillas. No había su ciente tiempo y espacio entre ellos y la torre.

Y Aelin.

El vínculo se tensó, deshaciéndose. No.

Aelin.

Lo oyeron antes de que lo sintieran.

La carencia absoluta del sonido, como el mundo se había puesto en pausa. Seguido de un boom que suró.

—Muévanse —dijo Lorcan, una orden ladrada que tenía a Graham obedeciendo ciegamente como lo había hecho durante siglos.

Entonces el viento, el viento seco, ardiente que deselló su piel.

Entonces un destello cegador de luz.

Entonces el calor, tal calor que Lorcan maldijo, empujándolos en una alcoba. Los túneles se sacudieron; el mundo tembló.

El techo se vino abajo.

Cuando el polvo y la suciedad se despejaron, cuando el cuerpo de Graham cantó con dolor y alegría y poder, el camino hasta el castillo fue bloqueado. Y detrás de ellos, se extendían en la oscuridad de las cloacas, cien comandantes Valg y soldados de pie, armados y sonriendo.

 **oooo**

Oliendo el reino de Huellas con sangre de Valg, Manon y Asterin se elevaban hacia abajo del continente, a Morath, cuando...

Un suave viento, un estremecimiento en el mundo, un silencio.

Asterin ladró un grito, su dragón poniéndose derecho como si hubieran arrancado las riendas. Abraxos soltó un grito por su cuenta, pero Manon simplemente miró hacia abajo en la tierra, donde las aves estaban tomando un vuelo en el resplandor que parecía correr por delante...

La magia que ahora se rizaba a través del mundo, libre.

La oscuridad la abrazaba. Magia.

Independientemente de qué había pasado, cómo había sido liberada, a Manon no le importaba.

Ese mortal, peso humano desapareció. La fuerza corrió a través de ella, sus huesos como una capa de armadura.

Invencible, inmortal, imparable.

Manon inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, al cielo, extendió sus brazos ampliamente y rugió.

 **oooo**

La Guarida estaba sumida en caos.

Las brujas y la gente corrían alrededor, gritando.

Magia.

La magia era libre.

No era posible.

Pero ella lo podía sentir, incluso con el collar alrededor de su cuello y la cicatriz en su brazo. Se desató una gran bestia en su interior.

Una bestia que ronroneaba la Sombra de Fuego.

 **ooo**

Aelin se arrastró lejos de la puerta manchada con su sangre, lejos del príncipe Valg, que se echó a reír cuando ella agarró su costado y avanzó poco a poco a través del puente, su sangre dejando una mancha detrás de ella.

El sol todavía se arrastraba alrededor desde la torre.

—Terry —dijo, sus piernas empujando contra el cristal, su sangre goteando entre sus dedos glaciales, calentándolos—. Recuerda.

El príncipe Valg la acechó, sonriendo ligeramente cuando ella se derrumbó en frente suyo en el centro del puente. Las sombras de la torre del castillo de cristal se cernían a su alrededor, una tumba. Su tumba.

—Terry, recuerda —dijo con voz entrecortada. Él había perdido su corazón –apenas.

—Dijo que debía recuperarte, pero tal vez me divierta primero.

Dos cuchillos aparecieron en sus manos, curvados y malévolos.

El sol empezó a brillar justo por arriba de la torre.

—Recuerda a Albert —rogó—. Recuerda a Susana. Acuérdate de mí. Un retumbo sacudió el castillo en algún sitio al otro lado del edificio.

Y luego un gran viento, un viento suave, un viento encantador, como si la canción del corazón del mundo se hiciera con él.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y presionó su mano contra su lado, sacando un aliento.

—Tenemos que volver —dijo Aelin, empujando más su mano y más duro en su herida hasta que la sangre se detuviera, hasta que solo sus lágrimas huyeran—. Terry, tenemos que volver de esta pérdida –de esta oscuridad. Tenemos que volver, y volví por ti.

Ella estaba llorando, llorando cuando el viento se desvaneció y su herida comenzó a cerrarse. Las dagas del príncipe se habían a forjado en sus manos.

Y en su dedo, el anillo de oro de Athril brilló.

—Lucha —jadeó. El sol se desvió más cerca—. Lucha contra ello. Tenemos que volver.

Más brillante y más brillante, el anillo de oro palpitó en su dedo.

El príncipe se tambaleó hacia atrás, su rostro retorcido.

—Gusano humano.

Había estado demasiado ocupado apuñalándolo para observar el anillo que ella había desliza- do en su dedo cuando había agarrado su mano como si quisiera empujarlo lejos.

—Quítalo —gruñó él, tratando de tocarlo –y siseando como si quemara—. ¡Quítalo!

El hielo creció, extendiéndose hacia ella, rápido como los rayos de luz del sol que ahora se dispararon entre las torres, refractando en cada copa de la azotea y el puente, llenando el castillo con la luz gloriosa de Mala, la Portadora de Fuego.

El puente –el puente que ella y Albert habían escogido para este propósito, para este momento en el ápice del solsticio– estaba justo en medio del mismo.

La luz le pego, llevando su corazón con la fuerza de una estrella en explosión.

Con un rugido, el príncipe Valg envió una ola de hielo hacia ella, lanzas y lanzas a su pecho.

Así que Aelin arrojó sus manos hacia el príncipe, hacia su amigo, y lanzó su magia a él con todo lo que tenía.

* * *

*Capitulo de la noche continuamos mañana. Nos leemos.


	76. Chapter 75

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 75**

Había fuego, y luz, y oscuridad, y hielo.

Pero la mujer –la mujer estaba allí, a mitad de camino a través del puente, sus manos ante ella cuando se puso a sus pies.

No había sangre filtrándose desde donde el hielo la había apuñalado. Solo piel limpia y pulida se asomaba a través del material negro de su traje.

Se había sanado con magia.

A su alrededor había mucho fuego y luz, tirando de él.

Tenemos que volver, dijo. Cómo si ella supiera lo que era ésta oscuridad, los horrores existían. Luchar contra ello.

Una luz quemaba en su dedo –una luz que se rompía dentro de él.

Una luz que se rompía en astillas en la oscuridad.

Recuerda, dijo.

Sus llamas se destrozaron en él, y el demonio gritaba. Pero no le hizo daño alguno. Sus llamas solo mantuvieron al demonio a raya.

Recuerda.

Una brizna de luz en la oscuridad.

Una puerta agrietada.

Recuerda.

Sobre el grito del demonio, empujó y miró a través de sus ojos. Sus ojos. Y vio a Candy White de pie delante de él.

 **ooooooo**

Aedion escupió sangre en los escombros. Graham apenas permanecía consciente cuando se inclinó contra el derrumbe detrás de ellos, mientras Lorcan trató de cortar un camino a través de la embestida de los combatientes Valg.

Más y más en los túneles, armados y sanguinarios, alertados por la explosión.

Drenados e incapaces de invocar a fondo su magia tan pronto, incluso Graham y Lorcan no serían capaces de mantener a los Valgs ocupado por mucho tiempo.

A Aedion le quedaban dos cuchillas. Sabía que no saldrían vivos de estos túneles.

Los soldados llegaron en una interminable ola, sus ojos huecos encendidos con sed de sangre.

Incluso aquí abajo, Aedion podía oír a la gente gritando en las calles, bien por la explosión o porqué la magia que volvía a inundar sus tierras. Ese viento... nunca había olido nada como ello, nunca lo haría de nuevo.

Habían derrumbado la torre. Lo habían hecho.

Ahora su reina tendría su magia. Tal vez ahora tendría una oportunidad.

Aedion destruyó al comandante Valg más cercano a él, sangre negra salpicando en sus manos, y se dedicó a los dos que intervinieron para reemplazarlo. Detrás de él, los alientos de Graham raspaban. Demasiado trabajo.

La magia del príncipe, drenada, por la pérdida de sangre, había comenzado a vacilar momentos atrás, ya no siendo capaz de quitar el aire de los pulmones de los soldados. Ahora no era más que un viento frío empujando contra ellos, manteniéndolos a raya.

Aedion no había reconocido la magia de Lorcan cuando le había criticado duramente acerca de los oscuros vientos casi invisibles. Pero donde golpeaba, los soldados caían. Y no se levantaron.

También, él estaba fallando ahora.

Aedion apenas podía levantar el brazo de la espada. Solo un poco más de tiempo; unos minutos más manteniendo a estos soldados ocupados para que su reina pudiera estar libre de distracciones.

Con un gruñido de dolor, Lorcan fue sumergido por media docena de soldados y empujado fuera de la vista en la oscuridad.

Aedion siguió balanceándose y balanceándose hasta que no hubo ningún Valg delante de él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los soldados se habían retirado veinte pasos y se reagruparon.

Una línea sólida de soldados Valg de pie, sus números estirándose lejos en la penumbra, viéndolo, sosteniendo sus espadas. Esperando la orden de ataque. Demasiados. Demasiados para escapar.

—Ha sido un honor, Príncipe —le dijo Aedion a Graham. La única respuesta de Graham fue un gruñido.

El comandante Valg anduvo con paso majestuoso al frente de la línea, su propia espada hacia fuera. En algún lugar en la alcantarilla, soldados comenzaron a gritar. Lorcan –que odioso egoísta– debió haber cortado una ruta a través de ellos. Y corrió.

—Carguen a mi señal —dijo el comandante, su anillo negro brillando cuando levantó una mano.

Aedion caminó frente a Graham, aunque fuera inútil. Matarían a Rowan una vez él muriera, de todos modos. Pero al menos caería luchando, defendiendo a su hermano. Al menos tendría eso.

La gente seguía gritando en la calle de arriba –chillando de terror ciego, los sonidos de pánico creciendo, más fuerte.

—Con calma —dijo el comandante a los luchadores.

Aedion respiró –uno de sus últimos respiros, se dio cuenta. Graham se enderezó lo mejor que pudo, el contra la muerte que ahora hacía una seña, y Aedion podría haber jurado que el príncipe susurró el nombre de Aelin. Más gritos de los soldados en la parte posterior; algunos en la parte delantera se giraron para ver qué era el pánico detrás de ellos.

A Aedion no le importaba. No con una la de espadas ante ellos, reluciente como los dientes de un poderosos animal.

La mano del comandante bajó.

Y fue rasgada limpiamente por un leopardo fantasma.

Por Evangeline, por su libertad, por su futuro.

Cuando Eliza embistió, acuchillando con garras y colmillos, los soldados murieron.

Ella había andado a mitad de camino por la ciudad antes de que saliera de ese carro. Le dijo a Evangeline que tomara el camino hacia la casa de campo de los Faliqs, que fuera una buena chica y permaneciera segura. Eliza había corrido dos cuadras hacia el castillo, sin preocuparse si ella tenía muy poco que ofrecer en la lucha, cuando el viento se cerró de golpe en ella y una canción salvaje centelleó en su sangre.

Entonces derramó su piel humana, esa jaula mortal, y corrió, rastreando el olor de sus amigos.

Los soldados en la alcantarilla estaban gritando mientras ella rasgaba en ellos –una muerte por cada día en el infierno, una muerte por su niñez arrebatada y de Evangeline. Era furia, era ira, era venganza.

Aedion y Graham estaban apoyados contra el derrumbe, sus rostros sangrientos y enormes cuando saltó sobre la espalda de un centinela y destrozó su columna limpiamente. Oh, a ella le gustaba este cuerpo.

Más soldados irrumpieron en las alcantarillas y Eliza se giró hacia ellos, entregándose totalmente a la bestia cuya forma tomó. Se convirtió en muerte encarnada.

Cuando no había ninguno olvidado, cuando la sangre empapó su piel pálida –sangre que de- gustaba a malvado– hizo una pausa al fin.

—El palacio —jadeó Graham en dónde había caído contra las piedras, Aedion presionando la mano en la herida de la pierna del Guerrero Hada. Graham señaló a la alcantarilla abierta detrás de ellos, llena de sangre derramada—. A la reina.

Una orden y una súplica.

Eliza asintió con la cabeza peluda, esa asquerosa sangre goteando de sus fauces, la sangre negra en sus colmillos, y corrió por el camino que había venido.

La gente gritó al leopardo fantasma que se disparó en la calle, elegante como una echa, esquivando el relincho de caballos y carruajes.

El castillo de cristal surgió, medio envuelto por el humo y las ruinas de la torre del reloj, y luz, fuego, estallaron entre sus torrecillas. Aelin.

Aelin todavía estaba viva, y luchando como el infierno.

Las puertas de hierro del castillo aparecieron, ensartadas con cadáveres apestosos.

El fuego y la oscuridad se cerraron de golpe en la cima del castillo, y el pueblo quedó en silencio cuando señalaron. Eliza corrió por las puertas, y la muchedumbre la divisó por fin, luchando y quejándose para salir de su camino. Despejaron el camino directo a la entrada abierta.

Revelando treinta guardias del Valg armados con ballestas alineadas frente a ella, listas para disparar.

Todos ellos entrenados con sus armas contra ella.

Treinta guardias con echas –y más allá de ellos, un camino abierto al castillo. Por Aelin.

Eliza saltó. El guardia más cercano disparó limpiamente, un tiro en espiral derecho a su pecho.

Sabía, con los sentidos de ese leopardo, que acertaría.

Sin embargo Eliza no redujo la marcha. No se detuvo.

Por Evangeline. Por su futuro. Por su libertad. Por los amigos que habían llegado por ella. La echa se acercó a su corazón.

Y fue golpeada en el aire por una echa.

Eliza aterrizó en la cara del guardia y la trituró con sus garras.

Solo había un tirador con ese tipo de objetivo.

Eliza soltó un rugido, y se convirtió en una tormenta de muerte sobre los guardias más cercanos a ella mientras las echas llovían en el resto.

Cuando Eliza se atrevió a mirar, fue a tiempo para ver a Alicia Faliq sacando otra echa en lo alto de la azotea vecina, anqueada por sus rebeldes, y disparando limpiamente a través del ojo del guardia final entre Eliza y el castillo.

— ¡Anda! —gritó Alicia sobre la muchedumbre en pánico.

La llama y la noche combatían en las torres más altas, y la tierra se estremeció.

Eliza ya corría por la pendiente, encorvándose el camino entre los árboles.

Nada más que la hierba y los árboles y el viento.

Nada más que este cuerpo elegante, potente, su forma de corazón ardiente y radiante, cantando con cada paso, cada curva que tomaba, fluido y rápido y libre.

Más y más rápido, cada movimiento de ese cuerpo de leopardo era con alegría, incluso cuando su reina luchaba por su reino y su mundo alto, arriba.

* * *

*Capitulo dela mañana esperen el de la tarde y el de la noche. Nos leemos


	77. Chapter 76

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 76**

Aelin jadeó, luchando contra la palpitación en su cabeza.

Demasiado pronto; demasiado poder demasiado pronto. No había tenido tiempo para sacarlo por el camino seguro, cayendo lentamente a las profundidades.

El cambio en su forma Hada no había ayudado –solo había hecho que el Valg oliera peor.

Terry estaba de rodillas, agarrando su mano, donde el anillo seguía brillando, marcando su carne.

Envió tinieblas que se rompían contra ella una y otra vez –y cada vez, ella cerraba de golpe lejos con una pared de llamas.

Pero su sangre se calentaba.

—Trata, Terry —ella le pidió, su lengua como papel en su boca reseca.

—Te mataré, perra Hada.

Una risa baja sonó detrás de ella.

Aelin dio media vuelta –sin atreverse a darla la espalda a cualquiera de ellos, incluso si esto significaba exponerse a sí misma a la caída libre.

El Rey de Adarlan estaba de pie en la puerta abierta al otro extremo del puente.

Albert.

—Un noble esfuerzo del capitán. Tratar de ganar tiempo para que pudieras salvar a mi hijo.

Lo había intentado, pero...

—Castígala—silbó el demonio desde el otro extremo del puente.

—Paciencia —pero el rey se puso rígido cuando tomó el anillo de oro que quemaba en la mano de Terry. Esa cara dura, brutal se apretó—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Terry se movió violentamente, estremeciéndose, y soltó un grito que puso a prueba sus oídos de Hada.

Aelin sacó la espada de su padre.

—Mataste a Albert —dijo ella, sus palabras huecas.

—El muchacho ni siquiera consiguió un solo golpe —sonrió socarronamente a la espada de Orynth—. Dudo que lo consigas, también.

Terry se quedó en silencio.

Aelin gruñó:

—Lo mataste.

El rey se acercó, sus pisadas golpeando en el puente de cristal.

—Lo único que lamento —le dijo el rey a ella—, es que no conseguí que tomara mi tiempo. Copió un paso –solo uno.

El rey sacó a Nothung.

—Me tomaré mi tiempo contigo, sin embargo.

Aelin levantó su espada en ambas manos.

Entonces...

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Terry.

La voz era ronca, rota.

El rey y Aelin se volvieron hacia el príncipe.

Pero los ojos de Terry estaban en su padre, y ardían como las estrellas.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de Albert?

El rey espetó:

—Silencio.

—Lo mataste —no era una pregunta.

Los labios de Aelin comenzaron a temblar, y construyó un túnel abajo, abajo, abajo en su interior.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice? —dijo el rey, levantando sus cejas.

— ¿Mataste a Albert?

La luz en la mano de Terry se quemó.

Pero el collar alrededor de su cuello permaneció.

—Tú —espetó el rey –y Aelin se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir cuando una lanza de oscuridad fue por ella tan rápido, demasiado rápido–

La oscuridad se rompió contra una pared de hielo.

 **ooo**

Terry.

Su nombre era Terry.

Terry Grandchester, y era el Príncipe Heredero de Adarlan.

Y Candy White –Aelin Galathynius, su amiga... había vuelto por él.

Se enfrentó a él, una antigua espada en sus manos.

— ¿Terry? —respiró.

El demonio dentro de él estaba gritando y suplicando, rasgándose en él, tratando de negociar.

Una ola de oscuridad irrumpió en el escudo de hielo que había lanzado entre la princesa y su padre. Pronto –pronto el rey se abriría camino a través de él.

Terry levantó sus manos al collar de piedra del Wyrd –frío, liso, tocando. ¡No!, gritó el demonio. ¡No!

Había lágrimas en la cara de Aelin cuando Terry se apoderó de la negra piedra alrededor de su garganta.

Y, gritando su pena, su rabia, su dolor, rompió el collar de su cuello.

* * *

*publico en la noche y ya publique de la mañana


	78. Chapter 77

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 77**

El collar de piedra del Wyrd se partió en dos, cortando a lo largo de la fisura por la cual el poder se había filtrado en el anillo. Terry estaba jadeando, y la sangre corría por su nariz, pero Aelin murmuró, y la voz era la suya. Era él.

Ella corrió, envainando la espada de Orynth, llegando a su lado al mismo tiempo en que la pared de hielo explotó debajo de un martillo de oscuridad.

El poder del rey se dirigió hacia ellos, y Aelin levantó una sola mano. Un escudo de fuego es- talló, y la oscuridad se retiró hacia atrás.

3⁄4 Ninguno de ustedes saldrá de aquí con vida 3⁄4 dijo el rey, su voz áspera deslizándose a través del fuego.

Terry se apoyó en ella, y Aelin deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo.

El dolor parpadeó en su estómago, y un palpitar comenzó en su sangre. Ella no podía aguantar, no desprevenida, incluso cuando el sol se mantenía en su apogeo, como si la mismísima Mala quisiera quedarse un poco más para poder amplicar los dones que ya había derramado sobre una princesa de Terrasen.

Terry dijo Aelin, el dolor se movió por su espalda mientras que el cansancio se acercaba.

Él movió su cabeza, su mirada todavía ja en el muro de llamas parpadeantes. Tal dolor, y pena, y rabia en esos ojos. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, por debajo de todo eso –una chispa de espíritu. De esperanza.

Aelin extendió su mano una pregunta y una oferta y una promesa. Para un mejor futuro dijo.

Regresaste dijo, como si eso fuera una respuesta.

Ellos se tomaron de las manos.

Por lo que el mundo terminó. Y el siguiente comenzó. Ellos eran in nitos.

Ellos eran el principio y el fin; eran la eternidad.

El rey de pie delante de ellos se quedó boquiabierto mientras que el escudo de llamas se ex-tinguía para revelar a Aelin y Terry, tomados de la mano, brillando como dioses renacidos mientras que su magia se entrelazaba.

Tú eres mía rugió el hombre. Él se convirtió en oscuridad; doblándose a sí mismo en el poder que llevaba, como si no fuera nada más que malicia en un viento oscuro.

Los atacó, y los envolvió en oscuridad.

Pero ellos se mantuvieron unidos el uno junto al otro, el pasado y el presente y el futuro; parpadeando entre la antigua sala en un castillo de la montaña encaramada sobre Orynth, un puente suspendido entre torres de cristal, y otro lugar, perfecto y extraño, donde ellos habían sido creados a partir de polvo de estrellas y luz.

Una pared de oscuridad los golpeó de vuelta. Pero no podían ser contenidos. La oscuridad hizo una pausa para tomar aliento.

Ellos estallaron.

 **ooo**

Graham parpadeó contra la luz del sol que salía más allá de Aedion.

Los soldados se habían in filtrado en las alcantarillas de nuevo, incluso después de que Eliza les había salvado sus lamentables traseros. Lorcan había regresado, ensangrentado, y les dijo que la salida estaba bloqueada, y cualquier forma que Eliza había usado para entrar ahora estaba invadida.

Con la e ciencia del campo de batalla, Graham había curado su pierna lo mejor que pudo con su energía restante. Mientras que él se curaba a sí mismo, el hueso y el tejido de la piel uniéndose apresuradamente haciendo que gritara por el dolor, Aedion y Lorcan abrieron un camino a través del derrumbe, justo al mismo tiempo en que las alcantarillas se llenaban con los sonidos de los soldados que se adentraban en ellas. Ellos arrastraron sus traseros de vuelta a los terrenos del castillo, donde se encontraron con otro derrumbe. Aedion había comenzado a rasgar en la parte superior del mismo, gritando y rugiendo hacia la tierra como si su voluntad por sí sola pudiera moverla.

Pero ahora había un agujero. Era todo lo que Graham necesitaba.

Graham se movió, su pierna nadando en agonía mientras intercambiaba sus extremidades por alas y garras. Él soltó un grito, estridente y furioso. Un halcón de cola blanca salió disparado de la pequeña abertura, pasando a Aedion.

Graham no se entretuvo mientras se daba cuenta de sus alrededores. Ellos estaban en algún lugar en los jardines del palacio, el castillo de cristal emergiendo a lo lejos. El olor del humo de la ruinas de la torre del reloj congestionó sus sentidos.

Luz explotó de las torres aguja más prominentes del castillo, tan brillante que fue cegado por un momento.

Aelin.

Viva. Viva. Se alzó en vuelo, moldeando el viento a su voluntad con los residuos de su magia, elevándose más y más rápido. Él envió otra ráfaga de viento hacia la torre del reloj, enviando el humo hacia el río, lejos de ellos.

Graham dobló por la esquina del castillo. No tenía palabras para lo que vio.

 **oooooo**

El rey de Adarlan bramó mientras que Aelin y Terry fracturaban su poder. Juntos rompieron todos los hechizos, cada onza del mal que había doblado y encadenado a sus órdenes.

Infinito, el poder de Terry era infinito.

Ellos estaban llenos de luz, de fuego y luz de estrellas y luz solar. Ellos rebosaban de poder mientras que rompían la atadura final del poder del rey y se aferraban a su oscuridad, quemándola hasta que no era nada.

El rey cayó de rodillas, el puente de cristal rezumbó por el impacto.

Aelin soltó la mano de Terry. Un vacío helado la inundó tan violentamente que también cayó al suelo de cristal, tragando aire, tambaleándose, recordando quién era.

Terry estaba mirando a su padre: el hombre que lo había roto, que lo había esclavizado. Con una voz que nunca había oído, el rey susurró:

—Mi hijo.

Terry no reaccionó.

El rey miró a su hijo, sus ojos muy brillantes y dijo de nuevo:

—Mi hijo.

Entonces el rey miró hacia donde ella estaba de rodillas, mirando boquiabierta hacia él.

—¿Has venido a salvarme por fin, Aelin Galathynius?

* * *

*capitulo de la noche no se olvide de los capítulos que ya he estado publicando en el día sigo mañana. Nos leemos.


	79. Chapter 78

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 78**

Aelin Galathynius se quedó mirando al asesino de su familia, su pueblo, su continente. —No hagas caso a sus mentiras —dijo Terry, su voz plana y hueca.

Aelin estudió la mano del rey, donde el anillo oscuro había sido destrozado. Sólo una banda de pálida piel permanecía.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo ella en voz baja.

Humano –cada vez más, el rey se veía... más humano. Más suave. El rey se dirigió a Terry, exponiendo las palmas de sus manos. —Todo lo que hice— todo era para mantenerte a salvo. De él.

Aelin se quedó inmóvil.

—Encontré la llave— el rey continuó, las palabras saliendo a borbotones.— Encontré la llave y la llevé a Morath. Y él... Perrington. Éramos jóvenes, y me llevó debajo de la Fortaleza para mostrarme la cripta, a pesar de que estaba prohibido. Pero la abrí con la llave... —lágrimas, reales y claras, corrían por su rojizo rostro—. La abrí, y él vino; él tomó el cuerpo de Perrington –y... —miró su mano desnuda. Lo miró temblar.— Él dejó que su secuaz me tomara.

—Es su ciente— dijo Terry.

El corazón de Aelin se detuvo.

—Erawan está libre— susurró. Y no sólo libre –Erawan era Perrington. El Rey Oscuro mismo la había maltratado, vivió en el castillo con ella –y nunca había sabido, por suerte o por el des- tino o por la protección de Elena, que ella estaba allí. Ella no había sabido tampoco –nunca lo había vislumbrado a él. Dioses de los cielos, Erawan la había obligado a arrodillarse ese día en Endovier y ninguno de ellos dos sintió o se dio cuenta de lo que el otro era.

El rey asintió, dejando que sus lágrimas salpicaran su túnica. 3⁄4 El Ojo –tu podrías haberlo enviado de vuelta con el Ojo...

La mirada en el rostro del rey cuando ella había revelado el collar... Él había estado viendo una herramienta, no de destrucción, sino de salvación.

Aelin dijo:

—¿Cómo es posible que ha estado dentro Perrington todo este tiempo y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

—Él puede esconderse dentro de un cuerpo como un caracol en su concha. Pero disimular su presencia también ahoga sus propios poderes para rastrear a otros –como tú. Y ahora que estás de vuelta –todos los jugadores en el juego que aún no termina. La línea Galathynius –y la Havilliard, las que él ha odiado tan ferozmente todo este tiempo. Por qué nos eligió como blancos a mi familia, y a la tuya.

—Tú destruiste mi reino— se las arregló para decir. La noche en que sus padres murieron, había un olor en la habitación... El olor de un Valg.— Tú sacrificaste a millones de personas.

—Traté de detenerlo— el rey apoyó una mano en el puente, como para evitar colapsar bajo el peso de la vergüenza que ahora recubría sus palabras.— Ellos te podrían haber encontrado solamente por tu magia, y quería al más fuerte de todos para él. Y cuando tú naciste... —su arrugado rostro se contorsionó por el dolor cuando se dirigió de nuevo a Terry.— Tú eras tan fuerte –tan precioso. No podía dejar que te llevaran. Le arrebaté el control por tiempo su cien- te.

—Para hacer qué — dijo Terry con voz ronca.

Aelin miró el humo que flotaba hacia el río.

—Para ordenar que las torres fueran construidas— dijo ella—, y usar ese hechizo para desterrar la magia—y ahora que habían liberado a la magia... las personas que la controlaban serían detectados por todos los demonios Valg en Erilea.

El rey jadeó un suspiro tembloroso.

—Pero él no sabía cómo lo había hecho. Pensó que la magia se desvaneció como un castigo de nuestros dioses y no sabía nada de por qué se construyeron las torres. Todo este tiempo he usado mi fuerza para mantener el conocimiento de las torres lejos de él –de ellos. Toda mi fuerza– para que no pudiera luchar contra el demonio, para detenerlo cuando... cuando hizo esas cosas. Mantuve ese conocimiento a salvo.

—Él es un mentiroso— dijo Terry, girando sobre sus talones. No había piedad en su voz.— A pesar de que las torres fueron construidas todavía era capaz de usar mi magia –tu hechizo no me protegió en absoluto. Él va a decir cualquier cosa.

Los malvados nos dirán cualquier cosa para perseguir nuestros pensamientos mucho después, Annie le había advertido.

—Yo no lo sabía —declaró el rey.— Usar mi sangre en el hechizo debería haber hecho a mi línea inmune. Fue un error. Lo siento. Lo siento. Mi hijo –Terry–

—Tú no tienes el derecho de llamarle así —espetó Aelin— Tú viniste a mi casa y asesinaste a mi familia.

—Fui a encontrarte. ¡Yo fui para que tú lo quemaras fuera de mí! —sollozó el rey.— Aelin del Fuego Salvaje. Traté de conseguir que lo hicieras. Pero tu madre te dejó inconsciente antes de que me mataras, y el demonio... El demonio se dedicó a aniquilar a tu línea después de eso, para que ningún fuego jamás pudiera purificarme de él.

La sangre de Aelin se convirtió en hielo. No –no, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad.

—Todo fue por encontrarte —le dijo el rey a ella—. Para que pudieras salvarme –para que pudieras eliminarme al n. Por favor. Hazlo —el rey estaba llorando ahora, y su cuerpo parecía consumirse poco a poco, sus mejillas se estaban demacrando, sus manos adelgazándose.

Como si de hecho su fuerza vital y el príncipe demonio se hubieran unido dentro de él uno no podría existir sin el otro.

—Albert está vivo —murmuró el rey por detrás de sus manos descarnadas, bajándolas para revelar ojos enrojecidos, ya blanquecinos por la edad.— Aún estoy roto, pero no lo asesiné. Había –una luz a su alrededor. Lo dejé con vida.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta. Ella había tenido esperanzas, había tratado de darle un tiro de supervivencia –Tú eres un mentiroso— dijo de nuevo Terry, su voz era fría. Tan fría.— Y te mereces esto —la luz brillo en las puntas de los dedos de Terry.

Aelin pronunció su nombre, tratando de recobrarse de nuevo, de unir su sentido común. El demonio dentro del rey la había cazado no a causa de la amenaza que Terrasen generaba –sino por el fuego en sus venas. El fuego que podía poner n a los dos.

Ella levantó una mano mientras que Terry se acercaba a su padre. Tenían que preguntar más, saber más

El Príncipe Heredero echó la cabeza hacia atrás al cielo y gritó, y fue el grito de guerra de un dios.

* * *

*Capitulo de la mañana esperen el de la tarde y el de la noche. nos leemos.


	80. Chapter 79

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 79**

El puente explotó debajo de ella, y el mundo se convirtió en fragmentos de vidrio voladores.

Aelin se desplomó en el aire, las torres derrumbándose a su alrededor.

Moldeó su magia como un capullo, quemando a través del cristal mientras caía y caía y caía.

La gente gritaba –gritaba mientras Terry destruía el castillo por Albert, por Susana, y enviaba una ola de cristal hacia la ciudad.

Aelin fue hacia abajo y abajo, la tierra levantándose hacia arriba, los edificios alrededor de ella rompiéndose, la luz brillante en todos los pedazos–

Aelin usó hasta la última gota de su magia mientras que el castillo se derrumbaba, la letal ola de cristal dirigiéndose hacia Rifthold.

Fuego corrió hacia la puerta, corrió contra el viento, contra la muerte.

Y a medida que la ola de cristal cubría las puertas de hierro, destruyendo los cadáveres que habían sido atados como si fueran de papel, un muro de fuego estalló delante de él, disparándolo hacia lo alto, propagándolo ampliamente. Deteniéndolo.

Un viento empujó contra ella, brutal e implacable, sus huesos gimiendo mientras que la empujaba hacia arriba, no hacia abajo. No le importaba –no cuando daba toda su magia, la totalidad de su ser, para contener la barrera de llamas que protegía a Rifthold. Unos segundos más, entonces podía morir.

El viento corrió hacia ella, y sonaba como si estuviera rugiendo su nombre.

Ola tras ola de cristal y escombros se estrellaban contra su escudo.

Pero mantuvo ese muro de llama ardiendo –por el Teatro Real. Y las niñas de las ores en el mercado. Por los esclavos y las cortesanas y la familia Faliq. Por la ciudad que le había ofrecido alegría y dolor, muerte y renacimiento, por la ciudad que le había dado música, Aelin mantuvo esa pared de fuego ardiendo.

Llovía sangre junto con el cristal –sangre que crepitaba en su pequeño capullo de fuego, apestando a oscuridad y dolor.

El viento se mantuvo soplando hasta que se llevó lejos esa oscura sangre.

Aun así Aelin mantuvo el escudo alrededor de la ciudad, se aferró a la promesa final que había hecho a albert.

Voy a hacer que valga la pena.

Se aferró hasta que el suelo se levantó para recibirla–

Y aterrizó suavemente en la hierba.

Entonces la oscuridad se estrelló contra la parte trasera de su cabeza.

 **ooooo**

El mundo era tan brillante.

Aelin Galathynius gimió mientras se empujaba a sí misma sobre sus codos, la pequeña colina de hierba debajo de ella, intacta y vibrante. Sólo un momento –había estado fuera por solo un momento.

Ella levantó la cabeza, su cráneo palpitaba mientras empujaba hacia atrás el cabello suelto de sus ojos y miraba lo que había hecho.

Lo que Terry había hecho.

El castillo de cristal se había ido.

Sólo el castillo de piedra se mantuvo, sus piedras grises calentándose bajo el sol del mediodía.

Y donde una cascada de cristal y escombros debería haber destruido una ciudad, un enorme muro de ópalo brillaba.

Una pared de cristal, su labio superior se curvó como si de hecho hubiera sido una ola gigante. El castillo de cristal se había ido. El rey estaba muerto. Y Terry–

Aelin gateó, sus brazos cediendo ante ella. Allí –a no más de tres pies de distancia, estaba Terry, tumbado en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados.

Pero su pecho subía y bajaba.

Junto a él, como si algún dios benevolente de hecho hubiera estado cuidando de ellos, yacía Albert.

Su cara estaba ensangrentada, pero respiraba. No había otras heridas que pudiera detectar.

Comenzó a temblar. Se preguntó si había notado cuando deslizó el verdadero Ojo de Elena en su bolsillo mientras que huía de la sala del trono.

El aroma de pinos y nieve la golpeó, y se dio cuenta de cómo habían sobrevivido a la caída. Aelin se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

La colina que descendía a la ciudad había sido demolida, sus árboles y postes de luz y zonas verdes trituradas por el cristal.

No quería saber acerca de las personas que habían estado en los jardines –o en el castillo.

Se obligó a caminar.

Hacia la pared. Hacia la ciudad llena de pánico. Hacia el nuevo mundo que los llamaba.

Dos olores convergieron, luego un tercero. Un extraño olor, salvaje que pertenecía a todos y nada.

Pero Aelin no miró a Aedion o Graham, o a Eliza mientras bajaba la cuesta de la ciudad.

Cada paso era un esfuerzo, cada respiración una prueba para levantarse a ella misma desde el borde, para mantenerse en el aquí y ahora, y lo que debía ser hecho.

Aelin se acercó a la imponente pared de cristal que ahora separaba el castillo de la ciudad, que separaba la muerte de la vida.

Ella perforó un ariete de llamas azules a través de él.

Más gritos surgieron mientras que el fuego devoraba el cristal, formando un arco.

Las personas que estaban más allá, llorando y abrazándose unos a otros o agarrándose la cabeza o cubriendo sus bocas, se quedaron en silencio mientras ella caminaba por la puerta que había hecho.

La horca seguía en pie justo detrás de la pared. Era la única super cie elevada que podía ver. Mejor que nada.

Aelin subió al bloque de carnicería, su corte subiendo en la detrás de ella. Rowan estaba cojeando, pero no se permitió examinarlo, incluso peguntarle si se encontraba bien. Aún no.

Aelin mantuvo los hombros hacia atrás, su rostro grave e in exible mientras que se detenía en el borde de la plataforma.

—Su rey ha muerto— dijo ella. La multitud se agitó. —Su príncipe vive.

—Salve a Terry Grandchester —gritó alguien por la calle. Nadie más lo repitió.

—Mi nombre es Aelin Ashryver Galathynius —dijo. —Y yo soy la reina de Terrasen. La multitud murmuró; algunos espectadores se apartaron de la plataforma.

—Su príncipe está de luto. Hasta que él esté listo, esta ciudad es mía.

Hubo un silencio absoluto.

—Si ustedes saquean, se amotinan, si ustedes causan un solo problema —dijo, mirando a unos cuantos a los ojos—, voy a encontrarlos, y voy quemarlos hasta que sean cenizas —levantó una mano, y las llamas bailaron en sus dedos.— Si se rebelan contra su nuevo rey, si intentan tomar su castillo, entonces este muro —hizo un gesto con su brillante mano—, se convertirá en vidrio fundido e inundará sus calles, sus casas, sus gargantas.

Aelin levantó la barbilla, su boca formando una dura e imperdonable línea mientras recorría con la mirada a la multitud que llenaba las calles, la gente estirando el cuello para verla, ver sus orejas Hada y colmillos alargados, ver las llamas que oscilaban alrededor de sus dedos.

—Yo asesiné a su rey. Su imperio se ha terminado. Sus esclavos son ahora personas libres. Si los encuentro aferrándose a sus esclavos, si me entero de cualquier hogar manteniéndolos cautivos, están muertos. Si me entero de que azotan a un esclavo, o tratan de vender uno, están muertos. Así que sugiero que le digan a sus amigos y familiares y vecinos. Sugiero que ustedes actúen como personas inteligentes y razonables. Y les sugiero que se queden en su mejor comportamiento hasta que su rey esté listo para darles la bienvenida, y en ese momento, lo juro por mi corona, que voy a ceder el control de esta ciudad a él. Si alguien tiene un problema con esto, ustedes pueden hablarlo con mi corte –hizo un gesto a sus espaldas. Graham, Aedion y Eliza –ensangrentados, maltrechos, sucios– sonrieron como vándalos—. O —dijo Aelin, las llamas parpadeando en su mano—, pueden hablarlo conmigo.

Ni una sola palabra. Ella se preguntó si ellos aun respiraban.

Pero a Aelin no le importaba mientras caminaba fuera de la plataforma, volviendo de nuevo a través de la puerta que había hecho, y todo el camino por la ladera estéril hacia el castillo de piedra.

Ella apenas estaba en el interior de las puertas de roble antes de que ella se desplomara de rodillas y llorara.

* * *

*otro capitulo, ya publique el de la mañana continuo en la noche.


	81. Chapter 80

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 80**

Elide estuvo en el calabozo tanto tiempo que ya perdió la cuenta del tiempo.

Pero sintió esa onda en el mundo, podría jurar que escuchó el viento cantando su nombre, escuchó gritos de pánico –y luego nada.

Nadie explicó qué fue eso, nadie vino. Nadie vendría por ella.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo Vernon esperaría antes de entregarla a una de esas cosas. Ella contaba las comidas para registrar el tiempo, pero la comida que le daban era la misma para el desayuno y la cena, y los tiempos de sus comidas también cambiaban... Como si quisieran que perdiera la cuenta. Como si ellos quisieran que se doblegara a la oscuridad del calabozo para que cuando ellos vinieran por ella, estuviera complaciente, desesperada por ver el sol otra vez.

El cerrojo de la puerta hizo un click antes de abrirse, ella se tambaleó sobre sus pies mientras Vernon se escurría dentro de la celda. Dejó la puerta entreabierta detrás de él, y parpadeó por la luz de la antorcha que picaba en sus ojos, el pasillo de piedra más allá estaba vacío. Probablemente no trajo guardias consigo. Él sabía cuán fútil sería escapar para ella.

—Estoy alegre de ver que te han estado alimentando. Aunque es una pena el olor.

Se rehusó a sentirse avergonzada por eso. Su olor era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Elide se presionó sobre el manchado, congelante muro de piedra. Tal vez si tenía suerte en- contraría una forma de rodear el cuello de Vernon con su cadena.

—Enviaré a alguien a limpiarte mañana —Vernon empezó a girar, como si su inspección estuviera hecha.

—¿Para qué? —consiguió decir. Su voz ya estaba ronca por el desuso. Él miró sobre su delgado hombro.

—Ahora que la magia ha vuelto...

Magia. Ésa fue la onda que sintió.

—Quiero aprender qué yace durmiente en tu línea de sangre –nuestra línea de sangre. El du- que está incluso más curioso sobre qué puede salir de eso.

—Por favor —dijo—. Voy a desaparecer. Nunca seré una molestia para ti. Perranth es tuyo –es todo tuyo. Has ganado. Sólo déjame ir.

Vernon chasqueó su lengua.

—Me gusta cuando suplicas —miró hacia la sala más allá y crujió sus dedos—. Cormac.

Un joven hombre se paró fuera de la celda.

Era un hombre de belleza sobrenatural, con una cara impecable debajo de su pelo rojizo, pero sus ojos verdes eran fríos y distantes. Horripilante.

Había un collar negro alrededor de su cuello.

Oscuridad se filtraba de él en zarcillos. Y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella...

Memorias brotaron de ella, horribles memorias, una pierna que se quiebra lentamente, años de terror, de–

—Suéltala —cortó Vernon—. O no será ninguna diversión para ti mañana.

El joven pelirrojo aspiró la oscuridad devuelta hacia él, y las memorias pararon.

Elide vomitó su última comida sobre las piedras.

Vernon rió.

—No seas tan dramática, Elide. Una pequeña incisión, unas cuantas puntadas y estarás perfecta.

El príncipe demonio le sonrió.

—Estarás a su cuidado luego de eso, para asegurarse que todo funciona como debería. Pero con magia tan fuerte en tu línea de sangre, ¿cómo podría no funcionar? Tal vez podrías eclipsar a esas Yellowlegs. Después de la primera vez —reflexionaba Vernon—, tal vez Su Alteza podría incluso realizar sus propios experimentos en ti. El conocimiento que le vendió en su carta que Cormac disfrutó... jugando con mujeres jóvenes, cuando vivía en Rifthold.

Dioses, dioses.

—¿Por qué? —suplicó.— ¿Por qué?

Vernon se encogió de hombros.

—Porque puedo.

Él salió caminando fuera de la celda llevándose al príncipe demonio –su prometido– consigo.

Tan pronto como el cerrojo de la puerta se cerró, Elide fue hacia él, tirándolo del mango, jalan- do hasta que el metal mordió sus manos dejándolas en carne viva, suplicándole a Vernon, a cualquiera, que la escuche, que se acuerde de ella.

Pero no había nadie.

 **oooo**

Manon estaba más que lista para caer en su cama al fin. Después de todo lo que pasó... Ella esperaba que la joven reina anduviera por Rifthold, y entendiera el mensaje.

Las salas del Torreón eran un escándalo, un bullicio de mensajeros que evitaban mirarla. Lo que sea que fuera, no le importaba. Quería un baño y luego dormir, por días.

Cuando se despierte, le diría a Elide lo que aprendió sobre su reina. La última pieza de la deu- da vital que debe.

Manon entró en su cuarto, el palé de heno de Elide estaba ordenado, el cuarto inmaculado. La niña probablemente estaba husmeando en alguna parte, espiando a cualquiera que le pa- reciera útil.

Manon estaba a mitad de camino del cuarto de baño cuando notó un olor.

O la falta de uno.

La esencia de Elide era débil –vieja. Como si no hubiera estado allí por días.

Manon miró hacia la chimenea. Sin brasas. Pasó la mano por él, ni una pista de calor. Manon escaneó el cuarto.

Sin signos de lucha. Pero...

Manon estaba afuera de la puerta en el siguiente momento, bajando las escaleras.

Ella dio tres pasos antes que su caminata se convirtiera en una carrera. Bajó las escaleras de a dos y tres y saltó los últimos diez pies, el impacto estremeciendo sus piernas, ahora fuertes, tan perversamente fuertes, con la magia devuelta.

Si hubo un tiempo en que Vernon pudo volver para tomar a Elide, hubiera sido cuando Manon estuvo lejos. Y si la magia corrió en la familia de Elide junto con sangre Dientes de Hierro en sus venas... Su retorno debe haber despertado algo.

Ellos quieren reyes, Kaltain había dicho ese día.

Sala tras sala, escalera tras escalera, Manon corrió, sus uñas de hierro destellando mientras agarraba esquinas para doblar por ellas. Sirvientes y guardias se apartaban de su camino.

Alcanzó las cocinas unos momentos después, sus dientes de hierro afuera. Todos mantuvieron un silencio mortal mientras saltaba de las escaleras dirigiéndose directo al cocinero jefe. —¿Dónde está ella?

La rubicunda cara del hombre palideció.

—¿Q-quién?

—La niña –Elide. ¿Dónde está ella? La cuchara sopera resonó en el piso.

—No lo sé; No la he visto por días, Líder del Ala. Ella a veces va de voluntaria a la lavandería, así que tal vez–

Manon ya estaba corriendo hacia afuera.

La lavandera jefe, un toro arrogante resopló mientras dijo que no había visto a Elide, tal vez la lisiada obtuvo lo que se merecía. Manon la dejó gritando en el suelo, cuatro líneas sangrando a través de su cara.

Manon se precipitó a través de las escaleras y cruzó un puente de piedra abierto entre las dos torres, la negra roca se deslizaba suavemente por sus botas.

Acababa de alcanzar el otro lado cuando una mujer gritó desde el extremo opuesto del puente:

—¡Líder del Ala!

Manon realizó una parada tan dura que casi choca contra la pared de la torre. Cuando ella se volvió una mujer humana en un vestido casero corría hacia ella, apestando al jabón y deter- gente que ellos usan en la lavandería.

La mujer tragó saliva mientras tomaba grandes tragos de aire, su piel oscura enrojecida. Ella tenía que mantener sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, pero levantó su cabe- za y dijo:

—Una de las lavanderas vio a un guardia que trabaja en las mazmorras del Torreón. Ella dijo que Elide estaba encerrada allí. Nadie tiene permitido entrar menos su tío. No sé qué están planeando hacer pero no puede ser bueno.

—¿Qué mazmorra? —había tres diferentes aquí –junto con las catacumbas en las que mantenían al aquelarre Yellowlegs.

—Ella no sabe. Él no le contaría tanto. Algunas de nosotras estaban tratando de –de ver si había algo que hacer, pero–

—No le digas a nadie que me has hablado —Manon se volvió. Tres mazmorras, tres posibilidades.

—Líder del Ala —dijo la joven mujer. Manon miró sobre su hombro. La mujer puso su mano sobre su corazón—. Gracias.

Manon no se permitió pensar sobre la gratitud de la lavandera o lo que sea que signifi que para esos débiles, inútiles humanos incluso haber considerado tratar de rescatar a Elide por sí mismos.

Ella no pensó si la sangre de esa mujer sería acuosa o sabría a miedo.

Manon se lanzó a la carrera –no hacia las mazmorras, sino a los barracones de las brujas. Hacia sus Trece.


	82. Chapter 81

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **1/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 81**

El tío de Elide envió dos siervas con rostros de piedra a fregarla, ambas cargando baldes de agua. Trató de luchar cuando la desnudaron, pero las mujeres eran como paredes de hierro. Cualquier tipo de sangre Blackbeak en las venas de Elide, se dio cuenta, tenía que ser diluida. Cuando estuvo desnuda delante de ellas, vertieron el agua en ella y la atacaron con sus ce- pillos y jabones, sin siquiera vacilar mientras la lavaban por todas partes, incluso cuando gritó que se detuvieran.

Una ofrenda de sacrificio; un cordero a punto de ser masacrado.

Sacudiéndose, débil por el esfuerzo de luchar contra ellas, Elide apenas tenía fuerza para tomar represalias mientras arrastraban peines por su pelo, tirando con tanta fuerza que sus ojos se humedecieron. Lo dejaron sin atar, y la vistieron con una túnica verde claro. Sin nada debajo.

Elide les rogó, una y otra vez. Ellas bien podrían haber sido sordas.

Cuando se fueron, trató de abrir la puerta de la celda después de ellas. Los guardias empuja- ron de espaldas con una risa.

Elide retrocedió hasta que se apretó contra la pared de su celda.

Cada minuto estaba más cerca de ser el último.

Resistencia. Pondría resistencia. Era una Blackbeak, y su madre había sido secretamente una, y ambas lucharían. Los obligaría a destriparla, a matarla antes de que pudieran tocarla, antes de que pudieran implantar esa piedra dentro de ella, antes de que pudiera dar a luz a esos monstruos–

La puerta se abrió. Cuatro guardias aparecieron

—El príncipe está esperando en las catacumbas.

Elide se dejó caer de rodillas, haciendo sonar los grilletes.

—Por favor. Por favor–

—Ahora.

Dos de ellos entraron a la celda, y no pudo luchar contra las manos que la agarraron debajo de los brazos y la arrastraron hacia la puerta. Sus pies descalzos se laceraron sobre las piedras mientras pateaba y golpeaba, a pesar de la cadena, tratando de liberarse.

Cada vez más cerca, la arrastraron como un caballo encabritado hacia la puerta abierta de la celda.

Los dos guardias esperando rieron, con los ojos en la solapa de la bata que se abrió cuando dio una patada, revelando sus muslos, el estómago, todo para ellos. Elide sollozó, aun cuando sabía que las lágrimas no le haría ningún bien. Sólo se rieron, devorándola con sus ojos–

Hasta que una mano con brillantes uñas de hierro empujaron a través de la garganta de uno de ellos, perforándola del todo. Los guardias se congelaron, el que estaba en la puerta dando vueltas en el chorro de sangre–

Gritó cuando los ojos del guardia se redujeron a cintas por un lado, su garganta destrozada por el otro.

Ambos guardias colapsaron al suelo, revelando a Manon Blackbeak de pie detrás de ellos. La sangre corría por sus manos, sus antebrazos.

Y los ojos dorados de Manon brillaban como si fueran brasas vivientes mientras miraba a los dos guardias sosteniendo a Elide. Mientras vio su túnica desaliñada.

Soltaron a Elide para tomar sus armas, y se hundió en el suelo Manon sólo dijo:

—Ya son hombres muertos.

Y entonces ella se movió.

Elide no sabía si era magia, pero nunca había visto a nadie en la vida moverse de esa manera, como si fuera un viento fantasma.

Manon rompió el cuello del primer guardia con un crujido brutal. Cuando el segundo se aba- lanzó sobre ella, Elide se movió fuera del camino, Manon sólo rio –rio y giró lejos, moviéndose detrás de él para hundir su mano en la espalda, en su cuerpo.

Su grito resonó a través de la celda. La carne se desgarró, dejando al descubierto una columna blanca de los huesos –su columna vertebral– la cual agarró, sus uñas triturando a profundidad, y la partió en dos.

Elide se estremeció –por el hombre que cayó al suelo, sangrando y roto, y por la bruja de pie sobre él, ensangrentada y jadeando. La bruja que había venido por ella.

—Tenemos que correr —dijo Manon

Manon sabía que rescatar a Elide sería una declaración –y sabía que había otros que se que- rían apoderar de ella.

Pero el caos había estallado en la Guarida mientras se había apresurado para convocar a sus Trece. Noticias habían llegado.

El rey de Adarlan estaba muerto. Destruido por Aelin Galathynius.

Ella había destrozado su castillo de cristal, usado su fuego de preservar a la ciudad desde la ola mortal de vidrio, y declaró a Dorian Havilliard Rey de Adarlan.

La Asesina de Bruja lo había hecho.

La gente estaba en pánico; incluso las brujas la estaban buscando a ella en busca de respuestas. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora que el rey mortal estaba muerto? ¿Dónde irían? ¿Estaban libres de su negocio?

Después –Manon pensaría en esas cosas después. Ahora tenía que actuar.

Así que había encontrado a sus Trece y les ordenó que tuvieran a los wyverns ensillados y listos.

Tres mazmorras.

Apresúrate, Blackbeak, susurró una extraña y suave voz femenina en su cabeza que era a la vez vieja y joven y sabia. Estás corriendo contra la fatalidad.

Manon había llegado al calabozo más cercano, Asterin, Sorrel, y Vesta a la espalda, las ge- melas demonio de ojos verdes detrás de ellas. Los hombres comenzaron a morir –rápida y sangrientamente.

No discutió –no cuando los hombres les dieron una mirada a ellas y sacaron sus armas.

El calabozo contenía rebeldes de todos los reinos, que rogaron por la muerte cuando las vieron, en tales estados de indescriptible tormento que incluso el estómago de Manon dio un vuelco. Pero ni una señal de Elide.

Habían barrido el calabozo, Faline y Fallon persistiendo para asegurarse de que no se habían perdido de nada.

La segunda mazmorra contenía más de lo mismo. Vesta se quedó esta vez para barrerla de nuevo.

Más rápido, Blackbeak, le rogó esa sabia voz femenina, como si no pudiera intervenir de alguna otra forma. Más rápido–

Manon corrió como el infierno.

La tercera mazmorra estaba por encima de las catacumbas, y tan fuertemente custodiada que la sangre negra se convirtió en una niebla alrededor de ellas, ya que se lanzaban a sí mismas nivel tras nivel de soldados.

Ni una más. No les iba a permitir tomar ni una sola mujer más.

Sorrel y Asterin se hundieron en los soldados, arando un camino para ella. Asterin arrancó la garganta de un hombre con sus dientes mientras ella destripó a otro con sus uñas. Sangre negra se roció de la boca de Asterin mientras señalaba a las escaleras por delante y rugió:

-¡Va!

De esa forma Manon había dejado a su Segunda y Tercera atrás, saltando por las escaleras, dando vueltas y vueltas. Tenía que haber una entrada secreta a partir de estas mazmorras en las catacumbas, alguna manera silenciosa para transportar a Elide–

¡Más rápido, Blackbeak!, ladró esa sabia voz.

Y cuando un poco de viento empujó los pies de Manon como si pudiera darle un poco más de impulso, sabía que era una diosa mirando por encima de su hombro, una señora de las cosas sabias. Quién quizá había velado por Elide toda su vida, silenciada sin su magia, pero ahora que era libre...

Manon alcanzó el nivel más bajo de la mazmorra, una simple planta encima de las catacumbas. Efectivamente, al final del pasillo, una puerta daba a una escalera descendente.

Entre ella y esa escalera había dos guardias riendo frente a la puerta abierta de la celda mientras una mujer joven suplicaba por su misericordia.

Fue el sonido del llanto de Elide –esa chica de silencioso acero y vivo ingenio que no había llorado por ella o su lamentable vida, solo enfrentándola con sombría determinación– lo que hizo que Manon reaccionara por completo.

Ella mató a esos guardias en el pasillo.

Vio eso de lo que se habían estado riendo: la chica agarrada entre otros dos guardias, su bata abierta para revelar su desnudez, la magnitud de su pierna dañada–

Su abuela las había vendido a estas personas.

Ella era una Blackbeak; ella no era esclava de nadie. No era un caballo de premiación para reproducir.

Tampoco lo era Elide.

Su ira era una canción en su sangre, y Manon simplemente dijo:

—Ya son hombres muertos —antes de que se desatara a sí misma sobre ellos.

Cuando hubo tirado el cuerpo del último guardia al suelo, cuando ella estuvo cubierta de sangre negra y azul, Manon miró a la niña en el suelo.

Elide tiró de la bata verde para cerrarla, temblando tanto que Manon pensó que iba a vomitar. Podía oler el vómito ya en la celda. La habían mantenido aquí, en este lugar en descomposi- ción.

—Tenemos que correr —dijo Manon.

Elide intentó levantarse, pero no pudo siquiera ponerse de rodillas.

Manon fue hacia ella, ayudando a la niña a ponerse de pie, dejando una mancha de sangre en su antebrazo. Elide se tambaleó, pero Manon estaba mirando a la vieja cadena alrededor de sus tobillos.

Con un golpe de sus uñas de hierro, cortó a través de ella.

Desbloquearía el grillete más tarde.

—Ahora —dijo Manon, tirando de Elide al pasillo.

Había más soldados gritando por la forma en que había llegado, y los gritos de batalla de Asterin y Sorrel resonaron por las escaleras. Pero detrás de ellas, desde las catacumbas debajo...

Más hombres –Valg– curiosos por el clamor fugándose desde arriba.

Traer a Elide a la batalla bien podría matarla, pero si los soldados de las catacumbas atacaban por detrás... Peor aún, si traían a uno de sus príncipes...

Arrepentimiento. Era arrepentimiento lo que había sentido esa noche en que mató a la Crochan. Arrepentimiento y culpa y vergüenza, por actuar con obediencia ciega, por ser una cobarde cuando la Crochan había mantenido la cabeza en alto y hablado con la verdad.

Ellos las han convertido en monstruos. Convertido, Manon. Y sentimos lástima por ustedes.

Fue pesar lo que había sentido cuando escuchó el relato de Asterin. Por no ser digna de conanza.

Y por lo que había permitido que pasara con esas Yellowlegs.

No quería imaginar lo que llegaría a sentir si ella llevaba a Elide a su muerte. O peor.

Brutalidad. Disciplina. Obediencia.

No parecía una debilidad el luchar por aquellos que no podían defenderse. Incluso si no eran verdaderas brujas. Incluso si no significaban nada para ella.

—Vamos a tener que batallar nuestro camino de salida —le dijo Manon a Elide.

Pero la chica estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, boquiabierta en dirección a la puerta de la celda Allí, de pie, con un vestido uyendo a su alrededor como noche líquida, estaba Kaltain.


	83. Chapter 82

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **2/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 82**

Elide miró a la chica de cabello negro.

Y Kaltain le devolvió la mirada.

Manon dejó salir un gruñido de advertencia.

—A menos que quieras morir, sal del maldito camino. Kaltain, su pelo suelto, su cara pálida y delgada, dijo: —Están en camino. Para averiguar por qué ella aún no llega.

La mano sangrienta de Manon estaba pegajosa y húmeda cuando se cerró alrededor del brazo de Elide y la jaló hacia la puerta. Un paso simple. La libertad de movimiento sin esa cadena... casi hizo a Elide sollozar.

Hasta que escuchó a la pelea acercándose. Detrás de ellas, desde la oscura escalera al otro lado del pasillo, los apresurados pies de hombres acercándose desde abajo.

Kaltain se puso en su camino cuando Manon trató de avanzar.

—Espera —dijo Kaltain.— Darán vuelta este lugar buscándote. Incluso si consigues volar, en- viarán jinetes detrás y ocuparán a tu propia gente contra ti, Blackbeak.

Manon soltó el brazo de Elide. Apenas se atrevió a respirar cuando la bruja dijo: —¿Hace cuánto que has destruido al demonio dentro de ese collar, Kaltain? Una lenta y quebrada risa.

—Hace un rato.

—¿El duque lo sabe?

—Mi oscuro señor ve lo que quiere ver 3⁄4 posó sus ojos en Elide. Agotamiento, vacío, dolor y furia danzaban en ellos 3⁄4. Quítate la bata y dámela.

Elide retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué?

Manon miró entre las dos.

—No puedes engañarlos.

—Ellos ven lo que quieren ver —dijo Kaltain otra vez.

Los hombres acercándose por cada lado se aproximaban con cada irregular latido. —Esto es una locura —Elide suspiró—. Nunca funcionará.

—Quítate la bata y dásela a la chica. —ordenó Manon—. Hazlo ahora.

No había espacio para la desobediencia. Así que Elide escuchó, sonrojándose por su propia desnudez, tratando de cubrirse.

Kaltain apenas dejó deslizar el vestido por sus hombros y cayó al suelo.

Su cuerpo –lo que habían hecho con su cuerpo, las marcas, la delgadez... Kaltain se envolvió en la bata, su expresión vacía otra vez.

Elide se deslizó dentro del vestido, la tela congelada cuando debería estar tibia.

Kaltain se arrodilló frente a uno de los guardias muertos –oh, dios, habían cuerpos ahí–y pasó la mano por el agujero en el cuello del guardia. Untó y salpicó la sangre sobre su cara, su cue- llo, sus brazos y su bata. Se llevó las manos hacia el cabello, haciendo que este le cubriera la cara hasta que solo manchas de sangre eran visibles; encogió sus hombros hasta–

Hasta que Kaltain era Elide

Podrían ser hermanas, había dicho Vernon. Ahora podrían ser gemelas.

—Por favor... ven con nosotras —susurró Elide.

Kaltain rio suavemente

—Daga, Blackbeak.

Manon sacó una daga.

Kaltain dio un corte profundo en una parte escondida y llena de cicatrices de su brazo.

—En tu bolsillo, chica —dijo Kaltain.

Elide buscó en el vestido y sacó un pedazo de tela oscura deshilachada y rota en los bordes, como si hubiera sido arrancada de algo.

Elide se lo tendió y Kaltain llevó la mano a su brazo, no había señal de dolor en esa hermosa y sangrienta cara cuando sacó una astilla de piedra negra de él.

La sangre roja de Kaltain goteaba de la piedra. Cuidadosamente la puso en el pedazo de tela que Elide sostenía y envolvió los dedos de Elide alrededor de esta.

Un suave estallido recorrió a Elide cuando tocó la pieza. —¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Manon y olfateó suavemente. Kaltain solo presionó los dedos de Elide.

—Encuentra a Candy White. Dale esto. A nadie más, nadie. Dile que puedes abrir cualquier puerta, si tienes la llave. Y dile que recuerde su promesa hacia mí, el castigarlos a todos. Cuando pregunte por qué, dile que dije que ellos no me dejaron conservar la capucha que ella me dio, pero conservé una pieza. Para recordar la promesa que hizo. Para recordar devolverle el favor de una capucha tibia en un calabozo frío.

Kaltain se alejó.

—Podemos llevarte con nosotras —trató Elide otra vez

Una pequeña y odiosa sonrisa.

—No tengo interés en irme, no después de lo que hicieron. No creo que mi cuerpo pueda sobrevivir sin el poder de ellos —Kaltain resopló—. Debería disfrutar de esto, creo.

Manon atrajo a Elide a su lado.

—Te notarán sin las cadenas–

—Estarán muertos para entonces —dijo Kaltain—. Te sugiero que corras.

Manon no hizo preguntas y Elide no tuvo tiempo de dar las gracias antes de que la bruja tomara su brazo y corrieran.

 **ooooo**

Ella era un lobo.

Ella era la muerte, devoradora de mundos.

Los guardias la encontraron encogida y temblando ante la carnicería. No hicieron preguntas, no miraron a su cara dos veces antes de arrastrarla por el pasillo y adentrarse en las catacumbas.

Muchos gritos. Mucho terror y desesperación. Pero los horrores bajo las otras montañas eran peor. Mucho peor. Que mal que no tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlos, de asesinarlos.

Ella era nula, vacía sin ese poco de poder que creaba, comía y destrozaba mundos dentro de ella.

Su tesoro, su llave, él la llamaba. Una entrada viviente, prometió él. Pronto, dijo que añadiría la otra, y encontrará la tercera.

Para que el rey dentro de él reinara otra vez.

La llevaron a una habitación con una mesa en el centro, una sábana blanca sobre ella, y hombres miraban mientras la subían a la mesa –el altar. La encadenaron.

Con la sangre en ella, no notaron el corte en su brazo ni la cara que llevaba.

Uno de los hombres se acercó con un cuchillo, limpio, a lado y brillante.

—Esto no tomará más de un par de minutos.

Kaltain le sonrió. Le sonrió ampliamente, ahora que la habían traído a las entrañas de este infernal agujero.

El hombre se detuvo.

Un joven pelirrojo entró en la habitación, apestando a la crueldad de su corazón humano y amplificado por el demonio dentro de él. Se quedó inmóvil.

Kaltain desató su fuego sombra en ellos.

Este no era el fantasma de fuego sombra que le habían hecho utilizar para matar, la razón por la que se acercaron a ella, la razón por la que la invitaron al castillo de cristal, sino el real. El fuego que había estado guardando desde que la magia había regresado. La llama dorada se convierte en negra.

La habitación se convirtió en cenizas.

Kaltain se liberó de las cadenas como si fueran telarañas y se levantó.

Se desnudó al salir de la habitación. Dejándoles ver lo que le habían hecho, el cuerpo que habían gastado.

Logró dar un par de pasos antes de ser descubierta, y vieran las llamas negras desprendiéndose de ella.

Muerte, devoradora de mundos.

El pasillo se transformó en polvo negro.

Se acercó hacia una habitación donde los gritos eran más fuertes, donde llantos femeninos se escapaban por entre la puerta de acero.

El acero no hacía daño, no hacía aquear a su magia, así que derritió un arco a través de las piedras.

Monstruos y brujas y hombres y demonios se giraron.

Kaltain se deslizó en la habitación, estiró sus brazos y se convirtió en Fuego Sombra, se con- virtió en libertad y triunfo, se convirtió en una promesa susurrada en un calabozo en el castillo de cristal.

Castígalos a todos.

Quemó las cunas. Quemó a los monstruos en ellas. Quemó a los hombres y a sus príncipes demonio. Y luego quemó a las brujas que la miraban con gratitud en sus ojos y acogieron la llama oscura.

Kaltain desató lo último de su fuego sombra y levantó su cabeza hacia el techo, hacia un cielo que no vería otra vez.

Tomó cada pared y columna. Mientras todo se caía y rompía alrededor Kaltain sonrió, y al final se quemó a si misma hasta ser las cenizas de un viento fantasma.

 **oooo**

Manon corrió. Pero Elide era muy lenta... extremadamente lenta con esa pierna.

Si Kaltain desataba su fuego sombra antes de que ellas salieran...

Manon agarró a Elide y la puso sobre su hombro, el vestido enjoyado cortaba la mano de Manon mientras corría por las escaleras.

Elide no dijo palabra alguna cuando llegaron al nivel superior, dejando a Asterin y Sorrel acabar con los últimos soldados.

—¡Corre! —ladró.

Estaban cubiertas en sangre negra, pero vivirían.

Arriba y arriba se precipitaron hacia la salida de los calabozos, incluso si el peso de Elide se convertía en un desafío hacia la muerte que las perseguía.

Hubo un estruendo–

—¡Rápido!

Su Segunda llegó hasta las gigantes puertas de los calabozos y se lanzó a sí misma contra ellas, abriéndolas. Asterin y Sorrel se apresuraron a través de estas; Asterin las cerró de un portazo. Solo retrasará al fuego un segundo, si es que.

Arriba y arriba, hasta el nido.

Otra sacudida y una explosión.

Gritos, y calor.

A través de los pasillos volaron, cómo si el dios del viento les empujara los talones.

Llegaron a la base de la torre nido. El resto de las Trece estaban aglomeradas en la escalera, esperando.

—Hacia los cielos —ordenó Manon mientras se acercaba a la escalera, una tras otra, Elide ahora tan pesada que pensó que podría soltarla. Solo unos pies más para llegar a la punta de la torre, donde los dragones deberían estar ensillados y preparados. Lo estaban.

Manon buscó a Abraxos y empujó a la temblorosa chica a la montura. Ella subió por detrás mientras las Trece trepaban a sus monturas. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Elide, Ma- non enterró sus talones en los costados de Abraxos.

—¡Vuela ahora! —rugió.

Abraxos brincó hacia el cielo, volando cada vez más alto. Las Trece volando con ellas, alas batiendo fuerte, batiendo salvajemente–

Morath explotó.

Llamas negras explotaron, tomando piedra y metal, subiendo alto y más alto. Gente gritó, y luego todo se silenció, mientras que hasta la roca se derretía.

El aire se quebró en los oídos de Manon, mientras que curvaba su cuerpo sobre el de Elide y se giraban para evitar el calor de la explosión que quemaba su propia espalda.

La explosión los hizo tambalear, pero Manon sostenía firme a la chica, tensando sus piernas sobre la montura mientras que un caliente y seco viento pasó a través de ellos. Abraxos chilló y se elevó en la ráfaga.

Cuando Manon se atrevió a mirar, una tercera parte de Morath estaba ardiendo hasta los cimientos.

Donde esas catacumbas habían estado antes –donde esas Yellowlegs habían sido torturadas y corrompidas, donde habían dado a luz a monstruos– ya no había nada.


	84. Chapter 83

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **3/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 83**

Aelin durmió por tres días.

Tres días en los que Graham permaneció al lado de su cama, haciendo lo mejor que podía para sanar su propia pierna, mientras recuperaba su poder.

Aedion asumió el control del castillo, encarcelando a cualquier guardia que hubiera sobrevivido. La mayoría, para el placer de Graham, había muerto en la tormenta de cristal que el príncipe había convocado. Había sido un milagro que Albert sobreviviera, probablemente gracias al Ojo de Elena que habían encontrado en su bolsillo. Era fácil adivinar quién lo había puesto ahí. A pesar de eso, honestamente se preguntaba si, cuando el capitán despertara, desearía haber sobrevivido. Había conocido varios soldados que se habían sentido de esa manera.

Después de que Aelin contuviera tan espectacularmente a la gente de Rifthold, habían encontrado a Lorcan esperando en las puertas del castillo de piedra. La reina ni siquiera lo había notado mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y lloraba y lloraba, hasta que él la había agarrado entre sus brazos y, cojeando levemente, la había llevado a través de los frenéticos pasillos, con sirvientes evitando chocar con ellos mientras Aedion los guiaba a su antigua habitación.

Era el único lugar al que podían ir. Mejor establecerse en la fortaleza de su antiguo enemigo que retirarse al almacén.

Se le pidió a una sirviente llamada Philippa cuidar del príncipe, que había estado inconsciente la última vez que lo había visto, cuando se había desplomado y su viento había dejado de soplar.

No sabía que había pasado en el castillo. Aelin no había dicho nada mientras sollozaba. Ella había quedado inconsciente para el momento que habían llegado a su lujoso cuarto, permaneciendo completamente tranquila a pesar de que él había abierto la puerta de una patada. Su pierna había quemado del dolor, el tosco intento de curarlo apenas manteniendo la herida unida, pero no le importó.

Habían pasado apenas unos segundos después de que había dejado a Aelin en la cama antes de que el aroma de Lorcan lo golpeara otra vez. Se giró, gruñendo.

Pero ya había alguien delante de él, bloqueando el camino del guerrero hacia la recamara de la reina. Eliza.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? — dijo la cortesana dulcemente. Su vestido estaba hecho pedazos, y manchado sangre, tanto negra como roja cubría la mayor parte de ella, pero mantenía los hombros juntos y la frente en alto. Había llegado hasta los niveles de piedra más altos del castillo, antes de que la parte de cristal sobre estos explotara y no tenía planes de marcharse pronto.

Él creó un escudo de aire compacto alrededor de la habitación mientras Lorcan bajaba la mi- rada hacia Eliza, con su cara manchada de sangre permaneciendo impasible.

—Fuera de mi camino, cambia formas.

Ella levantó su esbelta mano y él se quedó quieto. La cambia formas presionó su otra mano contra su estómago, mientras empalidecía. Pero luego sonrió y dijo:

—Olvidaste decir por favor

—No tengo tiempo para esto. — Dio un paso hacia adelante, empujándola hacia su costado.

Ella vomitó sangre negra sobre su cuerpo y Graham no supo si reír o retroceder mientras se encontraba jadeando, miraba boquiabierta a Lorcan, a la sangre en su cuello y su pecho.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, él bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo. Ella cubrió su boca con su mano.

—Yo... lo siento tanto,

No llego a alejarse antes de que ella volviera a vomitar sobre él, dejando más sangre negra derramada sobre el guerrero y el piso de mármol.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron y Graham decidió hacerle a ambos un favor y se les unió en la antecámara, cerrando la puerta de la recamara de la reina detrás de él, mientras esquivaba el charco de sangre y bilis.

Eliza tuvo arcadas otra vez, pero sabiamente se dirigió a lo que parecía un baño fuera del vestíbulo.

Todos los hombres y demonios que había destrozado no parecían haberle sentado bien a su estómago humano. De la puerta del cuarto de baño se escapaban los sonidos de sus arca- das.

—Merecías eso—dijo

Lorcan parpadeó

— ¿Este es el agradecimiento que obtengo?

Graham se recostó en la pared, cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo su peso fuera de su pierna herida.

—Sabías que usaríamos esos túneles—dijo— Y mentiste acerca de los sabuesos del Wyrd estando muertos. Debería cortar tu maldita garganta.

—Adelante. Inténtalo

Graham permaneció apoyado contra la puerta, calculando cada movimiento que hacía su antiguo comandante. Una pelea justo allí, justo en ese momento sería demasiado destructiva, y demasiado peligrosa con su reina yaciendo inconsciente en la habitación detrás de ellos.

—No me hubiera importado si sólo hubiese estado yo. Pero cuando me condujiste a esa trampa pusiste la vida de mi reina en peligro...

—Parece que a ella le fue bien...

—Y la vida de un hermano de mi corte.

La mandíbula de Lorcan se tensó levemente.

— ¿Por eso volviste a ayudarnos, no es así? —dijo— Viste a Aedion cuando partimos del departamento.

—No sabía que el hijo de Gavriel estaría en el túnel contigo. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Por supuesto, Lorcan jamás les hubiera avisado de la trampa después de saber que Aedion estaría allí. Ni en un millón de años admitiría que había cometido un error.

—No sabía que te importara

—Gavriel sigue siendo mi hermano— dijo con sus ojos brillando— Hubiera sido deshonroso si hubiese dejado a su hijo morir.

Solo por honor, por el vínculo de sangre entre ellos, no para salvar este continente. Por el mismo retorcido vínculo que lo guiaba ahora a destruir las llaves del Wyrd antes de que Maeve pudiera obtenerlas. Graham no tenía duda de que lo iba a hacer, aunque la reina oscura lo matara por ello luego.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lorcan? ¿No obtuviste lo que querías?

Una pregunta justa, y una advertencia. El macho avanzó dentro de la habitación de la reina, más cerca de lo que la mayoría de la gente llegaría.

Empezó a contar silenciosamente en su cabeza. Treinta segundos sería ser generoso. Luego patearía su trasero fuera.

—No ha terminado—dijo el guerrero—Ni de lejos. Graham levantó sus cejas.

— ¿Amenazas inútiles? — Pero solo se encogió de hombros y se fue, cubierto del vómito de Eliza, sin mirar hacia atrás antes de desaparecer del salón.

Eso había sido hace tres días. No había visto u olido el aroma de Lorcan desde entonces.

La cortesana, milagrosamente, había dejado de vomitar sus tripas, o mejor dicho, las tripas de otros. Ella había reclamado un cuarto al final del pasillo, entre las habitaciones donde el príncipe y Albert aún dormían.

Después de lo que el príncipe y Aelin habían hecho, la magia que habían conjurado por sí mismos y juntos, que llevarán durmiendo tres días no era sorprendente. Aun así, esto lo sacaba fuera de sus casillas.

Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle; aunque tal vez simplemente le preguntaría como demonios había conseguido que la apuñalaran en el costado. Ella se había sanado, y nunca se habría enterado de no ser por las rasgaduras en las costillas, espalda y mangas del traje negro de asesina. Cuando la sanadora la había revisado, había descubierto que se había sanado muy rápidamente, desesperadamente, y había cerrado las heridas en su espalda alrededor de algunos fragmentos de vidrio. Observar mientras la sanadora la desnudaba y cuidadosamente abría las docenas pequeñas heridas para retirar el cristal, casi lo hizo derribar las paredes. Aelin durmió mientras la sanadora trabajaba, lo cual fue misericordioso, considerando cuan profundo tuvo que abrir las heridas para quitar el cristal.

Fue afortunada de no haberse herido nada de manera permanente, había dicho. Una vez que todos los fragmentos fueron retirados, él utilizó su afectada magia para lentamente, con maldita lentitud, sanar sus heridas otra vez. Esto dejó el tatuaje en su espalda despedazado. Tendría que remarcarlo cuando se recuperara. Y enseñarle más acerca de cómo sanar en el campo de batalla.

Si es que alguna vez se despertaba. Sentado en una silla detrás de su cama, se sacó las botas y rozó su herida, que dolía de manera débil pero persistente.

Aedion acababa de terminar de darle un reporte de la situación del castillo. Habían pasado tres días y el general todavía no había hablado acerca de lo que había pasado, de que había estado dispuesto a dar su vida para protegerlo o de que el rey de Adarlan estaba muerto. En cuanto a lo primero, se lo había agradecido de la única forma que sabía: ofreciéndole una de sus dagas, forjadas por los mejores herreros de Doranelle. Aedion se había negado al principio, insistiendo en que no necesitaba que le agradeciera, pero luego acepto y terminó llevan- do la daga siempre consigo.

En cuanto a lo otro, le había preguntado, una única vez, como se sentía el general con respecto al rey estando muerto. Simplemente contestó que hubiera deseado que hubiese sufrido por más tiempo, pero muerto estaba muerto, y eso era su ciente para él. Se preguntó si era lo que realmente pensaba, pero sabía que se lo diría cuando estuviese listo. No todas las heridas podían ser curadas con magia. Él lo sabía demasiado bien. Pero sanaban. Eventualmente. Y las heridas en este castillo, en esta ciudad sanarían también. Había permanecido en campos de batalla luego de que las matanzas terminaran, la tierra todavía mojada con sangre, y vivido para ver las cicatrices sanar lentamente, década tras década, en la tierra, en las personas. Rifthold sanaría, también.

Incluso aunque el último reporte del castillo era deprimente. La mayoría del personal había sobrevivido, junto con algunos cortesanos, pero al parecer un gran número de los que había permanecido en la corte, cortesanos que Aedion identificaba como inútiles y mañosos demonios, no habían sobrevivido. Como si el príncipe hubiese limpiado la suciedad de su castillo.

Graham se estremeció por el pensamiento, mientras observaba las puertas por las que Aedion acababa de marcharse. El príncipe heredero tenía un tremendo poder. Uno como el que nunca había visto antes. Él necesitaba encontrar una manera de entrenarlo, de afinarlo, o se arreglaría a que lo destruyera.

Y Aelin, esa brillante y loca tonta, había toma un enorme riesgo al combinar su poder con el suyo. El príncipe tenía magia en estado puro que podía ser transformada en cualquier cosa. Ella se pudo haber quemado en cualquier segundo.

Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y miró en su dirección. Y la encontró mirándolo en respuesta.

—Salvo al mundo— dijo Aelin, con su voz sonando como gravilla— Y aun así me despierto y te encuentro enojado.

—Fue un esfuerzo grupal— dijo Graham desde una silla cercana— Y estoy enojado por veinte distintas razones, la mayoría relacionadas contigo tomando las decisiones más imprudentes que he...

—Terry— espetó—Esta... Terry...

—Bien. Dormido. Ha estado inconsciente tanto tiempo como tú. —Albert.

—Dormido. Recuperándose. Pero vivo.

El peso desapareció de sus hombros. Y luego... miró al príncipe hada y se dio cuenta de que estaba ileso, de que estaba en su viejo cuarto, que no estaban encadenados o con collares en sus cuellos y que el rey... lo que el rey había dicho antes de morir...

—Corazón de Fuego— murmuró Graham desde su silla, pero ella sacudió su cabeza. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza palpitara.

Tomó una respiración firme, y secó sus ojos. Dioses, su brazo dolía, su espalda dolía, su costado dolía...

—No más lágrimas— dijo— No más llanto— bajo sus manos a las sábanas—Cuéntame todo.

Y entonces él lo hizo. Le dijo acerca de los sabuesos del Wyrd y de Lorcan. Y luego de los tres últimos días, de la organización y la sanación, y sobre Eliza asustando la vida fuera de todos al transformarse en un leopardo fantasma cada vez que alguno de los cortesanos de Terry se pasaba de la raya.

Cuando terminó dijo:

— Si no puedes hablar de ello no...

—Necesito hablar de ello— A él, aunque sea a él. Las palabras escaparon fuera y no lloró mientras explicaba lo que el rey había dicho, lo que había reclamado. Lo que Terry había hecho. El rostro de Graham permaneció tenso y pensativo mientras hablaba. Al final ella dijo:

— ¿Tres días?

Él asintió seriamente

—Distraer a Aedion a otra dirección del castillo fue la única manera que encontré para evitar que empezará a masticar los muebles.

Miro hacia esos ojos verde pino y él abrió su boca otra vez, pero ella emitió un débil sonido.

—Antes de que sigamos hablando—dijo, mientras miraba hacia la puerta—Necesito que me ayudes a llegar al baño. O sino creo que me voy a orinar encima. Graham se echó a reír.

Lo observó mientras se sentaba, el movimiento resultándole agónico y agotador. Sólo estaba usando ropa interior limpia que alguien le había puesto, pero supuso que estaba lo suficientemente decente. De todos modos, él ya había visto cada parte de ella.

Él todavía estaba riéndose entre dientes mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, dejándola sostenerse contra él mientras sus piernas, inútiles y temblando como las de un ciervo recién nacido, intentaban funcionar. Le tomó tanto tiempo dar tres pasos que no se quejó cuando la levantó y la cargó hasta el baño. Gruñó cuando intentó dejarla en el inodoro, y él se marchó con las manos levantadas, y sus ojos brillando como si dijera No puedes culparme por intentarlo. Ciertamente podrías caer dentro.

El rió otra vez de las blasfemias que expresaban sus ojos, y, después de terminar, se las arregló para caminar tres pasos hacia la puerta antes de que la agarrara entre sus brazos otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que no cojeaba, su pierna, milagrosamente, estaba casi curada.

Envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, y presionó su cara contra su cuello mientras la cargaba hacia la cama, y respiró su aroma. Cuando intentó bajarla ella permaneció agarrada a él, en una silenciosa petición. Graham se sentó en la cama, sujetándola en su regazo mientras estiraba sus piernas, apoyándolas en las de almohadas. Por un momento no dijeron nada. Luego...

—Entonces este era tu cuarto. Y ese era el pasaje secreto. Una vida antes, toda una persona antes

—No suenas impresionado.

—Después de todas tus historias, sólo se ve tan... ordinario.

—La mayoría de las personas dudaría en llamar a este castillo ordinario.

Sintió el resoplido de su risa en su cabello.

—Pensé que te estabas muriendo.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, aunque esto hiciera que su espalda doliera.

—Lo estaba.

—Por Favor no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca.

Fue su turno de reír

—La próxima vez le pediré a Terry que no me apuñale.

Pero él se echó para atrás, escaneando su cara.

— Lo sentí, sentí cada segundo. Me volví loco.

Ella acarició su mejilla con su dedo

—También pensé que algo malo te había pasado, que podías estar muerto o herido. Y me mató no ser capaz de estar a tu lado.

—La próxima vez que necesitemos salvar al mundo lo haremos juntos.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Trato Hecho.

Él cambió su brazo de lugar, para poder mover su pelo hacia atrás. Sus dedos permanecieron en su mandíbula.

—También me haces querer vivir Aelin Galathynius—dijo—No existir, sino vivir.

Puso su mano en su mejilla e instaló para tranquilizarse, como si hubiese pensado en las pa- labras los últimos tres días, una y otra vez.

—He pasado siglos vagando por el mundo, de imperios a reinos y a tierras yer- mas, nunca estableciéndome, nunca parando, ni siquiera por un momento. Siempre miraba hacia el horizonte, preguntándome que me esperaba a través del siguiente océano, pasando la siguiente montaña. Pero creo... creo que todo ese tiempo, todos esos siglos, estaba buscándote a ti.

Él le limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado, y Aelin miró al príncipe hada que la sujetaba, su amigo, que había viajado a través de la oscuridad y desesperación, de fuego y hielo junto a ella.

No supo cuál de los dos se había movido primero, pero luego la boca de Graham estaba sobre la suya y agarraba su camiseta, empujándolo más cerca, reclamándolo como él la había re- clamado.

Sus brazos se envolvieron con más fuerza alrededor de ella, pero gentilmente, siendo cuidadoso con las heridas que aún dolían. Rozó su lengua con la de ella, y abrió su boca. Cada movimiento que hacían sus labios era un susurro de lo que pasaría una vez que ambos estuviesen totalmente curados, una promesa.

A pesar de esto, se besaban lentamente. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Como si fuesen los únicos en él.

 **ooooo**

Dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado de decirle a Graham acerca de la carta que había recibido del Bane, Aedion Ashryver entró a la los cuartos de Aelin, a tiempo para ver que estaba despierta, finalmente despierta, y alzando su rostro hacia el de Graham. Estaban sentados en la cama, Aelin en el regazo del guerrero hada, que tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras la miraba de la manera que merecía ser mirada. Y cuando se besaron, profundamente, sin dudarlo... Graham simplemente miró en la dirección en la que estaba, antes de que el viento surgiera a través de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Buen Punto.

Un extraño, siempre cambiante aroma femenino lo golpeó, y encontró a Eliza apoyada contra la puerta del salón. Lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos mientras sonreía.

Ella miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, como si aún pudiera ver al príncipe y a la reina dentro.

—Eso—dijo, más para sí misma que para él— Eso es lo que voy a encontrar algún día.

— ¿Un hermoso guerrero hada? —dijo, cambiando de lugar.

Eliza rio entre dientes, limpiando sus lágrimas, y le dio una mirada de complicidad antes de caminar afuera.

Al parecer el anillo dorado de Terry había desaparecido, y Aelin sabía exactamente quién había sido responsable por la momentánea oscuridad cuando había golpeado el piso mientras el castillo colapsaba, quién la había llevado a la inconsciencia por un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

No sabía porque Lorcan no la había matado, pero no estaba particularmente interesada en saberlo, no cuando hacía tiempo que se había ido. Supuso que nunca prometió no volverlo a robar.

Aunque tampoco los hizo verificar que el Amuleto de Orynth no fuese falso, Que mal que no iba a estar con él para ver su cara cuando lo descubriese.

Ese pensamiento era su ciente para hacerla sonreír al día siguiente, a pesar de la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba, a pesar de quien esperaba dentro.

Graham permaneció al final del pasillo, custodiando la única manera de entrar o salir. Asintió e incluso desde la distancia que los separaba pudo leer las palabras que reflejaban sus ojos. Estaré allí. Grita una vez y estaré a tu lado.

Ella rodó sus ojos. Imperiosa, territorial bestia hada.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras se besaban, por cuánto tiempo se había perdido en él. Pero luego había tomado su mano y la había llevado a su pecho, lo que lo hizo gruñir de una manera que hizo sus tobillos enroscarse y su espalda arquearse... y luego hacer una mueca por el dolor de las heridas restantes en su cuerpo.

Eso lo hizo retroceder y, cuando lo intentó convencer de continuar, le dijo que no estaba interesado en acostarse con una inválida, y teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que habían esperado, ella podría enfriar sus pies y esperar un poco más. Hasta que pudiera seguirle el ritmo, añadió con una mueca malvada.

Empujó lejos el pensamiento con otra mirada en la dirección de Graham, suspiró y bajo la manija de la puerta.

Él estaba parado cerca de la ventana, mirando los arruinados jardines donde los sirvientes estaban esforzándose para reparar el catastrófico daño que había causado.

—Hola Terry—dijo.


	85. Chapter 84

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **4/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 84**

Terry Grandchester se había despertado solo, en una habitación que no reconocía.

Pero era libre, a pesar de que había una banda de piel pálida marcada en su cuello.

Por un momento, se había quedado recostado en la cama, escuchando.

No había nadie gritando. Nadie lamentándose. Solo un par de aves cantando tentativamente afuera de la ventana, rayos de sol de verano filtrándose dentro, y... silencio. Paz.

Había un enorme vacío en su cabeza. Un vacío dentro de él.

Incluso había puesto una mano sobre su corazón para ver si seguía latiendo.

El resto era un borrón, y se había perdido en eso, en vez de pensar en el vacío. Se había bañado, se había vestido, y había hablado con Aedion Ashryver, quién lo miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas y quien aparentemente estaba a cargo de la seguridad del castillo.

El general le dijo que Albert seguía con vida, pero que aún se estaba recuperando. Todavía no había despertado, lo que tal vez fuera algo bueno, porque no tenía idea de cómo se enfrentaría a su amigo, como le explicaría todo. Incluso aunque la mayoría eran solo retazos de recuerdos, piezas que sabía que lo romperían si las unía en el futuro.

Un par horas más tarde, Terry seguía en ese dormitorio, trabajando en obtener el valor suficiente para inspeccionar lo que había hecho.

El castillo que había destruido; las personas a las que había matado. Había visto la pared: una prueba del poder de su enemigo...

Y su misericordia.

No su enemigo.

Aelin.

—Hola Terry—dijo ella. Él se apartó de la ventana mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, vestida con una túnica azul oscuro y dorada, desabotonada con descuidada gracia en el cuello, con su pelo suelto sobre sus hombros y sus botas marrones gastadas. Pero la manera en la que se sostenía, la manera en la que se encontraba en absoluto sosiego... una reina le devolvía la mirada.

No sabía qué decir. Por dónde comenzar.

Ella se paseó por la pequeña sala de estar donde se encontraba parado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Incluso la manera en la que hablaba era sutilmente diferente. Él ya había escuchado lo que le había dicho a su gente, las amenazas que había hecho y la orden que había demandado.

—Bien— se las arregló para decir. Su magia retumbó en lo profundo de su ser, pero no fue más que un susurro, como si estuviera consumida. Como si estuviera tan vacía como él.

— ¿No te estarás escondiendo aquí, verdad? — dijo dejándose caer en una de las sillas bajas sobre la bonita alfombra adornada.

—Tus hombres me pusieron aquí para que pudieran mantenerme vigilado—dijo, permaneciendo cerca de la ventana. — No estaba consciente de que se me permitía marcharme—. Tal vez era algo bueno, considerando lo que el príncipe demonio lo había obligado a hacer.

—Puedes marcharte cuando desees. Es tu castillo, tu reino. — ¿Lo es? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Eres el rey de Adarlan ahora— dijo suavemente, pero no de manera amable. —Por supuesto que lo es.

Su padre estaba muerto. Y ni siquiera había quedado un cuerpo para atestiguar lo que habían hecho.

Aelin había declarado públicamente que ella lo había matado, pero sabía que había terminado con su vida cuando destruyó el castillo. Lo había hecho por Albert, y por Susana, y sabía que se había hecho responsable del asesinato porque decirle a su gente... decirle a su gente que había matado a su padre...

—Todavía debo ser coronado—dijo al final. Su padre había dicho cosas demasiado descabelladas en sus últimos momentos, cosas que cambiaban todo y a la vez nada.

Ella cruzó sus piernas, recostándose en el asiento, pero su rostro no re ejaba relajación en absoluto.

—Lo dices como si esperaras que eso nunca sucediera.

Resistió la necesidad de tocar su cuello y con firmar que el collar no estaba allí y agarró sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Merezco ser rey después de lo que hice? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? —Solo tú puedes responder esa pregunta

— ¿Crees que es verdad lo que dijo?

Aelin tomo aire a través de sus dientes

— Ya no sé qué creer.

—Perrington va a empezar una guerra conmigo, con nosotros. Que sea rey no va a detener su ejército.

—Lo resolveremos—Ella dejo escapar un suspiro. —Pero que seas rey es el primer paso para lograrlo.

Fuera, el día era brillante y despejado. El mundo había terminado y había comenzado uno nuevo, y a su vez nada había cambiado. El sol todavía saldría y se pondría, las estaciones todavía cambiarían, independientemente de si él estaba libre o era esclavizado, si era príncipe o rey, independientemente de quién estaba vivo y quién estaba muerto. El mundo seguiría avanzan- do. No parecía correcto, de alguna manera.

—Ella murió—dijo, y su respiración se volvió irregular, mientras sentía que la habitación lo aplastaba. —Por mi culpa.

Aelin se puso de pie con un movimiento suave y caminó hasta donde estaba, junto a la ventana, sólo para tirar de él hacia abajo, hacia el sofá junto a ella.

—Va a tomar un tiempo. Y puede que nunca se sienta bien otra vez. Pero tú...— Ella sujetó su mano, como si nunca hubiese usado sus manos para lastimar y mutilar, o para apuñalarla. —Aprenderás a enfrentarlo, a sobrellevarlo. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

—Lo fue. Intente matarte. Y lo que pasó con Albert...

—Albert lo eligió. Eligió ganar tiempo, porque fue culpa de tu padre. Tu padre, y el príncipe Valg dentro de él, te hicieron eso a ti, y a Susana.

Casi vomitó al escuchar el nombre. Sería deshonrarla nunca volver a decirlo, nunca volver a hablar de ella otra vez, pero no sabía si podía pronunciar esas tres sílabas sin que una parte de él muriera una y otra vez.

—No vas a creerme—continuó Aelin— Lo que acabo de decir, no vas a creerlo. Lo sé, y está bien. No espero que lo hagas. Cuando estés listo estaré aquí para ti.

—Eres la Reina de Terrasen. No puedes estarlo.

— ¿Quién lo dice? Somos los dueños de nuestros propios destinos, nosotros decidimos como seguir adelante. —Ella apretó su mano— Eres mi amigo Terry.

Un atisbo de recuerdo, perteneciente a la neblina de oscuridad, dolor y miedo. He vuelto por ti.

—Ambos volvieron—dijo.

Tragó ruidosamente.

—Me sacaste de Endovier. Me imaginé que podía devolverte el favor. Dorian miró la alfombra, a los hilos entrelazados.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Se habían ido: La mujer a la que había amado, y el hombre al que había odiado. Le devolvió la mirada. No había una mirada calculadora, de frialdad o de lástima en esos ojos turquesa. Solo honestidad, como la había habido desde el principio con ella.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ella tuvo que tragar antes de decir —Iluminar la oscuridad.

 **ooooo**

Albert Andrew abrió sus ojos.

El más allá se veía horrorosamente parecido a una habitación en el castillo de piedra.

No sentía dolor en su cuerpo al menos. Nada como el dolor que lo había golpeado, seguido por la oscuridad y luz azul. Y luego nada en absoluto.

Habría cedido al agotamiento que amenazaba con devolverlo a la inconsciencia, pero alguien, un hombre, exhaló ruidosamente, lo que hizo que moviera su cabeza.

No hubo ningún sonido, ninguna palabra en él mientras encontraba a Terry sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

Había Sombras marcadas bajo sus ojos; su cabello estaba despeinado, como si hubiera esta- do pasando sus manos a través de él, pero... pero debajo de su chaqueta desabotonada no había ningún collar. Sólo una línea pálida marcando su piel dorada.

Y sus ojos... perseguidos, pero claros. Vivos. Su visión quemó y se tornó borrosa.

Lo había hecho. Aelin lo había hecho.

Albert hizo una mueca.

—No me di cuenta que me veía tan mal. —dijo Dorian, con voz ronca. Lo supo entonces... que el demonio dentro del príncipe se había ido.

Comenzó a llorar.

Terry se levantó de la silla y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas junto a la cama. Agarró su mano, apretándola mientras presionaba su codo contra el suyo.

—Estabas muerto—dijo el príncipe con voz quebrada—Pensé que estabas muerto.

Albert se contuvo a sí mismo al final, y Terry retrocedió lo su ciente para observar su rostro.

—Pensé que lo estaba—dijo. — ¿Qué pasó?

Entonces Terry se lo contó.

Aelin había salvado su ciudad.

Y había salvado su vida también, cuando había puesto el Ojo de Elena en su bolsillo.

La mano de Terry lo agarró un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado —Admitió, flexionando su mano libre. Su pecho dolía donde la explosión lo había golpeado, pero el resto de su cuerpo se sentía...

No podía sentir nada.

No podía sentir sus piernas. Sus dedos de los pies.

—Los sanadores que sobrevivieron, —dijo Terry en voz baja, —dijeron que ni siquiera deberías estar vivo. Tu columna... creo que mi padre la rompió en varios lugares. Dijeron que Amithy podría haber sido capaz de...—un parpadeó de ira se reflejó en la voz del príncipe—pero murió.

El pánico, se deslizó frío y lentamente. No se podía mover, no podía...

—Graham sanó dos de las heridas en la parte superior. Habrías quedado... paralizado—Terry se atragantó con la palabra—del cuello para bajo de otra manera. Pero la fractura más baja... Graham dijo que era demasiado compleja, y que no se atrevía a sanarla, no cuando podía ter- minar peor.

—Dime que hay un pero después. —se las arregló para decir. Si no podía a caminar. Si no podía moverse...

—No nos arriesgaríamos enviándote a Wendlyn, no con Maeve allí. Pero los sanadores en la torre podrían hacerlo.

—No voy a ir al Continente Sur. —No ahora que habían traído a Terry de vuelta, no ahora que todos, de alguna manera, habían sobrevivido. —Esperaré por un sanador aquí.

—No queda ningún sanador aquí. No dotados con magia. Mi padre y Perrington los eliminaron a todos. —Frialdad brillo en sus ojos zafiro. Albert sabía que lo que su padre había demanda-do, y lo que Terry había hecho a pesar de eso, perseguirían al príncipe por un largo tiempo.

No el príncipe... el rey.

—Torre Cesme puede ser tu única esperanza para caminar de nuevo. —dijo Terry.

—No te abandonaré. No de nuevo. —Él sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus lágrimas se derramarán por su rostro.

—Nunca me abandonaste. Apretó la mano de su amigo.

Él miró hacia la puerta un momento, antes de que un golpe vacilante sonara, y sonrió débilmente.

Se preguntó qué le había permitido su magia detectar, pero entonces el rey limpió sus lágrimas y dijo.

—Alguien está aquí para verte.

La manija descendió silenciosamente, y la puerta se abrió con un crujido, revelando una cortina de cabello negro como la tinta y una bronceada y bonita cara. Alicia miró a Terry e hizo una reverencia, con su cabello balanceándose con ella.

Dorian se puso de pie, moviendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—Aedion puede ser el nuevo encargado de la seguridad del castillo, pero la señorita Faliq es mi Capitana de la Guardia temporal. Resulta que los guardias encuentran que el estilo de liderazgo de Aedion es... ¿Cuál es la palabra Alicia?

La boca de ella se crispó, pero sus ojos estaban en Albert, como si él fuera un milagro, una ilusión.

—Polarizador—Murmuró ella, avanzando hacia él, con su uniforme dorado y carmesí ajustán- dosele como un guante.

—Nunca ha habido una mujer en la guardia del rey antes- dijo Terry, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. —Y desde que ahora eres Lord Albert Andrew, la mano del rey, necesitaba a alguien que ocupara el puesto. Nuevas tradiciones para un nuevo reinado.

Albert interrumpió la mirada de Alicia para mirar boquiabierto a su amigo. — ¿Qué?

Pero Terry ya se encontraba junto a la puerta, abriéndola.

—Si tengo que estar atascado con deberes reales, entonces estarás atascado allí conmigo. Ve a la Torre Cesme y sana rápido Albert. Porque tenemos trabajo que hacer. —La mirada del rey se desvió hacia Alicia. —Afortunadamente, ya tienes una guía experta.

Luego se había ido.

Albert miró hacia arriba, a Alicia, quien estaba sosteniendo una mano sobre su boca.

—Resulta que rompí mi promesa después de todo. — dijo —Desde que técnicamente no puedo caminar fuera de este castillo.

Ella se echó a llorar.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacer una broma otra vez. —dijo, incluso mientras empezaba a sentir un aplastante y opresor pánico. Sus piernas... No. No... No lo enviarían a Torre Cesme a menos que supieran que había una posibilidad de que caminara otra vez. No aceptaría otra alternativa.

Los delgados hombros de ella templaban mientras lloraba.

—Alicia—dijo con voz ronca. —Alicia... Por favor.

Ella se dejó caer el piso junto a su cama y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

—Cuando el castillo se estaba haciendo añicos—dijo, con su voz rompiéndose —Pensé que estabas muerto. Y cundo vi el vidrio viniendo hacia mí, pensé que yo moriría también. Pero luego apareció el fuego, y recé... Recé porque de alguna forma ella te hubiese salvado también.

Graham fue el que lo hizo, pero Albert no estaba dispuesto a corregirla. Ella bajó sus manos, y luego miró su cuerpo bajo las sábanas.

—Resolveremos esto. Iremos al Continente del Sur, y yo los haré sanarte. He visto las maravillas que pueden hacer, y sé que pueden hacer esto.

El buscó su mano. —Alicia.

—Y ahora eres un Lord. — Continuó, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Quiero decir, eras un Lord an- tes, pero... Ahora el segundo al mando del rey. Sé que es... Sé que nosotros...

—Nosotros lo resolveremos.

Ella encontró su mirada luego de unos segundos.

—No espero nada de ti...

—Lo resolveremos. Puede que incluso no quieras a una hombre lisiado. Ella se echó hacia atrás.

—No me insultes al asumir que soy tan super cial o voluble.

Él se atragantó con una risa.

—Tengamos una aventura, Alicia Faliq.


	86. Chapter 85

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **5/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 85**

Elide no podía parar de llorar mientras las brujas volaban hacia el norte.

No le importaba estar volando, o que la muerte se cerniera por todas partes. Lo que Kaltain había hecho... No se atrevía a abrir su puño por miedo a que la tela y la pequeña piedra fueran llevadas por el viento.

Al atardecer aterrizaron en algún lugar de Oakwald. Tampoco le importó eso. Se acostó y se sumió en un profundo sueño, todavía usando el vestido de Kaltain, aferrándose al retazo de tela en su mano.

Alguien la había tapado con una capa durante la noche, y cuando se levantó, había un conjunto de ropa: una campera de cuero, una remera, pantalones y botas, detrás de ella.

Las brujas estaban durmiendo, y sus dragones se veían como una masa de músculo y muerte alrededor de ellas. Ninguno se movió mientras caminaba hacia el río más cercano, se despojaba de su vestido, y se sentaba en el agua, mirando como las piezas de su rota cadena se balanceaban en la corriente hasta que sus dientes comenzaron a castañear.

Después de haberse vestido, con ropas grandes pero abrigadas, escondió el retazo de tela y la piedra que este contenía en uno de los bolsillos internos.

Candy White.

Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar. Pero tenía que pagar su deuda con Kaltain...

—No desperdicies tus lágrimas con ella—dijo Manon desde unos pies de distancia, con una mochila colgando de sus limpias manos. Debía haber lavado la sangre y la suciedad la noche anterior. —Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no era para ayudarte.

Elide limpió su cara.

—Aun así salvó nuestras vidas, y les dio un final a las pobres brujas en las catacumbas.

—Lo hizo para sí misma. Para liberarse. Y tenía derecho a hacerlo. Luego de lo que hicieron tenía derecho a rasgar todo el maldito mundo en pedazos.

En su lugar, había destruido una tercera parte de Morath.

Manon tenía razón. A Kaltain no la había importado si habían evacuado el lugar de la explosión.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

—Volveremos a Morath— dijo Manon —Pero tú no vendrás

Ella la miró fijamente.

—Hasta aquí es lo más lejos que puedo llevarte sin levantar sospechas—dijo—Cuando volvamos, si tu tío sobrevivió, le diré que seguramente moriste quemada en la explosión.

Y gracias a la misma toda evidencia de lo que Manon y sus Trece habían hecho para rescatarla había sido borrada.

Pero dejarla allí... El mundo se abrió salvaje y brutal a su alrededor.

— ¿A dónde iré? —suspiró. Bosques y colinas sin n las rodeaban. — No... No puedo leer, y no tengo ningún mapa.

—Ve a dónde quieras, pero si fuera tú me dirigiría hacia el norte y me mantendría en el bosque, lejos de las montañas. Y continuaría hasta llegar a Terrasen.

Eso nunca había sido parte de su plan. —Pero... Pero el rey, Vernon...

—El rey de Adarlan está muerto. —dijo Manon. El mundo se detuvo. —Aelin Galathynius lo mató y destruyó su castillo de cristal.

Cubrió su boca con su mano, sacudiendo su cabeza. Aelin... Aelin...

—Ella fue ayudada— continuó—por el Príncipe Aedion Ashryver.

Elide comenzó a sollozar.

—Y corre el rumor de que el Lord Ren Allsbrock está trabajando en el Norte como rebelde.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Y luego sintió una fuerte mano con uñas de hierro en su hombro. Un toque tentativo.

—Esperanza— dijo Manon en voz baja.

Bajó sus manos y encontró a la bruja sonriéndole. Apenas una inclinación en sus labios, pero... una sonrisa, suave y encantadora. Se preguntó si Manon incluso sabía que lo estaba hacien- do.

Pero ir a Terrasen...

— ¿Las cosas empeorarán, no es así? —dijo.

El asentimiento de Manon fue apenas perceptible.

Al sur, todavía podía ir hacia el sur, huir muy, muy lejos. Ahora que Vernon pensaba que estaba muerta nadie la buscaría. Pero Aelin estaba viva. Y era poderosa. Y tal vez era tiempo de dejar de soñar con huir. Encontraría a Celaena Sardothien, para honrar a Kaltain y el regalo que le había dado, para honrar a todas las chicas como ellas, encerradas en torres sin nadie que hablara en su nombre, nadie que las recordara.

Pero Manon la había recordado.

No, ella no huiría.

—Ve hacia el norte, Elide —dijo Manon, leyendo la decisión en sus ojos y pasándole la mochi- la. — Ellos están Rifthold, pero apuesto que no se quedarán allí mucho tiempo. Llega a Terra- sen y mantén un per l bajo. Mantente lejos de los grandes caminos, evita posadas. Hay dinero en la mochila, pero limita su uso. Miente, roba y engaña si tienes que hacerlo, pero llega a Terrasen. Tu reina estará allí. Sugiero que no le menciones la herencia de tu madre.

Elide lo consideró, mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro. —Tener sangre Blackbeak no parece ser una cosa horrible. Sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron.

—No—dijo Manon—No, no lo es.

— ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

—Es una deuda que ya debía— dijo Manon, negando con su cabeza cuando Elide abrió su boca para preguntar más. La bruja le dio tres dagas, enseñándole donde esconder una en su bota, guardando una en su mochila y envainando la otra en su cadera. Por último, le dijo que se quitara las botas, revelando los grilletes que había escondido en el interior. Manon sacó una pequeña llave de hueso, y desbloqueó las cadenas, que seguían agarradas a sus tobillos. Una fría y suave brisa acarició su piel, y tuvo que morder su labio para evitar sollozar mientras se volvía a poner las botas. A través de los árboles, los dragones bostezaban y gruñían, y se escuchaban los sonidos de las Trece riéndose. Manon miró en su dirección, y la débil sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Cuando se dio vuelta dijo:

—Cuando la guerra comience, lo que pasará si Perrington sobrevivió, desearás no volverme a ver, Elide Lochan.

—De todos modos—dijo Elide—Espero que sí. —Se inclinó ante la Líder del Ala. Y para su sorpresa Manon se inclinó en respuesta.

—Norte—dijo Manon, y ella supuso que ese sería el adiós que obtendría.

—Norte—repitió, y partió hacia un conjunto de árboles.

Con el pasar de los minutos, avanzó más allá de los sonidos de las brujas y sus dragones y fue tragada por Oakwald. Agarró las correas de su mochila mientras caminaba.

De repente, los animales hicieron silencio, y las hojas crujieron y susurraron. Momentos después, trece enormes sombras pasaron sobre ella. Una, la más pequeña, se demoró pasando una segunda vez, en forma de despedida.

No sabía si Abraxos podía verla desde el cielo, pero levanto su mano en señal de despedida de todos modos. Un feroz grito de alegría se escuchó en respuesta, y luego la sombra se había ido.

Norte.

Hacia Terrasen. A pelear, no a huir.

Hacia Aelin y Ren y Aedion, Adultos, fuertes y vivos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría o cuán lejos debía caminar, pero lo lograría. No miraría hacia atrás.

Caminando bajo los árboles, con el bosque zumbando alrededor de ella, presionó una mano contra el bolsillo dentro de la campera de cuero, sintiendo el pequeño bulto escondido allí. Susurró una corta plegaria a Anneith para le diera sabiduría, para fuera su guía, y pudo jurar que una cálida mano tocó su frente en respuesta. Eso hizo que enderezara la espalda y levantara la barbilla.

Cojeando, Elide comenzó su viaje a casa.


	87. Chapter 86

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **6/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 86**

—Esto es lo último de tu ropa —dijo Eliza, tocando el maletero que uno de los criados había dejado—. Pensé que tendrías un problema comercial. ¿Nunca has tirado nada?

Desde su percha en la otomana7 de terciopelo en el centro del enorme armario, Aelin le sacó la lengua.

—Gracias por conseguir todo —dijo. No había ninguna razón para desempacar la ropa que Eliza había traído de su antiguo apartamento, al igual que no había ninguna razón para volver allí. No ayudaba que Aelin no se atreviera a dejar solo a Terry. Aunque finalmente había conseguido sacarlo de ese cuarto y que caminara alrededor del castillo.

Parecía un muerto viviente, sobre todo con la línea blanca alrededor de su dorada garganta. Suponía que tenía todo el derecho a estarlo.

Le había estado esperando fuera del cuarto de Albert. Cuando oyó que Albert hablaba por fin, había convocado a Alicia tan pronto dominó las lágrimas de alivio que amenazaban con abrumarla. Después de que Terry había salido, cuando la había mirado y su sonrisa se arrugó, había devuelto al rey directamente a su dormitorio y se había sentado con él por un buen rato.

La culpa—sería una carga tan pesada para Terry como su dolor.

Eliza puso sus manos en las caderas.

— ¿Alguna otra tarea para mí antes de ir a buscar a Evangeline mañana?

Aelin le debía a Eliza más de lo que podría comenzar a expresar, pero...

Sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

—Hay una tarea más —dijo Aelin, ofreciéndole la caja a Eliza—. Probablemente me odiarás por ello más adelante. Pero puedes empezar por decir que sí.

— ¿Te me estás proponiendo? Inesperado —Eliza tomó la caja pero no la abrió.

Aelin agitó una mano, su corazón palpitante. —Solo —ábrela.

Con una expresión cautelosa, Eliza abrió la tapa y ladeó la cabeza al anillo en el interior —el movimiento puramente felino.

— ¿Te me estás proponiendo, Aelin Galathynius?

Aelin sostuvo la mirada ja de su amiga.

—Hay un territorio en el norte, un pequeño pedazo de tierra fértil que pertenecía a la familia Allsbrook. Aedion lo tomó para informarme que Allsbrook no tiene uso de ella, por lo que ha estado libre un rato —Aelin se encogió de hombros—. Podría hacerte una señora.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Eliza. — ¿Qué?

—Está plagado de leopardos fantasmas, de ahí el grabado en el anillo. Pero supongo que si hay alguien capaz de manejarlos, serías tú.

Las manos de Eliza temblaron.

— ¿Y el símbolo de la llave encima del leopardo?

—Para recordarte quién tiene ahora tu libertad. Tú.

Eliza cubrió su boca, contemplando el anillo, luego a Aelin. — ¿Estás loca?

—La mayoría de la gente probablemente pensaría así. Pero como la tierra fue liberada oficialmente por los Allsbrooks hace años, técnicamente puedo nombrarte señora de ella. Con Evangeline como tu heredera, si lo deseas.

Su amiga no había expresado planes para ella o su pupila más allá de recuperar a Evangeline, no les había pedido venir con ellos, para comenzar de nuevo en una tierra nueva, un nuevo reino. Aelin esperaba que esto signifi cara que quería unirse a ellos en Terrasen.

Eliza se hundió en la moqueta, mirando de la caja, al anillo.

—Sé que va a ser un gran trabajo

—No merezco esto. Nadie querrá alguna vez servirme. Tu gente se molestará por nombrarme.

Aelin se deslizó en el suelo, rodilla a rodilla con su amiga y tomó la caja de las manos temblorosas de la cambia-formas. Ella sacó el anillo de oro que había encargado hace semanas. Solo había estado listo esta mañana, cuando Aelin y Graham se habían escapado para recuperarlo, junto a la llave del Wyrd real.

—No hay nadie que lo merezca más —dijo Aelin, agarrando la mano de su amiga y poniendo el anillo en su dedo—. No hay nadie más que quisiera que vigilara mi espalda. Si mi pueblo no puede ver el valor de una mujer que se vendió en esclavitud por el bien de un niño, que defendió mi corte sin pensar en su propia vida, entonces no son mi pueblo. Y se pueden quemarse en el infierno.

Eliza trazó un dedo sobre el escudo de armas que Aelin había diseñado. — ¿Cómo puedo llamar al territorio?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Aelin—. "Elizia" suena bien. "Elizius", o tal vez "Eliza- land".

Eliza la miró fijamente.

—Estás loca.

— ¿Aceptas?

—No sé nada sobre gobernar un territorio, sobre ser una señora.

—Bueno, no sé nada sobre gobernar un reino. Aprenderemos juntas —le dirigió una sonrisa conspiradora—. ¿Y?

Eliza miró fijamente al anillo, entonces levantó sus ojos a la cara de Aelin –y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando firmemente. Tomó eso como un sí.

Aelin hizo una mueca ante el latido embotado de dolor, pero la agarró firmemente.

—Bienvenida a la corte, Lady.

 **oooo**

Aelin francamente no quería nada más que subir a la cama esa noche, con la esperanza de que Graham estuviera al lado de ella. Pero cuando terminaron la cena —su primera comida juntos como una corte— un golpe sonó en la puerta. Aedion contestó antes de que Aelin bajara su tenedor.

Volvió con Terry detrás, el rey mirando entre todos ellos. —Quería ver si habían comido

Aelin señaló con su tenedor a la silla vacía al lado de Eliza. —Únete a nosotros.

—No quiero imponerme.

—Sienta tu culo —le dijo al nuevo Rey de Adarlan. Esa mañana él había firmado un decreto liberando a todos los reinos conquistados del gobierno de Adarlan. Lo había mirado al hacerlo, Aedion sosteniendo su mano fuertemente a lo largo del proceso, y deseó que Annie hubiera estado allí para verlo.

Terry se movió a la mesa, la diversión chispeando en aquellos atormentados ojos za ro. Le presentó otra vez a Graham, que inclinó la cabeza más allá de lo que Aelin esperó. Luego le presentó a Eliza, explicando quién era y lo que había hecho por Aelin, por su corte.

Aedion los observaba, su cara apretada, sus labios en una línea delgada. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Diez años más tarde, y estaban todos juntos en una mesa otra vez –ya no siendo niños, sino los gobernantes de sus propios territorios. Diez años más tarde y aquí estaban, amigos a pesar de las fuerzas que los habían separado y habían destruido.

Aelin miró el grano de esperanza brillando en ese comedor y levantó la copa. —Por un nuevo mundo—dijo la Reina de Terrasen.

El Rey de Adarlan levantó su copa, tales sombras interminables bailando en sus ojos pero –allí. Un rayo de vida.

—Por la libertad.

* * *

7 La otomana es una especie de tela de cordoncillo pesada.


	88. Chapter 87

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **7/7 maratón**

 **Capitulo 87**

El duque sobrevivió. También Vernon.

Un tercio de Morath había sido destruido, y un buen número de guardias y sirvientes con él, junto con dos aquelarres y Elide Lochan.

Una sólida pérdida, pero no tan devastadora como podría haber sido. Manon misma había derramado tres gotas de su propia sangre en gratitud a la Diosa de Tres Caras de que la mayoría de los aquelarres habían estado fuera en un ejercicio de entrenamiento ese día.

Manon estaba en sala del consejo del duque, con las manos detrás de su espalda mientras el hombre despotricaba.

Un importante contratiempo, dijo entre dientes a los otros hombres que se hallaban reunidos: los líderes de guerra y concejales. Se necesitarían meses para reparar Morath, y con tantos de sus suministros incinerados, sus planes se tendrían que poner en espera.

Día y noche, los hombres sacaron las piedras amontonadas encima de las ruinas de las catacumbas 3⁄4 buscando, sabía Manon, el cuerpo de una mujer que ahora no era más que cenizas, y la piedra que había usado. Manon ni siquiera le había dicho a las Trece quien se dirigía hacia el norte con la piedra.

—Líder del Ala—dijo el duque dijo bruscamente, y Manon perezosamente volvió sus ojos hacia él. —Tu abuela llegará en dos semanas. Quiero a tus aquelarres entrenados con los últimos planes de batalla.

Ella asintió.

—Cómo usted desee.

Batallas. Habría batallas, porque incluso ahora que Terry Grandchester era rey, el duque no planeaba dejarlo ir 3⁄4 no con ese ejército. Tan pronto como esas torres de brujas se construyeran y él encontrara otra fuente de Sombre de Fuego, Aelin Galathynius y sus fuerzas serán eliminados.

Manon espero silenciosamente que Elide no estuviera en esos campos de batalla.

La reunión del consejo terminó pronto, y Manon se detuvo mientras caminaba al lado de Ver- non en su camino hacia la salida. Ella puso una mano en su hombro, sus uñas clavándose en su piel, y él gritó cuando ella trajo sus dientes de hierro cerca de su oído.

—No creas que sólo por el hecho de que este muerta, Señor, creas que voy a olvidar lo que intentaste hacer con ella.

Vernon palideció.

—Tú no me puedes tocar.

Manon clavó las uñas más profundo.

—No, no puedo— ella ronroneó en su oído. —Pero Aelin Galathynius está viva. Y he oído que tiene una cuenta pendiente que saldar. —Ella arrancó las uñas y le apretó el hombro, haciendo que la sangre corriera por la túnica verde de Vernon antes de que ella saliera de la habitación.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — dijo Asterin, mientras estudiaban el nuevo grupo de brujas que habían reclutado de uno de los aquelarres menores. —Tu abuela llegará pronto, ¿y luego lucharemos en esta guerra?

Manon contempló el arco y al cielo ceniciento más allá.

—Por ahora, nos quedamos. Esperamos a que mi abuela traiga esas torres.

Ella no sabía lo que haría al ver a su abuela. Miró de reojo a su segunda al mando.

—Ese cazador humano... ¿Cómo murió?

Los ojos de Asterin brillaron. Por un momento no dijo nada. Entonces:

—Era viejo, muy viejo. Creo que él entró en el bosque un día y se acostó en algún lugar y nunca regresó. A él le hubiera gustado, creo. Nunca encontré su cuerpo.

Pero ella lo había buscado.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Preguntó Manon en voz baja. —Amar.

Porque el amor era lo que 3⁄4 lo que Asterin solamente, entre todas las brujas Dientes de Hierro, había sentido, había aprendido.

—Era como morir un poco cada día. Era como estar viva, también. Era completa felicidad que era dolor. Me destruyó y me deshizo y me forjó. Lo odiaba, porque sabía que no podía escapar de ello, y sabía que siempre me iba a cambiar. Y ese bebé... Yo la amaba, también. La amaba de una manera que no puedo describir 3⁄4 aparte de decirte que era la cosa más poderosa que he sentido, más poderos que la rabia, la lujuria, la magia. —Una sonrisa suave se formó en sus labios. —Me sorprende que no me estés dando el discurso de la 'Obediencia. Disciplina. Brutalidad. Hechas monstruos.

—Las cosas están cambiando— dijo Manon.

—Bien—dijo Asterin. — Somos inmortales. Las cosas deben cambiar, y a menudo, o van a ser aburridas.

Manon levantó sus cejas, y su segunda al mando sonrió. Manon sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de vuelta.


	89. Chapter 88

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 88**

Con Graham rondando alrededor del castillo, y con su partida prevista para el amanecer, Aelin se encargó de hacerle una última visita a la tumba de Elena en cuanto la torre del reloj marco las doce.

Sus planes, no obstante, estaban arruinados: el camino a la tumba estaba bloqueado por los escombros de la explosión. Perdió cincuenta minutos tratando de buscar una forma de entrar, incluso con sus manos y su magia, pero no tuvo suerte. Rezo para que Mort no hubiera sido destruido, incluso pensó que la aldaba de calavera al final abrazo su extraña, e inmortal existencia hasta el final.

Las alcantarillas de Ritfhold, aparentemente, estaban tan limpias de Valgs como el castillo y las catacumbas, era como si los demonios hubieran volado hacia la noche en cuanto el rey murió. Por el momento Rifthold estaba a salvo.

Aelin emergió de un pasadizo secreto, limpiándose el polvo de encima.

—Ustedes dos hacen mucho ruido, es ridículo. —con su oído de hada, los había detectado minutos antes.

Terry y Albert estaban sentados enfrente de su chimenea, este último estaba en una silla de ruedas especial que habían conseguido para él.

El rey miro sus orejas puntiagudas, sus largos caninos y levanto una ceja.

—Luce bien, su majestad. —Ella supuso que él no se había dado cuenta ese día en el puente de cristal, y ella había estado en su forma humana hasta ahora. Ella gimió.

Albert volvió la cabeza. Su rostro estaba demacrado, pero un destello de determinación brillaba allí. Esperanza. No dejaría que su lesión lo destruyera.

—Siempre luzco bien. —Dijo Aelin, dejándose caer en el sillón en frente de Terry. — ¿Encontraste algo interesante allá abajo? —Pregunto Albert.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—Pensé que no estaría de más mirar por última vez. Por los viejos tiempos. —Y tal vez morder la cabeza de Elena. Después de que ella consiguió las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Pero la antigua reina no estaba en ninguna parte.

Entre los tres se miraron y el silencio cayó.

La garganta de Aelin quemaba, así que se dirigió a Albert y dijo:

—Con Maeve y Perrington respirando en nuestros cuellos, necesitamos aliados más antes que después, especialmente si las fuerzas en Morath bloquean el acceso A Eyllwe. El ejército del continente del sur podría cruzar el océano de Narrow en unos pocos días y podía traer refuerzos, empujando a Perrington al sur mientras martillamos desde el norte. — cruzo sus brazos. —Por eso te estoy nombrando embajador oficial de Terrasen. Y no me importa lo que Terry diga. Hazte amigo de la familia real, cortéjalos, besa sus traseros, has lo que necesites hacer. Pero necesitamos hacer una alianza.

Albert miro a Terry en busca de una respuesta silenciosa. El rey asintió, apenas una inclinación de su barbilla.

—Lo intentaré—Esa era la mejor respuesta que podía recibir. Albert busco en el bolsillo de su túnica el Ojo de Elena y se lo arrojo. Ella lo atrapo con una mano. El metal había sido deforma- do, pero la piedra azul seguía ahí. —Gracias. —le dijo ronco.

—Él estuvo usando eso por meses—Terry dijo en tanto ella lo puso en su bolsillo, —Antes nunca reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en peligro. ¿Por qué ahora?

La garganta de Aelin se apretó.

—El valor del corazón—dijo—Elena me dijo una vez que la valentía del corazón era rara, y que dejara que me guiara. Cuando Albert eligió...No podía formar las palabras. Lo intentó de nuevo. —Creo que la valentía lo salvó, hizo que el amuleto cobrara vida. —había sido una apuesta, la de un tonto, pero-había funcionado.

El silencio cayó de nuevo.

Terry dijo:

—Así que aquí estamos.

—Al final del camino—dijo Aelin con una media sonrisa.

—No—dijo Albert, su sonrisa era débil, tentativa. —En el comienzo del siguiente.

 **ooooo**

A la mañana siguiente, Aelin bostezó mientras se apoyaba contra su yegua gris en el patio del castillo.

Una vez había dejado a Terry y Albert la noche anterior, Eliza había entrado y se había desmayado en su cama sin ninguna explicación de por qué o lo que había estado haciendo antes. Y desde que estaba totalmente inconsciente, Aelin se metió en la cama junto a ella. No tenía ni idea de dónde había dormido Graham, pero no le habría sorprendido a mirar por la ventana y encontrar un halcón de cola blanca postrado en la barandilla del balcón.

Al amanecer, Aedion había irrumpido, demandando por qué no estaban listos para salir, para ir a casa.

Eliza se había convertido en el fantasma de un leopardo y lo persiguió para que saliera de ahí. Luego regresó, prologando su forma felina, y se tendió de nuevo junto Aelin. Se las arreglaron para conseguir otros treinta minutos de sueño antes que Aedion regresara y tirara un cubo de agua sobre ellas.

Tuvo suerte de escapar con vida.

Pero él tenía razón, tenían pocas razones para quedarse. No con tanto que hacer en el Norte, tanto para planificar y sanar y supervisar.

Viajarían hasta el anochecer, donde recogerían a Evangeline en la casa de campo de los Fali- qs y luego continuarían hacia el Norte, ojala sin interrupciones, hasta que llegaran a Terrasen.

A Casa.

Iba a casa.

El miedo y la duda se enroscaban en sus intestinos pero la alegría saltaba junto a ellos. Se habían preparado rápidamente, y ahora lo único que quedaba, supuso, era despedirse.

Las lesiones de Albert hacían imposible que tomara las escaleras, pero ella se había deslizado en su habitación esa mañana para despedirse para sólo encontrar a Aedion, Graham, y Eliza ya allí, charlando con él y Alicia. Cuando ellos se retiraron, y Nesryn los siguió, el capitán solo se limitó a apretar la mano de Aelin y dijo:

—¿Puedo verlo?

Ella sabía lo que quería decir, y mantuvo sus manos delante de ella.

Listones y plumas y ores de color rojo fuego y oro bailaron a través de su habitación, brillantes y gloriosas y elegantes.

Los ojos de Albert habían bordeado de plata cuando las llamas se apagaron. —Son maravillosas—dijo finalmente.

Sólo sonrió y le dejó una rosa de fuego de oro ardiendo en su mesita de noche, donde sería quemada sin calor hasta que estuviera lejos.

Y para Alicia, que había sido nombrada capitán de la guardia, Aelin le había dejado otro regalo: una echa de oro macizo, presentado a ella en el pasado Yulemas como una bendición de Deanna, su propio ancestro. Aelin creyó que a la francotiradora le encantaría y que apreciaria esa echa más que ella lo habría hecho, de todos modos.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Más comida? —Preguntó Terry, al estar parado al lado de ella. Graham, Aedion y Eliza ya estaban montando sus caballos. Habían empacado rápido, to- mando sólo los suministros más elementales. En su mayoría armas, incluyendo Damaris, la cual Albert le había dado a Aedion, insistiendo en que la antigua espada permaneciera a sus alrededores. El resto de sus pertenencias serían enviadas a Terrasen.

—Con este grupo— dijo Aelin a Terry—probablemente va a ser una competición diaria para ver quién puede cazar mejor.

Terry rio entre dientes. El silencio cayo, y Aelin chasqueó la lengua.

—Llevas la misma túnica que tenías hace unos días. No creo que te haya visto usando lo mis- mo dos veces.

Hubo un brillo en esos ojos za ro.

—Creo que tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme ahora. — ¿Estarás...estarás bien?

— ¿Tengo alguna otra opción excepto esa?

Ella le tocó el brazo.

—Si necesitas algo, envía un mensaje. Sera un par de semanas antes de que lleguemos a Orynth, pero, supongo que con la magia de regresó, puedes hacer que el mensaje me llegue rápidamente.

—Gracias a ti y a tus amigos.

Ella los miró por encima de su hombro. Todos estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que pareciera que no estaban espiando.

—Gracias a todos—dijo ella en voz baja. —Y a ti.

Terry miró hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, más allá de las ondulantes colinas verdes.

—Si me hubieras preguntado hace nueve meses si pensaba... —Él negó con la cabeza. —Muchas cosas han cambiado.

—Y van a seguir cambiando—dijo ella, apretando su brazo al mismo tiempo. —Pero... Hay cosas que no cambiarán. Siempre voy a ser tu amiga.

Su garganta se movía.

—Desearía poder verla, sólo una última vez. Para decirle... que decir lo que estaba en mi co- razón.

—Ella lo sabe—dijo Aelin, parpadeando contra el ardor en los ojos.

—Te echaré de menos—dijo Terry. —Aunque dudo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en circunstancias... civilizadas. —Ella no trató de pensar en ello. Hizo un gesto por encima del hombro para que parara. —No los hagas demasiado miserables. Sólo están tratando de ayudarte.

Ella sonrió. Para su sorpresa, un rey le devolvió la sonrisa. —Envíame cualquier buen libro que hayas leído—dijo ella. —Sólo si haces lo mismo.

Lo abrazó por última vez.

—Gracias, por todo—susurró.

Dorian la apretó, y luego se alejó para que Aelin montara su caballo y le dio un codazo para que avanzara.

Dirigió su cabeza a su compañía, donde Rowan estaba montando un caballo negro elegante. El príncipe Hada llamó su atención.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió.

—No pensé que decir adiós sería tan difícil. Y con todo lo que está por venir. —Lo enfrentaremos juntos. Sin importar el final.

Ella se inclinó en el espacio entre ellos y tomó su mano, agarrándola con fuerza.

Se apoyaron uno al otro mientras cabalgaban por el camino estéril, a través de la puerta de entrada que había hecho en la pared de vidrio, y en las calles de la ciudad, donde la gente paraba lo que estaban haciendo y se abrían o susurraban o miraban.

Pero mientras cabalgaban para salir de Rifthold, la ciudad que había sido su casa y su in erno y su salvación, ella memorizaba cada calle, construcción, cara y tienda, cada olor y la frescura de la brisa del río, no vio un solo esclavo. No oyó ni un solo látigo.

Y cuando rodearon el Teatro Real, había música hermosa, exquisita música, siendo tocada dentro.

 **oooooooo**

Terry no sabía lo que lo había despertado. Tal vez eran los insectos de verano que habían detenido su zumbido en la noche, o tal vez era el viento frío que se deslizaba en su antigua habitación de la torre, agitando las cortinas.

La luz de la luna que brillaba en el reloj reveló que eran las tres de la mañana. La ciudad estaba en silencio.

Se levantó de la cama, tocando su cuello una vez más, sólo para asegurarse. Cada vez que se despertaba de sus pesadillas, le tomaba unos minutos para decir si estaba despierto o si era simplemente un sueño y todavía estaba atrapado en su cuerpo, esclavo de su padre y de ese príncipe Valg. No le había dicho a Aelin o Albert acerca de las pesadillas. Una parte de él deseaba haberlo hecho.

Apenas podía recordar lo que había sucedido mientras había usado ese collar. Había cumplido veinte años –y no tenía ningún recuerdo. Sólo había pedazos y piezas de horror y dolor. Trató de no pensar en ello. No quería recordar. No le había dicho Albert o Aelin eso, tampoco.

Él ya la echaba de menos, y el caos y la intensidad de su corte. Echaba de menos tener a alguien alrededor. El castillo era demasiado grande, demasiado tranquilo. Y Albert se tenía que ir en dos días. No quería pensar en cómo sería que cuando su amigo le faltara.

Terry caminó sobre su balcón, necesitando sentir la brisa del río en su cara, para saber que esto era real y estaba libre.

Abrió las puertas del balcón, las piedras enfriaron sus pies, y miró a través de los terrenos arrasados.

Había hecho eso. Soltó un suspiro, en la pared de cristal, que brillaba bajo la luna.

Había una enorme sombra en lo alto. Dorian se congeló.

No era una sombra, sino una bestia gigante, sus garras estaban clavadas en la pared, sus alas estaban metidas en su cuerpo, brillando débilmente en el resplandor de la luna llena. Brillando como el pelo blanco del jinete encima de la criatura.

Incluso desde la distancia, sabía que ella lo estaba mirando directamente a él, con su pelo que se moviéndose a un lado como un listón de luz de luna, atrapado en la brisa del río.

Dorian levantó una mano, mientras que la otra subió a su cuello. No había collar.

El jinete del dragón se inclinó en su silla, diciendo algo a su bestia. Extendió sus enormes y relucientes alas y saltó por lo aire. Cada vez que agitaba sus alas enviaba huecos, orecientes de ráfagas de viento hacia él.

La criatura aleteo más alto, y su pelo ondeaba como una bandera brillante, hasta que desapa- recieron en la noche, y no podía oír sus alas batiendo más. Nadie dio la voz de alarma. Como si el mundo había dejado de prestar atención por unos pocos momentos en los que se habían mirado entre sí.

Y a través de la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, a través del dolor y la desesperación y el terror que había tratado de olvidar, un nombre hizo eco en su cabeza.

 **ooooo**

Manon Blackbeak navegó hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado, Abraxos era cálido y rápido debajo de ella, la increíblemente brillante luna, con el vientre de una madre, sobre ella.

No sabía por qué se había molestado en ir; por qué había tenido curiosidad.

Pero ahí estaba el príncipe, sin un collar para ser visto alrededor de su cuello.

Y él había levantado la mano en señal de saludo, como si fuera a decir; Te recuerdo.

Los vientos cambiaron y Abraxos cabalgo sobre ellos, elevándose en el cielo, el oscuro reino debajo de ellos desapareció en un borrón.

El viento cambiaba, el mundo cambiaba.

Tal vez un cambio para las Trece, también. Y para ella.

Ella no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Pero Manon espero que todas ellas hubieran sobrevivido.

Tenía la esperanza.

* * *

*Penúltimo capitulo de este libro


	90. Chapter 89

**(la historia no pertenece es propiedad de Sarah J. Maas, la traducciónpersonaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a traducciones Independientes y los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi) (Y las antiguos libros publicados en esta página son de Cellita G)**

 **Capitulo 89**

Durante tres semanas cabalgaron hacia el norte, manteniéndose fuera de las carreteras principales y de los pueblos. No había necesidad de anunciar que Aelin estaba caminando de regreso a Terrasen. No hasta que viera a su reino por sí misma y supiera lo que tenía que enfrentar, tanto dentro como fuera de Morath. No hasta que tuviera un lugar seguro para ocultar la grandiosa y terrible cosa que tenía en su maleta.

Con su magia, nadie notó la presencia de la llave del Wyrd. Pero Graham a veces echaba un vistazo a la maleta y su cabeza se ponía en el ángulo de la investigación. Cada vez que hacia esto, ella le decía silenciosamente que estaba bien, y que no había notado nada extraño en relación con el amuleto. O algo con respecto al Ojo de Elena, que volvía a llevar alrededor de su cuello. Se preguntó si Lorcan estaba en su camino para cazar a la segunda y tercera llave, quizás en donde Perrington, Erawan, habría reunido a todos. Si el rey no hubiera estado muerto.

Tenía la sensación de que Lorcan iba a empezar a buscar en Morath. Y rezó para que el guerrero hada pudiera desafiar las probabilidades en contra de él y salir triunfante. Eso, sin duda, le haría la vida más fácil. Incluso si algún día el llegara a patearle el culo por haberlo engañado.

Los días de verano se hicieron más fríos en cuanto más al norte cabalgaban. Evangeline, para su crédito había, mantenido la paz con ellos, no se había quejado de tener que dormir noche tras noche en un petate. Parecía perfectamente feliz al acurrucarse con Ligera, su nueva protectora y leal amiga.

Eliza utilizaba el viaje para probar sus habilidades, a veces volaba con Graham encima de ellos, o a veces corría como un perro bastante negro junto Ligera, o veces de se pasaba unos días en su forma de leopardo fantasma abalanzándose sobre Aedion cuando menos lo esperaba.

Tres semanas agotadoras semanas de viaje, pero también las tres semanas más felices que Aelin había experimentado.

Hubiera preferido un poco más de privacidad, especialmente con Grahan, que se mantenía mirándola de manera que la hacía querer arder. A veces, cuando nadie estaba mirando, él sigilosamente soplaba detrás de ella y acariciaba su cuello o le tiraba del lóbulo de la oreja con sus dientes, o simplemente deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazaba contra él, respirando de ella.

Una noche, sólo una... Malditos dioses... Una noche con él era todo lo que ella quería.

No se atrevieron a parar en una posada, así que ella se dejaba quemar, y soportar el temperamento de Eliza.

El terreno se hizo más pronunciado, más montañoso, y el mundo se volvió exuberante, verde y brillante, las rocas comenzaron a convertirse en afloramientos de granito dentados.

El sol apenas se levantaba cuando Aelin caminaba junto a su caballo, ahorrándose que tu- vieran que llevarla hasta una colina particularmente empinada. Ella ya estaba en su segunda comida del día, sudorosa y sucia y de mal humor. La magia del fuego, se dio cuenta, que era bastante útil durante el viaje, para mantener el calor en las noches frías, para encender las fogatas, y para hervir el agua. Habría matado por una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para llenarla con agua y bañarse, pero los lujos podían esperar.

—Está justo colina arriba—, dijo Aedion a su izquierda.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó ella, terminando su manzana y arrojando los restos detrás de ella. Eliza, estaba usando la forma de cuervo, chilló de indignación cuando el corazón la golpeó.

—Lo siento—dijo Aelin.

Eliza graznó y se elevó hacia el cielo, Ligera iba ladrando alegremente mientras que Evangeline reía desde lo alto de su poni peludo.

Aedion señaló la colina creciente delante de ellos.

—Ya verás.

Aelin miró a Graham, él había explorado el frente en la mañana como un halcón de cola blanca. Y ahora caminaba a su lado, guiando su semental negro. Él levantó las cejas respondiendo a la silenciosa demanda de información. No voy a decirte.

Lo fulminó con la mirada. Águila ratonera.

Graham sonrió. Pero con cada paso, Aelin hacia los cálculos acerca de qué día era, y...

Llegaron la colina y se detuvieron.

Aelin soltó las riendas y dio unos pasos tambaleándose, Bajo sus pies estaba la suave hierba esmeralda.

Aedion le tocó el hombro.

—Bienvenida a casa, Aelin.

Una tierra de altas montañas –los cuernos del ciervo- cubrían todo delante de ellos, con valles y ríos y colinas; una tierra de indómita, belleza salvaje.

Terrasen.

Y el olor, de pinos y nieve... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que el olor de Graham era de Terrasen, de casa? Graham se acercó lo suficiente a su hombro y murmuró:

—Me siento como si estuviera buscando este lugar toda mi vida.

De hecho, con el malvado viento que fluía rápido y fuerte entre los grises, irregulares cuernos del ciervo a lo largo de la distancia, con la densa propagación de Oakwald a su izquierda, y los ríos y valles expandiéndose hacia esas grandes montañas del norte, era el paraíso para un halcón. El paraíso para ella.

—Allí—dijo Aedion, señalando a una pequeña, roca de granito gastada, tallada con espirales y remolinos. —Una vez que pasemos esa roca, estaremos en el suelo Terrasen.

Sin atreverse a creer que no estaba soñando, Aelin caminó hacia esa roca, susurrando el Cantar para dar las Gracias a Mala Fuego-brillante por haberla conducido a este lugar, a este momento.

Aelin pasó su mano por la roca áspera, y la piedra calentada por el sol se estremeció a si fuera a saludarla.

Y luego dio un paso más allá de la piedra.

Y por fin, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius estaba en casa.

* * *

 ***Nos leemos en el siguiente libro**

*en la tarde publico la sinopsis y el primer capitulo estaré publicando 3 veces a la semana.

*espero que los que me hallan leído en este y en el anterior libro todavía me sigan leyendo.

*Este fue un regalo de mi para ustedes debido que hoy es mi cumpleaños


End file.
